Mas que un simple cocinero
by Luis gonzalez
Summary: Han pasado 20 años desde que la central fue derrocada y azami fue expulsado como director de totsuki, ahora el hijo de la lengua de dios viene a recuperar lo que su abuelo perdió, ¿pero podrá hacerlo solo?.. .
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

normalmente muchos adolescentes sueñan con casarse, tener novia/o, salir de viaje para conocer el mundo, ser famosos o simplemente tener una vida llena de lujos, es lo que un adolescente normal sueña, pero no nuestro protagonista que es hijo de 2 cocineros que son dueños de un pequeño local de comida en japon que esta ubicado en el pequeño distrito comercial sumiredori...

el sueña con vencer a sus padres en un duelo de comida y heredar el restaurante que tiene por nombre _YUKIHIRA,_ que extrañamente es el mismo nombre que tiene su abuelo y padre ...joichiro yukihira y soma yukihira...

Desde que aprendió a cocinar a desafiado a su padre 390 veces que son el mismo número de derrotas, a su abuelo, 279 veces e igual son el mismo número de derrotas, pero con su madre han sido 670 veces que ha sido derrotado...

Cuando se trataba de humillar al pobre adolescente en duelos culinarios su madre era la mas indicada para hacerlo...se preguntarán cual es el nombre de aquella mujer, bueno pues su nombre es...Erina...erina yukihira, la madre de yukihira issei, esposa de yukihira soma y nuera de joichiro yukihira...

Issei sueña con derrotarlos algún día a los 3 y así podrá heredar el restaurante yukihira...

.restaurante de especialidades yukihira

-¡maldicion volví a perder! - gritaba el adolescente de cabello castaño rojizo mientras caía de rodillas al ser nuevamente derrotado esta vez por su madre...

la madre de issei es una mujer muy esbelta, tiene un largo cabello rubio miel y unos ojos lilas. Su flequillo cruza sus mejillas ligeramente y unos mechones llegan a su cuello. Tiene un busto exuberante y es muy atractiva, su ropa consiste en una filipina color azul que dice _YUKIHIRA,_ el pantalon es del mismo color, tiene un mandil blanco y su cabello esta atado con un pequeño liston blanco...

-sera mejor que te rindas jovencito, ni siquiera tienes lo suficiente como para hacerme frente, aun te falta mucho como para enfrentar a la gran erina - exclamo la rubia con arrogancia mientras soltaba su cabello que estaba en forma de cola de caballo...

-¡como puedes hablarle a tu propio hijo de esa manera, ¿que clase madre eres bruja?! - reclamo issei con enojo pero...

PAAAAAW

la rubia le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente al instante, por otro lado ciertos yukihiras observaban esta escena algo divertida, para ellos era algo común pero también divertido ver esto diariamente ...

-¡jajajajaja no me canso de ver esto del diario, esto es la mejor la forma de quitarme el estres del trabajo!..

-si es divertido, pero creo que no es normal que madre e hijo se traten de esa manera, normalmente esa relación siempre se da con el padre no es así...- comento soma algo preocupado al ver que su querida esposa erina e hijo no se respetaban...

-¿acaso estas celoso de que mi nieto prefiera competir mas con su madre que contigo?...

-bueno no realmente, aun que me gustaría que esos 2 no se intentaran matar cada vez que se hacemos competencias de comida, bueno no importa...mientras el espiritu de issei no se extinga no me importaría que sigan asi... - comento soma para seguir comiendo el pequeño plato de estofado que habia preparado su hijo a el y a su abuelo que habían sido los jueces de la competencia

-tienes mucha razón soma, mientras mi nieto pierda ese espíritu competitivo e idiotez que lo caracterizan podrá llegar muy alto y al fin podrá derrotar sus molestos padres que no han cambiado nada desde que se graduaron de ese lugar..- dijo joichiro para seguir degustando ambos platillos que estaban frente a el...

-hablando de eso...¿no crees que es hora de que le digamos sobre eso?...

-no aun no soma, mejor esperaremos a que salga de secundaria, al final de cuentas solo le faltan unas cuantas semanas...

-como quieras viejo, de todas formas en algún momento tendremos que decirle, solo espero que de una buena impresión cuando llegue el momento cuando tenga que ir a ahi y demuestre de lo que esta hecho...

-¡oigan ustedes, dejen de holgazanear y preparen la cena, mas vale que les quede bien, ademas no quiero que comiencen a preparar sus experimentos...¿entendieron?! - dijo erina de forma tan autoritaria que al padre como al hijo no les quedo otra que obedecer a la rubia mientras que el yukihira mas joven sigue inconsciente...

al dia siguiente

issei se encontraba caminando de regreso a casa después de un largo día en la escuela que era uno de los últimos que le quedaban al joven cocinero, pero no caminaba solo venia acompañado con una joven de alrededor de la edad de Issei con un largo cabello castaño claro y ojos de color violeta. Su cabello esta agarrado en dos coletas, cada una con una liga azul, viste un típico uniforme escolar de secundaria y esta demasiado pegado a issei al punto que este le costaba caminar bien por que la chica esta demasiado cerca..

-i-irina ¿me puedes decir por que estas tan pegada a mi?...pregunto issei algo nervioso al no entender el comportamiento de la castaña

-oh vamos ise kun, ¿acaso no te gusta que tu linda amiga de la infancia este pegada a ti?

-no es eso, pero no quiero tropezarme como la ultima vez que venias pegada de la misma manera...

-ooooh vamos ise kun, no finjas,...se que te gusta que estemos de esta manera, aparte no crees que ya es hora que me confieses algo - dijo irina mientras movía su cintura y ponía ambas manos en sus mejillas

-creo que tienes razón... Irina yo... - hablo issei con seriedad mientras agarraba a su amiga de la infancia por los hombros que inmediatamente se sonrojo al ver la seriedad de su amigo...

"¡al fin después de tanto tiempo lo va a hacer...al fin se me va a declarar...al fin me va a pedir que sea su novia!" pensó la chica con emoción mientras se imaginaba como iba a ser su vida con issei..

Se imaginó que issei la iba a besar en ese momento y en la ceremonia de graduación, después de eso este la invitaría a trabajar en el restaurante de su familia donde pasarían mucho tiempo juntos, después de un tiempo le pediría matrimonio y después tendrían hijos para luego envejecer juntos...la rubia de coletas ya se había imaginado todo una vida con issei...

Desgraciadamente a la vida le gusta jugar bromas muy crueles a aquellos que sueñan demasiado o en este caso que esperan mucho de alguien que hará todo lo opuesto a lo esperado...

-hace unos días tome dinero de tu cartera, lo use para comprar mermelada, jamón y unas cuantas anchoas, es que era para una nueva receta que se me ocurrió - exclamo issei con una sonrisa de idiota

irina quedo en shock después de escuchar a issei, este estaba tan despreocupado por haber tomado de su dinero sin su consentimiento, pero eso no era lo que le dolio a irina, le dolio que simplemente issei no entendiera la indirecta que le estaba dando, literalmente le estaba gritando en la cara que lo ama pero este simplemente ni siquiera sabia nada acerca de sus sentimientos, eso lo que realmente le frustraba y enojaba...

-Ise kun...

-SI...

PAAAAAAMMMMM

irina le dio un fuerte patada en la entrepierna a nuestro querido héroe que ni si quiera entendía el por que su amiga de la infancia lo había golpeado tan fuerte en una parte tan sensible para cualquier hombre...

después de que irina patease a su amado amigo de la infancia que ahora se encuentra tirado en el suelo con los ojos en blanco por el dolor que sentía procedió a retirarse pero no sin darle una mirada sin brillo y emociones..

-idiota...termino irina de decir para retirarse mientras todo el mundo que estaba alrededor observaba la escena y sentían lastima por pobre chico que había sido golpeado tan brutalmente

para suerte de el ningún conocido del joven cocinero vio esta escena o eso al menos el creía, para su mala suerte cierta rubia y que es madre del chico observo todo de principio a fin, tenia una cara de decepción en su rostro, era como si hubiera esperado otro resultado, aun que no vestía su traje de cocinera si no de una típica ama de casa que consistía en unos jeans azules, una suéter negro y unos zapatillas sin tacón ...

lentamente comenzó acercarse a su hijo que aun se encontraba tirado, en cuanto llego con el lo observo por un momento pero con aun con una gran decepción...

-vamos levántate, te estas poniendo en ridículo, no quiero que mi hijo sea el hazme reír, así que vamos levántate para que me expliques que es lo que paso con esa chica - dijo erina con una sonrisa suave mientras ayudaba a levantar a issei que aun estaba dolido por el fuerte golpe - vamos a un parque que esta cerca de aqui...

-s-si - dijo issei con con dolor

en el parque - momentos después

-asi que solo te pateo por que le robaste dinero... comento erina mientras estaba sentada en uno de los asientos del parque al lado de su hijo

-si, eso creo...aunque ella me pidió que le confesara algo mama, supuse que ya sabia que tome dinero prestado de su cartera, pero no creo que fuera para tanto como para que me golpeara de esa manera...

erina no sabia si reírse o enojarse por que su hijo era un completo tonto cuando se trataba de las mujeres, a pesar de que era muy dura con el cuando se trataba de cocinar, sabia que no siempre debía ser asi, debes en cuando debía aconsejarlo o apoyarlo cuando se trataba de cosas diferentes, en este caso debia hacerle ver el error que cometió con su amiga de la infancia...

-issei, aun no comprendes el corazón de las mujeres, si realmente quieres crecer como persona debes entender eso y otras cosas mas que estan relacionadas con el amor...

-¿amor?...

-si amor, incluso si quieres volverte un gran cocinero, ¡tienes que entender cosas como el amor que es lo principal que te ayudara convertirte en el mejor cocinero hijo mio!... exclamo erina con mucha determinación pero...

-¿dijiste algo mama? - pregunto issei que estaba revisando su celular y no había puesto atención a lo que había dicho su querida madre...

-ahora entiendo el por que te golpeo esa chica, realmente eres un idiota cuando se trata de lo sentimental, aun que no tengo derecho a hablar tu padre es igual de idiota, todavia recuerdo cuanto trabajo le costo darse cuenta el que me gustaba...aun que...

-¿aunque que mama?...

-bueno no siempre me gusto tu padre...cuando lo conocí en preparatoria hizo que lo odiara casi al instante, realmente era un chico sin modales, muy molesto, arrogante y esa sonrisa de idiota que ponia...esa como la odiaba y lo peor nunca entendió mi sarcasmo - comento la rubia con frustración mientras un aura negra la rodeaba esto asusto a issei que retrocedió un poco - aun que poco a poco se fue ganando mi respeto y admiración al nunca darse por vencido en momentos dificiles, pero se gano mi corazón cuando al final me salvo de mi misma... - termino de decir con cariño

-vaya se nota que tu y papa tienen historia juntos desde la preparatoria...aunque me gustaría saber a que escuela asistieron ambos, realmente me gustaría saberlo ya que nunca me lo dijeron madre...

-bueno, no te lo puedo decir issei - comento con una sonrisa suave...

-¡¿que?! ¡¿por que no mama?!...

-bueno aun no puedo, tendrás que esperar hasta que te gradúes de secundaria, bueno ya es hora de irnos se esta haciendo tarde y a lo mejor tu padre ya se preocupo al ver que ninguno de los 2 a llegado a casa...¿vienes?...dijo erina mientras le extendia la mano a su querido hijo...

-haaaaaa bien - dijo issei para caminar al lado de su madre que lo sujeto del brazo

(hijo mio...aun no es tiempo de que te lo diga, si te lo dijera se arruinaría la sorpresa...todo este tiempo te hemos preparado para cuando tengas ingresar ahi y pongas nuestro nombre en alto, como alguna vez tu padre y yo lo hicimos al lado de nuestros amigos... me pregunto que clase de personas te encontraras cuando llegues ahi)...penso erina mientras caminaba al lado de su hijo...

semanas despues

-¡¿como que se fueron de viaje?! - grito impresionado el yukihira mas joven despues de hablar con su abuelo que le conto que sus padres salieron de viaje...

-bueno tus padres han decidido darse un descanso de la cocina para viajar por el mundo y comer otro tipos de cocinas para expandir el menu del restaurante y yo ire a trabajar con un amigo al extranjero...buenos nos vemos issei - dijo joichiro para tomar su maleta e irse

-¡¿oye anciano que va a pasar con restaurante?!...

-bueno estará cerrado hasta entonces...dijo joichiro para intentar irse de nueva cuenta pero fue detenido de nuevo por issei

-¡¿pero que pasara conmigo?!...

-tienes razón se me olvido decirte que tienes que ir a este lugar mañana a las 10 am - dijo joichiro para entregarle un pedazo de papel que tenia apuntada una dirección, pero no solamente le entrego eso le entrego cuaderno que tenia como portada una fotografía familiar de issei cuando era niño, erina, soma que estaban ambos lados del niño y joichirou que estaba al lado de soma, pero lo que mas destacaba en el fondo era el restaurante yukihira...

-¿abuelo y esto? ...

-bueno, veras es un pequeño regalo que te dejaron tus padres, ahí están anotadas varias recetas que son mías, de soma pero principalmente de tu madre, dijeron que te sera muy útil a donde iras y también es para que no te sientas solo...bueno ya voy retrasado, asi que me voy issei cuídate muchacho... - comento joichiro para dejar solo a su nieto que aun no procesaba lo que estaba pasando...

(issei...a partir de mañana comenzaras una vida en una escuela que te ayudara a evolucionar como cocinero pero principalmente como persona, eso es lo que tus padres y yo queremos para ti, aun que espero que no seas tan tonto como el despistado de soma, realmente tardo mucho en darse en ver cual era el secreto para ser un gran chef...)...pensó joichiro para tomar un taxi e irse al aeropuerto..

al dia siguiente

issei había llegado a la dirección que estaba apuntada, este se encontraba boquiabierto al ver que estaba parado enfrente de La **Academia Culinaria Tōtsuki** también conocida como **Academia Culinaria y de Ceremonia del Té Tōtsuki** es la más famosa y prestigiosa academia de todo Japón, ubicada en la capital del mismo país, Tokio, esta entrena a los estudiantes para que éstos puedan convertirse en la élite de la cocina japonesa y mundial. issei solo habia leido sobre esa academia a través de revistas...

habia leido que esa academia es una de las más reconocidas dentro de la industria por lo que son mucho más estrictos que cualquier otra academia normal, de hecho la probabilidad de aprobar es muy baja y los que llegan a poder alcanzar tal hazaña terminan en la élite de la industria culinaria, casi todos fundando sus propios restaurantes por todo el mundo y alcanzando la fama. Un ejemplo de cuán estricto puede ser el sistema de aprobación está en que normalmente, de los aproximadamente 1000 estudiantes del 1er año, tan solo 100 llegan a pasar al segundo y los graduados pueden ser contados con los dedos de una mano por lo que la tasa de aprobación no sobrepasa el 1%...

también había leído que anteriormente esta alguna vez le perteneció a la familia nakiri hace casi 20 años, pero ya no mas gracias a las deudas que dejo el que alguna vez fue director gracias a engaños y planes malévolos...azami nakamura el que alguna vez fue un miembro de la prestigiosa familia y que fue derrocado del puesto de director gracias a un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes que se negaron a seguir sus ideales, pero como se menciono antes este dejo una gran cantidad de deudas a la prestigiosa institución ya que hizo tratos con personas que solo querian llevar a la quiebra a la familia nakiri para apoderarse de la academia, lamentablemente la academia se puso a la venta un par de años después de que azami saliera del poder...

actualmente esta le pertenecía a la familia gremory que es muy conocida alrededor del mundo por sus lujosos hoteles de 5 estrellas pero principalmente por su restaurantes que solo preparan comida gourmet, lamentablemente para trabajar en alguno de sus restaurantes solo hay 2 opciones, se tiene que estudiar en totsuki y lograr graduarse que casi es algo imposible para muchos ya que esta aun conserva el mismo sistema educativo que manejaba la familia nakiri, esto resulto un poco extraño para muchos en los principios que la familia gremory obtuvo poder sobre totsuki, pero después se supo que lo hacían para mantener la tradición de totsuki y por respeto a la familia nakiri que estaba en la quiebra, aun que realmente lo único que quería la familia gremory era que los nakiri trabajaran para ellos en forma de agradecimiento de que rescataron totsuki de las manos de personas que solo la llevarían a la ruina, pero afortunadamente no funciono y estos prefirieron vivir como personas normales que servirles aquellos que se aprovecharon que estaban débiles para robarles lo que les pertenecía, actualmente todos los miembros de la familia nakiri viven ocultos bajo otros nombres...

la otra forma era ser reconocido por un gremory, que significa esto bueno si un miembro de la prestigiosa familia ve talento en algún estudiante y este/a le pide que trabaje para el, es mas que seguro que se tenga un buen trabajo en alguno de sus hoteles o restaurantes, aparte tendrás un sueldo excelente, incluso si se tiene suerte cabe la posibilidad de que te cases con un miembro de la prestigiosa familia siempre y cuando se cumpla con los requisitos que la familia gremory pide...

para muchos eso seria un sueño hecho realidad, tener un trabajo con buena paga en lugar de ultra lujo en alguna parte del mundo con la posibilidad de casarte con miembro de la prestigiosa es lo que muchos anhelan cuando estudian en totsuki, pero no issei, el solo se conformaba con graduarse del lugar, derrotar a sus padres y abuelo en una batalla culinaria para por fin volverse el dueño de yukihira, ese era su único sueño...

-me pregunto ¿por que mis padres quieren que venga a estudiar a este lugar?...estoy mas que listo para heredar yukihira y con lo que se es mas que suficiente para manejarlo correctamente, no voy asistir a una escuela de cocina para que me enseñen todo lo que ya aprendí de mis padres, no quiero estar estudiando al lado de un montón de idiotas pretenciosos que se creen mucho por que sus familias tiene mucho dinero, bueno mejor me voy... - dijo issei para retirarse pero..

RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING

el teléfono celular de issei que tenia guardado en uno de sus bolsillos de su pantalón comenzó a vibrar repentinamente, issei sabia que alguien conocido lo estaba llamando, aun que no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para saber de quien se trataba, solo había 3 personas que lo llaman a su celular, su abuelo, su padre que solo lo llaman para decirle que traiga ingredientes para una nueva receta que se les ocurrió y su madre que cuando no esta trabajando en el comedor lo llama para saber que estuviera bien, a pesar de que erina a veces es muy dura con su querido hijo siempre se preocupa por el cuando ve que no llega de la escuela a la hora que normalmenteo hace, en pocas palabras es una madre sobre protectora y cariñosa...

-haaaaaaaa a veces me arrepiento haberme comprado este celular, esos 3 solo me llaman para decirme tonterías, pero esta vez me alegra tenerlo, les voy a preguntar el por que se fueron de viaje sin preguntarme... HOLA... - dijo issei contestando su celular..

 **"!mas vale que ni se te ocurra irte de ahí jovencito!"** grito erina desde el otro lado de la linea

-!que rayos te pasa bruja, por que me gritas, el que debería estar enojado soy yo..se largaron sin decirme adios¡

 **"¡si te dijimos que nos íbamos ir de viaje hace una semana, pero estabas tan ocupado probando esas nuevas y repugnantes recetas que no me prestaste atención!"** grito erina haciendo que issei se quedara callado por que sabia que tenia razón..

issei recordó que en mas de una ocasión su madre y padre intentaron hablar con el como menciono erina, el no les había prestado la atención necesaria asi que mejor dejo que hablara su querida madre para que no lo siguiera regañando..

 **"issei yo se que esto no es nuevo para ti pero no te mandamos ahi por que pensábamos que no supieras lo suficiente para administrar yukihira, por el contrario te mandamos a que presentaras el examen de ingreso a totsuki por que creemos que tienes lo necesario para ingresar ahí y demuestres que no todos tiene el talento que tu tienes para cocinar, también lo hicimos por que queremos que mejores"...**

-¿mejore?..

 **"sabrás a lo que me refiero cuando comiences tu vida de estudiante en ese lugar, aparte me gustaria que mi hijo asistiera al mismo lugar que yo asisti cuando era joven, bueno solo hable para eso buena suerte issei"**

-si mama pero no la necesitare - termino de decir issei después de que su madre lo motivara - solo puedes responderme algo..¿como supiste que iba abandonar el lugar?...

 **"mi corazón de madre me lo dijo, acaso se te olvido que nuestra conexión es muy fuerte y te conozco mejor que nadie, siempre fuiste muy apegado a mi cuando eras niño...pero hay que dejar de hablar del pasado si no me pondré nostálgica, lo ultimo que te voy a decir es que si tienes alguna duda solo lee ese cuaderno que tiene nuestras recetas, puede que te sea de ayuda en algún momento y si necesitas hablar con nosotros no dudes en llamar ¿de acuerdo?..."**

-de acuerdo mama, cuídense solo espero que vengan a visitarme durante las vacaciones y salúdame a papa...

 **"no dudes que lo haremos cuídate y papa también manda saludos, adiós issei"** termino de decir erina para finalizar la llamada

-haaaaa esta bruja, si no entro a este lugar y presento el examen me matara y no me dejara heredar el restaurante, bueno es hora de que demuestre el estilo yukihira... - dijo issei para dirigirse a un edificio enorme

en alguna parte de nueva york

-¿ya te sientes mas tranquila?..- pregunto soma a erina

-si, aun que no dudo que logre entrar a totsuki, solo espero que no sea odiado como tu cuando tu entraste...

-bueno eso dependerá de el, pero se te olvido decirle el secreto para ser un gran chef...

-no lo olvide, solo preferí no decírselo... no quiero a una chica sin talento dentro de la familia, aun que no dudo que encuentre alguna chica que quiera impresionar... - dijo erina con una sonrisa

-yo tampoco lo dudo erina, aun que sera divertido ver en que tipo de cocinero se convierte - dijo soma divertido

-en uno loco como tu y mi suegro o en uno perfeccionista como yo, sera interesante ver en que se convierte nuestro querido hijo...

-sera interesante, solo espero que esos molestos gremory no quieran usarlo..- termino de decir soma para abrazar a erina

-chefs yukihira ya terminaron de hablar, los comensales exigen su presencia quieren seguir degustando de su comida exquisita - dijo una mujer que vestía como mesera que estaba para en la entrada de un restaurante de lujo...

-si si ya vamos, ¿acaso no podemos tomarnos 5 minutos sin que los clientes pidan nuestra presencia?...dijo soma para regresara dentro del restaurante mientras era acompañado por erina que solo veis el hermoso atardecer

-buena suerte issei - dijo erina para entrar al lugar

de regreso a japón momentos después

issei caminaba como si nada al edificio donde presentaría el examen para ingresar a totsuki, pero a pesar de que caminaba con tranquilidad lo único malo que pasaba era que todo los otros aspirantes lo observaban con desprecio mientras le decían insultos pero simplemente los ignoraba...

en cuanto llego al lugar donde presentaría la prueba pudo notar que había un silencio total, no por que el estuviera ahi si no por la persona que estaba enfrente del grupo de aspirantes...

-sean bienvenidos aspirantes al examen de ingreso de la academia totsuki... dijo una hermosa chica de cabellera rojo carmesí, de grandes pechos que viste el uniforme tradicional de totsuki que estaba enfrente de todo el grupo aspirantes

-¡n-no puede ser que ella sea la que nos va evaluar! - decía uno con miedo mientras retrocedía

-¡de-debe ser mentira, ¿por que de entre todas las personas tiene que ser ella nuestra evaluadora?!..

-creí que iba a ser fácil entrar aquí pero creo que ni siquiera podre ingresar en este lugar, ahora que les diré a mis padres...

-mejor me voy, no quiero ser humillado ni expuesto en este lugar...

los lamentos del grupo de aspirantes se podían escuchar en todo el lugar, esto le causo una gran curiosidad a issei ya que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, asi que decidió preguntarle a uno de los tantos chicos que se estaban lamentando...

-¿oye se podría saber por que están quejando?, ni siquiera a comenzado la prueba - pregunto issei inocentemente

-¡¿acaso eres idiota, no sabes quien es ella?! - susurro enojado el chico que issei decidió preguntarle sobre lo que estaba pasando - ella es rias gremory, hija de los dueños la academia y hermana menor del actual director, ella es reconocida por su gran talento para la cocina desde muy pequeña, ha ganado cada concurso culinario al que se ha presentado, nadie ha sido capaz de derrotarla, cada cocinero que enfrenta termina con una derrota aplastante, muchos la apodan la princesa de la ruina carmesí, la chef demoníaca...

-¿rias..gremory? ¿princesa de la ruina carmesí? ¿chef demoníaca?... pregunto issei confundido

-¡no puedo creer que alguien como tu no sepa quien es ella...su familia son unas celebridades en el mundo culinario!... - grito el chico con enojo ganándose la atención de todos incluso de su evaluadora

-vaya se nota que alguien tiene mucho entusiasmo, pero por favor guarda la calma si no me veré obligada a sacarte de aquí y jamas en la vida podrás volver a presentar este examen ¿de acuerdo?... exclamo rias con una sonrisa para que el chico asintiera con miedo.. - bien es hora de que me presente, mi nombre es rias gremory yo seré su evaluadora durante este examen, se preguntaran que tipo de examen harán, bueno en si estaba planeado que hicieran un examen escrito que es el 70 por ciento de la calificación y los que lo aprobaran pasarían directo a una de las estaciones de cocina para que comenzaran a preparar uno de sus platillos que yo misma probare, pero creo que solo haremos lo segundo, tienen una hora para preparar algo delicioso no importa que platillo sea, si no es de mi agrado díganle adiós a sus sueños de ser cocineros...termino de decir.

todo el mundo se paralizo en ese momento después de escuchar a la pelirroja, nadie espero que eliminaría la prueba escrita en donde muchos esperaban pasar y asi quedarse en totsuki pero desgraciadamente no iba a ser así, ya que la hija y hermana del director rias gremory no se los iba a permitir...

esta inmediatamente noto el miedo en aquel grupo de chicos que solo la observaban con miedo, esto provoco que se formara una sonrisa en su rostro...

-se nota que no quieren hacerlo, bueno si no creen que pueden presentar este examen pueden retirarse, tiene 2 minutos si no fueron ese tiempo, daré por hecho que si presentaran la prueba y si la fallan les aseguro que jamas volverán a cocinar en sus vidas.. dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa tenebrosa

en ese momento todo el grupo de aspirantes corrió hacia la salida aterrados como si de ello dependiera su vida, realmente la la pelirroja había asustado a cada aspirante que se había presentado, ninguno de los presentes tuvo el valor para enfrentar su prueba, ni siquiera aquellos que venían de familias que se dedican a la industria culinaria...

despues de los 2 minutos el lugar se había vaciado por completo dejando solamente a la pelirroja que tenia una gran cara de decepción...

-vaya no pensé que en verdad se asustarían tan fácil, es fastidioso ver que cada año llegan un montón de incompetentes que se creen mucho solo por que sus familias pertenecen al medio gastronómico, para colmo solo son idiotas que apenas han tocado un cuchillo en su vida y ya se creen cocineros, realmente me dan lastima no saben lo que es ser un cocinero... -dijo con aburrimiento la pelirroja

-supongo que tu tampoco lo sabes, un verdadero cocinero no ofende a alguien por sus habilidades - dijo issei que estaba recargado en una de las paredes del lugar esperando a que comenzara la prueba...

la pelirroja quedo algo impresionada al ver que solo una persona había aceptado presentar su prueba, pero también pensó que se trataba de otro idiota que solo quería presumir de sus habilidades en la cocina que era poca cosa para ella...

-jojojo, pero mira que tenemos aqui, al parecer si hubo un valiente que se animo aceptar mi reto pero...¿me pregunto que tanto puedes mantener esa confianza?, por tu forma de vestir puedo notar que no perteneces a ninguna familia prestigiosa del medio gastronómico...¿no es asi?...

-si mi familia no son unos multimillonarios que solo engordan los bolsillos explotando a verdaderos cocineros, nosotros preferimos atender directamente a nuestros clientes y si te lo preguntas nosotros no juzgamos a la gente por su forma de vestir, para nosotros toda la gente es igual... asi es como debe ser un cocinero, disculpa si soy un poco rudo ojou sama... - dijo issei con una sonrisa provocando que la pelirroja se enfureciera al instante...

-se nota que tienes agallas, bien vamos a ver hasta donde llegas, bien la prueba consiste en que prepares algo de tu gusto ¿no es asi?...pues bien cambiaremos un poco esa regla, preparas cualquier platillo pero...yo escogeré el ingrediente... - dijo rias para acercarse a uno de los enormes refrigeradores del lugar y sacar lo que parecía...

-un salmón?...dijo issei

-si salmón, solo tiene un dia que lo pescaron y es de la mas alta calidad, espero que no tengas quejas con esto y me prepares algo delicioso ah...eh...cual me dijiste que era tu nombre?..

-no te lo he dicho y es una grosería no habértelo dicho antes...mi nombre es issei...yukihira issei es un placer - dijo issei con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a ponerse una filipina de cocinero que es tenia guardada en un portafolio que también contiene 3 cuchillos, curiosamente en la filipina no decia yukihira...decia familia en la espalda..

-bien yukihira issei kun quiero que me prepares algo delicioso y si no es de mi agrado...bueno ya sabes que pasara, tienes una hora - dijo rias para ir a sentarse en uno de los asientos del lugar para observar al castaño pelirrojo que comenzó a cortar una parte del salmón...

"el salmón es un ingrediente imprescindible en la cocina japonesa, con este se pueden preparar una gran variedad de platillos tradicionales de japón, es un manjar que se puede consumir fresco, incluso tras haber sufrido algún proceso de conservación, me pregunto que tipo de platillo piensas preparar para mi yukihira issei, una persona común como tu jamas podrá satisfacer mi paladar tan exigente como el mio..." pensó la pelirroja mientras dejaba de ver a issei para observar su teléfono celular..

la pelirroja no esperaba mucho de aquel chico que proviene del una humilde familia que tiene un pequeño comedor, incluso tampoco espero mucho de aquellos que provenían de familias adineradas como la suya, aun que había una diferencia entre esos chicos y ella, rias desde pequeña habia cocinado todo tipo de platillos para personas con paladares exigentes, asi es su forma de vida desde que fue niña, todo con tal de estar en la cima para hacer sentir orgullosos a sus padres...

a pesar de que puede cocinar lo mejor, no le fue sencillo el lograrlo, tuvo que aprender de los mejores maestros del medio para lograr tener ese nivel, actualmente es considerada una prodigio y es comparada con la que alguna vez fue considerada la princesa de totsuki ya hace varios años, la cual no se sabe su paradero que después de graduarse se esfumo de la escena culinaria y que solo aparecía debes en cuando para trabajar en restaurantes de alto prestigio a nivel mundial solo por un par de dias para luego volver desaparecer...

durante bastante tiempo la familia gremory intento encontrarla para ofrecerle trabajo pero siempre fallaba en llegar a ella ya que cuando por fin la habían encontrado ella desaparecía sin dejar rastro antes de que le pudieran decir algo, los únicos que sabían en donde se encontraba eran sus pocos amigos que formaron parte de la generación 92 y los otros miembros de la familia nakiri que se negaron a decirles en donde se encontraba, incluso la familia gremory llegaron a ofrecer cantidades exuberantes a ellos para que hablaran, pero como dije ellos se negaron...

actualmente aun siguen en su búsqueda pero siguen sin encontrarla, aun que les han llegado rumores de que vive en japón, pero no se sabe en que parte exactamente...

-¡termine!..ya puedes degustarlo ojou sama - exclamo issei de forma divertida mientras le presentaba su plato y hacia una reverencia para burlarse de rias que se enojo por la actitud de issei...

-¿eh? ¿se puede saber que rayos es esto? - exclamo con enojo la pelirroja mientras observaba aquel platillo

-¿como que que es?...es obvio que es salmón frito - dijo con una cara divertida

-¡eres un idiota, me has hecho perder mi tiempo!...- grito rias con furia

la pelirroja ya estaba en su limite, quería golpear aquel chico que le hizo perder su tiempo, pero perdió su enojo momentáneamente cuando volvió a observar aquel salmón que comenzó a tener leve brillo

-e-el salmón esta..esta...

-así es el salmón esta caramelizado, así que antes de que se enfrié prueba este platillo, te prometo que no te arrepentirás - dijo issei para que rías tomara un cuchillo y un tenedor para luego comenzar a cortar una porción de aquel filete con el cuchillo...

en ese momento rías al meter el pedazo de salmón abrió los ojos impresionada

-¡esta delicioso! - grito rias impresionada

-muchas gracias por el cumplido ojou sama - dijo issei

"¡¿como rayos puede estar tan delicioso algo que parece un simple experimento?!..."

-te estarás preguntando, como es que logre algo así de delicioso, bueno es simple primero puse a calentar aceite de oliva, ya cuando tuvo la temperatura perfecta, metí la porción de salmón que corte hace un rato a freír a fuego lento para que que se cocinara perfectamente por dentro, cuando tomo el color adecuado subi la temperatura para dorarlo perfectamente por fuera...

-pero ese no es el secreto del sabor de este salmón, agregaste algo mas a ese aderezo aparte de miel no es asi?..-pregunto rias seriamente

-asi que te diste cuenta, pues tienes razón use una mandarina para darle un sabor un poco mas intenso al aderezo, Cuando el salmón ya estaba ligeramente dorado por fuera, le añadí a la sartén la salsa de miel y mandarina, continuando con el fuego alto. Lo deje solo unos minutos, de tal forma que cuando el salmón acabase de dorarse con la miel este quedara caramelizado ligeramente. - dijo issei con una sonrisa - y como notaste le agregue pasas que freí por unos momentos que contrastan perfectamente...termino de decir para que rias comenzara a devorar mas rápido el salmón como si no hubiera mañana

"¡este chico..tiene un talento increíble!, es la primera vez que veo que alguien tiene un gran talento como este, preparo este salmón de la mejor manera posible, no siquiera losejorea alumnos de segundó año de totsuki tienen este nivel" pensó rias mientras terminaba de comer aquel platillo "creo que ya encontré la pieza que para completar el equipo que necesito"

momentos después

rias había terminado comer ese delicioso salmón que issei le había preparado, por unos momentos ambos guardaron silencio para que la pelirroja carmesi lo rompiera con una sonrisa..

-yukihira issei, pasaste mi prueba de ingreso - dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa para que issei también sonriera - pero solo tengo una condición para que formes parte de totsuki - dijo para que issei quedara desconcertado

-¿de que condición se trata? - pregunto issei seriamente

-bueno la condición es que trabajes como uno de mis lindos sirvientes desde el primer momento que entres como estudiante de totsuki y por el resto de tu vida, si trabajas para mi tendrás una gran posibilidad de graduarte casi sin ningún esfuerzo, tendrás a los maestros a tu disposición y te podran enseñar incluso fuera del horario de clases, incluso después de que te gradúes podras trabajar en uno de los restaurantes de mi familia si lo deseas o podras trabajar directamente con mi familia, es lo único que tienes que hacer...¿entonces dime...aceptas yukihira issei?.. - dijo rías mientras extendia su mano y una sonrisa cariñosa se formaba en su rostro

-¿entonces para poder estudiar en este lugar tengo volverme tu esclavo? - dijo issei con seriedad

-bueno...yo no diría que esclavo exactamente pero si lo pones de esa manera entonces si, pero no tienes por que preocuparte nuestra familia tiene la reputación de ser muy cariñosos con sus sirvientes, puede que te haya dado una mala impresión hace un rato pero realmente yo no soy asi...actué de esa manera por que solo quería que se fueran ese montón de idiotas pretenciosos, normalmente soy amable y muy cariñosa con mis lindos sirvientes, asi que hay que olvidarnos de nuestra primera impresión y comenzar desde cero...asi que mi nombre es rias gremory, es un gusto conocerte y te pido que seas mi lindo sirviente yukihira issei - dijo mientras aun mantenía su mano extendida pero..

-para tu mala suerte no tengo ni la mas mínima intención de aceptar tu propuesta y aun que eso implique el no entrar a estudiar a este lugar - dijo issei de la forma mas fria posible para que rias se sorprendiera un poco por la respuesta de aquel chico pero luego recupero la compostura..

-piénsalo bien, prácticamente estas desperdiciando la gran oportunidad de tener una vida llena de lujos y poder trabajar en los mejores lugares a nivel mundial, ¿realmente estas dispuesto a dejar pasar esta oportunidad por la que muchos comerían lodo de mis pies para obtenerla?... dijo rias

-si no me importa dejar ir eso, yo ya tengo un objetivo y es heredar el restaurante de mi familia eso es todo, no me importa los lujos, el dinero, la fama ni siquiera el trabajar para ti o tu familia, no quiero estar bajo el mando de una chica pretenciosa que solo me usara para su propios beneficios y que se la pasara gritandome que hacer, con mi madre es mas que suficiente para que haga eso, adiós rias gremory...-dijo el castaño pelirrojo para abandonar el aula dejando impactada a la heredera de la familia gremory desconcertada y que no supo que hacer ante tal respuesta

momentos después afuera de totsuki

issei temblaba de miedo después de haber rechazado a rias gremory y la oportunidad de estudiar en totsuki, pero ese no era el motivo por el cual temblaba de miedo era por que ahora no sabia que les iba a decir a sus padres sobre lo que hizo pero principalmente que le iba a decir a su madre...

-¿maldición ahora que le digo a la bruja? me va a matar en cuanto le diga lo que hice - decia issei con miedo mientra se dirigía a casa

oficina del director - academia totsuki

Un hombre alrededor de los 25 años de edad, de cabello rojo carmesí que viste un traje empresarial color negro, se encontraba observando un pequeño monitor que esta conectado a una cámara de vigilancia que se ubica en uno de los tantos salones de la academia, para ser exacto esta ubicada en el salón donde se presentó el examen de ingreso a totsuki y también se encontraba rías meditando sobre lo que había pasado...

-vaya es la primera vez que alguien rechaza una oferta de trabajo de nuestra familia, ese muchacho en verdad tiene un orgullo muy grande como para haber rechazado a rias de esa manera, en verdad es muy interesante... Grayfia - dijo el hombre para que una mujer de cabello plateado vestida de maid francesa con un cuerpo demasiado erótico entrara en el lugar...

-¿me mando llamar sirzechs sama? - pregunto de forma educada

-si...quiero que me traigas la solicitud del chico que rechazo a rias - dijo el hombre identificado como sirzechs

-¿se puede saber para que la quiere mi señor?..

-bueno quiero darle una buena sorpresa a ese chico al estilo gremory - dijo sirzech con una sonrisa

-en un momento regresare con ella, con su permiso - dijo grayfia para retirarse

"Ese chico es muy no...demasiado interesante, quiero ver de lo que es capaz" pensó sirzechs mientras observaba el cielo desde el asiento de su oficina

fin del capitulo 1

espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

residencia yukihira- horas despues

-haaaaaaaaa...¿como rayos le voy a explicar a papa, al abuelo pero principalmente a la bruja de mi madre que rechazase entrar a totsuki solo para evitar servirle a esa pelirroja que solo me quería tener bajo su servicio?... no puedo creer que por rechazar a esa loca se generaran tantos problemas - dijo con fastidio mientras observaba el techo de su cuarto... - no quiero imaginarme que cara pondrá mama cuando se entere que no logre ingresar a totsuki, purrrrrrrrr de tan solo pensarlo me dan escalofrios - exclamo para abrazarse a si mismo mientras se imaginaba a erina como un monstruo aterrador que solo lo golpeaba por que si..

para issei el solo imaginar el como iba a reaccionar su madre le causaba un gran temor, de hecho de entre los 3 adultos que viven con el o mas bien vivían al que mas le tiene miedo es a su madre, a su padre soma no por que es muy relajado y solo se enoja cuando critican su comida o cuando no quieren comer sus experimentos, su abuelo joichiro es igual que soma y desde pequeño siempre lo ha consentido al punto que lo ha llevado a unos cuantos viajes al extranjero sin pedirle permiso o opinión a los padres de este, pero con erina ha sido todo lo contrario, issei desde que tiene memoria siempre ha visto a erina como la figura de autoridad en el hogar, siempre lo reprendía muy severamente cuando cometía alguna travesura o cometía algún error en la escuela, aun que tampoco era tan mala como el a veces pensaba cuando era niño, es mas de una ocasión compartió varios hermosos momentos que solo una madre puedo compartir con un hijo...

desde comer un helado en un parque cercano hasta tomarse fotos en los parques de diversiones cuando iba con ella, de hecho según lo que recordaba issei fue por ella que comenzó a cocinar, por aquella mujer que se la pasa gritándole mucho y golpeándolo cuando este le falta al respeto diciéndole bruja..

cuando era pequeño el se emocionaba al ver como su madre como cocinaba platillos en extremo deliciosos solo para el, el queria hacer lo mismo, cocinar para alegrar a la gente asi como su madre lo hacia con el, aun que su primer maestro fue su abuelo que le obsequio su primer cuchillo de cocina, obviamente esto provoco que a erina casi le diera un infarto cuando vio a su pequeño retoño con un cuchillo, obviamente para los 2 yukihiras no hubo ningún problema que el miembro mas joven de su familia aprendiera el estilo de vida que ellos llevan, al principio erina se negó rotundamente ya que no queria que su hijo se dedicara a lo mismo que ella, no por que ella no creyera que el pequeño niño no tuviera el talento necesario para cocinar, si no por que quería que issei tuviera la vida de un niño normal...

pero al final pequeño issei logro su objetivo cuando su padre intervino y logro convencer a su querida esposa que solo dio negativas durante un mes por que no quería que su pequeño soma cocinara, pero por alguna razón cambio de opinión con la condición de que issei fuera instruido correctamente por los 3 en las artes culinarias, a partir de ahi la vida de issei se volvió bastante complicada, ya no salia a jugar tanto como deseaba ya que tenia que tomar las clases de su madre, terminaba cansado por que soma y joichirou lo ponían a picar los vegetales para el comedor como el también afilar los cuchillos de su padre, abuelo y madre, realmente fue muy duro para el abandonar la vida de un niño común, pero actualmente jamas se ha arrepentido de haber tomado ese camino...

-realmente voy a extrañar pelear con la bruja, también extrañare preparar cosas asquerosas con el abuelo y papa - dijo issei con algo de nostalgia para bajar a la cocina de su casa y prepararse algo de cenar

cocina yukihira - momentos despues

issei se habia preparado un simple sandwich ya que no tenia ánimos ni siquiera para cocinar algo mejor, realmente haber preferido no entrar a totsuki por rias le bajo un poco el animo, cuando regresara toda su familia no tendría el valor para verlos a la cara, no por que no haya hecho un buen trabajo si no por que su orgullo se interpuso en su camino para el ingreso a la academia culinaria totsuki..

-haaaaaa creo que debi haber considerado un poco la oferta de esa tonta, a lo mejor se me hubiera ocurrido algo para quitármela de encima mas adelante, pero ahora no lo sabre...bueno que mas da, ya se me ocurrira algo para convencer a los viejos para que hereden yukihira despues - dijo issei tranquilamente con una sonrisa despreocupada para regresar a su cuarto pero...

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

alguien comenzó a tocar con mucha desesperación el timbre de su hogar como si su vida dependiera de ello, esto molesto un poco al al adolescente que solo quería regresar a su habitación a comer su sandwich con tranquilidad...

-¡rayos por que tocan de esa manera, en un momento abro! ¡¿acaso no escucharon que dije que un moment...?! - dijo issei molesto pero no pudo terminar su oracion ya que vio en la entrada de su casa a 3 personas...

uno era un niño pelirrojo mas o menos de 8 años de edad, una mujer bastante hermosa de cabello plateado vestida de maid y a un hombre pelirrojo que viste un traje de ejecutivo...

-lo siento, lo siento es que mi hijo esta tan entusiasmado por que salimos de casa que se le olvidaron sus modales - dijo el hombre pelirrojo con una sonrisa sincera - oye millicas discúlpate - dijo el hombre pelirrojo.

-lo siento señor, no mi fue la intención tocar tantas veces el timbre, es que estaba feliz por que salí de casa que se me olvido que siempre debo comportarme, discúlpeme - dijo millicas mientras hacia una reverencia..

-n-no te preocupes pequeño, yo también fui niño y no es fácil contener tu emoción, asi que no te preocupes - dijo issei con una sonrisa para que el pequeño se alegrara..

-bueno me presento yo soy... dijo el pelirrojo

-ya se quien eres, sirzechs gremory el actual director de la academia totsuki, hijo de los de los dueños de la academia y hermano mayor de la fastidiosa que me quiso convertir en su perro - dijo issei aburrido

-¡le voy a pedir de favor que sea un poco mas respetuoso cuando se dirija a sirzech sama y hable de rias sama!- dijo la maid seriamente

-ya, ya grayfia no es para tanto, olvidándonos de eso ya que sabes quien soy, lo único que falta es decirte el motivo por el cual he venido hasta aqui - dijo sirzech con una sonrisa

-si es para que me disculpe por decirle pretenciosa a tu hermana, sera mejor que te vayas, estas perdiendo tu tiempo, no pienso disculparme sobre lo que dije - dijo issei molesto pero..

-para nada, no he venido para eso, he venido aqui para entregarte esto - dijo el pelirrojo mientras le entregaba un sobre a issei que lo abrio inmediatamente y quedara algo impresionado

-¡e-esto es..! - dijo issei

-asi es, es tu carta de aceptación, oficialmente eres un estudiante de totsuki, ahora solo me queda decirte que espero verte en la ceremonia de inicio de la generación 112 de totsuki - dijo sirzech - por cierto..este es tu uniforme -termino de decir para entregarle una gran caja que tenia el símbolo de la familia gremory, esto sorprendió a issei, ya que no espero que el mismo director fuera hasta a su hogar para entregarle el uniforme oficial de totsuki...

-g-gracias..

-de nada, bueno eso era todo, la fecha de ingreso es en un mes, como te dije espero verte ahi, nos vemos después - dijo sirzech para despedirse y retirarse con su hijo y la maid en una gran limusina..

-eso fue raro, ¿por que el director de totsuki vendría hasta mi casa?...bueno no importa...¡ahora si soy un estudiante totsuki y ya no tendré que inventarle una excusa estúpida a papa, al abuelo y a la bruja, pero lo mejor es que no tendré que ser el perro de esa presumida para ingresar a totsuki...GENIAL! - exclamo issei mientras agitaba la caja con felicidad para regresar adentro de su casa y llevar la enorme caja a sala pero nunca se espero que tuviera otra visita inesperada...-¡IRINA..¿QUE RAYOS HACES AQUI? MAS BIEN POR QUE ESTAS ENTRANDO POR LA UNA DE LAS VENTANAS DE LA SALA?! - grito soma a todo pulmon..

-I-Ise kun...v-veras...y-yo, co-como te explico que... -decia irina bastante nerviosa mientras pensaba una excusa creible que justificara su presencia en lugar pero...

PAAAWW

irina le dio un fuerte puñetazo a issei que quedo inconsciente inmediatamente por la fuerza del golpe que recibio de parte de su amiga de la infancia...

-¡p-perdóname i-ise kun no fue mi intención golpearte! - gritaba irinia desesperada mientras abofeteaba al chico para que despertara pero no daba el resultado esperado...

1 hora después

issei había despertado después de haber recibido el poderoso de su amiga de la infancia que por alguna razón aun desconocida para el ella había entrado por una de las ventanas de su casa sin su permiso, obviamente issei esta molesto por que la chica frente a el que guarda silencio total y no daba alguna explicación para justificar sus acciones..

-y bien irina, me puedes explicar por que te metiste a mi casa sin mi permiso y también quiero que me digas por que me golpeaste si yo no te hice para provocar eso - dijo issei bastante molesto pero irina aun guardaba silencio como si estuviera pensando una excusa razonable que la sacara del problema que ella misma genero..

-pues veras ise kun...es que queria disculparme por haberte golpeado el otro día y la única forma que se me ocurrió para hacerlo fue que yo metiera a tu habitación para recompensarte por lo sucedido - dijo la castaña mientras un gran sonrojo aparecía en su rostro..

-¿recompensarme?...no entiendo lo que dices, pero sinceramente no es la primera vez que me golpeas de esa manera, asi que no tengo por molestarme por algo que ya es costumbre entre nosotros - dijo issei con una sonrisa de bobo, esto hizo que la castaña se sintiera mas aliviada pero también enojada ya que issei no entendía nada el motivo de su visita

-e-entiendo ise kun - dijo irina con una sonrisa pero era mas que obvio que estaba bastante enojada.

"¿por que rayos no entiende que vine a colarme a su habitación para demostrarle de que yo si quiero ser su novia? en verdad eres un idiota ise kun, acaso no puedes ver que tienes una gran suerte al tener una amiga de la infancia bastante hermosa, que es devorada por la mirada de muchos chicos de nuestra edad y que te patearían el trasero solo para tener una oportunidad conmigo " pensó bastante molesta la castaña

-bueno irina ya que estas aqui, quiero decirte algo muy importante que me sucedió hoy ..-dijo issei para mostrarle el sobre que le entrego el director de totsuki sirzechs gremory cuando visito su casa..

-¡¿fuiste aceptado en la academia culinaria de totsuki?! - grito irina bastante sorprendida

-si, pero casi no logro por que no quise acceder al capricho de una chica pretenciosa, pero al parecer el director de alguna forma se entero de que pase el examen de ingreso y me trajo la carta de aceptación - dijo issei bastante alegre por el contrario de la castaña que aun no asimilaba la noticia

-ise kun...-susurro irina

-¿si?...

-¡¿olvidaste que cuando eramos niños prometimos que siempre iríamos a la misma escuela y que nunca nos separaríamos?! ¡así que olvídate de que entraras a esa escuela y estudiaras conmigo en una preparatoria común como la gente normal! - grito irina mientras estaba encima de issei que no entendía su comportamiento tan repentino

-bu-bueno no es como si yo quisiera entrar a estudiar en ese lugar pero la bruja de mi madre me obligo a hacerlo y no me quedo de otra que cumplir su capricho - dijo issei mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a irina que se calmo rápidamente cuando issei hablo de su madre

-a-asi que mi sueg..quiero decir tu mama quiere que vayas a ese lugar, bueno ella es una mujer muy educada, con un porte elegante, hermosa y quiere que su hijo se convierta en un hombre formidable, bueno si es una petición suya no puedes negarte - dijo irina con una sonrisa nerviosa - ¡asi que tienes que dar lo mejor de ti en ese lugar...¿entendiste ise kun?!..

-si - dijo issei aburrido para abandonar la sala donde esta irina que a cada momento cambia de humor - bueno tengo descansar nos vemos ...

-¡o-oye ise kun ¿que va pasar conmigo?, ya es muy noche para que regrese a mi casa, acaso no piensas ir a dejarme como lo haria un hombre!...

-irina...vives a 2 casas a la derecha, no hay motivo alguno para que te acompañe y la ultima vez que alguien intento hacerte algo fue llevado al hospital por que le rompiste 3 costillas y un brazo solo por que te toco el hombro por que quería pedirte la hora, estoy mas preocupado por las personas que se encuentren contigo a esta hora...- dijo issei para sacar a la castaña de su casa que ya no le dio tiempo de decir algo ya que issei le cerro la puerta en la cara con aburrimiento..- a veces creo que esta loca, siempre sufre de cambios de humor y me golpea sin razón..

totsuki - ceremonia de ingreso un mes después

todos los estudiantes de esta prestigiosa academia estaban listos para dar comienzo al siguiente ciclo escolar, todos estaban emocionados ya que iban a compartir su nueva vida en la división de preparatoria de totsuki junto a rias gremory la hermana menor del actual director de totsuki, sirzechs gremory un hombre bastante guapo e inteligente, que es deseado por la comunidad femenina que para su desgracia ya es casado y es respetado por todos los varones ya que tiene una esposa bastante hermosa, grayfia gremory hija de la familia lucifuge que es dueña de los hoteles y restaurantes que compiten en calidad con los de la familia gremory, aun que ambos se casaron por conveniencia de ambas familias, pero después de un tiempo se enamoraron y tuvieron un hijo...millicas gremory..un niño de 9 años de edad que es la adoración de los dueños de totsuki...

pero volviendo a lo importante, el antes mencionado sirzechs gremory en este momento se encontraba parado en frente de toda la comunidad estudiantil...

-¡buenas tardes queridos alumnos de totsuki, me alegra que hayan podido llegar hasta este punto los que pasaron la división de secundaria de este lugar con éxito, para mi es una gran dicha ver que hay una gran cantidad de talentos dentro de nuestra academia, espero que den lo mejor de ustedes para que no sean expulsados de este lugar! - dijo sirzechs con una sonrisa como si no fuera nada importante -¡como saben solo los mejores llegan a sobrevivir los 3 años o en otras palabras, solo el 1% de ustedes sobrevivirá a esos 3 años, en pocas palabras la mayoría solo son peones de sacrificio, asi que den lo mejor de ustedes para sobre salir sobre el resto! - termino de decir para retirarse y cederle el micrófono a su hermana que se puso inmediatamente enfrente del grupo de estudiantes..

-lo único que diré es que espero lo mejor de ustedes, solo me quiero graduar al lado de los mejores de la generación 112 y espero llevarme bien con cada uno de ustedes, también si quieren trabajar para mi solo aceptare únicamente a los mejores, eso era todo con su permiso - dijo rias para retirarse atras de una enorme cortina blanca para no sin antes darle el micrófono a otra estudiante que solo estaba para dar el resto de los anuncios..

-¡como dijo nuestro querido director hay que dar lo mejor para sobrevivir, asi que no hay que desanimarse,! - dijo la chica con alegría mientras hacia poses como si fuera una idol - pasando a otra cosa, solo se les recuerda que ya ha todos se les asigno un dormitorio y se les entrego sus horarios de clase como sus grupos...

todos los alumnos escuchaban con atención aquella chica por que querían saber cuantos alumnos habían logrado pasar el examen, aun que muchos habían escuchado que todos aquellos que presentaron ese examen salieron huyendo ya que su evaluadora fue la misma rias gremory, eso les dio a entender que era lógico que no iba a haber algún alumno nuevo...

-por ultimo solo me queda presentar al único estudiante que paso el examen de ingreso de la academia, asi que ven por favor - dijo la chica mientras llamaba a un chico que estaba entre todos los estudiantes

-¿onii sama habrá hecho un nuevo examen de ingreso?...bueno no lo culpo después de que asuste a todos los cobardes que se presentaron ese día, no le quedo de otra que hacerlo por que si no quedaria mal ante muchas instituciones culinarias - dijo rias mientras bebia una taza de te que era servida por una voluptuosa joven de la misma edad que Rias con un largo cabello negro y ojos violetas. Su cabello esta usualmente atado en una larga cola de caballo que le llega hasta las piernas con dos antenas que sobresalen de la parte superior que se inclinan hacia atrás, con un listón naranja que mantiene todo en su lugar. Como la mayoría de las chicas en la **Academia totsuki** , ella lleva el uniforme escolar femenino de la academia totsuki, junto con calcetines negros hasta la rodilla.

-ara ara pero rias no espantaste a todos, se te olvido aquel chico que se quedo para presentar el examen pero también te rechazo - dijo la chica de cabello de negro como si estuviera burlando de rias, cosa que le molesto a la pelirroja..

-¡akeno ya te he dicho que no me rechazo, es que solo no quise presionarlo para que tomara una decisión adecuada por eso se termino yendo! - dijo rias mientras inflaba sus mejillas comicamente

-ara ara como te gusta mentir rias, no estuviste en shock hasta hace una semana por aquel chico, tuve que cuidar de ti ya que no comías, no te bañabas e incluso se te olvidaron hacer tus deberes por que aun no aceptabas que ese chico te rechazo - dijo akeno

-¡akeno ya no digas cosas innecesarias! - dijo rias mientras se enojaba como si fuera una niña pequeña...

-fufufu no tienes por que enojarte rias, de todas formas si te rechazo o no, el no entro a la academia, perdió una gran oportunidad - dijo akeno para que su amiga se calmara un poco

-tienes razón en eso, ese chico rechazo una oportunidad única de tener una vida muy fácil junto a nosotros, bueno no importa lo hecho hecho esta, aun que me gustaría darle su merecido por humillarme de esa manera - comento rias mientras apretaba la taza de te..

-ara ara rias hablas como si fueras una novia despechada, ¿acaso ese chico te robo el corazón? - comento akeno

-¡haaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡acaso estas loca, yo jamas me enamoraría así nada mas y menos de alguien tan vulgar como ese chico con cara de idiota! - grito rias mientras un gran sonrojo aparecía ne su cara mientras agitaba sus brazos

-bueno mi nombre es yukihira issei..es un placer - dijo issei mientras hacia una reverencia y tenia una cara despreocupada por otro lado rias estaba sorprendida por que escucho la voz del chico que la rechazo hace un mes, este se encontraba parado como si nada enfrente de todos los estudiantes...

-ara ara ¿escuchaste rias?...al parecer si tenemos un nuevo compañ...¿rias te pasa algo? - pregunto akeno que veía que su amiga estaba en shock cuando escucha el nombre de issei

-yukihira issei - susurro rias para ir a donde estaba issei y la otra estudiante que habia terminado de dar los anuncios

-¿pasa algo rias sama? -pregunto la estudiante que no entendía el por que de la presencia de rias pero esta le quito el micrófono sin decir nada

-yo rias gremory te doy la bienvenida a totsuki yukihira issei, espero que nos llevemos bien - dijo la auto mencionada mientras extendía su mano al chico que solo la miraba confundido

-g-gracias espero lo mismo - dijo issei dudoso mientras estrechaba la mano de la pelirroja que lo sujeto con mas fuerza de lo esperado, era como si no lo quisiera dejar ir, parecia una niña pequeña que se aferraba a su juguete nuevo...

-ahora que eres parte de la familia totsuki me gustaría ofrecerte ser parte de mis lindos sirvientes, ¿así que dime aceptas?... te prometo que no te arrepentirás si aceptas - dijo rias de forma arrogante como si fuera la primera vez que se encontrara con el chico frente a el, por otro lado todo los estudiantes presentes estaban impresionados ya que era la primera vez que habían visto que la heredera gremory ofreciera a un estudiante ser su sirviente personalmente, todos sabían que cuando le ofrecía trabajo a alguien mandaba a uno de los tantos sirvientes de su familia para hacerlo...pero esta vez fue diferente, no solo lo hizo personalmente también lo hizo enfrente de todos los estudiantes que aun no asimilaban lo que acaba de pasar...pero..

"ahora no te quedara otra que aceptar yukihira issei, te ofrecí ser mi sirviente enfrente de todos para que te sintieras acorralado, cada uno de ellos mataría para tener esta misma oportunidad que tu y ahora te odiaran, lo único que te puede salvar de su furia es trabajar para mi, ahora dime yukihira issei ¿que vas hacer? ¿te volverás mi lindo perrito que cuidare de todos o prefieres convertirte en la persona mas odiada de totsuki?" pensó la pelirroja mientras no soltaba la mano de issei

-bueno creo como te dijo la ultima vez, yo no pienso trabajar para alguien tan arrogante como tu, no estoy interesado en tu fortuna, en la fama, ni trabajar para tu familia, lo único que necesito es el restaurante de mi familia y si te preguntas el por que estoy aqui, bueno el mismo director fue a dejarme la carta de aceptación hasta mi casa, aun que la caja de donde venia mi uniforme tenia muchos regalos que realmente no me interesan y los deseche - dijo isse con aburrimiento para que..

-¿eh? ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?! - gritaron todos los estudiantes después de haber escuchado a issei

-¡¿el mismo director le llevo su carta de aceptación?! - grito uno

-¡¿como se atreve a rechazar a rias onee sama de esta manera?! ¡¿quien se cree que es?! - grito otra estudiante con rabia

-¡¿acaso esta loco?! ¡¿como alguien como el puede rechazar el trabajar para rias sama que es una belleza?!...simplemente no lo entiendo - grito otro mientras arrojaba sus cosas al suelo por la envidia

todo el mundo comenzó a gritarle insultos aquel chico que soltó la mano de rias que estaba impactada al no creer lo que estaba sucediendo, era la segunda vez que el mismo chico la rechazaba pero esta vez lo hizo en publico, para ella era algo imposible de creer en toda su vida era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así, desde que nació sus padres siempre le habían consentido todos sus caprichos como toda la gente a su alrededor, jamas había recibido una negativa en toda su vida, ni siquiera de sus amigos, pero como dicen para todo hay una primera vez y el encargado de darle su primera como segunda negativa fue yukihira issei, hijo de una humilde pareja que son dueños de un pequeño local de comida que estaba ubicado en un pequeño distrito comercial que en este momento estaba desconcertado por los repentinos gritos de odio de todos los estudiantes que lo estaban maldiciendo por su suerte...

-¿acaso hice algo malo? - pregunto issei a rias pero esta aun se mantenía en shock - hola ¿te pregunte si hice algo malo? - volvió a preguntar mientras ,movía su mano enfrente de la mirada de rias que no respondía - que grosera, mejor me voy a clase que una media hora ya va a comenzar..

en ese momento issei abandono el lugar para dirigirse a uno de los edificios mientras era abucheado por todos lo estudiantes que también le arrojaban cosas y lo insultaban por negarse a ser sirviente de rias...

mientras tanto heredera gremory aun no se recuperaba de la impresión, lo único que hacia era quedarse parada en aquel lugar donde fue rechazada por segunda vez por issei que no dudo ni un momento en decirle que no, por un instante parecia que se hubiera petrificado para luego quebrarse y volverse polvo que se lo llevo el viento..

-ara ara... tal parece que este año escolar sera mas entretenido que los demás, con ese chico yukihira issei hará todo mas entretenido - dijo akeno bastante divertida mientras se acercaba a rias que estaba hecha polvo para recoger sus restos con una aspiradora, todo lo hizo para ayudarla a que se recuperara por la impresión de no poder obtener lo que queria...

por otro lado el director de totsuki sirzechs gremory observo todo lo que había pasado, pero lo hacia con bastante tranquilidad...

-al parecer mi plan fallo, a ese chico no le importa lo que los demás digan, ahora que recuerdo alguien una vez me contó que hace 20 años un chico de la generación 92 también fue odiado por todos los estudiantes de la academia por decir que todos ellos era un escalón mas para su ascenso hacia su objetivo, lo malo es que nadie recuerda su nombre, parece que este chico repite la historia, aun que en aquel entonces los que regían totsuki era la familia nakiri, bueno importa, conociendo a rias en algún momento va a lograr tener a ese chico bajo su mando, pero creo que le daré un pequeño escarmiento por humillar de esta manera a mi pequeña hermanita - dijo sirzech para retirarse del lugar pero no era el unico que observo esto, varios chicos que no estaban en la ceremonia directamente lo vieron y pensaron que issei era alguien bastante interesante como para que rías le haya ofrecido trabajo de esa manera...

una hora después - en alguno de los edificios de totsuki

todos lo estudiantes de la academia estaban bastantes nerviosos por que se enteraron que todos los maestros que iban a trabajar con la generación 112 iban a ser lo mas estrictos de todo totsuki, pero la que estaba mas nerviosa era principalmente una chica de alrededor de 15-16 años de edad con un largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Su cabello largo llega hasta la espalda, con un flequillo dividido sobre la frente y un solo filamento que sobresale de la parte superior, inclinándose hacia atrás. ella normalmente usa el uniforme escolar de las chicas de la academia totsuki, aunque con un suéter negro sobre su camisa en lugar del saco tradicional de totsuki, pero ahora usa un traje tradicional de cocinera que consiste en un pantalón blanco, zapatillas negras cerrada y una filipina blanca, aun que también tiene el cabello recogido para evitar contaminar algún alimento..

el nombre de esta chica es asia argento, ella proviene de Italia y entro a totsuki por que sus padres que son dueños de un pequeño restaurante, estos le dijeron que tenia talento para la cocina que muy pocas veces se ve en alguien tan joven como lo es esta chica, aun que principalmente entro a totsuki por que quiere ser como la gran cocinera megumi aldini que es de procedencia japonesa pero que se caso con takumi aldini un gran chef italiano que perteneció a la generación 92 o mejor conocida como las joyas de la corona, ambos pertenecieron a los rebeldes que se opusieron al régimen de azami nakamura...

asia admira a ambos chefs que curiosamente tienen su restaurante ubicado muy cerca de su hogar y constantemente asia lo visita para probar la deliciosa comida que se sirve ahi que es de alta calidad y tiene un toque hogareño que le proporciona megumi, las hijas gemelas de la pareja estudian en totsuki y al igual que issei rechazaron la oferta de trabajar para rias, que en ese momento envió alguno de sus sirvientes para para hablar con ellas...

volviendo al tema, asi se encuentra nerviosa por que se entero de que toda su generación iba atener a los maestros mas difíciles pero lo que mas la ponía nerviosa era por el compañero de cocina que le habian asignado..se trata del mismo yukihira issei que se encuentra observando todo lo que hay en la estación de cocina que le asignaron a el y asia que estaba llorando por la suerte que le toco..

"¡¿por que de entre todas las personas tuvo que tocarme el?! la vida realmente es muy cruel conmigo" pensó Asia con tristeza mientras lloraba en posicion fetal

-asi que ha la torpe le toco el chico nuevo -dijo una persona desde atrás del par de chicos que voltearon inmediatamente y vieron a una chica atractiva, alrededor de la misma edad que Issei, con el cabello negro largo hasta sus caderas y los ojos de color violeta que viste tambien el mismo uniforme que Asia..

-¡yuma san! - grito asia sorprendida

-¿acaso la conoces? - pregunto issei aburrido

-mi nombre es amano yuma y si me conoce, esta chica estuvo pegada a mi durante los 3 años de secundaria, parecía mi perrito faldero, aun que después me aburrí y la deseche ya que no le aporto nada a mi cocina, asia no tiene talento para la cocina, no se quien fue el idiota que le dijo que sirve para cocinar, es patética - dijo yuma mientras veia con desprecio a asia que casi llora por sus palabras pero...

-supongo que tu eras la que no tienes talento, si usas la gente para robarle sus técnicas en la cocina, significa que la patética eres por que no tienes un estilo de cocina propio y te vales de los demás para sobre salir, no importa como lo veas si usaste asia es por viste que ella tiene talento y tu no - dijo issei como si nada provocando que yuma se llenara de rabia y quisiera atacar al chico frente a el pero..

-es mejor que te calmes yuma, ese chico no vale la pena, acaso no viste lo que hizo en la ceremonia de inauguración rechazo a la princesa gremory como si nada, es un idiota sin remedio que no ve que rechazo la oportunidad de su vida - dijo otra chica alta y fornida con largo cabello azul marino que oscurecía el ojo derecho y los ojos castaños que viste igual un atuendo de cocinera blanco al igual que Asia y yuma

-no me molestes kalawarner, aparte solo les estaba mostrando su lugar a estos chicos que no pertenecen a este lugar, aqui vienen verdaderos cocineros, no gente como ustedes que creen que tiene talento, lo mejor que pueden hacer es irse de aqui y dejar que los verdaderos cocineros se quedan - dijo yuma de forma arrogante

-si es verdad lo que dices..¿entonces por que rias gremory me pidió ser su sirviente?..no creo que haya simple casualidad - dijo issei provocando que ambas chicas se enojaran - supongo que si son tan talentosas cocinando entonces también debieron haber recibido una invitación de rias gremory para ser sirvientas - termino de decir para que ambas se quedaran calladas y voltearan a otro lado para que después se fueran a su estación de trabajo..

PAF

PAF

PAF

PAF

todos guardaron silencio cuando se comenzaron a escuchar los pasos de alguien que caminaba afuera del aula cosa que puso a todos los chicos del lugar bastante nervioso a excepción de issei que se mantuvo en calma...bueno era obvio por que no sabia quien era la persona que se acercaba...

FLAAAAAAAAAASSSSHHHHH

en ese momento la puerta corrediza del lugar se abrio dejando ver a una mujer de cabello plateado, bastante sexy, hermosa en todas los sentidos pero lo que mas resaltaba era su mirada fria sin emociones, la misma que visito a issei junto a sirzechs hace un mes atras..

-¡¿que rayos hace aqui la sirvienta del director?! - grito issei a todo pulmon para que asia lo tomara de la boca y lo callara mientras la mujer los veia con su mirada fria

-señor yukihira, le voy a pedir de favor que guarde sus preguntas para cuando termine la clase si no me veré obligada a suspenderlo por tiempo indefinido de mi clase, también va lo mismo para los demás, si hacen comenten alguna falta de respeto en mi clase se ira suspendidos, no me importa si sus familias son adineradas o son las mas poderosas del país, aquí son mas que simples estudiantes que si no cumples los requerimientos reprueban - dijo la mujer con mucha seriedad provocando que todos los presentes sudaran frió a excepción de issei que no se sorprendió por la actitud de la mujer frente a el..- ahora procederé a presentarme correctamente, mi nombre es grayfia lucifuge, yo seré su maestra de cocina gourmet, en mi clase solo se pueden obtener una A y una E...ahora procederé a anotar una receta en la pizarra que se encuentra atrás de mi, su trabajo consistirá en recrearla perfectamente sin ningún problema, tienen una hora para preparar este platillo, si tienen algun accidente durante este tiempo, tendrán que arreglárselas para entregar el platillo, todos los ingredientes están atrás de ustedes, bueno es todo pueden comenzar y les deseo suerte para que pasen mi clase..

en ese momentos todos los estudiantes corrieron rápidamente a los estantes para conseguir los ingredientes del platillo que estaba escrito en el pizarra, los unicos que no estaban haciendo nada era issei que estaba leyendo la receta que no entendía muy bien por que estaba escrito en franceses y asia por que entro en panico ya que todos los chicos del lugar tomaron los mejores ingredientes y dejaron los peores para ellos...

-¿bu...beud...biufutt? - decia issei que no sabia hablar ni pronunciar bien el francés...

-¡es Boeuf Bourguignon! ¡Es un platillo tradicional de la comida francesa, es un estofado de carne de buey cuya preparación necesita una hora tan sólo para hacer que la carne se ponga blanda y el sabor fluya más treinta minutos adicionales hirviendo para que la salsa quede adecuadamente!¡si no lo preparamos sabra horrible!- grito asia desesperada al ver que issei estaba desperdiciando el tiempo - ¡a este paso vamos a reprobar, ¿por que tuvo que tocarme este chico de compañero?!

-oye tranquila..no es para tanto..si conozco este platillo, mi papa y mama me solían preparar este platillo cuando era niño, es curioso por que a mi papa lo prepara de una forma extraña y mama es muy metódica cuando lo prepara, asi que no te preocupes, te voy a mostrar que el estilo de cocina yukihira no es un juego - dijo issei con una sonrisa confiada que hizo que la rubia por alguna razón extraña se tranquilizara y siguiera al castaño a los refrigeradores para conseguir la carne que desgraciadamente estaba algo dura y tardaria mas tiempo en ablandarla..

-pobres idiotas no tienen ninguna oportunidad con esa carne dura y esos vegetales demasiados maduros, casi siento lastima por ellos jajajaja y mas que les toco con la única aprendiz de **Roland Chapelle** que fue conocido como el chef que nunca sonrie - dijo yuuma mientras esperaba que la carne se ablandara mientras kalawarner preparaba la salsa

-tienes razon, pobres idiotas, aun que lamento que ese chico tan lindo tenga que reprobar - dijo kalawarner mientras continuaba trabajando

-¿es enserio lo que dijiste?...realmente tienes gustos extraños - dijo yuuma con asco pero su compañera no tomo en cuenta su opinión y continuo con lo suyo..

40 minutos despues..

todos los chicos estaban dando los toques finales a sus platillos pero como esperaba grayfia, algunos tuvieron accidentes que provocaron que se atrasaran con su platillo o eso pensaba...

-¡terminamos! - dijo issei con una sonrisa confiada mientras presentaba su platillo su platillo a su profesora al lado de su timida compañera ...

esta los miros desconfiada por un momento ya que no espero que el par de alumnos terminaran tan rápido y menos cuando vio que tuvieron problemas con los ingredientes...

-veo que terminaron muy rapido..¿en verdad prepararon esto correctamente?..saben que no tolero errores en mi clase - dijo grayfia para tomar un tenedor para comprobar lo blando de la carne - ¡la carne es muy blanda, incluso el tenedor rebota en la carne! -dijo grayfia algo sorprendida para observar detenidamente a issei

pero no era la unica que los observo sorprendidos, también lo hacían todos los estudiantes presentes que no entendían como habían logrado ablandar la carne si en menos tiempo que ellos..

-¿yukihira issei que ratos hiciste para que la carne se ablandara de este modo? - pregunto la peli-platina con seriedad

-bueno..normalmente hecho miel a muchas cosas que preparo últimamente, aun que la idea no es mia es de mi padre que me enseño que la miel sirve para ablandar la carne, la proteasa de de la miel provoca que se ablande hasta el punto que parece que parece gelatina, aun que no solo es blanda - dijo issei incitando a que grayfia sensei probara el platillo..

este inmediatamente entendió lo que quiso decir issei para luego cortar un pedazo de carne que se veia bastante jugosa desde cualquier punto e hizo que la peli-plateada sintiera una gran necesidad de comerlo...

"se ve tan delicioso y jugoso" - pensó la mujer para meter el pedazo de carne en su boca y abriera sus ojos impresionada "¡no solo se ve, es tan delicioso y jugoso, cada vez que lo mastico siento como si se derritiera la carne, incluso la miel le da un toco dulce que queda perfecto en la carne de buey e incluso el aderezo de champiñon salteado, sal, pimienta y bouquet garni fue preparado de una forma excelente, no hay ningún error en este platillo, quiero seguir comiendo esto por el resto de mi vida!"

en ese momento grayfia comenzó a devorar el platillo con gran velocidad provocando que el resto de los alumnos quedaran confundidos por su reacción, esta al terminar de comer el exquisito platillo sonrió maravillada como si hubiera probado algo celestial..

-¡¿grayfia sensei sonrió?! - gritaron sorprendidos todos los presentes al ver la hermosa sonrisa de la mujer...

-yukihira issei, Asia argento tienen una A - dijo una grayfia con una sonrisa para que la pareja de cocineros chocaran ambas manos por la alegría

-¡o no la salsa del Boeuf Bourguignon se quemo! - gritaron alteradas un par de cocineras que quisieron humillar a issei y asia hace una hora atrás, pero no eran las únicas ...

todos los que veían con odio y desprecio al par de cocineros cometieron un error en sus platillos ya que por prestarles atención a issei y asia descuidaron sus propios trabajos, al final grayfia les dio a todos los presentes una E por que sus platillos sabían horribles...

una hora después de clases

issei y Asia se encontraban limpiando su estación de trabajo e incluso lavando los utensilios que usaron para cocinar aquel delicioso platillo francés que cautivo a su sensei que inmediatamente se retiro cuando termino de evaluar a todos sus alumnos presentes...

ambos chicos platicaban sobre su sensei que para sorpresa de issei resulto ser la esposa del director de la academia como también una de las maestra si no es que la mas estricta de toda academia totsuki, Asia le explico a issei que grayfia a pesar de que es la esposa del director de totsuki, ella decidió trabajar como una de las maestras ya que quería ayudar a su esposo a sacar a la luz a los mejores alumnos de la academia que ayudarían a darle mas prestigio, obviamente era con el objetivo de reclutar a esos jóvenes talentos para que trabajaran mas adelante para la familia gremory..

-se nota que ha esa familia le gusta reclutar a todos aquellos que tienen talento para la cocina - dijo issei un poco disgustado

-si, aun que los que trabajan para ellos no parecen quejarse, por lo que he escuchado de varios rumores, dicen que la familia gremory siempre son muy cariñosos con sus empleados y jamas le han faltado al respeto a alguien que trabaje para ellos, incluso hay algunos estudiantes que quieren tomara rias sama como su esposa pero los dueños de la academia y director no se los permiten, por que según ellos el único que tendrá derecho a casarse con ella es aquel que logre derrotar a su grupo de sirvientes y a ella - dijo Asia..

-ya veo, pero supongo que no hay algún valiente que lo haya intentado - dijo issei aburrido

-eso no es verdad, yo he estado aqui desde secundaria y he visto a varios chicos retarla en un shokugeki..

-¿shokugeki? - pregunto issei

-bueno como eres nuevo no sabes que es, entonces te explicare..Un Shokugeki es un término utilizado en la Academia Tōtsuki para referirse a los duelos culinarios. El Shokugeki es una tradición en la academia, que permite a nosotros los estudiantes resolver nuestras discusiones mediante sus habilidades en la cocina. - dijo la rubia ganándose la atención de issei que se acerco bastante para escuchar la explicacion de la rubia que continuo hablando pero un poco mas nerviosa - Un Shokugeki puede ser iniciado por cualquiera dentro de la academia. En la mayoría de los casos, los Shokugeki son iniciados para continuar con un proyecto personal de uno de los competidores, o realizar algún tipo de juicio para realizar una expulsión o provocar la disolución de un club. El número de personas que pueden participar en un Shokugeki puede no ser igual, debido a que uno de los contrincantes puede hacerlo en solitario, mientras que el otro puede tener una pareja que lo asista, Cada uno de los contrincantes deben de presentar un tipo de compensación con la cual deben de pagar si perdieran el desafío por lo que ambos deben de estar de acuerdo con ésto, A pesar de que un Shokugeki puede ser iniciado por cualquiera en la academia, hay tres condiciones:

.Un individuo autorizado que valide el Shokugeki, es decir un miembro de la administración de Tōtsuki o el mismo director de la academia deben de validarlo para que sea un Shokugeki oficial.

.Un número impar de jueces, cosa que se hace para evitar un empate durante el enfrentamiento..

.Ambos contrincantes deben de estar de acuerdo para realizarlo, así como con las condiciones establecidas para realizar el Shokugeki. Si un contrincante no está dispuesto, el Shokugeki no será realizado...

-estan son las condiciones para realizar el shokugeki - termino de decir la rubia

-vaya se nota que es un fastidio esos shokugekis, son demasiadas cosas para un simple duelo culinario - dijo issei con pesadez

\- si lo se aunque debo decir que nunca he participado en uno por que no tengo motivo para hacerlo - dijo la rubia para continuar con la explicacion - bueno en que me queda así ya recordé.. después de que el Shokugeki es planteado, ambos contrincantes establecen una fecha y un tema para cocinar, la solicitud es enviada al _Departamento Administrativo del Shokugeki_ para que reconozcan el desafío como oficial, por lo que los contrincantes pueden utilizar el tiempo que haya hasta el enfrentamiento para prepararse, debido además a que ellos deben de proporcionar sus propios ingredientes y cualquier tipo de aparato que los pueda ayudar a preparar su platillo. Durante el enfrentamiento que es mayormente realizado en la Arena de Shokugeki, ambos contrincantes empiezan a cocinar durante un mismo tiempo determinado hasta que luego de terminarlo se los presentan a los jueces, Para determinar cual de los dos platillos es el ganador, los jueces toman en cuenta varios factores como el impacto, la presentación, el aroma y finalmente el sabor. Luego de degustar ambos platillos y comúnmente explicar su experiencia al comerlo, los jueces proceden a realizar la votación colocando el nombre del contrincante cuyo platillo prefieren en un papel, y quien reciba la mayor cantidad de votos es el ganador, pero Aunque un Shokugeki debe de tener un número impar de jueces para evitar un empate, un juez no debe de elegir un ganador si se siente conforme con los dos platillos presentados, lo que puede provocar que el enfrentamiento termine en un empate si no puede decidirse un ganador. Si ésto ocurriera, se volvería a realizar un Shokugeki para un fecha posterior y así resolver la cuestión presentada. Una vez que uno de los contrincantes ha ganado el enfrentamiento, recibirá de inmediato las condiciones establecidas para el enfrentamiento, que no puede ser revocado.- termino de decir la rubia

-incluso para cocinar durante esos shukugekis hay condiciones, se nota que a este lugar le gusta complicar las cosas, pero por lo que entendí si quiero retar a esa pelirroja fastidiosa a un shokugeki tengo que postar algo que le interese y ella tiene que hacer lo mismo, también tenemos que poner varias condiciones en los que ambos estemos de acuerdo y escoger a los jueces para que todo se a justo - dijo issei

-bueno lo resumiste bien perfectamente, aun que me impresiona que llames a rias sama fastidiosa e incluso que te hayas negado a trabajar para ella, realmente eres impresionante - dijo asia con mucha felicidad

-bueno no me gusta que nadie este mandándome todo el tiempo y realmente su actitud pretenciosa me irrita, pero hay que dejar de hablar de ella, la que me impresiona eres tu, preparaste un excelente aderezo para la carne de buey, puedo decir que eres mejor cocinera de lo que te vez - dijo issei con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica

-bueno, todo lo que se de cocina se lo aprendi a mis padres, realmente me enseñaron mucho y quiero que esten orgullosos de mi, por eso vine a este lugar para darles el orgullo que ellos se merecen - dijo asia de forma tierna mientras se sonrojaba - pero soy nada al lado tuyo, es la primera vez que veo que cocinan carne de esa manera, espero que sigamos trabajando juntos de esta manera

-claro...y no tienes que halagarme tanto, al igual que tu solo aplico lo que me enseñaron mis padres, y bueno en festejo de que nos volvimos amigos..¿te gustaria probar una de mis nuevas recetas? - dijo issei mientras saca un pequeño recipiente de su mochila.

-¡estaria encantada de probar tu receta! - dijo asia entusiasmada pero..

en ese momento issei abrio el pequeño recipiente para dejar ver su contenido que era..

-bien asi espero que te guste el jamon encurtido en mantequilla y miel - dijo issei de forma tenebrosa mientras sostenía su aberración con un par de palillos

-eh...c-creo que pas...mmmmmmmmm - asia no pudo terminar de hablar por que issei en ese momento introdujo su insulto a la comida en la boca de la pobre chica que puso una cara de asco cuando sintió el terrible sabor de esa aberración para luego ...

-espero que te haya gustado mi creación por que aun tengo muchos experimentos que mostrarte - dijo issei de forma aterradora mientras arrinconaba aquella chica que no podia escapar...

-¡déjame en paz! - grito asia aterrada

mientras tanto en la mansion gremory

rias se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofas de la enorme sala mientras una taza de te estaba en frente de ella en espera de ser bebida pero no estaba sola...

-rias ya tranquilízate, no te sirve de nada enojarte, si ese chico no quiere trabajar para ti y tu familia creo que debes dejarlo en paz - dijo una joven, aparentemente de la misma edad de Rias, de cabello negro y corto, y de ojos Violetas. Ella lleva un par de gafas de color rojo y el uniforma escolar distintivo de las chicas de la Academia totsuki..

-¿dejarlo en paz?...no lo creo sona, ese chico trabajara para mi, no permitiré que nadie mas ponga las manos encima a ese talento, aun que sea por la fuerza - dijo rias seriamente - aparte hace un rato me llego el informe de que yukihira issei paso con una A la clase de grayfia onee sama, ahora todo el mundo sabe que es un excelente cocinero y los otros asientos lo querrán para si mismos, incluso tu misma sona..

-se nota que viste a traves de mi, pero tienes razón me llamo la atención pero primero debo doblegar a otro chico que quiero para mi- dijo la pelinegra mientras observaba la foto de un chico rubio que era acompañado por una chica peli blanca

-y dices que yo estoy obsesionada, bueno no importa de una vez te advierto que si tocas mi lindo futuro sirviente te aplastare - dijo rias para retirarse dejando sola a la pelinegra que no se tomo nada bien la amenaza

"yukihira issei, juro que a partir de este momento que me dedicare en cuerpo y alma para obligarte a ser mio, no me importa tener que doblegarte para lograrlo" penso la pelirroja para luego sacar su telefono celular y comenzar a llamar alguien..

-hola...es hora de comiences a trabajar, quiero que derrotes a alguien...¡no me importa que hagas solo derrotalo para mi! - grito rias para colgar -yukihira issei espero que estes preparado para lo que viene y tambien que te haya gustado el regalo que te hizo onii sama por haberme humillado en publico, no tendrías que sufrir esto si hubieras aceptado ser mi lindo perrito desde el principio..

fin del capitulo 2

bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y perdon si aun no he actualizado leyenda dorada es que he estado ocupado, bueno como siempre espero sus comentarios y si tienen alguna sugerencia para esta historia pueden decirlo...

hasta la proxima

nota: originalmente esta historia iba ser un crossover de infinite stratos y shokugeki no soma


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Oficina de Coordinación de Servicios Escolares – Academia Culinaria Toutsuki –

Vemos a nuestro castaño rojizo que tiene un ojo morado y uno dorado junto con el estilo del cabello de su padre pero lo tenía algo largo hasta sus hombros siendo que lo demás lo tiene peinado hacia atrás y un único flequillo que se cierne sobre su rostro hasta la barbilla. Se encontraba en el lugar que se le indicó ir en la carta de admisión para estar frente a un escritorio donde fue atendido por dos oficinistas

\- ¿Un dormitorio estudiantil? – Pregunto uno de los asesores mientras ve el papel que le dieron al estudiante nuevo –…Nunca supe que teníamos uno de esos

\- ¿Eeeh? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo – ¿Están bromeando? Mi notificación de admisión dice que había un guía de dormitorios

\- Así que veamos…- Dijo un hombre - ¿Domitorios Estrella Polar?

\- Creo que me suena – Dijo el otro oficinista pensativo mientras que Asia mostro un rostro de estupefacción

\- Argento…¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el hijo de los más grandes chefs de la historia

\- E-Es que he oído cosas de ese lugar – Dijo Asia asustada – Los senpai dicen que es la peor residencia de toda la academia no solo por su ubicación si no porque es muy difícil entrar ahí...

\- Oh – Expreso issei

\- Como sea, no podemos hacer nada por ti – Dijo uno de los hombres del lugar

\- Bueno…iré a ese lugar y preguntare – Dijo el castaño rojizo para irse

\- ¿Yukihira-san? – Pregunto la rubia

\- ¿No vienes conmigo? – Pregunto el mencionado

\- N-No, yo rento un departamento cerca de aquí – Dijo la rubia - Pero suerte…(No puedo decirle que intente en 50 ocasiones entrar y jamás puede. Conseguí una beca y con eso pago mi alquiler, pero eso fue con ayuda de Yuuma-san) – para irse a su residencia muerte de la vergüenza por su bajo rendimiento

Más tarde ese día

El chico empezó a caminar con un calamar seco en la boca mientras se encontraba sumamente agotado

(¡Demonios!...¡¿Qué le pasa a esta escuela?!) Se preguntó Issei molesto (¡Es ridículamente grande!...¿Cuando llegare a la residencia estrella polar? Ya está por anochecer…Estoy exhausto, y además hace frió. Masticar este trozo de calamar no me saciara el hambre) sin darse cuenta de que un papel se fue volando

Pero en su camino se percató como había varios de edificios, desde uno de espejos, otro tradicional, otros de diseño occidental e incluso un molino  
(Sin embargo, debo decir que tiene varios edificios imponentes) Pensó el castaño rojizo (No tengo ni idea de para qué sirven. Pero estamos en una escuela de ricos por lo que deben ser lugares de primera. Ahora que lo pienso, puede que mi residencia tenga un buen aspecto. Ya quiero verla)

Totsuki - Oficina del Director

Sirzechs estaba mirando el atardecer pero con una ligera sonrisa maliciosa pensando en lo mal que lo estaría pasando el chico nuevo, su plan fue mandar al castaño rojizo a la estrella polar con el objetivo de que no tenga dormitorio y que al final vaya rogándole a Rias que lo deje quedarse con ella a cambio de que se vuelva su sirviente. El solo imaginar la escena, lo deleitaba, eso le enseñaría a no meterse con su linda hermana...

Dormitorio Estrella Polar

El castaño rojizo se quedó incrédulo puesto que al llegar vio que era un enorme edificio estilo occidental bastante descuidado con 3 cuervos en la parte del marco

\- ¿Es en serio? – Pregunto el chico con los ojos en blanco y la cara azul para entrar al lugar

Oficina de Coordinación de Servicios Escolares

\- ¡Ah, ya la recuerdo! – Exclamo uno de los sujetos que atendió a Issei

\- ¿Qué pasa? Senpai - Dijo el otro oficinista

\- El [Dormitorio Estrella Polar] es una refinada casa estilo occidental donde los estudiantes podían hospedarse llenándose rápidamente por la gran demanda que tenía, con el tiempo los dormitorios prosperaron y gracias a varios residentes destacados empezó una era de esplendor, una época dorada donde eran prácticamente una nación independiente de la Tōtsuki, esto se repitió en la era de los joyas del [Toutsuki]. Incluso durante varias generaciones los dormitorios tuvieron varios de sus residentes entre los [Diez Élite] y hubo un tiempo donde todos eran de la Estrella Polar. Pero cuando cambio de administración, dejo de estar solicitada y perdió prosperidad puesto que se dice que la actual matrona no solo se opone a los Gremory sino que también es tan exigente que por ello disminuyo el número de estudiantes que ingresaban ahí. De ahí salieron la mayoría de los [10 consejeros de elite] de la 92° generación – Respondió el mencionado - E incluso se dice que tienen sus propias rutas de entrega de víveres

Dormitorio Estrella Polar

Cuando entro, el chico vio como el lugar por dentro estaba oscuro pero en mejor estado que por fuera, sin embargo lo que le llamo la atención fueron varios altavoces en el techo

\- Disculpen… - Dijo Issei perezosamente pero en ese momento algo llamo su atención - ¡Humo!... ¡¿Un incendio?! – como paso un grupo de animales en estampida

\- ¡Usako! ¡Kamosuke! ¡Shikanonshi! ¡No salgan de sus jaulaaas! – Exclamo una chica corriendo tras los animales

*¡Oye la de la habitación 116!* Exclamo una voz molesta *¡¿Volviste a convertir una habitación vacia en un ahumador y metiste animales dentro del dormitorio?! ¡La próximas vez te arrancare la piel y te colgare a ahumar!*

\- ¡Lo siento! – Exclamo la joven que perseguía a sus mascotas

*¡Por último, los del cuarto 288… si vuelven a desfondar su cuarto, les voy a abrir el estómago y les mete sus estúpidos libros ahí!*

*¡L-Lo sentimos!* Exclamaron dos voces

*Tú debes ser Issei Yukihira, el alumno de nuevo ingreso que quiere vivir aquí* Dijo una voz dejando ver a una hermosa mujer casi en sus 40's pero daba la impresión de apenas iniciar sus 30's de ojos de color verde azulado, su cabello tiene un color ámbar y lo lleva atado en cola de caballo mientras viste como una ama de casa. Esto tomo por sorpresa al chico, puesto que como la oyó hablar, pensaba que era una vieja anciana amargada – Soy la encargada, Yuuki Yoshino, llámame [La Madre Santa de la Estrella Polar]

(Y acabe en un sitio extraño) Pensó el castaño rojizo mientras suspira pesadamente

\- Bien, sígueme – Dijo la mujer dejando al nuevo confundido - ¡A una mujer no se le deja esperando! – exclamo molesta

\- Si, Si – Dijo el castaño rojizo perezosamente siguiendo a la mujer hasta una cocina que increíblemente, está bien equipada - ¡Wow! ¡A diferencia del exterior, la cocina esta estupenda!

\- Presta atención – Dijo la matrona - ¡Lo que más desteto son los presumidos! ¿Cuántos platillos crees que he juzgado hasta ahora? Bien quiero que pruebes tu talento. A diferencia de la segunda era dorada, yo elijo el menú. Pero no creas que será tan fácil, mocoso –

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo

\- Tendrás que preparar algo decente con…- Dijo la peli ámbar – Cebollas y uno que otro vegetal, huevos, pan rallado, arroz, especias y condimentos comunes. Por último, el ingrediente estrella de tu desafío…- dijo la mujer mientras que en la mesa estaban los ingredientes para por ultimo sacar una lata

\- Esto es más que suficiente – Dijo Issei sorprendiendo a la matrona

– (¿Qué dijo?) – Pensó Yuuki

\- Yuuki Yoshino-dono, matrona del [Dormitorio Estrella Polar] – Dijo el castaño rojizo mientras que saca una liga con la que sujeta su cabello y se amarra una cinta blanca en su frente que desamarra de su muñeca como un mandil blanco. Al ver esto, es como si viera a un conocido de ella prepararse para un duelo culinario

(Yukihira…) – Pensó la mujer para ver como partía los huevos y cortaba la cebolla como hacia otros preparativos

\- Nunca te di carne de res o pollo, entonces…¿de dónde salió esa hamburguesa? – Pregunto Yuuki

\- Es una hamburguesa de caballa – Respondió Issei

\- ¡¿Usaste la caballa para hacer la hamburguesa?! – Exclamo la mujer

\- Use cebollas, huevo y pan rallado que combine con la caballa para hacer la hamburguesa. Simplemente hice rodajas y mezcle todo con un poco de sal y pimienta para empezarlo a freír. ¡Con eso puedes hacer una suave pieza de carne tipo hamburguesa de caballa! – Explico Issei – Le agregue salsa de soya y jugo de naranja, es decir ponzu, al jugo de caballa. Siendo que este aderezo lo haces más viscoso si le agregas almidón de papa diluido con agua…¡obtienes una gran salsa con un gran sabor refrescante!

\- No puede ser… que… una hamburguesa de caballa…que es un ingrediente que tiene olor tan crudo y fuerte, no sepa a pescado – Comento la peli ámbar

– (¡De…li…cioso!) – exclamo la mujer sintiendo como una descarga recorre su cuerpo mientras babea

"¡Le hubiera creído si me dijera que uso carne de verdad, tiene la sensación carnosa de ser ese ingrediente. Esta tan magníficamente freído, que es tan suave!"

(Ahora va la sopa de huevo) Pensó la mujer para probarla - ¿Qué es esto?

"La base, el dashi, es algo fundamente para el sabor de la sopa. ¡Este sabor indica que uso una base de alta calidad! "  
(Nota: Dashi, es un caldo de pescado que es utilizado bastante en la cocina japonesa)

\- ¡¿Cómo demonios llegaste a esto?! – Exclamo la mujer - ¡No te proporcione bonito o algas que pudieras utilizar como base para la sopa! -

\- Bueno, resulta que tengo algo a mano – Respondió el chico para que la encargada viera como tenía un tentáculo de calmar seco en su boca

\- ¿Estás diciendo que usaste para el dashi, calmar seco? – Pregunto incrédula Yuuki

\- Ya que el calamar seco, es una concentración de deliciosos sabores….- Decía el castaño rojizo – Si lo sumerges en agua hervida por un momento y ajustas el sabor con un poco de sal…¡Puedes hacer una sopa con un sabor muy intenso y un con dashi muy efectivo!

\- ¡Esto es conocido como "El menú de caballa vacia estante de Yukihira"! – Exclamo el castaño

"Pero que chico…con los ingredientes que le di, logro hacer estos 3 platillos de gran calidad. Que sabor tan relajante, es como si mi cuerpo y alma estuvieran siendo calentados. Caballa y calamar, este hermoso sabor salado, conectado con esta comida de mar…me recuerda a mi juventud"  
En ese momento recordaba a su mente, vinieron las imágenes de dos personas quienes cocinaban sus platillos para que ella y sus amigos los probaran. Ante eso, derramo dos lagrimas para sonreír…

\- No esperaba menos de ti, Ise-chan - Dijo la matrona

\- ¿Me conoces? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo sorprendido

\- Por supuesto, te conocí cuando eras bebe – Dijo la encargada del dormitorio – Al principio no te reconocí hasta que te pusiste la banda en la cabeza, te pareces mucho a tus padres. En ti veo a Yukihira, Erina-cchi y Jouichirou-san como se refleja sus conocimientos en tu cocina. Pasaste la prueba, acepto tu entrada a los dormitorios

\- ¡No fue nada! – Exclamo el castaño mientras se quita la liga de su cabello y la cinta de su cabeza

\- Tu cuarto será el 303 – Dijo la mujer – Por cierto me presento formalmente, soy Yuuki Yoshino, ex-10° asiento de los [Consejeros de Elite] y matrona de [Estrella Polar]

\- Gracias, y es un placer – Dijo el castaño rojizo para irse a su habitación

\- Además de que eres el primero de nuevo ingreso como el primero en mucho tiempo de entrar a la primera – Dijo la peli ámbar – Recuerdo a esa chica, creo que se llama Asia Argento, es pésima. Intento entrar aquí en 50 ocasiones y en todas esas veces, la rechace. Al punto, de que mejor busco un departamento, a seguir intentando quedarse aquí

(Que boba es) – Pensó Issei al saber esa información

(Si Ise-chan está aquí, significa que ya va siendo el tiempo) Pensó la peli ámbar (Espero que haya preparado a Yoshiko adecuadamente. Shun, cariño, como nos haces falta)

Departamento de Asia

\- Haaa – Dijo la rubia mientras estaba debajo de la regadera del baño de su hogar – Me hizo probar todos sus fracasos, que reaccionara a ellos me dejo exhausta… ¡Estúpido, Issei-san! ¡Ma trataste como un juguete! – Para luego meterse a la tina con un patito de goma - ¿Cierto, patito? Tú también te sentirías así

Habitación de los Yukihira - New York–

El matrimonio se encontraba en la habitación del hotel lujoso que se le proporciono durante su estancia en esa ciudad. Souma terminaba de cepillarse los dientes, luego de tomar una ducha debido a que estaban descansando de su trabajo. Puesto que la noche anterior, tuvieron una cena buffet donde lucharon en un Shokugeki contra famosos chefs newyorkinos y salieron vencedores, por lo que el dueño al ver las ganancias…decidió darles el día libre. En tanto, Erina vestía una sexy bata azul con pantis a juego mientras que leía un manga shojo

\- Te veo, pensativa – Dijo Souma saliendo del baño con su pantalón de dormir y una playera de tirantes blanca mostrando su cuerpo marcado. Esto se debía a que casi al momento de tomar el 2° asiento de los consejeros se metió a hacer ejercicio y parkour debido a que el nivel de su cocina era alto, por lo que necesitaba mucha condición como resistencia y con el ejercicio aliviaba el estrés - ¿Te preocupa Issei?

\- Me conoces bien, cariño – Dijo la mujer dejando su lectura – Solo estoy pensando en que probablemente entre en [Estrella Polar]

\- ¿Y que tiene de malo? – Pregunto el pelirrojo

\- Que ese lugar no ha cambiado desde que nos graduamos y me pregunto cómo la estará pasando nuestro hijo – Comento la rubia miel

\- Supongo que se acostumbrara, si yo encaje y tú también además de que mi padre también lo hizo, no tienes nada que temer – Dijo el actual patriarca de la familia Yukihira y Nakiri

\- Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa – Dijo la chef – Y el acoso que puede sufrir por parte de los Gremory – mascullo muy molesta

\- Sabes que Yoshino es muy afable a pesar de dar esa impresión de ser estricta como la difunta Fumio-san, confió en ella. Además, ella se opone a esa familia y no deja entrar a sirvientes de ellos en el dormitorio – Comento el chef – Mientras este en [Estrella Polar], esos tipejos no le pondrán un dedo a nuestro pequeño

\- Tienes razón – Dijo la mujer

\- Erina, hay algo que me ha estado preocupando…- Dijo Souma seriamente, cosa que puso nerviosa a su esposa, porque pocas cosas lo ponían así pero en ese momento, Souma recibió una llamada de su padre por lo que lo puso en alta voz

\- viejo, ¿Qué pasa?

*Solo quería saludarlos y hablar de un tema que no me ha dejado tranquilo*

\- Es sobre Issei ¿cierto?

*Sí, tengo miedo que lo absorba la tormenta, como lo hizo conmigo*

Erina sabía perfectamente a que se refiera, luego de [Regimen Du Cusine], Erina quiso saber por qué su padre en ley actuaba de esa manera. Jouichirou le conto su historia. Al oírla, derramo lágrimas y se sintió triste por su suegro...

Ese era el principal motivo por el cual ella se negaba a inducir a su propio hijo al arte culinario ,No quería verlo sufrir de esa manera…su corazón de madre no lo soportaría, a pesar de la relación peculiar que tienen, ella ama a Issei demasiado, su amor por su esposo e hijo era tan inmenso…que fue aquello que lleno el agujero negro que había en su corazón. El cual, su propio padre creo en ella..

Esto hizo que la propia Erina, apreciara su vida junto a su esposo y suegro, la llegada de Issei…volvió su corazón aún más cálido de lo que su amado lo volvió el día en que le dio ese Tenpura Doburin, Issei y Souma son su luz, los cuidaba y cuida, hasta el día de hoy. Aun recordaba las noches donde ella amamantaba a su bebe o las veces que salían juntos a pasear cuando su hijo tenía 1 año, Incluso le gustaba llevarse tan bien con Issei, como lo hace. Si le molestaba que le diga "bruja" pero esa era su alegría, el lazo tan especial y particular que tienen ambos..

\- No te preocupes, papá – Dijo el pelirrojo – Porque…él nos tiene a nosotros – esto sorprendió a la madre y al abuelo del chico

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto Erina

\- Porque el heredo la fuerza de su abuelo, el talento de su madre y mi espíritu. Estará bien, tendrá buenos amigos y superara cualquier desafío con una sonrisa. Incluso si estamos lejos de él, nuestras almas y nuestra cocina están con él. Nunca lo hemos dejado solo, le hemos dado mucho amor desde el día en que llego a nuestras vidas...

Jouichirou y Erina recordaron como desde que estuvo la rubia miel embarazada siempre lo amaron los 3. Jouichirou recordó el día en que le hizo un pastel de cumpleaños que era delicioso, tanto que lo hizo sollozar. Erina recordó cuando lo cargo por primera vez y lloro de alegría al ver su carita mientras lo abrazaba. Souma recordó como lo vio dar sus primeros pasos como su primer cuchillo y dijo "quiero ser un chef tan genial como Tou-chan y Kaa-chan", eso lo hizo realmente feliz. Ante esto, los Yukihira tenían los ojos cerrados con lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas mientras sonreían

"Es verdad, él es nuestro legado al mundo. Pero sobre todo, es nuestra felicidad"

Esto lo pensaron al mismo tiempo mientras recordaban las etapas del joven chef

*Snif…tienes razón, estará bien*

\- Cierto, es nuestro Issei, después de todo

\- Bueno, te dejamos, vamos a dormir

*Ok, que descansen y tengan dulces sueños, Procuren no hacerle un hermano a Issei y un nuevo nieto para mi*

\- ¡Agh! ¡Adiós!...

Souma colgó para que Erina y él se acostaran mientras que la rubia miel usa el pecho de su esposo como almohada y comienzan a dormir  
A pesar de tener casi 40 y tener 16 años de casados, los primeros que los ven, siempre tienen la impresión de que son una pareja de recién casados que apenas van a los 30's..

Habitación 303 – Dormitorio Estrella Polar

Issei se sentaba luego de tomar una merecida ducha después de pasar la prueba que la matrona del lugar le puso para mirar sus alrededor...

(Es verdad, es la primera vez que dejo mi casa en 15 años) Pensó el castaño rojizo al ver su nuevo hogar mientras recordaba como atendía a los comensales de su comedor mientras que sus padres cocinaban juntos como la pareja de casados que son. En ese momento se recostó en su cama mientras mira al techo

\- Cuanto silencio…- Comento pesadamente el nuevo para que una de las tablas del techo se abra dejando ver a una hermosa y joven chica de piel blanca, tiene el pelo largo color rojo purpúreo que le llega hasta la cintura atado con un listón negro con la parte superior alborotada, cubriendo su frente. Sus ojos son grandes y también son de un color azul intenso. Ella destacada por su voluptuosa y proporcionada figura de reloj de arena: caderas anchas, cintura pequeña y un generoso busto. Viste con una camisa ajustada sin mangas, pantalones de mezclilla, delantal y un pañuelo en la cabeza...

\- Bienvenido, chico nuevo – Dijo la joven

\- ¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Exclamo el mencionado

\- Ven, estamos preparando tu fiesta de bienvenida – Dijo la chica

Habitación 205

\- ¡Ya te lo dije! – Exclamo un chico escuálido de lentes y cabello negro que viste con una camisa naranja con una raya beich horizontal y pantalones verdes - ¡Debo estudiar para mi examen escrito! ¡Festejen en otro cuarto! ¡¿Por qué siempre lo hacen en mi cuarto?!

\- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? – Pregunto una chica de tez clara de ojos azul pizarra, su cabello tiene un color ámbar rojizo y lo lleva atado en dos bollos a los lados de su cabeza. Usa una camisa de rayas rosadas y blancas debajo de suéter celeste, unos shorts violetas con un remangado blanco y unas pantuflas naranjas – El cuarto de ambos es el más grande, Marui

\- Vamos Onii-chan, no seas tan amargado – Dijo una chica pequeña con una figura menuda. Ella tiene pelo castaño de longitud media que llega justo por encima de sus hombros. Sus flequillos son angulados y adornados por tres pinzas de pelo, que exponen parcialmente su frente. Como su hermana usa lentes

\- No me creo que sean hermanos – Dijo una rubia de ojos verdes con el cabello corte bob de ojos verdes y piel clara blanca que viste con una camisa de tirantes, falda por debajo de sus rodillas y esta descalza

\- Y-Yo digo lo mismo – Dijo otra rubia idéntica a la primera pero que tiene el cabello suelto y vestía un poco más recatada con una camisa blanca con pompones en los hombros y volantes en el borde con mayas a juego  
Ambas chicas estaban bien desarrolladas como cierta amiga de la infancia del Yukihira

\- Y siempre está limpio cuando entramos – Comento la chica del cabello alborotado

\- ¡No te sientes en mi cama! – Exclamo el identificado como Marui

\- Parece que están todos los del dormitorio – Dijo la joven peli purpura con una sonrisa

\- Si no venimos...seguirás insistiendo – Dijo un moreno que tiene un cabello negro puntiagudo con patillas largas. También tiene una piel bronceada y un cuerpo bien construido

\- Puedes ser molesta, senpai – Dijo un rubio oscuro que tiene un peinado estilo semi-mohawk, con los bordes que tienen un color más oscuro – Todos se cansaron porque Isshiki-senpai siempre hace lo mismo -

\- Se cansaron, eso no puede ser…¿cierto? – Dijo la peli purpura – Sayuri-chan siempre participa – mientras que la mencionada recuerda como la llama su superior

\- Es porque si no le contesto, me va a despertar – Dijo la rubia de cabello suelto

\- Te he dicho que la ignores, se da por vencida cuando no le haces caso – Dijo la rubia bob – Eres muy amable, Sayuri-chan -

\- ¡Todos escúchenme! – Exclamo Isshiki-senpai – Jóvenes que viven bajo el mismo techo y comen la misma comida de la misma estufa. ¡A eso le llama juventud! ¡Esto es ser un estudiante! He anhelado esto, es por eso que vine a estos dormitorios….¡ahora disfrutemos nuestras brillantes vidas en este lugar!

\- Está todo bien y eso, pero deja de llamarnos por el desván, por favor – Comento el rubio oscuro

\- Bueno soy la mano derecha de Yuuki-san, Kyouka Isshiki y voy en segundo año – Dijo la peli purpura - ¡Llamame "Isshiki-senpai o Kyouka-senpai"!

\- Mucho gusto – Dijo issei

\- Todos los demás son de primer año – Dijo la identificada como Kyouka – Bienvenido a los [Dormitorios Estrella Polar], Yukihira Issei-kun

\- ¿Yukihira? – Pregunto Sayuri recordando donde había oído ese apellido para ver como su hermana mayor se levantó cabizbaja

\- ¿Tienes alguna relación con Souma Yukihira? – Pregunto la rubia bob

\- Si, es mi papá – Dijo el castaño rojizo como si nada

\- ¡Entonces somos rivales! - Exclamo la chica

\- ¿Eh? – Pregunto Issei bastante confundido

– Mi nombre es Yurisa Aldini, hija del 4° asiento de la 92° generación, el [Padrino de la Cocina Italiana], Takumi Aldini – Exclamo la auto presentada seriamente - ¡¿Acaso no sabes de la rivalidad que tienen nuestros padres desde que entraron a totsuki y se encontraron en el campamento?! – pregunto algo alterada

\- ¡O-Onee-chan, sabes que mama dijo que no te metieras con el hijo de Souma-san! – Exclamo Sayuri - ¡De por si papá es realmente molesto al estar obsesionado con ello!

\- ¡Pero Sayuri-chan, el honor de la familia Aldini…! – Decía la identificada como Yurisa

\- Quieres que le diga a mamá – Dijo la Aldini menor seriamente asustando a su hermana

\- E-Esta bien, ahora que eres parte de [Estrella Polar] seremos amigos…¡Pero si nos topamos en un [Shokugeki], no tendré piedad de ti! – Exclamo la Aldini mayor

\- Pero si estás aquí, entonces significa…- Decía la Aldini mayor

\- Si, entre en mi primer intento – Dijo el Yukihira dejando a todos los presentes en shock para luego deprimirse excepto la peli purpura y la castaña rojiza

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo

\- Lo que pasa es que todos ellos pudieron entrar hasta el 5° intento – Dijo la castaña rojiza

\- ¡Tú no tienes nada que decir cuando has vivido aquí casi toda tu vida! – Exclamo Yurisa

\- Bueno, dejemos eso de lado – Dijo Kyouka para empezar a servir una bebida – Ten, Yukihira-kun – para darle un vaso, empezando a servirle  
El chico olio el líquido pero noto algo extraño en la bebida que le dio su senpai para notar algo peculiar

(¿Hm?) – Se preguntó el heredero Yukihira (¿Por qué es tan opaco?...Una botella de 1.8 litros con una etiqueta escrita a mano…y esta atmosfera…) –  
"Hey, esto no es…¡¿Sake ilícitamente hecho?!"

\- Solo se trata de jugo de arroz, fufufu – Dijo la chica pícaramente

\- Eh…- Comento el nuevo – (¡Esa ni tú te la crees!) ¿N-No nos meteremos en problemas por festejar tan tarde? – Pregunto algo nervioso

\- Descuida, estamos en pleno bosque

\- ¿Y qué pasa con la matrona…?

*¡Oigan, mocosos!* Exclamo la ex-consejera *¡Prepare buri daikon! ¡Vengan por él!*

\- Genial – Dijo el rubio oscuro

\- ¡Te amo, señora! – Exclamo el moreno de las patillas para que ambos fuera

\- ¡¿Es en serio?! – Exclamo Issei incrédulo

\- Regresen antes de que oba-san empiece con su fanfarroneo de los [10 de Elite] – Dijo la castaña rojiza

\- Oigan…¿Qué es eso de los [10 de Elite]? – Pregunto Issei

\- ¿Eh? ¿Lo preguntas en serio? – Comento Yurisa un poco burlona

\- Parece que llegaste sin saber nada de nada – Dijo la chica de los bollos en la cabeza – Por cierto mi nombre es Yoshiko Ibusaki, mucho gusto. Sobre los dos idiotas que se fueron son Kenta Kitakoji y Momosuke Amou –

\- Si ya estamos en las presentaciones, soy Marika Marui – Dijo la castaña de lentes – El amargado de lentes es mi hermano mayor, Zenjiro Marui –

\- El chico del cabello plateado es Yuuji Hayama – Dijo la identificada como Marika - La chica bronceada es Riko Mito. Faltan Nathaly y Kyo pero llegaran en la semana

(Que raro. Esos nombres, por alguna razón, me son conocidos) Pensó el Yukihira – Te estado curioso, pero tu rostros me recuerda a alguien, Ibusaki – comento curioso

\- Bueno, porque no me imaginas con una cola alta – Dijo Yoshiko para que el nuevo lo hiciera y se diera cuenta de que…

\- Si, esta bribona es hija de la matrona del dormitorio, como sea, Onii – Dijo Marika sorprendiendo al chico – Explícale al nuevo, por favor –

\- ¡¿Y por qué yo?! – Se quejó Zenjiro

\- Vamos, tú eres el cerebrito del dormitorio – Dijo Riko

\- Tsk…bien, te explicare y más te vale poner atención porque solo lo haré una vez – Comento el Marui mayor – [El Consejo Diez Élite de Tōtsuki] es un comité formado por los diez estudiantes más sobresalientes de la Academia. Este consejo, es la organización más grande encargada de tomar las decisiones más importantes de toda la academia, ellos están sólo por debajo del director de la planilla organizacional, cuya influencia y autoridad es tan grande que incluso los docentes deben obedecer a este consejo. En Tōtsuki muchos asuntos son dejados a cargo de este comité quienes deciden los asuntos a resolver en sus conferencias.

A su cargo está la planificación y dirección de eventos importantes y de gran escala como la [Elección de Otoño] donde están encargados de seleccionar a los estudiantes de primer año que califican para participar en las preliminares, supervisar el correcto funcionamiento del festival y dirigir la logística del evento.

Las potestades de este consejo son tales que de llegar a un consenso mayoritario es capaz de desplazar inclusive al mismo director de su cargo. Actualmente los que forman parte este órgano, están afiliados a la familia Gremory. Estos son:

El Décimo asiento, La Princesa Militar, Seekvaira Agares

El Noveno asiento, El Ave Inmortal, Raiser Phenex

El Octavo asiento, La Liebre Blanca, Tsubaki Shinra

El Séptimo asiento, El Rey León, Sairaorg Bael

El Sexto asiento, El Héroe de los 3 reinos, Cao Cao

El Quinto asiento, El Emperador Blanco, Vali lucifer

El Cuarto asiento, La General de Hierro, Sona Sitri

El Tercer asiento, La Princesa Ruin del Cabello Carmesí, La Chef Demoniaca, Rías Gremory

El Segundo asiento, La gemela menor del Infinito, Lilith Ouroboros

El Primer asiento, La gemela mayor del Infinito, Ophis Ouroboros

\- Hace tiempo se dice que hubo dos eras doradas en este lugar, la primera fue hace décadas y la otra hace años – Explico Kyouka – Durante ese tiempo, fue cuando estos dormitorios tenían mucha solicitud, muchos de los [10 consejeros] fueron residentes de este lugar. E incluso hubo una generación donde todos fueron de los consejeros. Yuuki-san no se aburre de decir que fue el 10° asiento de la famosa generación 92° que se le llama, "La Generación de la Joyas de la Corona del Toutsuki". Entre ellos hubo 4 personas que fueron los pilares de las dos eras –

(Entonces, Rias Gremory es parte de los [10 de Elite], aun que el resto de los consejeros tiene nombres y apodos extraños) Pensó el castaño rojizo

\- ¡Llegamos! – Exclamaron los delincuentes

\- Parece que esta residencia está llena de gente extraña – Dijo Issei perplejo de todo lo que vio hasta el momento

\- Encajaras perfectamente, Yukihira-kun – Dijo Sayuri

\- Chicos, ¿tienen sus vasos a manos? – Pregunto Kyouka - Bien, brindemos por el futuro de Yukihira Issei-kun. Y por la gloria de [Estrella Polar]…Salud –

\- ¡Salud! – Exclamaron todos

Todos empezaron a divertirse mientras bebían el zumo que les proporciono la senpai del dormitorio

\- ¡Este jugo de arroz es increible! – Exclamo Issei ebrio

\- Ves, te lo dije – Dijo la Aldini menor para que empezaran a cantar todos

\- ¡Comida! ¡Falta comida! – Exclamo el castaño rojizo

\- Traeré algo de lo que hice recientemente – Dijo Yoshiko para ir por su comida - Queso ahumado y 3 tipos de carne seca de pato, venado y liebre –

\- ¡Asombroso, no me canso de lo salado por el ahumando! – Exclamo el Yukihira

\- ¡El trabajo de Ibusaki es impecable! – Exclamo Zenjiro

\- Claro, aprendí del mejor – Dijo la mencionada

\- ¡Vamos, coman! – Exclamo Kenta Kitakoji - ¡Son vegetales fritos del jardín trasero!

\- ¡Debes estar buenas! – Exclamo el castaño rojizo para comer

\- ¡Esta delicioso! ¿No? – Exclamo Kenta

\- Si, aunque no supera el camarón frito que hice hace una semana – Comento Momosuke para luego empezar a pelear con el moreno

\- Oye, oye – Dijo Kitakoji - ¿Quién tiene el peor gusto de Estrella Polar?

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Exclamo el rubio oscuro para que nuevamente tiren los libros

\- ¡Hey par de imbéciles! – Exclamo el Marui mayor - ¡No empiecen de nuevo!

\- Si eres chef, habla con tu arte culinario

\- Este bien, dame 5 minutos

\- ¡Oigan! ¡Siempre por sus estúpidas discusiones agotan los ingredientes! ¡Contrólense! – Exclamo Yoshiko

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – Exclamo Issei porque eran una de las cosas que no le gustaba, que se desperdiciara los alimentos - ¡Oigan chicos, no se peleen…! –

\- ¡¿Ha?! – Exclamo Kenta - ¡¿Quién te crees para..?! – Exclamo el moreno de patillas para tomarlo del hombro, pero ahí cometo un grave error

El castaño rojizo le agarre con la mano…la muñeca del mismo lado para proceder a realizar una entrada por debajo del brazo de su agresor controlando la nuca de su víctima y uno de su brazos que debe quedar a la vertical por encima de este., de tal manera que lo único que hace es dar un paso en avance para proyectarlo haciendo que ruede por el suelo

"¡[Uchi Kaiten Nage]! (Proyección Circular Interior)"

Tal acción sorprendió a todos, puesto que era algo fuera de lo común que alguien hiciera eso. Momosuke no le pareció por lo que trato de hacer algo por lo que lo tomo de un hombro para que Issei le agarre con la mano…la muñeca del mismo lado haciendo describir a su brazo un amplio círculo en el plano vertical mientras la nuca del rubio permanece bloqueada en una posición baja y da un paso en avance para proyectarlo haciendo que ruede por el suelo

"¡[Soto Kaiten Nage]! (Proyección Circular Exterior)"

Ante esto, los presentes en la habitación se quedaron sin habla puesto que era la primera vez que veían como alguien en esta academia hacia algo así. Pero parece que lo hizo con cuidado por lo que los jóvenes no fueron lastimados

\- Tehehehe – Rio el chico un poco nervioso rascándose la cabeza – Perdón, Perdón…es que cuando empecé a cocinar en el comedor de mi familia, mi madre me obligo a aprender un arte marcial para defenderme de los abusadores por lo que practique Aikijujutsu pero solo llegue a 3° Dan – termino

\- Eres bastante…peculiar… – Comento Marika que no salía de su asombro como los demás e incluso los agredidos

\- Si quieren comida…¿Qué tal si prueban uno de mis experimentos del día de hoy? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo

\- ¡Genial, Yukihira! – Exclamo Momosuke que se recuperó al oír sobre un nuevo platillo - ¡Yo quiero! – para que abriera el topper dejando ver tentáculos de calamar encurtidos en miel

\- Lo siento, es uno de mis fracasos – Dijo el mencionado como si nada

\- ¡Esta asqueroso! – Exclamo el rubio oscuro escupiendo el bocado mientras que Yoshiko se burla de él

\- Perdón, perdón – Dijo el castaño rojizo mientras que los demás estaban muertos de la risa

En ese momento los hombres empezaron a babear y las chicas a reírse al ver como su senpai se encontraba completamente desnuda mientras que solo usa un delantal mientras mueve su grande, blanco y sexy trasero en forma de corazón como también se agitaban sus enormes pechos que son casi tan grandes como los de Rias Gremory

\- ¡Ya empezó! – Comento la Marui divertida

\- ¡Isshiki-senpai se quitó todo menos el delantal! – Exclamo Riko viendo a su superior haciendo voyerismo para que todos rieran más fuerte y los hombres babeara

\- ¡Así se hace! – Exclamo Issei

Mientras tanto Yuuki escuchaba todo por los tubos de comunicación como los residentes se divertían con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- Puede que los tiempos cambien, pero hay dos cosas que jamás lo hacen – Dijo la mujer degustando el platillo que hizo – El sonido de la risa de los alumnos y las estrellas que se congregan alrededor de la luna – mirando el cielo nocturno

Minutos después

\- Sí que nos divertimos esta noche – Comento Kyouka – Vuelvo a darte la bienvenida, Issei-kun –

\- Bueno, muchas gracias – Dijo el mencionado

\- Bueno, nos quedamos sin comida – Dijo la chica – Creo que hay algo de caballa fileteada. Preparare algo –

\- Vas a cocina vestida de esa manera… - Dijo el chico viendo como contonea a propósito sus caderas que parecía que hacia bucles al caminar

Mansion Nakiri/gremory

Encontramos a Rias Gremory en la mansión que usurpo su familia cuando consiguieron la escuela, siendo que estaba frente a las tablillas que contenían los nombres de los actuales consejeros donde estaba una que se encontraba colgada debajo del número 3 y dice "Rias Gremory"

\- Issei Yukihira… ¿quién eres? – Pregunto la pelirroja en posición Seiza – A pesar de ser tan vulgar, eres un dios en la cocina, nunca había devorado un platillo como lo hice con tu salmón, pero jamás me habían rechazado dos veces, ahora más que nunca te quiero para mi fufufu – bebiendo su té

Habitación 205 – Dormitorio Estrella Polar

\- Muy bien, termine – Dijo la chica – Pruébala, es Macarela con Pimienta China y Puré – presentando su platillo

\- Hehe…le dare una probada – Comento el castaño - (Uh…¡Esta muy bueno! ¡Su habilidad es superior al resto de los residentes del dormitorio…! Solo por ser de segundo año…¿puede hacer un platillo tan delicioso?) – pensó sorprendido

\- Por cierto, Issei-kun…escuche que rechazaste a Rias Gremory frente a todos los alumnos de primer año – Dijo la peli purpura - Te-he, también es un honor conocer al hijo de la legendaria [Lengua de Dios] o actualmente llamada [la diosa de la comida] la gran Erina sama. Volveré a presentarme, soy Isshiki Kyouka, anterior 8° asiento de los [10 consejeros de Elite] y Aneki del [Dormitorio Estrella Polar]. Ahora quiero probar tu cocina, Issei-kun. Quiero ver qué historia me relatas con tu platillo

Al escuchar el nombre de su madre el castaño se sorprendió puesto que no comprendía, como esa belleza frente a él, conocía a su madre y más que esta tuviera un apodo tan genial. Pero al oír como lo retaban, paso de esa sorpresa a una sonrisa

(Creo que empiezo a comprender por qué mis padres y el abuelo me enviaron aquí) – Pensó el chico mientras sonreía

Ante eso la peli purpura vio como el castaño rojizo liberaba un aura de batalla de color rojo que eran tan intensa como el mismo fuego abrazador mientras que esta exaltado de la emoción. Expulsaba vapor por la boca y sobre él aparece un Asura gigante con cuatro brazos y dos caras que parece tener la piel roja sangre

\- ¡Espera unos minutos! – Exclamo el castaño rojizo para analizar el platillo que le sirvió su senpai – (El platillo de Isshiki-senpai: Macarela con Pimienta China y Puré)…¿De casualidad tus padres no tiene un restaurante japonés? Senpai

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa enigmática

\- La caballa con pimienta china es un platillo tradicional japonés – Respondió el nuevo – Pero no cualquier restaurante lo podría preparar tan meticulosamente-

Ante la deducción de su kouhai, Kyouka sonriso encantadoramente mientras posa unos dedos en su barbilla mientras ve como el chico continua su análisis

(La aso a la parrilla con una delicadeza perfecta, la acompaña un puré con repollo de primavera. Pero su leve dulzura hace juego a la perfección con la caballa. Caballa japonesa y repollo, son ingredientes de primavera que se potencian entre si. Están bueno… que me hace sentir el sol de primavera) – Pensó el castaño rojizo – (Caballa Japonesa…)… ¡Bien!...usare otro platillo del menú secreto de Yukihira, el #20 – comento emocionado

\- ¿Yukihira? – Pregunto la chica algo sorprendida puesto que ese lugar en el actual Toutsuki era considerado como legendaria e incluso muchos alumnos pensaban que no existía

\- Si, es el comedor de mi familia – Respondió el chico mientras se recoge el pelo con una liga y se amarra la cinta en la frente dejando su mecho intacto

– Usare el mismo ingrediente

\- (Entonces él…) – Pensaba la senpai impactada

\- Si, este chico tiene un linaje absurdamente prodigioso que te hace sentir que no tienes nada que hacer contra él – Comento Yuuki que llegaba de la nada

\- Les serviré un platillo de Yukihira con la misma temática primaveral que usaste – Dijo el chico para ver a su senpai e irse a la cocina para preparar todo. Mientras tanto, Marika y Yoshiko despertaban

\- Ouuuah – Bostezo la Marui menor – Me quede dormida –

\- Cielos, bebí demasiado jugo – Dijo la Ibusaki peinándose – Oh, ¿Yukihira está cocinando? -

\- ¿Aun tiene hambre? – Pregunto Marika

\- Es una competencia de cocina – Dijo el peli platino

\- Hayama, ¿estas despierto? – Pregunto la chica de lentes - ¡¿Eh?! ¿Una competencia culinaria? ¿Por qué? –

\- Ni idea – Dijo el mencionado – Pero Isshiki-senpai la empezó –

\- ¿No comentaremos sobre el atuendo que la sepai trae? – Pregunto Yoshiko

\- No podemos interferir en una competencia – Dijo Marika

\- Es verdad – Dijo la castaña rojiza

\- ¡Termine! – Exclamo el castaño trayendo dos charolas de su plato - ¡El platillo 20 del menú secreto de Yukihira, versión modificada! ¡Bolas de arroz de Caballa con té! Suele prepararse con salmón pero lo adapte para que se usara con la caballa. Hice suficiente para todos..

Yuuki recordó como el padre del chico nuevo hizo este platillo hace años y fue magistral, con base a eso y saber quiénes son sus padres, tenía más expectativas de lo que podía hacer el vástago del 2° y 1° asiento de la generacion de las joyas de la corona

\- Vaya, gracias – Dijo Marika - ¿Qué le vertiste al arroz? –

\- Té de algas saladas, su salinidad ligera y su profundo sabor son el primer broche de oro

\- ¡Dios! ¿Si haces algo como eso, como no voy a tener hambre? – Comentaron madre e hija

\- Tienen razón…- Dijo Hayama

\- (Su apariencia es de lo más vulgar…dice a gritos que es un platillo para las masas) – Pensaba Kyouka – (Aun así, tiene un aire de elegancia que lo hace sentir como si fuera un platillo gourmet)

\- Bueno, a comer… - Dijo Yuuki

\- ¡Itadakimasu! – Exclamaron todos quedando sorprendidos al ver cómo era un platillo exquisito

\- ¡MMM! ¡Que rico! – Exclamo Kyouka

\- ¡La caballa esta muy jugosa! – Exclamo Yoshiko – ¡Y lo mejor es lo quebradizo de su piel! ¡Inunda mi boca con un unami en cada bocado! –

\- ¡Asarla no basta para darle esa textura! – Dijo Marika – Además detecto en el té un sabor suave y ligeramente acido. ¿Cómo lo hizo?

\- Use el [Poêle] - Respondió el castaño rojizo

\- ¿¡[Po…ê…le]!? – Preguntaron quienes no conocían esta palabra

\- Es una técnica de la cocina francesa, en específico es una técnica de salteado – Explico Yuuki - Se vierte aceite de oliva sobre los ingredientes constantemente para asegurar un dorado parejo. Dime, Ise-kun

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Cómo conoces esta técnica de comida francesa?

\- Mi padre me la enseño. Dijo que era perfecta para dejar el pescado crujiente. Puedes comerlo crujiente con el arroz o con otra textura al suavizarlo con el té de algas saladas

\- ¿Tu padre aprendió cocina francesa?

\- Si, me dijo que aprendió con Shinomiya Koujiro

\- ¡¿Eh?! – Exclamaron los presentes - ¡¿Con el [Mago de las Verduras], Shinomiya Koujiro?!

\- Ya veo – Dijo la peli purpura – (¿Quién pensaría que prepararía estas bolas de arroz con una técnica francesa? No se limita a las tradiciones o los géneros culinarios, su cocina es muy versátil)

(Kyouka-chan, no debiste de subestimar el [Estilo Yukihira]. Su flexibilidad y su capacidad de adaptación, es lo que hace a este estilo de cocina tan temible) Pensó la matrona (Aun recuerdo cuando rete a Yukihira a un [Shokugeki] por el primer asiento y me gano como si nada)  
(Solo los ingredientes de piel gruesa se cocinan a la [Poêle], el salmón y la caballa japonesa son perfectos) Pensó la peli purpura (Ise-kun se dio cuenta de eso y preparo un menú de inmediato)

\- ¿Pero eso no explica por qué tiene ese toque agridulce el té? – Pregunto Yurisa

\- Eso es porque le agregue vinagre de ciruela al té – Respondió el castaño rojizo

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron los comensales

\- Y eso no es todo – Comento el chico usando el modo "Indra" de su padre

(Es verdad, su radiante arroz es blanco como la nieve) Pensó la peli purpura (La cual es atravesada por la caballa para simbolizar el vigor de la primavera. Su platillo es como en ese momento en que empieza la primavera. Ese sabor agridulce con el salino del té, es como si fuera la brisa del mar de donde proviene la caballa) viendo como todos degustaban el pescado, el té y el arroz

\- También hay otro detalle en el arroz, ¿verdad? – Dijo la Aldini mayor – Es algo fresco como el viento que pasa entre el invierno y la primavera –

\- Si, le unte un poco de pasta de ciruela encurtida en el arroz cuando lo amasaba – Respondió el castaño  
Todos devoraron el platillo puesto que tenía sensaciones que no habían probado antes

"¡Bro…! ¡Broto!"

Exclamaron mentalmente todos al sentir el orgasmo por el platillo que preparo el chico mientras este se quita la liga y su cinta para decir…

\- ¡Ojala les haya gustado! –

\- Fue hermoso – Dijo Kyouka mientras que tiene su torso desnudo y derrama lagrimas – Fue un hermoso deshielo, Ise-kun -

\- Tu platillo también – Dijo el castaño rojizo – Senti una refrescante brisa de primavera

\- Gracias por el encuentro – Dijo la peli purpura para apretar la mano de su kouhai

\- No esperaba menos del hijo de la [Diosa de la Comida] La gran Erina – Dijo la matrona sorprendiendo a los presentes que pasaron de ese shock a una gran decepción por que se imaginaron a alguien con un porte más elegante

\- Oigan…- Dijo el castaño molesto por las miradas de sus compañeros de residencia

\- ¡Senpai, se le cayó el delantal! – Exclamo Yurisa para taparle los ojos a Yuuji mientras las otras chicas hacen lo mismo. Mientras la mencionada ve su pecho

\- ¿Eh? ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo Kyouka para abofetear al chico que salió volando contra una estantería de libros que le cayeron encima - ¡L-Lo siento! – para ponerse el delantal y ayudar a su protegido

\- ¡Issei-kun! – Exclamo Sayuri preocupada

Luego de eso, intentaron despertar a Zenjiro para que Marika les dijera que no despertaría, Yoshiko y Yuuki ayudaron a levantar el lugar mientras que los varones llevaron al Marui mayor a su cama para taparlo

\- Me pregunto por qué senpai reto a Issei-kun – Comento Sayuri

\- Quien sabe, supongo que es una persona caprichosa – Comento Yurisa

\- Adivinar los pensamientos de esa exhibicionista es una pérdida de tiempo – Comento Yoshiko

\- Issei-kun, esta fiesta te vuelve un miembro oficial de [Estrella Polar] - Dijo la senpai que ya estaba vestida – Si tienes una pregunta, puedes hacérmela con toda confianza – mientras que el chico afila sus cuchillos

\- En realidad son dos – Dijo el mencionado

\- Adelante, hazlas – Comento la senpai

\- ¿Por qué el lugar esta tan descuidado, no saben nada de él en la coordinación de servicios escolares y no he visto gente de los Gremory por aquí? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo – Según tengo entendido, ellos son los dueños –

\- Es simple, este lugar es el único que la familia Gremory no ha obtenido. Fue con los esfuerzo de Yuuki-san que logro que este dormitorio permanecería intacto de la influencia de esa familia. Si esta descuidado por fuera se debe a que los Gremory ya controlan un 99.9% de la academia siendo que ellos se encarga de la limpieza de los edificios y del registro del inmobiliario de la academia, es por eso que no me extraña que casi nadie sepa de este lugar. Pero no significa que estemos solos: El desaparecido clan Nakiri, mi familia: El clan Isshiki y la familia Mito son los patrocinadores de este dormitorio y nos proporcionan todo, desde servicios hasta rutas de abastecimiento. En pocas palabras somos una pequeña nación independiente, a pesar de ser del [Toutsuki]. Por años, los Gremory y sus aliados se han querido apropiarse de este lugar, solo para perder ante la matrona…-

*No solo yo, si no los demás ex-residentes hemos dado todo para que esos oportunistas jamás se queden con este dormitorio que vio grandes eras de esta escuela*

\- ¡Yuuki-san! – Exclamo la peli purpura

– La última vez fue hace un año donde Erina-cchi derroto a Grayfia Lucifuge, la esposa del director – Explico la mencionada

\- ¿Y cuál es la segunda pregunta? – Comento Kyouka

\- ¿Cómo entro a los consejeros y por qué dejaste el puesto? Senpai - Formulo la pregunta el nuevo sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres presentes

\- ¿Puedo saber de dónde viene tal determinación? - Pregunto la Isshiki

\- Tengo una especie de competencia con mis padres y si quiero ganarme algo de su respeto, debo conseguir algo de ese calibre – Dijo el castaño rojizo – Tengo mi meta puesta y es como hacer que muerda el anzuelo –

\- Espera, espera – Dijo la matrona – Me gusta esa actitud pero debes caminar antes de correr y correr antes de volar –

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –

\- Que ve paso a paso, primero pruébate a ti mismo y a esos lambiscones como a esas hienas que estas al nivel y puedes superarlos, escala cada peldaño y obtén experiencia. Es un camino largo pero es el más prudente y efectivo, a la larga lograras tu meta –

\- Supongo que es lo que diría mi mamá. Acepto –

\- Bueno, es hora de dormir - dijo la encargada del lugar

Issei tomo sus cuchillos para irse y después se llevó su piedra para afilar a su habitación para después cambiarse y acostarse. Yuuki y Kyouka dejaron el cuarto cuando Marika ya estaba durmiendo

\- Mataku, es igual de apresurado que Yukihira, de tal palo…tal astilla – Comento la matrona algo molesta mientras caminaba por los pasillos

\- Yuuki-san, ese chico…- Decía Kyouka

\- Parece que no lo sabe aún – Comento la mencionada – Como te dije antes, ese chico tiene un linaje temible, su madre es la [Lengua de Dios] o actualmente es llamada [La Diosa de la Comida] como te dije antes. Pero su abuelo es el legendario [Asura] y su padre es el mítico [Dios de la Guerra Culinaria] o como le dicen muchos, [El Dios de la Guerra, Indra] -

Ante esto, Kyouka se quedó en shock puesto que conocía esos nombres que hacían temblar como gelatina a todo estudiante de la academia que los oía e incluso muchos chefs famosos le temieron a su padre puesto que gano en 3 años consecutivos el "B.L.U.E." mientras que su abuelo hizo una hazaña que hasta ahora nadie a logrado en los últimos años

(Realmente ese chico puede superarme, es algo frustrante saber que tiene un legado ridículamente legendario en el mundo de arte culinario)

en algún edificio de totsuki - después de clases

issei se encontraba caminado sin rumbo después de haber tomado sus clases del dia, observaba cada salón con detalle en busca de algo interesante, por desgracia no encontró nada, bueno al menos eso creía hasta que se encontró con alguien...

-disculpa...¿tu eres yukihira issei? - pregunto un adolescente con el cabello corto rubio y ojos grises. Al igual que Issei y el resto de los chicos de la Academia totsuki, lleva el uniforme escolar masculino, pero a diferencia de todos los chicos de la academia este era demasiado guapo...

-ah...si..soy..em..¿quien pregunta?...- dijo issei con una cara graciosa por que no creia que el chico frente a el fuera demasiado guapo..

-disculpa me presento, mi nombre es kiba yuuto, soy uno de los sirvientes de Rias Gremory, me envió a buscarte por que quieres que presencies uno de sus tantos shokugekis que tendrá en unos minutos - comento el rubio con una sonrisa por el contrario de issei que tenia una cara de fastidio después de haber escuchado para quien trabajaba rubio...

issei inmediatamente pensó en rechazar el acompañarlo ya que tenia ganas de ver a la presumida que lo quiso reclutar 2 veces, pero eso iba cambiar en este momento...

-¡vaya eso suena divertido, nosotras también queremos ver eso! - comentaron un par de chicas que eran conocidas de issei..

-¡yoshiko! ¡kyouka! - dijo issei sorprendido al ver que su senpai y la hija de la matrona de la estrella polar aparecieron de la nada

-¡eh!.. c-claro, por favor siganme - dijo kiba para que los 3 residentes de la estrella polar lo siguieran, aun que issei era arrastrado a la fuerza por ambas chicas para que viera el shokugeki de Rias gremory

Arena Shokugeki

En ese momento Rias Gremory estaba frente a un peleador de Sumo que hacia su ritual de golpeteo de pies al suelo para luego ponerse su kimono

\- La [Sociedad de Investigación Chanko], ha existido desde la fundación de la academia – Decía el luchador de Sumo "Akihoshi Godabayashi. División de preparatoria, Segundo año. 96° presidente de la Sociedad de Investigación Chanko"– ¡Posee una larga y gloriosa tradición! ¿Qué construirás cuando derribes el edificio de nuestro club, Gremory-kun?

\- Mi propio pabellón de cocina – Respondió la mencionada que tenía el cabello sujeto – El quinto pabellón está repleto por lo que necesito un sexto…-

\- ¡No seas ridícula! – Exclamo el sumo - ¡Ese edificio guarda la historia y la pasión de nuestros antepasados por lo sabores! ¿Piensas pisotear todo eso? ¿Te haces llamar chef? – para que fuera apoyado por lo miembros de su club

\- Rias-sama – Dijo el grupo de admiradoras de la pelirroja

\- Ha…esa "pasión" de la que me hablas… ¿acaso es copiar la receta sus antepasados y desperdiciar nuestro presupuesto? - Pregunto la mencionada - Tu grupo ha conseguido muy poco los últimos años, Oniisama ha sido amable pero creo que es tiempo de eliminar los grupos que no aportan nada

\- Estas abusando de tu poder – Dijo Akohoshi para ponerse en posición de sumo - ¡Te desafio, Rias Gremory! ¡Si gano, dejas el consejo! –

\- Pero si yo gano, la construcción del pabellón seguirá – Dijo Rias poniéndose un gorro de chef

Empezó el Shokugeki donde Rias crítico el plato de su adversario y al final obtuvo una victoria aplastante para que demolieran el edificio, quitarse el gorro y su liga mientras que dice

\- Que tengas un buen día – posteriormente toma el micrófono *Espero que hayas visto eso, Yukihira Issei, porque tú eres el siguiente* mientras lo señala entre el público y se muestra la pantalla

Entre el público se encontraba el castaño rojizo que tenía sus ojos tapados por su cabello para solo sonreír mientras que libera su aura de batalla estremeciendo a sus cercanos, todos notaron como sacaba vapor de su boca. Sirzechs al ver esto, por un momento tuvo un recuerdo que era el más amargo de su vida como artista culinario

(No…eso es imposible…) – Pensó el director

Cuando todos salieron Kyouka y Yoshiko se quedaron atrás mientras que los demás comentaban como Rias se vio superior y esas cosas que a Issei no le importaban

\- Quiero ver el futuro de Ise-kun – Dijo la peli purpura – Seguramente sus victorias serán épicas como lo fueron las de sus padres. Si es que incluso empato contra mí, el antiguo 8° asiento. ¿Qué opinas, Yoshiko-chan? –

\- Tch, si claro – Dijo la chica – Sabes que no fuiste en serio como él, ni siquiera cocinaste tu especialidad. Apostaste sobre seguro con ese platillo –

\- No sé de qué hablas – Dijo la peli purpura – Yo creo que me esforcé al máximo -

\- Sabes que a mi madre y a mi no nos puedes engañar – Dijo la castaña rojiza

\- Es verdad, pero el resultado hubiera sido el mismo – Dijo la peli purpura

\- Hmph, eres toda una zorra astuta, senpai – Dijo Yoshiko

(Ise-kun, tuve una corazonada tras probar tu platillo pero al saber quiénes tu padre, lo confirme) Pensó Kyouka (Tu, el hijo del [Dios de la Guerra Culinaria] harás florecer con tu arrojo de novato, una nueva era para los [Shokugeki] como lo hizo tu padre en su tiempo)

Bambalinas de la Arena Shokugeki

\- Buen trabajo, Rias – Dijo Akeno mientras sostiene su sombrero de chef

\- Sabes que un oponente así no me sirve ni para presumir – Comento la mencionada que comenzó a caminar – Estuvo por debajo de mis expectativas, el único digno es Yukihira Issei. A pesar de ser un vulgar, es un maestro de la cocina. Dame la lista de nuestro siguiente objetivo –

*Nya…*

En ese momento entre las sombras aparece una joven con una figura voluptuosa, tiene el pelo largo negro y ojos color avellana con pupilas felinas. Su vestimenta consiste en la falda del uniforme con medias de encaje en la parte superior, un kimono negro, faja amarilla, un juego de cuentas de oro, y una venda adornada detalladamente. El interior del kimono es rojo y está abierto en sus hombros, dejando a la vista sus grandes pechos

\- Asi que has venido, Kuroka – Dijo la pelirroja – Este es tu siguiente objetivo – para lanzarse un papel - Supongo que comprenderás las consecuencias del fracaso –

\- Me llaman, la diosa del mar – Dijo la identificada como Kuroka mientras saca su cuchillo – Garantizo que mi victoria le hará honor a ese nombre – para relamerse

(Yukhira Issei, pronto serás mío, fufufufu)… ¡Ohohohohohoho! – Empezó a reír Rias como una Ojou-sama

fin del capitulo 3

espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus comentarios...hasta la proxima

NOTA: este capitulo fue escrito con ZEROKAIEN que es mi colaborador en algunas de mis historias


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

(corregido)

\- Dormitorio Estrella Polar – Al día siguiente –

Luego de que a Issei se le mostraran las granjas, los terrenos de crianza, la sala de fermentación como otros lugares con los que cuentan los dormitorios y comer unos Onigiris hechos por Sayuri. Posteriormente, todos los residentes, volvieron al dormitorio mientras que Yoshiko comento algo que le llamo la atención al hijo de las leyendas del mundo culinario

\- ¿Sociedades de investigación? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo curioso

\- Si, Toutsuki tiene un montón de sociedades que investigan alimentos en particular – Explico la castaña rojiza – Sus miembros pueden crear nuevas recetas después de clases… -

\- O participan en competencias culinarias fuera de la escuela – Dijo Kyouka – Es la versión de los clubes escolares de la academia -

\- Yo estoy en la Sociedad de Investigación de Comida Regional – Dijo la Aldini menor

\- Academia Toutsuki –

Sayuri iba corriendo junto con Issei debido a que la presidenta de su sociedad le mando un mensaje en el cual le decía que era urgente que viniera. En ese momento iba saliendo Kuroka por lo que al ver al chico, inmediatamente lo reconoció…era su siguiente objetivo

\- ¡Issei Yukihira! – Exclamo la morena de ojos felinos - ¡Te reto a…! – pero el mencionado la paso de largo ignorándola

Esto era algo que había heredado de su madre, el ignorar a la gente que no veía como digno adversario. Pero esto lo hacía inconscientemente, siempre había sido así desde era muy pequeño

La morena se molestó bastante pero al ver de donde entró, solo sonrió pícaramente y se fue complacida, puesto que algo le decía que terminaría enfrentándose a él

\- Sala de la Sociedad de Investigación de Comida Regional -

Cuando entraron vieron como una hermosa chica que tiene ojos de color púrpura oscuro al igual que su pelo, el cual le llega hasta la cintura. Además de un bello rostro, su cuerpo es delgado y maduro para su edad. Una de sus características físicas más importantes es que tiene pechos muy grandes que viste un kimono elegante pero parecía devastada

\- ¡Buchou! (Presidenta de Club) – Exclamo la Aldini - ¿Qué ha pasado? –

\- ¡Sayu-chan! – Exclamo la chica llorando cómicamente para abalanzarse a la chica

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Y los demás? – Pregunto la mencionada mientras que el castaño vio como había una libreta en el suelo, en la cual se encontraban recetas que le llamaron la atención, conocía algunas puesto que su padre las había cocinado en duelos de cocina que tuvo contra él pero en ese cuadernillo se encontraban variantes e incluso ingredientes que el no imagino que pudieran ser usados en la cocina japonesa

\- ¡Rias Gremory, eso paso! – Exclamo la presidenta del SI

\- ¿Gremory? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo al oír esa palabra

\- Si, así es como hace las cosas: Primero propone ante el consejo recortes de presupuesto o menos espacio para las sociedades que detesta y los obliga a votar a favor. Cuando las sociedades se encuentran acorraladas, no tiene otra opción más que un [Shokugeki] – Explico la peli purpura oscuro llamando la atención del chico – A cambio de aceptar el duelo, Gremory realiza mayores exigencias, hasta que termina saliéndose con la suya. Así es como expande su círculo de influencia. Cuando los miembros de este SI supieron que nos enfrentaríamos la [Peón] de Rias Gremory, la diosa del mar, Kuroka Toujou. Todos huyeron

\- ¿[Peón]? – Pregunto el nuevo

\- Los asientos tiene a sus subordinados se les asigna una posición en referencia de las piezas de ajedrez. La [Reina] es la mano derecha del consejero, los siguientes son los [Caballeros] que son maestros del corte y de gran velocidad, las [Torres] se especializan en los platos fuertes, los [Alfiles] los postres y entrada, por último los [Peones] hacen el trabajo de eliminar SI o algún estudiante que consideren inferior o que se deba de expulsar por su bajo rendimiento – Respondió Sayuri

\- ¿Y quienes esa tal Kuroka? – Pregunto Issei

\- Es Kuroka Toujou, una de las mejores alumnas de la división de primer año. Se dice que ha obtenido A en todas las pruebas que sean de platillos regionales, de mariscos y pescado. Por eso es conocida como "La Diosa del Mar" – Respondió la peli purpura oscuro

– Ise-kun, te presento a la presidenta de mi SI, ella es Kobato Kanami. Senpai, él es el nuevo alumno de ingreso Yukihira Issei – Dijo la rubia de cabello largo

\- Mucho gusto – Dijo el castaño rojizo mientras que la chica se sonrojo al ver que era realmente atractivo, esa belleza la heredo de su madre y ese porte varonil de su abuelo

Sin que se lo esperaran entraron varios tipos de trajes grises que parecían contratistas junto con Kuroka mientras que pisaron uno de los cuadernillos

\- En vez de remodelarlo – Decía el jefe del grupo – Seria demolerlo y reconstruirlo -

\- ¿Si? Entonces háganlo – Dijo la morena seriamente

\- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! Toujou – Dijo Kobato

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto la mencionada – Solo venimos a inspeccionar .Ya conocemos el resultado. Es como dijo Rias-sama, no importa cuánto decores un platillo, sigue siendo de segunda si es hecho por chefs mediocres e ingredientes de baja categoría. Toutsuki no necesita platillos como esos –  
En ese momento cuando la chica estaba siendo intimidada solo se puso oir un leve gesto de risa

\- Je – Rio Issei de forma burlona para que Kuroka escuchara eso y viera al chico

\- ¿Que te causa tanta gracia? – Pregunto la morena

\- Solo me da risa lo pretenciosa que eres – Respondió el castaño rojizo – Le das un mal nombre a los cocineros del mundo si solo te fijas en el precio de los ingredientes -

\- ¡¿Que dijiste?! – Mascullo la chica

\- Los ingredientes no hacen al chef, si no el chef hace a los ingredientes – Dijo Issei usando el modo [Lengua de Dios] que heredó de su madre – Hasta el más humilde artista culinario puede hacer que la carne más barata se convierta en un plato de un restaurante de lujo si sabe hacer el procedimiento correcto. Si no comprendes este simple concepto, no sé qué haces en este lugar. Kobato-senpai, permíteme manejar este asunto, por favor...

\- Tú debes ser quien rechazo a Rias-sama. El de nuevo ingreso, Yukihira Issei – Dijo Kuroka – Debes confiar mucho en tus habilidades si te metes en los [Shokugeki] de otros -

\- Si eres una lame botas de esa pelirroja fastidiosa, debes ser buena – Dijo el mencionado - ¿Qué te parece si nos enfrentamos en tu especialidad y preparamos un platillo regional? Aunque ganare – comento fríamente esto ultimo

\- En ese caso, si gano… ¿trabajarías para Rias-sama? – Pregunto la chica encarando al joven que quedo sorprendido – Te-he. Si no tienes el valor de hacerlo, no te pongas engre…- decía arrogantemente

\- Ok – Respondió el chico

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo la morena incrédula mientras lo miran las 3 chicas

\- Pero si a cambio yo gano, te unirás a esta sociedad - Dijo Issei sorprendiendo a los presentes – Te unirás al SI de Comida Regional y contribuirás a su desarrollo. Sera tu castigo por molestarnos –

\- ¿De verdad crees poder ganarme? – Pregunto la morena

\- Por cómo te expresas y como piensas, sin dudarlo – Respondió el castaño rojizo – Pero me han enseñado a que no me vaya por la primera apariencia, puede que me des una sorpresa –

Ante eso la morena sonrió socarronamente para aplaudir, llamando la atención de los trabajadores

\- ¡Eso será todo por hoy, señores! – Exclamo Kuroka por lo que los nombrados se fueron - Entonces tu propón el tema – comento confiadamente

\- El tema será "platillos regionales" -

\- De acuerdo. La competencia será en 3 días

Acto seguido se fue como si nada mientras que tenía una sonrisa enigmática puesto que el chico le pareció atractivo, pero si le ganaba, se uniría a Rias…lo que significaba que podría jugar con él y consentirlo mucho como su "lindo kouhai"

\- Yukihira-kun…¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Pregunto Kanami sorprendida

\- Simplemente me molesto esa forma tan prepotente de hablar, no lo podía soportar – Dijo el castaño rojizo – Como sea, tengo el platillo perfecto para la competencia, nos vemos en 3 días – para irse dejando a Sayuri y a Kanami perplejas por lo despreocupado que era el chico

(Si quiero ganar, tendré que usar ese platillo especial del menú personal de mis padres) Pensó el chico (La bruja me va a matar…pero todo sea por una buena causa. Además los ingredientes que compare son demasiados, tendré que usar mis ahorros desde la primaria los cuales mamá me prohibió usar y lo que me han enviado mis padres y el abuelo)

Cuando fue a sacar el dinero, por fortuna, tenía todo y sus tutores le mandaron una generosa cantidad

\- Bien – Dijo el chico

*Buenos días, Issei-san* Dijo una voz para que el mencionado viera a…

\- Buenos días, Argento – Dijo el chico - ¿Sabes dónde está un mercado cerca de aquí? –

\- Si, es uno que usa mucho de los estudiantes y tiene descuentos para los que asistimos a la academia – Respondió la chica

\- ¿Puedes acompañarme? – Pidió Issei

\- Claro, yo voy por vivires porque mi estantería está casi vacia – Respondió la rubia alegremente

\- Gracias, me has salvado – Comento el joven para sacar dinero que le envía su familia

\- Mercado – Mas tarde ese día -

Issei y Asia comenzaron caminar por todo el lugar donde habia en un 90% alumnos del Toutsuki. Ahora comprendía que lo que le dijo Asia no era broma mientras que la mencionada trataba de economizar en las carnes. Mientras Issei empezó a preguntar sobre ciertos ingredientes por lo que hizo reservaciones y pregunto cuando abrían

\- Por cierto, Issei-san – Dijo Argento - ¿Cómo te fue en [Estrella Polar]? – pregunto curiosa causando sorpresa y murmullos de los que se encontraban en ese lugar

*¡¿Dijo [Estrella Polar]?!*

*¿No es ese el dormitorio en el cual se dice que está lleno de locos y la matrona es un monstruo?*

*Pobre chico, de seguro lo dejaron acampando a fuera toda la noche*

*Siento lastima de él*

Issei estaba sorprendido de escuchar los rumores que decían los demás compradores de la academia. Pero también se molestó, porque solo hablaban sin conocer a Yuuki y los demás, pero decidió ignorarlos

\- Me quede a la primera – Respondió el chico que inmediatamente deprimió a Asia que se puso en cunclillas y se abrazó las rodillas mientras que tiene un aura depresiva sobre ella que era demasiado oscura

\- ¿Argento? – Pregunto el Yukihira dejando a todos los presentes en shock mientras que lo miran con celos y envidia

Comedor

Todos los demás residentes veían el periódico mientras que mostraban diferentes rostros

\- Moooo~ - Exclamo Yoshiko - ¡Solo tiene unos días y ya va a enfrentarse a [La Diosa del Mar], Kuroka Toujou-senpai! ¡Toda la academia está hablando del asunto!

\- No esperaba que tan pronto se metiera en problemas – Comento Yuuki – En verdad que son igual de imprudentes, padre e hijo –

\- Yoshiko, cálmate – Dijo Kyouka al ver como la castaña rojiza estaba mal humorada

\- Pero es raro – Comento Sayuri – Solo nos pidió a Buchou y a mí que estemos en su esquina. El hizo todo lo demás

Habitación 303 - Dormitorio Estrella Polar – Noche -

Issei veía el cuaderno que le dejaron sus padres mientras que hacia anotaciones en una libretilla para retener lo más que pueda. En sí, el platillo que eligió para el [Shokugeki] era una de las recetas más fuertes de su familia tanto en impacto, sabores pero sobre todo en el método de preparación. Pero en ese momento vio algo que le llamo la atención en el cuaderno de recetas por lo que sonrió para después descansar

Habitación 302

Sayuri le contaba a Yurisa lo que había hecho Issei por lo que se sorprendió y se molestó un poco porque ella estaba en el SI de Comida del Mediterráneo, por lo que no podía ayudar a su hermana menor

\- Solo tiene 3 días y parece que no está preocupado, en cambio yo estoy hecha manojo de nervios y Buchou está peor que yo, con decirte que se quiso hacer seppuku cuando Ise-kun se fue del salón

\- Mataku, ese chico sí que le gusta hacerla a lo grande – Se quejó la Aldini mayor – Pero le agradezco lo que le hizo por ti y tu SI

\- Onee-chan…- Dijo la Aldini menor al ver cómo era más amable con el nuevo

\- Bueno, es hora de dormir – Dijo Yurisa para que ambas se acostaran en sus camas y se taparan para descansar

Despacho de Rias Gremory - Mansión Gremory/Nakiri

Rias estaba se encontraba bebiendo una taza de té en su oficina con mucha felicidad frente a Kuroka mientras que le decía lo que paso horas antes con su objetivo, eran las noticias que tanto anhelaba escuchar...

\- Excelente... cumpliste la primera fase de tu misión, ahora solo queda que derrotes a issei yukihira para mí, sabes que si lo logras te recompensare muy bien - Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

\- Usare lo mejor del pescado tradicional y mi fuerte – Dijo la morena – Todo de alta calidad y manejado por manos expertas. Sobre todo, he dejado que maduren durante un largo periodo para el día de su preparación. Sera el mejor pescado usado en un [Shokugeki]. Aprovechare su sabor al máximo y acabare con el SI de Comida Regional como reclutare a Yukihira Issei

\- Espero mucho de ti – Dijo la pelirroja usando la posición Gedo con una sonrisa enigmática - Sabes que detesto los fracasos, bueno creo que era todo lo que teníamos que hablar así que puedes retirarte, nos veremos el día del encuentro, Kuroka - para que la pelinegra asintiera y se retirara mientras movía la cintura de una forma seductora como si estuviera feliz, esto desconcertó a la heredera Gremory, ya que conocía perfectamente a kuroka y era raro verla tan feliz...

\- Pues bien, me retiro – Dijo la chica para hacer una reverencia e irse mientras la pelirroja gira su silla a un lado para posar dos de sus dedos en su barbilla

(No pensé que mi oportunidad llegara tan pronto…Yukihira Issei. Es mi oportunidad perfecta para hacerte mi lindo sirviente…fufufu) Pensó Rias

\- Ara Ara, se nota que Kuroka está bastante feliz, supongo que se encontró un juguete nuevo con que entretenerse - Dijo Akeno con una sonrisa mientras bebía té y comía galletas, estando sentada en uno de los sofás del lugar

\- También pienso lo mismo – Dijo la heredera Gremory que fue sacada de sus pensamientos - Pero mientras ese juguete no sea Yukihira Issei…no me importa, puede hacer lo que quiera – para que ambas fuera a la habitación de Rias

-¿ARA?... ¿acaso te importa que alguien más ponga las manos sobre nuestro lindo compañero? - Dijo Akeno burlándose

-N-no es que me im-importe, pero no voy a dejar que otra persona se quede con el talento que yo descubrí - Dijo Rias con un leve sonrojo y volteaba su rostro a otro lado para evitar ver a la pelinegra que solo la veía – A parte ya tengo todo lo necesario para cuando Yukihira Issei venga a vivir aquí, mira - termino de decir mientras señalaba una cama para perro, un collar, una correa, un hueso y 2 platos para agua y comida...

Curiosamente todos estos objetos estaban al lado de la cama de la heredera Gremory que inflaba el pecho con orgullo mientras una sonrisa de ojou-sama presumida adornaba su cara...

\- Ara ara...parece que te quieres vengar de ese chico por haberte rechazado enfrente de todos los estudiantes. Aunque no estaría mal usar esa correa debes en cuando, el solo pensar que puedo sacarlo a pasear completamente desnudo al jardín. Me hace desear que llegue ese día - Dijo Akeno mientras se relamía los labios y se abraza asi misma

Esto se debía a que Akeno era una sádica en la cocina como en las relaciones, nunca había tenido sexo o un novio, pero si varias citas donde sus seducción y encanto…abrumaba a los hombres, a los cuales nunca volvía a ver. Esto se debía a que era hija de una pareja dueños de un restaurante donde sirven comida tradicional muy conocido y que tiene conexión con el conglomerado Gremory

-¡Akeno, jamas dije que tu podrías sacarlo a pasear de esa manera! – Exclamo Rias enojada - ¡La única que hará eso con el seré yo, después de todo el será mi lindo perrito, yo soy única ama y dueña! - exclamo con enojo

De regreso a Estrella Polar

Issei se abrazaba a si mismo, después de haber sentido un terrible escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo, era como si su instinto le avisara que estaba obligado a ganar ya que si no lo hacía cosas terrible le podrían suceder si vuelve sirviente de la heredera Gremory...

\- Sera mejor que me apresure a perfeccionar este platillo, si no lo hago creo que mi dignidad va desaparecer en cuanto pise la casa de la presumida esa – Dijo el castaño rojizo mientras se seguía abrazando así mismo para luego seguir con sus experimentos en la cocina de la estrella polar mientras era observado por una de las gemelas aldini...

3 días después – Arena Shokugeki

Todos los alumnos empezaron a esparcir la noticia que el chico nuevo que rechazo a Rias Gremory iba a tener un encuentro con la sexy de Kuroka Toujou. En tanto Issei estaba con Kanami y Sayuri en la sala de espera

\- Fui por los ingredientes que me pediste – Dijo la peli purpura oscuro - ¿Pudiste dormir? Yukihira..

\- Si, no te preocupes senpai, no tarde mucho en perfeccionarlo y dormí una buena cantidad de horas – Dijo el castaño rojizo

\- Por cierto…¿Qué tienes en ese refractario? – Pregunto Kanami curiosa

\- Jeje, es una sorpresa – Respondió Issei mientras que Sayuri se puso nerviosa

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo

\- H-Hay mucha gente – Dijo la Aldini con la cara azul y sudando mucho – Si no estoy con Onee-chan…yo…¡Ise-kun no te pongas nervioso!- grito mientras agitaba a issei que solo la miraba con incredulidad

\- ¿Por qué no te calmas tu primero, Aldini? – Comento Issei

\- ¿No estas nervioso? – Pregunto la chica al ver como el castaño rojizo se encontraba muy relajado – Cocinaras ante mucha gente

\- Para nada – Dijo Issei – No es tan terrible…como poner en juego la reputación del comedor de mi familia al cocinar para nuestros clientes..

*¡Lamentamos la espera!* Dijo una hermosa chica de cabello negro vestida con el uniforme de la academia con el cabello largo y ojos con la iris en forma de corazón *¡La administración reconoció esto como un [Shokugeki] oficial! Soy Asuka Kawashima, estoy en el primer año de la división de preparatoria y seré su anfitriona* actuando como una idol para que sus seguidores la ovacionen mientras las mujeres se pongan celosas *¡Ahora entran los participantes desde sus esquinas!*

En ese momento apareció un altar de donde sale una chica la cual da un salto acrobático mientras sus pechos rebotan dejando ver que trae un kimono chico del mismo diseño pero sin el rosario. Solo el obi, la cinta para arremangar las mangas de la vestimenta, una minifalda y botas largas. El atuendo acentúa más su busto y su sensual figura

BOING BOING

*La primera en entrar es…¡La diosa del mar, Toujou Kuroka!* Exclamo la animadora mientras que por dentro estaba muerta de celos *El siguiente participante, fue el único alumno de nuevo ingreso, Yukihira Issei-kun*

En ese momento apareció el mencionado con sus acompañantes, todos los presentes empezaron a maldecirlo y a abuchearlo porque aun recordaban como la misma Rias Gremory le propuso ser su siervo y este la rechazo por segunda vez

*También me dicen que es el único alumno de nuevo ingreso que Rias Gremory-sama recluto y la rechazo en frente de todos* Comento Asuka

\- ¡¿Rechazaste a Rias Gremory?! – Exclamo Kanami – Ahora entiendo por qué te odian -

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – Exclamo Sayuri

\- Es evidente quien va a ganar -

\- Si, no puedo esperar a que lo expulsen –

Las que hablaban eran Raynare y Kalawarner, respectivamente. Aunque esta última pensaba que era lindo, no le podía perdonar haber sido reclutado por la diosa del [Toutsuki] y darse el lujo rechazarla, cuando ella como muchos morirían o matarían para tener tal privilegio

*Permítanme resumirles los términos del encuentro* Dijo la animadora *Habrá 3 jueces, el tema es platillo regional y el ingrediente especial es el pescado, no importa de qué raza sea. Si Toujou-san gana, el SI de Comida Regional tendrá que cerrar e Issei Yukihira seria siervo de Rias Gremory-sama. Pero si gana Yukihira-kun, ella se unirá al SI y este seguirá con sus actividades con un mayor presupuesto como mejoraran sus instalaciones. Ahora presentaremos a los jueces de honor, el primero es conocido como el [Rey del Ramen], el 3° asiento y miembro de la 90° generación, Tousuke Megishima*

En ese momento apareció un hombre increíblemente alto y corpulento. Es de complexión atlética, tiene el pelo negro y largo que llega hasta su nuca sobresaliendo un gran mechón en la parte central de su frente, sus ojos son de color negro los cuales lleva entrecerrados, su nariz aguileña es grande y marcada

*El siguiente fue el 4° asiento y miembro de la 90° generación, el [Bushido del Sushi], Soumei Saitou*

En ese momento apareció un hombre vestido de igual manera que el anterior como también es alto que tiene los ojos cerrados, su cabello posee un estilo mohawk teniendo su cresta de color negro mientras que el resto es de un color gris. Por otro lado posee una cicatriz horizontal en el centro del puente de la nariz que llega hasta ambas mejillas. Con una espada con él

*Y la ultima es la Presidenta del Restaurante Japonés Tradicional Kuraki, Yuka Kuraki* Presento Asuka para que pasara una mujer cerca de sus 40 pero de apariencia joven que tiene el pelo de color oscuro el cual lo tiene sujeto en un bollo suelto con una horquilla larga. Viste un yukatas violeta de doble capa con el diseño rojo y rosado de pétalos de flor.

\- Oye, chico nuevo – Dijo la morena – Hoy será el último dia que estés libre de cocinar, luego de este duelo, serás un Gremory –

\- ¿Eso piensas? – Pregunto el chico que saco su liga con la cual amarro su cabello y se amarro la cinta que tenía en su brazo en la frente. Cuando hizo esto, dos de los jueces les recordó a cierto chef por lo que sonrieron levemente y tuvieron un pensamiento en común…

(Así que ese es el hijo de Yukihira…)

\- Hablaremos todo lo que quieras en el salón del SI de Comida Regional – Comento el castaño rojizo

*Miren*

*¡Es Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima!*

*Rias-sama…*

La mencionada con una mano en la cintura veia al castaño rojizo por primera vez serio, debía de admitir que le gustaba su estilo de la liga como de la cinta. Le daba una presencia diferente, le gustaba

\- ¿Es en serio? – Dijo Yoshiko que como los demás de [Estrella Polar] estaban entre el publico - ¡¿Por qué esta aquí?! –

\- ¿Por qué una de los [10 consejeros de Elite] vendría a una batalla de tan poca importancia? – Pregunto Zenjiro

\- Es lógico – Dijo Kyouka – Rias Gremory quiere ver en persona como su [Peón] acaba con Ise-kun y se vuelve su siervo –

*¡Estamos por comenzar!* Exclamo Asuka *¡Participantes, a sus esquinas! ¡Todo está en juego en esta batalla de paladares! ¡Comiencen el [Shokugeki]!*

En ese momento los chicos empezaba a preparar sus platillos siendo que Kuroka dio una demostración usando un gran cuchillo, poco sabían que ella era junto con su hermana menor, alumnas del gran Soumei Saitou. Ellas son sus más aventajadas alumnas, puesto que aprendieron todo el arte de hacer sushi y derivados del pescado. Cuando quiso presumir, noto como el castaño rojizo ni siquiera la veía puesto que estaba concentrado en su platillo mientras cocina todo, parecía como si no le importara nada más que su labor

*Esto es increible a pesar de la magistral demostración de esgrima para quitar la piel y huesos del pescado por parte de Toujou-senpai. Yukihira Issei hace su platillo con calma, tiene nervios de acero*

\- No sabes que es de mala educación no pres…- Decía la morena para que un olor dulce y otro frutal llegara a sus fosas nasales

\- Mi padre me ha dicho que no puedes confiarte de alguien que habla demasiado en la cocina puesto que significa que su plato no puede hablar por él –Dijo el castaño rojizo

*¡El tiempo está por acabarse!* Decía la animadora mientras que ambos terminaba de darle los toques finales hasta que sonó la campana *¡Dejen de cocinar!*

\- Termino – Dijo Yoshiko preocupada

*Ahora es turno de nuestros jueces* Dijo Asuka *Toujou-san presentara su platillo primer* para que la chica bajara

\- Este es un [Sashami Deluxe] – Explico Kuroka dejando una tablilla con bordes en la cual se encuentran mariscos y pescado crudos, cortados finamente acompañados junto a ellos una salsa ponzu y un aderezo de rábano daikon rallado

*¡El sashami es un platillo, como pueden ver, de mariscos y pescado cortado finamente. El cual se presenta en una tablilla

\- La presentación es algo digno de un sashami de un fino restaurante – Dijo la Kuraki – Me honra ver algo tan elegante, mis felicitaciones jovencita –

\- Desde la última vez que no vimos hasta ahora, has mejorado mucho – Dijo el chico del mohawk – Kuroka –

\- Gracias, sishou – Dijo la mencionada con una reverencia

*¡¿Qué qué?!* Exclamo Asuka *¡Acabamos de saber que Kuroka Toujou-sama, la conocida [Diosa del Mar] es alumna del gran [Bushido del Sushi] Soumei Saitou-sama!*

Esto dejo impactados a todos para que empezaran a desgastar el platillo con la salsa por lo que saborearon cada parte

\- El Sashami que tenemos aquí es Tsumiri de Cangrejo de gran frescura, las mejores partes del Atún Rojo, Anguila, Camarones de Rio y…- Decía la mujer

\- Bacalao Blanco de Noruega – Dijo Soumei sorprendido a todos, puesto que era un ingrediente poco común en la cocina japonesa

\- El balance de los unami de cada pescado es sublime – Dijo Tousuke – Probemos ahora con la salsa –

\- Es diferente a lo que se prueba normalmente – Dijo Yuka

\- Eso es porque la hice con lima y toronja – Explico Kuroka

\- Un gran aporte al sabor como el Takuan pero siento que hay algo diferente en ellos – Comento el hombre del mohawk

(Nota: Takuan, es un encurtido que se elabora con daikon, un rábano japonés. Estos se secan al sol y posteriormente son encurtidos en una mezcla de sal, salvado de arroz y azúcar, el resultado es dulce y crujiente y su color se torna amarillo intenso. Se sirve junto con el arroz y otros platos)

\- Eso es porque estos rábanos tienen 3 meses de añejamiento en una salsa dulce de soja y mirin – Explico la chica

\- Cada sabor fue como una escala de notas de una sinfonía clásica de koto, no se podía esperar menos de la alumna de un antiguo asiento del Toutsuki – Dijo la mujer

En ese momento vieron Kanami y Sayuri que todo el mundo aseguro la victoria de la morena. Mientras que la pelirroja sonreía sorprendida

(Lo has visto, este es el poder del mar-nya) Pensó Kuroka

*Ahora es turno de Yukihira Issei* Dijo la joven presentadora mientras el chico lleva su platillo para ignorarla y poner la charola frente a los 3 jueces

\- ¿Qué nos preparaste? Yukihira Issei – Dijo el [Rey del Ramen] para que el mencionado revele su platillo sorprendiendo a Tousuke y Soumei

(No me debo de impresionar, soy la presidenta del restaurante Kuraki, soy miembro de la familia fundadora del más importante restaurante de la cocina nipona) Pensó Yuka para empezar a comer como lo hicieron los demás jueces

(Hmph, no podrá superar mi delicioso y fino Sashami con algo tan vulgar como el Yaki…) Pensaba la morena para ver sorprendida como los 3 jueces devoraban la pasta

\- ¡¿Por qué?! – Exclamo la Kuraki – No puedo…¡No puedo dejar de comer! La carne, el pescado, mariscos y los vegetales están en su punto. No te hartan si no que cada uno despierta tu apetito. Pero hay algo más…-

\- Este platillo... no hay duda – Dijo Megishima con una sonrisa

\- Shonen-kun...¿cómo conoces un platillo especial creado por la [Lengua de Dios] y [El Dios de la Guerra, Indra]? – Dijo Saitou

Esto dejo sin habla a todos los presentes, e incluso a Rias, puesto que el nuevo había preparado un platillo de su ídolo y del legendario chef que escribió con oro su nombre en todo el escenario culinario mundial

\- ¡¿Están seguros?! – Exclamo la mujer incrédula puesto que en su vida había probado un platillo de esos dos artistas culinarios de renombre y fama mundial

\- Si, el nombre de este plato es…- Decía el grandulón de la nariz aguileña

\- [Yakisoba Emperador] – Completo Issei

*¡Esto es increible!* Exclamo Kawashima *Somos testigos de cómo se ha elaborado un platillo que es considerado un mito en el mundo del Soba*

Todos los alumnos no sabían que decir puesto que era la primera vez que oían de él y saber que fue preparado por el 1° y 2° asiento de la 92° generación, la conocida "Generación de las Joyas de la Corona"…fue lo que cambio la balanza

\- La carne es tan tierna y el pescado tiene un toque tropical que incita al paladar – Dijo la mujer

\- La sala de cebollines de cebollines picados te abre el apetito de una manera increible mientras que el Gari te refresca el paladar para sentir la intensidad de los otros sabores

\- En especial el pescado tiene el sabor salado del mar como de un producto ahumado y el sabor acido-agridulce de…de…- Decía el de nariz aguileña

\- Zarzamora – Completo el castaño rojizo – Eso es porque el pescado es [Filete Mignon con Marionberry Cátsup] –

\- ¡¿C-Como?! – Exclamo la mujer - ¡¿Combinaste un platillo gourmet con un regional?! –

*La Marionberry una salsa echa a partir de zarzamora, canela, azúcar morena, clavo y zumo de jengibre que tiene un intenso sabor con matices de acidez*

\- No esperaba menos de él – Dijo Kyouka

\- ¿Pero será suficiente? – Comento Zenjiro

\- La carne es tan tierna y con un fuerte cuerpo junto con las cebollas…no puede ser este es… – Dijo Yuka

\- Si, es [Filete de Don Chaliapin] - Respondió el castaño sorprendiendo aún más a los presentes puesto que nuevamente el chico los impresionaba con su habilidad

\- El cuerpo y la salsa de cebollines hechas con el juego de la carne, el vino tinto y salsa de soja es sublime - Dijo el grandulón – Es un platillo que combina el estilo tradicional y el estilo gourmet en un solo punto donde ambas culturas se unen para producir un [Unami] que hace bailar, flotar y renovar a cada papila gustativa. Ese es el [Yakisoba Emperador] – Explico Saito

Todos los espectadores están desconcertados por lo que estaban viendo en ese momento, incluso la misma presentadora que estaba anunciando el [Shokugeki] estaba sorprendida.

Nadie daba crédito a lo que pasaba...los 3 jueces que se encargan en este momento de juzgar los platillos de ambos chicos estaban devorando el platillo de Yukihira Issei con mucha desesperación dejando de lado el platillo que Toujou Kuroka preparo...

*Y-Yukihira-kun…¿todavía queda?* Pregunto Asuka ansiosa

\- Si, hice para 5 raciones - Dijo el chico para darle a la chica que probo el platillo para tener un orgasmo, debido al delicioso sabor que inundo su boca. Lo comía sin prisa, degustando cada bocado

*Esperen, hay un fresco sabor en la pasta…*

\- Eso fue por que use la 3° harina, en la cual mezcle con un poco de pasta de ciruelas encurtidas y vinagre del Gari que use anteriormente –Dijo el castaño rojizo – La 3° harina es la única que soportaría el proceso de freído. Pero como el patillo estaría sobre cargado de unami decidí darle un deje fresco y renovador para que fuera como un segundo refrescar como abriera el apetito a parte de los vegetales, pescado, mariscos de rio…que son ligeros en salinidad pero jugosos como llenos de sabor y de la carne tierna como lo es el [Filete Chaliapin] -

Ante esto, todos los presentes tenían hecha agua la boca puesto que en ese lugar se preparó un legendario platillo, pero el tiro de gracia era la descripción que hacían los jueces

\- ¡Oh no ya me lo termine! ¡Yukihira-kun por favor puedes darme otra ración! – Dijo la Kuraki

-¡¿Que dijo?! – Grito Kuroka sorprendida como los presentes - ¿P-Pero que hay de mi Sashami de bacalao noruego? –

\- Estuvo delicioso y lleno de tradición – Dijo el [Maestro del Ramen] – De eso no hay duda, sin embargo…-

\- Tu platillo fue superado por la innovación de Yukihira Issei - Dijo el [Bushido del Sushi] - Eso fue lo que aprendí cuando [Indra] elimino en el [Régiment de Cuisine] a Kinokuni Nene, la [Artesana del Soba] –

En ese momento todos los presentes e incluso la presidenta del restaurante se sorprendieron cuando escucharon esa historia pero sobre todo el nombre que dijo, puesto que el padre del mencionado era conocido como un dios que tuvo tantos [Shokugekis] desde que tomo el 2° asiento. Se graduó invicto e incluso le gano a Erina pero prefirió quedarse en el segundo puesto por comodidad

*¡¿A-Acaba de decir [Indra?!*

*¡¿Habla del legendario estudiante que desde que se convirtió en el 2° asiento tuvo más de 5000 [Shkugekis]?!*

*¡Asombroso!*

*No pensé escuchar una hazaña del [Dios de la Guerra Culinaria]*

En tanto Issei le dio curiosidad saber quién era ese [Indra] y que relación tenía con su madre. Puesto que ese platillo era uno que venía en el libro de las recetas que le dejaron sus progenitores

Mientras que Kuroka sintió una puñalada en el corazón puesto que su propio maestro le dijo que su trabajo fue mediocre. Más en cambio, elogio a su enemigo, eso fue un golpe brutal a su orgullo

*Me puse a pensar que platillo harías, al escuchar que te llamaban [La Diosa del Mar], pero me decepcionaste* Dijo una voz para que la chica viera al chico con una mirada fría y superior a ella – Sashami, no tengo nada en contra de él, pero incluso si usaste bacalao blanco noruego e incluso lo mejor del atún rojo. Los detalles finales fueron pobres – mientras tenía un trozo de pescado

\- ¡Cállate! – Exclamo la morena - ¡No me interesa lo que digas! ¡No podrás derrotar mi pescado…! –

\- ¿Aun dices eso? – Pregunto el castaño en su modo [Lengua de Dios] - ¿No puedes comprender que a un platillo no se le puede criticar solo porque tiene los ingredientes más caros? El ingrediente, a menos que tenga un proceso adecuado, simplemente es un componente culinario. Lo que cuenta es la habilidad del chef porque él es el artista y los ingredientes son el lienzo en blanco. Pero si aun no estas convencida…¿Por qué no escuchas lo que te quiere decir mi Yakisoba?...Pruébalo – dándole un plato de [Yakisoba Emperador]

La morena toma el plato desconfiada, para que empiece a comer y sienta como su cuerpo se estremecía de placer. Empezó a devorarlo por lo que a su mente vino la época donde ella y su hermana menor iban a "Yukihira" como pasaban el tiempo ahí. De pronto se mudaron, dejando el pequeño distrito comercial. Desde ese momento, le dijeron a sus padres que querían ser chefs para seguir los pasos de la persona que más respetaban: Yukihira Souma. Por fortuna, sus padres conocían a Soumei Saitou y a Momo Akanegakubo, que aceptaron entrenarlas. Kuroka aprendió el arte del Bushido y su uso de la cocina con su maestro, donde paso mucho para llegar al nivel actual. Siendo que ella y su hermana se reencontraron en la academia donde supieron que el chef del comedor de su antiguo hogar era un legendario alumno de esta academia que se graduó como uno de los [10 consejeros de Elite]

(Este soba me dice que sea yo misma, "Hazlo como te guste"…"Da lo mejor de ti") Pensó Kuroka llorando (¡Maldición!...Ahora lo comprendo, desde que la conocí, siempre seguí los ideales de Rias-sama pero estaban equivocados. Olvide como era la comida de mi modelo a seguir…¿Cómo pude desviarme de mi camino?...Shirone, hemos olvidado la comida de Souma-sama. Lo que importa en la cocina no es los ingredientes, si no la habilidad del chef para hacer feliz a la gente, eso transmitía la comida)

En ese momento los 3 jueces presionaron el botón azul que proclamaron…

*¡Que sorpresa!* Exclamo Asuka *¡La victoria es de Yukihira Issei!*

\- ¡Ojala les haya gusta! – Exclamo Issei para quitarse la liga y su cinta

\- ¡Issei-kun es increible! – Exclamo Sayuri mientras que Kanami empezó a llorar mientras que los presentes estaban en shock puesto que el nuevo mostro cualidades únicas pero como siempre, habia personas que no aceptaban la realidad

\- ¡Lo hizo! – Exclamo Kenta

\- ¡Yukihira! – Exclamo Yoshiko mientras que sus compañeros estaban emocionados

\- ¿Qué…? – Dijo Kalawarner incrédula mientras que Raynare no sabia que decir por la rabia

\- Perdi…¿Yo? – Dijo Kuroka de rodillas para que viera en el balcón a la pelirroja - ¿Rias-sama? – para ver como la mencionada la mira con indiferencia y luego le de la espalda

\- Que regrese el pabellón que le dimos y su credencial tambien que deje mi casa en el plazo de 24 horas – Dijo la pelirroja a su asistente – Esta fuera de mi grupo

\- S-Si – Dijo la morena sorprendida de como reacciono ante la derrota de su sierva pero cuando nadie la vio

\- Maldición…- Mascullo la pelirroja para empezar a hacer un berrinche como una chiquilla mimada

\- Oye, Kuro-chan – Dijo el castaño rojizo a la chica – Déjame probar tu sashami –

\- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! – Exclamo Kuroka - ¡No te pongas arrogante! ¡No me llames usando ese sobrenombre solo porque me ganaste!

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto el chico – Si eres muy hermosa y atractiva como una idol – comento como si nada

\- ¿H-Ha? – Expreso la chica

\- Espero trabajar contigo – Dijo el castaño rojizo con una sonrisa – Kuro-chan –

En ese momento, la chica se sonrojo fuertemente mientras que sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente

\- ¿Q-Que estás diciendo…? – Pregunto la mencionada – ¡IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – para salir corriendo

\- ¡Recuerda ir a la sala de la SI! – Dijo el castaño rojizo

*Yukihira* Dijo Kanami sonrojada y con una mirada soñadora - Eres un hombre increible. Puedes liderar la SI de Comida Regional. ¡Eres la nueva era de la SI de Comida Regional! – tomándolo de las manos

En ese momento sus compañeros de dormitorio aplaudieron mientras los demás que estaban en completo shock por la derrota de una las de las mas fuertes del division de primer año de preparatoria

Habitación de Kuroka - Mansión Nakiri/Gremory - Horas más tarde

La ex-subordinada de la pelirroja estaba preparando sus maletas puesto que este era el castigo que les imponía la pelirroja a aquellos que le fallaban. En la puerta Koneko veía preocupada como su Onee-san empacaba

\- ¿Te vas? – Pregunto su hermana menor

\- Shirone – Dijo la morena puesto que así le decía de cariño – Sabes que fui expulsada del clan Gremory, ya no puedo estar aquí más tiempo –

\- Pero… - Decía la mencionada para que fuera abrazada por Kuroka

\- También recordé algo que tú y yo olvidamos el día en que nos volvimos siervas de Rias-sama –

\- ¿Y eso es…? –

\- Lo lamento pero no puedo decírtelo, debes descubrirlo por ti misma –

En ese momento termino de empacar para empezar a salir de la mansión mientras que en la entrada deja su collar, sus llaves de la mansión, su tarjeta de crédito que le dieron, su credencial de estudiante especial que se les da a los subordinados de la actual familia dirigente del Toutsuki, su celular especial y su mandil como traje de chef. Luego de eso se fue con su equipaje en su carrito, hacia la dirección que le dio el director como regalo de despedida. Kuroka estaba buscando el [Dormitorio Estrella Polar], hasta que lo encontró.

Despacho de Rias Gremory

La pelirroja platicaba con Akeno sobre lo que paso hoy mientras que la morena le habia dicho que ella probo una vez el plato que le dio la victoria a Yukihira Issei. En ese momento llega un subordinado que le da una caja como una hoja que ella tomo para revisarla

\- Rias esto es…- Decía la morena algo triste

\- Si, son las pertenencias de Kuroka – Completo la mencionada para leer el documento - Al parecer todo está en or… ¡¿den?! – exclamo al ver algo que llamo si atención

\- ¿Qué pasa Rias? – Pregunto Akeno curiosa al ver el cambio de

\- ¡¿Cómo puede ser que la inútil de Kuroka se fue hacia ese lugar tan horrible?! - Bramo la pelirroja bastante furiosa al ver una notita que decía "Me voy a estrella polar para devorar a Yuki-cchi-nya. Con amor...Kuroka" y la cara de un gatito guiñando. Tal parecía que después de perder contra el castaño y ser echada de la mansión, la morena decidió ir a vivir a residencia de este. Puesto que se puso a investigar donde había enviado su hermano a Yukihira Issei y resulto que lo envio a ese deplorable dormitorio

\- Ara, Ara…parece que va tras el chico nuevo fufufufu – Dijo la morena pícaramente

\- ¡Ni lo digas de broma, Akeno! – Exclamo la pelirroja furiosa - ¡Esa Kuroka…ya luego me las arreglare con ella! –

Lo que no sabía es que a partir de ese momento, la vida de Yukihira sería más agitada de lo que este imaginaba

\- Comedor de Estrella Polar –

Todos los residentes actuales del dormitorio estaban en el lugar mientras que le daban la bienvenida a Kuroka que fue aceptada a la primera. Cosa que deprimió a los demás estudiantes, excepto a Issei y Yoshiko.

\- Brindemos por la entrada de una nueva compañera, Kuroka Toujou-san – Dijo Kyouka mientras tenía "jugo de arroz" en un vaso como los demás - ¡Salud! –

\- Me parece increible tener aquí a una ex-sierva de los Gremory – Dijo Yurisa

\- Es verdad pero como dijiste, es ex – Dijo Marika – Incluso esta en primera plana del periódico escolar y se ha enviado un comunicado ante ello por tele y radio de canal como frecuencia de la escuela –

\- Parece que las cosas se pondrían interesantes- Dijo Yoshiko con una sonrisa juguetona

\- Gracias a todos por recibirme-nya – Comento la nueva inquilina – Había oído historias sobre este lugar pero veo que todo es mentira. Solo que…como decirlo…llama la atención la senpai – mirando a la peli purpura rojiza que solo vestía un delantal

\- Después de un tiempo te acostumbras – Dijo Riko Mito

\- Por cierto, mocosos – Dijo la matrona – Nathaly y Kyou probablemente lleguen mañana –

\- ¿Y dónde está ahora? – Pregunto Zenjiro

\- Por el mail que me enviaron, Nathy estuvo en un concurso de cocina en Holanda estos días – Respondió la matrona

\- Ise-kun – Dijo la morena de ojos avellana – Prueba este guiso que aprendí mientras estuve en Turquia –

\- De acuerdo – Dijo el castaño rojizo para que la chica le diera un bocado pero cuando estaba cerca el tenedor de sus labios. Kuroka lo beso dulce y sensualmente, mientras que recorre la boca del chico a placer

Las chicas estaban sonrojadas mientras que los chico muerto de celos de que el castaño rojizo recibiera algo tan genial como un beso de una de las chicas más sexys de la academia. Después de casi un minuto se separaron para que la ex-subordinada de Rias Gremory se relamiera sus labios

\- Tus labios saben bien, Ise-kun-nya – Dijo la morena – Por cierto ese fue mi primer beso, se besar porque he visto mangas de romance, shoujo y ecchi

\- También el mío – Dijo el mencionado que aun estaba en shock por lo que había pasado

\- ¿C-Como? – Pregunto Kyouka muerta de celos

\- E-Ese fue mi primer beso – Respondió el Yukihira haciendo que ardiera Troya puesto que la peli purpura rojiza quería matar a la morena por lo que lo demás estaban entre divertidos y molestos

\- Nakiri International – Dinamarca –

Encontramos a una hermosa albina de sensual y voluptuosa figura que tiene piel blanca como la nieve, ojos rojos y cabello corto color blanco hasta su cuello con un mechón color negro que le llega a la barbilla. Junto a él un joven de piel blanca, alto y de complexión fornida que tiene ojeras, ojos rojos y cabello negro algo largo como desordenado con varios rayos blancos. Ambos salían de una oficina

\- Mataku, Otou-san siempre es asi cuando se pone su banda – Dijo la chica

\- Sabes cómo es, no te quejes, Nathy – Dijo el chico

\- No sé ni por qué discuto esto contigo, Kyou-onii - Dijo la albina – Por cierto parece que mi querido Ise-kun ya está en [Toutsuki]. Mooou~…el tío Souma y la tia Erina tardaron mucho en inscribirlo – se quejó abiertamente

\- Te apuesto que no te recuerda – Dijo el castaño haciendo una cara graciosa

\- ¡Cállate! – Exclamo la chica haciendo una cara graciosa mientras agita sus manos

(Sera divertido ver la cara de mi Imotou, al ver como nuestro primo ni nos recuerda…kukuku) Pensó el chico para que ambos se fueran directo al aeropuerto

Mientras tanto los padres de ambos "La Diva de la Gastronomía Molecular" y "El Dictador de la Cocina" platicaban sobre un tema serio

\- Yoshino-chan me mandó un mensaje hace unos días, cariño – Dijo la albina

\- ¿De qué se trata? – Pregunto el moreno

\- Issei-kun está en [Toutsuki] – Respondió su esposa haciendo que el hombre se ponga una banda roja

\- ¡Perfecto, la guerra ha comenzado! – Exclamo el oficinista eufórico mientras que su cónyuge suspiraba mientras que veía a su esposo con una sonrisa de diversión y resignación

Parece que todas las piezas se están acomodando para el gran momento que han estado esperando por mucho tiempo Souma y sus amigos

\- Oficina del Director –

Sirzechs en ese momento tenía un documento donde estaba la imagen de Souma y el expediente de este durante su estancia en la academia. Pero se notaba que estaba serio, con un rostro sombrío mientras que mira al cielo nocturno

(Entonces ese chico nuevo es…) Pensaba Sirzechs mientras recordaba algo

"¡La final del torneo [B.L.U.E] está por comenzar, se enfrentaran el Rook (novato), el [Maou Carmesí] Sirzechs Gremory y la leyenda, [El Dios de la Guerra, Indra] Yukihira Souma"

"Como se esperaba del novato del año"

"Pero la comida de [Indra] ha superado la de Gremory"

"Si aún no aceptas tu derrota, entonces pruébalo por ti mismo"

"El ganador por 3° año consecutivo del [B.L.U.E] es… ¡Yukihira Souma!"

"¡No fue nada!"

Con tan solo recordar esa frase, hacia hervir su sangre y una gran rabia como impotencia surgían desde su corazón. Al punto de apretar los dientes y los puños siendo que sus encías sangraban al igual que sus palmas debido a que se encajaba las uñas  
Jamás le perdono a Yukihira Souma que le arrebatara todo lo que le costó trabajo alcanzar:

El [B.L.U.E]

Era por lo que había luchado por tanto tiempo y que viniera un "don nadie" para arrebatárselo, fue algo que destrozo su orgullo. Si no fuera por su esposa e hijo, probablemente seguiría en el mundo de las drogas, el alcohol y el sexo

(Si es su hijo, entonces...haré algo que le dolerá hasta el orgullo. Trabajará para la familia Gremory y ellos lo harán posteriormente. Esa será mi venganza hacia ti, [Indra], Yukihira Souma)

\- Al día siguiente –

Kuroka estaba frente a la sala de la SI del Comida Regional para que después de estar midiendo el piso entrara encontrándose con varias chicas y chicos, sorprendidos de ver a la morena en el lugar

\- T-Toujou-san – Dijo Sayuri

\- H-Hola – Dijo la mencionada – V-Vine como quedo el acuerdo, sere miembro de este SI. Por cierto…¿Dónde esta Yukihira? –

\- Sobre eso veras…-

Flashback

\- ¿Eh? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo mientras se amarraba su cinta – Yo no voy a unirme a su SI –

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! – Exclamaron Sayuri y Kanami

\- Solo acompañe a Aldini porque es una compañera del dormitorio y parecía que necesitaban ayuda. Bueno, nos vemos, tal vez me dé una vuelta de vez en cuando –

Fin del flashback

\- Eso fue lo que dijo – Comento la presidenta – Pero gracias a él obtuvimos un mayor presupuesto y tenemos más miembros que antes. Ahora, hagamos que este SI vaya a otro nivel, Kuro-chan

\- ¡NADIE ME LLAMA…! – Mascullo la morena - ¡NADIE ME LLAMA KURO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! – exclamo furiosa

-En algún lugar de totsuki -

Una chica de cabello blanco y ojos azules que viste el uniforme femenino de la academia totsuki que esa acompañada por un hombre joven con el pelo rubio corto y ojos grises que tambien lleva el uniforme de la Academia totsuki, estaban siendo acorralados por sona sitri que es el 4 asiento de los 10 consejeros y era acompañada por su grupo de siervas..

-¡Saji Genshirou mas vale que te rindas y aceptes mi petición, si no esa chica sera obligada a aceptar un shokugeki donde sera derrotada para después ser expulsada de la academia! - exclamo sona

fin del capitulo 4

espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus comentarios..hasta la proxima..

nota: este capitulo fue hecho con ayuda de ZEROKAIEN mi colaborador..


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

nota del autor: que tal buen dia mis queridos lectores, solo les quedaría decir que me equivoque en el capitulo pasado en vez de saji puse sanji, realmente fue un error que muchos me remarcaron durante comentarios y mensajes, lo reconozco fue un error, bueno creo que era todo sin mas que decir les dejo aqui el siguiente capitulo de Mas que un simple cocinero, espero que lo disfruten

issei se encontraba recorriendo la academia en busca de algo interesante o en otras palabras estaba en búsqueda de algún ingrediente extraño para alguno de sus experimentos culinarios que tanto ama preparar al igual que su padre y abuelo, pero por desgracia para issei su madre siempre lo golpea cada vez que preparara sus aberraciones culinarias...

-santo cielo, por que es tan difícil encontrar mermelada decente en esta academia, realmente la necesito para usarla con el jamón y atún que pienso encurtir dentro de ella...- comento con fastidio el castaño rojizo - aun que creo que ese es el menor de mis problemas, después de lo que dijo ishiki senpai ahora debo tener cuidado de esa fastidiosa de Rias Gremory y su familia...

en ese momento comenzó Issei recordar lo que le habia comentado kyouka cuando la conocio, el por que la "Ane-san" del dormitorio dejo los [10 consejeros de Elite]...

"Si deje mi puesto fue debido al acoso del los Gremory. Ellos al ver mi talento, quisieron reclutarme pero me negué, continuaron hasta que me harte, deje el puesto y me mude aquí. Ten cuidado, Ise-kun, esa familia es bastante insistente pero aqui en estrella polar no pueden poner un pie"

-si es verdad lo que dijo entonces tendré derrotar a Gremory para que me deje en paz - dijo issei con seriedad pero...

-¡Saji Genshirou mas vale que te rindas y aceptes mi petición, si no esa esa chica sera obligada a aceptar un shokugeki donde sera derrotada para después ser expulsada de la academia! - grito alguien no muy lejos de donde se encontraba issei parado, este sintió la necesidad de ir a ver que estaba pasando asi que fue a investigar, en cuanto llego al origen del grito que había escuchado pudo ver a un grupo de chicas que rodeaban a una pareja que estaban acorralados...

-¡sitri...¿acaso serias tan cruel como para hacer eso? !- exclamo el chico que estaba siendo rodeado junto a lo que parecía su novia ya que esta lo abrazaba muy asustada

"dijo sitri...creo que he escuchado ese nombre..¿pero en donde?" pensó issei mientras intentaba recordar algo y se mantenía aun escondido

-¡haré lo que sea necesario para cumplir mis objetivos! - dijo la que parecía la líder del grupo de chicas - pero puedo cambiar de opinión si solo aceptas mi petición...vamos no es tan difícil y te prometo que te ira muy bien, incluso esa chica puede salir beneficiada - dijo la mencionada al estudiante que estaba acorralando mientras acariciaba su rostro pero...

-¡estas loca, jamas haría algo tan absurdo como dejar a mi novia solo para ser tu estúpido sirviente sitri! - grito el identificado como saji

-si que eres estúpido...pero bien haremos esto por las malas, Momo Hanakai te reto a un shokugeki, si no aceptas la sociedad de investigación a la que perteneces se le recortara el presupuesto y también sera llevado aun shokugeki para obligarlo a cerrar - dijo sitri fríamente - tienes 24 horas para darme tu respuesta, te estaré esperando para hacerme saber tu decisión también para que decidamos bajo que condiciones se hará este shokugeki..nos vemos - dijo sona fríamente para retirase con el grupo de chicas..

-maldición.. ¿ahora que hago? - comento saji con frustración

-Gen-chan...no quiero que nos separen - dijo la peli blanca mientras se aferraba al rubio

-yo tampoco pero tampoco quiero que te expulsen y cierren a la sociedad de investigación, tsk que frustrante es todo esto, si al menos tuviera la suficiente habilidad retaría a esa desgraciada ...- comento saji mientras abrazaba a momo que se aferraba a el...

-ehhhh... vaya se nota que esa chica es un dolor en el trasero - dijo issei que saliera de entre los arbustos donde estaba oculto, esto sorprendió bastante a la joven pareja...

-¡es un pervertido muere! - exclamo momo que se preparo para lanzar un puñetazo hacia el castaño rojizo

-¡no espera no soy un perverti...¡aaaarggghhhhhh! - exclamo issei mientras recibía el puñetazo de la peli blanca - bu-buen puñetazo... - esas fueron las ultimas palabras de issei antes de caer inconsciente

saji observo por unos momentos a issei que estaba inconsciente en el suelo, por alguna razón se le hacia conocido hasta que...

-¡oye momo creo que este sujeto es el que derroto a la diosa del mar hace poco, creo que la solución a nuestro problema llego solo! - exclamo saji con felicidad mientras abrazaba a su novia - pero creo que te excediste con tu golpe, espero que no lo hayas matado...

-y-yo también lo espero, si no nuestra pequeña probabilidad de salir juntos de esto se ira por el caño...- dijo la peli blanca para sujetar un pierna del issei al igual saji para que ambos comenzaran a arrastrar al joven cocinero que seguía inconsciente a un lugar donde pudieran hablar con mas tranquilidad...

Mansión Gremory / Nakiri - mientras tanto

la heredera gremory se encontraba tirada en el suelo de su habitación mientras pataleaba y gritaba como una niña pequeña, esto se debía a la derrota de kuroka ante issei, incluso después de que la había expulsado de su grupo para calmar un poco su frustración, aun le seguía molestando que no pudo cumplir su objetivo de volver su sirviente o como ella dice su lindo perrito a issei..

eso le enojaba bastante al punto como podía calmar sus propios rabietas enfrente de los sirvientes que trabajan para su familia y para ella, en este caso no podía ni siquiera controlar su berrinche enfrente de sus siervos personales que solo la observan sin poder hacer nada para poder calmarla..

-¡¿por que ese estúpido de yukihira issei no hace lo que yo quiero?!, ¡si tan solo se hubiera vuelto mi sirviente no tendría que haber expulsado a kuroka de mi grupo y ella no tendría que haberse ido a vivir a ese lugar tan horrible para estar a solas con el! ¡¿por que no me presta atención a mi?! ¡yo soy su dueña y debe prestarme atención solo a mi ya que es de mi propiedad!...- exclamo Rias mientras seguía pataleando en el suelo - ¡es un perro desobediente! ¡esto no me gusta! ¡no lo quiero!...

-Ara Ara...Rias creo que es mejor que te calmes y pienses en otra cosa para convertir a yukihira kun en un gremory, aparte si Sirzechs sama o tus padres te ven comportándote de esta manera te reprenderán por que no te estas comportando a la altura como debería hacerlo la heredera de toda la fortuna Gremory - dijo akeno..

en ese momento la pelirroja detuvo su rabieta para levantarse, acomodarse toda su vestimenta y arreglar un poco su cabello con ambas manos..

-tienes razón Akeno, si onii sama o mis padres me ven comportándome de esta manera, me reprenderán severamente ...por ahora debo concentrarme en cosas mas importantes que yukihira issei, como el campamento infernal que se celebrara dentro de poco, ahí es donde demostrare que soy la mejor estudiante de todo primer año al pasar las pruebas con facilidad...- dijo con una rias con sonrisa de ojou sama..

(yukihira issei ahi te demostrare la gran diferencia que hay entre tu y yo, asi no te quedara de otra que inclinarte ante mi y veras lo afortunado que eres de que me haya fijado en ti y tu gran talento para la cocina) pensó la pelirroja mientras se imaginaba a nuestro protagonista con orejas y cola de perro mientras estaba sentado al lado de ella mientras jadeaba con felicidad...

inconscientemente la pelirroja comenzó a babear debido a esa fantasía que se estaba formando en su mente, el tan solo imaginar que podía someter aquel chico que se a encargado de humillarla enfrente de todos los estudiantes de totsuki le causaba un gran placer..

-se nota que Rias sama esta de mejor humor - comento un chico de aspecto andrógino que tiene alrededor de la misma edad de Koneko que es la hermana menor de kuroka con el cabello rubio platino y ojos de color rojo. A diferencia del resto de los chicos de la Academia totsuki que usan el uniforme varonil, este usa el uniforme de las chicas de la Academia totsuki con largas calcetas negras que le llegan al muslo...

-Rias sama esta feliz - dijo koneko que es una pequeña chica de unos 15 años de edad con el cabello blanco y los ojos de color avellana. En el frente, su cabello tiene dos flequillos largos que van más allá de sus hombros y varios flequillos sueltos colgando sobre la frente, mientras que la parte trasera tiene el cabello corto. También lleva un broche de cabello en forma de gato negro a ambos lados de la cabeza. Ella viste el uniforme femenino de la academia totsuki, aunque sin el saco...

-creo que también debemos concentrarnos y prepararnos para el campamento infernal, debemos demostrar el por que fuimos elegidos por Rias sama, debemos superar las expectativas que ella tiene sobre nosotros al pasar ese campamento con facilidad, así pondremos en alto el nombre de nuestra señora...-comento kiba con determinación pero...

-Ara Ara...ese fue un buen discurso kiba kun, pero creo que Rias no te escucho, solo mira..-dijo akeno mientras señalaba Rías que se abrazaba así misma, esto se debía a que seguía atrapada en su fantasía donde issei era su perro...

-¡o no yukihira issei eres un perrito muy malo al humillarme de esa manera enfrente de todos los estudiantes, como tu dueña tendré que castigarte en mi habitación! - dijo Rias en voz alta que aun seguía fantaseando con nuestro querido protagonista...

-Ara Ara al parecer conocer a yukihira issei le afecto demasiado, realmente cada vez que la veo se obsesiona mas con ese chico, aun que no la culpo ese chico tiene un encanto que lo hace irresistible - comento la peli negra mientras se relamia los labios - creo que hay que dejarla sola por un rato para que pueda seguir fantaseando, por mientras hay que ir practicar nuestras recetas para mejorarlas - termino de decir para que el resto del grupo de adolescentes la siguiera y abandonaban la habitación de la pelirroja que comenzó a abrazar una almohada mientras grita el nombre de issei y rodaba por el piso...

(este lugar se volverá bastante entretenido en cuanto yukihira issei se vuelva un Gremory) pensó akeno para cerrar la puerta y retirarse junto con el resto de los sirvientes de Rias gremory...

Nueva york (central park) - mientras tanto

la pareja yukihira se encontraba paseando en el gran parque urbano de la gran ciudad, ambos disfrutaban de la hermosa vista que les proporcionaba el lugar mientras disfrutaban de unas crepas dulces que las mis ma erina había preparado para la ocasión, esto se debia a que ya estaban a una semana de partir a otra parte del mundo para trabajar en otro restaurante de lujo para aprender mas técnicas culinarias que les ayudarían a expandir mas el menu de su restaurante, aun que no solo era eso si no tambien era con el objetivo de transmitírselas al miembro mas joven de familia...

-hace mucho tiempo que no salíamos solamente tu y yo a pasear de esta manera - comento soma que sujetaba con suavidad la mano de su querida esposa que sola observaba el atardecer...

-si tienes razón, creo que fue desde que nació issei - dijo erina

-jejejeje ese chico siempre nos mantuvo ocupados, casi siempre tu estabas cuidándolo y yo me dedique a trabajar en el restaurante o aveces era lo opuesto yo lo cuidaba y tu trabajabas en el restaurante, ese chico ocupo mucho de nuestro tiempo, incluso recuerdo que hubo ocasiones que cuando ambos trabajábamos por separado en mas de una ocasión siempre lo llevaste contigo a pesar de que solo estabas un par de días fuera - comento soma con una sonrisa juguetona

-que esperabas, nunca he creído que tu y mi suegro lo cuidarían bien, si mi suegro te dio un cuchillo desde pequeño, no me quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado si los dejaba a solas con el, por eso siempre me lo lleve...-comento la rubia con un sonrojo

-eres muy dura, lo hubiéramos cuidado muy bien los - comento soma un poco enojado

-aja...dime quien fue el que le regalo un juego de cuchillos extra-filosos a nuestro hijo a la edad de 5 años, de quien fue la culpa de que issei aprendiera a usar a sus compañeros de clase como conejillo de indias para que probaran sus aberraciones de comida y que por eso nos mandaban llamar sus profesores mínimo cada semana, o dime a quien le aprendió a ser muy despreocupado y a meterse en problemas a cada momento... - reprendió la rubia mientras que soma se hacia mas pequeño por cada cosa que aprendió de el su querido hijo issei...

desgraciadamente el padre de nuestro querido protagonista no podía defenderse por que todos los reproches que le echaba en cara su esposa eran ciertos hasta cierto punto pero..

-¡rayos hablas como si tu fueras una buena madre, pero no lo eres! - reclamo soma mientras la señalaba..

-¡claro que soy una buena madre! ¡todo este tiempo lo he educado muy bien! - respondió erina con enojo

-¡si como no...quien le enseño a issei que la vida es como los mangas shoujo o a que se comportara como un presumido cuando preparaba un platillo de forma correcta o quien fue quien nos prohibió hablar con issei sobre las relaciones amorosas por que tiene miedo de que su hijo traiga a una chica que no sea del agrado de la señora yukihira! - reclamo soma haciendo enojar aun mas a su esposa

la pareja comenzó a aumentar la intensidad de su discusión al punto de que llamaron la atención de toda la gente a su alrededor que solo escuchaba que peleaban por una persona que ni siquiera estaba presente...esa persona es su hijo yukihira issei que en este momento estaba metido en otro problema..

Al ver como toda la gente se les quedo viendo, se sonrojaron para luego empezar a reír y darse un apasionado beso mientras que el pelirrojo toma de su cintura a su esposa y la rubia abraza el cuello de su marido. Después de un minuto, se separaron mientras sentía la respiración del otro...

\- Te amo, Erina..

\- Y yo a ti, Soma...

Procedieron a comer las crepas y luego siguieron su paseo como una pareja de enamorados siendo que los hombre envidiaban a Souma y las mujeres a Erina al punto de que ellas volteaban a ver al hombre

Academia totsuki

nuestro protagonista que estaba ajeno a la pelea de sus padres comenzó a recuperar la consciencia después de haber recibido un fuerte golpe en la cara por aparecer de sorpresa...

-mmmm..¿que me paso? - se cuestiono issei mientras ponía una de sus manos en rostro..

-¡bu-bueno mi novia te golpeo por que creyó que eras un pervertido pero nos dimos cuenta que resultaste ser el chico que derroto a la diosa del mar kuroka toujou! - dijo el rubio mientras ayudaba nuestro protagonista a levantarse

-ahora lo recuerdo...tu y ella estaban siendo amenazados hace un rato por un grupo de chicas, también incluso mencionaste el nombre de una de ellas, como era si..sitr..¿sitra? - decia issei

-es sona sitri, por cierto mi nombre es momo Hanakai y el es mi novio Saji Genshirou es un gusto - dijo la peli blanca mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia junto a su novio..

-yukihira issei es un placer saji san y hanakai san, me pueden explicar por que esa chica los estaba amenazando y por que te reto a un shokugeki hanakai san...

la pareja se miro por un momento para decidir si era correcto contarle sobre su problema que tenían con la heredera sitri, por unos momentos se miraron hasta que saji asintió con la mirada en señal de que debían contarle sobre su situación actual...

-pues veras..todo comenzó hace 3 años para ser exactos cuando estábamos en el primer año de la división de secundaria de totsuki cuando Gen chan y yo nos conocimos, todo era felicidad para nosotros, ya que siempre nos apoyábamos en clase para mejorar nuestras recetas y nuestras técnicas en la cocina, todo era tranquilo hasta que cierto dia sitri apareció en nuestra vida ..-comento la peli blanca

-no se por que pero cuando nos conoció, comenzó a gritar a todo el mundo que yo iba a ser su sirviente, para mi fue algo extraño ya que para ser sinceros en ese entonces no era alguien que resaltara mucho por mi cocina y sigo creyendo eso, se que soy bueno pero no tanto como para llamar la atención de alguien como sona sitri el cuarto asiento de los 10 consejeros, pero volviendo a la historia, ella comenzó a decirle a todo el mundo que yo iba a ser su sirviente y que nadie tenia derecho a tocarme, al principio no me importo ya que tenia en momo chan y era lo único que me importaba, pero después de un tiempo se volvió molesto ya que comenzó a entrometerse en mi amistad con momo chan... dijo saji

issei escuchaba con atención la historia de la pareja para saber cual era el problema que tenían con sona sitri..

-ella obligaba a Gen chan a probar sus platillos e incluso uso la influencia de su familia para cambiarlo a su clase, aun que eso nunca nos detuvo para estar juntos, pero su acoso empeoro con los años y cuando se entero que eramos novios se volvió peor, al punto de que siempre me retaba aun shokugeki cada vez que me veía obviamente yo siempre me negué por que no había nada que me obligara a aceptarlo, pero ahora que ella es el cuarto asiento de elite nos ha estado molestando demasiado junto con su grupo de sirvientas, odio reconocerlo pero nuestras habilidades son demasiado desiguales como para que pueda vencerla en shokugeki - dijo la peliblanca apretando los puños por la frustración...

-como me lo estas contando, al parecer ella esta enamorada de ti saji san - dijo issei cruzado de brazos

-te equivocas - dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a issei - yo también pensé lo mismo hace tiempo, hable con ella sobre ese tema hace tiempo, pero la respuesta que me dio fue que no estaba enamorada de mi que el único objetivo que tenia era reclutarme para que trabajara para su familia, ya que según ella vio mi verdadero yo, hasta el dio de hoy sigo sin entender eso...

-entiendo, pero como dijiste ahora que ella es el cuarto asiento de la elite, tiene el suficiente poder como para cerrar la sociedad de investigación a la que perteneces y hacer que culpen a hanakai san por ello, esto la obligara a tomar el shokugeki donde se jugara todo hasta su permanencia en la escuela, por lógica tu para evitar esto tendrías que ir a rogarle a sitri san para que detenga sus planes, asi se evitaría la expulsión de hanakai san y el cierre de la sociedad de investigación a la que pertenecen ambos, pero la única que saldría afectada seria hanakai san ya que sitri no solo te volvería su sirviente si no también tendrías que romper con ella para cumplir su capricho completamente...¿no es asi? - dijo issei para que ambos chicos asintieran con tristeza - realmente esa chica tiene todo planeado...

-asi es...pero ahora que te conocimos... tu te volviste nuestra única salida, tu puedes ayudarnos a derrotar sona sitri, si lograste derrotar a la diosa del mar, hay una pequeña probabilidad de que derrotes al cuarto asiento - dijo saji con entusiasmo pero...

-por desgracia no puedo ayudarlos - dijo issei para que ambos chicos se sorprendieran..- no me lo tomen a mal, pero si acepto ayudarlos la encargada del dormitorio al que pertenezco me obligara a dormir fuera del dormitorio durante un mes y le dirá a mi madre que me he estado metiendo en problemas ya que es una amiga suya - dijo issei con fastidio mientras ponía una mano atrás de su nuca

la pareja comenzó a desanimarse ya que su única salvación se estaba negando a ayudarlos, pero este comenzó a sonreír como si una gran idea le hubiera llegado a la cabeza..

-bueno yo no puedo enfrentar su pelea..pero podía ser su apoyo durante esta - dijo issei con una gran sonrisa

-¿a que te refieres? - pregunto momo confundida

-a lo que me refiero que tu seras la que enfrente a sona y su grupo en un shokugeki, pero no estarás sola saji san y yo seremos tus asistentes durante el shokugeki - dijo issei sorprendiendo a la pareja..

-¡¿estas seguro?!...¡si hacemos eso sona sitri nos hará pedazos y expulsara a momo chan, cerrara la sociedad de investigación a la que pertenecemos y me convertirá en su perro! - dijo saji alterado pero issei estaba calmado ante esto..

-no te preocupes, no nos enfrentaremos sitri san, de eso me encargo yo - dijo issei con una sonrisa confiada que hizo dudar a ambos chicos - hablando de otra cosa quiero que me digas en que tipo de cocina te especializas...

-es la primera vez que me preguntan eso...ni siquiera Gen chan me lo ha preguntado después de tanto tiempo, pero bueno te lo dire yo me especializo un poco en la cocina vegetariana...

-jo jo entonces ya se que platillo podremos preparar - dijo issei con una sonrisa

al dia siguiente - consejo estudiantil..

issei y compañía (momo y saji) se encontraban parados afuera de la sala del consejo estudiantil donde se encontraba el cuarto asiento sona sitri en espera de la respuesta de la peli blanca sobre el reto que le lanzo...

-¿estas seguro de esto yukihira san? - pregunto saji

-si, no te preocupes, si mis cálculos no me fallan lo que necesito para evitar que sona sitri participe en el shokugeki y obligue a sus sirvientas a participar en el, no tardara en llegar...

en ese momento los 3 se adentraron en el lugar donde se encontraron a sona sitri realizando papeleo y a sus siervas jugando ajedrez, esto sorprendió al trió que no esperaron que las sirvientas de la heredera sitri hicieran otra actividad ademas de cocinar...

-vaya vaya..pero mira a quien trajo el viento, a saji san, momo hanakai e inesperadamente al chico que rechazo a mi gran amiga de la infancia y rival rias gremory, tienes mucho valor para pararte acá yukihira issei - comento sarcásticamente la heredera sitri que observaba con seriedad al trió de chicos.. - y bien pensaron bien las cosas, espero que si, no me gusta la imagen que me están formando como tirana...

-claro que lo pensamos y tengo la respuesta sitri - comento la peli blanca

-espero que sea un si para que saji genshirou se vuelva mi sirviente y tu termines con el para que pueda dedicarse al 100 por ciento a las tareas que tengo reservadas para el, asi te evitaras muchos problemas momo hanakai y quiero que sepas que no hago esto por que me desagrades, solo no quiero que se desperdicie un talento como el de saji san, pero obviamente te recompensare muy bien por tu comprensión, presionare al consejo para que les aumente el presupuesto de su SI y mejore sus instalaciones, aparte yo misma les proporcionare proveedores para que les surtan todo lo que necesiten, incluso tendrán mi protección para que ningún otro de los 10 consejeros intente disolver su SI pero como dije antes, esto sera posible con una respuesta positiva de su parte saji y momo - dijo la heredera sitri mientras se acomodaba sus gafas..

-bueno sobre eso sitri, mi respuesta es no, no pienso servirle a una chica tan arrogante como tu y no pienso abandonar a la chica que amo solo por el capricho de presumida como tu - dijo saji con una sonrisa confiada..

esto enfureció a la pelinegra que apretó con mucha fuerza los papeles que estaba revisando...

-entonces así serán las cosas, bien...estaba preparada para esto..yura - dijo sona mientras chasqueaba los dedos para que una chica alta con pelo azul, hasta los hombros y ojos a juego que viste el uniforme de la academia totsuki se acercara y le entregara un portafolio a la pelinegra - aquí tengo una petición firmada y autorizada por el consejo de la academia, esto me permite demoler el SI que yo quiera, aun que les estoy dando la oportunidad de pelear en un shokugeki para mantenerse en pie, obviamente tienen que ganar el shokugeki donde yo misma participare y aun que no lo creas tus amigos de ahí te escogieron para que participaras en el, si pierdes no solo cerrare ese [SI] si no también seras expulsada de totsuki y todo por negarte a dejar a Saji Genshirou que de todas formas se volverá mi sirviente le guste o no - termino de decir pero...

-bien y por que no aumentamos la apuesta, si momo hanakai pierde cerraras el SI al que pertenece, la expulsaras como convertirás saji en tu sirviente, si no también yo lo haré - dijo issei con una sonrisa..

todas las presentes quedaron en shock después de escuchar a issei que se aposto a si mismo en el shokugeki, prácticamente se estaba entregando en bandeja de plata a su señora que solo sonreía al ver la confianza de aquel chico que pensaba que momo hanakai podía vencerla en shokugeki...

-podrás haber derrotado a una de las sirvientas de rias con facilidad gracias a tus habilidades, pero se nota que eres un completo imbécil...bien acepto su reto, nos veremos en unos 4 días para que te prepares bien, pero el resultado sera el mismo, también puedes escoger el tema no me importa, no sabes cuanto ansió aplastarte para quedarme con este gran premio que se me esta entregando en bandeja de plata - dijo la pelinegra con seriedad pero...

¡CRAAAASSSHH!

-¡un momento sona no voy a permitir que sigas con esto! - exclamo rías que entro violentamente en el lugar pateando la puerta.. - ¡si yukihira issei estará como premio yo seré la que participe en ese shokugeki!

-¡estas loca rias en primera por entrar a este lugar de esa manera tan grosera y en segunda este asunto no te concierne, si yukihira issei se ofreció como premio extra para este shokugeki no es tu problema! - reclamo la pelinegra

-¡me importa todo lo que tenga que ver con el, ya te lo había dicho antes si cualquier asiento se atreve a tocar lo que por derecho me pertenece conocerán mi furia y no me importa llevar esto aun shokugeki si es necesario con tal de que respeten lo que es mio! - dijo la pelirroja fríamente

-R-Rias ¿estas dispuesta a llevar esta discusión tan lejos, solo por la persona que te humillo enfrente de todos los estudiantes de la academia? - pregunto sona un poco intimidada

-no me importa si me humillo o no, ya después me las pagara por eso, pero no voy a permitir que tu participes en shokugeki donde tienes todas las de ganar, asi que prefieres... ¿mandas a una tus sirvientas a que participe en ese shokugeki para que el encuentro sea mas parejo o prefieres enfrentarme en un shokugeki en este momento para ver quien enfrentara a esa chica (señalando a momo)? - dijo rias mientras sacaba uno de sus cuchillos

-haaaaaaaa por que haces esto tan difícil rias, pero bien mandare a una de mis siervas a ese shokugeki, no quiero enfrentarme a ti ya que sabes muy bien que en nuestros encuentros siempre terminan en empate y es un fastidio encontrar a alguien que quiera ser nuestro jurado... ruruko - dijo sona para que una chica pequeña con el pelo castaño en dos coletas y los ojos verdes. Su cabello tiene un par de clips de color verde, también viste el uniforme femenino de la academia totsuki diera un paso al frente - tu y yura serán las encargadas de derrotar momo hanakai en mi lugar -dijo sona

-¡si sona sama, derrotaremos a esa chica en su nombre! - gritaron ambas chicas

-bien ese caso para que sea parejo, Gen chan y yo las enfrentaremos, el tema sera comida vegetariana, nos vemos en 4 dias - dijo para retirarse junto a saji e issei dejando enojadas a todas presentes...

cafetería de totsuki - momentos después

-¡no puedo creer que tu plan haya funcionado yukihira kun, realmente todo lo que sucedió ahí dentro estuvo de locos, llegue a pensar que esas 2 harían equipo para destrozarme! - exclamo momo aliviada

-momo tiene razón, ¿como supiste que gremory vendría a discutir con sitri...?-pregunto saji

-bueno hay una senpai que vive en el dormitorio donde me quedo, me contó que sitri y gremory han tenido una gran rivalidad desde pequeñas, cuando ambas están interesadas en una misma cosa, luchan en un shokugeki para quedarse con ese premio pero por desgracia ninguna sale victoriosa, en este caso yo soy ese algo en que ambas están interesadas...

-pero.. ¿como lograste que gremory se enterara? - pregunto saji

-fácil..le pedí a kuro chan que esparciera el rumor, de que yo iba ir a retar a sitri aun shokugeki y si perdía me volvería su sirviente incondicional, obviamente esto llego a oídos al club de fans de esa presumida que inmediatamente le avisaron lo que estaba pasando, aun que fue una jugada arriesgada ya que como tu dijiste hanakai san, había la posibilidad de que se unieran para derrotarte y luego se enfrentarían entre ellas para ver quien se hubiera quedado conmigo, aun que por suerte el orgullo de ambas se interpuso y sitri prefirió evitar un encuentro innecesario...

-por suerte...hablando de otra cosa yukihira kun ¿estas seguro de que el platillo que me recomendaste cocinar para este encuentro es el indicado para derrotar a esas 2? - pregunto la peliblanca preocupada pero issei le dio una suave sonrisa..

-claro...obviamente lo tienes que perfeccionar, tienes que transmitirle todo lo que tu eres a ese platillo, pero antes de hacer eso tienes que pensar internamente como quieres que sepa ese platillo y que quieres transmitir con ello - dijo issei sorprendiendo a la pareja - ¿por que cocinas?, ¿por ti? ¿por otra persona? pero principalmente ¿como quieres preparar este platillo? ¿como quieres el platillo vegetariano que te recomendé en realidad?...

la pareja estaba sorprendida por la manera de hablar de nuestro protagonista que solo los miraba con una sonrisa, era como si les diera a entender algo , algo que aun les faltaba a ellos..

-bueno me voy, les dejo les dejo lo demás, si necesitan ayuda pueden buscarme, pero antes... saji tu seras el sous chef de hanakai san, debes darlo todo para que el platillo que van a preparar quede excelente - dijo issei

-lo se pero todavia hay un problema - dijo saji para que el castaño rojizo se detuviera - no tenemos el dinero suficiente para comprar ingredientes de primera - termino de decir pero..

-acaso no saben que lo que hace un cocinero no son los ingredientes, si no las habilidades para transformar cualquier ingrediente en algo delicioso - dijo issei con una sonrisa para finalmente retirarse mientras era observado por la pareja..

-ese chico realmente es único en su clase, pero tiene razón es mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar Gen chan...

-¡tienes razón momo hay que ponernos a trabajar a partir de hoy!, pero como dices ese chico es único, ya veo por que Rias Gremory lo quiere bajo su mando, bueno vayamonos y preparemos la receta que el nos recomendó...

en ese momento la pareja se retiro del lugar para comenzar su practica...

estrella polar - mientras tanto

-¡Ise kun se volvió a meter en otro problema pero esta vez con sitri! - grito furiosa la matrona del lugar después de haberse enterado por yoshiko que nuestro protagonista se metió en problemas de nueva cuenta..

-ma-mama cálmate te va hacer daño enojarte tanto - exclamo yoshiko

-¡como quieres que me calme después de saber que ese chico se volvió a meter en problemas! - grito furiosa para luego pasar a un estado de decepción - no importa como lo vea, pero a pesar de que fue educado duramente por erinacchi su manera de ser es igual a la de su padre...

\- ¿Sabes quien es el padre de Ise kun nya? - Pregunto Kuroka

\- Si, fue alguien único en este academia - Dijo la matrona - ¡pero ya vera cuando regrese aqui, ¡haré que duerma afuera esta noche en castigo!...

todos los presentes comenzaron a sentir lastima por el hijo de la lengua de dios, ya que ahora iba a conocer que tan temible puede ser la matrona del lugar cuando esta enojada..

día del encuentro - Arena de shokugeki

*¡Damas y Caballeros, es un gusto volver a verlos, soy su presentadora Asuka kawashima y anfitriona para este shokugeki que ha sido reconocido por la administración de la academia!* grito con emoción la idol de totsuki que era ovacionada por toda la comunidad masculina de totsuki y odiada en silencio por la comunidad femenina...*¡en esta ocasión les traigo un encuentro de parejas, ahora pasen los participantes a sus esquinas*

en ese momento del extremo derecho de la arena entraba un par de chicas que eran reconocidas por todo el mundo y vestían un traje de cocineras color azul..

*la primera pareja en aparecer son...¡las siervas de Sona Sitri sama, Tsubasa Yura y Ruruko Nimura!* grito asuka mientras hacia poses de Idol, esto hizo enojar a la comunidad femenina *¡los siguientes en entrar son...Saji Genshirou y Momo hanakai!*

en ese momentos los mencionados entraban del lado izquierdo del lugar mientras vestían un traje tradicional de cocinero blanco que a diferencia de sus contrincantes que tenían dibujada una sonrisa de superioridad en su cara, ellos se encontraban tranquilos...

*¡vaya esto es una sorpresa, no vienen solos, los acompaña yukihira issei!* grito la presentadora para que todo el publico volteara a ver al issei.. *me han informado que yikihira issei no participara en su contienda y que solo sera su catador* termino de decir después de que uno de los tantos asistentes que transmitían el evento le entregara una tarjeta donde venia información que acaba de dar..

-¡¿que rayos hace ise kun ahí y por que rayos sera su catador?! - exclamo sayuri desde las gradas

-creo que el sera el que lleve el control de calidad - dijo kyouka con seriedad para que todos los residentes de la estrella polar que venían acompañándola la voltearan a ver - normalmente muchos restaurantes de lujo tienen catadores de comida, estos se encargan de probar los platillos antes de que salgan de la cocina, asi se asegura de que siempre se sirva lo mejor a los clientes mas exigentes - termino de decir

(si el tomara el rol de catador, entonces hay una posibilidad de que ise kun tenga un paladar tan exigente como el de Erina sama, es como dijo yuki, ese chico tiene un linaje temible asi que no debo sorprenderme si tiene las mismas habilidades que sus padres) pensó kyouka pero..

-vaya...pensé que mi querido ise kun seria el que participaría en ese shokugeki, pero parece que me equivoque - exclamo una voz de forma juguetona desde atrás del grupo de chicos que voltearon inmediatamente para que vieran a una chica hermosa albina de sensual y voluptuosa figura que tiene piel blanca como la nieve, ojos rojos y cabello corto color blanco hasta su cuello con un mechón color negro que le llega a la barbilla. usa el uniforme femenino tradicional de totsuki

-¡nathy! - exclamaron todos los presentes

-que tal amigos hace tiempo que no nos vemos - exclamo nathaly

-¿cuando llegaste nathy y por cierto donde esta kyou? - pregunto kyuoka que no despegaba la vista de nuestro protagonista..

-llegamos hace unos minutos a la estrella polar, pero no los encontramos a la única que vimos fue a yuki que nos dijo que todos estaban aqui y por mi hermano esta por haya - dijo nathy mientras señalaba aun joven de piel blanca, alto y de complexión fornida que tiene ojeras, ojos rojos y cabello negro algo largo como desordenado con varios rayos blancos. al igual que su hermana usa el uniforme de totsuki..

-hola - dijo con indiferencia

-tan solitario como siempre kyou - exclamo yuuji hayama

-y tu tan boca suelta hayama - respondió el albino haciendo enojar al peliplatino...

-ya niñas este no es el momento para pelear, si quieren pueden hacerlo cuando termine este encuentro, quiero ver que tanto afecta que mi querido ise kun este presente en el shokugeki de esa pareja...- exclamo nathy con una sonrisa juguetona para que todos continuaran viendo el encuentro...

-¡espera un momento por que le dices mi querido Ise kun...¿acaso lo conoces?!- pregunto yurisa enojada

-preguntas si lo conozco...¡claro que lo conozco después de todo el es mi querido primo y mi futuro marido! - dijo nathy con mucha alegría provocando la furia de kuroka y sayuri como el asombro del resto de los presentes..

*¡ahora es momento de presentar a los jueces!* exclamo asuka para que apareciera los mencionados * ¡demos la bienvenida al dragona furiosa de la comida china, Miyoko hojo!

En ese momento apareció una mujer de estura alta y figura bastante curva con pechos bastante grandes, de ojos y pelo purpura, tiene un grupo de pelo levemente más largo que se pega hacia fuera de la tapa de su cabeza, viste un _Cheongsam_ rojo (un tipo de vestimenta china) que deja al descubierto un par de hermosas piernas que se ganaron la atención de la comunidad masculina..

*¡también quiero que le den una gran ovación al hombre que es capaz de copiar a cualquier chef en el instante y superarlo, Subaru Mimasaka también conocido como el Viper!*

en ese momento apareció un hombre que lleva una chaqueta de cuero negra que tiene su nombre tejido por él en el interior de la misma, tiene un piercing en la oreja izquierda,su estilo de pelo es muy particular ya que casi toda su cabeza está rapada menos las cuatro tiras de cabello muy largas que tiene en la frente con las cuales se hace trenzas,es muy alto y tiene una mirada muy intimidante.

*¡por ultimo pero no menos importante, denle una gran bienvenida a la mujer que fue y es conocida como la artesana de la soba que también fue alguna vez el sexto asiento de la 91° generación, denle un gran aplauso a Nene Kinokuni! - grito asuka con una gran emoción para que todos los presentes la ovacionaran de pie mientras aparecia una mujer bastante hermosa de estatura media, delgada y de piel blanca. Su pelo es de color verde y lo trae atado en una sola coleta que cae en su hombro derecho, sus ojos son grandes y redondos de color rojo claro, lleva anteojos circulares y viste un kimono. ...*un ultimo dato de esta gran estrella de la escena culinaria es que esta casada con Terunori kuga* - termino de decir para que la mencionada volteara su rostro por la vergüenza..

-vaya...no pensé que sitri fuera a traer a jueces de ultra lujo, tal parece que esta haciendo lo mismo Gremory, trae a los mejores jueces para juzguen los platillos de los participantes, así les sera muy difícil ganar a estos chicos...- comento kyouka que seguía observando el encuentro

*antes de comenzar este shokugeki, me gustaría decir que el tema para este encuentro sera comida vegetaria, tambien en caso de Saji Genshirou y Momo Hanakai pierdan este duelo, Saji Genshirou se volverá sirviente de nuestra querida Sona Sitri sama y Momo Hanakai sera expulsada de la academia totsuki, pero si ganan Sona sitri sama se encargara de aumentarles su presupuesto del SI de comida vegetaría al que pertenecen, les brindara proveedores y por ultimo obtendrán su protección para que ningún otro asiento o persona quiero cerrarlos...* dijo asuka para que ambas parejas fueran a sus estaciones de trabajo y si preparan para comenzar a cocinar en cuanto la presentadora les diera la señal... -*tienen una hora 30 minutos para cocinar... _¡Listos...empiecen!*_

en ese momento ambas parejas comenzaron a sacar sus ingredientes para sus platillos ...

*¡woooow miren Ruruko san como corta con mucha precisión las cebolla y ajos que tiene a la mano!*

*no esperaría menos de una de las peones Sona sama, no es solo es hermosa si no también es una de las chicas mas populares de totsuki, como me gustaria tener una oportunidad para salir con ella*

*tampoco hay que olvidarnos tsubasa yura, también es una belleza lastima que no este interesada en salir con ningún chico...aun que también estoy impresionado, ya que a pesar de que es una de las torres de sona sama y únicamente prepara platillos fuertes se adaptado perfectamente para ser la sous chef de Ruruko san*

*¡pero miren que maestría tiene Ruruko san al freír esa cebolla y ajo!* exclamo la presentadora con emoción mientras observaba a ruruko que seguía cocinando..

-vaya pero cuanto silencio...¿acaso no piensas platicar con tus nuevas compañeras Saji kun? - dijo Yura que se acercaba a la pareja que seguia con cocinando..

-no voy a platicar contigo ya que Momo y yo ganaremos sin suda alguna - dijo saji con seriedad mientras cortaba varios vegetales a gran velocidad y elegancia para luego entregárselos a momo que comenzó saltearlos en un wok (es una especie de sartén empleada en el Extremo Oriente y el Sureste Asiático, Se trata de una especie de sartén redonda y es característica por ser abombada en el fondo, el tamaño medio suele ser de 30 cm o más de diámetro. Suele estar hecha de acero, hierro fundido e incluso se encuentran ejemplares de aluminio.)

después de que el rubio entregara los vegetales comenzó a cortar cebolla ajo y champiñones a la juliana...

"Gen chan y yo ganaremos, vamos a mostrarle a esa presumida y a sus sirvientas cual es la verdadera cocina vegetariana también como es el verdadero trabajo en equipo" pensó la peliblanca para recordar las practicas que tuvieron con issei...

flashback

SI de comida vegetariana

\- ¿Y Bien? – Pregunto Momo después de que le diera a probar a issei Kinugasa Don...

(nota: Kinugasa Don es una Tazón de arroz blanco cubierto con una tortilla suave, cocinado con cebolla y trozos de tofu frito)

\- Ha... Lo que aprendí con Kuroka fue que los jueces en un [Shokugeki] evalúan: presentación e impacto, sabor y consistencia como hacen un desglose de cada ingrediente usado en el platillo de manera original -

\- ¿Y como evaluarías esto? – Pregunto Saji

\- En presentación e impacto: 65

Sabor: 35

Consistencia 25

Desglose: ordinario

-Lo lamento pero un platillo asi es demasiado soso para enfrentar siervos de un consejero. Deben de encontrar la manera de potencializar el sabor de las verduras como usar las especias adecuadas para encontrar el balance – Respondió el castaño desanimando a la pareja nuevamente - La única opción es Chou Farci o una Terrina de Nueve Vegetales, investigando, encontré otra opción que uso una chica llamada Tadokoro en un [Shokugeki] que sería la [Terrina Arcoiris], creación suya y de mi padre - Comento el castaño

\- ¡¿Acabas de decir Tadokoro, como Megumi Tadokoro, [La Miko de la Hospitalidad]?! - Exclamo la pareja

\- ¿La conocen? -Pregunto el castaño rojizo

-La Miko de la Hospitalidad, Megumi Tadokoro era el anterior 9° asiento de la 92° generación del Toutsuki. A pesar de ser amable, era esa misma amabilidad que la hacia tan temida y respetada por todos en la academia e incluso muchos de sus oponentes se volvieron sus discípulos y tuvo que abrir 3 pabellones. Ademas de que fue la líder del SI de Comida Regional durante los 3 años de preparatoria - dijo momo

(Asi que mi padre se codeo con consejeros de esa generación tan famosa) Penso el castaño sorprendido

-saben a pesar de que probé este platillo - dijo ganándose la atención de la pareja - pienso que esto no es ni siquiera la punta del iceberg, realmente pienso que pueden hacer algo mucho mejor que esto, si en verdad quieren ganar tendrán que demostrar sus verdaderas habilidades al trabajar en equipo y que pueden ir mas haya de que Sitri y sus sirvientas esperan de ustedes, asi como lo hice yo cuando me enfrente kuroka...

la pareja se miro por unos momentos para que luego se dieran una suave sonrisa y cerraran los ojos...

-tienes razón yukihira kun, debemos demostrarle a ese grupo de presumidas de que estamos hechos y el por que jamas podrán tener Gen chan a su lado, también disculpa por lo que te voy a decir, pero no seguiremos alguna receta que tu nos digas por que ya se que prepararemos...- dijo Momo con seguridad

-me gusta esa actitud y me podrías decir que es lo que preparan - pregunto issei

-por supuesto es...-dijo saji

fin del flashback...

*¡esto es mas que increíble, el aroma de los platillos que estan preparando ambos equipos esta llenando el lugar!* - exclamo asuka con mucha felicidad mientras inhalaba el delicioso aroma

-¡5 minutos cocineros...es hora de que le den los últimos toques a sus platillos y los preparen para la degustacion! - exclamo ganándose la atención del todo el publico

-¡Sii! - respondieron ambos equipos..

-vaya es muy exigente...no por nada es dueña de su propio restaurante y es la cabeza del clan kinokuni - dijo kyouka mientras observaba a momo que le dio a probar a issei su platillo, para que este asintiera con la cabeza en señal de aprobación para después servir en un plato y saji bañara la creación de su novia con una salsa ...

*se acabo el tiempo es hora de presentar a los jueces* - dijo asuka para que las primera en pasar fueran yura y Ruruko...

-señoritas nos podrían decir que nos prepararon el día de hoy - dijo nene mientras se acomodaba sus gafas

-claro que si...- dijo Ruruko para destapar su platillo y los 3 jueces vieran...

-¡preparamos un Risotto vegano al pesto! - declararon ambas al mismo tiempo

(nota:El _**risotto,**_ es una comida tradicional italiana realizada a base de arroz. Es uno de los modos más comunes de cocinar arroz en Italia. Es una comida originaria de la zona noroeste del país, concretamente del este de Piamonte, el oeste de Lombardía y de la zona de Verona, debido a la abundancia de arroz. Es uno de los pilares de la gastronomía norteña en general. El queso (usualmente parmesano) suele configurar habitualmente la seña característica del plato. normalmente el )

-¿Risotto vegano? - pregunto issei

-es la primera vez que veo un Risotto preparado de esta manera, bien hay que dejar de hablar y comencemos la degustacion - dijo nene para comenzar probar el platillo...-¡mmmmmmm esta delicioso! - exclamo excitada pero no era la única los otros estaban sonrojados por lo delicioso que esta el platillo..

-¡el sabor del ajo y cebolla resaltan le dio un toque perfecto al arroz que esta cocido perfectamente! - dijo miyoko

-¡tienes razón y la salsa es muy cremosa, esto le da un toque único que hace que quieras comer mas y mas! - dijo Mimasaka - jovencitas me podrían decir que usaron para hacer tan cremosa la salsa...

-eso lo responderé yo chef mimasaka, use leche de soja, nueces, queso parmesano, albahaca y aceite le oliva extra virgen, esto hizo bastante espesa la salsa- respondio yura sorprendiendo a los jueces

-Ruruko san verdad...-dijo nene ganándose la atención de la mencionada - ¿usaste vino blanco no es asi?...

-asi es chef kinokuni, puedo ver que tiene un paladar muy sensible y como dijo use vino blanco para freír el arroz hasta que se evaporo, después le añadí caldo de verduras y lo removí hasta que se coció dejando el arroz meloso...- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa presumida...

-buen trabajo de equipo chicas, pueden regresar a sus lugares - dijo Mimasaka

ambas chicas asintieron para regresar a su estación de trabajo dándole paso a momo y saji que pusieron su platillo enfrente de los jueces...

(lo vieron, este es el estilo sitri, nosotras somos superiores en todos los sentidos, ahora lo único que queda es que les confirmen su inferioridad para que tu Saji Genshirou formes parte de nosotras y esa inútil que llamas novia se vaya de totsuki que es lugar para cocineros de primera clase) pensó ruruko mientras le daba una mirada de desprecio a momo

-jóvenes cocineros que nos prepararon el día de hoy...dijo nene

-chef kinokuni, chef hojo y chef mimasaka el dia les preparamos esto - dijo momo para destapar su platillo dejando ver...

-¡es un ratatouille! - dijo nene sorprendida

-¡¿ratatouille?! - pregunto yura y Ruruko

-el ratatouille es un plato vegetariano tradicional de la provenza francesa, muy popular por la costa mediterránea y muy solicitado en los meses de verano. su elaboración original era a base de verduras (tomates, cebollas, calabacines, berenjenas y pimientos) cortadas en trozos que se freían o salteaban antes de meterlos al horno y fue así hasta que en 1976 algunos chefs franceses comenzaron a cortar las verduras del ratatouille en rodajas finas en lugar de en bastos trozos..- explico issei ganando se la atención de todos los presentes pero principalmente de los 3 jueces que lo miraron fijamente por unos momentos para luego continuar con su trabajo..- pero este platillo es otra cosa...-termino de decir con una sonrisa..

-bien es hora de juzgar - dijo mimasaka para tomar un cuchillo y cortara una porción del platillo para llevarlo a su boca...

en ese momento mimasaka quedo en silencio absoluto al igual que nene y hojo, los 3 jueces tenían los ojos completamente abiertos, después de unos momentos soltaron sus tenedores y presionaran el boton donde declararon al ganador...

*¡pero que sorpresa y sin decir ninguna palabra...los ganadores de este encuentro son Saji Genshirou y Momo Hanakai!* - dijo asuka sorprendiendo a todo los presentes tambien dejando desconcertadas y furiosas a las siervas sitri...

-¡¿que rayos fue eso?!...¡ni siquiera evaluaron su platillo, exijo explicación! - grito Ruruko ganándose una mirada fría de Nene

-no es necesario que demos una explicación jovencita, estos chicos prepararon un platillo exquisito y superior en todos los sentidos, también quiero ofrecerles una disculpa a estos chicos por confundir el ratatouille con su confit byaldi...

-¿confit byaldi? -pregunto Ruruko desconcertada

-es una variante del ratatouille aun que la diferencia entre los 2 platillos es que los vegetales no se fríen antes de meterlos en el horno y los vegetales se cortan en discos en lugar de tacos, tambien se cambian los pimientos por champiñones, esto es una creación del chef Michel Guerard...-dijo mimasaka

-¡como rayos puede ser eso posible!... si yo claramente vi que estaba friendo los vegetales...! - exclamo Yura..

-te equivocas solo las flamee con un poco de vino tinto por unos 30 segundos, para que absorbiera el sabor del licor para después pasarlos al horno, pero ese no es el secreto para que este platillo quedara tan delicioso, Gen chan preparo vinagreta y la piperrada esto le dio un sabor bastante superior...-dijo momo

-usaste tomillo, perejil y lauren para la salsa, esto le dio una profundidad extraordinaria en el sabor y en la vinagreta usaste una variedad de hierbas aromáticas entre ellas perifollo, también pusiste la cantidad exacta de sal y pimienta para que quedara balanceado, realmente muy pocos chefs tienen semejante talento a esa edad - dijo hojo sorprendiendo a todo el mundo...

-realmente su equipo fue superior al de estas chicas, por eso me honra decir que ustedes son los ganadores de este encuentro...- dijo Nene dejando en shock total a ambas chicas que cayeron sobre sus rodillas...

RING RING RING RING RING RING RING

en ese momento comenzó a sonar el teléfono celular de Ruruko que se puso azul de miedo al ver quien era la persona que la estaba llamando...

-So-Sona sama..q-que sorpresa que me llam...-dijo Ruruko..

-las quiero en la oficina del consejo estudiantil ahora, para que reciban su castigo - dijo la morena fríamente desde el otro lado de linea para luego colgar pero...

-tu nombre es Ruruko ¿verdad?...-dijo saji ganándose una mirada de desprecio de la mencionada - quiero que le lleves esto, espero que con esto se calme un poco y no las expulse de su clan, a pesar de que no las conozco puede ver que pusieron un gran esfuerzo para cocinar su platillo, dile que es de parte mía y de Momo, es en agradecimiento ya que ella se encargara de mejorar nuestro SI - dijo saji con una sonrisa para que ambas chicas se sonrojaran y pensaran...

"¡Que guapo se ve!" pensaron ambas chicas para luego retirarse aun enojadas pero con ese sonrojo que se marcaba en su rostro..

momentos después

todos el publico, la presentadora y los jueces se habían retirado a excepción de saji y momo que detuvieron a issei para agradecerle lo que habia hecho por ellos..

-chicos no tienen por que agradecerme nada, realmente los que ganaron fueron ustedes no yo...-dijo issei algo nervioso

-en eso te equivocas yukihira kun, si no fuera por que probaste nuestro platillo antes no hubiéramos podido cocinarlo a la perfección - dijo momo

-momo tiene razón, si no fuera por tu catado perfecto hubiera tenido que repetir la salsa y la vinagreta, provocando que momo se retrasara y presentara un platillo incompleto..- dijo saji..

-yo solo probé su comida, al final de cuentas los genios culinarios que resaltaron este día fueron ustedes y ahora se por que Sitri te quiere...tienes un talento único para trabajar en equipo como el de la cocina, y bueno si quieren agradecerme algún día que sea enfrentándonos en un shokugeki individual y en equipo, realmente tengo ganas de enfrentar a sus verdaderos yo en una batalla sin cuartel...¿de acuerdo? - dijo issei extendiendo sus manos en señal de amistad

-de acuerdo - dijo la pareja para apretar amistosamente ambas del chico que les dio una sonrisa desafiante

-bien hasta entonces..

en ese momento el castaño dejo sola a la pareja que estaba mas que feliz por su victoria y veían a su nuevo amigo irse..

-yukihira issei, quiero enfrentarlo en un futuro y supongo que tu también momo...

-si...pero aun no estamos a su nivel Gen chan, necesitamos mejorar en nuestra cocina para alcanzarlo, ya que si lo enfrentamos ahora nos aplastaría sin hacer ningún esfuerzo y pienso que si el hubiera enfrentado a esas 2 siervas de sitri les hubiera ganado sin duda alguna...

-si aun que...independientemente de que si nos derrota o no, ten la seguridad que hemos hecho un gran amigo y no me sentiría humillado si el me derrota...

-yo tampoco Gen chan, pero como dije antes hay que mejorar si queremos caminar a su lado, aparte hay que prepararnos mejor por que supongo que sitri no se quedara con los brazos cruzados después de que derrotamos a 2 de sur siervas, bueno vamos al SI de comida vegetariana, quiero patear el trasero a los idiotas que me vendieron..-dijo momo para sujetar el brazo de su novio amorosamente y luego comenzaran a caminar...

Bambalinas de la Arena Shokugeki

ciertos jueces que habían participado en el shokugeki habían detenido a nuestro protagonista que estaba apunto de salir del lugar..

-Asi que eres el hijo de Yukihira - Dijo Subaru

\- Pense que se te me hacías conocido, ahora veo por que - Dijo Miyoko acariciando su rostro con una mirada seductora cosa que puso celosas a Kyouka, Sayuri que se encontraban esperando a nuestro héroe...

\- ...- - la [Artesana del Soba] solo lo mira fijamente

\- ¡¿Conocen a mi padre?! - Pregunto el issei sorprendido

\- Claro que si - Respondieron los 3

\- Fue mi enemigo y me derroto en las [Elecciones de Otoño] de mi generación -Dijo Mimasaka

\- Estuve enamorada de él y salimos 3 meses pero se quedo con tu madre - Dijo la "Dragona Furiosa" - Ahora que lo veo eres mas apuesto que él...¿te gustan las mujeres mayores? - pregunto haciendo rebotar sus grandes pechosmuy cerca de la cara de issei que ni se inmuto por esto..

\- A mi me derroto en el [Regiment Du Cusine] en mi propio estilo - Dijo Nene hablando del tema claramente molesta

\- Es una lastima que no pude verte en acción - Dijo el hombre de las trenzas - habria copiado tu estilo a la perfección - para que se pusiera una peluca y se pareciera a él...

\- No haga eso, es repulsivo y escalofriante - Dijo el castaño rojizo molesto y poco asustado

\- Espero verte en la elección de otoño - Dijo la peli morada

\- ¿Seran invitados? - Pregunto el chico

\- Probablemente - Respondió Miyoko contoneando sus caderas seductoramente mientras se va..

\- Esa zorra...- Mascullaron las chica enamoradas del hijo de Erina y Soma que ni siquiera sabe lo que sienten sus compañeras de dormitorio por el..

\- No asegurare mi asistencia pero espero verte pronto en combate, por lo que escuche venciste a la discípula de Saitou - Comento Nene con una sonrisa - Espero saber mas de ti, Yukihira Issei - dijo para irse...

-¿que rayos fue eso?...por que la gente rara siempre se me acerca - dijo al castaño para ganarse una mirada de desprecio de sus compañeras de dormitorio por que les dijo raras...

-¡I-SE-KUUUUUUUN! - exclamo una voz desde atrás del grupo de chicos que voltearon inmediatamente y vieron a una chica de cabello blanco con un mechón negro que corría a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba nuestro héroe para luego lanzarse hacia donde esta el pero...

¡PAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!

la chica peliblanca fue detenida gracias un sarten que impacto en su cara, esto lo puso el mismo issei para detenerla...

-¡¿idiota que por que rayos pusiste ese sarten en medio del camino?! - exclamo nathy que tenia la cara completamente roja después de haber impacto contra el utensilio

-disculpa pero no te conozco por eso puse el sarten por que pensé que me querías atacar - dijo issei como si nada

"no te conozco, no te conozco, no te conozco, no te conozco, no te conozco, no te conozco"

estas palabras resonaron fuertemente en la cabeza de la albina provocando su furia...

-ise kun eres un imbécil...- susurro nathy mientras sacaba un cuchillo...

FLUUUUUSSSHH

la albina comenzó atacar con el cuchillo a nuestro protagonista que esquivaba difícilmente ya que su ataque iba a toda velocidad...

-¡¿acaso estas loca?!...¡¿que hice?! - exclamo issei mientras esquivaba los ataques

-¡Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota! ¡como te atreves a olvidarme, como te atreves a olvidar a tu hermosa prima! - dijo nathy mientra agitaba el cuchillo violentamente pero...

PAAAAAAAWWWW

alguien le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a la peliblanca para salvar a nuestro protagonista y también para detener el taque de la peliblanca que estaba furiosa por la estupidez de nuestro héroe...

-¡fuuuuuuuu gracias extraño misterioso! - dijo issei mientras le extendía la mano a la persona que lo salvo que no era ni mas ni menos del gemelo de nathy...kyou

-tenia razón no nos ibas a recordar y sigues siendo el mismo idiota que cuando eramos niños issei, bueno no importa que no nos recuerdes, el ver tan furiosa a mi hermana valió la pena, bueno señores hay que ir a la estrella polar tengo ganas de dormir - dijo kyou mientras sujetaba a su hermana de una pierna que estaba noqueada para arrastrarla...

sayuri, issei y kyouka observaron esto con una cara de estupefacción, no creían que alguien tuviera el valor para arrastrar a una chica enfrente de toda la academia totsuki...

horas despues - estrella polar

después de varias horas de regaños y reclamos de parte de la matrona del lugar a nuestro protagonista, este se dispuso a descansar pero por desgracia lo iba hacer fuera de la residencia, este era su castigo de parte de la encargada del lugar por su irresponsabilidad al apostarse en un shokugeki de nueva cuenta...

-haaaaaaaa...esa yuuki se aprovecha de que es amiga de mama a..aaa...aaaa...achuuuuuuu - dijo issei mientras temblaba de frió por que ni siquiera yuki le permitió sacar una cobija para cubrirse del frió..- ¡si no me mata mi mama al enterarse de todo lo que he hecho, de seguro me mata el frio!...

-¿oye ise kun quieres que te preste mi casa de campaña? - dijo nathy mientras traía consigo una gran caja

-¡claro que si...eres mi salvadora nathy! - dijo con una sonrisa alegre que sonrojo a su prima

-¡de nada pero esto no significa que te haya perdonado por olvidarme! - dijo nathy para comenzar a armar la casa de campaña

-ise kun...yo te puedo presta una cama desinflable - dijo kyouka que también hacia aparición para alegrar aun mas al issei que pensaba que tendría una noche tranquila..

-ise kun si quieres yo te presto una bolsa de dormir - dijo sayuri que tambien hizo acto de presencia al igual de kuroka que no traía nada que ofrecerle aquel chico que fue castigado al dormir afuera de la estrella polar...

-ise kun si quieres yo me puedo quedar a dormir contigo esta noche para que este mas calientito- dijo kuroka tímidamente esto provoco los celos de las demás chicas..

-claro no tengo ningún problema, solo necesitamos otra bolsa de dormir - respondió inocentemente nuestro héroe al no ver las intenciones de la chica frente a el que quedo decepcionada al ver que nuestro héroe no tiene la mínima pizca de perversión en su persona...

-E-entonces yo también me quedare a dormir contigo- dijo sayuri sorprendiendo a las otras 2

-claro entre mas mejor - seguía respondiendo issei con inocencia

-yo tambien me quedare, no dejare a solas a mi querido primo con ustedes - respondió nathy

-como la Ane san de la estrella polar es mi obligación quedarme, para vigilar que no hagan nada indecente y asi no arruinen su juventud - dijo kyouka que comenzaba a desnudarse..

-¡¿oye por que rayos te desnudas enfrente de Ise kun?! - exclamaron furiosas las otras 3...

lo que no se habían dado cuenta es que nuestro héroe se metió a la casa de campaña inmediatamente en cuanto nathy termino de armarla para comenzar a dormir enseguida, por desgracia issei es de sueño pesado y no se dio cuenta de que kyouka se había quitado la ropa y había comenzado una pelea con las otras 3...

Mañana - Dormitorio estrella polar...

-¡buenos dias Ise kun!, espero que hayas aprendido la lecc...¿eh?

la matrona de la estrella polar no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, Yukihira Issei hijo de Nakiri Erina la lengua de dios y Yukihira Soma conocido como Indra, estaba completo dormido y rodeado de 4 chicas que estaban completamente desnudas, para colmo estas eran sus compañeras de dormitorio y su prima pero este ni si quiera se había dado cuenta...

\- Ara, Ara, quien diría que tendrías tanto encanto como tu padre después de convertirse en un consejero. Eres un pequeño depravado y le diré a tu madre cuando la vea fufufu - Dijo yuki para dejarlos dormir un poco mas pero no sin antes de tomar una foto con su teléfono celular...- me pregunto que cara pondrá Erinachii al ver esto...

la vida de nuestro querido héroe se vuelva a cada momento mas agitada, solo esperemos que no muera antes de que conozca mas cosas sobre totsuki..

fin del capitulo 5

que tal mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus comentarios, ah por cierto me gustaría decirles que el siguiente capitulo de black hero esta en proceso al igual que el de leyenda dorada, por cierto les dejo las descripciones de los habitantes de la estrella polar..

Yoshiko Ibusaki

Hija de Yuuki Yoshino y Shun Ibusaki

Es una chica de tez clara, cuerpo delgado que tiene los ojos de color azul pizarra, su cabello tiene un color castaño rojizo oscuro y lo lleva atado en dos bollos a los lados de su cabeza.

Marika Marui

Hija melliza menor de Zenji Marui y Madoka Enomoto

Una chica corta con una figura pequeña. Ella tiene pelo negro lluvioso de longitud media que llega justo por encima de sus hombros y ojos negros. Sus flequillos son angulados y adornados por tres pinzas de pelo, que exponen parcialmente su frente. Usa lentes

Zenjiro Marui

Hijo mellizo mayor de Zenji Marui y Madoka Enomoto

Un joven de complexión atlética que tiene cabello negro lluvioso corto y ojos negros, usa gafas

Nathaly "Nathy" Kurokiba

Hija melliza menor de Alice Nakiri y Ryou Kurokiba

Una hermosa albina de sensual y voluptuosa figura que tiene piel blanca como la nieve, ojos rojos y cabello corto color blanco hasta su cuello con un mechón color negro que le llega a la barbilla.

Kyou Kurokiba

Hijo mellizo mayor de Alice Nakiri y Ryou Kurokiba

Un joven de piel blanca, alto y de complexión fornida que tiene ojeras, ojos rojos y cabello negro algo largo como desordenado con varios rayos blancos.

Yuuji Hayama

Hijo de Akira Hayama y Hisako Arato

Un joven esbelto, alto y delgado de piel blanca, cabello plateado largo que llega hasta su espalda que ata con una coleta peinado en un flequillo que tapa parte de su frente y dos mechones sueltos a cada lado de su cara, tiene los ojos verdes claros. Viste normalmente con una playera blanca cuello V a rayas negras y unos pantalones negros que acompaña con unos zapatos marrones

Kyouka Isshiki

Hija de Ryouko Sakaki y Satoshi Isshiki

Una joven y hermosa chica de piel blanca, tiene el pelo largo color rojo purpúreo que le llega hasta la cintura siendo que la parte superior lo lleva alborotado cubriendo su frente. Sus ojos son grandes y también son de color ojos azules. Ella destacada por su voluptuosa y proporcionada figura de reloj de arena: caderas anchas, cintura pequeña y un generoso busto

Riko Mito

Hija de Ikumi Mito

Es una hermosa y sensual Gal bronceada de ojos grises, cabello rubio con un peinado asimétrico inclinado hacia la izquierda con un pequeño flequillo sobre su frente dejando además un mechón largo que llega hasta su barbilla. Además de tener una figura envidiable

Yurisa Aldini

Hija gemela mayor de Takumi Aldini y Megumi Tadokoro

Es una rubia de ojos verdes con el cabello corte bob de ojos verdes y piel clara blanca con una figura envidiable como gran belleza

Sayuri Aldini

Hija gemela menor de Takumi Aldini y Megumi Tadokoro

Una rubia de ojos verdes con el cabello suelto de ojos verdes y piel clara blanca con una figura envidiable como gran belleza..


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Algún edificio de Toutsuki –

\- Por fin llego ese momento del año – Dijo Grayfia entre abriendo una celda de la persiana mientras que en el lugar se encontraban varias personas junto a una computadora

\- ¿Están al tanto los alumnos? – Pregunto una de las personas que se encontraba en el lugar

\- Lo estarán al final del día – Dijo otra persona en el lugar

\- Habrá quienes triunfen y fracasen en la academia – Comento la peli platina mientras toma una taza de té entre sus manos - Aquí es donde empieza la bifurcación. ¿Contaremos con su presencia? – pregunto a una notebook

*Saben mis condiciones, si la principal es violada, dejare todo botado…importándome poco lo que pase en ese lugar que los Gremory ultrajaron*

\- Le pediré que no hable así de ellos – Pidió la maid seriamente

*Hmph, háblame en ese tono cuando me ganes, Grayfia Lucifuge* Comento la persona del video chat para colgar haciendo que la mencionada rechine los dientes puesto que era cierto que en los 120 shokugekis que ha tenido con esa persona…todos los perdió contundentemente

Dormitorio Estrella Polar – Al día siguiente

Los residentes del lugar estaban presentes, puesto que había llegado a un momento importante y muy aterrador para todos los alumnos del primer año de preparatoria

\- ¿Una concentración? – Pregunto Issei curioso

\- Llego el momento – Dijo Yoshiko

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto el Yuukihira tomando el manual del evento

\- ¿No hiciste algo similar en la primaria y la secundaria? – Pregunto Riko – Es como irse de excursión un par de noches -

\- Vaya, no sabía que esta escuela hacia este tipo de cosas – Comento Issei – ¿Y por qué tiembla tanto Aldini-imouto? – pregunto al ver a Sayuri de esa manera

\- Es porque esa concentración, es el primer círculo del infierno para los alumnos de preparatoria – Respondió Zenjiro

\- ¿Uh? – Pregunto Issei

\- Cada día, los de primero deben realizar tareas extenuantes en las profundidades de la montaña – Respondió Kuroka – Si repruebas, serás inmediatamente expulsado. Dicen que es una experiencia de amistad y camaradería. Pero en realidad…¡La concentración no es más que un despiadado filtro! – explico con una mirada sombría

\- La educación en [Toutsuki] es competitiva – Comento Kyouka – En la ceremonia se habló del 1%, desde este evento es donde comienza el proceso de selección

\- Isshiki-senpai, ¿tu fuiste a la concentración del año pasado? – Pregunto Kenta

\- Por supuesto – Respondió la mencionada que se encontraba con taparrabos y unas vendas en sus atributos – Durante ese periodo, enviaron a casa y expulsaron a decenas de alumnos por día –

\- ¿Lo expulsaron? – Pregunto Momosuke

\- En la concentración de hace unos años, el número se redujo a menos de la mitad – Comento Yoshiko poniendo blanca a Sayuri mientras que Yurisa trataba de calmarla

\- Parece que podemos llevar juego de mesa como cartas y shogi pero nada de videojuegos…- Decía Issei mientras leía el manual - ¡Apenas tendremos tiempo para bañarnos!

\- ¡Oye, Yukihira! – Exclamo Yoshiko - ¡¿Qué haces tranquilamente planificando tu viaje?! ¡Sayuri-chan está en su lecho de muerte! -

\- Haces una tormenta en un vaso – Dijo el castaño rojizo – Sayuri Aldini…has llegado a este punto y se de tu talento, tan solo ten confianza en ti misma. No vale la pena llorar algo que es inevitable. Deberemos usar nuestras habilidades y sobrevivir al límite de estas e incluso superarlas para seguir adelante. Si queremos ser parte del porcentaje que sigue adelante y graduarnos, deberemos ser los mejores y superar los obstáculos que se encuentren en el camino. Es así de sencillo

Esto sorprendió a todos, porque el hijo de la legendaria [Lengua de Dios] les puso las cosas como son y al pensarlo supieron que solo exageraban

\- No esperaba menos del hijo de la gran Erina-sama – Dijo la peli purpura rojiza – Yo también estoy seguro de que volverán a [Estrella Polar] con una sonrisa

\- ¡Vamos a regresar! – Exclamo el moreno de las patillas

\- ¡Cuenta con ello! – Exclamo el rubio oscuro

\- Por supuesto – Dijo Zenjiro

Siendo que estos tres tenían un aura oscura que indicaban que no estaban listos para esto y se preparaban para lo peor

\- Es cierto – Dijo Nathy

\- ¡Los veo motivados! – Exclamo la chica de los bollos - ¡Todos le temen a la [Estrella Polar]! ¡Arrasaremos con la concentración! –

\- Así me gusta – Dijo la senpai – Yuuki-san y yo cuidaremos la residencia…¡Den lo máximo! –

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Exclamaron todos

\- Parece que tienes un don de liderato, Ise-kun – Dijo la "Ane-san"

\- Nya…no pensé que fueras tan increible – Comento Kuroka abrazando a Issei por la espalda poniendo sus grandes pechos en la nuca del chico, cosa que puso celosa a la senpai y a la prima del chico mientras que su primo solo veía todo divertido

Kuroka desde que entro supo que en este lugar estaban algunos hijos de los consejeros de la 92° generación. Lo que la dejo en completo shock, era saber que la madre de su crush… era la mismísima [Lengua de Dios] o [Diosa de la Comida], Erina Nakiri. Pero parecía que él no sabía el apellido de su madre por lo que no dijo nada, puesto que era un asunto que no le incumbía

Todos se preparaban para el viaje mientras continuaban con su día a día, Issei decidió checar el cuaderno que le dejaron sus padres para ver varios platillos llamativos pero debía saber a qué se enfrentaba para saber que hacer

Día de la concentración

Issei y sus amigos estaban frente a varios autobuses para que después de la gran sorpresa empezaran a subir puesto que vieron como el nuevo como los mellizos Kurokiba estaban como si nada mientras que el chico leía un manga que le regalo su madre para ir al lugar destinado

\- Resort Toutsuki Hotel –

Los chicos de estrella polar e Issei veían el imponente lugar siendo que era uno de los más lujosos de toda la academia. El castaño rojizo simplemente veía el lugar como si nada debido a que con los viajes que hacía con su padre y madre, había visto edificios más altos e imponentes

\- ¿A-Aquí será la concentración? – Pregunto la Aldini menor nerviosa

\- Creo que no esperaba menos de una familia de ricachones como lo son los Gremory – Comento Issei

\- Este lugar como todos los hoteles y alojamientos del área pertenecen a [Toutsuki] desde antes que esa familia estuviera a cargo – Explico el moreno de puntas blancas

\- Oh – Comento el Yukihira

\- El [Complejo Turístico Toutsuki] tiene decenas de alojamientos – Explico Zenjiro – Y los egresados suelen terminar trabajando en sus áreas culinarias –  
\- Dicen que la noche en este lugar puede llegar a los 800 000 yenes – Comento Kyou

\- ¡Eso es un mes de alquiler! – Exclamo Asia Argento puesto desde que llegaron se pegó a Issei porque desde que derroto a Kuroka, todos le tenían algo de miedo y respeto

\- Eso no lo esperaba – Dijo el castaño rojizo

\- Pero eso significa que pasaremos la noche aquí – Dijo la castaña de los bollos - ¡Estoy tan emocionada! –

\- Recuerda que venimos a la concentración – Comento Yuuji haciendo enojar a la mencionada

\- ¡Hayama, eres un aguafiestas! – Exclamo Yoshiko

\- Solo te pongo los pies sobre la tierra – Comento el mencionado – Vayamos a la asamblea luego de desempacar en nuestras habitaciones -

\- Si…- Dijo la castaña rojiza mosqueada

Sala de la Asamblea

Cuando entraron vieron como todos los alumnos estaban nerviosos u ofuscados debido a que ellos sabían lo que estaba en juego en este lugar siendo que Kuroka tomo la mano de Issei mientras que Asia simplemente lo tomo de la manga de su chaqueta

(Cuanto silencio…) Pensó la albina del mechón negro (No puedo creer que haya alrededor de mil alumnos)

(Es cierto) Pensó la castaña rojiza de los bollos (Vamos a empezar la concentración infernal ¿Cuántos seguiremos adelante?)

En tanto Issei estaba calmado, como si esto no fuera nada para él. Algo que aprendió de su padre y su abuelo, fue…a que era inútil preocuparse de cosas que pasaran inevitablemente por lo que era mejor prepararse. Mientras que Kuroka noto como miraban a Issei los demás alumnos

\- Ise, ten cuidado-nya – Comento la morena seriamente

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Pregunto el mencionado inocentemente

*Buenos días, alumnos* Dijo una voz para que vieran como Grayfia estaba en el podio del escenario *Les explicare lo básico de la concentración. Se quedaran 5 días y 6 noches. Durante ese tiempo los dividiremos en varios grupos y tendrán que enfrentar tareas culinarias diarias. Si no cumplen los estándares de sus instructores, serán reprobados, enviados de vuelta a la academia…¡y expulsados de la misma! La evaluación de sus tareas quedara en manos de nuestros invitados*

\- ¿Invitados? – Pregunto un alumno

*Son egresados de [Toutsuki] que han aceptado ayudarnos, a pesar de sus apretadas agendas*  
En ese momento pasaron todos los invitados dejando sorprendidos a los de primer año presentes en el lugar

\- ¡¿Egresados de [Toutsuki]?! – Exclamo Kenta

\- Entonces ellos…- Dijo Momosuke - ¡Son los genios que pudieron superar el 99% restante!

*Pero este año es diferente*

\- ¿Diferente? – Pregunto una alumna

*Este año, algunos de los legendarios consejeros de los [10 de Elite] y un cocinero de la generación #92 estarán presentes en este lugar, la famosa "Generación de las Joyas de la Corona de Toutsuki" * Dijo la maid sorprendiendo a los presentes puesto que para ellos era tanto un honor como la peor notica que les hubieran dado *El primero en hacer acto de presencia de esta generación legendaria es el [Hitman de la Cocina Italiana], Isami Aldini*  
En ese momento aparece un hombre delgado, alto, teniendo su cabello castaño oscuro que esta peinado hacia atrás y es muy puntiagudo pero largo. Sus ojos son verdes teniendo un ceño semi adormilado. Tiene un traje de chef compuesto por una camiseta blanca de doble botonera con el cuello, mangas y botones de color naranja junto a unos pantalones blancos, unos zapatos negros y una pañoleta a juego, Sayuri y Yurisa quedaron en shock puesto que en ese lugar estaba frente a ellas su tío, por lo que recordaban él era gordo y más alto que su padre

*La siguiente, es la 8° asiento de la generación 92° [Isis, La Diosa de la Medicina], Hisako Arato* Presento la profesora dejando ver a una mujer joven de tez blanca y estatura media con un cuerpo bien definido y esbelto, sus ojos son de color marrón cobrizo con lentes sin aumento y tiene el pelo corto hasta los omoplatos dejando un flequillo sobre su frente que cubre uno de sus ojos, este es de color rosa pálido, sus facciones muestran una serena y exquisita hermosura. Viste una chaqueta filipina blanca de doble botonera junto a unos pantalones del mismo color y zapatos a juego

El peli platino se sorprendió de ver a su madre, puesto que nunca le dijo que se encontrarían. La mencionada vio a su hijo y le guiño un ojo, sonrojándolo un poco

*El siguiente es el 5° asiento de la generación 92° [El Dictador de la Cocina], Ryou Kurokiba* Presento la profesora dejando ver a un hombre musculoso de complexión atlética con el cabello de color negro azabache alborotado y lacio con un fino mechón que cruza su rostro y dos mechones más grandes a los lados de su rostro, sus pupilas son negras destacando prominentes ojeras bajo sus ojos, él tiene una apariencia intimidante, es alto con una mirada fría y penetrante. Viste un traje estándar de Chef blanco con una camisa negra debajo y una cinta roja con llamas amarrada en su muñeca izquierda

(¡¿Papá?!) Exclamaron los mellizos Kurokiba

*El siguiente, es el 4° asiento de la generación 92° [El Sultán de las Especias], Akira Hayama* Presento la profesora dejando ver a un hombre esbelto, alto y delgado de piel morena, cabello plateado largo que llega hasta su espalda baja que ata con una coleta peinado en un flequillo que tapa parte de su frente y dos mechones sueltos a cada lado de su cara, tiene los ojos verdes claros. Viste una chaqueta de doble botonera con bordes blancos y unos pantalones negros

(No solo mamá…¡¿también papá vino?!) Exclamo mentalmente Yuuji

*El siguiente es el 3° asiento de la generación 92° [El Padrino de la Cocina Italiana], Takumi Aldini* Presento la profesora dejando ver a un hombre joven muy apuesto de estatura media, complexión delgada, ojos azules y pelo rubio. Su atuendo de cocina consiste en un uniforme de chef compuesto por una camiseta blanca de doble botonera con el cuello, mangas y botones de color rojo junto a unos pantalones blancos y unos zapatos negros acompañado de una pañoleta a juego amarrada a su cuello

(¡¿Papá e Isami-ojisama están aquí?!) Preguntaron las Aldini

*Por último, tenemos el honor de tener en esta concentración por primera vez a la famosa [Hestia, Diosa de la Comida]… [La Lengua de Dios]. La legendaria alumna, una de los dos grandes chefs más reconocidos del escenario culinario de Japón y del mundo. El 1° asiento de los [10 de Elite] la 92° Generación, Erina Nakiri-sama*

Esta última información emociono a todos los presentes en el lugar, en especial a Rias Gremory, puesto que por fin podría conocer a su ídolo. Esperaba que le tocara en su grupo y ahí le demostrar sus habilidades culinarias, por lo que será inevitable que las reconozca

*¡Es increible!*

*Escuche que había rechazado durante 20 años participar en este evento*

*Yo escuche que ella sola derroto a los mejores del clan Gremory, así como lo hizo [Indra]-sama*

*¡Le demostrare que soy la mejor!*

*Eso quisieras, Erina-sama se complacerá por mi cocina e incluso me pedirá trabajar para ella*

Pero entre todos los presentes, quien estaba más sorprendiendo, al punto de que no reaccionaba era Issei. Esto se debía a que se enteró de que su madre era una celebridad en el mundo culinario y en su escuela...

*Pero debido a su ajustada agenda, no estará presente en este momento y su grupo será asignado después de esta asamblea*

El castaño rojizo había hecho corto circuito puesto que se acaba de enterar que su madre pertenecía al legendario clan Nakiri. Si lo pensaba bien, jamás se tomó la molestia de saber el apellido de soltera de su madre. Desde que tiene memoria, ella siempre se ha presentado como Yukihira Erina

(Esa bruja...¡Tiene mucho que explicarme!) Exclamo el castaño rojizo en su mente bastante desconcertado

Los chefs pudieron ver a sus hijos, pero al ver el gesto que hicieron cuando los presentaron…fue algo que jamás olvidaran. Desearían tener una cámara y grabar ese momento

En ese momento, el bronceado que olía una rama de canela, empezó a olfatear. Esto asusto a los presentes puesto que sabían de la legendaria nariz de Akira Hayama

\- Oye tú – Dijo el ex-4° asiento de la generación 92 señalando con la mano – El de la 9° fila, el castaño – para que Issei se señalara – Lo siento, el que está a su derecha para que el compañero adjunto a nuestro protagonista se señalara – Si, tu…estas expulsado, puedes irte

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo el estudiante dejando sorprendidos a los demás

– Te pusiste un perfume con olor fuerte que pude distinguir en el momento en que entre – Dijo Hayama – Si bien es cierto que el estilo importa, puesto que el platillo pierde atractivo si se sirve con una apariencia desalineada. Deberías usar un perfume menos intenso de ahora en adelante –

\- ¡Un momento, por favor! – Exclamo el alumno - ¡¿Me van a expulsar por algo tan simple?!

\- Ese detalle tan "simple" como tú lo llamas, arruinaría mis platillos y llevaría a la banca rota mi restaurante, tambien cerraría mi seminario de especias – Dijo Hayama llegando a donde esta – No voy a dejar que un chiquillo como tu arruine las especias por las que mi colega y yo hemos trabajado tanto. Bueno trabajo, alumno – haciendo que el chico caiga de rodillas mientras que el chef vuelve al escenario. Esta acción intimido a los alumnos

\- Había oído rumores de que su nariz tiene un sentido del olfato súper desarrollado pero no pensé que fuera real – Comento Zenjiro

\- ¿Y sobre el seminario del que hablo? – Pregunto Issei

\- Es el [Seminario Hayama-Shiomi], que se encuentra en la academia. Pero es tan famoso que muchos chefs de otras escuelas alrededor del mundo solicitan citas para tener conferencias en ese lugar con un año de antelación – Respondió Kuroka - Esta anexo a [Estrella Polar], fue reconstruido por el chef Hayama y la profesora Shiomi

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo

\- ¿No lo sabias-nya? – Pregunto la morena de ojos avellana

\- Se lo íbamos a enseñar pero fue cuando llamaron a Sayuri a su SI y fue con ella – Dijo Yoshiko encogiendo los hombros

\- ¡Increible! – Exclamo Asia - ¡Ellos aparecen en las portadas de revistas cada mes! -

\- Vaya ese es…- Decía Marika para ver a un hombre de altura por encima del promedio, cabello castaño con peinado femenino y ojos grises. Vestido con un traje azul marino – El actual jefe de cocina y miembro del comité ejecutivo del [Complejo Turistico Toutsuki], el antiguo Sous Chef de Ginkaku, Gin Doujima: Hiromi Sena. ¡Estoy conmovida! ¡Las estrellas del escenario culinario de Japón y leyendas vivientes están alineadas frente a mí!..

*Sean bienvenidos al [Resort Toutsuki]* Dijo Hiromi *Todos los ex alumnos aquí presentes son chefs y dueños de sus propios restaurantes. Durante los 6 días de la concentración los trataremos como parte de nuestro propio personal*

(Hiromi-san ha hecho un gran trabajo supliendo al Chef Doujima) Pensó el padre de las gemelas Aldini

*¿Comprenden a lo que voy?* Pregunto el jefe de cocina *Si no cumplen con nuestras expectativas… ¡Serán despedidos, es decir, expulsados!* mientras pasa su dedo pulgar por su cuello de un extremo a otro haciendo que Issei trague saliva *Como pueden ver, cualquiera de nuestros instructores podría expulsarlos. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes…¡Vayan con sus grupos!*

\- ¡No separamos pero les deseo suerte-nya! – Exclamo Kuroka

\- Si – Dijo Kyou

\- ¡¿De nuevo contigo?! – Exclamo Momosuke

\- ¡¿Quieres pelear?! – Reto Kenta

\- ¡Nos vemos! – Exclamo Yoshiko

\- Si – Dijo Issei con una nerviosa Asia junto a él – Por cierto, no olviden que jugaremos un torneo de cartas en el cuarto de Marui-ani – comento casualmente

\- ¡No tienen que ir a mi cuarto incluso durante la concentración! – Reclamo el Marui mayor

En ese momento todos se separaron para ir a su correspondiente grupo. Siendo que fueron a las listas que estaban frente a los autobuses para que supieran cuál era su grupo

\- Sitio de Formación – Grupo F

*Parece que están todos* Comento [Isis] *Como me presentaron en la asamblea, mi nombre es Hisako Arato y seré su evaluadora en esta primera prueba del campamento de concentración. Trabajaran en parejas en mi clase, quiero que estén organizados como en la clase de Grayfia Lucifuge. Vayan a sus estaciones de trabajo*

\- Que alivio – Dijo Asia llorosa mientras corre donde está su compañero - ¡Estaré contigo, Issei-san!

\- ¡Esforcémonos, Argento! – Dijo el mencionado entusiastamente

*Parece que nos tocó en la misma clase, Yukihira-kun* Dijo una voz dejando ver a las hermanas Aldini

\- Por lo que tú sueño de enfrentarme, será más pronto de lo que te imaginaste – Dijo Issei

\- ¡Te voy a aplastar! – Exclamo la rubia

\- Espero que tu cocina sea mejor que tus míseras palabras – Comento el castaño en su modo "Lengua de Dios"

\- D-Disculpen, ya sabemos que es un campamento de concentración intenso pero no deberían pelear – Comento Asia

\- Es inútil que te esfuerces en hacer entrar en razón a la cabeza hueca de mi Ane-san, siempre es así cuando se trata del apellido de Yukihira – Dijo Sayuri – Tiempo sin vernos, Asia-chan

\- L-Lo mismo digo, Sayuri-san – Comento la nombrada

\- Shoujo-san, si ya dejaste de pelear con ese joven…por favor prepárense – Dijo la peli rosa – Su tarea será hacer con los elementos de la fauna y flora de este lugar, un platillo combinado de la manera correcta con las siguientes plantas medicinales – revelando con ayuda de varios asistentes los frascos con muestras de diferentes raíces como hierbas

\- ¡¿Eh?! – Exclamaron los alumnos

\- Tienen condimentos, especias, aceite e incluso…utensilios de cocina – Dijo la instructora – Tienen libertad de usar otros elementos como cañas de pescar y carnada como baldes para sus peces. Esta es un área privada que ha pertenecido a Toutsuki desde la antigüedad, está delimitada por una verja. Si cruzan la verja, serán descalificados. Consigan sus ingredientes dentro del espacio delimitados. Aprobaran, si realizan un plato que satisfaga mi paladar como tenga la adecuada mezcla de hierbas y especias, en caso de que las usen. Este último es el punto principal punto a evaluar de esta prueba. Tienen dos horas…¡comiencen! –exclamo para que todos fueran siendo que Issei le dijo a Asia que buscara ciertos ingredientes mientras le mostro imágenes que dibujo durante la explicación

\- ¡Espera, Yukihira! – Exclamo la Aldini mayor

\- No tengo tiempo como para perderlo contigo cuando mi compañera tardara algo en buscar lo que le encargue y tengo que hacer varias cosas más – Dijo el mencionado para que los demás salieran

(Al enfrentar una situación poco familiar, su visión se vuelve estrecha) Pensó Hisako (Sus mentes se entorpecen y juzgan mal sus propias opiniones. Esta tarea no es más que un calentamiento. Un chef que no puede liar con eso, no merece estar en [Toutsuki])

En ese momento llego Issei junto con Asia así como las hermanas Aldini para que la chica pasara junto al castaño rojizo

\- ¿A qué se debe tanta confianza y arrogancia? – Pregunto el chico - ¿Qué prepararan? –

\- Pato – Dijo la rubia enseñando el animal decapitado, desplumado y desangrado

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pato?! – Exclamo un alumno

\- Es verdad en este lugar no solo hay peces si no también patos, conejos y gallinas silvestres – Comento Issei – También me pregunte por que no había nadie cerca de nosotros, solo vimos a estas dos cazando su presa

\- ¡Maldición! ¡No sabía que había otros ingredientes! – Comento el mismo alumno

\- Esa no es excusa, debieron abrir sus mentes – Dijo Issei – La chef Arato nunca dijo que tenía que ser estrictamente pescado – haciendo enojar a los presentes

\- Apártate, Yukihira – Dijo la rubia para tocar el hombro del hijo de la [Lengua de Dios] para que este retrocediera y comenzaran con la preparación  
(Separa la pechuga y el resto de la carne con gran precisión) Pensó Asia (A pesar de su velocidad, no está dañando las entrañas. Es muy diestra con el cuchillo)

\- ¿Qué pasa? Asia-san – Pregunto la Aldini menor - ¿Quieres preguntarme algo?

\- N-No, solo admiraba tu destroza, Sayuri-san – Respondió la mencionada

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunto la nombrada – Debes saber que Onee-chan puede hacerlo el triple de rápido – pasándole la carne a su hermana que la rejo con gran velocidad y precisión

(No hay espacios entre los pasos de preparación. Sus movimientos son tan parejos y eficientes) Pensó Asia (¿Este es el nivel actual de Yurisa-san y Sayuri-san?)

\- Es lógico que sea así de buena – Dijo el castaño rojizo llamando la atención de los presentes – Sus manos conocen el filo del cuchillo y su memoria muscular recuerda cada movimiento. Es como si lo hiciera cada día

\- Forno accendere (Horno Encendido) – Dijo la rubia de corte bob en italiano cuando metió la carne al horno para sacar un cuchillo con una forma diferente de dos mangos

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! – Exclamo un estudiante

\- Una [Mezzaluna] – Respondió el castaño rojizo – Su nombre en italiano significa "media luna". Es un cuchillo de mango doble usado en la cocina italiana, su nombre proviene de la forma de su hoja

\- Aquí voy…¡[Tritare]! (Picar) – Exclamo la Aldini mayor para usar el cuchillo a una gran velocidad

\- En solo un momento los ingredientes se volvieron una pasta – Dijo una alumna impresionada

\- ¡Ella ha dominado una increible técnica con el cuchillo! – Exclamo un alumno

\- El pato está casi listo – Dijo Sayuri seriamente

\- ¡Terminaremos la salsa al mismo tiempo! – Exclamo Yurisa

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Estoy lista! – Exclamo la rubia del cabello suelto

\- Entonces harán la famosa [Combinación Especial Aldini] – Dijo Asia

\- ¡¿La [Combinación Especial Aldini]?! – Exclamo un alumno

\- ¡¿Serán capaces de hacerla a la perfección?! – Exclamo una alumna

\- ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablan? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo

\- Es una técnica maestra creada por Takumi-san e Isami-san que se usa en cocina mundial por parejas o grupos – Explico la rubia Argento – Pero es extremadamente difícil, porque se debe tener una sincronización cronométrica, puesto que es peligrosa en el intervalo de un paso a otro

\- ¡Bien! – Exclamo Yurisa para pasarle el [Mezzaluna] a Sayuri que cambio su actitud a una Yandere apuñalando a su víctima

\- ¡Ohohohohohohoho! – Reia la Aldini menor, mientras que ella está en eso, su hermana saca el pato como prepara el enplatado

\- Tre…Due…Uno – Decía la Aldini mayor

\- ¡Fine! (Terminado) – Exclamaron ambas hermanas con la mayor teniendo el platillo en mano

\- Parece que son los primeros – Comento la instructora

\- La rapidez es el encanto de la cocina italiana - Dijo la Aldini mayor

(Es igual de odiosa que su padre) Pensó la peli rosa con un tic en su ceja recordando como compitió contra él en el encuentro por los asientos que se hizo después del [Régiment Du Cusine] contra [Central]

*¡Que veloces!*

*¡También aderezaron el pato!*

*¡Ni siquiera tardaron una hora!*

\- Pato asado con especias y salsa verde – Presento la chica – Boun apettito (Buen provecho)

\- Muy bien…lo probare – Dijo la chica sintiendo un orgasmo culinaria – (El fragante y agreste sabor del pato se ve potenciado con esta salsa tan astringente. La masculinidad y clase de este potente que resuena dentro de mi estómago. Es como si…¡El pato estuviese cantando un aria!...Me entregaría a los brazos de este pato) –

\- ¡¿Esa pasta verdosa no es salsa verde?! – Exclamo otro alumno

\- ¿La salsa esencial de la comida italiana que se prepara con anchoas picadas y perejil? – Pregunto el alumno - ¿En qué pensaban? ¡El tema es comida japonesa!

\- ¡Es claro que los reprobaran! – Dijo otra alumna

\- ¿Cuándo dije que debía ser comida japonesa obligatoriamente? – Pregunto Hisako asustando a los presentes – Sin embargo, para hacer este acompañamiento hay un estilo que desarrollo el mismo [Padrino de la Cocina Italiana], Takumi Aldini

\- ¿Q-Quiere decir con ello? – Pregunto una alumna

\- Esta es tipo de salsa es llamada [Salsa Verde Japonesa] – Explico Hisako –Se hace usando uruka, las entrañas saladas de la trucha como reemplazo de las anchoas saladas. Aunque el uruka requiere una semana de preparación, este fue instantáneo ¿no?

\- Si – Respondió Yurisa – Hervimos las entrañas limpias de la trucha en sake, las sazonamos con mirin, salsa de soja y sal. Eso nos permitió preparar de inmediato un uruka con la cantidad justa de amargura

\- Sorprendente, oí que desde hace más de 10 años, algunos chefs i usan este método para ahorrar el tiempo de preparación original – Comento un alumno

\- Pero no fue su única improvisación – Dijo Hisako – En vez de perejil, picaron, perilla y cebollín para producir ese vibrante color verde y un sabor astringente. También utilizaron fue pimienta de yuzu en vez de ajo, que no suele usarse en la comida japonesa para acercar el platillo a esta última -  
Esto sorprendió bastante a los alumnos puesto que era la primera vez que oían algo así en su tiempo como estudiantes del arte culinario

(A diferencia de Japón, Italia tiene una larga tradición de cocina a base de carne. En su tierra natal de la Toscana, la carne de pato, conejo y jabalí se sirve en temporada. De seguro aprendieron a preparar el pato mientras vivían ahí. Bañaron la pechuga con una salsa hecha con salsa de soja, mostaza, pimienta negra, centella asiática y miel que también está presente en el dip. Es complementa la salsa a la perfección, aunque debo decir que estoy un poco decepcionada que Aldini-kun no le enseño nada de usar plantas medicinales en la cocina por lo que solo se limitó a usar la centella como única hierba medicinal) – Pensó la peli rosa – Incorporaron elementos cruciales de la cocina japonesa al pato y la salsa verde para preparar un exquisito platillo nipón como aprovecharon las propiedades dérmicas de la centella asiática como supieron darle el proceso adecuado. Yurisa Aldini y Sayuri Aldini…¡ambos aprobaron!

\- ¡Grazie! (Gracias) – Exclamaron ambas chicas

(Yurisa-san utilizo su astucia para recrear un platillo espectacular de Takumi-san, a pesar de las limitaciones. Me recuerda a…¡Issei-san!)  
Pero cuando vio al mencionado este estaba preparando las verduras de las montañas con gran maestría

(Esa habilidad…me recuerda a mí mamá) Pensó la Aldini menor

\- Estaban hablando de una competencia, ¿verdad? – Pregunto Hisako – Bien, si puedo probar un platillo a la altura de lo anterior, hare una excepción y decidiré que platillo es mejor. Pero, el perdedor deberá arrodillarse ante el ganador y dirá tres veces "soy un perdedor". Las consecuencias deben ser las adecuadas, si van a revivir la rivalidad que sus padres tenían en la preparatoria que acabo con la victoria de Yukihira en la batalla por los asientos –

\- Veremos cómo lo haces, Yukihira Issei – Comento Yurisa

\- De acuerdo, has hecho que me tome esto en serio – Dijo el castaño poniéndose su liga y amarrándose la cinta blanca en su cabeza. Pero al hacer esto, Hisako de inmediato reconoció al chico

(Entonces él es el hijo de Erina-sama y Yukihira, el actual heredero del clan Nakiri, Issei-sama) – Pensó la peli rosa sorprendida- ¡Los demás que esperan! – para que todos empezaran a cocinar pero lo que hacían era algo deplorable – No sabe bien, inténtenlo de nuevo – mientras varias parejas estaban deprimidas

(¡No creo aprobar!) Pensaron los alumnos derrotados

\- Muchas parejas lo han intentado pero solo unas cuantas lo han conseguido – Dijo un alumno con una olla en las manos

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – Pregunto su pareja con un cucharon en mano

\- Arato Hisako, egresada de la legendaria nonagésima segunda generación del [Toutsuki]. El nombre de [Isis, La Diosa de la Medicina] se le fue dado por sus grandes platillos a base de plantas medicinales. Se dice que hace años, intentaron envenenar al emperador pero ella, que estaba presente como una de las chefs invitadas, preparo una sopa al saber el tipo de veneno y le salvo la vida. Se descubrió que fue el jefe de cocina que le tenía rencor porque lo iba a jubilar, por lo que fue ejecutado y ella tomo su puesto durante un tiempo para posteriormente abrir su restaurante homeopático – Comento un alumno sorprendiendo a los demás

\- Sorprendente, pensar que ella es alguien tan increible – Dijo una alumna

\- ¿Quién le habrá puesto ese nombre? – Pregunto otro alumno de lentes

\- Les diré algo, antes de reprobarlos – Dijo Hisako luego de tomar su té – Solo me han dado pescado que tiene la misma textura, es patético, saben. Son alumnos de la [Academia Culinaria Toutsuki], a pesar de que los Gremory la tomaron como oportunistas, esta academia ha tenido un gran prestigio…eso es en parte porque necesitamos que desde este momento empiecen a desarrollar una mentalidad de un artista culinario profesional y no saben cómo usar las plantas que les proporcione. Si hacen un movimiento en falso, pueden envenenar a sus comensales. Tengan cuidado con eso, si me envenenan, estarán en graves problemas como lo estarán esos sujetos (Gremory). Procuren hacer algo mas contundente y con el balance adecuado

(Lo dice como si nada…¡pero estamos en medio dela nada!) Pensó un alumno alterado

(¿Qué quiere que preparemos?) Pensó una chica

\- Preparen otro platillo, tienen hasta que se acabe el tiempo – Dijo la peli rosa – Si tienen duda, consúltenmelo, después de todo soy una herbolaria –

(¡¿Y apenas no los dice?!) Exclamaron los alumnos

\- Quítense de la mente que los guiare de la mano porque no soy una profesora de kínder y no estoy con niños pequeños - Comento Hisako – Son chefs y deben de encontrar las soluciones a sus problemas

\- Argento, separa los huevos como prepara las hojas – Pidió Issei mientras que corta en estilo juliana las raíces de ginseng junto a la melisa y la valeriana para que en una bolsa machaque nueces de kaki. Siendo que Asia bate las yemas mientras que Issei que cortó el pescado para cubrirlo de la yema y capearlo para cubrirlo de las nueces trituradas - ¡Muy bien! ¡Terminamos! – presentado su plato en un canasto con papel transparente

\- Ahí tiene Arato-senpai – Dijo el castaño rojizo – Pruébelo antes de que se enfrié

\- De acuerdo, lo probare – Dijo la peli rosa que hundió el pescado con el acompañamiento – Impresionante, has usado las nueces de kaki como rebozado que crujio sorprendiendo a los presentes

\- Ese sonido…- Dijo una alumna

\- Esta textura es perfecta, no solo es eso agregaste un poco de caldo de valeriana durante la cocción y espolvoreaste el ginseng que hace armonía con el sabor de las nueces. A pesar del exterior crujiente, por dentro es muy suave, el detalle del corte es de la cocina francesa. El rebozado mantuvo el unami del pescado en su interior. Tambien, gracias al rebozado de kaki, se obtuvo un sabor aún más firme que no es afectado por las hierbas que uso –

\- ¡¿Uso cocina francesa?! – Exclamo Yurisa mientras que Sayuri babea

\- ¡Y la salsa de mayonesa japonesa y kinome es muy fresca pero tambien usaste en la salsa hojas de Melisa y uso como base el extracto de tila que no afecto casi en nada al sabor, apenas pude distinguirlos! – Comento la peli rosa

\- ¿Mayonesa japonesa? – Pregunto un alumno

\- ¿Se prepara cuando agregas aceite vegetal a las yemas cuando las bates, no? – Pregunto otro alumno - Ya veo, así preparo la salsa pero le sumo las hojas de melisa y el extracto de tila -

\- Mezclar los kimone, brotes de pimentero japonés con la mayonesa japonesa y un poco de sal, creo un sabor refrescante que corta la grasa del pescado frito e hizo que el platillo fuera más refinado. La cremosidad de la salsa que se siente entre el crujir del rebozado, te abre el apetito. El acompañamiento de vegetales de la montaña es excelente. Su contraste con la trucha es soberbio. Como punto a favor, a diferencia de Aldini-san que uso solo centella asiática. Yukihira-kun utilizo ginseng, tila, melisa y valeriana. Puedo deducir que los dos componentes que hacen la unión de las hierbas son el estrés y el cansancio, ¿cierto? –

\- Si – Dijo el castaño rojizo

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – Pregunto una alumna

\- Cuando usas plantas medicinales, deben hacer enlaces en común con las hierbas para que no se arruine el plato o se vuelva algo toxico. Piensen en el puzzle, debes de encontrar la manera de que se eliminen las figuras haciendo enlaces con los cuadrados que las conforman. Eso se aplica aquí, si no se hace bien el enlace puede ser contraproducente -

(Nota: ¡NUNCA INTENTEN MEZCLAR ESTAS PLANTAS EN LA VIDA REAL, RECUERDEN QUE ESTO ES UN FIC!)

(Esta tarea tiene un propósito en específico pero esta es la primera vez que alguien usa esta combinación tan relajante y revitalizante. Además de ser frito con un gran rebozante) Pensó Hisako (Se nota que es hijo de Erina-sama y Yukihira-kun. Las nueces abrazan a la trucha en su mejor punto de la temporada. Es como si atrapara a una casta sirena en un apasionado abrazo de amor. ¡Siento que me derrito por el placer de las nueces de kaki!)

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurrio, Issei-san? – Pregunto Asia

\- Simple, mi padre una vez lo cocino para la familia, dijo que se inspiró a partir del Okaki-age – Respondió Issei

\- ¿Okaki-age? – dijo Asia

\- Es pescado frito con galletas de okaki trituradas como rebozado. Se hace para mejorar su textura o inyectar un sabor inesperado. Es un platillo que he hecho varias veces en casa

\- Entonces ambos usamos recetas que nuestros padres crearon y se sirven en ambos restaurantes – Dijo la rubia bob

\- ¡Así es! – Respondió Issei

\- ¡Se llama O-Kaki-Age de Trucha al Estilo Yukihira! – Exclamo Issei

(Aldini-san mantuvo la mente abierta y no paso al pato por alto como ingrediente pero simplemente uso una hierba que si es simple, en exceso puede ser peligrosa) Pensó Hisako (Por otro lado, Issei-sama, uso la gran creatividad que heredo su padre como los conocimientos sobre mi especialidad que adquirió de su madre para preparar algo que nadie espero y supo usar la teoría del enlace para usar estos ingredientes medicinales. A pesar de sus limitaciones de tiempo y las circunstancias, ambos prepararon platillos que pueden decir que tienen el toque de cada una de sus familias. ¡Esa es la mentalidad de un profesional!)

\- ¡Yukihira Issei y Asia Argento!...¡Aprobaron! – Dijo la peli rosa

\- ¡Ojala les haya gustado! – Exclamo Issei dándole los 5 a Asia que estaba feliz de aprobar

\- Bien, se acabó el tiempo – Dijo la peli rosa – Termino la tarea del día de hoy – siendo que algunos suspiraron y otros se maldecían

\- ¡Chef Arato! – Exclamo Yurisa – Esperamos su veredicto

\- No es necesario esperar…los ganadores son…¡Yukihira y Argento! – Dictamino la peli rosa sorprendiendo a los chicos

\- ¿C-Como? – Pregunto la Aldini menor

\- La razón de su derrota hermanas Aldini fue la simpleza y el riesgo – Dijo Hisako – Si bien fue bueno que usaran la centella, solo usaron una hierba además de una de las más peligrosas, puesto que en exceso es nociva. Yukihira-kun fue capaz de encontrar la conexión entre 4 plantas creando un platillo que abría el hambre como hacia el balance adecuado y revitalizante..

(Nota: ¡NUNCA INTENTEN MEZCLAR ESTAS PLANTAS EN LA VIDA REAL, RECUERDEN QUE ESTO ES UN FIC!)

La rubia bob se sintió derrotada puesto que uso lo mejor sus habilidades pero su "rival" fue aún mejor. Cuando estaba lista para arrodillarse con todo su orgullo aplastado, el castaño la detuvo

\- No hagas eso – Dijo el castaño rojizo – No es correcto que una señorita se denigre de esa manera por un concurso tan tonto –  
En ese momento Yurisa lo vio rodeado por un fondo de rosas mientras le sonreía por lo que se puso roja para levantarse rápidamente

\- B-Bien, p-pero esto no quedara asi – Dijo la chica - ¡Me vengare Yukihira Issei! ¡Prepárate a consciencia para la próxima vez que nos encontremos! – para irse mientras que Hisako recibió la llamada de su esposo para decirle que tenían que volver, siendo que ella es la ultima

\- Gracias Ise-kun, Onee-chan no lo diría pero tambien esta agredecida – Comento Sayuri para darle un beso en la mejilla y seguir a su hermana

\- A esa tonta se le olvido que estamos en el mismo dormitorio – Comento el castaño rojizo con una cara graciosa

Autobús

Resulto que en el autobús Yurisa e Issei se sentaron juntos, por lo que la rubia estaba MUY avergonzada, puesto que se olvidó que estaban en el mismo grupo y vivían ambos en [Estrella Polar] debido a su personalidad apasionada. Ante esto, miraba a otro lado

\- Oye, "nos volveremos a ver" – Dijo Issei burlonamente

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No me hables! – Exclamo la rubia bob

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No que ibas a aplastarme? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo mientras que Sayuri se burla de su gemela

\- ¡Te dije que no me hablaras! – Exclamo la chica muerta de la vergüenza

(Yurisa de la Trattoria Aldini ¿eh?) Pregunto Issei puesto que supo por Asia como conocía a las hermanas, por lo que le respondió que ella es de Italia y siempre iba al restaurante de los Aldini y Megumi Tadokoro, la madre de las gemelas, fue su primera maestra en la cocina (Encontré a alguien de mi edad con un nivel bueno. Si me hubiese quedado en Yukihira, jamás habría sabido de élla)

Entrada del Resort Toutsuki – Más tarde ese día

\- ¡Sayuri! ¡Yurisa! ¡Yukihira! ¡Lo consiguieron! – Exclamo Yoshiko feliz de ver a sus amigos para abrazar a la Aldini menor

\- ¡Yoshiko-chan, Nathy-chan! – Exclamo la Aldini menor - ¿Y que hay de los demás? – pregunto curiosa

\- Hayama-kun está hablando con ellos – Dijo nathy

\- Entendido, bien hecho – Dijo el mencionado para ver a sus compañeros – Todos los de [Estrella Polar] sobrevivieron el primer día

\- ¡Qué bien! – Dijeron las chicas

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, Marui-ani? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo

\- Si, a diferencia de su padre, él tiene más condición – Dijo la castaña rojiza – Parece que estuvo recorriendo la montaña sin descanso –

\- Vaya, parece que nuestras tareas fueron similares – Dijo el castaño rojizo

\- Estoy exhausta – Dijo la albina

\- Apenas puedo moverme – Dijo Sayuri

\- ¿Qué ridiculeces dicen, señoritas? – Pregunto Yoshiko

Dormitorio Estrella Polar

En tanto Yuuki estaba limpiando la residencia mientras que Kyouka araba los terrenos de cultivo del dormitorio

\- Fuu – Dijo la castaña ámbar – Espero que Yoshiko no se ilusione como yo en mi concentración, si no, será un golpe contundente cuando se entere de la verdad – comento completamente deprimida al recordar esa ocasión

Entrada del Resort Toutsuki

\- ¡Cosecharemos nuestra recompensa! – Exclamo la chica de los bollos en la cabeza

\- ¿Recompensa? – Pregunto Nathaly que estaba perpleja como las hermanas

\- ¡La cena, el baño y nuestro cuarto! – Exclamo Yoshiko - ¡Apuesto a que serán extravagantes y lujosos! ¡Los disfrutaremos al máximo! – comento ilusionada

Recepción

Todos los alumnos caminaban al punto donde se les indico que estaría uno de los chefs invitados esperándoles con una nueva información

*Oyeron el rumor* Dijo una alumna

*¿Cuál rumor?*

*Que un grupo no regreso a Resort si no que se fue directo a la academia*

*¿En serio?*

*Es verdad, hable con mi amiga y resulta que en el grupo B estaba Erina-sama, la cual reprobó a todos los presentes sin la más mínima piedad, por lo que fueron despedidos y expulsados. Ella estaba en ese grupo y me llamo para despedirse, se encontraba destrozada*

*Que horrible…pero eso es de esperarse de la legendaria [Lengua de Dios], se dice que ha arruinado muchas carreras de varias chefs*

(¿Qué clase de reputación tienes?) Pensó Issei mientras suspira pesadamente – (Mamá) - para llegar donde los recibió Ryou Kurokiba

\- Aquellos que puedan terminales de preparar a estas personas tendrán tiempo libre – Dijo Ryou en su modo off

\- ¡¿Quién eso son ellos?! – Exclamo Yoshiko al ver a varios tipos musculosos que posaban

– Estas personas son del club de fisicoculturismo de la universidad Jowan que tienen un entrenamiento en una instalación cercana. Las personas del club de futbol americano y de lucha intercolegial vendrán más tarde – Dijo el instructor – La cena de hoy es una bandeja de filete. Cada uno preparara 50 raciones – revelando el platillo

*¡¿50 raciones?!*

*¡¿Ahora?*

*¡Debe ser una broma!*

\- Kurokiba-senpai – Dijo la hija de Yuuki levantando las manos - ¿Y nuestras cenas? –

\- Cuando terminen las 50 raciones, preparen su propia cena – Respondió el mencionado

\- ¿Las nuestras? – Pregunto Yoshiko - P-Pero…¿Qué hay de nuestras cenas lujosas? –

\- No hay nada de eso – Respondió el moreno de ojeras – Aprovechare para decirles que durante la concentración deberán preparar sus propias comidas

¡Crackie Snap!

(Aah...Puedo oír como se rompe el corazón de Yoshiko) Pensó Nathaly mientras tiene una mano en su boca y otra en su escote

\- Por ultimo – Dijo el moreno con un cronometro en mano – Si no pueden terminar las raciones en 60 minutos, serán expulsados de inmediato. ¡Comiencen! – para presionar el botón mientras que la mayoría de los alumnos estaban pálidos

\- Cocina –

Era un caos total puesto que todos los alumnos no solo estaban cansados sino que también iban contra reloj mientras que hacían los preparativos

\- ¡Oye! ¡No te metas en mi camino! – Exclamo un alumno

\- ¡Es porque te mueves muy lento! ¡Muévete! – Exclamo el aludido mientras los físico culturistas comían como osos

\- Esta, esta y esta son raciones demasiado pequeñas. Haganlas de nuevo – Dijo el moreno para que se amarra su cinta - ¡Que esperan! ¡No se necesitan cocineros debiles en este lugar! – asustando a los alumnos que se fueron corriendo

\- ¡Lo único que nos faltaba, que usara su [Modo Berserker]! – Exclamaron los mellizos Kurokiba

(Solo quedan 30 platillos…¡Ya no puedo hacer mas esto!) Pensaron los dos alumnos mientras se van a sus estaciones llorando de temor

*¡Quiero otro plato!*

*¡¿Aun no?!*

*¡Quiero 10 más!*

\- Me pesan los brazos – Dijo un alumno desgastado

\- Me faltan 35 raciones – Dijo otro alumno – Estoy harto –

\- Oye, Marui. ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Hayama preocupado – Toma estas pastillas de Ginseng, te ayudaran – sacando el bote de su bolsillo

(Esta concentración…si era infernal después de todo) Pensó Yoshiko (¡Es un inferno terrenal!)

\- Yukihira Issei, terminaste las 50 raciones e hiciste 20 mas – Dijo Ryou - ¡Aprobaste! ¡Ese es el espíritu! ¡Aprendan de él, bastardos! -

\- ¡No fue nada! – Dijo Issei para retirarse la liga y la cinta

(¡Que rápido!) Pensó Yoshiko

\- ¡Maldición! – Se quejó Yurisa que tan solo tenía hecho 45 platillos - ¡Me quede atrás! ¡Ya veras, Yukihira! ¡Las mías sabrán mejor! ¡Tal vez!..

\- ¡Estupida! – Exclamo el [Dictador de la Cocina] - ¡Mueve las manos en lugar de tu boca! –

\- ¡S-Si, lo siento! – Exclamo la chica aterrada

\- Adios, me voy al cuarto de Marui-ani – Dijo el castaño rojizo

\- ¡No vayas! – Exclamo Zenjiro – Quería dormirme temprano…-

\- ¡Oye! ..

\- ¡Apúrate, cuatro ojos! – exclamo furioso kurokiba

\- ¡Eeeek!

\- ¿Aun tiene ganas de jugar? – Pregunto Yoshiko mientras asa carne – Yukihira es muy fuerte, se nota que es hijo de esa persona – comento con una cara graciosa

\- Pasillo de los cuartos –

(Con eso dicho, incluso si me voy primero no tengo nada que hacer…me pregunto si hay algo en la TV) Pensó Issei para ver un letrero (¡Eso es! ¡Primero tomare un baño! ¡Si voy ahora, tendré el baño público solo para mí! ¡Me apresurare para tomar mi Yukata y mis pantalones!)

Baño de mujeres

En el lugar se encontraba Rias relajándose luego de ser la primera mujer en terminar la tarea extraordinaria que les asignaron cuando llegaron de la primera prueba. Tarareaba una canción mientras que descansaba luego del pesado día. En tanto Issei iba alegremente al baño tarareando la misma canción que la pelirroja. Cuando salía la chica, ambos chocaron pero el castaño se tropezó con su bolsa para que…

1 hora después

Erina, Akira, Ryou, Takumi e Isami estaban en un salón privado que se les dio como los chefs estrellas de esta ocasión

\- Perdón por llegar tarde –Dijo la peli rosa

\- Bienvenida, querida – Dijo el peli platino para besar a su esposa lo que provoco que Takumi y Erina se deprimieran con un aura oscura en ellos

\- Ya extraño a Megumi – Dijo el Aldini mayor

\- Soma…¿Por qué no pudiste acompañarme? – Pregunto la señora Yukihira

Estos dos eran muy apegados y amaban demasiados a su respectivo conyuge, al punto de que cuando están lejos los llaman cada 12 horas para preguntarles por su día a día y que los escuchen

\- T-Tiempo sin verla, Erina-sama – Dijo la señora Hayama

\- Lo mismo digo, Hisako – Comento la mencionada amablemente – Pero no es necesario que uses el sama. Después de todo, el clan Nakiri, pasó a las sombras cuando mi abuelo murió y perdimos el [Toutsuki]

\- Puede ser cierto, pero el clan Arato ha servido al clan Nakiri desde los tiempos del shogunato – Comento la nombrada – También debo felicitarla, Yukihira-kun y usted han educado de gran manera a Issei-sama, es digno de ser el actual sucesor de su familia materna

\- Por como lo dices, entonces mi querido hijo estuvo en tu grupo y lo hizo bien – Comento Erina complacida

– Tus hijas son buenas, Aldini-kun pero deberías enseñarles un poco sobres especias y herbolaria – Dijo la peli rosa mirandolo de forma graciosa pero estando molesta..

\- ¡Y-Ya lo sé! – Exclamo el mencionado sonrojado – (Entonces también estuvieron mis hijas en su grupo y perdieron ante el hijo de Yukihira) pensó algo molesto

\- ¿Y por qué no vino Yukihira? – Pregunto Akira

\- Alguien tenía que quedarse donde estamos actualmente, para que nos dieran permiso. Planeamos ir a Shino's Tokyo durante la [Elección de Otoño] y volver a casa una temporada e incluso unos días después de estas

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Jouchirou-san? – Pregunto Hisako

\- Mi suegro está viajando como nosotros, no es mucho de quedarse en un lugar, si se quedó todo este tiempo fue por Issei – Respondió Erina

\- Ya veo – Dijo Takumi

\- ¿Y cómo van las cosas en [Nakiri International]? – Pregunto la rubia miel

\- Bien, todo va viento en popa – Dijo kurokiba – Las acciones han estado estable y aumentando...

\- Parece que nuestros hijos y sus amigos lo han hecho bien – Comento Hayama – Ahora sigue la prueba de fuego de esta concentración

\- Es verdad, aquí es donde se dará a conocer si tienen el calibre de ser considerados como profesionales y si vale la pena que sigan – Comento Erina fríamente...- Ahora que lo pienso...¿Por que vino tu hermano y no Tadokoro-san? - Pregunto Erina - Sin ofender, Isami-san..

\- No te preocupes, no me afecta - Dijo el mencionado tranquilamente

\- Alguien de los dos tenia que quedarse y ella es demasiado amable para reprobar a los alumnos. Posiblemente los hubiera ayudado mucho. Algo que a los directivos no les gustaria, por lo que no quiero represalias contra ella. Pero dijo que estaría en la [Elección de otoño] como juez. Probablemente vayamos a la posada que compramos donde trabajaba mi suegra mientras estamos en Japón ...

El primer día del campamento ha terminado, ¿como le va a ir nuestro protagonista los demás día?

Fin del capítulo 6

Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus comentarios..

Not: este capitulo fue hecho con la ayuda de zerokaien


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Pasillo del Hotel – Minutos antes

En ese momento Issei abrió los ojos lentamente luego del golpe, lo primero que vio fue un fondo borroso brillante color carmesí. Al recuperar la vista, se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre cuerpo de Rias Gremory mientras que sus labios están unidos con los de ella y su pecho pegados a los senos de la joven que estaba con la cara roja. Luego de un minuto, se separaron fuertemente ruborizados

\- ¡L-Lo siento! - Exclamo Issei retrocediendo como lagartija boca arriba

\- T-Tú...- Decía Rias llorosa - ¡T-T-To-Tomaste mi primer beso! – exclamo eufórica

\- ¿Eh? ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! - Exclamo Issei puesto que según su madre el primer beso era algo que las mujeres atesoraban - ¡L-Lo siento! - exclamo mientras tiene la frente en el suelo. Ese fue el único consejo que le dio su padre y su abuelo respecto a mujeres. Que si hacia una estupidez a una de estas, pusiera la cara en el suelo como se disculpara y no la despegara hasta que la chica o dama ofendida lo perdone

\- N-No tienes por qué disculparte - Dijo la pelirroja tímidamente puesto que parecía que en realidad le había gustado

\- ¡P-Permíteme ayudarte! – Dijo el chico extendiendo su mano

\- ¡N-No me toques! – Exclamo la pelirroja - ¡Puedo levantarme sola!

\- De acuerdo, y lo lamento – Dijo el castaño rojizo

\- C-Cielos, deja de disculparte tanto, en realidad yo…- Dijo la pelirroja para ponerse cerca del joven y pararse de puntitas, mientras este se quedó petrificado, pero…

*Ara, ara, parece que Rias se me adelanto, fufufu* Dijo una voz dejando ver a la mano derecha de la mencionada

\- ¡A-Akeno! - Exclamo la pelirroja avergonzada para retroceder rápidamente

\- ¿Ahora quieres usar la seducción en lugar de la fuerza? - Pregunto la morena - Entonces yo...- para besar a chico pero lo único que conectaron sus labios fue la mano de su ama

\- ¡Akeno! ¡No voy a dejar que lo mancilles! - Exclamo Rias

\- Ara, ¿quién te nombro su dueña?- Pregunto Akeno enojada pero sin perder su sonrisa

\- Es mío porque el medio su primer beso y selle el contrato con mi primer beso - Respondió la pelirroja confiadamente

\- No sé si sirva de algo pero mi primer beso lo tuvo Kuroka Toujou - Dijo el castaño rojizo

En ese momento el ambiente se puso tenso mientras que ambas chicas voltearon mecánicamente a ver al chico

\- ¡¿Kuroka hizo QUE?! - Exclamo Rias echando espuma por la boca mientras sus ojos ardían en llamas siendo que Akeno estaba sonriendo pero liberaba un aura negra

\- Ara, Ara...¿así que la gata ladrona se robó algo exclusivo de mi lindo compañero? - Pregunto Akeno con una sonrisa forzada y un rostro sombrío por lo que el castaño rojizo las paso de largo y se fue al baño para ducharse

\- ¿Qué les pasa a esas chicas? No las entiendo – Pregunto el castaño rojizo fastidiado – Solo espero que la bruja no se entere de que ya di mi primer beso, no quiero pensar cómo se pondrá. Bueno, eso lo veré cuando venga a visitarme. Aun me tiene que explicar eso de que su apellido de soltera es Nakiri. ¡En fin, me daré una larga ducha! ¡Seré el primero en entrar! – para que no encontrara a nadie por lo que hizo unos estiramiento que le enseño su padre antes de meterse a la terma y descanso mientras recordaba lo que supo de Rias el primer día que estuvo en [Toutsuki]. Como la reciente locura en la que se metió y conoció a Sona Sitri, el 4° asiento

(Tengo que derrotar a esa fastidiosa, no puedo dejar que esos Gremory me fastidien mi estadía en [Toutsuki]) Pensó Issei

\- Baño de las Mujeres – Tiempo Actual -

Todas las chicas que terminaron las 50 raciones se prepararon para bañar mientras que las residentes de [Estrella Polar] se encontraban en la terma

\- Hya…preparar 50 raciones fue agotador – Dijo la castaña rojiza – Que bueno que todas lo conseguimos –

\- Así serán los siguientes 4 días – Comento Nathaly – Por algo le dicen concentración infernal –

\- Pero al entrar al baño, recuperas energías para volver a esforzarte – Dijo Sayuri

*¿Lo trajiste contigo?* Pregunto una voz para que vieran a Kuroka que entraba con ellas, haciendo que Yoshiko se sienta celosa de sus amigas puesto que las gemelas Aldini, la albina y la morena eran chicas muy populares entre los hombres debido a su sensual cuerpo

\- Hehehe…quería que el patito saliera de viaje – Dijo la Aldini menor

\- Aunque debo decir…- Comento la castaña rojiza para ver los pechos de sus amigas

\- ¿Q-Que miras? – Pregunto Yurisa nerviosa

\- Al igual que siempre, todas son una excepción – Dijo Ibusaki

\- ¿Acaso estas celosa-nya? – Pregunto la morena cubriendo con sus brazos su busto, intencionalmente resaltándolo

Kyouka, Nathaly, Kuroka, Yurisa y Sayuri eran las chicas del dormitorio y de la academia que tenían más pecho

\- ¿Cómo les han crecido? – Pregunto Marika al ver los pechos de las 4 chicas

\- ¿Tú también? No nos miren así, es vergonzoso – Pregunto Nathaly nerviosa moviendo el agua para que el patito llegue hasta el escote de la morena

\- Se fue de viaje – Comento Yoshiko

\- Nya…que travieso – Dijo Kuroka para presionarlo hacia abajo por lo que sonó

\- Mmmmh – Gruño levemente la chica de los bollos mientras se levantaba – Muy bien…¿Nos vamos? –

\- ¿Es en serio? – Dijo la Aldini mayor

\- Aun no termino de relajarme – Dijo Kuroka

\- ¡Vayamos a ver como son los cuartos que cuestan 800 000 yenes por noche! – Exclamo la chica de los bollos -

Habitación 2201 - Piso de los Dormitorios – 1 hora después

Las primeras en llegar fueron las chicas mientras que Yoshiko estaba realmente feliz al ver como todo era elegante e incluso tenía un jacuzzi

\- ¡Viva! – Exclamo la castaña rojiza con el cabello suelto lanzándose en la amplia cama para retorcerse en la cama emocionada

\- Fufufu… ¿Por qué no la pruebas, Sayuri-cchi?-nya – Pregunto Kuroka

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamo la castaña rojiza

\- Estoy algo nerviosa y no quiero interrumpir a Yoshiko-chan que se recupera de anterior decepción – Comento la mencionada para que la hija de la matrona de la [Estrella Polar] empiece a menear su trasero y ría de forma algo perturbadora

\- Es…tan elegante – Dijo Yoshiko con una voz un poco espeluznante

\- Yoshiko-cchi, deja de hacer el ridículo – Comento Kuroka en forma de reprimenda – Aunque comprendo que estés feliz…

\- Ni lo intentes, esta chica es tan efusiva que se vuelve en ocasiones un dolor de cabeza – Comento Yurisa mientras que su hermana menor ríe nerviosamente

\- Me esperaba algo así – Dijo Zenjiro que llegaba como si nada

\- Vaya, Marui-kun, pareces lleno de energía – Comento Riko – A comparación de como terminas normalmente

\- No es mi culpa que por mi genética, tenga carencia de estamina – Dijo el chico de lentes – En fin, con el ginseng que me dio Hayama, me recupere

\- Pero recuerda solo una durante todo el día y después de esta concentración ve con mi madre para que te haga un chequeo y te administre la dosis adecuada– Dijo el peli platino

\- ¡Ya llegamos! – Exclamaron Kenta con un cartón de refresco de cola, Momosuke con una baraja y vasos, por último Issei que tenía una de sus aberraciones culinarias en mano

\- ¡Bien! – Exclamo la castaña rojiza - ¿Qué haremos?

\- ¡Jugaremos 100 partidas de daihinmin! – Exclamaron los gamberros

.- ¡Juguemos! – Exclamo Marika entusiasmada

Minutos despues

Yurisa, los mellizos Kurokiba, los mellizos Marui, Mito, Kitakoji y Amou cayeron rendidos mientras que Kuroka, Yuuji, Sayuri e Issei se encontraban despiertos

\- Duraron 2 minutos y 15 segundos – Dijo Issei mientras que empezaba a tocar una guitarra de quien sabe dónde saco

\- Dejemos que descansen hasta la hora de dormir – Dijo el hijo de la [Diosa de la Medicina]

\- Ise…¿desde cuándo sabes tocar la guitarra? Y ¿de dónde la sacaste? – Pregunto Kuroka curiosa al ver, como el mencionado, tenía una guitarra en mano que empezó a tocar

\- Hace tiempo aprendí de un español que deambulaba y llego al comedor de mi familia, le di un platillo al ver que estaba hambriento, perdió su carta y se encontraba perdido. Como forma de agradecimiento durante una semana me enseño. Siendo que en el último día, me dio una libreta con canciones y las últimas instrucciones. Solía practicar cuando tenía tiempo libre entre mi entrenamiento de aikijujutsu y la cocina. Al final resulto que esa persona era un famoso guitarrista de flamenco que estaba por dar un concierto en Japón. Y la guitarra era un tipo que termino con su novia, pasaba por ahí y me la regalo

(Es mi imaginación o a él no le pareció rara esa situación) Pensaron los 3 chicos mientras que comenzaron a relajarse al escuchar el sonido de las cuerdas

\- Realmente eres bueno – Dijo Sayuri

\- ¿Aun no tienes sueño? Aldini – Pregunto Yuuji – Que inusual, sueles acostarte temprano

\- Si, es extraño – Dijo la mencionada – Estoy cansada pero muy despierta

\- Bueno, estuviste muy concentrada todo el día – Dijo el castaño rojizo mientras que seguía tocando

\- Tienes razón – Dijo la rubia de cabello largo – Pero dudo que sea la única razón. Siempre estoy nerviosa en las clases si no estoy con Onee-chan, me preocupa demasiado cometer errores. Pero con mi hermana, siempre me siento segura y que nunca tengo nada que temer. Sin embargo, esas es una de mis mayores debilidades, por eso vine aquí. Para ser una chef a la altura de mis padres y ser tan genial como Ise-kun – comento con un sonrojo haciendo que el mencionado siguiera tocando pero con una leve sonrisa

\- Lo harás bien, te lo dije antes del campamento – Comento Issei llamando la atención de todos - Solo te falta confianza

\- ¿Me enseñarías a tocar? – Pidió Kuroka

\- Claro, ven – Dijo el castaño rojizo

(Quiero seguir con ellos) Pensó la rubia mientras ve a Issei que le enseña a Kuroka los acordes (Quiero seguir mejorando mi cocina. Me esforzare) – para abrazar un amuleto que le dio su mamá

Segundo día de la concentración – 9:00 am

Los alumnos se encontraban en la cocina de una nueva casa que pertenecía al Resort, entre ellos se encontraba Asia e Issei. Pero se encontraban muy nerviosos puesto que…

\- Buenos días a todos – Dijo el antiguo 5° consejero – Soy Kurokiba, egresado de la nonagésima segunda generación. Para la tarea de hoy, cocinaran el platillo que escogí. Tienes sus recetas en su respectiva estación de trabajo – comento monótonamente

*Maldición, es el [Dictador de la Cocina], el chef Kurokiba*

*Dicen que solo aprobó a 8 alumnos y a los demás los trato como escoria, al punto que se fueron destrozados e incluso llorando*

*Nos dio una de sus recetas especiales* Dijo otro alumno puesto que la receta era "Verdel en salsa de coñac". Esta receta era conocida como un platillo gourmet que solo se puede disfrutar en Dinamarca. El secreto era la cocción de los mejillones y el verdel como el uso adecuado de la bebida alcohólica para darle el sabor adecuado

\- Elegí una de mis recetas más prometedoras en sabor y adecuada para esta prueba – Dijo el moreno - ¿O querían una de las más difíciles?

(Maldición)

(Quisiera golpearlo)

Pensaron estos dos estudiantes mientras que lo veían con una cara enojada y perplejica

\- Esto será un poco aburrido – Dijo el castaño rojizo puesto que no le gustaba mucho eso de seguir recetas

\- P-Por mi está bien, así es más fácil – Dijo la rubia mientras que el moreno se amarraba su cinta para despertar su [Modo Berserker]

\- ¡Tienen prohibido formar equipos, bastardos! ¡Todos prepararan sus propios platillos! ¡Tampoco pueden compartir información o ayudarse! ¡Sacaran los ingredientes del grupo que tienen tras de ustedes! – Exclamo el chef instructor señalando la parte posterior del lugar - ¡Este es un campo de guerra! ¡Son enemigos! ¡Los enemigos se destrozan uno al otro! ¡Solo los mejores pasaran y los perdedores se irán, así de simple!

(E-Es aterrador) Pensaron todos los alumnos, puesto que tal parecía que las historias que se contaban sobre él era verdad. Todos temblaban, menos Issei que empezó a retroceder con cautela, cosa que hizo sonreír al moreno

(Así que ese chico es el hijo de Erina y Yukihira, mi sobrino, Issei Yukihira) Pensó Ryou (Es bueno)

\- ¡Tienen tres horas! – Exclamo el moreno de las ojeras - ¡Comiencen! – para que todos fueran mientras se empujaban mientras que Ryou los veía complacido

(Eso es… ¡Destrócense, roben y luchen!...¡Esto es la verdadera cocina!) Pensó el [Dictador]

Asia fue empujada cuando iba por la lechuga y veían como todos se peleaban por los ingredientes

(Todos enloquecieron) Pensó la rubia (Están más tensos que ayer. Pero no puedo temer…¡No me rendiré!)

(Así que el gatito miedoso saco los colmillos) Pensó Kurokiba (Si no me equivoco esa chica estaba junto a Issei, entonces creo que tengo lo que quería…)

Mientras Issei con calma pero liberando su aura de batalla escogía los mejores platillos como un coñac que abrió para olerlo y ver que era perfecto. Asia encontró los ingredientes pero por su fragilidad y timidez…

(¡El resto se me adelanto!) Exclamo Asia al ver como los demás preparaban sus platillos (Solo le falta el coñac…oh, no solo queda una botella de Brandy)…¡Issei-sa…! – para recordar lo que dijo el chef instructor de que no podían recibir ayuda o darla

"No puedo depender todo el tiempo de Issei-san… ¡Tendré que salir de esto yo sola!. ¿Cómo puedo usar adecuadamente el brandy? ¿Por qué no me metí en ese taller de cocina con bebidas alcohólicas? "

\- Oye, eso no está en la receta ¿o sí? – Dijo un alumno

\- Tienes razón – Dijo otro al ver que procedía de forma equivocada

\- ¡Oigan ustedes dos, bastardos! – Exclamo el moreno - ¡¿No les dije que no podían compartir información o ayudarse?! ¿No me escucharon?

\- ¡No se trata de eso!

\- Es cierto. Solo me hizo notar un pequeño error

\- Eso es ayuda, bastardos – Dijo el [Dictador de la Cocina] - ¡Ahora fuera de mi vista, están expulsados! – señalando la puerta mientras que Issei termina los preparativos y Asia sacudió la cabeza para quitarse las ideas negativas de la cabeza mientras que los primeros expulsados se iban. En tanto, los demás instructores rechazaban varios platillos como expulsaban a alumnos por lo que el resto se esforzaba aún más entre ellos los de [Estrella Polar]

Más tarde

Mientras afuera se encontraba lloviendo, los alumnos empezaron a llevar su platillo para que Kurokiba lo degustara

\- Desaparece de mi vista, estas expulsado – Dijo el moreno

\- ¡P-Por favor! ¡Lo…Lo prepare otra vez! – Dijo el ex-alumno

\- ¿Tienes los ingredientes? – Pregunto Kurokiba - ¡A la guerra no puedes mandar a un soldado sin armas! ¡Esto es una mediocridad! – tirando el plato del chico para que se fuera llorando mientras que expulsaba al resto por su pésimo uso del coñac y otros detalles

\- Soy Yukihira Issei – Dijo el castaño rojizo mientras presentar su platillo mientras que lo degusta

\- Puedo decir que eres el primero de todo los que estaban formados que me ha mostrado un platillo decente – Dijo el moreno – Aprobaste – para que el castaño rojizo fuera a su estación de trabajo mientras ve como la rubia terminaba los preparativos de su platillo

\- ¡Termine! – Exclamo la rubia – (¡Verdel en salsa de coñac! ¡Oh no, se me agota el tiempo!) – pensó al ver el reloj

\- Eres la última - Dijo el moreno – Espero que este bueno porque si no, despídete del [Toutsuki]

\- S-Soy Asia Argento – Dijo la chica – Es un placer – mientras tiene el platillo en una charola que sostiene en las manos para comerlo

\- Asia Argento, estas fuera – Dijo el chef dejando helada a la rubia haciendo que la chica comience a temblar para que se quite la banda de su frente

\- Con eso concluye la sesión – Dijo el moreno con su tono monótono – Los que aprobaron, prepárense para… -

\- ¡D-Disculpe! – Interrumpió Asia - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué reprobó mi platillo?

\- Ah, eso… ¿usaste brandy, no es así? – Pregunto el moreno – Posiblemente no tienes conocimiento pero no me hubiera dado cuenta o no te hubiera reprobado si usabas la mitad o un 1/3 de lo que dice mi receta que se use para la salsa. Eso se debe a que el brandy tiene mayor cuerpo que el coñac. Eso arruino el unami, debiste estudiar más sobre licor en la cocina. El propósito de este platillo es degustar el sabor de los mariscos con la salsa que tiene un sabor ligero pero con intensidad. Es un insulto a mi cocina, es lógico que lo reprobara, arruinaste el sabor. ¿Ya quedas conforme? –

\- Yo no – Dijo Issei con los brazos cruzados y un rostro serio – Era un suceso inevitable, no había las botellas suficientes. Además, ¿no se supone que somos sus empleados en la cocina? Gestionar los ingredientes es tuya como jefe chef, Kurokiba-senpai, con base a eso, la culpa fue tuya o de tus empleados mediocres, siendo que en cualquiera de los caso. Todo el fracaso del platillo, recae en ti

PAM

En ese momento el moreno golpeo la mesa de una estación mientras que tiene su banda en la cabeza

\- ¡Maldito mocoso! – Exclamo el moreno eufórico - ¡¿Con quién crees que hablas?!

\- Al parecer con un mediocre – Respondió el castaño rojizo en su [Modo Lengua de Dios]

\- Te lo diré en otra forma, la botella de brandy fue intencional e incluso muchas de las botellas no eran todas coñac, eran brandy de baja categoría. Esto fue para que se destrozaran. Solo los mejores aprobarían y los mediocres se van. Es algo que aún no comprenden, en la cocina se mantiene la calma y la compostura. De lo contrario, arruinan el platillo – Respondió Kurokiba, sorprendiendo a los presentes

\- …- El castaño rojizo se quedó en silencio puesto al oír lo anterior – Argento…¿sabías la diferencia entre el coñac y el brandy?

-…- La rubia cabizbaja no respondió para tomar el brazo del castaño rojizo - ¡Esta bien, Ise-san! ¡No importa! ¡Te expulsaran a ti también! ¿Bien? Así que…detente… -

\- Argento…- Dijo el castaño rojizo

\- Hehe…No…No te preocupes por mí – Dijo la rubia para sonreír mientras lloraba para recordar los momentos que paso con la chica por lo que en ese momento despertó un nuevo modo que solo podía usar inconscientemente. La emoción que lo despertaba era…La furia

\- Chef Kurokiba – Dijo Issei deteniendo al mencionado

\- ¿Qué pasa, joven Yukihira? – Pregunto el moreno

\- ¿Esa regla se aplica también a los egresados? – Interrogo el chico

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto Ryou

\- [Shokugeki] – Dijo el castaño rojizo liberando su aura roja que inundo el lugar haciendo ver como ilusión como el lugar se volvía rojo como la sangre y encima del joven aparecía un asura de 4 brazos y 2 caras mientras libera un aura carmesí que se volvieron llamas, más intensas que el cabello de Rias Gremory. Al mismo tiempo, el chico se desata la cinta de su brazo - Si te venzo en un [Shokugeki], ¿anularías la expulsión de Argento? – sorprendiendo no solo al instructor y a Asia sino a todos los presentes. Entre ellos estaban Yuuma y Kalawarner que les pareció a ambas alguien realmente varonil y guapo ante tal acción. Línea de pensamiento que tuvieron todas las chicas

Esa era la segunda manifestación de su gen como Nakiri, la primera era su [Lengua Imperial] y este Asura era la representación de sus 2 personalidades como chef.

El modo [Lengua de Dios] que heredó de su madre, era la primera cara

El modo [Dios de la Guerra] que heredó de su padre, era la segunda cara

Sin embargo, faltaba una tercera cara que se encontraba de espaldas. Esto era algo que aun el mismo Issei desconocía, pero que despertaría muy pronto

\- [Shokugeki] – Dijo el moreno - ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Esas palabras me traen recuerdos! –

-¿Qué cree que hace? – Pregunto un alumno

\- Se enfrentara a un ex-alumno y un ex-5° consejero de los [10 de Elite] – Dijo otro

\- Y además, se trata del chef Kurokiba, el más despiadado de todos – Dijo una alumna

\- Un [Shokugeki] contra alguien que ya no es de la escuela no es algo inaudito, pero requiere el común acuerdo de ambas partes ¿no? – Dijo Kurokiba - ¡Yo acepto!

Oficina

En el lugar se encontraban Hiromi, Kurokiba, Hisako, Issei y Asia que trataban el asunto que se suscitó hace un momento. La peli rosa venía con Sena, debido a que iba a reportar quienes aprobaron de su grupo y quienes fueron expulsados

\- Si ambos están de acuerdo – Dijo el actual jefe de cocina – Moderare este [Shokugeki] extraoficial. Considérenlo un duelo

\- Pero creo que como están las cosas, no podemos interferir con el programa de la concentración – Dijo [Isis, La diosa de la medicina]

\- Entonces, cuando se acaben las tareas del día, ambos se enfrentaran a Kurokiba – Comento Hiromi – Arato, llama a esos 3

\- Se refiere a…- Dijo la mencionada sorprendida

\- Si, a esos 3 – Completo el hombre

\- Muy bien, Yukihira. Si ganas, anulo la expulsión – Dijo el moreno para pasar a lado del ambos estudiantes y abrir las puertas – Pero si pierdes, serás expulsado junto con ella –

\- Acepto los términos – Dijo el castaño rojizo con un tono y mirada fríos e inmisericordes

\- Entonces está decidido – Dijo el castaño – Nos vemos en el sótano del edificio anexo del hotel. Yukihira y Argento, ¡demuestren su valía!

En ese momento el castaño rojizo y la rubia salían de lugar mientras que Hisako llamo a sus amigos primero al Aldini, después a su esposo y por ultimo a su ex-señora que reacciono a la "maravillosa noticia" que le dio…

*¡¿QUÉ MI HIJO HIZO QUE COSA?!* Exclamo furiosa la rubia miel *¡CUANDO LO VEA, VOY A MATARLO, DILE ESO!* colgando con fuerza, esto asusto a la pelirosada ya que era la segunda vez que la escuchaba tan enojada, la primera vez fue cuando le dijo que soma había obtenido la mejor calificación posible en la clase de chapelle sensei hace años..

afuera de la oficina

\- De alguna manera, apenas y pudimos estar a salvo por ahora – Dijo Issei tranquilamente – Antes de eso, debemos aprobar de las tareas de la tarde o no iremos a ningún lado. Bueno, demos lo mejor, Argento – para ver como la rubia lo mira fijamente pero molesta y con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, cosa que sorprendió al chico

\- ¡Issei-san, idiota! – Exclamo llorosa la chica - ¡¿Por qué cometiste esa locura?! ¡Ya habías aprobado! ¡Debiste dejarme sola como un champiñón! Uuuh… - comento para ponerse en cunclillas y gimotear puesto que no le gustaba saber que la persona que la ha ayudado todo este tiempo, haya tenido que dar todo lo que logro por alguien como ella. Al ver esto, Issei se hinco para ponerse a su altura

\- Argento…- Dijo el chico llamando la atención de la chica – Apenas lo he notado pero a veces hablas de esa forma, ¿no es así? – pregunto haciendo una cara graciosa

\- ¡¿Eso es lo que ibas a decirme?! – Exclamo la rubia aun llorando

\- Vamos, levántate – Dijo el castaño rojizo levantando a la chica – Llegaremos tarde al inicio de la siguiente asignación

\- Siempre me ayudas… ¡y ahora te viste envuelto en esto! – Lamento la rubia sollozando - No sé cómo pedirte perdón

\- No te preocupes, lo decidí por mí mismo – Dijo el castaño rojizo – No tienes que disculparte. Si lo desafié fue por algo que vi en ti como cocinera y que en la academia lo desarrollaras plenamente – para irse dejando a la chica con un leve sonrojo

\- Vestíbulo del Resort Toutsuki – 6:00 pm -

\- No tuve suerte, Yukihira no está en su habitación – Dijo Yoshiko

\- No consigo contactarlo – Dijo Nathy que usaba su Smartphone – Estoy preocupada

\- ¿Le habrá sucedido algo? – Pregunto Kuroka que estaba como la albina

\- Las sesiones de la tarde, ya debieron haber terminado – Dijo el Marui mayor - ¿No será que…?

\- No, no vi sus nombres en la lista de expulsado – Dijo Hayama

\- ¿Y si les preguntamos a sus compañeros de sesión? – Pregunto Momosuke

\- Es cierto, Argento estaba con él – Dijo Sayuri

\- Fui a su habitación pero ella tampoco está – Dijo Yurisa para que la Ibusaki recordara algo

\- ¿Qué pasa? Yoshiko-chan – Dijo Nathaly

\- Espero que no haya hecho la misma locura que hizo su padre cuando fue su concentración infernal – Dijo la mencionada

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto la albina

\- Mi madre me contó que cuando expulsaron a Megumi Tadokoro-sama, él reto a su instructor a un [Shokugeki] – Dijo la castaña rojiza

\- Ahora que lo recuerdo, Ise se enfrentó conmigo cuando se involucró en el [Shokugeki] del SI de Comida Regional – Comento Kuroka  
Cuando la morena dijo eso, todos se pusieron a pensar detenidamente para que…

(¡Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto!) Compartieron esa sensación los de [Estrella Polar] al mismo tiempo

Oficina de Grayfia Lucifuge

La peli platina estaba revisando los reportes que le dio Hiromi sobre las estadísticas y las listas que les dieron los invitados respecto a las pruebas que asignaron. De pronto…

POOOOOOOOOOM

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a cierta pelirroja que estaba agitada y molesta puesto que…

\- ¡Grayfia-oneesama! – Exclamo la pelirroja

\- Gremory-san. Mientras estemos en terrenos de [Toutsuki], soy tu sensei, que no se te olvide – Dijo la mencionada

\- ¡Eso me importa un pepino en conserva! – Exclamo la mencionada sorprendiendo a la peli platina puesto que era la primera vez que le faltaba al respeto - ¡¿Quiero que me digas por que no estuve en los grupos a cargo de Erina-sama?! – exigió saber ese dato en el acto mientras agitaba las manos y hacia una cara graciosa

Ante ellos soltó un suspiro profundo mientras mira de forma indiferente a su cuñada

\- Me imaginaba que pasaria algo así – Dijo la esposa del director para usar una computadora y llamar por línea a su esposo

*Oh, Grayfia, Ri-tan…¿Qué pasa?* Pregunto el pelirrojo

\- Sirzechs-sama, la señorita pregunta con respecto al asunto de la [Lengua de Dios] – Respondió su maid

*Ya había tardado* Dijo el director para ponerse serio *Rias, el motivo por el cual no se te asigno a sus grupos fue por una condición que puso, que yo acepte, a pesar de saber cómo te pondrías*

\- ¿Condición? – Pregunto la pelirroja

*Ella acepto venir a la concentración de este año tras años de negativas con la única condición de que ningún Gremory o personas relacionadas a nosotros se le acercara*

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo la heredera Gremory puesto que no podía acercarse a su modelo a seguir y conocerla en persona

\- Ella le deja a Sena-san su reporte y no responde a las reuniones e incluso en la primera reunión que hubo, todo lo escucho por Skype – Comento Grayfia

*Si se violara esa condición, ella dejaría todo botado en el acto, sin importarle los problemas que nos ocasionaría. Es por eso que ni tu ni tus siervos fueron asignados a ella* Explico Sirzechs

\- Entonces puedo ir a verla, dado que las asignaciones terminaron – Dijo la pelirroja para retirarse

*¡Detente ahí Rias Gremory!* Exclamo autoritariamente Sirzechs, sorprendiendo a su hermana, puesto que jamás le había hablado de esa forma *No puedo dejar que hagas esa locura, aún hay eventos donde ella va a participar y es la chef estrella del evento final de la concentración*

\- No me importa – Dijo la pelirroja tomando el pomo de la puerta

*Cruza esa puerta, en el acto, te expulso y hago que nuestros padres te deshereden* Decreto el pelirrojo

\- ¿No te atreverías? – Dijo la rubia dudosa

*Pruébame* Respondió firmemente su hermana, que se calmó al oír eso*Creo que nuestros padres y yo debimos explicarte cual es la relación actual entre esa mujer y nosotros. Desde la muerte de Senzaemon Nakiri, muchos en el mundo culinario y Erina Nakiri-dono, nos culpan de ese desafortunado evento. Que tomáramos esta escuela fue algo que jamás nos perdonó, hemos tratado de que tengamos buenas relaciones el clan Gremory y el clan Nakiri. Sin embargo, esa mujer ha declarado que somos unos oportunistas y que jamás se unirá a nosotros, que su abuelo murió a causa nuestra. Actualmente Grayfia, yo e incluso alguno de mis siervos…no podemos contra ella. El record de Grayfia contra [La Lengua de Dios] es de 0 victorias y 120 derrotas. E incluso venció a los Phenex, Himejima, Sitri, Agares y otros más. El mismo caso es para el [Dios de la Guerra]. Lo lamento Rias, pero por primera vez no te cumpliré un capricho tuyo. No dejare que un año de planeación se vaya al carajo, solo por uno de tus arrebatos. Ahora, retirare. Si me entero de que siquiera estuviste a 30 cm de ella, te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida*

La pelirroja apretó los dientes y sus puños mientras estaba cabizbaja puesto que por primera vez su hermano había sido demasiado cruel con ella y se negó a cumplir un capricho suyo. Luego de calmarse pensó las cosas, era cierto que no sería justo arruinar algo tan importante por una cosa tan sencilla. Simplemente buscaría a Erina, después de la concentración

\- De acuerdo, Onii-sama – Dijo la pelirroja – Perdóname por como reaccione, Grayfia-sensei – para hacer una reverencia y retirarse dejando a sus familiares algo preocupados

Sótano del Edificio Anexo

\- No tenemos planeado usar este anexo de hotel en la concentración – Comento el castaño mientras que Issei y Asia bajan con él – Esta es la cocina del sótano. Aquí nadie nos molestara - mientras que Ryou mostraba su rostro psicótico, Asia noto a 3 jueces en el lugar por lo que se sorprendo. Estos eran Takumi, Akira y la legendaria [Lengua de Dios] Erina Nakiri que no se veía nada contenta por la situación...

Al parecer estaba furiosa mientras libera un aura oscura con varias venas en rostro que palpitan con fuerza. Esto se debía a que se encontraba muy molesta con su querido hijo por retar a Kurokiba, que encima es su tío y al ver que es por una chiquilla mediocre, hacía que su furia fuera peor. Issei noto a su madre de inmediato por lo que asusto debido a que su rostro decía: "Vas a pagar por esto"

(¡Demonios!) Exclamo Issei mentalmente (¡Esta más enojada que de costumbre!)

(Ise, tenemos que hablar sobre eso de que duermes con chicas desnudas a tu lado y… ¡este [Shokugeki]!) Pensó la madre del chico recordando la foto que le mando Yuuki, esto provoco que su aura se hiciera aun mas peligrosa, cosa que asusto a nuestro que solo observaba la salida para escapar en caso de que su madre intentara castigarle..

\- ¿Q-Que hacen aquí las leyendas del [Toutsuki]? – Pregunto Asia nerviosa

\- Serán los jueces – Comento el jefe de cocina del resort

\- ¿Asi que un [Shokugeki] extraoficial durante la concentración? – Pregunto Takumi – Y será entre alumnos contra un egresado…¿Qué haría Lucifuge sí que lo descubre?

\- No nos dejaría en paz…y exigiría que compensáramos a su familia por esto – Comento Erina

\- Si nos descubre, usamos a Kurokiba como chivo expiatorio mientras escapamos – Recomendó Akira mientras los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo

\- ¡Te estoy escuchando, Hayama! – Exclamo el mencionado

\- Sera un encuentro extraoficial, dos contra uno – Dijo el castaño de peinado femenino - Prepararan su platillo con los ingredientes que sobraron hoy. Pueden preparar lo que quieran pero debe ser el pescado azul el ingrediente estrella. ¡Tienen dos horas para terminar!

(Este [Shokugeki] se originó por mi culpa) Pensó Asia (No puedo permitir que expulsen a Ise-san por mi culpa. Hare lo posible para no estorbarle…)

\- Como última condición, Asia Argento, seras la chef principal – Dijo Hiromi sorprendiendo a la rubia mientras que el castaño rojizo estaba como si nada

(Parece ser que mi hijo esperaba algo así, supongo que mi cariño le contó lo que hizo hace 20 años) Pensó la rubia miel con una leve sonrisa

(¿Cómo manejaras esto, Yukihira Issei?) Preguntaron Akira y Takumi

\- Tu decidirás la receta – Dijo el castaño – Yukihira será tu asistente. ¡Muy bien! ¡Comiencen!

\- ¿Qué significa esto? Sena-senpai – Dijo el castaño rojizo

\- Debes haberte dado cuenta desde que retaste a Kurokiba – Dijo el mencionado – Supongamos, que ganas y Argento se queda… ¿Qué lograrías con ello? Ella seguirá siendo un lastre. Tarde o temprano la expulsaran en otra asignación. ¿Estarás ahí para salvarla? En [Toutsuki] deben mostrar su valía con sus propias habilidades. Si mereces quedarte, es algo que debes de demostrar por tu cuenta. Esta noche, en este momento, en esta estación de trabajo. Argento-san, deberás ser la chef – apoyándose en la mesa mientras mira a la rubia que empezó a ponerse nerviosa

\- Sena-dono – Dijo el moreno – Ya decidió que voy a preparar ¿Ya puedo empezar?

\- Adelante – Dijo el mencionado

Esto puso aún más nerviosa a Asia que no sabía que hacer puesto que cuando entraba en situaciones como estas, ella se hiperventilaba y se bloqueaba.

\- He, siento lastima por ti, Yukihira – Dijo el moreno

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo

\- Debes estar desesperado – Dijo el chef – Tu cabeza depende de esa incompetente

\- Entonces tu platillo debe ser un asco – Dijo el castaño rojizo haciendo enojar al moreno puesto que usaba su modo [Lengua de Dios] – Me han dicho que si un chef habla mucho, es porque su platillo no puede hablar por él

\- Serás…- Mascullo Kurokiba molesto

\- Parece que heredo ambos aspectos de los dos – Comento Takumi

\- ¿Tú crees? – Dijo Erina con el mismo gesto que tenía su hijo

(Sí, estoy completamente seguro de eso) Pensaron los 2 chefs que estaban al lado de ella

(El chef Ryou Kurokiba) – Pensó la rubia (Tras graduarse del Toutsuki, se fue a Dinamarca y abrió su restaurante en Copenhage, el crisol de los restaurantes de alta cocina de mariscos en el mundo. Y es el jefe ejecutivo de Nakiri International...¡¿Mi receta tendrá que enfrentar a alguien como él?!)

(Parece que estar por quebrarse como huevo) Pensó Erina seriamente mirando a la joven despectivamente

(Tengo que calmarme) Pensó la rubia mientras pone una mano sobre la otra (Tengo la mente en blanco. No puedo dejar de temblar)

\- ¡Argento! – Exclamo el castaño rojizo preocupado

\- No olvides que…no puedes alterar su receta - Dijo la autoridad máxima culinaria del resort – Solo eres su asistente. Su sous chef. Creíste que Argento merecía quedarse ¿no? Si no puedes confiar en su cocina, retírate de este…

\- No será necesario – Dijo el castaño rojizo – No puedo dejarla como esta, además, un chef jamás abandona la cocina – para ver como la rubia estaba realmente aterrada y comenzaba con sus síntomas

(Es inútil) Pensó la rubia (Después de todo si soy una inútil. Solo llegue hasta aquí gracias a Souma-kun)

"No soy…"

"No soy más que…"

\- Oe, Argento – Dijo el castaño rojizo – Junta las manos. Júntalas

SLAP

En ese momento le dio un manotazo con ambas manos a las manos de la chica, sorprendiendo a los presentes, excepto a Erina que sonrió con nostalgia puesto que ella recordó cuando lucho a lado de su esposo en el [Régiment Du Cusine] de hace 20 años donde ella se puso nerviosa al ver a su padre, su amado tomo sus manos y las palmeo de la misma forma

(Parece que no se le ha olvidado ese truco de la familia) Pensó la madre de Issei con una sonrisa que la hacía ver muy linda

\- Me dolió…- Dijo la chica

\- Es un truco que aprendí en casa – Dijo Issei – Te ayuda a calmar los nervios. El único inconveniente es que no puedes hacerte a ti mismo – para que la rubia se viera las manos

(Me dolió, pero deje de temblar) Pensó Argento

\- Bueno, ya que dejaste de temblar – Dijo el castaño rojizo

– P-Pero…el chef Kurokiba preparara un platillo occidental que ha refinado toda su vida. Si no preparo algo mejor, te expulsaran… - Dijo la rubia

\- Mi padre suele decir que…cocinar significa poner todo de ti en un plato. Olvida lo que tu contrincante cocina…-

\- Pero mi cocina no podrá…

\- El aderezo que hiciste en la clase de Grayfia-sensei fue excelente. Despeja tu mente. Después de todo, ya sabes que hacer – Dijo el castaño rojizo

\- ¿Qué hacer? – Pregunto la chica para recordar lo que le dijo el chico cuando iban a la asignación luego de acordar el [Shokugeki]

"Probablemente te elijan como chef y a mí como sous chef, tengo la receta perfecta, te la diré desde aquí y te mostrare como queda en una foto que tengo en mi móvil. Confió en ti, ahora es momento de que confíes en ti misma*

\- Ise-san, estoy lista – Dijo la rubia decidida

\- Bien, comenzare con los preparativos – Dijo el castaño rojizo sorprendiendo al moreno como a los jueces y al monitor del evento

Habitación de Zenjiro – Resort

\- ¡¿Un [Shokugeki] contra un egresado?! – Exclamaron todos en el lugar

\- ¡¿Realmente lo hizo?! – Exclamo Yoshiko

\- Si, un compañero de Yukihira me lo dijo – Explico Momosuke

\- ¡¿Por qué?! – Exclamo la castaña de los bollos - ¡¿Cómo sucedió?!

\- Estaban por expulsar a Argento…entonces Yukihira…- Comento Kenta

\- ¡¿Por esa flacucha escuálida?! – Exclamaron Nathaly y Kuroka

\- ¡Mooo~! ¡Demonios! ¡No lo comprendo! ¡No lo comprendo! – Exclamo Yoshiko

\- Yoshiko-chan, cálmate - Dijo Sayuri mientras que su hermana mayor cada vez estaba más y más molesta hasta que la Aldini mayor se sitúa detrás de la chica gritona

\- Yoshi – Dijo Yurisa con una sonrisa para rodear su cintura con los brazos - ¡Te dijeron que te calmes! - y la levanta hasta que al menos un tercio de la espalda de Yoshiko quede por encima de su cabeza. Entonces se deja caer de espaldas para lanzarla hacia atrás y que su nuca, hombros como espalda superior impacten contra el suelo de la habitación. Provocando que la castaña rojiza que quede noqueada. Esto sorprendió bastante a Kuroka, puesto que en el tiempo que lleva viviendo en [Estrella Polar], era la primera vez había visto algo así

\- Es verdad, aun eres nueva – Dijo Nathaly llamando la atención de la joven de ojos avellana – Cuando Yoshiko esta insoportable y colma la paciencia de Yurisa, esta le aplica un [German Suplex] (Suplex Alemán) para calmarla o callarla –

\- ¿Y la matrona no dice nada? – Pregunto la morena

\- No, ella también era calmada así por mi madre cuando se volvieron de los [10 de Elite] – Comento la albina del mecho ébano

Cocina - Sótano del Edificio Anexo

\- Pero para hacer ese platillo, necesitamos mucho tiempo y…- Decía la rubia

\- ¿Quién crees que soy? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo para amarrarse la liga en su cabello y desatar la cinta de su mano – ¡Era uno de los mejores chefs de Yukihira! Bueno aunque en realidad somos solamente mis padres, mi abuelo y yo – haciendo reir a la rubia – Usare toda mi experiencia para apoyarte para que sigas en [Toutsuki]. ¡Solo por hoy, el [Comedor Argento] abrirá sus puertas!

\- B-Bien – Dijo la rubia con una cara graciosa

\- ¡Comencemos, chef Argento! – Dijo Issei

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamo Asia – Primero debo cortar el ajo en láminas muy pequeñas y pocharlos en una sartén con un chorrito de aceite de oliva extra virgen caliente. Ise-san, encárgate de lo demás, por favor –

\- ¡Osu! – Exclamo el castaño rojizo

\- (Pensar en vencer al chef Kurokiba me hace sentir más nerviosa) Pensó la rubia (Debo concentrarme en mi propio plato… ¡Por que ahora mismo soy una chef!...¡Oh, no! ¡Debía preparar el lomo del atún! ¡Arruine el orden!)

\- Esta listo – Dijo el castaño rojizo enseñándole como estaba preparado el ingrediente - ¡También le quite las espinas y lo corte para el platillo! ¿Qué hago ahora, hiervo los brócolis o preparo la salsa?

\- Veamos…empieza con la salsa y cuando esté lista, comienza a hervir el acompañamiento – Dijo la rubia – Sal pimentare junto con el ajo en aceite el lomo

\- ¡Entendido! - Dijo el castaño rojizo

\- ¿Ise-san cómo van los brócolis como la guarnición? – Pregunto la chica

\- Si, están listos. La salsa esta en casi lista, solo la tengo que aderezar..

\- G-Gracias –

(¡Es increible!) Pensó Asia (¡Me está entregando los ingredientes listos justo cuando los necesito!)

\- ¿Esta bien el puré? – Pregunto el chico dándole una probada con una cuchara

\- Si, esta excelente – Respondió la rubia – (Aunque solo una persona me esta ayudado, siento que puedo cocinar muchas veces más rápido que sola) pensó sorprendida

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto Akira

\- Le lleva muchos pasos de ventaja – Comento Takumi – Y la ayuda sin descuidar sus propias tareas Pero no va más allá de lo necesario. Observa a Argento con mucho cuidado para evitar estorbarle

\- No se sorprendan – Dijo Erina – Él ha sido el Sous chef como asistente de cocina de Soma, Saiba-otousama y mío en el restaurante familiar. Como ha sido chef principal en el mismo, él sabe desenvolverse en la cocina. Su habilidad supera con creces las de los alumnos de la academia

\- ¡Comiencen con los detalles finales! – Exclamo el jefe de cocina

\- Empecemos a servir – Dijo la rubia

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamo el castaño rojizo

Más tarde ese día

Issei como Ryou lavaban la estación como los utensilios usados en la competencia, puesto que…

\- Bien, es hora de la evaluación – Dijo Hiromi – Primero, el platillo de Kurokiba – para que el mencionado llevara una charola con 3 platos

(El platillo de un egresado) Pensó Asia (¿Cuan impresionante será?) para tragar saliva

\- No puedo evitar desilusionarme – Dijo Takumi

\- Si – Dijo Akira

\- Parece que aún no lo ves como un verdadero rival – Dijo Erina – Esto es Marmitako o marmita de bonito, es un platillo tradicional de la cocina española que es el más conocido entre los platillos típicos marineros de la gastronomía española y extendidos en todo el territorio español. La mayoría lo reconocen como un plato de la cocina vasca, a pesar de su sencillo proceso, su deleite viene en la preparación del pescado y el caldo –

\- El aroma es exquisito – Dijo el [Sultán de las Especias] – Supo manejar correctamente los condimentos - para que Erina tuviera un orgasmo culinario que no se comparaba al que tenía cuando cocinaba su esposo o suegro en sus duelos pero si era algo sorprendente

\- ¡Meraviglioso! (Maravilloso) – Exclamo el italo-nipon

\- Supo darle el proceso adecuado al sazon para el pescado y las papas como la salsa sabe diferente a lo normal pero al contraria de afectar, potencializo el sabor del bonito – Dijo Akira – Lo que usaste es…-

\- Ginebra – Dijo el moreno – Su complejo proceso de preparación fue el adecuado para potencializar el unami del caldo -

\- Es un aguardiente derivado del genever o jenever neerlandés. Su graduación alcohólica varía entre 37° y 47°. Se obtiene por destilación de la cebada sin maltear, rectificada con bayas de enebro y aromatizada con cardamomo, angélica y otras hierbas que le dan su fragancia y aroma característico (corteza de cassia, lirio y cáscara de naranja). Debe elaborarse con alcoholes de cereales frescos de 96°, altamente neutros (la suma de impurezas no debe exceder de 0,5 gramos por litro) – Dijo Takumi

\- El sabor de la ginebra combinado al proceso de cada ingrediente – Comento Akira

\- Desde que se rompen las patatas para que el almidón después favorezca a espesar la salsa. El calentar del aceite de oliva virgen extra en la cazuela, el sofreír la cebolla, la adicion del pimiento y salpimentada. La incorporación del tomate, la pizca de azúcar para equilibrar la acidez y dejo cocer de nuevo unos cinco minutos más. La preparación del vino blanco y la pulpa de pimiento choricero. La mezcla con los ingredientes del guiso y humectación con el vino para que no se quemara. El añadir de las patatas, el caldo y sal al gusto. La cocción y aderezo de las patatas y espesado de la salsa. Por último el tipo de corte del pescado, adecuado para bocado – Desgloso Erina

(Es como si fuera la sensación de una invasión en las papilas gustativas, es como un ejército de sabores que atacan un pueblo para que lo conquiste su líder) Pensó Hiromi (Cuando se graduó, volvió a su natal Dinamarca donde abrió su restaurante como chef propietario en las costas de su ciudad natal, donde con su poder se hizo respetar y fue llamado por todos los marineros como cocineros…[El Dictador de la Cocina]. Este platillo representa su poder militar y su fuerza)

\- Bien hecho, Kurokiba – Dijo Takumi

\- No por nada te dicen el [Dictador de la Cocina] – Dijo Akira

\- Pero es algo decepcionante, por lo normal no eres tan amable – Dijo Erina – Siempre vas con todo, siempre prepararas una de tus especialidades en estos casos

\- Sabes bien que los únicos que me han hecho luchar en serio con Hayama, tu e [Indra] – Comento el moreno – Es por eso que use algo más a su nivel

\- Tan cruel como siempre – Comento el Aldini

\- Si hubieras preparado alguna de tus especialidades, seguramente los traumarías -

(Eres el único junto a Hayama-kun que ha hecho que mi Soma luche en serio al punto de que hace honor al sobrenombre que le fue dado en [Toutsuki] y que reafirmo en nuestros viajes como recién casados. Tu arrogancia es justificada pero no te enfrentas a un novato cualquiera, sino al hijo al hijo de los dos grandes chefs graduados de la "Generación de las Joyas de la Corona del Toutsuki") Pensó Erina

\- Argento, Yukihira, es su turno – Dijo el monitor del encuentro

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamo Issei seguro

\- ¡B-Bien! – Dijo Asia nerviosa

\- ¡Vamos, Argento! – Dijo el castaño rojizo - ¿Argento? – mientras ve como la mencionada está perdida en sus pensamientos

(Puse todo de mí en este platillo, a pesar de eso, fue Ise-san quien me guio. No imagine que otros tuviera que juzgarlo, sería tan aterrados. Me pregunto que diran…¡¿Y se les da asco a pesar de que Ise-san eligió la receta y me ayudo?!) .- penso Asia para recibir una palmada en los lumbares

\- Estarás bien. Ve – Comento Issei con una mirada seria, cosa que levanto el ánimo de la rubia

\- Esto es… - Dijo Akira mientras su nariz recibía cada aroma del plato

\- Lomo de Atún con salsa de Licor de Naranja y puré de repollo acompañado de brócoli gratinadas de queso manchego – Explico la rubia

\- Aunque parece un platillo muy fácil puedo notar unos importantes condimentos a considerar – Dijo el peli platino

\- Buena jugada, niña – Comento el moreno (Pero es lógico que esa receta no es tuya o se te pudo haber ocurrido) mirando al castaño rojizo

\- En el proceso de asar a la parrilla el lomo usaron Sal Celta y Pimienta de Sechuán que le da un fuerte sabor como un aroma maderado y un intenso picor como una sensación jugosa que se mezcla por la sal – Dijo Akira – Pero hay algo que me toma por sorpresa y lo encuentro en la salsa

\- Eso es porque la salsa fue hecha con naranja, lima, vodka y nuez moscada – Explico la rubia

\- Ahora comprendo – Dijo el peli platino – (Esto debe ser obra de Yukihira, pensar que su hijo es capaz de tal nivel)

\- Ahora probaremos los brocolis gratinados – Dijo Erina – El sabor del vegetal se conserva siendo que el queso tiene algo que no puedo identificar

\- Es pimienta rosa, por suerte había un poco de ella, la molí y se le agrego al gratinado junto con un poco de salsa soya dulce y mirin en este – Explico la rubia – Dándole un sabor ligero pero notorio

(La salsa especial Yukihira) Pensó la rubia miel

\- Es turno del puré – Dijo el rubio – Sorprendente, es cremoso y suave pero con matices dulces y salados con un poco de picor. Debiste usar queso parmesano, queso doble crema pero noto algo mas

\- Fue hecha con Garam masala pero la pimienta la sustituimos por Maniguette que sobro - Comento Asia

\- ¿Maniguette? – Pregunto el chef Aldini

\- Son bayas silvestres más pequeñas que la pimienta, con aromas más suaves e intensidad baja cuyo sabor recuerda al coco – Respondió el chef Hayama – Realzan el sabor dulce del repollo como lo combinan de manera original sumado al garam masala, da un nuevo aire al acompañamiento –

\- Ahora el pescado – Dijo Erinal para que lo pruebe – Asombroso usaron una sal diferente a la normal y pimienta de cayena –

\- Eso fue por que usamos [Fleur de sel] (Flor de Sal) – Respondió la rubia

\- Es una capa delgada de sal que se forma en la superficie del agua de mar de las eras de cristalización de las salinas marítimas. Su valor gastronómico y organoléptico hacen de esta sal, la sal gourmet por excelencia. Es recolectada según técnicas muy tradicionales y de forma artesanal sobre todo en climas cálidos del suroeste de Europa, principalmente en el Atlántico y en el Mediterráneo. Su cosecha es muy delicada y se hace manualmente con ayuda de unas pértigas provistas de una fina malla, según el método tradicional de los marnotos portugueses o los paludiers franceses – Dijo Erina - Históricamente la producción de flor de sal se recuperó hace aproximadamente entre 20 y 30 años en Francia, en la región bretona de Guérande. Actualmente se produce en Francia, España, Portugal, Colima (México) y Cahuil (Chile). Desde las últimas décadas del siglo XX, la flor de sal se ha convertido en un producto de alto valor gastronómico y con una demanda cada vez más creciente en el mercado de los productos artesanales, ecológicos y saludables...

\- Esa sal tiene componentes que ayudan mucho al sabor de los platillos, es considerado un ingrediente gourmet – Dijo la [Lengua de Dios]

(Pero esta obra maestra no puede ser de esta chica) Pensó Hiromi (Va más allá del nivel de un alumno promedio e incluso puedo decir que está al nivel de los [10 de Elite]) mientras ve al castaño rojizo

(Parece que todo lo que le enseñamos los últimos años lo ha asimilado como nunca) Pensó Erina con una sonrisa, la cual demuestra que está orgullosa de su hijo, por lo que dejaría pasar lo del asunto de las chicas por el momento aun que luego hablaria de eso con y el [Shokugeki] por el día de hoy

(No hay duda, ese chico fue quien maquino todo desde su rol como sous chef) Pensó [El Padrino de la Cocina Italiana]

(¿Así que este es el nivel de su hijo? Nakiri, Yukihira) Pensó Hayama

(Es el más indicado para la tarea) Pensó Kurokiba

(No puedo creerlo…Tantos fracasos habían hecho que perdiera la confianza) Pensaba Asia (Era el fracaso de la academia. Pero mis ejemplos a seguir dijeron que mi comida es deliciosa…) empezando a llorar para que el castaño le sonriera

\- Bien, es hora del veredicto – Dijo el castaño

\- Sena-san, hemos hablado y queremos dar nuestro voto, expresando nuestros motivos – Comento Erina

\- De acuerdo – Dijo el mencionado

\- En estos dos platos, depositaran la moneda que les di, el plato izquierdo es de Argento y Yukihira mientras que el derecho es de Kurokiba. Cada moneda es un voto. Kurokiba o Argento-kun. Voten por el platillo que encontraron delicioso – Dijo el jefe de cocina del resort

\- Empezare yo – Dijo Takumi para que la rubia empezara a orar

(Hasta ahora, le tenía tanto miedo a la expulsión que vivía corriendo por doquier) Pensó Asia

\- Mi voto es porque uno de los platillos aunque fue bien elaborado, careció de la estética para esta competencia donde se jugaban el todo por el todo, lo lamento – Dijo el rubio

(Pero por fin comienzo a desear quedarme de verdad. Por fin encontré mi propia cocina)

\- Mi voto es para aquel platillo que supo usar de forma correcta las especias – Dijo el peli platino

(Por favor…No quiero que esta experiencia acabe aun. Quiero quedarme en esta academia. Quiero seguir cocinando…con Ise-san…¡Por favor, Dios!)  
En ese momento Asia vio una moneda en el su plato como una en el de su rival pero la [Lengua de Dios] puso su moneda en medio

\- ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe esa resolución? – Pregunto Hiromi curioso

\- Simple, usare los argumentos de mis compañeros – Dijo la rubia miel – Si bien la preparación fue mejor que la de Kurokiba-kun y se dio un gran sabor, la presentación demasiado fue muy simple y burda esto les resto impacto. Sin embargo, esto no influyo mi voto

\- ¿Entonces…?- Pregunto el monitor del duelo

\- Oye, chiquilla – Dijo la [Lengua de Dios]

\- ¡S-Si! – Exclamo la rubia nerviosa

\- Lo que usaste en la salsa para sazonarla fue pimienta inglesa ¿no? – Pregunto la matriarca Yukihira

\- Debió ser para atenuar un poco el sabor del vodka y ayudar a la naranja – Dijo Akira – El perfil aromático de la pimienta inglesa posee dejos de canela, clavo de olor y nuez moscada

\- Pero esa no fue la única razón, ¿cierto? – Comento Takumi con una sonrisa puesto que sabía por qué lo hizo

\- N-No, desde ayer han tenido que comer muchísimo para juzgar los platillos de su tarea. Por eso...ya que la pimienta inglesa favorece la digestión…quise servirles un platillo fácil de digerir

(Parece que Asia-chan ha aprendido mucho de ti, Megumi) Pensó Aldini mientras recuerda los platillos de su esposa

(Ella debe ser la chica de quien me hablo, Tadokoro-san) Pensó Erina

(Es verdad, ella era la única que siempre se preocupaba más por nosotros que por ella) Pensó Akira

(A pesar de que siempre competimos en los años de la academia, ahora me doy cuenta que tu cocina es una que calienta el corazón) Pensó Kurokiba con una sonrisa

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir, mañana es un día pesado – Comento el moreno que se quitó su banda – Buen trabajo, Yukihira. Trata de abrirte mas campo, Argento – para irse

En ese momento Erina se puso junto a Issei para poner una mano en su hombro y decirle al oído

\- Pequeño bribón, ¿crees que no me di cuenta? – Pregunto su madre – Pero a pesar de eso, estoy muy orgullosa de ti, has crecido mucho como chef y persona. Sigue así, tu padre estará contento al oír esto cuando vuelva a donde estamos trabajando

\- G-Gracias – Dijo el castaño rojizo mientas derrama una lagrima traicionera en voz baja pero perfectamente audible para la mujer que solo sonrió.

Luego paso a la chica, a quien fija una mirada gélida

\- Jamás voy a perdonarte por lo que hiciste, juro que esto no se queda así, Asia Argento – Susurro Erina con un gran enojo sorprendiendo a la estudiante

En ese momento se fueron para que Asia comenzara a llorar con las palabras de Hiromi. En tanto Ryou y Erina iban platicando para que la rubia suspirara puesto que el moreno le dijo que acepto el duelo solo para probar el nivel de Issei

\- Han entrenado bien a ese chico, creo que no fui el único que se dio cuenta - Comento Kurokiba

\- Si, el guio todo como Sous Chef sin que Hiromi-san se diera cuenta hasta el final del encuentro - Dijo la rubia miel

\- Es un pequeño bastardo astuto. Salúdame a Yukihira de mi parte como de Alice – Dijo Ryou

\- De acuerdo, pero de seguro se verán en la [Elección de Otoño] por lo que se Souma, Tadokoro-san y Alice fueron invitados. Mi esposito estará en las finales como mi prima – Comento la rubia para que vieran como Issei y Asia hablaban por lo que el chico se quedó…

POW

\- Perdí – Mascullo Issei – Perdí…Perdí…Maldición – para que tuviera los ojos ensombrecidos

\- Parece ser que mi hijo era el único que solo tenía la victoria en su mente – Comento la rubia algo triste de verlo así

\- Es cierto, supongo que lo subestime pero el problema fue que él no era el chef si no Argento – Dijo el moreno

\- Aun así, esa es una de las cualidades que necesitan los chefs – Comento la madre del chico– Ha crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo – con una sonrisa maternal

Habitación 2201

En el momento que abrió para ver a sus compañeros que seguramente se encontraban en el lugar…

PAF

\- ¡Yukihira! – Exclamo Yoshiko abofeteándole - ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan imprudente?! ¡Nos tenía preocupados! ¡Nos dijeron que desafiaste a un egresado! ¡Pensamos que los expulsaron ambos! -

\- ¡Cálmate, Yoshiko-cchi! – Exclamo Kuroka

\- Recuerda que acaba de llegar de un [Shokugeki] agotador – Dijo Sayuri

\- Es cierto…Bueno…- Dijo la mencionada para que Yurisa nuevamente le aplique un suplex – Lo siento…

\- Eso es para que aprendas a controlarte – Dijo la Aldini mayor – Pero me alegro que hayas aprobado y que salvaras a Asia-chan

5:00 am – 3° Día de la Concentración

Issei se encontraba en su habitación haciendo algo de ejercicio y posteriormente se puso a hacer Yoga mientras pensaba en lo que sucedió ayer  
(Apenas y pudimos aprobar, si no fuera por las recetas y conocimientos de mis padres. Seguramente, Argento y yo estaríamos expulsados) Pensó el castaño rojizo (No puedo depender de ellos todo el tiempo. He usado algunas recetas de ellos, pero es momento de hacer las mías)

Cocina

Todos estaban haciendo el platillo que el instructor en turno les ordeno hacer, que era un ramen, para el desayuno de este día. Mientras que algunos estaban en calma

\- ¡Esta mal! – Dijo el chef instructor - ¡Hazlo otra vez! –

\- ¡S-Si! – Exclamo la alumna evaluada para que fuera el turno de Asia, al probar su ramen

\- Bien, estás aprobada – Dijo el instructor – Puedes empezar a limpiar, Asia Argento –

\- Muchas gracias – Dijo la rubia para ir a limpiar su estación pero choco con un chico

\- ¡No me estorbes! – Exclamo un chico

\- L-Lo siento – Dijo la rubia

\- El que debe fijarse eres tú, idiota – Dijo Yurisa – Vamos Asia-chan, tenemos que ir a limpiar

(Bien hecho, Argento) Dijo el castaño rojizo (Aunque aún falta detalles que afinar) pensó al verla ser intimidada fácilmente para que empezara a recordar el [Shokugeki] de la noche anterior

"No es suficiente"

"Todavía no es suficiente*

Ante ese pensamiento el castaño rojizo sonrió levemente para sacar los tallarines del ramen

\- ¡Bien! – Exclamo el chico – (Tengo que mejorar aún más mis habilidades…¡Tengo que hacerlo!) pensó seriamente

Piso de las habitaciones de los estudiantes – Mas tarde ese día

\- ¡Hoy fue otro día agotador! – Dijo Yoshiko mientras Issei se estiraba y Kuroka leía el manual – Ya quiero irme a la cama

\- Pero solo nos quedan dos días – Comento Nathy – Podemos roer hasta lograrlo

\- ¿Are? – Dijo kuroka – No veo la programación para apagar las luces

\- Tienes razón – Comento Hayama al ver el manual que sostenía Kuroka – Tal vez se les paso por error

\- No lo creo – Dijo el castaño rojizo

*¡Estudiantes de Tousuki!* Dijo la voz de Hiromi *En una hora a partir de ahora, a las 10 en punto. Se reunirán en el salón de banquetes en sus uniformes

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Se quejo Yoshiko

\- ¡¿Cómo dijo?! – Exclamo Zenjiro

\- Que lata – Mascullo Momosuke

Sala de la Asamblea

\- Parece que la manada ha adelgazado – Comento el castaño rojizo al ver el lugar relativamente vacío

\- Todo el mundo está agotado, por supuesto…- Comento Nathaly

\- ¿Qué demonios estará pasando a esta hora de la noche? – Pregunto Issei

*¡Yukihira!* Exclamaron dos voces para que el mencionado viera a sus amigos

\- ¡Bastardo! – Exclamo Momo - ¡Deja de hacer ridiculeces como retar a un egresado, idiota!

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a arriesgarte a que te expulsen de [Toutsuki]?! – Exclamo Saji

\- ¿Por qué saben de nuestro [Shokugeki]? – Pregunto el chico

\- ¡Es de lo que todos están hablando! – Exclamo Momo mientras ve como lo miran los alumnos con desprecio y temor

(Entonces realmente reto al Chef Kurokiba) Pensó Rias sorprendida

\- Ara, Ara…Parece que los rumores son ciertos, Rias – Comento Akeno

\- Pero espera, si estás aquí, eso significa que… - Dijo saji

\- ¡De ninguna manera! ¿Le ganaste al legendario [Dictador de la Cocina], el Chef Kurokiba? - grito la pareja

\- Para nada, quedamos empates por que el 3 juez anulo su voto. Si no fuera así, hubiéramos sido expulsados – Comento el castaño rojizo fastidiado – Así que…¿dejemos de hablar de eso, si?

\- ¡De ninguna manera! – Exclamo la pareja - ¡Exigimos una explicación!

*¡Todos presten atención al escenario!* Dijo una voz para que todos viera a Erina Nakiri por lo que empezaron los murmullos y palabras de admiración como de emoción *Los hemos reunido por una razón y solo ra explicarle la tarea de mañana *

\- ¿De mañana? – Pregunto Hayama

\- ¿Por qué molestarse en decirnos esto la noche antes? – Pregunto Nathy

*La tarea será crear un nuevo menú para el desayuno, el cual será servido a los invitados del [Resort Toutsuki]. Los desayunos son el rostro del hotel. Es la comida con la que inician su día los huéspedes. Al jefe de cocina le gustaría que todos sugirieran un plato innovador que haga un aporte vibrante a la mesa del desayuno. El ingrediente principal será el huevo. No restringiremos el género de cocina pero el platillo debe ser estilo buffet. El juicio comenzara a las 6:00 am en punto. Deberán estar preparados para las degustaciones* Explico la rubia miel

\- ¿Habré oído mal? – Comento Yoshiko con una mueca graciosa – Dijo a las 6 de la tarde ¿no?

\- No, estoy seguro que dijo que a las 6 de la mañana – Comento Hayama

\- ¡Eso significa…! – Exclamo Yoshiko alterada

\- ¡Que no podremos dormir! – Exclamo Marika llorando

*Pueden usar el tiempo como quieran* Dijo la [Lengua de Dios] *Pueden probar recetas de cocina o descansar en sus cuartos. Volveremos a vernos en la mañana ¡Pueden retirarse!*

*Ya estoy hecho añicos* exclamo uno

*¡Mi cerebro apenas funciona!* grito otro

*Hay que comentar que existen dos records en esta tarea impuestos por la legendaria generación #92* Comento Erina *El record de servir 407 platillos impuesto por mí y el record de servir 200 raciones en 30 minutos, impuesto por el [Dios de la Guerra]. Se dice actualmente que quien rompa uno de esos dos records, será uno de los [10 de Elite] antes de lo que se imagina. ¿Cuál romperán? ¿El de cantidad o el de velocidad?*  
Esto levanto el ánimo puesto que casi todos querían llegar a esa meta y superar esos dos records

(Es mi oportunidad de oro de demostrarle a Erina-sama mi talento y hacerle ver a Yukihira Issei la diferencia de nuestras habilidades)

*También estaremos de jueces Hisako Arato, Takumi Aldini, Akira Hayama, Ryou Kurokiba y yo. Si consideramos que son indignos, los eliminaremos y dejaremos clausurada su estación de trabajo*

\- Parece que por fin enfrentaremos una tarea digna – Comento Saji mientras ve como Issei estaba por irse siendo que todos se sorprendieron al ver la calma con la que tomo la asignación como si nada

Mientras que Yoshiko y Marika estaban devastadas para que la castaña rojiza se fuera siendo que Kuroka noto como Issei hablaba con su madre en una esquina de la sala vacía

\- Oye…

\- Debes tener muchas dudas, hijo mío, pero aun no es el momento –

\- Mamá…-

\- No te preocupes, en su momento sabrás lo que desconoces en este momento. Por cierto, puedes usar "esa receta" si gustas

\- ¿Te refieres…? –

\- Si -

\- ¡Te quiero, mamá!

Para que Issei abrace con mucho cariño a su madre sin que nadie lo vea, siendo que Erina estaba con una sonrisa para hacer una cara graciosa como su vástago

\- Ara…¿tantas ganas tenías de hacer eso?

\- Como no tienes idea –

\- Espero que me sorprendas, no me decepciones, mi pequeño –

\- Ok -

Oficina de Hiromi Sena

\- Que noche más tranquila – Dijo el actual jefe de cocina – El griterío y alboroto habitual no estará en esta prueba

\- Tienes razón – Comento Erina que había llegado cuando termino de hablar con su querido hijo – No obstante, es muy probable que los alumnos estén experimentado una presión incluso mayor

\- Solo aquellos que puedan sobrellevar este momento, podrán aprobar – Dijo Hisako

Desafortunadamente para los alumnos del [Toutsuki], Erina tenía razón ya que paso por ello pero no fue tan difícil para ella. Sin embargo, se preocupaba por su hijo, a pesar de que le dio permiso de usar la receta que hacia cada año en el desayuno previo a su fiesta de cumpleaños, no sabía de que forma la interpretaría

habitación 2201

\- Es como dijo mi madre hace poco – Comento el Hayama – Esta tarea seria más rigurosa de lo que parece – para estar junto a Kuroka

\- Tienes razón – Dijo la morena – No puedes irte a dormir temprano, a menos que confíes mucho en tu trabajo

Cocina de los Gremory

\- Me voy a dormir – Dijo la pelirroja

\- De acuerdo – Dijo Akeno

\- Pero no se te olvide que tenemos un juego de ajedrez pendiente – Comento Rias

\- Ara, Ara…¿aun estas enojada porque te vencí ayer y tambien por que Yukihira Issei casi es expulsado al retar a un egresado? – Comento la morena divertida

\- M-Me sentía mal – Excuso la chica – Además no me recuerdes a ese imprudente…¿Cómo se le ocurre semejante locura? – pregunto molesta

\- Bueno, ya casi voy a la mitad – Dijo la morena de ojos violetas - ¿Cómo van los demás?

\- Aún nos falta – Respondieron los demás mientras Rias comenzó a retirarse

(Yukihira Issei, invalidare tu valía con mi cocina) Pensó la heredera Gremory para quitarse la liga de su cabello (Te enseñare como se hace un platillo de huevo digno de Toutsuki)

Cocina

Issei terminaba de probar los derivados de la salsa de sus platillos para al final terminar como preparo los otros ingredientes

\- Bien, creo que es todo – Comento el castaño rojizo para limpiar su área de cocina mientras que todos lo ven incrédulo

\- Ara, tardaste menos de lo que pensé, mi querido Ise-kun – Comento Nathy - ¿Nos vamos juntos a nuestros cuartos? –

\- Si, por que…- Dijo el castaño rojizo para ver a dos chicas que se encontraban muy mal, las cuales se les hizo conocidas – Adelántate, recordé que olvide lavar unas cosas

\- De acuerdo…- Dijo la albina un poco desanimada – en cuanto regreses ¿Me darías un masaje?

\- Si, ¿Por qué no? – dijo el castaño rojizo con una sonrisa que sonrojo a su prima y la alegro para irse contenta mientras que el se acercaba al par de chicas que eran ni mas ni menos que yuuma y kalawarner

\- ¿Qué haremos? – Pregunto la morena de ojos lilas

\- No lo sé, estas recetas no me convencen y estoy tan cansada como para pensar en otras - Dijo la peli azul de ojos cafés

*Parece que tienen problemas* Dijo una voz para que ambas chicas viera a…

\- ¡¿Y-Yukihira Issei?! – Exclamaron ambas algo enojadas y desconfiadas

\- Hola – Saludo el mencionado con una sonrisa que sonrojo a ambas chicas

\- ¿Q-Que haces aquí? – Pregunto la morena molesta

\- Solo pasaba por aquí y vi que estaban algo diferentes a lo que son normalmente – Dijo el chico - supongo que necesitan algo de ayuda..

\- ¡No necesit…! – Exclamaba Yuuma para que le tape la boca la peli azul llevándosela a una esquina mientras que el castaño mira todo confundido pero con una sonrisa

\- Cálmate – Dijo la peli azul – Aunque no te guste, necesitamos su ayuda, dejemos que sea nuestro catador. Después de todo, gracias a él, esos dos del SI de Comida Vegetariana le ganaron a dos Sitris –

\- Tienes razón – Comento la peli morada puesto que ahora más que nunca el castaño rojizo era su salvación

\- Yukihira-kun, ¿puedes ser nuestro catador? – Pregunto la peli azul

\- Claro, si con eso puedo ayudarlas – Dijo el chico para que ambas chicas preparen sus recetas. El castaño al probarlas les dio una negativa por lo que ambas chicas se desanimaron – Una pregunta… ¿en qué estilo se especializan?

\- En comida de occidente – Dijeron ambas chicas algo confundidas

\- Bien, creo que tengo lo que necesitan pero necesitare papel y lápiz – Dijo el castaño rojizo para que las chicas le consiguieran una pluma y varias hojas. Las dos chicas observaron cómo empezaba a anotar una receta en las hojas para dárselas en las manos – Prepárenlas tal como dicen las hojas y les aseguro que podrán aprobar – para irse mientras que la morena lo miro desconfiada y molesta, pero vio su receta como su amiga para quedar en shock

"¡¿De dónde saco esas recetas?!"

Esa fue la misma línea de pensamiento de ambas jóvenes mientras que los demás chicos se maldijeron puesto que recordaron que el chico era un catador de muy alto nivel

Salón A – 6:00 am

\- Ara, sí que es grande – Comento el castaño rojizo para ir a su estación de trabajo luego de haber hecho Yoga y desayunar un poco – (Parece que Argento está aquí como las hermanas Aldini. Aunque veo que la mayor me está diciendo algo que no alcanzo a escuchar)…Creo que este es mi lugar – para ir a su estación de trabajo para ver a cierta persona – (Genial, me tenía que tocar con la fastidiosa) – pensó molesto

\- ¡¿Y-Yukihira-kun?! – Exclamo la pelirroja sorprendida

(¿Por qué tengo que estar al lado de la que me quiere como su perro faldero?) Pensó el mencionado  
(Esto es perfecto, es la oportunidad perfecta de demostrarle mi superioridad) Pensó la heredera Gremory – Yukihira Issei, eres libre de saborear la diferencia entre los dos

\- ¿Decías algo? – Pregunto el chico mientras que preparaba sus ingredientes, ya que no le presto atención

(Es realmente irritante) Pensó Rias molesta

*¿Todos están listos para preparar sus platillos?* Pregunto Hiromi que estaba en las pantallas de *Les explicare las condiciones para aprobar. Primero presentare a los jueces*

En ese momento entraron niños, hombres, mujeres y ancianos al lugar sorprendiendo a los alumnos

*Son quienes cultivan los ingredientes que se usan en el [Resort Toutsuki]* Explico la rubia miel, acompañados por sus familias. Cada años vienen a desempeñar el rol de jueces* Explico el castaño

\- C-Cuantas personas – Dijo un alumno al ver a los invitados

*Saben que la temática son los platillos de huevo. Su juicio es muy minucioso* Dijo el Chef Sena

*Jajajaja* Rio un hombre para dejar ver a 3 ancianos en buena forma que liberan un aura negra

\- ¡Muchas gracias! – Dijo uno de ellos – (¡No tocare nada que este mal preparado!)

\- Esos ancianos…¡son expertos! – Concluyo el chico

\- ¡Son intimidantes! – Dijo una chica

\- ¡Qué miedo! – Dijo otro alumno

*El personal de cocina y servicio del [Resort Toutsuki] también los juzgara* Decreto el jefe de cocina del [Resort]

\- ¡El mayordomo del departamento de servicios! – Dijo Kenta

\- ¡También está la mano derecha de Chef Sena! – Exclamo Momosuke

\- ¡Tal como dijeron en la asamblea, están los consejeros de la generación legendaria! – Dijo Kuroka

*¡Habrá dos criterios para aprobar la evaluación!* Dijo la máxima autoridad culinaria del complejo turístico *El primero es que nuestro personal, los proveedores y nuestros invitados de honor aprueben el concepto que proponen. El segundo es servir de 200 raciones en adelante dentro de las siguientes dos horas!¨*

\- 200 raciones ¿eh? – Pregunto Sayuri

(Ya veo. Nuestros clientes son muy diversos. Hombres, mujeres, jóvenes, niños y ancianos. Es la reproducción muy precisa del desayuno de un hotel. Este desafío emula una situación de la vida real)

*¡Solo aprobaran quienes cumplan con ambos criterios!* Exclamo Hiromi *Muy bien honorables jueces, disfruten del desayuno ¡Comience a degustar*

En ese momento empieza la competencia siendo que los alumnos preparan sus platillos para dejarlos en bandejas

\- Pero que aroma…- Dijo una joven del cuerpo de servicio que estaba junto a otra - ¿Qué es esto?-

\- Una frittata – Respondió Yurisa

\- Un platillo italiano con huevo ¿eh? – Dijo la rubia opaca – Se prepara con queso –

\- Pero…¿no sera muy soso para un desayuno?- Pregunto la morena escéptica

\- No, no – Dijo la rubia – Les serviré el fritatta como ensalada. Cortare la fritatta en pedazos y la mezclare con vegetales. Solo resta rociarla con vinagre balsámico y queso parmesano. Y ya esta…¡Es una Insalada Fritatta! –

\- ¿Insalata? – Pregunto la rubia

\- Es ensalada en italiano ¿cierto? – Pregunto la morena para que la degustaran

\- Vaya, esta deliciosa –

\- ¡El huevo es esponjosos y los vegetales frescos son crujientes! El vinagre balsámico se encarga de fundir los sabores en tu boca – "¡Es increible! ¡Jamás había probado una comida como esta!"

En ese momento Sayuri por su lindura atrajo a los 3 jueces principales para que observaran su platillo

\- ¿Qué nos preparaste, jovencita? –Dijo uno de los ancianos

\- ¡Es una receta llamada "Oden de bocadillos"! – Dijo la rubia de cabello suelto

\- ¿Qué? ¿Oden? – Pregunto el hombre de la tercera edad

\- Parece que pusiste huevo de codorniz en las brochetas…- Dijo otro señor

\- Ya veo, podían usar todo tipo de huevo – Comento el anciano encargado de ese prodcutor – Vamos a probar – para meter un huevo en su boca - ¡Que sabor mas relajante! Cada mordisco me llena la boca de caldo –

\- Mmm…los vegetales son del tamaño del huevo de codorniz – Dijo otro anciano - ¡Son tan coloridos que no me resisto a tomarlos! – para que el hombre de lentes redondos de sol tomo sus manos y le diga

\- ¿Te casarías con mi nieto?- Pregunto el anciano dejando impactada a Sayuri

Salón E

\- Que interesante – Dijo el Sous Chef – Un tazón de Loco Moco en un buffet, ¿eh? - para que lo coma mientras que Riko estaba nerviosa - ¡El loco moco suele usar sala de carne pero este tiene vinagreta! ¡La ligereza acidez del vinagre del vino blanco realza la cremosidad de la yema y los jugos de la carne! Es un platillo vigorizador

(¡Muy bien!) Pensó la gal (¡Aprovechare la receta que probé en el SI de Tazón de Arroz al que pertenezco! ¡Servir 200 raciones será sencillo!)  
Mientras Nathy prepara un platillo de una receta que aprendio de su madre cuando era niña

\- Salón A –

\- Adelante – Dijo Rias – Son huevos a la flamento

\- ¡Que maravillosos de ven! – Dijo un mesero – Es como si estuvieran varias joyas juntas

\- Huevos a la flamenca – Dijo el mayordomo - Se trata de un plato muy popular en la cocina andaluza, en concreto en Sevilla y otras capitales de Andalucía. Se trata de una elaboración sin receta específica que hace que cada cocinero o restaurante tenga una variante que denomina especialidad de la casa. Por su método versátil puede llegar a ser desde un platillo sencillo hasta una delicia gourmet. Normalmente se sirve en cazuela de barro pero parece que usted prefirió servirlo en forma diferente – para degustarlo

"El huevo está en su punto indicado, donde incluso la yema tiene una gran cremosidad y la clara tiene un sabor único. El jamón serrano y el chorizo le dan un gran toque de grasa que se complemente con el guiso de tomate y guisantes. Todo está hecho de forma artesanal pero a pesar de ellos se usó una vinagreta que potencializa los sabores junto a ella parece que también uso [Fleur de sel] y Pimienta de Cayena que le dio un sabor intenso y un picor único. Pero a pesar de eso la base está hecha de Queso de Tetilla, es un queso que tiene una fina corteza amarilla y su interior es una pasta cremosa y uniforme. Su sabor es ligero, con un deje a mantequilla y un punto de sal junto a este uso vino Cabernet Sauvignon, este vino vino tiene un largo potencial de añejamiento para el desarrollo de su sabor completo, que va de cinco a diez años. Mientras que el merlot suaviza el sabor de un vino cuando se mezcla con él, el cabernet sauvignon agudiza la complejidad del sabor resultante. Este vino tiene un sabor intenso, con notas de cerezas negras y cedro y los tratamientos con roble pueden sumarle toques de vainilla y tabaco. Es como si fuera un caballero frente a la reina en los tiempos de las conquistas"

\- Por supuesto – Dijo la pelirroja mientras ve como todos estaban inclinados ante su platillo – (Lo has visto Issei Yukihira, esta es la diferencia…)

*¡Issei Yukihira!* Exclamo Hiromi *¡200 raciones terminadas en 25 minutos! ¡Ha roto el record del [Dios de la Guerra]!*

Todos los alumnos quedaron en shock al ver como el nuevo había roto una marca mientras que la [Lengua de Dios] sonrió contenta puesto que parecía que su hijo había hecho una maravilla con la receta que ella hizo cuando era joven

(Desearía que estuvieras aquí, cariño) Pensó la rubia miel (Para ver como nuestro hijo avanza y revoluciona nuestra cocina como nos alcanza para ir mas allá) mientras que estaba feliz de oír al jefe de cocina del lugar

(¡Que veloz!) Exclamo mentalmente Yurisa - ¡Pero me falta poco!

\- Ise-kun es asombroso – Dijo la Aldini menor – (Bien, me falta menos de la mitad) -

Rias se encontraba completamente en shock e incrédula por ver como el chico que estaba a su lado, alguien a quien consideraba inferior, había roto un record que ella se había propuesto superar. Al verlo, noto como se encontraba con su cabello sujeto con una liga y una cinta amarrada en su frente. Siendo que al ver su platillo se quedó incrédula

(¡¿Ese es…?!) Pensó la heredera Gremory

\- ¡Increible! – Dijo un comensal – Brilla como el oro

\- Su sabor tiene dejes ácidos, dulces, suaves y fuertes que hacen bailar a tu lengua. Es una sinfonía en tu paladar, es como si fuera un baile de la época victoriana – Dijo una mesera

*Huevos Benedicto* Dijo una voz para que apareciera el jefe de servicio – Muffin ingleses con huevos escalfados y tocino con una cobertura de sala holandesa ligeramente acida. Es uno de los pilares del desayuno estadounidense. Pero no tiene nada nuevo…¿Qué tiene de innovador? – para que lo degustara

"El huevo escalfado se derrite en la lengua de manera perfecta pero tiene algo que puedo notar que puso un toque de vino merlot junto a jengibre y pimienta negra que hacen un balance sublime. La salsa holandesa sabe diferente, a pesar de mantener una acidez refinada…¿acaso sera…?"

\- La salsa que se encuentra como cubierta, no es salsa holandesa en sí, es [Sauce Maltaise] (salsa maltesa) – Dijo Issei sorprendiendo a los presentes – Es una variante de la salsa holandesa pero saborizada con jugo de naranja en lugar de emplear el jugo de limón pero auné jugo de toronja y vino Syrah que tiene sabores frutales acompañado con 4 clavos de olor

(El muffin es ligeramente dulce y el tocino crujiente pero suave a la vez pero a pesar de eso, tiene sabores que resaltan. haciendo que cada uno tenga su propio escenario. La perfecta armonía de estos sabores envuelve mi lengua) Pensó el mayordomo

\- Al muffin le espolvoree un poco de jengibre con ginseng y en el tocino use pimienta inglesa junto con sala madeira que aderece con un toque de miel, la cual unte en el productor porcino. Ademas de que le agregue al pan… – Explico el castaño rojizo

(El muffin tiene un reluciente y dorado polvo de Karasumi) Pensó el mayordomo - ¿Acaso lo aderezaste con un caldo…? –

\- Al polvo lo aderece con atun seco en polvo y use un caldo de calamar seco para la base – Explico el castaño

(Eso es, al fundirse con la yema de huevo produce un profundo sabor convirtiendo a los Huevos Benedict en un desayuno adecuado para la mismísima reina) Pensó el jefe de servicio (Asombroso, pensar que un joven podría hacer algo así. Cierto restaurante neoryoquino que sirve Huevos Benedicto se ganó el apodo de "Rey del Desayuno". Este platillo supera por creces ese nivel. Es como un baile donde cada papila gustativa va al compás del director o la algarabía de un pueblo cuando su rey conquisto nuevas tierras)

\- Issei-sama – Dijeron los comensales maravillados

*Buen trabajo* Dijo una voz para que viera a cierto juez de su [Shokugeki]

\- Hayama-senpai – Dijo el castaño rojizo

\- Cada uno de los ingredientes que usaste los tomaste como un experimento pero en realidad tu lengua te hizo componer esa sinfonía de sabores – Dijo el peli platino – Parece que heredaste mucho más que el talento de tus padres –

\- Cariño…si, todo está bien, pero más importante…nuestro Ise ya ha despertado su gen como Nakiri – Comento Erina mientras hablaba por teléfono que se encontraba junto a la puerta

"Los Nakiri nacemos con un gen especial, el cual nos hace más perceptivos en el ámbito culinario. Desde una presencia poderosa que afecta a los que están a nuestro alrededor, talento natural para la cocina hasta dotes especiales que se necesitan como chef, un ejemplo de esto es mi sentido del gusto y paladar súper desarrollados. Pero sumado al poder que heredo de Souma y Saiba-sama, Ise es más que digno para ser la siguiente cabeza del clan Nakiri. Ha despertado el [Modo Lengua de Dios] y el [Modo Dios de la Guerra]…tan solo le falta un modo que es el más poderoso de estos dos. Recuerdo los 30 shokugekis que tuve con mi suegro, barrio el piso conmigo"

\- Sala E –

Riko vio como Nathy atrajo más clientes mientras que no entendía como lo hizo. Por lo que se sintió inferior a ella.  
Esto se debía, a que a pesar de ser buenas amigas, había revivido la rivalidad que mantuvieron sus madres en su tiempo de estudiantes donde Alice gano puesto que se convirtió en consejera y ella perdió ante Yuuki Yoshino

(Tras conseguir un solo cliente, formo un alboroto tal que se llevo a todos a mi alrededor) Pensó la gal (No son huevos normales. No sabía que su platillo albergara un secreto como ese)

\- Uhm…¡Esto no es huevo crudo! – Exclamo una de las recepcionistas - ¡La clara es jalea de agua de mar y la yema es huevas de salmón con gelatina! –

\- ¡Aunque parece un huevo cocido, la clara es mousse de espárragos fritos y la yema es sala holandesa hecha con huevo! – Dijo otro empleado del hotel

\- ¡El rico sabor del huevo y la ligera amargura del esparrago están en perfecto equilibrio!

\- ¿Y que hay con el huevo con cascara? – Pregunto una joven

\- Veras…- Dijo Nathy para atravesarlo sorprendiendo a los presentes – Es un batido que se bebe con pajilla. Tome un batido hecho de huevos, leche y caramelo, el cual inyecte a la cascara vacia – para lo probaran y quedaran deleitados

\- Juntos los llamo…[Platillo de Huevo en tres formas] – Dijo la albina

\- ¡Es una obra maestra! – Exclamo una mujer - ¡Cada huevo contiene su propio universo de sabores inesperados! ¡En un solo plato los sabores del mar, del bosque y de toda la tierra forman un enorme conjunto! – ante esto los comensales empezaron a pedir más

(¡Esto es una broma!) Exclamo la gal (¡A este paso servirá mas de 300 platillos!)

\- Estas expulsada – Dijo Hisako para probar un platillo de una estudiante

\- Expulsado – Dijo Erina fríamente haciendo que un estudiante se deprimirá

\- ¡No mereces estar en esta estación de trabajo! – Exclamo Kurokiba le dijo a una estudiante que se fue llorando

\- Vete – Dijo Hayama destrozando a una estudiante

*¡Yurisa Aldini, 200 raciones terminadas!* Exclamo Hiromi

\- Bien – Dijo la italo-nipona para ver como el castaño - ¡Va a un más rápido sin perder el ritmo o cometer algún error!

Todos veían sorprendidos como preparaba cada ingrediente a una gran velocidad, su concentración era tal que no noto como Rias Gremory lo veía detenidamente así como Nathy además de los jueces especiales

\- ¡Gracias por esperar! – Exclamo el castaño rojizo

\- Wow, Ise-kun es increible – Dijo la albina maravillada puesto que habia terminado sus ingredientes dejando a los demás comensales decepcionados de no probar su platillo

Sala de Monitoreo

\- A pesar de la gran carga de trabajo, lo hace más rápido – Dijo el Sous chef del [Resort] – Cada lote que termina, pule más su método de preparación –  
(Ahora que lo pienso, Yukihira Soma, uso ese método en su concentración donde implanto un record. ¿Acaso sera…?) Pensó el jefe de cocina

\- Salón A -

\- ¡Es delicioso! –

\- ¡Que sublime! –

\- ¡No puedo dejar de comerlo ni un momento! –

\- ¡Cada bocado te abre el apetito! –

\- ¡Que rápido! – Exclamo Nathy – La multitud sigue creciendo. Los comensales atraen a otros. Pero ese estilo de cocina me es familiar – pensó detenidamente

\- [Live Cooking] (Cocinando en vivo) – Respondió Erina que llego a lado de la albina

\- ¡Tía Erina! – Exclamo la joven para que viera a los demás jueces de honor

– Es un método de cocina usado mucho en el occidente, en dicha modalidad en vez de llevar los platillos, se cocina ante los ojos de los clientes. Eso eleva las expectativas del platillo, pues ver a los ingredientes convertirse en comida es muy estimulante. La técnica que usa Issei, la pulió tu tío Soma y se la transmitió a él, Nathaly-san -

\- Vaya, aun así, es increible – Dijo la mencionada

(Es verdad, preparar un [Huevo Benedict] a esa velocidad es arriesgado…¿acaso habrá estado practicando todo este tiempo?) Pensó Erina seriamente mientras que Rias Gremory lo mira molesta puesto que su plan salió al contrario de lo que esperaba, puesto ella fue quien quedo maravillada por el espectáculo del chico. Sin que la vieran, tomo un huevo y al dar el primer bocado no paro hasta terminarlo por lo que dejo el plato en una de las charolas mientras esta cabizbaja apretando los puños viendo cómo se roba a sus comensales (Parece que esa mocosa Gremory, ha aprendido la diferencia de niveles entre mi Ise y ella. ¿Pensaste que seria fácil? Niña tonta, has visto el poder del legado de [Asura], [La Lengua de Dios] e [Indra]…¡el gran [Deva]!)

\- ¡Es increible! ¡Los hace todos a la vez!

\- ¡Que rápido! –

\- Es genial –

Los 3 niños no creían como combinaba la velocidad, agilidad y la excelencia del sabor con tanta maestría

\- Yukihira está atrayendo clientes por medio de un espectáculo – Dijo Hayama – Los embelesa con su habilidad y su cocina

\- Realmente es como su padre – Dijo Ryou

\- Más de lo que yo quisiera – Comento Erina algo molesta mientras que escuchan como anuncian a los de [Estrella Polar] pasaban la prueba

*¡Yukihira Soma, 412 raciones terminadas, record batido!* Dijo el chef en jefe dejando más que feliz a Erina mientras ve como su hijo sudaba y jadeaba, le recordaba aquella ocasión con su esposo, deseaba regresar el tiempo y besarlo mientras le dice "Buen trabajo, cariño". Pero el pasado es pasado y el presente es el ahora. Por suerte, uso su teléfono y grabo todo. Ante esta acción, los demás consejeros se palmearon la frente puesto que pudieron grabar las caras de sus hijos con sus Smartphone

*¡Se acabó el tiempo! ¡Alto! ¡Manos arriba!* Exclamo Hiromi

\- Sala de Monitoreo –

\- Vaya último esfuerzo – Dijo el Sous Chef

\- Si – Dijo Sena - Esta tarea requería la habilidad de visualizar la situación –

\- Tiene razón – Dijo Grayfia – Los desayunos de hotel, más aun de buffet, la clave es poder imaginar una variedad de platillos aptos para la situación -

\- Y algo más, dado los comunes que son los imprevistos en la cocina, hay una habilidad que es crucial – Dijo el Chef Sena – Primeramente analizo la situación y decidió usar un platillo en el cual es bueno, posteriormente usando su increible adaptabilidad para mejorar su producción y atraer más comensales

\- Esa fue la clave para que batiera los dos records impuestos por Erina Nakiri e Yukihira Soma – Dijo la peli platina – Es un diamante en bruto muy interesante, rompió la marca de servir 200 raciones en 30 minutos. Él las sirvió en los 25 minutos desde que comenzó la degustación y supero los 407 platillos, sirviendo 415 –

*Yukihira* Exclamo una voz

*Ise-kun*

En ese momento Rias se sorprendió al ver a las hermanas Aldini, aquellas chicas que la rechazaron cuando entraron a la división de secundaria. E incluso derrotaron al [Caballero] y [Torre] de la pelirroja

\- ¡Eso fue increible! – Admitió la Aldini menor

\- ¡¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?! – Pregunto la Aldini mayor

\- Desde que tengo 11 años – Respondió el castaño rojizo sorprendiendo a la pelirroja puesto que ella tardo hasta los 14 en preparar de forma correcta algo como el [Huevo Benedicto]

En ese momento aparecieron dos chicas sonrojadas siendo que le agradecían por ayudarlas…

\- ¡P-Pero eso no significa que seas mejor que nosotras! – Exclamo Yuuma

\- ¡A-Así es, ya veras, te vamos a vencer en la [Elección de Otoño]! – Exclamo Kalawarner para que se fueran las dos

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntaron los 4 chicos en el lugar

*Este es un mensaje para los que aprobaron* Dijo Sena *Su próxima tarea será dentro de 4 horas*

*¡¿EEEEH?!*

*¡Debe ser una broma!*

*¡Solo podremos dormir unas 3 horas!*

\- Es cierto…- Dijo Issei – La concentración…

\- ¡No ha terminado! – Exclamaron los demás alumnos que se iba corriendo para seguir con las demás tareas

Vestíbulo del [Resort]

*¡Estoy destrozado!*

*Apenas puedo mover las piernas….*

*Quiero acostarme*

*No me quedan energías*

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos llamaron al vestíbulo? – Pregunto Asia junto a Issei

\- No hay nada en el programa-nya – Dijo Kuroka

\- ¿Eh? La última vez que pasó eso…- Decía Yoshiko asustada - ¡¿No pensaran darnos otra prueba como esa?! -

*Bien, parece que están todos esta presentes* Comento el chef Sena

\- ¡No de nuevo! – Exclamo Marika

*Debo decir unas cuantas cosas antes de comenzar* Dijo el chef Sena *Hasta el momento 515 alumnos están expulsados y solo quedan 485. Puede parecer cruel, pero esta concentración es un microcosmo del mundo culinario. Deben mantener la calma frente a lo desconocido y conocer sus ingredientes. Al volverse chefs, enfrentaran la presión. Pasaran incontables noches de ansiedad e incertidumbre. Se adaptaran a distintas situaciones y superaran múltiples desafíos. Esta profesión es como transitar un yermo durante una tormenta de arena. Cuando más escalen, más tropezaran y dudaran de su objetivo. Antes de percatarse, alcanzaran un punto muerto en la cima y perderán de vista el camino de regreso. ¡Sin embargo, deben recordar una cosa! ¡En [Toutsuki], estuvieron otros que transitaron ese yermo!. Este hecho será el sustento cuando emprendan sus propios viajes. Les deseo las mejores de las suertes de todo corazón. Dicho esto, comencemos con la última parte del programa*  
Para que una puerta se abra dejando ver al personal de la villa que les dice…

\- ¡Bienvenidos! –

*La ultima actividad es un modesto banquete para celebrar el fin de la concentración* Dijo Hiromi *Disfrutando un menú completo de los egresados como los mejores recibirán un platillo hecho por las misma [Lengua de Dios] Erina Nakiri. Lo último que debo decirles 485 supervivientes, es…¡Felicidades por completar la concentración! ¡Disfrútenlo!*

*¡Viva!*

\- ¡¿Es en serio?! – Pregunto Kenta emocionado - ¡No lo puedo creer! – como los demás alumnos

\- ¡¿Qué tiene de modesto!? – Exclamo Momosuke

\- Debemos ser los únicos en el mundo con la oportunidad de comer un menú como este – Dijo Zenjiro – Cuanto me alegra estar vivo- comenzando a llorar

Empezaron los alumnos a entrar y ser dirigidos a una mesa siendo que los de [Estrella Polar] el mismo mayordomo les atendió

\- Adelante, mi señor y jóvenes –

\- Gracias – Dijo el castaño rojizo para ver el platillo que su madre le preparaba con una nota que dice "Felicidades, asi se hace" mientras recordaba por todo lo que paso hasta ahora – (Mamá, Papa, Abuelo…gracias) –

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Ise-nya? – Pregunto Kuroka al verlo sonriendo

\- No es nada… solo pensaba que esta academia es más interesante de lo que pensaba – Dijo el mencionado

*Parece que el evento de este año será muy interesante, como no se ha visto en 20 años* Dijo Megumi en línea mientras que las demás leyendas están en el salón exclusivo que se les dio

*Si, lo espero con ansias* Dijo Soma

\- Estos diamantes en bruto se enfrentaran bajo los reflectores…en la [Elección de Otoño] – Dijo Akira – Puede que vemos viejas rivalidades renacer o terminar con los descendientes –

\- Este año los Gremory verán lo que es una verdadera elección – Comento Erina

\- Aeropuerto Internacional de Japón – Al día siguiente -

Vemos como entre los pasillo esta un hombre de cabello rojizo espigado que parece estar en excelente forma mientras se gana la mirada de todos los presentes puesto que tiene lentes oscuros, el cabello largo de la parte posterior atado con una cinta y una perrilla algo voluminosa

de regreso al resort

*Todos los alumnos deben tomar sus pertenencias y subir a sus autobuses designados* Comento una voz *Procuren no olvidar nada antes de irse*

\- Hyaaaa~ - Gruño Yoshiko – Terminamos, terminamos

\- Todos lo conseguimos – Dijo Yuuji

\- Si – Dijo Kenta

\- Si – Dijo Momosuke

\- Todo paso muy rápido – Dijo Asia

\- Minutos después –

Luego de una plática y una propuesta donde Issei rechazo ser parte del [Resort], se fueron. Sin embargo…

\- ¡¿Ah?! – Exclamo el castaño al no ver su cinta amarrada en su mano

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Yurisa

\- Demonios, olvide…- Dijo el chico

*Olvidaste tu banda, Ise* Dijo una voz para que vieran todos los alumnos de la academia a una mujer joven muy esbelta, tiene un largo cabello rubio miel y unos ojos lilas. Su flequillo cruza sus mejillas ligeramente y unos mechones llegan a su cuello. Tiene un busto exuberante y es considerada muy atractiva entre los estudiantes de [Toutsuki]. Viste con una camisa blanca brocada que deja ver su escote junto a un pantalón negro y zapatillas de tacón corto a juego

\- ¡¿Erina-sama?! – Exclamaron los jóvenes estudiantes al ver a la más famosa chef de los instructores

\- Mataku, debes tener cuidado, recuerda que tu padre te la heredo – Dijo la rubia

\- Ya lo sé, no me tienes que sermonear – Dijo el castaño rojizo

\- ¡Claro que debo! – Exclamo la mujer molesta - ¿Dime que traes la banda que te di en el estuche? – pregunto sombríamente

\- Déjame ver – Dijo Issei buscando entre sus cosas una cajita la cual abrió y se encontraba la liga que usa para su cabello

\- Al menos esa no la olvidaste – Dijo Erina – Pero, Ise debes cuidar la banda que te dio tu padre, con ella llevo el nombre de la familia en alto. La banda de pelo es la que use cuando estudiaba. Además como se te ocurre retar a tu instructor por una… – empezando a reprenderlo

\- ¡Ya lo sé! – Exclamo el castaño fastidiado - ¡No tienes que regañarme, bruja!

Todos los presentes se quedaron en shock al ver cómo, el nuevo, insulto a una de las dos deidades del mundo culinario. Mientras tanto, en la frente de la chef aparecieron varias venas que palpitaban con fuerza. Para estar cabizbaja mientras libera un aura negra y levanta la cabeza con una sonrisa pero su rostro esta sombrío

\- Ise, te he dicho MUCHAS VECES que no me llames… - Decía Erina para tomar las mejillas de su retoño con mucha fuerza y empezar a jalarlas - ¡ASI! –

\- ITEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…¡DUELE, DUELE!... ¡ME ESTA DOLIENDO! – Se quejó el castaño rojizo

\- ¡ESTO ES PARA QUE APRENDAS A RESPETARME, JOVENCITO! - Exclamo la rubia miel iracunda

Los presentes no sabían que decir puesto que la escena frente a ellos era una de las más extrañas de su vida. El nuevo, un chico cualquiera se llevaba demasiado bien con la chef más famosa del escenario culinario de Japón y el mundo. Pero lo que nadie se espero fue lo que paso a continuación

\- Cielos… – Dijo la rubia para fajarlo, acomodar su filipina, amarrar su cinta en la mano derecha y por ultimo le dio un beso en la frente para luego acariciar su rostro dándole una mirada maternal - Has avanzado mucho, mi pequeño. Espero verte en las elecciones de otoño, Ise – comento con una sonrisa cálida y maternal que reconforto su corazón recordando los días que pasaba con su madre y los momentos donde era muy apegada a ella  
Nadie lo creía, se negaban a ver lo que vislumbraban con sus ojos.

La gran [Lengua de Dios], la [Diosa de la Comida], habia besado en la frente con mucho cariño a un simple estudiante. Ante esto, los sobrevivientes del campamento reaccionaron de diferente manera. Los varones odiaban al castaño rojizo por su suerte y las mujeres se encontraban desconcertadas sobre la acción de su modelo a seguir

\- Kaa-san…- Dijo el chico sonrojado para que la abrazara recargando su rostro en su busto – Te he extrañado – comento como un niño que ve a su madre luego de que termina de trabajar o cuando el pequeño llega de la escuela

\- Yo también, he estado muy preocupada por ti – Dijo la [Diosa de la Comida] respondiendo el gesto – Por cierto, papá y el abuelo te mandan saludos como otra cosa – entregándole una bolsa

\- E-Erina-sama… - Dijo Asia temerosa

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto la rubia fríamente al ver a la chiquilla insignificante por la que su querido hijo casi es expulsado y encima reto a su tío

\- ¿C-Conoce a Issei-san? – Pregunto la rubia italiana temerosa

\- ¿Qué si lo conozco? Preguntas – Dijo la rubia miel – Este muchachito estuvo 9 meses en mi vientre y ha estado conmigo durante toda su vida – mientras que él esta sonrojado al sentir como su madre acaricia su cabeza

\- Entonces… - Decía Kiba Yuuto que estaba junto con su ama y sus compañeros como todos los alumnos se encontraban en la entrada

\- Si, él es mi amado y único hijo – Respondió la legendaria chef dejando helados a los presentes puesto que todos había intentado echar al hijo de una deidad en [Toutsuki]

3…2…1….

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! ¡¿YUKIHIRA ISSEI ES HIJO DE ERINA-SAMA?! – Exclamaron los presentes pero lo que no sabía Issei es el caos que le causaría esta noticia que revelo su madre  
\- Ara, Ara… - Dijo Akeno igual impactada como su ama

(Yukihira Issei es...es...es...¡¿hijo de Erina-sama?!) Pensó Rias complemente alterada y en shock (Pero…¡ni siquiera llevan el mismo apellido!) al punto de que había hecho corto circuito puesto que la persona a quien quería bajo su mando y que pensaba que era su perro. Resulto ser el hijo de su modelo a seguir...Se quería morir

¡¿Cómo se iba a disculpar con él por tales afrentas que hizo hacia su persona?!

Jamás pensó que el fuera el hijo de la legendaria [Lengua de Dios]

Pero si lo pensaba detenidamente, el talento de Issei no era algo normal e incluso ahora en el buffet vio algo que jamás imagino hacer o si quiera se le paso por la mente. Desde ahí se dio cuenta que el sobrepasaba el nivel de un estudiante de la academia.

Luego de salir de su estupor mostro una sonrisa encantadora y un leve sonrojo mientras mira con mayor interés al castaño rojizo

(Creo que mis padres estarán más que felices puesto que encontré a mi futuro esposo que no sera el idiota de Raiser Phenex) Pensó la pelirroja (Yukihira Issei no serás mi perro, si no que yo seré tu única perra que te complacerá con comida exquisita y en la cama) empezando a babear, Mientras que madre e hijo tenían una enorme gota de sudor al ver a la pelirroja de esa forma para empezar a abrazarse a sí misma

\- Ise~…ahí no~ - Dijo la chica excitada mientras sigue en su fantasía

(¿Y a esta que mosco le pico?) Pensaron Issei y su progenitora para dar un paso hacia atras..

\- ¿Y-Y quienes el padre de Yukihira-kun? – Pregunto Akeno haciendo salir a Rias de sus sueños eróticos, puesto que queria saber quien era el padre de su chico perfecto Puesto que ahora la pelirroja tenía otro objetivo, no quería tenerlo de sirviente...quería ser su prometida. Por lo que empezó a fantasear como sería su vida junto al castaño rojizo, teniendo de suegra a su ídolo. No era la única, con esa línea de pensamiento

Los siervos de los asientos al escuchar esto, usaron su celulares para reportar a su respectivo superior de lo que se enteraron

Saji y Momo ahora entendían por qué su amigo era tan bueno en la cocina y era un gran catador

\- Quién sabe – Respondió la rubia miel con una sonrisa enigmática-arrogante

\- Por cierto Mama...¿por qué tenías mi cinta? – Pregunto el hijo de la [Lengua de Dios]

\- Fui a verte por lo que pregunte por tu cuarto, cuando llegue no estabas pero estaba colgada y planchada la cinta. Así que la tome, use el elevador y te encontré aquí -

\- Es verdad, la arreglaba como me enseño papá -

\- No pensé que pudieras se tan distraído como tu padre, si se entera de esto...se enojara contigo. Aunque a él también se le olvido una vez en el resort -

\- N-Ni lo digas, la última vez que papá estaba enojada, daba miedo

\- Bueno, es parte de su encanto – Comento Erina sonrojada como una esposa enamorada para volver a su modo "Diosa" - Solo les diré que pronto lo sabrán quien es su padre y mi esposo. Ise, ven conmigo, luego pediré al hotel que te lleven en uno de sus carros

\- ¿Para qué? – Pregunto el chico mientras se amarraban la cinta en su ante brazo

\- Solo ven – Dijo Erina molesta mientras jalaba del brazo a issei

\- Entonces nos vemos en [Estrella Polar] – Comento Kuroka que a pesar de saberlo de antemano aun le era impactante saber que su futura suegra era la gran Erina Nakiri

\- Creo que nosotros seremos los únicos en volver – Dijo Yoshiko junto a los hermanos Marui, Rito y los gamberros

\- ¿Dónde están Hayama, las Aldini y los Kurokiba? – Pregunto la morena

\- Estan con sus familiares – Respondió Kenta – Dijeron que nos alcanzarían

\- Sala de la Asamblea –

En ese momento el castaño rojizo siguió a su madre hasta donde se encontraban Kyou, Nathaly y el Chef Kurokiba

\- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- Pregunto el chico

\- Ise, te presento a Ryou Kurokiba, el esposo de mi prima Alice – Dijo Erina con un tono que daba a entender que está molesta

\- ¡¿El esposo de tu prima?! – Exclamo el castaño rojizo – Entonces…

\- Si, al que retaste por esa mocosa es tu tío – Dijo la rubia miel para hacer que su hijo se incline – Lamento los problemas que te causo, Kurokiba-kun. ¡Ahora discúlpate tú! – aplicando fuerza en el agarre

\- L-Lo lamento, tío - Dijo el castaño con dolor - ¿Y entonces que hacen ellos aquí? – pregunto, mirando a la albina y al moreno, luego de que su madre soltara

\- Eres un idiota, son los hijos de Ryou, por lo tanto…

\- ¡¿Mis primos?! – Exclamo el castaño rojizo para que a su mente viniera los recuerdos para que se incline con la frente en el piso ante la albina - ¡Lo lamento Nathy por no recordarte y por olvidar la promesa!

\- ¿Qué crees que haces, Ise? – Pregunto Erina avergonzada de su hijo

\- Papa me dijo…- Respondió el chico para ser interrumpido por su madre

\- Con eso me has dicho todo – Comento la rubia miel recordando que cuando se le olvido su aniversario, hizo lo mismo y la compenso con una cena romántica hecha por él y un viaje a las termas donde solo estarían los dos

\- M-Mooo~…levántate Ise-kun – Dijo Nathaly sonrojada – Todo está olvidado, por lo que levántate para que pueda hacer esto – por lo que se lanza a él para besarlo al estilo francés mientras que su hermano y padre estaban como si nada. Erina se quedó en shock

\- Parece que no te impresionaste – Dijo la albina molesta

\- S-Si me sorprendí porque eres mi prima y tu…- Decía el castaño rojizo nervioso

\- Nathaly, se te olvida que para tener a mi hijo, debes vencerme en un [Shokugeki] – Dijo la rubia seriamente

\- Lo sé, tía, lo tengo siempre presente – Respondió la albina con el mismo tono

Luego de unos minutos tensos, donde ambas se miraban fijamente, todo se calmó para que los hombres respiraran tranquilamente

\- Dejemos este tema para otra ocasión – Dijo la rubia miel - Bueno…me voy, tengo que regresar, no puedo dejar a mi esposo solo con todo el trabajo – para sarle un beso de despedida en la mejilla a issei, tomar su maleta e irse en un auto privado -¡cuídate cariño nos veremos después! - grito con felicidad y lagrimas mientras sacaba su cabeza por la ventana mientras el auto avanzaba..

La bomba ha sido soltada, ahora Issei deberá afrontar las consecuencias de la noticia que se dio a saber. Tal parece que la vida de nuestro héroe se volverá a un más conflictiva

fin del capitulo 7

espero que les haya gustado y como siempre éspero sus comentarios..

Nota: este capitulo fue hecho con ayuda de Zerokaien mi gran colaborador


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

\- Carro del Hotel –

Issei iba junto con sus primos, siendo que Nathaly se encontraba aferrada a uno de sus brazos, enterrándolo entre sus pechos mientras que alrededor de su cabeza había corazón y reía alegremente "fufufu"

\- Por cierto – Dijo el castaño rojizo - ¿Sabes que es la [Elección de Otoño]? – pregunto curioso para ver como Kyou dormía plácidamente

\- Ah, eso – Dijo la albina – Es la competencia gourmet en la que los alumnos de primero sacan a relucir sus habilidades. Es la primera oportunidad que los alumnos tiene para hacerse conocidos fuera de la escuela. Todo esto ante los ojos del director y los inversionistas de la academia. El proceso de selección ya comenzó… ¿no viste a los miembros del comité en la concentración?

\- Si, supongo que eran los de traje – Respondo el castaño rojizo

\- En resumen, la concentración no era un simple filtro. Tenía el propósito oculto de identificar a los mejores – Comento Nathaly

\- ¿Una competición culinaria, eh? – Pregunto Issei emocionado

\- Con tu actuación en el buffet y en la concentración, de seguro estarás como participante – Dijo la prima del chico contenta

\- ¿Por qué no dormimos hasta que lleguemos? – Recomendó el castaño rojizo para que ambos hicieran eso mismo mientras que Nathy se recargan en el brazo de su primo

Residencia Estrella Polar

Yuuki tarareaba una canción mientras que aspiraba el lugar como si nada para secarse el sudor con una de sus manos para recordar algo  
\- Pweh – Suspiro la matrona – Por fin termino la concentración. Las cosas volverán a animarse por aqui – comento con una sonrisa

DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG

\- ¿Hm? – Pregunto la peli ámbar – Oigan pero que rápido regresaron…Ara, Ara, miren quien vino. Si ibas a venir, pudiste haber avisado. Tan despreocupado como siempre – comento casualmente al ver a la persona que estaba tocando

\- Bueno, pensaba darle la sorpresa a alguien en especial – Dijo el invitado – Estoy de regreso

Más tarde ese día

\- Regresamos - Dijo Issei

\- Llegamos – Dijeron los demás dejando sus cosas en la sala siendo que fueron recibidos por Kyouka que solo viste un delantal y un pañuelo en la cabeza

\- Ise-kun…¿regresaste junto con Kyou-kun y Nathy-kun en un carro del hotel?

\- ¡Que envidia! – Exclamo Yoshiko - ¡Recibiste tratamiento VIP! –

\- No es para tanto – Comento el mencionado

\- En fin, me alegro que todos hayan regresado a salvo – Dijo la peli purpura rojiza

\- Deben estar cansados – Dijo la matrona del dormitorio – Esta noche comerán como reyes – emocionando a los chicos para que los delincuentes se den los 5

\- Genial – Dijo el rubio oscuro

\- ¡Ya extrañábamos tu comida, Yuuki-san! – Exclamo el moreno de patillas largas

\- Bueno, no probaran mi cocina – Dijo la mencionada dejando a los presentes confundidos para que todos vayan a la cocina donde ven a un hombre joven muy apuesto y varonil que tiene un pelo largo espigado en la parte superior y amarrado con una liga en la parte inferior con una perrilla algo voluminosa. Tiene una complexión delgada pero musculosa con facciones maduras de su rostro. Sus ojos son dorados con una cicatriz en la ceja derecha. Llevaba una camisa negra ajustado que se pega a él como una segunda piel, pantalones de mezclilla, zapatos oscuros, un mandil y una cinta blanca en la frente. Kuroka lo vio fijamente para empezar a sentir que lo había visto en algún lado

\- Veo que llegaste, Issei, espero que te haya ido bien – Dijo mientras que sella unas codornices con aceite – Ayúdame – pidió mientras que seguía con lo suyo

\- Claro – Dijo el mencionado

\- Te encargo los preparativos – Dijo el pelirrojo – Ya prepare el caldo

\- Entiendo – Dijo el chico - ¡Espera un momento! ¡Reaccione como en casa por costumbre!... ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – exclamo impresionado

\- ¿Ara? ¿Se conocen? – Pregunto pícaramente Yuuki

\- ¿Q-Quien es? – Pregunto Sayuri

\- Es un egresado de la academia y un ex residente de [Estrella Polar] – Dijo la matrona

\- ¡¿Un egresado?! – Exclamo el castaño rojizo sorprendido

\- Me trae recuerdos de mi juventud verlo por aquí – Dijo Yuuki – Él es el 2° asiento de la afamada 92° Generación, el legendario alumno que tuvo más de 5 000 [Shokugekis] y gano 3 veces consecutivas el [B.L.U.E.], [El Dios de la Guerra, Indra] Yukihira Soma – mientras que todos los residentes vieron como sobre él pelirrojo aparece la imponente deidad de 4 brazos

Ante eso todos estaban en shock mientras que trataban de gesticular alguna palabra siendo que los mellizos Kurokiba estaban como si nada, mirando la cara desencajada de su primo. Los demás no creían como en la cocina de su dormitorio estaba el legendario graduado que con solo decir su nombre infundía miedo y respeto en los estudiantes como en muchos chefs profesionales. Después de un rato, reaccionaron…  
3…2…1….

\- ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! – Clamaron los demás residentes e Issei - ¡¿EL 2° ASIENTO DE LOS CONSEJEROS DE LA GENERACIÓN DE LAS JOYAS?! ¡¿[EL DIOS DE LA GUERRA, INDRA]?! – sin dejar de salir de su asombro, en especial el castaño rojizo puesto que se acababa de enterar que su padre era ese legendario alumno del que habla todo el mundo

\- Por cierto, encargarte de aderezar el caldo – Dijo el identificado como Soma Yukihira

\- ¡Primero explícame que haces aquí, papá! – Exclamo el castaño rojizo exasperado

\- ¡¿Son padre e hijo?! – Exclamaron los residentes mientras que Yuuki estaba divertida de ver la cara del vástago de su amigo mientras que Kuroka se desmayó puesto que fue un impacto saber que los padres de su amado son considerados como dioses en la academia, siendo sostenida por Zenjiro

\- Ara, Tío Soma – Dijo la albina

\- ¿Cómo te va? – Pregunto Kyou

\- Kyou, Nathy…han crecido mucho desde que los vi hace años – Dijo el mencionado saludando a sus sobrinos

\- ¡¿Yukihira y los Kurokiba son primos?! – Exclamaron los residentes

\- Minutos Después -

\- Así que mamá y papá estuvieron en [Toutsuki], en la [Estrella Polar] y en los [10 Consejeros de Elite] – Dijo Issei usando la posición Gedo, siendo que estas dos últimas cosas se las comento su prima y lo confirmo Yuuki mientras que Kuroka fue revivida con sales aromáticas que tenía la matrona después de la notica - Hm…ni si quiera yo puedo procesar tanto –

\- Woah…nunca había visto a Yukihira tan confundido – Comento Yoshiko

\- Que sea el padre de Yukihira-kun explica muchas cosas – Dijo Marika

(¡¿El padre de Ise-kun es Soma-sama?!) – Exclamo kuroka al recordar lo que escucho y reconocer al progenitor de su crush – (¡¿Cómo es posible que no lo hayamos visto Shirone y yo cuando íbamos a comer a "Yukihira"?!) – pensó tratando de recordar si vio al chico alguna vez mientras Kyouka va a la cocina

\- Es un honor conocer al legendario chef que se consolido como uno de los mejores en [Toutsuki], el gran [Indra] Soma Yukihira – Dijo la senpai

\- Vaya, ¿me conoces? – Dijo el pelirrojo

\- Es un legendario chef que es reconocido como el [Dios de la Guerra Culinaria] entre los alumnos y chefs del mundo – Dijo la peli purpura rojiza – En documentos antiguos se describe que hizo magia en los restaurantes alrededor del mundo e incluso donde iban a cerrar, los llego a su auge. Me presento soy…-

\- Kyouka Isshiki – Completo el moreno sorprendiendo a la chica – Eres la hija de Sakaki e Isshiki-senpai. Te reconocí porque tienes los ojos de tu padre y te pareces demasiado a tu madre, eres como una réplica exacta. Puedes llamarme Soma -

\- L-La apariencia de Isshiki-senpai no lo sorprendió en lo más mínimo – Dijo la castaña de los bollos

\- No esperaba menos de uno de los dos legendarios consejeros – Comento Marika

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? – Pregunto Yuuji

\- No sabía que mis papas eran tan famosos – Comento Issei

\- ¿Es en serio? – Pregunto la hija de Yuuki

\- Bueno, recuerdo que en ocasiones viajaba con mi madre a varios lugares donde había cocina y los chefs me lamaban "Issei-sama" - Respondió el castaño rojizo con una mano detrás de su cabeza - También recibíamos llamadas en idiomas que no comprendía y que tenían un montón de fotos con extranjeros donde en algunas salía yo de bebe con mi mamá. Pero supuse que era lo más común en todos los hogares –

\- ¡No lo es, despistado! – Dijo la castaña rojiza mientras que los demás lo miran incrédulamente al ver que realmente es bastante distraído  
(¿Quién habría imaginado que el padre de Ise-kun seria Soma-sama y que fuera tan asombroso?) Pensó Kuroka impresionada mientras lo ve cocinar

\- Comedor –

\- Bien, brindemos – Dijo el pelirrojo

\- Celebraremos que sobrevivieron a la concentración – Comento la peli ámbar – No se contengan – comento contenta

\- ¡Gracias por la comida! ¡Salud! – Exclamaron los chicos mientras brindan siendo que Issei aún se encontraba en shock

\- L-La comida del legendario [Indra]… – Comento Yoshiko nervioso

\- ¿A qué sabrá? – Pregunto Riko

(Estoy algo nerviosa) Pensó Sayuri

\- Adelante, pruébalo – Dijo Soma

\- S-Si – Respondió la Aldini menor cortando un poco de codorniz para que sus amigas comieran sorprendiéndose

(¡Los veo!) Pensó Yoshiko

(¡Los puedo ver!) Pensó Riko

"Lugares que nunca he visto"

"Vistas de tierras lejanas"

"¡Cobran vida en mi mente!"

"¡Sabe tan parisinooooo~!"

\- ¡Todo esta delicioso! – Exclamaron los gamberros

\- ¿Qué es este sabor en la codorniz? – Pregunto la Aldini menor - ¡También tiene huevo y risotto! –

\- Es un platillo que hice en mi [Passantia] – Dijo Soma – Es codorniz rellena de huevos y risotto, que se sirve en Shino's Tokyo donde es llamada "Codorniz a la Bribonzuelo" –

\- ¡¿Shino's Tokyo?! - Exclamaron los residentes puesto que ese lugar gano 2 estrellas michellin hace 5 años y pronto estará para ir por las 3 estrellas

\- Delicioso… ¿Y la bebida que es? – Pregunto Nathy

\- Guaraná, es una bebida energética de Brasil que se elabora con semilla de un fruto del mismo nombre. Contiene cafeína y también se consume en otros países de América del Sur – Explico el pelirrojo

\- S-Soma-san, ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto Kenta

\- Caldereta de langosta – Respondió el mencionado - Es un caldo de langosta español. La langosta se pone trozada sobre un sofrito que contiene cebolla, ajo, tomate y perejil y se cocina a fuego alto. Se sirve con unas rebanadas delgadas de pan seco, en este caso es de ajo, originario de Italia. Este es un platillo típico de la región de Menorca –

\- ¡¿Qué hay de esto, Soma-san?! – Pregunto Momosuke

\- Kafto, es un platillo árabe al horno que lleva varios ingredientes carne de cordero, cebolla, perejil, cilantro, pimienta negra, canela molida, aceite de oliva y piñones –

\- ¡¿Podrías hablarnos de este?! – Pregunto Zenjiro

\- Es un Cassoulet, se trata de un guiso francés parecido a las habichuelas típicas españolas que se hace con alubias blancas o frijoles acompañadas de carne de diferentes animales, como pollo, cerdo o vacuno. Este plato es típico del sur de Francia, especialmente de las regiones de Mediodía-Pirineos y Languedoc – Dijo Soma – Le agregue un poco de Harissa, un condimento hecho de ají típico del norte de África -

\- Soma-san es tan varonil – Dijo Sayuri

\- Si, tiene un aire tan masculino – Dijo Kuroka – Incluso los chicos las adoran -

\- Cuando Yukihira crezca…- Decía Yoshiko

\- ¿Sera como él? – Preguntaron las 3 chicas entusiasmadas mientras que todas lo pasaron a mirar al castaño rojizo ilusionadas

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Issei con una gota de sudor mientras que Yuuki debía de admitir que Soma era realmente apuesto, recordordando que en la mitad del 2° año donde se dejó crecer el cabello como empezó a hacer ejercicio tenía su propio club de fans. Incluso fue modelo para una pasarela de ropa para chefs, provocando que las chicas lo acosaran como los celos de Erina. Al punto de que rompió la tele cuando vio el evento, haciendo llorar a las chicas que por suerte consiguieron verlo en línea

(Todos estaban muy tensos cuando llegaron) Pensó Kyou para tomar un bocado del Kafta (Pero abrieron sus corazones tras un solo bocado. ¡Este platillo rebosa de la personalidad de su creador!)

\- ¡Vaya! ¡Este también sabe increible! – Exclamo el moreno de patillas largas al probar un guiso de carne

\- ¡Increíble! ¡Todo esta delicioso! - Exclamo el rubio oscuro

\- ¿Qué hay de este? – Pregunto Zenjiro para tomar una probada - ¡Esta asqueroso! –

\- Oh, perdona, ese es un platillo de viseras de cerdo encurtidas en caramelo y vainilla que provee hace dos meses junto con Erina, en un restaurante extravagante – Dijo Soma - ¡Es un asco! Preparan el caramelo y dejan las viseras 3 horas de curtimiento como le ponen pimientos molidos y cardamomo

– para que Issei la coma

\- Oh, papá, esta horrible – Comento el apodado [Deva] con una sonrisa

\- ¿Verdad? – Dijo [Indra] – Esta entre los 10 mejores fracasos, incluso tu madre vomito 3 veces luego de comer

\- ¿No debería ser entre los 10 peores fracasos? – Pregunto Yuuji con dos gotas de sudor detrás de su cabeza

\- ¿Seguro que no está entre los 4 mejores? – Dijo Issei

\- Esta entre el 2° o 3°, el estofado de serpiente de tu abuelo estuvo leve comparado con esto – Dijo Soma

\- Es cierto, es el padre de Yukihira – Comento Yoshiko con dos gotas de sudor detrás de su cabeza

\- Parece que el tío Soma preparo una de sus peculiaridades – Dijo Nathy para probar – Esto sabe peor que aquellos arenques en salsa de chocolate que preparo hace 7 años en su casa – comento con asco mientras se cubre su boca, aguantando las ganas de vomitar

\- Es verdad, aun lo recuerdo – Comento Kyou comiendo – No puedo creer que lo probáramos – para tener un leve tono verdoso en su cara

\- Bueno, dejando de lado tu comida excéntrica, Soma – Dijo Yuuki llamando la atención del mencionado – Te suelen llamar [Indra] o el [Dios de la Guerra] pero parece que tu cocina se ha vuelto más refinada –

\- …Si – Respondió el pelirrojo

\- Deberías hacer que Takumi y los demás probaran un poco de esto

\- Tienes razón

\- ¿Takumi? – Pregunto Issei para luego reaccionar - ¡Takumi! ¿No querrán decir…?

\- Si, ¿Cómo fueron las pruebas esos 4? ¿Se portaron como unos bastardos? – Pregunto Yuuki – Si, estoy hablando del legendario 3° asiento [El Padrino de la Cocina Italiana] Takumi Aldini – para que mostrara una foto donde están los [10 consejeros] de la nonagésima segunda generación siendo que Yuuki estaba ahí junto con los padres de algunos de los residentes

\- No pensé ver a los [Consejeros Legendarios] juntos aunque sea en una foto – Comento Kuroka al ver la imagen en mano

\- Wow, que jóvenes se ven – Dijo Yoshiko - Esta supongo que eres tú, mamá. Ahora veo de donde saque el peinado – comento con una expresión compleja

\- Oye, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Pregunto la matrona algo ofendida

\- Esta foto fue la foto de los residentes de [Estrella Polar] de la 92° generación y Fumio-san – Dijo la matrona – Fue tomada cuando íbamos en segundo de preparatoria y cumplimos poco más de 3 meses en el cargo. Los del centro son Erina-cchi y Soma, que tenían una semana de haber empezado su noviazgo puesto que Soma termino con Houjou-san al descubrir que ambos se amaban – señalando al chico que tiene abrazada por la cintura a la rubia miel y el pelirrojo apoya su mentón en su hombro mientras sonríen

\- Yuuki, por favor, no les muestres eso – Pidió Soma

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Pregunto la peli ámbar

– Entonces los [Legendarios Consejeros] estuvieron en [Estrella Polar] – Comento Sayuri impresionada puesto que su madre jamás le dijo que fue una [Consejera]

\- ¿Es en serio? – Pregunto Issei

\- Takumi, Isami, Alice, Ryou, Ikumi, Hisako, Akira y Shiori-sensei se mudaron luego del [Régiment] – Comento la matrona – Era muy divertido como había de todo en ese tiempo. Son recuerdos que me traen cierta nostalgia, al verlos a todos ustedes aquí, es como si se revivieran esos años –

\- Es verdad, son momentos que hasta el día de hoy, llevo en mi corazón

\- Nakiri Erina, el primer puesto de los [10 Consejeros] y Yukihira Soma, el segundo lugar. Con ambos en su núcleo, la segunda era dorada de [Estrella Polar] surgió. Con victoria tras victoria en [Shokugekis] consiguieron mejorar muchas cosas e incluso ayudaron a restaurar el seminario de especias y recuperaron las rutas que se perdieron en la primera era dorada como mejoraron otras cosas más. Los demás me llaman por teléfono cada mes. Soma…¿Por qué no me llamas? – pregunto molesta

\- Vengo de vez en cuando, ¿no? –

\- Eres idéntico a tu padre –

\- ¿Y quiénes el abuelo de Ise-nya? – Pregunto Kuroka

\- En su momento lo sabrán – Comento el pelirrojo para ver a la morena fijamente – Oh, tú eres la niña que estaba con esa pequeña cuando iban al comedor, Toujou-chan y Shirone-tan –

\- ¿M-Me recuerda? – Pregunto la morena emocionada

\- ¿La conoces? ¿Y quién es Shirone? – Pregunto Issei

\- Es mi hermana gemela menor, así le digo - Respondió Kuroka – Antes vivíamos en el Distrito Comercial Sumiredouri, pero nos mudamos a los 8 años cuando mis padres consiguieron trabajo en una agencia famosa, por tu padre fue que me volví chef. Desde los 5 años íbamos a Yukihira puesto que ninguna sabía cocinar y no nos gustaba la comida de la niñera como cada día de celebración en nuestra familia, íbamos con nuestros padres a ese comedor –

\- Fue en esa época donde tú estabas de viaje con Erina – Dijo el pelirrojo

\- Oh, es verdad – Dijo el castaño rojizo

\- Fueron de nuestros clientes regulares – Dijo Soma – Esto se debe a que reabrimos el local hasta que terminamos de viajar y eso fue cuando decidimos regresar a Japón como a la semana nos enteramos que seriamos padre. Meses después volvió, mi padre, cuando se enteró que era abuelo. Y permanecimos en el comedor durante toda tu vida hasta que te enviamos aquí. Bueno, en ocasiones nos llamaban y nos quedamos en el restaurante alguno de lo dos de nosotros. Pero tu madre todo el tiempo te llevaba con ella hasta los 12

\- Noche –

\- ¿Cómo se encuentran Akira, Kurokiba, Arato y Takumi? – Pregunto el pelirrojo lavando la cocina

\- ¿Eh? Bien – Respondió Issei que sacaba la basura – Papá –

\- Dime – Respondió el mencionado

\- ¿Cómo era [Estrella Polar] en ese tiempo? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo

\- Muy divertido, todos trabajaban para mejorar su método de cocina – Dijo el pelirrojo – Siempre había tonterías pero nunca dejamos de apoyarnos unos a los otros. Tu madre posteriormente comprendió muchas cosas que desconocía e incluso nos poníamos muy cariñosos cuando bebíamos el sake ilícito que hacia Sakaki, recuerdo…

\- ¡No es necesario que yo sepa eso! – Exclamo Issei negando con las manos, puesto que no queria conocer esa anécdota. Al terminar, salieron y se pusieron en las escaleras donde Soma le empezó a contar cosas de su juventud siendo que el chico le ponía atención para que apagaran las luces y cerraran las puertas de la cocina

\- Papá – Dijo el castaño rojizo - ¿Dormirás en mi cuarto? – pregunto curioso mostrándole la llave de su habitación que traía como colguije

\- Supongo – Comento el pelirrojo estirándose para que vea el objeto que lleva su hijo en su cuello - Jaja…Issei, ¿estás en el cuarto 303? –

\- ¿Eh? Así es –

\- Una olla dejo una quemadura, justo en medio del cuarto y en el cuarto de lavadora veras una piedra de filo. Es el cuarto que usamos tu abuelo y yo mientras éramos alumnos de [Toutsuki] – Dijo Soma pasando a lado de su hijo – Yuuki, préstame un cuarto vacío -

*¡De acuerdo!* Grito la mencionada

\- Habitación 303 –

Issei se fijó en donde le dijo su padre notando la quemadura de la olla y que la piedra estaba en ese lugar

(Papá y el abuelo estuvieron en este cuarto…) Pensó Issei para ver las imágenes de ambos (Yukihira Soma, Nakiri Erina y Yukihira Jouichirou ¿eh? Puede que no sepa casi nada de esos chefs) reflexiono mientras estaba recostado en su cama

\- Al día siguiente –

*Issei…¡Issei!* Hablo Soma por medio de los megáfono despertando a su hijo *¿Estas despierto?*

\- Si – Respondió el nombrado

*Estoy en la cocina. Trae tus cuchillos*

\- 5:30 – Dijo el chico al ver su despertador - ¿Estará preparando el desayuno? –

"Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué habrá vuelto a Japón?... ¿Tendrá que ver con su trabajo?...y espero que le haya avisado a mamá"

\- Cocina –

Soma mientras espera a su hijo recordaba los momentos que vivió en esta cocina como el primero momento cercano con su esposa, cuando la tapaba con una manta luego de un día de duro papeleo donde se la llevaba en brazos, hacían papeleo juntos o cuando le pidió matrimonio y se despidieron de [Estrella Polar] para iniciar una vida…juntos viajando como nómadas el día en que se graduaron

\- Pensar que han pasado 20 años – Dijo el pelirrojo – Vaya, llegaste…¿Afilaste tus cuchillos? – para ver a su hijo

\- Lo hice en la noche para que el olor de la piedra…- Decía el castaño rojizo pero fue interrumpido

\- Muy bien – Dijo el pelirrojo – Lamento ser tan repentino pero quiero que me demuestres que cuanto has madurado desde que estas en este lugar…o vas retrocediendo. Es hora de que volvamos a tener un encuentro culinario luego de 5 años del último – sorprendiendo e intimidando un poco a su vástago

"Indra, el Dios de la Guerra"

Soma estaba liberando un aura roja de gran fuerza mientras que exhalaba vapor de su boca y sus ojos brillaban intensamente mientras que la manifestación del Dios Hindu de la Guerra se cierne sobre él

\- Mansion Gremory/Nakiri –

Rias se levantaba para tomar un baño en su habitacion mientras recordaba lo que paso el día de ayer. Aún estaba en shock por saber quién era la madre de Yukihira Issei. Por ahora iría a desayunar y a comunicarles a sus padres su decisión, una vez que regresaran de New York

\- Cocina – Estrella Polar –

\- ¿Es por eso que regresaste sin avisar, papá?- Pregunto Issei

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Lo harás o no? – Pregunto el pelirrojo para que viera como abre su maletín donde vienen los cuchillos que tenían como los que le dio su madre como regalo de su progenitor y su antecesor como se desataba la cinta de su brazo

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! - Exclamo

La noche anterior

\- ¿Quién habría imaginado que Issei-kun seria hijo no solo de Erina-san, sino también del mítico [Dios de la Guerra]? – Comento Kyoka

\- Haha…no me extraña tu sorpresa – Dijo el pelirrojo – Mi viejo, Erina y yo no le dijimos nada y decidimos mandarlo aquí cuando tuviera 15 años. Le enseñamos todo lo que aprendimos los 3 para que le sirviera tanto en el comedor como en un restaurante gourmet. Puedo decir que él es diferente de los demás alumnos e incluso de los alumnos de elite

\- Tiene razón – Comento la pelipurpura rojiza – Desde mi primer encuentro con Ise-kun, supe que alteraría del orden que impusieron esos Gremory en la academia. Sin embargo, siento que hay algo más

\- Estas en lo correcto, no lo sabe pero pronto liberara su verdadero poder, el cual abrumara a todos e incluso a los [10 Consejeros de Elite] – Respondió Soma

\- Tiempo actual –

Padre e hijos se amarraban sus mandiles, listos para cocinar pero faltaba algo importante….

\- Muy bien, con respecto al tema…- Decía el actual patriarca del clan Nakiri – Oye, juez…¿Quieres comer? – le grito a alguien en especifico

\- ¿Juez? – Pregunto Issei para ver a la matrona del dormitorio

\- Fufufu…Parece que el instinto de guerra culinaria es hereditario – Comento Yuuki – De tal palo, tal astilla ¿no? –

\- ¿Yuuki-san? – Pregunto Issei con una cara graciosa

\- Ayer, Soma me pidió que fuera juez en este encuentro – Respondió la mencionada

\- Sera todo un espectáculo – Dijo cierta senpai

\- ¡Woah! ¡No me asustes de esa manera! – Exclamo yuuki que había saltado - ¿Qué haces aquí, Kyouka-chan? – pregunto curiosa  
\- Sentí el olor de un encuentro mientras regresaba de labrar la tierra – Respondió la mencionada que vestia su taparrabos y las vendas en sus grandes pechos

\- Lo siento pero tendrás que observar – Comento la matrona – El número de jueces es impar…¿Eh? – pregunto al ver a Kuroka, Sayuri y Nathaly

La morena vestía con un top que dejaba ver todo su vientre y shorts cortos color blanco

La rubia vestía con una camisa celeste y unos pantalones a cuadros a juego

Por último, la albina vestía una bata color negro que era discreta pero sexy

\- ¿S-Sayuri? – Pregunto Issei - ¿Q-Que te paso? ¡Tienes unas ojeras horribles! –

\- Si, me pasa cuando me estreso demasiado, la prueba con el Chef Hayama y el resto de la concentración fue demasiado para mí – Dijo la Aldini menor

\- Deja de recordar eso, estas aquí y vete a descansar – Regaño levemente el castaño rojizo - ¿Y ustedes? –

\- Yo siempre me despierto a esta ahora para hacer Yoga – Comento Alice

\- Siempre que termino de un evento difícil, duermo pocas horas por el cansancio – Comento Kuroka

\- Pero llegan a tiempo – Dijo Yuuki – Vengan –

\- Con ellas seriamos 5 jueces, un número impar – Dijo la peli purpura

\- ¿Estan de acuerdo? – Pregunto la matrona

\- Osu – Respondieron padre e hijo

\- Bien, entonces tendrán que preparar algo para Sayuri-chan que trasnocho, por lo tanto el tema será un platillo que nos de energía para empezar el día y de fácil digestión – Decreto Yuuki – Podrá usar todo lo que se encuentra en esta cocina que es tan completa como el almacén de la escuela. Tienen una hora…¡Comiencen! –

Issei y Souma se preparaban para cocinar mientras que el pelirrojo se amarra una cinta blanca en la cabeza que sujeta su larga caballera posterior e Issei se pone la cinta y la liga

\- Algo ligero y fácil de comer, también debe ser nutritivo – Comento Issei mientras que Soma empieza a preparar sus ingredientes

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto la rubia - ¿Por qué están compitiendo? – teniendo una gota detrás de su cabeza al ver como padre e hijo tenían un [Shokugeki]

\- Ara, despertaste-nya – Comento Kuroka

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – Pregunto la Aldini

\- I-Ise-kun, tu padre es el legendario [Indra], ¿no? – Pregunto Sayuri – ¡No podrás ganar!

\- Pero competir con él no es ninguna novedad – Comento Issei – He retado no solo mi padre, sino también a mi madre y a mi abuelo desde que iba en 4° de primaria –

\- ¿Te enfrentabas a adultos desde 4° año? – Pregunto Sayuri incrédula – No me sorprende viniendo de ti…¡Oye! ¿Alguna vez has ganado? –

\- No sé, me falla la memoria – Comento el castaño rojizo fingiendo que olvido el tema

\- Claro que no, lo he derrotado 390 veces que son el mismo número de veces que me ha retado, su abuelo ha barrido el suelo con él 279 veces y su madre le ha dado 670 derrotas – Comento Soma

\- ¡No tenías que decir eso! – Exclamo Issei molesto

\- Veo que lo recuerdas – Dijo el pelirrojo con calma mientras que las chicas estaban incrédulas de ver como el castaño rojizo reto a su familia que parecían ser grandes chefs en varias ocasiones y perdió en todas ellas. Issei y Soma preparaban sus platillos a una gran velocidad, sin perder la concentración mientras Yuuki recordaba lo que pasó la noche anterior

Flashback

\- ¿Un encuentro? – Pregunto la matrona

– Sí, quiero que seas la juez – Respondió el legendario graduado

\- Bueno, ya que te veré competir después de tanto tiempo, no me molestaría - Comento la peli ámbar – No te contengas, solo porque enfrentas a tu hijo – comento alegremente

\- No te preocupes – Comento el pelirrojo – No me he contenido ni una sola vez en mis enfrentamientos con Issei, ni Erina o el viejo lo hacen –

Fin del Flashback

(¿Eh? ¿Pera, Limón, mandarina y naranja?) Se preguntó Sayuri (Ise-kun…Aunque te enfrentas al legendario ex-consejero de los [10 de Elite]…luces muy confiado)

(Ya veo) Pensó Kyouka (Con que así comenzó todo) dedujo mientras posa su barbilla en dos dedos de su mano derecha (Ise-kun no rechaza un desafío, por más insuperable que parezca. Ahora sé por qué. Intenta superar a sus padres y también a su abuelo que superan sus habilidades por mucho incluso tras varias derrotas) mientras ven como asan sus respectivos ingredientes

\- ¿Quién terminara primero? – Pregunto Yuuki

\- ¡Gracias por esperar! – Exclamo Issei con una charola de madera para dejar tres platos

\- ¡Esto es…! – Dijo la "Ane-san" sorprendida

\- Risotto al radicchio con pera y salsa muselina de críticos – Respondió el castaño rojizo – Vamos, pruébenlo –

\- Es cierto. Tiene las rajas de la pera como el lombardo o repollo morado picado – Comento Sayuri

\- ¿Un risotto con una variante de salsa holandesa y fruta? – Pregunto Yuuki con algo de ironía puesto que era uno de los platillos comunes que preparaba Souma

\- Es olor agridulce y refrescante…¿Habrá usado limones? – Comento Sayuri

\- El platillo tiene una frescura increible – Dijo Kyouka mientras que olfatea - ¡Su fragancia despierta mi estómago a sacudidas y abre mi apetito! Te quita el sueño

\- Bueno, vamos a probarlo – Comento Yuuki para degustar el platillo

(La pera tiene un textura suave por dentro y crujiente por fuera como un leve dulzor pero con un sabor astringente. Las cebollas tiene la textura sedosa del risotto. El dulce y crujiente sabor del repollo morado complementa a los ingredientes mientras que la salsa da un toque cítrico al platillo con una sensación ligera) Pensó Sayuri

(El tocino que le puso y caramelizo con una capa delgada de dulce, da un gran contrástate al tenue sabor de la pera que inunda todo el sabor) Pensó Nathaly

(Es como si…) Pensaba Kuroka (Me despertaran gentilmente…es el dulce beso del príncipe de las peras) ¡Esta delicioso-nya! – Exclamo Kuroka

\- ¿Pero esto tiene algo más, no? – Pregunto Yuuki

\- Si, use [Pimienta Inglesa] y [Ginseng] – Respondió Issei

(El sabor de la pimienta con sus dejes de 3 sabores y de la raíz es revitalizante junto con el sabor de las frutas y verduras, es como si fuera un vals suave y tenue en cada bocado) Pensaron las 4 chicas

\- ¡Mmm! Ha~…¡Me derrito!- Exclamo Sayuri - ¡Siento como se disuelve en mi cuerpo privado de sueño!

\- Aporta vitaminas, lípidos y carbohidratos. El arroz es blando, asi que es suave para el estómago – Dijo la matrona – Es perfecto para comerlo al despertar, Pero hay algo que me desconcierta...

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto issei

\- El arroz y la cebolla tiene el sabor de las peras pero haberlas cocido se habrían vuelto papilla. Sin embargo, se mantuvieron crujientes - dijo kyouka

\- Tienes razón. ¿Cómo lo hizo? –

\- Veran… - Respondió el castaño la duda de ambas chicas – Utilice esto – enseñando una botella

\- ¡¿Néctar de pera?! – Exclamo la Aldini menor

\- Mientras cocía el arroz y las cebollas a fuego lento, vertí el néctar lentamente. Añadí las rajas de pera al final y las cocine lo justo para calentarlas mientras que deje que tuviera esa consistencia. Por eso mantuve su textura cruda –

(¡Ya veo! ¡Que innovador!) Exclamo Kyouka mentalmente (El sabor a pera que impregno el platillo proviene del néctar de pera)

(Aunque le presente el tema de improvisto, nos entregó un platillo que dio justo en el clavo sumado a la salsa que es ligera pero agridulce. Yukihira, Erina-cchi…¿Qué tan profundas son las habilidades de este mocoso? ¡El risotto hibrido que hizo fue una respuesta excelente! No podría imaginar un platillo mejor)

En ese momento aparece Soma con dos tazones en manos mientras libera su aura y sus ojos brillan en dorada mientras libera vapor de su boca con tan solo su aliento

(Que hombre tan aterrador) Pensó Yuuki (Puedo sentir…que puede superar el platillo casi perfecto de Yukihira Issei con una facilidad absoluta. No esperaba menos del [Dios de la Guerra Culinaria] e incluso lo llamaba algunos [El señor de los Shokugeki]) mientras que los jóvenes están intimidados e incluso Nathaly, puesto que había pasado años desde ella y su hermano vieron a su tío de esa manera

\- Gracias por esperar – Dijo el pelirrojo – Vamos, comiencen a comer – presentando su platillo

(Los platos que cocino ayer tenían un gran trabajo y pulido) Pensó Sayuri (¿Qué prepara en una competencia?)

\- Me honra presenciar un platillo de un antiguo integrante de los [10 Consejeros de Elite] – Comento Kyouka

\- Soma se hizo conocido debido a sus platillos innovadores y sorprendentes que impresionaban a los jueces que lo subestimaban debido a su sencilla indumentaria – Comento la matrona

\- ¡Mírenlo bien! – Dijo el pelirrojo – Es el [Palusami estilo Yukihira] –

\- ¡¿EH?! – Exclamaron al ver cómo eran espinacas en el bol que tenía verduras, en realidad era muy burdo

\- Ara, estoy muy decepcionada – Comento Nathaly – Te contuviste, Oji-sama –

(Si bien es cierto que la espinaca es ligera, puede que a Sayuri-san le sea muy simple) Pensó Kyouka analíticamente

\- ¡Mataku! ¡Otras de tus clásicas tonterías! – Exclamo Yuuki enojada - ¡Siempre has sido así! ¡Hacías locuras que en ocasiones te costaban [Shokugekis]! ¡Erina-cchi es demasiado complaciente contigo!

\- Bueno, era muy caprichoso en ese entonces – Comento Soma

\- ¡No has cambiado nada! – Exclamo la matrona molesta

\- ¿Are? – Pregunto Kuroka – Yuuki-san, a pesar de que luce sencillo en realidad se puede percibir más de lo que se ve a simple vista

\- Tienes razón – Comento la mencionada – Bien, comencemos a degustar – para tomar una cuchara que el mismo Soma les dio sorprendiendo a las 5 jueces luego del primer bocado

\- No esta mal…- Comento Sayuri – La espinaca es fácil de comer pero tiene un gran sabor dulce pero también un astringente pero delicado y delicioso

\- A pesar de ser contundente, puedo seguir comiendo… - Comento Yuuki

(O mejor dicho…) Pensaba Kyouka para seguir comiendo

"¡No puedo…dejar…de…comer!"

Pensaron la matrona y las 4 chicas al mismo tiempo, devorando el platillo del Yukihira mayor sorprendiendo al chico castaño rojizo

\- El caldo es algo que desconozco pero el sabor que puedo percibir es de leche de coco, cacao y ají – Dijo Yuuki – Pero eso es solo la superficie –

\- Creo que comienza a calentarse mi cuerpo – Comento Sayuri mientras se hace aire con su manos

\- Debe ser por el ají, la pimienta inglesa y el echalote, que su sabor esta entre la cebolla y el ajo. El ingrediente que cubre el picor de esos ingredientes es uno espeso pero profundo que te calienta poco a poco – Explico Kyouka

\- Tambien fue muy atento con las guarniciones – Comento Yuuki – Agrego finos cortes de raíces de loto y champiñones en tiras delgadas que frio hasta dorarlos. También agrego shiikate y zanahoria sobre carbón hasta chamuscarlos un poco y los sazono con sal de roca para liberar su dulzura. Como en la cocina francesa, preparo ingrediente de la mejor manera para profundizar sus sabores

\- El [Palusami] o Espinaca Cremosa de Coco es un estofado Samoano que lleva espinaca, hongos, echalotes y leche de coco. Como base al momento de servir use pulque y la bebida de cacao con chile guajillo original de la cocina prehispánica de México como base en el emplatado -

\- ¿Pulque? – Pregunto Issei

\- El pulque es una bebida alcohólica fermentada tradicional de México, cuyo origen es prehispánico y que se elabora a partir de la fermentación del mucílago o conocido en su tierra de origen como aguamiel del agave o maguey pulquero. Se consume habitualmente en México y partes de los Estados Unidos. Las entidades federativas mexicanas donde destaca su cultivo y consumo son la Ciudad de México, el estado de México, Guanajuato, Guerrero, Hidalgo, Michoacán, Morelos, Oaxaca, Puebla, Querétaro, San Luis Potosí, Guadalajara, Tlaxcala y Veracruz. Se le consideraba en la antigüedad, se desconoce su tiempo pero se dice que puede tener más de 2000 años. Pero más allá de las bondades hedónicas que el pulque ofrece a quien lo bebe, ya que induce un estado bastante placentero, la faceta medicinal y nutritiva de la "bebida de los dioses" es un aliciente más para procurar encuentros periódicos con ella. Por alta presencia de lactobacilos que regeneran la flora gastrointestinal, se considera particularmente efectivo en el tratamiento de úlceras gastroduodenales y gastritis, Entre diferentes grupos se utiliza para tratar malestares gastrointestinales y pérdida del apetito, así como ciertos padecimientos renales. El pulque es rico en bacterias con características probióticas que inhiben microorganismos patógenos. Se contempla la posibilidad de que ayude a reducir el colesterol por lo que podría ayudar a combatir problemas cardiovasculares. Altamente diurético. Las enzimas que contiene son muy eficientes en la activación del metabolismo. En la cocina es un gran danshi debido a que se "cura" o se le puede dar un sabor determinado – Explico Soma sorprendiendo a los jóvenes – El picor viene del chile guajillo que se combina con miel de maguey, vainas de vainilla y pasta de cacao. Esta es una bebida de la región maya

\- ¿Qué son los rectángulos de color oscuro? – Pregunto Kuroka curiosa - ¡Delicioso! – exclamo al darles un mordisco

\- Son rebanadas hechas con ahuahutle, miel de maíz, soja y sake. Sazonadas con anís estrellado, canela, hinojo, cilantro, cardamomo y jengibre en menor cantidad como agregue 3 clavos de olor. Siendo que el ahuahutle lo molí y lo agregue a la leche de coco junto con un toque de jugo de piña y nuez moscada – Explico el pelirrojo – Me inspire en un dulce típico de ese país llamado Alegría. Esta sería una versión de ese dulce pero como un tipo de suplemento que sustituya a la carne -

\- ¿Ahuahutle? – Pregunto Sayuri

\- El ahuahutle es la hueva de una pulga de agua llamada axayácatl que habita en las regiones del Valle de México – Explico Kyouka - Se pesca con red y se procede a su tueste antes de comerlo; la ahuautle se obtiene colocando en la orilla de los lagos unos tules donde el axayácatl adulto deja sus huevos, que posteriormente se orean, secan y tuestan. En la actualidad, el axayácatl se consume tostado, mientras que la ahuautle se suele preparar en tortas rebozadas en huevo y fritas, pero también en tamales o mixiotes. Su mayor consumo se produce en Cuaresma y Nochebuena. El cultivo de estas especies es simple y barato, aunque alcanzan altos precios en el mercado por la alta demanda. Además, se encuentran en peligro por la desecación y polución de los lagos en los que tienen su hábitat. Es considerado un ingrediente gourmet al cual se le ha llamado alrededor del mundo "el caviar mexicano" o "el caviar azteca" –

\- Es tan ligero y sustancioso pero en especial crujiente – Comento Nathaly emocionada

\- Es muy rico en proteínas, con unos porcentajes de proteína digestible, respectivamente, del 61,96 y el 63,88 por ciento – Explico Soma – Esta hueva también puede tomar el sabor del ingrediente con el que se le combina debido a su "sabor neutro". Debido a esto, es altamente demandado y usado en las comidas vegetarianas y macrobióticas puesto que no lleva carnes ni productos lácteos. Esta versión que hice usando ese ingrediente, puede considerarse al nivel del Tempeh, en cuanto al elemento de las proteínas -

\- ¿Es un estofado vegetariano? – Pregunto la peli purpura sorprendida

\- Correcto – Respondió el pelirrojo – Solo use elementos de Entomofagia, que es la cocina a base de insectos, especias y verduras…no tiene ni un gramos de carne. En un viaje que recientemente hicimos a México, preguntamos por lo más representativo del país por lo que nos llevaron al sur, sureste, centro y norte del país. Siendo que en estados de esas regiones mi esposa y yo aprendimos mucho sobre la cocina prehispánica. A partir de ahí empezamos a ir a las zonas rurales donde esta cocina se preserva en estos tiempos y nos dedicamos a aprender de esos guardianes culinarios. Este estofado se basa en lo que aprendí en esos dos lugares y reforcé mis raíces japonesas

(Ya veo, al combinar los elementos mexicanos y samoanos creo un unami dinámico, sin energía y muy nutritivo que es perfecto para empezar un día…) ¡Espera, Soma! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que este estofado ligero que tiene una base tan compleja es 100% vegano?! - exclamo asombrado

\- Usar carnes o productos animales para crear unami es sencillo para incluso un principiante. Pero este estofado no tiene ni carne ni pescado. Eso es lo que lo hace interesante – Comento el pelirrojo

(¡No me lo puedo creer!) Pensó la peli ámbar (Tan solo uso el pulque, el chile, el cacao, el ahuahutle y otros ingredientes que no son de origen animal para hacer que un platillo tan sencillo a simple vista sea digno de un restaurante o incluso de los mismos dioses. ¿Cuántas ideas introdujo en este plato? ¡Contiene toda una vida de experiencia de viajes alrededor del mundo)

(¡A pesar de su fuerte y astringente sabor, no puedo dejar de comer la espinaca o el caldo sin hartarte!) Pensó Sayuri

(Es un platillo que fusiona 3 culturas que hacen armonía en su solo punto en el cual te sientes bien por dentro y fuera) Pensó Kuroka

(Que picor más agradable) Pensó Kyouka (¡Su energía recorre mis venas!)

(¡Siento como calienta y revitaliza mi exterior como interior!) Pensó Yuuki (¡Mis células regresan a su antigua gloria!)

"¡Regresan! ¡Regresan! ¡REGRESAN!" Exclamaron mentalmente los jueces mientras que todos vuelven a ser niños y Yuuki a su yo de 15 años - ¡Gracias por la comida! –

\- Woah! – Exclamo Issei al ver esto

\- Bueno, es hora de juzgar – Dijo Yuuki con la piel blanca y tersa

\- Que alivio, fue mi imaginación – Comento Issei – Aunque sus pieles parecen de bebé

\- El plato de Soma o Ise-chan – Dijo la matrona - ¡Presenten el platillo más delicioso! – exclamo firmemente mientras que padre e hijo están cruzados de brazos

Las 4 chicas y la matrona presentaron el bol de Soma, mientras que la jóvenes estaban cabizbajas

\- Es unánime – Dijo la peli ámbar - ¡El ganador es Soma! – mientras este se quita su cinta y el mandil

\- ¡Ojala les haya gustado! – Dijo el pelirrojo mientras su hijo hizo lo mismo pero lentamente para meditar lo que paso hoy - Fuuu –suspiro calmadamente

(Ambos incluyeron el elemento sorpresa) Pensó Yuuki (Innovación, consideración por sus comensales y necesidades matutinas. Pero después de probar su estofado samoano de espinacas y leche de coco, el de Ise-chan perdió mucho impacto. ¡Soma gano por completo!)

\- Ise-kun – Dijo Kyouka – Tu platillo fue delicioso y es la primera vez que pruebo algo así en mi vida. Pero me pareció un poco apagado. Aunque era de mañana, acababa de arar la tierra. Así que quería algo más sustancioso que Soma-san me dio en su platillo – comento algo triste por no darle el visto bueno al platillo de su crush

(Ya veo) Pensó Issei (Mi platillo estaba diseñado para minimizar el riesgo de no cumplir con sus necesidades. Pero papá, lo diseño para satisfacer al máximo a los jueces y ayudar a Aldini-imouto)

\- Admito que has madurado un poco – Dijo Soma llamando la atención de su retoño – Después de que tu madre me dijo como te fue en la [Concentración Infernal], supuse que pasaste al siguiente nivel…si bien no es lo que esperaba, es algo digno de alabarse. Un risotto hibrido con una salsa muy original, es un platillo muy interesante que estremecería a Erina. Escucha, Issei y ustedes 4 como díganselo a los demás. Mientras estés en [Toutsuki], tendrás encuentros, aprovecha eso para curtirte. Y esto último es solo para Issei, no pierdas hasta que vuelva a derrotarte- luego de golpear levemente con la parte lateral derecha de su mano del mismo lado el pecho de su hijo

\- Asi que se comunican por medio de la cocina, ¿eh? – Comento la matrona – Son igualitos –

\- Pero más importante aún – Dijo Soma para sacar una libretita – Esta es tu derrota 391 ante mí, issei… -

\- ¡Oye! – Exclamo el mencionado molesto para que empezaran a escribir

\- ¿Eh? – Preguntaron las 4 chicas

\- Me quede con otra victoria – Comento el pelirrojo – Ganarte todo el tiempo no es nada gratificante, Issei. Seguramente esto hará que tu madre te ponga a practicar más cuando te vea de nuevo

\- ¡Callate! – Respondió el chico - ¡Ya verás la próxima vez!

Las mujeres de la sala estaban completamente pasmada puesto que nunca imaginaron que…

\- ¡¿L-Llevan un registro?! – Pregunto Kuroka sorprendida con una gota de sudor en su cabeza como las demás - ¿Lo han hecho en todos sus encuentros?

\- Parece que pueden ser meticulosos en asuntos como este – Comento Yuuki

(Asi que lo has enfrentado todo este tiempo, Ise-kun) Pensó Sayuri (Has competido con tus increíbles padres y experimentado la frustración una y otra vez) ¡Ise-kun! - Exclamo asustando al chico

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el mencionado

\- ¡Yo también me esforzare! – Dijo la rubia

\- Ah…¿O…k? – Respondió el castaño rojizo

Minutos después

Issei y Sayuri junto con las demás venían platicando sobre lo asombroso que era Soma y le preguntaban cómo fueron sus derrotas contra su abuelo y madre.

\- Soma-sama es increible-nya – Comento Kuroka

\- Es verdad, no esperaba menos de quien es conocido como el [Dios de la Guerra] – Comento Nathaly

\- Supongo – Respondió Issei – Pero mi meta no ha cambiado, quiero llegar a la cima que papá y mamá vieron una vez…¡Ahora tengo más ganas de hacerlo que antes! – estirando su mano, puesto que supo el motivo por el cual su padre era el 2° asiento, haciendo que se fuera de espaldas. Ahora sabía de donde saco esa personalidad tan despreocupada y algo holgazana. Esta meta hizo sonreír a las chicas

\- Bueno, vamos a dormir un poco – Comento Issei siendo apoyado por Sayuri, Kuroka, Kyouka y Nathaly

Entrada de Estrella Polar

\- Yare, yare ¿ya te vas? – Pregunto Yuuki - ¿Es que nunca descansas? Deberías aconsejarlo más y prepararlo para el día

\- Dejo que sea independiente, Ya aprenderá solo. Solo vine a comprobar el nivel de Issei y corrobore lo que me dijo Erina. Cuando despierte su 3° forma, en la cual demostrara su poder…empezara el camino para recuperar [Tousuki] – Comento Soma

\- Me imagine eso – Comento la matrona – Por eso lo desafiaste ¿no? La [Elección de Otoño] está cerca

\- Me conoces bien, quería ver lo que avanzo Issei y me voy relativamente conforme…pero aún le falta mucho para que me vuelva el [Dios de la Guerra] y lo tome en serio – Comento el pelirrojo – Nos vemos, Yuuki. Volvere a cocinarte algún día

(Rayos, a pesar de los años, no se te quita el espíritu viajero) Pensó Yuuki teniendo un recuerdo

Flashback

Estrella Polar – Hace 18 años

\- ¡¿EEEEEEH?! ¡¿Se van de viaje?! – Exclamo Yuuki

\- Si, Erina y yo decidimos viajar para ver lo que mi padre vio con sus propios ojos – Respondió Soma

\- Ya prepare el itinerario de nuestro primer año, luego de eso, iremos a la deriva – Comento Erina

\- Nos vemos – Se despidió el pelirrojo mientras lleva su maleta como la rubia miel

Fin del Flashback

Carretera

\- Perdóname Rias – Comento Akeno – Sé que debes de estar cansada pero tus padres querían que tú hicieras ese contrato –  
Pero su ojo de repente vislumbro una larga caballera roja que pasaba a su lado

\- ¡Detenga el coche! – Exclamo la morena sorprendiendo a la pelirroja y al chofer que obedeció su orden. La morena salió, solo para ver como este desapareció de donde lo vio

\- ¿Akeno? – Pregunto la pelirroja puesto que era la primera vez que hacia algo así

\- No, no fue nada – Comento la chica con una mano en su pecho y un leve sonrojo mientras mira la carretera recordando un recuerdo de su infancia

Estrella Polar

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo Yoshiko decepcionada - ¿Soma-san ya se fue?

\- ¿Cuándo? – Pregunto Sayuri

\- Hace poco – Dijo la peli ámbar – Tampoco se a donde fue

\- Es muy despreocupado – Comento Issei mientras lo miran para decirle "Tú no eres nadie para decir eso" – Pudo haberse despedido – dijo con una mano detrás de su cabeza

\- Que mal, yo quería que probara los huevo de [Estrella Polar] – Dijo la castaña rojiza de los bollos

\- Quería que me diera algunos consejos – Dijo Yurisa puesto que la impresiono mucho con la cena de ayer

\- Quería agradecerle por el [Palusami] del desayuno - Comento la Aldini menor

\- ¿[Palusami]? – Preguntaron las dos chicas

\- Si, Ise-kun y Soma-san se enfretaron en un Shokugeki – Respondió la rubia de cabello largo

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?! – Exclamo Yoshiko - ¡Que mala! ¡Que mala!

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? – Pregunto su hermana

\- Perdón, Perdón...

\- ¡Jamás!

\- Eres muy mala, Sayuri-chan –

\- Por cierto, Ise-kun – Comento la matrona – Soma dejo un mensaje -

\- ¿Mensaje – Pregunto el mencionado

\- Sí. "Recuerda ventilar el comedor de vez en cuando" – Repitió Yuuki

\- ¿El comedor? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo

\- ¿Por qué no vas a casa en las próximas vacaciones? – Comento la peli ámbar – Yoshiko y yo nos iremos como todos los demás volverán a casa –

\- ¿Y las Aldini? – Pregunto Issei

\- Por lo que me dijeron, su padre ya pago su vuelo de ida y de vuelta como deben de actualizar su Visa – Comento la antigua 10° consejera

\- Distrito Comercial Sumedori –

Irina pasaba por el lugar mientras recordaba los momentos que paso ahí junto con su amigo de la infancia e interés amoroso mientras suspira pesadamente

*¿Qué pasa, Irina?* Dijo una voz para dejar ver a una joven de alrededor de la edad de Issei con el cabello corto de color azul claro con un mechón verde a altura de la frente y ojos color café. Lleva el uniforme de una escuela normal de preparatoria en Japón. Ella también llevaba un crucifijo alrededor del cuello

Parece un nuevo personaje hace acto de presencia pero lo que no se sabe, es cuanyo afectara en la vida de nuestro joven protagonista...

fin del capitulo 8

espero que les haya gustado y como siempre éspero sus comentarios..

Nota: este capitulo fue hecho con ayuda de Zerokaien mi gran colaborador


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

En alguna parte del Toutsuki

Muchos pensarían que la única familia adinerada dueña de varios restaurantes y hoteles que vive en la Academia son los gremory, pues no es asi también en la gran academia viven otras familias, los phoenix, los sitri, Bael y otras mas que están asociados con la familia dueña de la academia Totsuki, pero hoy no hablaremos de ninguna de estas familias.

Hoy nos centraremos un poco en la heredera de cierta familia conocida como Agares, que son especialistas en la comida italiana y es dueña de muchos restaurantes gourmet que se encuentran en Japón e italia, pero solamente son superados por cierto restaurante conocido como La Trattoria Aldini que es un restaurante de masas ubicado en Florencia, Italia y le pertenece a la familia de Takumi Aldini y su hermano Isami Aldini, tambien es manejado por la esposa de takumi, Tadokoro Megumi o mejor dicho Megumi Aldini, madre de Sayuri y Yurisa Aldini.

Lógicamente es un restaurante de comida italiana que varía entre pastas, pizzas, calzone, lasaña, entre otras recetas y comidas tradicionales de Italia.  
Pero volviendo al tema, hoy nos centraremos un poco en cierta heredera agares..

Totsuki - Mansion Agares

TOC TOC TOC TOC

-Ojousama es hora de levantarse, recuerde que hoy tiene junta con los otros consejeros - Comento una maid que tocaba a la puerta de la habitación de cierta chica que en ese momento salia de su habitación como si hubiera esperado el llamado de su servidumbre

Se trata de Seekvaira Agares que es una mujer joven hermosa alrededor de sus últimos años de la adolescencia, con el pelo rubio largo con una indirecta ligera de los ojos verdes claros y rosados. Ella usa gafas y tiene una mirada fría y aguda.

Ella usa el uniforme de la academia totsuki pero a diferencia de las demás estudiantes, su uniforme cuenta con los accesorios con el sello de Agares en ellos se emiten un ambiente elegante, también lleva una mini falda correspondiente al uniforme y botas altas que se corresponde con su ropa elegante.

\- Ya se cuales son mis deberes, no tienes que repetírmelo - comento fríamente la chica a su sirvienta que se tenso inmediatamente al escuchar el tono de voz de su ama.. - aparte me tarde en salir por que estaba acomodando unas cosas de mi habitación eso es todo..

-l-lo siento seekvaira sama, pero es que pensé que se había quedado dormida, por eso vine a buscarla - comento la maid algo nerviosa pero sin mirar a los ojos de la chica que agudizo su mirada ante la joven maid..

-mi familia no te paga para que pienses, yo jamas en mi vida me he quedado dormida siempre he sido muy estricta con mis horarios de dormir, ahora largate de aqui si no quieres que te lance a patadas a la calle por tu incompetencia - exclamo con mucha frialdad la heredera agares..

-¡C-Con su permiso me retiro! - exclamo la maid muy nerviosa para luego retirarse rápidamente antes de seekvaira perdiera la paciencia

-¿Porque mis padres tenían que contratar gente tan incompetente para las labores domésticas? - exclamo con fastidio la heredera gremory mientras se masajea su frente después de pasar un mal momento son su servidumbre..

A diferencia de rias gremory que demuestra que es amable y suave con sus siervos o servidumbre, Seekvaira a demostrado ser todo lo contrario a ella, Seekvaira tiene una personalidad seria. también parece ser de temperamento corto y agudo, puede llegar a emitir una sensación de frialdad en lugar de tranquilidad y tiene un aura más estricta en comparación con Sona sitri que es aterrador.

RING RING RING RING RING

El teléfono celular de la heredera Agares comenzó a sonar repentinamente, esto hizo suspirar a seekvaira ya que sabia quien la estaba llamando…

\- hola - dijo Seekvaira

*¡Seek-chan ya te tardaste en llegar a la reunión, recuerda que tu, yo, sona y tsubaki seriamos las que organizaríamos la elección de otoño de este año!* exclamo una voz un poco molesta desde el otro lado de la linea..

Se trataba de Rias gremory, el tercer asiento de la elite..

-¡Ya te dije que no me llames así Rías, llámame por mi nombre completo, en segunda no he olvidado que soy una de las encargadas para realizar ese evento asi que deja de estar molestando cada vez que puedes! - grito bastante enojada la heredera Agares a Rias gremory que solo se reía desde el otro lado de la línea

*Seek-chan eres tan linda cuando te enojas, pero hablando enserio quiero que estés aquí en 15 minutos para que comencemos la reunión* dijo Rias para luego colgar..

-¡Estúpida, se cree mucho porque sus padres son los dueños de toda la [Academia Toutsuki]! - Dijo Seekvaira con mucho enojo mientras pisaba el suelo bastante frustrada…- ¡Mi familia también estuvo a punto de comprar este lugar pero se nos adelantaron los Gremory, si no hubiera sido así yo sería la que le estuviera restregando en la cara a esa pelirroja mi posición como pariente del director!..- termino de decir para luego inhalar aire y luego exhalarlo para así lograr calmarse - Bien es mejor que ya me vaya si no esa idiota me estará llamando a cada minuto si llego tarde...

En ese momento la heredera Agares fue a la salida de su mansión para luego abordar una limusina de su familia que ya la estaba esperando para dirigirse finalmente a la sala de reuniones de la elite que esta ubicada en la que alguna vez fue la mansión de la familia nakiri, que ahora pertenece a la familia gremory..

En el camino hacia la Mansion Nakiri/ Gremory, Seekvaira observaba el hermoso cielo azul mientras avanzaba su limusina que iba en dirección a la Mansión donde vive Rías Gremory..

(¿Porque estoy rodeada de idiotas? ¿por qué no pueden ser como ese chico que conocí cuando era niña?) Penso con nostalgia la heredera Agares

-Ojousama llegaremos en unos 5 minutos a la mansión de la señorita Rias - exclamo chofer mientras mantenía su vista en el camino  
Esto saco de sus pensamientos a la heredera Agares que volvió a su personalidad habitual…

Mansión Nakiri/Gremory

\- ¡Por fin llegue! - Exclamo Seekvaira agotada mientras bajaba de su limusina

*¡Mooooo te tardaste mucho seek chan! * Exclamo una voz no muy lejos

En ese momento Seekvaira vio a una hermosa mujer con una figura voluptuosa, de piel clara con ojos azul celeste casi verdosos y un característico cabello color carmesí que le llega hasta los muslos, con una sola hebra de caballo (que en Japón se conoce como Ahoge ( o el pelo idiota) que sobresale de la parte superior de su cabeza. También tiene largo el flequillo que aparte de tapar parte de su frente enmarca su cara al estar más largo por los laterales de esta y viste el uniforme femenino de totsuki.

\- ¡Deja de llamarme así estúpida Rias, tu ni nadie de esta academia tiene el derecho de decirme de esa manera solamente un chico puede llamarme así! - Grito a todo pulmón la rubia mientras señala a mencionada, pero después de unos momentos se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, así que se tapó la boca inmediatamente para intentar fingir que no había dicho nada pero ya era muy tarde, la pelirroja había escuchado...

\- Jo-jo, así que Seek-chan está enamorada - Dijo Rias con una sonrisa burlona - Llegue a pensar que te quedarías soltera toda tu vida, después de todo tienes un carácter más horrible que el de Sona

\- ¡Ca-cállate! - Exclamo seekvaira avergonzada

\- No tienes por qué avergonzarte, después de todo es normal para nuestra edad el enamorarnos, aunque para nosotras es más difícil encontrar un buen chico que no solo nos vea como un pedazo de carne o que no quiera nuestra fortuna – Comento la pelirroja con cierta amargura

\- Rias tú no estás en posición de hablar después de todo tus padres te están obligando a casarte con Raiser Phoenix - Dijo Seekvaira con indiferencia mientras se acomodaba sus gafas y volvía a su personalidad habitual

\- Bueno eso cambiara el día de mañana - Dijo Rias con mucha seguridad

Sus palabras desconcertaron bastante a Seekvaria, puesto que no podía deducir el significado de esas palabras

*Oh Seekvaira-san que bueno que ya llegaste, por fin podremos comenzar con la reunión* Dijo una persona que se acercaba a las dos herederas que vieron a una chica de 1,70 cm. de altura con el pelo negro hasta más de la mitad de la espalda. Tiene un flequillo abierto heterotrófico y ojos de color castaño claro. Utiliza el uniforme de la [Academia Toutsuki], aunque también lleva gafas azules con semi-montura de cristales cuadrados

\- Tsubaki chan – Dijo la pelirroja

\- Shinra-san es bueno verte, al fin podre platicar con alguien más maduro – Dijo Seekvaria un poco más amable que con Rias

Tsubaki Shinra es conocida como [La liebre blanca de Toutsuki], de la división de preparatoria primer año y el actual octavo asiento de la elite.  
Al igual que Sona y Seekvaira, Tsubaki tiene una personalidad seria y rara vez se ve sonriendo. Ella a diferencia de casi todos los asientos se preocupa profundamente por sus compañeros y ayuda a muchos estudiantes cuando ve que tienen un bajo rendimiento o no comprenden métodos de cocina

\- Bien, ahora ya estamos todas, así podremos comenzar la reunión - Dijo tsubaki - No hay que perder el tiempo, tenemos un evento que organizar y escoger a los participantes -

\- Tienes razón es mejor que nos apresuremos si queremos que salga todo excelente – Comento la heredera Gremory..

\- No podría estar más de acuerdo - Dijo Seekvaira para que las 3 chicas se dirigieran a la sala de reuniones donde las esperaba pacientemente cierta heredera Sitri que aun se encontraba frustrada por la derrota de sus siervas ante Saji Genshirou, su amor platónico no correspondido…

No lo admitía, pero se había enamorado de él luego de probar el Confit Byaldi que le gano a Tsubasa y Ruruko. Puesto que era el plato digno de un dios, a su parecer. Ante sus ojos no habia mejor chef que Saji. Ahora más que nunca lo quería como su siervo, o mejor dicho, su prometido

Mientras tanto en Estrella Polar

Todo mundo había abandonado el lugar a excepción de Issei, Yuuji, Yuuki y su hija Yoshiko

\- Bueno solamente faltan 2 que abandonen este lugar y así poder irme con Yoshiko a visitar "ese lugar" - Dijo Yuuki que vestía de forma más formal como su hija tenía el cabello suelto mientras esperaba salieran los dos últimos residentes. El hijo de Akira y Hisako, ni siquiera había salido de su habitación - ¡Oigan mocosos más valen que salgan rápido si no quieren yo misma vaya a buscarlos para sacarlos! ¡¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que me tengo que ir, si no pierdo mi vuelo?! – exclamo enojada

-Ya ya ya...no es necesario que grites Yuuki-san. Disculpa por la tardanza pero es que estaba preparando mi itinerario... – Respondió Issei que bajaba con su maleta y con la ropa de su restaurante

-¿Itinerario?...¿No me digas que piensas ir a buscar ingredientes a los mercados cercanos a [Toutsuki] antes de ir a casa? - Pregunto Yoshiko

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡El primer día que vine para [Toutsuki] pude ver muchos mercados donde venden muchos ingredientes interesantes que podría usar para crear nuevas recetas! - Exclamo Issei emocionado

\- Vaya que si eres idéntico a tu padre, él tiene esa misma mala costumbre de ir a buscar ingredientes extraños para realizar sus aberraciones de comida – Comento Yuuki nada sorprendida por la conducta del hijo de Soma - Solo espero que estés consciente que tardaras varias horas en recorrer cada mercado cercano a la escuela... -

\- Lo estoy no te preocupes Yuuki san, bueno me voy nos veremos después..- Exclamo Issei para irse

\- Ahora solo falta Hayama - Dijo Yoshiko..

\- Ese chico no saldrá de aquí, no al menos por voluntad propia – Comento la matrona

\- ¿A qué te refieres mamá?- Pregunto la hija de la [Santa Madre de Estrella Polar]

\- Veras ¿tú por qué crees que Yuuji-chan no ha salido de su habitación? - Pregunto la peli ambar

\- Porque es un amargado anti social que no quiere a nadie más que a sí mismo – Respondió Yoshiko

-No es por eso, creo yo... – Respondió la ex-consejera - Pero lo que quiero decir es que ese chico no quiere regresar a casa

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no querría regresar a casa? – Pregunto Yoshiko completamente confundida - Su madre es una mujer muy amable, atenta y cariñosa. Algo de lo que deberías aprender mamá – comento en voz muy baja para que su progenitora no escuchara pero su plan no funciono, porque la escucho

\- De hecho es por eso Yoshi – Respondió la mencionada algo enojada – Hisako-cchi es demasiado cariñosa con Yuuji, al punto que lo agobia con todo ese cariño cada vez que regresa a casa, por eso es que no quiere regresar y más ahora que ella llamo hace unos días diciendo que ya tenía organizado los días de vacaciones, donde prácticamente se la pasaría con ella realizando todo tipo de actividades de madre e hijo – Dijo la matrona

\- Pues no suena tan mal como tú lo dices - Dijo la mencionada

\- No es malo, pero yuuji es idéntico a su padre y odia ese tipo de cosas – Comento su madre - Pero conociendo a Hisako-cchi hará cualquier cosa para estar con su hijo y si es necesario lo obligara a pasar tiempo de calidad con ella, sin importarle lo que piense ese muchacho – termino de decir para…

PAAAF

Alguien abrió violentamente la puerta de la entrada sorprendiendo a madre e hija que inmediatamente vieron a una mujer de tez blanca y estatura media con un cuerpo bien definido y esbelto, sus ojos son de color marrón cobrizo y tiene el pelo corto hasta los hombros dejando un flequillo sobre su frente, este es de color rosa pálido, sus facciones muestran una serena y exquisita hermosura. Era la ex-asistente de Nakiri Erina, se trataba de Arato Hisako o como era actualmente conocida, Hayama Hisako. La cual que no se veía nada contenta

-¡¿Dónde está?! - Pregunto la [Diosa de la Medicina] bastante enojada

\- Sigue en su habitación - Respondió yuuki de forma monótona – La habitación 211 - para que la peli rosada corriera hacia cierta habitación de la residencia, la abriera de una patada y la cerrara para que no saliera ningún ruido

\- Etto…mama...¿crees que Hayama estará bien? – Pregunto Yoshiko preocupada

\- Eso depende, si él sabe sacar su lado tierno ante su madre, saldrá de aquí por su propio pie... – Dijo la matrona del dormitorio

\- Entonces lo más probable es que salga inconsciente de la residencia... - Dijo Yoshiko con una cara póker face

5 minutos después

Hisako bajaba las escaleras con una gran sonrisa mientras cargaba un bulto. No era otro que Hayama Yuuji, su hijo. Este se encontraba completamente amarrado de pies a cabeza y tenía encintada la boca para evitar que hablara

\- Disculpa Yuuki-san por entrar de esa manera tan violenta pero como ves tenía un buen motivo para hacerlo – Dijo la peli rosa mientras señalaba con la mirada a su hijo que tenía varias lágrimas de frustración

\- No te preocupes, después de todo eres una vieja amiga y tu yuuji te hubieras evitado todo esto si hubieras accedido a ir casa, así hubieras evitado que tu madre chan viniera por ti y te llevara de esta manera – Comento divertida la encargada del dormitorio mientras que Yuuji volteaba la mirada con fastidio

\- Fue bueno verte, luego hablaremos con más calma cuando tengamos tiempo, nos vemos - Dijo Hisako para dirigirse a la puerta del lugar mientras cargaba a su hijo - Bien yuu-kun es hora de que pases tiempo de calidad con tu mamá, estoy muy ansiosa ya que tendremos muchas actividades divertidas que solamente tú y yo podremos disfrutar.. - para lanzarlo a dentro del auto que rento y ella se pusiera en el asiento del conductor, para encenderlo e irse

\- La mamá de Hayama tiene una manera muy extraña de mostrar su amor hacia él - Dijo Yoshiko algo desconcertada después de ver como se llevaron a su amigo

\- Bueno Hisako-cchi ha tratado de ser una buena madre desde que nació Yuuji y su pequeña hija pero creo que a veces exagera en las formas que muestra su amor. Pero este es a raíz que el clan Nakiri se sumergió en las sombras, el clan Arato se dispersó como perdió su empleo de asistente – Comento Yuuki - Pero bueno no es tan mala como Alice-cchi que obliga a Kyou a ver novelas todo el día abrazada de él, cuando el oída esas cosas o como Erina-cchi que golpea a Ise-kun y tiene un complejo extraño de no dejar que tenga novia a menos que le gane la pretendiente en un [Shokugeki]

(Mamá creo que tú no eres nadie para criticar, cuando tú de entre todas ellas eres la peor) Pensó la castaña rojiza haciendo una cara graciosa

PAAWWW

\- ¡Kuuuuh! – Exclamo la chica sobándose en la cabeza

\- ¡Deja de estar pensando cosas groseras sobre tu madre! - Exclamo Yuuki después de darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a su hija

Mansión Gremory/Nakiri

\- Bien creo que con esos jueces serán más que suficientes para ambos grupos - Comento Sona Sitri mientras acomoda varios documentos – Solo hay que enviarles la invitación y que acepten

\- ¿Ahora que sigue en la lista? - Pregunto Rias

\- Tenemos que definir la lista de quienes participaran en la [Elección de Otoño] de este año... - Respondió Tsubaki mientras acomodaba sus gafas

\- Primero comencemos con mi candidato favorito, quien rompió el récord del [Dios de la Guerra, Indra] al servir más de 200 raciones en 25 minutos. Como también rompió el record de Nakiri Erina-sama al servir 415 raciones, ¡hablo de Yukihira Issei! - Exclamo Rías emocionada mientras que el mechón que sobre salía de su cabeza tomaba la forma de un corazón...

\- Oye Rias – Dijo Sona - ¿No crees que estas alabando demasiado a ese chef de segunda? - pregunto con un tono molesto

\- ¿Chef de segunda dices? – Pregunto la mencionada molesta – Se nota que no probaste el [Huevo Benedicto] que hizo. ¡Es más que obvio que es un Chef Gourmet al igual que nosotras y es el hijo de Erina-sama! - exclamo maravillada la pelirroja - Aparte tu aun estas enojada porque ayudo como catador a esa pareja a ganarle a 2 de tus siervas, otra prueba más de sus grandes habilidades

\- Si aún estoy enojada – Confeso la heredera Sitri – Pero no por eso las expulse de mi clan al igual que tú lo hiciste con una de las hermanas Toujou que curiosamente también perdió contra Yukihira Issei - comento seriamente para que a la pelirroja cambiara aun rostro póker face con una mirada afilada

\- Ya van a comenzar - Mustio Seekvaira fastidiada

\- ¡Kuroka sabía a lo que se atenía si me fallaba! – Exclamo Rias - ¡Detesto los errores y encima se fue a [Estrella Polar] para estar detrás de él! ¡Aunque al menos ella perdió directamente con Ise y no con un par de inútiles sin talento! – argumento con una sonrisa mientras una vena se marcaba en su frete. Por su parte, la pelinegra era rodeada por un aura completamente negra

\- Bueno al menos ellas conservaron su dignidad, no como alguien que conozco que casi se le está arrodillando aun pobre idiota que ni siquiera sabe que existe, solo para que trabaje para ella - Respondió la morena de cabello corto

\- Al menos yo tengo dos buenas razones por la que él se enamoraría de mí – Dijo la pelirroja cruzando de brazos, realzando sus grandes pechos – Yo no le ruego, simplemente le hago ver que el mejor lugar que puede tener es a mi lado mientras sostiene mi mano con mucho amor

\- Se nota que tienes más pecho que cerebro –Dijo la pelinegra – A menos yo no babeo como idiota al verlo caminar por los pasillos de la academia - golpeando el orgullo de Rias que saco uno de sus cuchillos de quien sabe donde

\- Bien ya me hartaste, vamos a la [Arena Shokugeki] – Dijo Rias friamente - ¡Ahí te enseñare a que me tengas más respeto! – exclamo con firmeza

\- ¿Respeto dices?...claro que te tengo respeto, tanto como Yukihira Issei te lo tiene – Respondió Sona sarcásticamente que al igual que la pelirroja sacaba su cuchillo - Y si quieres un [Shokugeki] porque no lo hacemos aqui mismo, no es necesario que vayamos tan lejos para que te patee el trasero Rías

Ambas chicas comenzaran a sacar su espíritu de guerra, ambas estaban listas para comenzar una guerra donde solo saldría una ganadora pero…

\- Seekvaria-san…- Pidió Tsubaki

PAW PAW

-¡ITEEEEEEEE! - Exclamaron Rias y Sona adoloridas después de haber recibidos 2 fuertes golpes en la cabeza que hizo resonar su cráneo  
Cuando vieron quien las golpeo, se encontraron con la heredera Agares que no estaba nada contenta

\- ¡Son unas idiotas! - Exclamo fríamente la heredera Agares - ¡Vinimos a organizar un evento no a que discutieran por cosas sin importancia! ¡No me importa sus problemas personales, pero quiero que les quede claro que si vuelven a discutir en mi presencia conocerán el verdadero dolor!... ¿quedo claro?- pregunto gélidamente

\- ¡S-Si! - Respondieron ambas chicas bastante asustadas

Seekvaira Agares es la mejor cuando se trata de calmar a las amigas y rivales de la infancia, Sona Sitri y Rias Gremory, siempre ha sido de poca paciencia cuando se trata de soportar las peleas constantes de ambas herederas, así que lo único que hace para calmarlas es golpearlas muy duro en la cabeza, hasta la actualidad le ha funcionado para calmar las peleas de ambas chicas

\- Bien ahora que ya entendieron el punto de Seekvaira-san, creo que lo más razonable es que continuemos con lo que estábamos - Recomendó Tsubaki para que Rias y Sona aceptaran de mala gana - Ahora que ya recomenzamos el tema, en mi opinión creo que Yukihira Issei, independientemente de quien sea hijo, tiene lo que se necesita para la [Elección de Otoño] de este año. Lo demostró al romper los records más codiciados por todo los alumnos de primero. Su maestría con el [Live Cooking] y su nivel culinario son de alto grado. Ademas, sus referencias durante la concentración son más que excelentes, incluso la Chef Arato lo elogio

\- Ese chico arruino mis planes – Dijo Sona molesta – Pero debo reconocer que tiene bastante talento, así que acepto que participe – mustio levemente

\- Como dije antes y reafirmo, él tiene lo suficiente para participar en la [Elección] - Dijo Rias

Pero la única que no daba su opinión era Seekvaira que miraba cuidadosamente la foto del chico junto con unos papeles que contienen su información personal.

\- ¿Que pasa Seekvaira-san? - Pregunto Tsubaki

\- ¿Eh? – Pregunto la mencionada – N-nada, solo es que me es increíble pensar que este chico… no solo es el hijo de Nakiri Erina que era conocida como la [Lengua de Dios], si no también tiene un gran talento para la cocina como su madre. S-Si alguien lograra convencerlo que trabajara para él o ella, estoy segura que obtendría al siervo más fuerte de la historia de [Toutsuki] - Dijo la mencionada con cierta duda en sus palabras

A Tsubaki y Sona pero principalmente a Rias se les hizo algo sospechoso que la heredera Agares hablara de forma nerviosa cuando veía la foto de aquel chico con el que jamás a cruzado palabra alguna hasta el día de hoy...

\- ¿No me digas que estas interesada en él? - Pregunto Tsubaki algo desconcertada – Admito que es apuesto pero…

\- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Eso es algo inaudito! - Exclamo Rias bastante furiosa mientras se acercaba lentamente a Seekvaira que se puso bastante nerviosa - ¡Ni se te ocurra poner tus dedos encima de Ise, él es mío y solo mío, ningún otro asiento o chica tiene derecho de tocarlo! – decreto de forma posesiva

\- ¿Ise? – Pregunto Sona - ¿Desde cuándo llamas a Yukihira por su nombre? -

\- Desde que me di cuenta que es especial para mí - Comento orgullosa la pelirroja

\- Aja, especial. A mí no me vengas con ese cuento – Dijo Sona - Tu solo estas interesada en él por qué te enteraste de que es hijo de la [Lengua de Dios]. Pero sinceramente no es tan genial como lo pintas Rías, puede que sea hijo de Nakiri Erina pero reconoce que es un completo imbécil que solo se mete en donde no lo llaman, aparte él estará aqui 3 años, en ese tiempo lo puedo volver mi siervo, eso sería muy beneficioso para mí como para mi familia. Y si quiero, me caso con él – comento arrogantemente

\- ¡Eso jamás Sona! – Exclamo la pelirroja - ¡Él es un Gremory por ley! ¡Si alguien va a ser su esposa, soy yo!

En ese momento ambas chicas comenzaron a forcejear para decidir a qué familia iba a pertenecer nuestro querido héroe, por otra lado Seekvaira simplemente se levantó de su lugar mientras masajeaba su frente. Mostraba un rostro complicado

\- ¿Te sientes mal Seekvaira-san? ¿O estas enojada porque Sona y Rias no dejan de pelear? – Pregunto Tsubaki preocupada por su colega

\- Un poco de ambas, iré a tomar algo de aire de fresco en lo que terminan estas 2 de discutir, si preguntan a donde fui solo diles que fui a buscar unas cosas y regresare en unos 15 minutos... – Respondió la heredera Agares para luego salir del lugar, llevándose su morral y la foto del primer participante de la [Elección]

Momentos después - En alguna parte del jardín de la Mansión Gremory/Nakiri

\- Estoy segura que es él – Dijo la rubia – No tengo duda, ahora después de tanto tiempo por fin nos volveremos a reencontrar - comento así misma con una bella sonrisa que era lo opuesto a su rostro frio y duro casi sin emociones que la caracteriza...

Flashback

\- Distrito Comercial Sumiredouri - hace 10 años

Una pequeña niña rubia de años de edad que lleva un vestido blanco bajo un impermeable verde grande que tiene una cola con una cinta rosada atada a ella, con un par de capuchas de orejas de gato se encontraba parada afuera de un Manga Store, estaba en espera a que abrieran el lugar ya que se encontraba cerrado...

\- ¡Solo unos momentos más y por fin poder comprarlo! - Comento emocionada la pequeña niña

En ese momento la puerta del lugar se abrió después de que la pequeña niña hablase, esto emociono a la pequeña niña que corrió adentro del lugar para buscar lo que tanto quería comprar...

Momentos después

La pequeña niña ya había recorrido toda la tienda pero no encontró su producto que tanto buscaba pero aun no perdía la esperanza..

\- Eh...no está, no lo veo por ninguna parte, supongo que la encargada del lugar lo tiene en la caja - Se dijo así misma la pequeña niña para ir a donde estaba la encargada parada y le preguntase sobre lo que estaba buscando...

\- Creo que aún tengo uno guardado - Comento la vendedora del lugar para ir a buscar en una caja - ¡oh pequeña estas de suerte aun me que un número y parece que es el último!

\- ¡Genial! ¡Por favor démelo! - Dijo la pequeña niña para pagar su producto y se retirara del lugar felizmente para luego dirigirse a un parque cercano y se sentase en una banca que estaba vacia... - ¡Por fin el siguiente número que me faltaba por leer!

La pequeña niña comenzó a abrir lentamente el manga como si se tratase de un tesoro o algo sagrado, la emoción de la pequeña niña era más que evidente ya que no leía un manga cualquiera, iba a leer su manga favorito que era la franquicia Gundam. Era una gran fan del Mecha, a pesar de ser una niña. Por eso es que había esperado pacientemente fuera del manga store para comprarlo. Era el mejor día de su vida, un buen clima luego de la lluvia, unos cuantas golosinas para comer durante su lectura que compro cuando venía al parque y su manga favorito para leer.

Si era más que obvio, sería el mejor día de su vida y nada podría arruinarlo o eso creía

PAAAMMM

Una pelota golpeo en el rostro a la pequeña niña que estaba a punto de leer su manga favorito...

\- ¡Lo siento! - Exclamo un niño de cabello castaño rojizo que tiene el cabello corto y un ligeramente mecho largo que le llega a la frente de la misma edad de la pequeña niña rubia - Disculpa si te golpee con mi pelota, es que estaba muy emocionado por venir al parque que patee mi pelota muy fuert...

El pequeño niño castaño rojizo no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la niña que había golpeado con su pelota le daba una mirada asesina

-¡Piérdete! - Exclamo enojada la pequeña niña para recomenzar su lectura pero -¡Noooooo! - Grito al ver que su manga callo directamente a un charco y se mojara por completo, esto hizo que fuera ya imposible de leer, puesto que la tinta como el papel se arruino

En ese momento en los ojos de la pequeña niña comenzaron a formarse pequeñas lágrimas mientras apretaba los puños por la frustración que sentía, le había costado tanto...

Tuvo que hacer muchas tareas en casa, estudiar hasta que le dolía la cabeza y privarse de comprarse sus dulces favoritos u otras cosas. Solamente para comprarse su manga favorito

\- Kugh…Ughnu…Snif – Gimoteaba la niña enojada y triste

\- ¡O-oye no llores, perdón no quise tirar tu manga, fue un accidente lo lamento! – Dijo el niño nervioso sacando algo de una mochila que tenía en su espalda - ¡Mira, para que veas que en verdad lo siento te daré el manga que traigo conmigo! Lo iba a leer en cuanto me aburriera de jugar con la pelota, pero ahora te lo doy a ti pero por favor no llores...

La pequeña niña rubia vio inmediatamente el manga que el chico le estaba ofreciendo, se sorprendió cuando vio que se trataba del mismo manga que ella había comprado…

\- ¡No puede ser! – Exclamo la niña mientras se limpia las lágrimas - Es el mismo que yo compre hace rato. La encargada del lugar me dijo que me vendió el último... ¿cómo puede ser que tú tengas otra copia?

\- Yo vivo en el distrito y mi mamá me lo compro hace días porque saque matricula en todas mis materias de la escuela como por otras cosas – Explico el castaño rojizo - Pero no había podido leerlo debido a que tengo muchas labores en casa pero para que no llores puedes quedártelo – comento con una gran sonrisa que la sonrojo...

\- G-Gracias, eres muy amable - Dijo la peque niña avergonzada mientras se cubría la cara con el manga

\- Me alegra que ya no estés triste, bueno me voy adiós - Exclamo aquel niño para irse a jugar a otro lado con su pelota – Y discúlpame por lo del manga

\- ¡E-Espera! - Grito la niña rubia - ¿T-te gustaría leer conmigo este manga? Sera m-más divertido si lo leemos juntos - comento avergonzada, para que en aquel niño se le formara una gran sonrisa de felicidad

\- ¡Por supuesto! - Exclamo con mucha felicidad, yéndose a sentarse junto a la niña

\- ¿P-por cierto cuál es tu nombre? - Pregunto la niña

\- Mi nombre es Issei pero puedes llamarme Ise si gustas - exclamo el chico con una sonrisa - ¿Y cuál es el tuyo?

\- S-Seekvaira pero puedes decirme Seek-chan ya que quieres que te llame Ise – Se presentó tímidamente la pequeña

\- Mucho gusto Seek-chan, espero que seamos buenos amigos de ahora en adelante - Exclamo el identificado como Issei mientras le extendía la mano a Seekvaira que se sonrojo a mas no poder

\- Y-yo también espero que seamos buenos amigos - Dijo Seekvaira que tomo amistosamente la mano de Issei y luego se pegaba más a él para comenzar a leer ese manga - ¿Quieres golosinas?... - ofreció la pequeña Seekvaira con una sonrisa para que issei las tomara...

Los minutos pasaron y el par de niños continuaron leyendo el manga sin ser interrumpidos mientras comían golosinas, después de un rato terminaron leer el manga como se acabaron los dulces

\- ¡Realmente el protagonista se lució en este volumen! ¡¿No lo crees Ise?! - Exclamo emocionada la pequeña Seekvaira

\- ¡Si le lucio Seek-chan... fue el mejor capitulo que he leído hasta ahorita! - Exclamo emocionado el pequeño Issei - ¡Rayos ya es muy tarde, mi mama me va a matar si ve que no llego antes del crepúsculo! – comento viendo la puesta de sol

En ese momento Issei se levantó, tomo su pelota que estaba debajo de la banca y se fue corriendo en línea recta sin mirar atrás

\- ¡Espera! ¡¿Nos volveremos a ver?! - Grito la pequeña Seekvaira para que Issei se detuviera

-¡Por supuesto vengo aquí todos los días! - Grito Issei con una sonrisa - ¡De hecho espero verte el día de mañana para que leamos otro manga, ahora quiero que leas uno de mi colección, así que por favor Seek-chan ven mañana a medio día para que podamos leerlo juntos!

\- ¡Claro que vendré te lo prometo! ¡Nos vemos mañana Ise! - Grito Seekvaira con una sonrisa

En ese momento Issei siguió con su camino sin mirar atrás pero con la seguridad de que volvería a encontrarse a su nueva amiga que recién había hecho..

Al día siguiente, Issei fue al parque donde se encontró con Seekvaira y así como lo prometió, ella lo estaba esperando sentada en la misma banca donde la había conocido por accidente

Pero al igual que el día anterior esta traía una bolsa de golosinas para disfrutar del manga pero esta vez era más grande para compartir con Issei que inmediatamente se sentó al lado de ella para comenzar a leer su manga

Asi fue, día tras día tras día, ambos niños se reunían diariamente en aquel parque para leer mangas o jugar.

Pero más que eso, ambos se reunían para disfrutar de la compañía del otro, al menos estuvieron haciendo eso durante un año hasta cierto día...

\- ¡¿Como que te vas Seek-chan?! - Pregunto Issei algo sorprendido..

\- Mis padres me dijeron que pronto nos vamos a mudar y vamos ir a vivir a otra parte, no sé exactamente a donde iremos pero sé que será muy lejos - Explico bastante desanimada la pequeña - ¡Pero antes de irme me gustaría regresarte esto!..

Seekvaira mostró el manga que el mismo Issei le había regalado en forma de disculpa hace un año, esto sorprendió al pequeño niño que no supo que decir

\- Yo sé que tú me lo regalaste como disculpa, pero ahora te lo quiero devolver, no quiero llevarme algo que te compro tu mamá. Desde hace tiempo quería regresarlo pero no encontraba el momento preciso para hacerlo Ise, así que por favor ahora tómalo como un regalo de mi parte...¡ya que no quiero que me olvides! – Exclamo Seek-chan - Me divertí mucho estando a tu lado y me gustaría que siguiéramos así por el resto de nuestras vidas, pero no puede ser, así que mínimo quiero que tomes el manga para que me recuerdes

La pequeña ya no pudo contener las lágrimas, realmente le partía el corazón separase de aquel chico que siempre se encargó de sacarles varias sonrisas pero no podía hacer nada cambiar las cosas...

\- Entonces es mejor que tú lo conserves - Dijo Issei sorprendiendo a Seekvaira - Quiero que lo guardes hasta el día que nos volvamos a encontrar y cuando ese día llegue me lo devolverás para que otra vez lo leamos juntos… ¿De acuerdo Seek-chan? - extendiendo su meñique

\- De acuerdo - Dijo Seekvaira mientras sujetaba el menique de Issei con el suyo - Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver Ise

En ese momento un auto comenzó tocar su claxon, esa fue la señal para que Seekvaira soltara el menique de issei.

\- Es hora Ise, me tengo que ir, hasta entonces - Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Seekvaira para darle un beso en la mejilla e ir al auto para luego abordarlo y este avanzara, pero lo que Seekvaira no se espero fue que Issei comenzara a correr tras el auto

\- ¡Seek-chan cuando regreses quiero que visites el restaurante de mi familia se llama Yukihira, yo mismo te preparare algo delicioso! - Grito Issei

\- ¡Lo hare no lo dudes! ¡Jamas olvidemos nuestra promesa! - Exclamo Seekvaira que se alejaba abordo del auto ante la vista de issei

Un mes después issei conoció a Irina que recién se mudó al distrito comercial

Fin del flashback

\- Ahora que vi los papeles de quienes van a participar en la [Elección de Otoño], pude saber que tú estabas en [Toutsuki]. Ahora te has vuelto más guapo, te dejaste crecer el cabello, esos hermosos ojos de color dorado y morado aun muestran ese brillo. Pero más que nada lo que me hizo reconocerte fue tu apellido, Yukihira, el mismo nombre del restaurante que le pertenece a tu familia - Dijo Seekvaira con mucha ternura - No me importa que tu madre sea Nakiri Erina, tu siempre has sido especial para mí - comento mientras sacaba de su saco el manga que Issei le regalo hace varios años para llevarlo a su pecho y abrazarlo con mucho amor..

Ella no lo sabía pero era observada a lo lejos por Tsubaki, Sona y Rias. Las 3 adolescentes estaban bastantes sorprendidas después de ver que la rubia era capaz de sonreír

\- Wow yo pensaba que era un robot sin sentimientos - Dijo Rias bastante sorprendida

\- Yo también pensé lo mismo, a pesar de que soy bastante estricta al menos sonrió debes en cuando, incluso Tsubaki lo hace y más cuando yuuto-kun está cerca - Comento Sona para que la mencionada se sonrojara

\- ¡Oye, Seekvaira! – Exclamo Rias - ¿Ya terminaste de pensar? ¡Debemos regresar a nuestras labores, recuerda que mientras más nos tardemos, más tiempo estaremos en [Toutsuki] y no podremos disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones! - grito sorprendiendo a la rubia que inmediatamente se tensó y guardo el manga dentro de su morral de nueva cuenta -

\- Tch, esa pelirroja – Mascullo la rubia - ¡Ya termine, ahora continuemos con el trabajo! - mientras regresaba a su personalidad habitual y se dirigiera a la sala de reuniones de la Mansión Gemory/Nakiri mientras era seguida por las otras herederas

\- ¿No crees que Seek-chan está muy rara? - Susurro Rias a Sona

\- Si pienso lo mismo, a lo mejor está en sus días y por eso está cambiando de humor constantemente – Respondió Sona en el mismo volumen de voz pero…

SLAP SLAP

Seekvaira se puso detrás de ellas y les dio un manotazo en la nuca, por lo que se sobaron por el dolor que sentían

\- Eso fue por decir cosas extrañas de mi a mis espaldas - Dijo la heredera Agares para seguir con su camino dejando a ambas chicas pensando

(Nos acaba de golpear en la cabeza, pero solo nos dio un zape y lo hizo con menos fuerza con las que nos agrede normalmente...es extraño) Pensaron ambas chicas para seguir a Seekvaira que curiosamente tenía una pequeña sonrisa

Comedor - Mansión Gremory/Nakiri - Al día siguiente

Rias estaba desayunando junto a dos personas uno de ellos era un hermosa mujer idéntica a la pelirroja pero cabello castaño corto que le llega a la espada alta y ojos morados. Vestida con unas pantimedias de cuerpo completo, vestido blanco y guanteletes a juego. En el medio de ellas se encontraba un hombre de mediana edad de largo cabello carmesí. Tiene los ojos azules verdosos, una barba carmesí, que nace desde su mentón en forma de cuernos, apuntando hacia la parte inferior de su boca. Usa una chaqueta blanca de interior negro con bordes dorados, pantalones de vestir blancos y zapatos negros.

Estas dos personas son los patriarcas del clan Gremory, Venelana y Zeoticus, dueños del conglomerado culinario mundial Gremory

\- Otou-sama, Okaa-sama – Dijo la heredera Gremory

\- ¿Qué pasa Rias? – Pregunto la identificada como Venelana

\- Quiero darles un anuncio importante – Comento la pelirroja

\- ¿De qué se trata? Hija – Pregunto el pelirrojo

\- Voy a anular el acuerdo matrimonial con Raiser Phenex – Solto la chica haciendo que sus padres escupieran el vino que bebían

\- ¡¿Acaso perdiste la razón?! – Exclamo el identificado como Zeoticus

\- ¡¿Sabes cuan importante es ese arreglo matrimonial para nuestro conglomerado?! - Pregunto Venelana molesta

\- Lo sé pero no pido eso sin dar nada a cambio – Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Pregunto la castaña

\- Quiero casarme con el hijo de la actual matriarca del clan Nakiri, [La Lengua de Dios], Erina Nakiri-sama – Respondió la pelirroja dejando en shock a sus padres

\- ¡¿E-Estas hablando en serio?! – Exclamo Zeoticus sorprendido. Puesto que si se daba ese matrimonio, sería beneficioso para ellos como para el clan Nakiri, desde su punto de vista

\- ¿Sabes quién es o si quiera dónde está? – Pregunto Venelana ansiosa de saber esa información

\- Si, su nombre es Yukihira Issei y se encuentra en [Toutsuki], vive actualmente en el dormitorio [Estrella Polar] – Respondió su hija  
Al oír el apellido del chico, Zeoticus se puso serio mientras que Venelana recordaba ese nombre con mucho amor y mucho anhelo

Distrito Comercial Sumiredouri

\- Hey ¿No sienten hambre? – Pregunto un chico de cabello castaño con lentes

\- ¿Quieren ir por algo de helado? – Pregunto un pelón de mentón largo y orejas grandes

\- No, yo quiero algo que llene más –

\- ¿Qué les parece carne? –

\- ¡Eso es! ¡Carne!

*¿Qué pasa, Irina?* Dijo una voz para dejar ver a una joven de alrededor de la edad de Issei con el cabello corto de color azul claro con mechón verde a altura de la frente y ojos color café. Lleva el uniforme de una escuela normal de preparatoria en Japón. Ella también lleva un crucifijo alrededor del cuello

*Cada día, miras alrededor cuando pasamos por el restaurante* Dijo una voz para dejar ver a una chica de cuerpo proporcionado y esbelto, cabello es de color castaño que lo lleva en forma de dos trenzas a sus lados, sus ojos son verdes y lleva gafas circulares de color rosado que lleva el uniforme de una academia normal de japon

-¡¿Eh…?! P-Para nada, Aika-chan, yo…- Negaba la castaña de coletas

\- ¡No mientas! – Exclamo la identificada como Aika – Estabas pensando en Yukihira

\- ¿Yukihira? – Pregunto la peli azul

\- ¿Ara? ¿No te lo dijo a pesar de que eres su mejor amiga, Xenovia? - Pregunto la chica de las trenzas – Yukihira Issei, su novio

\- Oh, así que ese es el chico por el que suspiras cada día e incluso tienes un dibujo en las pastas posteriores de tus libretas, Irina – Dijo la identificada como Xenovia golpeando una mano con el puño en forma de mazo

\- ¡C-Cállate idiota! – Exclamo la amiga de la infancia del castaño rojizo - ¿Q-Quien quiere de novio a un idiota, poco caballeroso e insensible? – pregunto cómo una Tsundere

\- Bueno, esto dice lo contrario – Comento Aika con una libreta de Irina donde efectivamente tenía un dibujo hecho a mano de Issei

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Exclamo la castaña de ojos morados avergonzada tomando la libreta y poniéndola en su pecho, aplastándola contra su busto

\- Maldito Yukihira – Mascullo el calvo

\- ¿Por qué siempre tiene la atención de las chicas lindas? – Pregunto el chico de gafas molesto

¡POW!

¡POW!

En ese momento ambos chicos recibieron un buen golpe que les dejo la mejilla sacando humo y en K.O.

\- ¡Déjenlo en paz, Motohama y Matsuda! – Exclamo la castaña de ojos morados – Además…Ise-kun solo es mi amigo de la infancia…- comento tímidamente con un fuerte sonrojo

\- ¡Es por eso que te dijes que te le confesaras en la secundaria! – Dijo Aika – Cuando te enteraste que iban a escuelas preparatorias diferentes, aunque no me sorprendió mucho saber que se fue a la [Academia Toutsuki]

\- ¿C-Como lo sabes? – Pregunto Irina puesto que ella se enteró cuando entro por una ventana a la casa de Issei sin permiso

\- Tengo mis fuentes – Dijo la chica porque en realidad ella lo vio durante la participación de su familia en la prueba del [Campamento Infernal] del [Resort Toutsuki]. Realmente se impresiono al verlo ahí y se maravilló con su [Huevo Benedicto], al solo darle el primer bocado – En verdad que eres una cobarde. ¡Lo siento! ¡Irina, lo siento! – comento la chica deprimiendo a Irina por lo que se disculpó para tratar de animarla y diciéndole que no era muy tarde, que podía llamarle o mandarle un correo pero…

\- La verdad es que no se…siento que no soy digna de él a pesar de que lo amo mucho – Comento Irina en un punto donde se veía tan linda y adorable para que la cortina de acero se levanta dejando ver a un adolescente castaño rojizo que tiene un ojo morado y uno dorado junto con el estilo del cabello de su padre pero lo tenía algo largo sus hombros siendo que lo demás lo tiene peinado hacia atrás y un único flequillo que se cierne sobre su rostro hasta la barbilla con una camisa blanca, su filipina y unos pantalones grises con zapatos cafés, siendo que su musculatura estaba desarrollada pero a pesar de eso tenía una figura atlética

\- Oh, pero si es Irina – Dijo el chico poniendo nerviosa a la chica que lo quiso golpear pero este lo detuvo con una mano como si nada – Ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos y lo primero que haces es atacarme, deberías ir a ver un psicólogo, creo que eres bipolar –

\- ¡¿Y-Yukihira?! – Exclamo Aika sorprendida como el par de chicos que veían con él

(Vaya, debo admitir que es muy guapo) Pensó Xenovia viendo al castaño rojizo

\- Oh, chicos, tanto tiempo sin verlos – Comento el chico - ¿Pero quién es ella? – pregunto curioso

\- Es verdad, ella es una alumna de transferencia que viene de Italia, Xenovia Quarta – Presento Aika – Está quedándose en la casa de Irina –

\- ¡Debiste habernos dicho que ibas a volver! – Exclamo Matsuda

\- Yukihira, ¿vas a reabrir el local? – Pregunto Motohama

\- Oh, no, solo vine a darle una mirada al lugar debido a que estoy de vacaciones por unos días por que suspendieron las clases debido a cosas administrativas de la escuela donde voy – Respondió el castaño animando un poco a la castaña de coletas puesto que tendría la oportunidad de poder decirle lo que siente

*¡Woah!* Exclamo una voz dejando a ver un vecino del distrito - ¡¿Yukihira está abierto?!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Es verdad!

En ese momento aparecieron varios habitantes del lugar para que se reunieran a donde estaba el castaño rojizo. Para que dos se hincaran y lo tomaran de la camisa

\- ¡Issei-chan, prepárame algo, por favor!

\- ¡A mi también!

\- ¡Y a mí!

\- ¡A mi igual, por favor!

\- Extrañe tanto su comedor

Al ver esto, el castaño rojizo decidió hacer algo que seguramente sus padres no se enojarían, por lo que sonrió

\- ¡Bien! – Exclamo Issei - ¡Voy a preparar los ingredientes en este momento! ¡El comedor Yukihira reabrirá temporalmente - poniéndose el mandil

\- ¡BANZAI! – Exclamaron la gente haciendo sonreír a Irina

Un poco más tarde

Issei empezaba a servir como a preparar sus platillos usando cosas que aprendió en el [SI de Comida Regional] como en los [Shokugekis] que ha tenido, en su experiencia en el [Resort Toutsuki] pero en especial con sus compañeros de [Estrella Polar]

\- ¡Sale Oyakodon y el set de Mappo Tofu! – Exclamo Issei

\- ¡Yahoo! – Exclamo Motohama

\- ¡He esperado tanto por esto! – Exclamo Matsuda

\- ¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga? – Pregunto Issei a Aika

\- No sabe que comer – Respondió la chica de lentes viendo como la peli azul no sabía que escoger y le costaba trabajo pronunciar el nombre de algunos platillos

\- ¿Y tú Irina? – Pregunto Irina

\- Me gustaría un Chaliapin -don – Dijo la castaña de ojos morados

\- ¿Chaliapin-don? – Pregunto Xenovia curiosa

\- Es un delicioso tazón de arroz con un filete suave y una deliciosa salsa de cebollines junto a un arroz blanco que tiene un sabor refrescante – Dijo la castaña – Es mi platillo favorito de "Yukihira" – comento babeando levemente

\- Creo que pediré eso también – Dijo la peli azul

\- A mi dame lo mismo que ellas, por favor – Dijo la chica de lentes

\- ¡Enseguida! – Dijo el castaño rojizo para preparar las ordenes y volver con los platillos - ¡Tres Chaliapin –don! Y para Quarta-san, una [Salsa Verde Japonesa] como acompañante junto con su tazón

\- ¡Genial! – Exclamo Irina

\- Espero que sepa bien, porque no pedí mi [Nori Bento Yukihira] por esto – Comento Aika

\- Se ve apetitoso – Dijo la peli azul para comerlo, empezándolo a devorar junto con la salsa verde – Todo esta excelente, la suavidad de la carne, el dulce pero profundo sabor de la salsa de cebollines y el arroz con un deje fresco sumado a la salsa verde….¡Es asombroso!

En ese momento Xenovia se lanzó a abrazar al chico, poniendo celosa a la amiga de la infancia del castaño rojizo

\- ¿Podrías soltarme? – Pidió Issei bastante confundido por la reacción de la chica – Tengo que hacer las órdenes de los demás clientes

\- Nunca…- Dijo la peli azul tiernamente

\- ¿Eh? – Pregunto el llamado [Deva] confundido

\- ¡L-Lo siento! – Exclamo la peli azul sonrojada, soltándolo y separándose rápidamente de él

\- Por cierto – Dijo la chica de lentes - ¿Dónde están tus padres y tu abuelo? ¿No estas con ellos?

\- Oh, los vi recientemente excepto al abuelo – Respondió el castaño rojizo –Es posible que hayan vuelto al extranjero otra vez

\- Issei-chan – Dijo un cliente - ¿Puedes añadirle brotes de guisantes de nieve salteados a mi pedido?

\- ¡Claro! – Exclamo el mencionado para ir a la cocina

\- ¿No crees que Issei-chan se ha vuelto un poco más confiable? – Dijo un cliente

\- Si, y solo han pasado 2 meses – Comento otro cliente que ya se le había subido el sake

(Ise-kun, realmente te has vuelto un poco más adulto) – Pensó la castaña de coletas con una hermosa sonrisa – (Es increible…pero de alguna manera…se siente como si se estuviera distanciándose de mi) – pensó con cierta tristeza

Más tarde ese día

Los clientes se iban satisfechos por la comida preparada por el menor de la familia dueña del restaurante

\- ¡Gracias por la comida! – Dijo un comensal

\- ¡Gracias por venir! – Exclamo Issei para ver a Aika frente a él - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto al notar lo sería que estaba

\- Podemos hablar afuera un momento – Dijo la chica de lentes

\- Sí, claro – Dijo el chico saliendo a la calle

\- ¿Quién era la chica con la que compartiste la estación de trabajo durante el buffet desayuno del [Resort Toutsuki]? – Pregunto Aika seriamente

\- Un momento – Interrumpido el castaño rojizo - ¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?

\- Dah, mi abuelo es quien es el productor de huevos que abastece el [Resort] – Respondió la castaña de lentes – Todos los años voy a ese buffet

\- Oh – Dijo el castaño rojizo

\- Pero volviendo al tema – Dijo la castaña de trenzas - ¿Me puedes decir que significa esto? – sacando su celular, enseñándole una foto donde estaba el junto a Rias Gremory, pero parecía que esta babeaba por él durante el buffet

\- Es alguien con quien no me llevo muy bien – Respondió Issei mosqueadamente

\- Yo no diría eso, parece que esta embobada por ti – Respondió Aika

\- Esa pelirroja es extraña, ni yo la entiendo – Comento el castaño rojizo con una mano detrás de su cabeza - E incluso mi madre piensa lo mismo mientras que la chica se mostró dudosa

Esto se debe a que ella salió con Issei durante un mes. Pero este como no sabe de mujeres, nunca se enteró que era su novia

Los motivos por los cuales terminaron fue… primero porque Erina no la aprobaba, segundo porque Irina le pidió de rodillas que terminara con él porque ella lo ama demasiado y tercero porque era demasiado lento e idiota, por lo que se desesperó al no llegar con él a 3° base. Sin embargo, eso le sirvió para ganar experiencia y andar con el capitán del equipo de baseball de su escuela. Pero no se comparaba con Issei que era muy guapo y sabia cocinar delicioso

\- Entremos, si no Irina se pondrá pesada – Comento Aika para que ambos chicos entraran viendo como la peli azul tenían un aura depresiva

\- ¿Qué les pasa? – Pregunto el castaño

\- ¡No es nada que te importe! – Exclamo Irina enojada

\- Oye, él lo pregunto por qué se preocupa por ti. Si sigues así, perderás puntos – Comento la castaña de lentes haciendo que la amiga de la infancia de Issei empezó llorar para lanzarse al pecho del chico que recibió su abrazo mientras que le acaricia la cabeza

\- Ya todo está bien, no tienes que llorar, Iri-chan – Dijo el castaño rojizo con una sonrisa para limpiarle las lagrimas

\- Tehehe, siempre sabes cómo calmarme, Ise-kun – Comento la mencionada con una sonrisa para que se sentaran y le contaran la situación - Veras Ise-kun – Dijo Irina – Xenovia y yo hemos incursionado en el mundo de las idol, siendo nuestro primer concierto en un festival artístico de la escuela. A pesar de eso, no hemos tenido mucho éxito, por lo que decidimos lanzarnos en internet…

\- Desgraciadamente nos hemos estancado – Dijo la peli azul – Aika-chan es nuestra representante pero…

\- A menos que tengan alguien que las apadrine, no podrán tocar en el [Tokyo Dome] o tener un contrato en una disquera – Completo la mencionada

Al ver esto se puso a pesar detenidamente la situación puesto que no era fácil, desde el asunto del Kaagare, Sumiredouri no había pasado por un auge. Simplemente se mantenía estable por el platillo de la [Tienda de Bentou Tomita]

\- Creo que tengo la solución – Comento el castaño - Por qué no hacemos un concierto aquí en el distrito y una feria donde las tiendas vendan en el concierto como Yukihira estará al aire libre para vender

\- ¡Wow! – Exclamo la castaña de lentes - ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió? – se preguntó algo molesta

\- Pero Ise-kun, falta nuestro padrino – Dijo la peli azul

\- Eso déjenmelo a mí – Dijo el hijo de los Yukihira para sacar su celular, empezando a buscar a sus contactos para seleccionar uno y ponerlo en alta voz

*¿Bueno?* Dijo una voz femenina

\- ¿Kobato-san? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo haciendo que Irina se ponga muy celosa

\- ¿Con quién habla? – Pregunto la peli azul curiosa

\- Es Kobato Miku, la vocalista de [Band Maid] – Respondió Issei como si nada y en voz baja

\- ¡¿?! – Iba a exclamar Irina pero Aika le tapo las bocas al par

– Miku-san, soy yo, Issei Yukihira

*Oh, Ise-chan ¿Cómo has estado?* Pregunto vocalista del grupo mencionado

\- Bien, no me quejo – Comento el mencionado casualmente

Esto sorprendió a las 3 chicas, puesto que no pensaron que el chico tenía contacto con gente famosa

\- Miku-san, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? – Pregunto el chico para que le contara su plan

*Lo siento, el grupo y yo te ayudaríamos con gusto pero estamos de gira por Osaka. Discúlpanos, Ise-chan* Se disculpó Miku avergonzada y triste

\- No te preocupes, espero verlas pronto y éxito en su gira – Dijo el heredero de Yukihira

*Saludos* Exclamaron las demás chicas para colgar

\- Entonces vamos con…- Dijo el chico para marcar a otra persona

*¿Moshi Moshi?* Pregunto una voz masculina

\- ¿Hayashi? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo

*Oh, Yukihira, ¿Cómo te va? ¿Y cómo le va a su comedor?*

\- ¿Hayashi? – Pregunto Aika - ¿No te refieres a Keigo Hayashi de [FLOW]? – cuestiono sorprendida en voz baja

\- Va todo bien por aqui – Respondió Issei - ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? – Pregunto para que le contara su plan

*Lo lamento pero estamos de gira en el extranjero. Discúlpanos, Yukihira, y algún día iremos a comer de nuevo al comedor* Se disculpó el vocalista de [FLOW]

\- No te preocupes, espero verlos pronto y éxito en su gira – Dijo el heredero de Yukihira

*Gracias, y perdónanos* Dijo el cantante avergonzado para colgar

\- Bueno, la tercera es la vencida – Dijo Issei para que marcara un número

*¿Alo?* Pregunto una voz femenina

\- ¿Himemiya-san? – Dijo el castaño – Soy Issei Yukihira

*Oh, que sorpresa, es un gusto saber de ti* Comento la persona detrás del teléfono alegremente *No me esperaba que me llamaras ¿Cómo te va en el comedor? ¿Y cómo están tus padres y tu abuelo?*

\- Supongo que bien, se encuentran en el extranjero – Respondió el chico - Himemiya-san… ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? – Pregunto para que le contara su plan

*Si, por mí no hay problema* Comento la artista alegrando a las 3 chicas *No cobrare nada pero con una condición *

\- ¿Cuál? – Pregunto Issei

*Que nos prepares ese delicioso yakisoba y esa exquisita terrina* Dijo Himemiya babeando levemente

\- Trato hecho – Dijo el castaño rojizo

*Avísame mañana. Pero… ¿cuándo es el concierto? Necesito saberlo para que lo agende mi manager*

\- Seria en…- Mirando a las chicas - ¿una semana? – pregunto mirando a las idols que asintieron junto con su representante

*De acuerdo, nos vemos en una semana* Dijo la artista para terminar la llamada – Bien, todo listo

\- Ise-kun ¿Cómo conoces a famosos? – Pregunto Irina incrédula de lo que había pasado

\- Ah, sobre eso, bueno ellos han venido a Yukihira un par de veces – Respondió el mencionado – La primera vez fue por accidente, o huían de sus fans o buscaban un lugar donde nos los conocieran. Venían de vez en cuando a comer

Esto fue algo que sorprendió a las presentes, puesto que no esperaban que personas de la farándula hayan venido por este pequeño distrito comercial

\- Pero guarden el secreto, veremos que se inventa la manager de Himemiya-san para esta situación – Pidio el castaño rojizo

\- De acuerdo – Dijeron las 3 chicas

\- Entonces ustedes ensayen y yo tomare mis vacaciones para preparar el menú del evento – Dijo el castaño rojizo

\- ¡Gracias, Ise-kun! – Exclamo Irina contenta para besarle una mejilla

\- Bueno, ustedes a lo suyo y yo a lo mío – Dijo el chico para que luego de meditarlo, necesitaría unas manos de mas – Veamos…- para que empezara a sonar

*¿Bueno?* Dijo una voz encantadora

\- ¿Nathy? – Pregunto issei

*¡Hola Ise-kun!* Exclamo su prima feliz de recibir una llamada de su amado *¿Qué pasa?*

\- Espero que no te esté molestando – Comento el castaño rojizo

*¡Para nada!* Exclamo la albina del mecho negro *Una llamada tuya me alegra el día*

\- ¿Podrías ayudarme en algo? – Pidió el chico para explicarle el plan que tenía

*Lo siento, mi querido Ise-kun, pero Nii-san y yo nos encontramos en Japón. Estamos en [Nakiri International], en Dinamarca*

\- Entiendo, que tengan buenas vacaciones

*Gracias y lo siento mucho*

El castaño rojizo decidió llamar a Sayuri pero fue el mismo resultado, se encontraba junto con su hermana trabajando en el [Trattoria Aldini] de su familia en Florencia, Italia. Llamo a Kyouka que se iba a quedar puesto que debía trabajar el campo de [Estrella Polar] pero no le contesto. Intento con Yoshiko pero desistió al recordar que ella y su madre no estarían, siendo que los demás tampoco estaban, puesto que regresaron a casa. Hasta que decidió llamar a Asia pero recordó que no tenía su número de casa y su celular se le descompuso durante la [Concentración Infernal]. Entonces decidió llamar a cierta persona

En las calles del Distrito

\- Xenovia-chan, ¿Por qué no te adelantas a dónde ensayamos? – Pregunto Aika

\- Ok – Dijo la mencionada

\- ¿Para que la mandaste por delante? – Pregunto Irina

\- Es para mostrarte esto – Dijo la castaña de lentes, enseñándole una foto de él y Rías, donde perfectamente se ve que está idiotizada por él

\- ¡¿D-Donde sacaste esta foto?! – Exclamo Irina celosa y enojada, celosa por ver como su amiga y la ex de su supuesto novio tenia una foto del chico en su Smartphone. Al mismo tiempo, enojada al ver como otra chica de pechos grandes va tras su amado

\- Eso no importa, solo te diré que tienes una rival formidable que está persiguiendo a Issei, porque es más que obvio que está enamorada de él – Respondió Aika dejando a la castaña de coletas petrificada donde estaba

Residencia Toujou

Kuroka salía de la ducha solo en ropa interior puesto que sus padres estaban fuera, debido a que su agencia les pido que tomaran fotos de [Band Maid] durante su estancia en Osaka

\- Nyaaaa~ - Gruño la chica para estirarse - Esto es aburrido, papá y mamá no están puesto que se fueron a Dubai mientras que Shirone está con los Gremory. Desearía salir a pasear. Pero la última vez, unos idiotas me quisieron coquetear – comento enojada por recordar ese momento

RING RING RING RING RING

\- Agh…lo único que me faltaba – Se quejó la morena para contestar – Es Toujou al habla – contesto en soslayo

*Kuro-chan* Dijo una voz que alegro a la mencionada

\- ¡¿Ise-kun?! – Exclamo Kuroka contenta

*Perdona si te llame pero necesito tu ayuda para un evento importante* Dijo el castaño rojizo *¿Tienes tiempo?*

\- D-Deja ver mi agenda y te diré – Comento la morena sin hacer nada – ¿Para cuándo es? –

*Me gustaría que vinieras durante una semana y te quedaras en mi casa*

Esto sonrojo a la morena mientras que maquinaba un plan para tomar la primera vez de su amado y perder su virginidad con él

\- Si, voy de inmediato, mi agenda esta libre – Dijo la moreno para ponerse una camisa pegada, una mini falda y unas zapatillas como otros accesorios que la hacían ver muy sexy y atractiva. Cerró su casa y llamo un taxi que le ayudo a subir sus dos maletas

Distrito Comercial Sumiredouri

Al llegar, la morena sintió una gran nostalgia puesto que recordaba muchas cosas que vivo e incluso algunos vecinos la saludaron y ella les correspondió hasta que llego al lugar indicado

\- Pensar que tras años de irme, volvería aquí – Comento Kuroka con una sonrisa

*Oh, bienvenida* Dijo una voz para que viera a Issei pero vestido con la filipina de su restaurante y el resto de la ropa que usa normalmente – Perdona si te llame de la nada, Kuroka

\- No te preocupes, también me da gusto verte – Dijo el castaño rojizo con una sonrisa

\- ¿Y qué tenemos que hacer? – Pregunto la morena

\- Necesitare tu ayuda para un evento de idols y festival – Explico Issei – Pero primero, vamos a que te instales – para llevar sus maletas hasta el cuarto de sus padres

(Perfecto, en la noche serás todo mío Ise-kun, fufufu) Pensó Kuroka para relamerse

Al día siguiente

Issei se levantó y cocino un poco para él y su invitada que bajo al comedor solo vestía un camisón, dejando ver una ropa interior algo sugerente pero ligeramente discreta

\- Buenos días, Kuroka – Saludo el castaño rojizo para servirle el desayuno, que al comerlo, se deleitó. Si lo pensaba bien, no era la primera vez que comía la cocina de Issei. Pero que le preparara un desayuno, solamente a ella, eso significaba que estaba encima de sus rivales por varios puntos

\- Gracias-nya – Dijo la "Diosa del Mar"

DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG

\- ¿Quién será a esta hora?- Dijo el chico para abrir la puerta dejando ver a Irina y Xenovia que entraron mientras saludaban

\- Cocine un poco de te…- Decía la castaña pero se cayó cuando vio a una chica morena muy atractiva de pechos grandes vestida con una bata y lencería negra

– Ise-kun…¿Quién es ella? – pregunto fríamente

\- Esa misma pregunta yo te hago – Contesto Kuroka que se levantó para que sus pechos se agitaran, yéndola a encararla

Ambas chicas quedaron a centímetros mientras liberan un aura de batalla intensa siendo que Xenovia e Issei no sabían que hacer hasta que

\- Oh, teriyaki – Dijo el castaño rojizo para comer un poco – Creo que si le pones esto y un poco de esto – comento usando unas cuantas cosas que tenía la cocina de su casa, para luego probar

\- Quarta-san, adelante come – Dijo el castaño sirviéndole un platillo en un don negro - Ustedes dos, si no vienen se les enfriara el desayuno – reprendió levemente para que se suspiraran, puesto que el chico por el que estaban así, no se daba cuenta de la situación

Ambas chicas se sentaron mientras que no se dejaban de ver ni por un segundo para que al comer. La castaña desde el primer bocado, no paro de succionar los tallarines y tomar el caldo de la sopa

\- ¿Qué es esta platillo? – Pregunto la morena

\- Es el [Ramen Especial Sustancioso de Jouichirou] – Respondió el castaño rojizo

\- ¡¿No es el mismo ramen que nos dio una vez tu abuelo cuando vine a jugar temprano?! – Exclamo la castaña de ojos morados

\- Si, el mismo, le pedí al abuelo que me lo enseñara a preparar – Respondió el heredero de la 3° generación del "Comedor Yukihira"

\- ¿Y que hay con el teriyaki? – Pregunto Xenovia – Lo probé cuando lo hizo Irina pero le faltaba algo de sabor

\- Oh, simplemente lo freí con un poco de vino tinto, mirin y salsa de soja como le puse un poco de cebollines y unas cuantas especias – Respondió Issei

(Parece ser que aún no tengo el nivel como para retar a Erina-san para ser la novia de Ise-kun) Pensó la castaña algo triste

Los 4 chicos empezaron comer mientras que Kuroka e Irina seguían con su duelo de miradas hasta que terminaron. Luego del incomodo momento, el castaño procedió a presentar a las chicas

\- Irina, Quarta-san – Dijo Issei – Ella es una estudiante de la [Academia Toutsuki] y una de mis compañeras de dormitorio, Kuroka Toujou. Kuroka, ella son Irina Shidou, una amiga de la infancia y Xenovia Quarta, las idols que te comente ayer

\- ¡Espera, ya te recuerdo! – Exclamaron la morena y la castaña señalando a la otra al mismo tiempo

\- ¿No eras la marimacho que le tenían miedo todos los niños del distrito? – Pregunto Kuroka

\- ¿Y tú no eres la niña con la que querían estar todos los niños y las niñas, tambien que sus papas eran fotógrafos? – Pregunto Irina

\- Veo que se conocen – Dijo Issei – Bueno, Kuro-chan y yo vamos a empezar con el menú. Ustedes vayan por Kiryuu y practiquen

En ese momento tocaron la puerta para que viera a Kiryuu que se sorprendió de ver a Kuroka, la cual saludo y el gesto fue correspondido. La castaña de lentes se llevó a las idols a donde practicaban, que era un local que tenía su padre en el distrito. Mientras que Kuroka e Issei seleccionaban platillos, tras varios minutos seleccionaron muchas de sus mejores recetas de carne, pescado como vegetarianas

Cementerio – Prefectura de Hokkaido – Mas tarde ese día

Encontramos a Yuuki y Yoshiko vestidas de yukatas negros mientras que están acompañadas por los dos grandes chefs del escenario culinario mundial

\- Shun, cariño – Dijo la matrona de [Estrella Polar] frente a una lápida tradicional que dice "Shun Ibusaki". Para que Soma limpiara y refrescara la tumba, Yuuki puso las flores y Erina el incienso para que los 4 le hicieran una oración

\- Pensar que han pasado 5 años desde que el cáncer pulmonar… – Dijo el [Dios de la Guerra Culinaria] melancólicamente

\- Ibusaki-kun, como te lo prometimos, hemos venido a verte – Dijo la [Diosa de la Comida] – Pronto se acercara el momento en que los Gremory sabrán quienes son nuestro linaje y recuperaremos a [Toutsuki]. Te pido que apoyes, guíes y protejas a tu hija como a nuestros hijos para ese día – mientras que Soma pone un cuenco de sake frente a la lápida y él toma un trago

\- Papa – Dijo la castaña rojiza derramando lagrimas – Te extraño mucho, sé que no nos dejaste porque querías, luchaste hasta el final por vivir. Siempre práctico tus enseñanzas como las de Mama, son parte de mi estilo culinario

\- Mi amado esposo, cada noche te extraño pero sé que donde te encuentres, nos cuidas a mí y a nuestra Yoshiko – Comento la ex-10° consejera

Residencia Yukihira - Distrito Comercial Sumiredouri – Noche

Issei se encontraba recostado mientras que recordaba lo que había pasado estos días que ha estado en [Toutsuki] siendo que a su mente viene los recuerdos con sus primos y amigos. Solo traía puesto un short y una camisa para dormir

(Papá tiene razón, es un lugar muy divertido) Pensó Issei para cerrar los ojos, en ese momento sintio un peso como un aroma conocido, para encontrarse con Kuroka encima de él, sonrojada y vestida solo con una sexy ropa interior negra con ligeros y medias

\- ¡¿K-Kuro-chan?! – Pregunto el castaño rojizo puesto que era la primera vez que veía a una mujer con ese tipo de ropa, a pesar de que había dormido con varias chicas desnudas aun que el no lo sabia, este tipo de cosas le pueden afectar. Solo ha visto a una mujer en ropa interior y esa fue su madre pero por accidente. En esa ocasión casi lo mataba hasta que le pidió perdón por lo que hizo y se dejo castigar..

\- Ise-kun…vamos a hacer el amor – Dijo la morena jadeando y con una voz seductora susurrándole al oído

\- ¿Eh? – Pregunto el mencionado sin saber que decir, sin previo aviso, Kuroka tomo el rostro del chico para besarlo. Sin embargo, el hijo de la [Lengua de Dios] no sabía que pasaba mientras que hace una expresión de que está un poco aterrado. Cuando los labios de ambos estaban por unirse…

*¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!* Exclamo una voz para que en la parte de la puerta apareciera Irina con body blanco bordado transparente que apenas cubre lo necesario

\- ¡¿Irina?! – Exclamo Issei - ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto vestida asi?...¡No, aun mas importante! ¡¿Cómo carajos entraste si puse seguro a las ventas y puertas?! – pregunto algo alterado

\- Tengo llaves de tu casa, puesto que tu madre me paga por hacer el aseo – Explico Irina - ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto! ¡¿Por qué tienes a Toujou casi desnuda a horcadas de ti?! – exigió saber

\- ¿Cómo para qué? – Pregunto la mencionada – Ise-kun y yo, íbamos a hacer el amor como los amantes enamorados que somos

\- ¿Eh? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo

\- ¡Eso es imposible, está escrito en piedra que yo seré la esposa de Ise-kun! - Exclamo Irina - ¡Ahora, apártate, no interfieras en el destino de una pareja enamorada!

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – Pregunto Issei

En ese momento las dos chicas comenzaron a discutir, en tanto, el hijo de las leyendas vivientes de la cocina internacional movía su cabeza como si viera un partido de pin pong

Las dos chicas siguieron discutiendo hasta que se empezaron a forcejear y chocar sus frentes, gruñendo. Al ver esto, el chico decidió dormirse

\- ¡Ise-kun es mío! – Exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo - ¿Verdad I…? – pero dejaron lo que hicieron para ver incrédulas como por quien peleaban se había dormido. Al ver esto, suspiraron para que se acostaran con él usando lo que traían y usando cada pectoral como almohada

3 Días Después

Kuroka e Issei seguían organizando el menú como preparaban el puesto que usaba su familia para los festivales del distrito. En ese momento sonó el timbre

DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG DIN DONG

\- ¿Qué le pasa a esa chica? – Pregunto Kuroka para ir a abrir mientras que Issei subía a su cuarto por libretas donde tenía recetas – Voy – comento mosqueada para que al abrir viera a un peli platino con el cabello amarrado hasta los omoplatos, de figura atlética y ojos verdes. Vestido de con una camisa de manga larga y pantalones vaqueros que tenía una maleta de rueditas

\- ¿Hayama? – Pregunto la morena

\- Toujou, que sorpresa verte – Comento el mencionado

\- Eso mismo digo yo – Comento la mencionada

*¿Hayama?* Pregunto otra voz para que aparecería Issei – Esto no lo esperaba…Espera, ¿Cómo encontraste mi casa?

\- Bueno, pregunte por tu comedor, hice un viaje de regreso y que un taxi me trajera aquí – Respondió Yuuji – Yukihira, ¿puedo quedarme unos días? –

\- ¿Por? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo

\- Paso cierto problema – Dijo el peli platino

\- Bueno, pasa y tomemos algo – Dijo el castaño para que entrara su invitado y le pasara una bebida en lata a él como a Kuroka

\- ¿Y qué paso para que vinieras a la casa de Ise-nya? – Pregunto la morena curiosa

\- Veran…- Respondió Hayama

Flashback

Residencia Hayama – Prefectura de Hokkaido

Después de casarse, Akira y Hisako se fueron a vivir allá puesto que en ese lugar se encontraban lo mejor de las especias y de la hierbas medicinales. Allí ambos pusieron un restaurante homeopático que a su vez era un consultorio médico, el cual ejercía la [Diosa de la Medicina] con licencia.

Volviendo al tema, encontramos al hijo mayor del matrimonio más famoso de la región en la sala de su casa bastante agotado, era más cansancio mental que físico puesto que su madre lo había cansado a más no poder con las actividades que le puso a hacer de madre e hijo. Desde tejer juntos hasta salir de compras e incluso armar rompecabezas. Si lo había dejado en paz es porque tenía consulta y luego de eso su padre como ella estarían instruyendo a los nuevos chefs que empezaría a trabajar en el restaurante que eran tan famoso como el "Comedor Yukihira" en Tokio o la "Trattoria Aldini" en Italia

\- Ahora que tengo la oportunidad – Dijo el peli platino para ir a empacar sus cosas puesto que iba a regresar a Tokio, puesto que prefería otro lugar a pasar más tiempo en su casa. Fue a su habitación como rayo y preparo su maleta – Demonios, ¿A dónde voy? ¿Y con qué dinero compro el boleto? Mi madre congelo temporalmente mi cuenta de ahorros y tiene las llaves del departamento de la capital

*¿Por qué no vas a Yukihira?* Dijo una voz para ver a un hombre de complexión atlética, cabello plateado trenzado hasta los lumbares con el fleco divido en dos capaz vestido con ropa de chef. Junto a él una pequeña niña de 13 años de cabello rosa largo con ojos a juego con una gran belleza y busto notorio

\- ¡¿Papá?! – Exclamo el chico

Sí, no era otro si no el legendario 4° asiento de la 92° generación del [Toutsuki], [El Sultán de las Especias] Akira Hayama

\- No te preocupes, cuando empezamos a salir, tu madre era igual conmigo que contigo y me iba a la casa de Yukihira y Nakiri a pasar unos días para tener algo de paz – Explico el patriarca de la familia Hayama – Toma, compre el boleto y la dirección – dándole el documento y una hoja

\- Gracias, papá – Dijo el peliplatino

\- ¿Entonces Nii-san se va de casa? – Dijo la peli rosa triste

\- Hinako-chan, volveré en las próximas vacaciones – Dijo el peli platino para acariciarle la cabeza

\- ¿Lo prometes? – Pregunto la identificada como Hinako tiernamente

\- Lo prometo – Dijo Yuuji entrelazando los meñiques con su hermana

Esto se debía a que Hinako Hayama era una bro-con, tenía un complejo por su hermano mayor Yuuji. Ella era la principal razón por la que este se encontraba soltero, puesto que todas sus relaciones que había sostenido se las arruino

Fin del Flashback

\- Hehe – Rieron Issei y Kuroka nerviosamente

\- Me iba a quedar con Jun-baachan pero es casi como estar con mi madre, estaría hablándome de especias todo el día. Así que por favor, déjame quedarme estos días y hare lo que me pidas – Se inclinó Yuuji

\- Esta bien pero con una condición - Dijo Issei para explicarle lo que iba a ser

\- Por mí no hay problema – Dijo el peli platino, molestando un poco a Kuroka que quería estar a solas en la casa de su amado

\- Te quedaras en el cuarto de mi abuelo, no le molestara – Dijo el castaño rojizo para guiarlo, luego de levantar la mesa

Mansión Phoenix – Toutsuki

Vemos a un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y entrecorto con ojos marrones. Viste un traje marrón con la camisa abierta en V. Caminaba por los pasillos de su hogar guiado por una de las maids de su familia. Cuando llego a la puerta del salón, la sirvienta abrió la puerta

\- Señores, el joven Raiser está aquí – Anuncio la mucama para dejar pasar al rubio e irse mientras cierra las puertas

\- ¿Para qué fui llamado? Madre, Padre – Pregunto el rubio algo aburrido

\- Siéntate – Dijo un rubio con una barba y bigote de estilo hípster que vestía elegantemente

\- Raiser – Dijo una mujer de cabello rizado y ojos verdes que tenía puesto un vestido de coctel azul - Si te llamamos fue para informarte algo que esperemos que te tomes con calma

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto el joven algo nervioso

\- Nos llegó un aviso de los Gremory – Dijo el padre de Raiser

\- ¿Y eso que tiene de especial? – Pregunto el heredero de la familia Phoenix

\- Es una notificación donde ellos anulan tu compromiso con Rias-chan – Explico la rubia dejando en shock al rubio menor que luego de salir de su estupor…

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo Raiser - ¡¿Cómo que cancelaron nuestro compromiso?! ¡¿Al menos dieron un motivo?!

\- Si, Rias-chan se casara con el hijo de la [Lengua de Dios], Yukihira Issei – Respondió el patriarca Phoenix

\- ¡¿Con ese idiota pobretón?! – Exclamo el hijo de los Phoenix ofendido por ser cambiado por un "don nadie"

\- Puede que sea así, pero es hijo de la legendaria [Lengua de Dios] – Explico la matriarca de la familia asociada a los Gremory – Podremos ser uno de las empresas restauranteras más importantes del país y uno de los grandes aliados del conglomerado Gremory pero el linaje de ese chico es superior al tuyo, después de todo es chico es un Nakiri, quieras o no. Pensamos que Ravel se case con él antes que con Rias-chan

Ese fue un golpe bajo para el rubio que no solo había perdido a su esposa perfecta y ahora su hermanita seria emparejada con ese tipejo.

Raiser salió molesto de la sala, puesto que literalmente por lo que su familia había luchado, se le ha dado en charola de plata a un perfecto desconocido. Tan solo porque es miembro de un extinto clan influyente en el mundo culinario de Japón como del mundo

Sala de reuniones de los 10 Consejeros de Elite – Academia Culinaria Toutsuki

En el lugar se encontraban todos los consejeros que eran la crema de la crema y nata de la academia

Una mujer joven de mirada fría que lleva consigo unos anteojos transparentes de color gris. Vestida con el uniforme femenino de la academia y mallas que no deja ver su ropa interior. Esta era Seekvaira Agares

Raiser Phoenix

Tsubaki Shinra

Un joven de pelo negro y ojos violetas. Él es muy alto y tiene un cuerpo muscular debido al entrenamiento extremo que ha realizado trae un keikogi color negro, un cinturón gris que usa para cerrar su chaqueta además de los pantalones del uniforme masculino de la academia. este es Sairog Bael

Un hombre joven con el cabello corto y de color negro. Lleva una combinación del uniforme escolar de la academia y de un atuendo de Wushu. se trata de cao cao

Un chico alto de estatura promedio con el cabello plateado oscuro. Su traje es una lleva un pantalón negro, la chaqueta de la academia y unos zapatos casuales. es vali lucifer

Sona Sitri

Rias Gremory

Sin embargo, faltaban dos personas que son las más fuerte de Toutsuki

\- ¿Dónde está ese par? – Pregunto Sona

\- Enviaron una nota – Dijo Tsubaki - La primera dice "No me importa"

\- ¿Y la otra? – Pregunto Rias

\- "A mí tampoco me importa" – Leyó la morena de lentes con semi montura

\- Parece que tendremos que hacer la reunión sin ellas – Comento Raiser molesto

\- Bien, hemos elegido a los competidores que participaran en la 63° [Elección de Otoño] como a los jueces – Dijo Seekvaira para que pasara las listas de los mencionados

\- Bueno, me sorprende que hayan convencido a grandes chefs de la "generación de las joyas" Veo en esta lista, al legendario 2° asiento [La Bárbara Cavernaria], Kobayashi Rindou, a la afamada [Señora de la Carne] Mito Ikumi, la actual matriarca del clan Isshiki: Isshiki Ryoukou, al legendario 6° asiento [La Diva de la Gastronomía Molecular] Alice Nakiri, al [León Chino] Terunori Kuga y al legendario 9° asiento [La Miko de la Hospitalidad] Megumi Tadokoro – dijo Sairaorg

\- Sobre los participantes…- Decía el moreno de pantalones chinos - ¿Puedo saber por qué la hoja de Yukihira Issei tiene corazones alrededor de la foto? – pregunto curioso mientras los demás ven como tenían esos corazones en la copia que les dieron, haciendo que la pelirroja se sonroje y de una sonrisa tensa mientras mira a otro lado

\- Así que este es el imbécil por el que me cambiaste – Dijo Raiser ofendido

\- Si, es mucho mejor cocinero que tu – Comento Rias sin tomarle importancia lo que dijo su colega y ex-prometido

\- ¡¿Por qué debemos dejar participar a ese chef de quinta en un evento tan importante como la [Elección de Otoño]?! – Exclamo el rubio molesto

\- ¡Raiser, te exijo más respeto al hijo de la [Lengua de Dios]! – Exclamo Rias molesta

\- ¡¿Tan solo porque es hijo de una leyenda del mundo culinario?! – Exclamo Raiser

\- Si tienen que discutir esto, háganlo en privado no en esta reunion – Declaro fríamente la heredera Agares

*Independientemente de eso…* Dijo el moreno del Keiogi – Ese chico hizo un trabajo excelente al vencer a Toujou-san y batir dos records legendarios durante la [Concentración Infernal], es algo para alabarse

\- ¡¿También tú, Sairaorg?! – Exclamo el Phoenix

\- Aquí no es lo que opina uno, si no lo que opinamos todos – Comento el albino fríamente

\- ¿Quiénes apoyan la moción que expusieron Rias y las demás? – Pregunto el chico del pantalón chino para que todos excepto Raiser leventaran la mano

\- 7 a favor y 1 en contra – Dijo el peli platino

\- Bueno es todo, termino la reunión - Comento Rias dejando a Sona, Seekvaira, Sairaog, el albino y Raiser

\- ¿Para qué nos pediste que nos quedáramos por medio de un mensaje en nuestros celulares? – Pregunto el moreno del Keogi

\- Es para plantearles una proposición que puede interesarles – Comento Raiser - ¿Qué les parecería constatar con sus propios ojos el poder del hijo de Erina Nakiri? – sorprendiendo a los presentes

Día del evento – Remolque

Mila, Irina y Xenovia estaban preparándose mentalmente mientras que esperaban los maquillistas

\- Tengo hambre – Dijo Himemiya que no había comido nada debido a

TOC TOC

En ese momento entraron Issei y Tomita Yuuya que traían 3 tazones a las chicas

\- ¡Comida! – Exclamo Xenovia - ¿Risotto? – pregunto curiosa

\- Risotto al radicchio con pera y salsa muselina de críticos, es mi primera receta original. Esto les dará energía – Comento el castaño rojizo para que Milan ansiosa comiera

\- ¡Delicioso! – Exclamo la superstar nipona para que las dos idols comieran

\- Los elementos perfectamente cocidos, todo está delicioso – Dijo la peli azul – El sabor del arroz, el repollo y la pera. Esa sensación espesa es muy estimulante en cada bocado – para que abrazara de nuevo al castaño rojizo que no sabía ni que decir para que segundos después lo soltara sonrojada

\- Mucho éxito en su debut – Dijo el castaño rojizo para recoger los platillos cuando las artistas terminaron, se fueron a lavar los dientes y entraron los maquillistas para prepararlas

Puesto de Yukihira

Kuroka, Yuuji e Issei cocinaban mientras que se preparaban para el evento. Todos se deleitaban de las habilidades de los 3 estudiantes de [Toutsuki]. El [Sushido] de Toujou, el manejo de las especias y plantas medicinales de Hayama como el [Living Cooking] de Yukihira. La gente tenía un espectáculo mientras esperaban a su orden

\- Un okonomiyaki especial de mariscos de rio con sala especial Yukihira, saliendo – Dijo kuroka usando la espátula con gran maestría

En ese momento Aika se acerco a Issei pero cuando vio a Hayama se quedó como idiotizada ante la persona frente a él e incluso se imaginó como ondeaba su cabello con el viento

\- ¡Kiryuu! – Exclamo Issei

\- ¡Ay! ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto molesta la mencionada

\- Eso es lo mismo que te pregunto - Comento el castaño rojizo – Parecías preocupada

\- Ah, es verdad – Dijo la castaña de lentes – Tienes que venir con nosotros, surgió una situación de último momento, ven un momento

\- De acuerdo – Dijo el chico – Kuroka, Hayama, les dejo el puesto, cuando empiecen el concierto. Cierren y descansen un poco – Si lo decía era porque su local estaba cerca del escenario donde iba a ser el concierto

Tras bambalinas

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Issei

\- Yukihira-kun, perdóname pero la tonta de mi kouhai que iba a abrir el concierto me cancelo de último momento – Comento Milan – Me dijo que no se iba a rebajar a un concierto callejero, hazme el favor

\- El problema es que no tenemos una artista de apertura – Dijo Irina

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo…? – Pregunto Issei

\- Que Shidou-san me dijo que hace tiempo en la secundaria ganaste una guerra de bandas – Explico la idol veterana

\- Si, pero eso fue hace 2 años – Comento Issei

\- Por favor, Yukihira Issei-kun, abre el concierto – Pidió Xenovia inclinándose

El castaño vio como el staff y quienes trabajaron en el concierto se inclinaron ante él para suspirar y responder…

\- Hagámoslo – Dijo el castaño rojizo para que se lo llevaran, cambiando su atuendo de cocinero por una camisa blanca, pantalón negro y lentes oscuros

– Ok, eso no lo esperaba –

Las idols debían admitir que se veían bien, puesto que su musculatura se ajustaba al traje que tenía como le dejaron suelto el cabello pero peinado hacia atras mientras que su mechón estaba intacto

\- Bien, podemos iniciar – Dijo la presentadora que era si no la veterana Nana Mizuki que es amiga de Milan, respiro para pasar al escenario *¡Buenas noches, chicos!* ganando la aclamación de los presentes

¡UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

*¡Esta noche es un gran gusto presentar esta noche, quien abrirá esta noche es un artista desconocido de gran talento, en su debut y despedida…recibamos a Saiba Seiji!* Dijo la idol para que pasara el chico, Kuroka al verlo, lo reconoció. Era su amado Ise-kun. Ambos residentes de [Estrella Polar] estaban con la boca abierta, puesto que jamás pensaron verlo así

*Hola a todos* Dijo el castaño rojizo *Esto es un homenaje al maestro Shikao Suga* para preparar la guitarra acústica que se le dio

(Tema 19sai- Shikao Suga)

Se apagaron las luces para que los faros blancos se enfoquen en Issei y este empiece a tocar como a cantar

 _ **Kuchibiru ni doku wo nutte boku no heya ni kita deshou?**_  
 _ **Anata no kisu de mou karada mo nou mo toketeshimai sou**_  
 _ **(¿Envenenaste mis labios cuando viniste a mi habitación, cierto?**_  
 _ **Cuando me besas, mi cuerpo y mi mente se sienten como si fueran a derretirse)**_  
 _ **Mientras que las luces lo enfocan, en intervalos de izquierda a derecha**_  
 _ **Daikirai na boku juu-kyuu-sai**_  
 _ **Daikirai na boku juu-kyuu-sai**_  
 _ **(Mis odiados 19 años**_  
 _ **Mis odiados 19 años)**_

Sigue tocando la guitarra para que todo el grupo empiece a tocar a su ritmo iluminados por una luz roja y morada. Para que vuelvan las luces blancas que solo enfoca a Issei

 _ **Hakike ga suru kurai anata no kokoro utsukushii no ni**_  
 _ **(Tu corazón es tan hermoso al punto de enfermarme)**_  
 _ **Siendo que se escuchó en la última silaba de la estrofa las voces de dos coristas que estaban en las sombras, se encendieron las lucen dejando ver a Xenovia e Irina que tomaban es rol**_

La peli azul viste un traje de idol lolita blanco con guantes azules y mallas mientras que Irina viste un traje del mismo tipo pero en negro con guantes magenta

 _ **Nani hitotsu dekinai boku ni doushite kisushite kureru no?**_  
 _ **(¿Por qué me besas a mi es que no soy capaz de hacer nada?)**_  
 _ **Daikirai na hibi juu-kyuu-sai**_  
 _ **Daikirai na kao juu-kyuu-sai**_  
 _ **(Mis odiados 19 años**_  
 _ **Mis odiados 19 años)**_

 _ **Ku ku ku kuro ageha chou no you ni hokorashii hane de tobitai**_  
 _ **Ku ku ku kudaranai-tte iwanai de sonna jinsei ga ii no, ii no...**_  
 _ **Todo el grupo empiece a tocar a su ritmo iluminados por una luz roja y morada**_  
 _ **(Como la mariposa negra, quiero volar con las alas que vayan conmigo**_  
 _ **Y que nadie me diga que es estúpido, ese tipo de vida seria agradable, agradable)**_

 _ **Ku ku ku kuro ageha chou no you ni hokorashii hane de tobitai**_  
 _ **Ku ku ku kudaranai-tte iwanai de sonna jinsei ga ii no, ii no...**_  
 _ **(Como la mariposa negra, quiero volar con las alas que vayan conmigo**_  
 _ **Y que nadie me diga que es estúpido, ese tipo de vida seria agradable, agradable)**_

Al final todo es iluminado de color blanco con varias lámparas detrás de ellos para que Irina y Xenovia lo besen cada una en una mejilla. Para que baje el telón detrás de él

 _ **(Fin del Tema)**_

Esto último enojo bastante a Kuroka mientras que cierta rubia de cuerpo delgado y ojos verdes vio esto mientras hace un puchero  
No era otra si no Asia Argento, que se habia enterado del evento por la campaña a través de la red. En sus tiempos libres se dedicaba a ver videos de cocina como de música y otras cosas. Durante ese rato vio el video y decidio venir. Pero no espero que su amigo tocara y cantara tan bien. Sin embargo, estaba algo dolida por que no la invito o la llamo para ayudarla, olvidando por completo que no tiene forma de contactarla

La gente luego del shock inicial empezó a aplaudir y ovacionar al castaño rojizo que dio una reverencia mientras que se preparó para presentar a las estrellas del concierto

*Damas y caballeros, quiero presentarles a…* Decía el castaño rojizo mientras que Kiryuu se dio un palmazo en la frente puesto que jamás crearon un nombre para el dueto *¡X & I!*

Al decir el nombre, el público se emocionó mientras que Aika, Irina y Xenovi pensaron que era un nombre genial y muy pegajoso. El castaño rojizo se retiró del escenario

Local ambulante de Yukihira

El castaño rojizo, que traía su ropa habitual, pasaba entre tanta gente que le pedía autógrafos como selfies. Por lo que finalmente llego a su puesto de trabajo donde sus compañeros lo veían incrédulamente

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Issei

\- N-Nada solo que no…- Trataba de decir Kuroka

\- No esperábamos que fueras tan buen artista, si no fueras chef, estoy seguro que serias una superstar – Completo Yuuji

\- No es nada, solo lo hecho dos veces con esta – Respondió Issei como si nada – La primera fue en 2° de secundaria, ayudando a la banda de un amigo mío – para seguir

(Tema: Manazashi Silent - Aki Adagaki (Ayaka Ohashi) & Neko Fujinomiya (Suzuko Mimori))

*Música*

Se levanta el telón para que se vean a Xenovia e Irina en un fondo que da la impresión de estar en el agua mientras que están de espaldas pero separadas con su puño cubriendo el rostro de cada una por lo que lo retiran para que la peli azul dura un paso al frente

 _ **Xenovia: Kimi ga futto tooi me o shita**_

 _ **(Tus ojos parecían distantes...)**_

Empieza a cantar mientras que canta su estrofa para detenerse a unos pasos de su compañera mientras mira a la izquierda y estira su mano hacia arriba

Irina: _ **Shimaikonda no ne, onaji yo**_  
 _ **(Lo cerraste todo, ¿verdad? Yo también lo hice...)**_

Ella hace lo mismo que su pareja de canto mientras que levanta la mano hacia abajo pero mirando al lado derecho

 _ **Xenovia: Usotsuki na wake janai**_  
 _ **(No es como si estuviera mintiendo…)**_

Pone su mano en el pecho mientras canta para dar 3 vueltas y vuelve a su lugar

 ** _Irina: Tada ienai himitsu aru no kitto sore dake_**  
 ** _(Sólo tengo un secreto que no puedo decirte, estoy segura de que eso es todo)_**

Pone su mano en el pecho mientras canta para dar 3 vueltas y vuelve a su lugar

Cuando ambas llegan al punto en el que iniciaron

 _ **Xenovia e Irina: Waraiatta shunkan ni fui ni koboresou na**_  
 _ **(En el momento en que compartimos una sonrisa, juntos, de repente algo cayó de su lugar)**_

Empiezan a cantar ambas chicas mientras bajan sus manos para luego hacer distancia con su mano quedando de lado a lado para poner su antebrazo en el pecho de cada una

 _ **Irina: Kotoba no (Tomando el lugar…)**_

 _ **Xenovia: Kawari o**_  
 _ **(…de las palabras compartimos)**_

 ** _Xenovia e Irina: Manazashi silent_**  
 ** _(Una mirada silenciosa)_**

Para que ambas marquen un arco con uno de sus brazos se tomen de la mano para quedar espalda con espalda mientras que pegan uno de sus tacones con la suela de su compañera

 ** _Xenovia e Irina: Gomen, kokoro no zenbu miserarenai_**  
 ** _ima wa tomodachi tte demo shinjiteiru no_**

*Música*

 ** _(Lo siento, pero no puedo mostrarte todo mi corazón ..._**  
 ** _Tú dices que somos sólo amigos, pero todavía estoy creyendo en ti!)_**

(Fin del Tema)

La gente empezó a aplaudir mientras es ovacionada e incluso grabaron esto en vivo o para subir a internet,

Minutos después

Luego de sacar varias canciones de su repertorio, parecía que todo estaba listo para el evento final por lo que cayo nuevamente el telón

*¡Damas y caballeros, muchas gracias por asistir a este evento tan especial para nosotras!* Exclamo Xenovia

*Todo esto fue gracias al [Distrito Comercial Surimedouri] y en especial al heredero del [Comedor Yukihira], Yukihira Issei-kun* Dijo Irina señalando al chico que se encontraba atendiendo clientes para ser grabado por cámaras de televisión y celulares junto con sus compañeros *También un agradecimiento muy especial a Kuroka Toujou-san y Yuuji Hayama-kun. Bueno es hora del evento principal, reciban con un grandes aplausos y fuertes ovaciones a…*

*¡Himemiya Milan & Chocolate Rockers!* Exclamaron X & I para darle entrada a la mencionada y a su grupo

*¡Buenas noches [Distrito Comercial Surimedouri]!* Exclamo la cantante *Esto es un tema dedicado para el patrocinador de este evento y un gran amigo de este lugar como mío, Yukihira-kun*

(Tema: Tomadoi Bitter Tune - Himemiya Milan & Chocolate Rockers)

*Música*

La vocalista empezó a realizar su rutina en el escenario

 _ **Habun nara agenai subete ubatte hoshii**_  
 _ **Unmei nara ichibyou umarekawaru yume o mita**_  
 _ **(Si se trata de sólo la mitad, no voy a darte, quiero tenerlo todo**_  
 _ **Si era el destino, entonces yo soñaba con un largo y tierno sueño)**_

\- Si quieren vayan a disfrutar el concierto, yo me quedo atendiendo – Comento el castaño rojizo – Se lo merecen – comento con una sonrisa

\- Si es el caso, te tomo la palabra-nya – Dijo Kuroka feliz

\- Yo tambien, me tomo un descanso y te vengo a ayudar – Comento Yuuji

\- Bien, para que lo disfruten mejor – Comento Issei movimientos a gran velocidad – Dos Okonomiyaki especiales Yukihira – dándoselos a sus dos amigos

 ** _Kuchibiru o kande_**  
 ** _Itai hodo takabucchau ne_**  
 ** _Demo shou ga nai modorenai_**  
 ** _Nee... Kore ga ai na no?_**  
 ** _(Me siento orgullosa hasta el punto de morder mis labios aunque doliera_**  
 ** _Pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo volver atrás_**  
 ** _Hey... ¿Es esto amor?)_**

 _ **Doushiyou?**_  
 _ **Furueru**_  
 _ **Furueru**_  
 _ **Yawaraka na kakushin ni furete yo**_  
 _ **Hidoi nigasa no ato de**_  
 _ **Hotobashiru amai yume**_  
 _ **(¿Qué debo hacer?**_  
 _ **Tiemblo, tiemblo**_  
 _ **Tocaste mi blando corazón**_  
 _ **Después de una terrible amargura, un dulce sueño brota)**_

 ** _Hora_**  
 ** _tsunagaru_**  
 ** _tsunagaru_**  
 ** _Karamitsuku shisen de_**  
 ** _tsukamaete_**  
 ** _"Watashi no koto daisuki desu ka?"_**  
 ** _Onegai ibita chuu_**  
 ** _Hanase nai ideeee!_**  
 ** _(Mira, estaremos conectados, vamos a estar juntos_**  
 ** _Me atrapaste con una mirada que se envuelve a mí alrededor_**  
 ** _Mira, estaremos conectados, vamos a estar juntos_**  
 ** _Me atrapaste con una mirada que se envuelve a mi alrededor_**  
 ** _"¿Me amas?"_**  
 ** _Por favor, amarga melodia_**  
 ** _¡No me dejeeeeeeeees!)_**

(Fin del tema)

Mientras tanto Issei disfrutaba el concierto desde su local, en ese momento empezó a sonar su celular para que abriera el mensaje quedando en shock

\- Aeropuerto Internacional de Japón –

Vemos como cierto conocido de nuestro héroe se dirige a casa para que reciba un mensaje que lo sorprendió demasiado

\- Parece que ha comenzado – Comento el hombre

¿Qué dira ese mensaje?

Tal parece que una situacion complicada ha surgido antes de la [Elección de Otoño] y también ha aparecido una nueva amiga de la infancia de nuestro querido protagonista, ¿issei podrá manejar todo esto?

fin del capitulo 9

que tal mis queridos lectores, espero que todos estén bien, antes que nada me gustaria aclarar algo, no actualizo tan seguido por razones de trabajo, tambien por varios sucesos que han surgido en mi pais y no por que ya no me interese seguir escribiendo capitulos de todas mis historias, eso es lo que queria aclarar..

espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y como siempre espero sus comentarios o sugerencias hasta la proxima..

NOTA: este capitulo fue hecho con la colaboración de ZEROKAIEN mi gran colaborador

NOTA 2: ¡BLACK HERO VERSION 3 CONFIRMADA!


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Mansión Gremory/Nakiri - Un par de horas después del concierto de Xenovia e Irina

Cierto pelirrojo que es director de la academia totsuki, se encontraba sentado en la sala de reuniones de su Mansión mientras esperaba a unas personas que están asociados con su familia y que no son algunas de las familias que viven en la gran academia...

\- Tch... Ese par ya están retrasados por 10 minutos, les dije claramente por teléfono que los querían puntuales, para poder hablar sobre los asuntos importantes de la academia - Mascullo sirzechs fastidiado - A veces me pregunto por qué deje que se asociaran con mi familia

PAAAF

Alguien abrió con bastante fuerza la puerta del lugar...

\- Lamento la demora, es que tuve un pequeño contratiempo - Exclamo un hombre que viste un traje de ejecutivo color gris con camisa blanca desde la puerta

\- Aja, ahora le llamas contratiempo el intentar invitar a salir a tus asistentes para solo ser rechazo brutalmente por ellas - Dijo Sirzechs con enojo - Realmente no cambias, Azazel

Azazel es un hombre de una estatura alta de ojos color violeta su cabello es de color negro salvo en la parte de adelante que lleva el color amarillo. También lleva un traje de ejecutivo, Es difícil determinar su personalidad, pues él es relajado pero serio a la vez, sabio y loco, también es uno de los hombres más influyentes e inteligentes en el mundo de la [Gastronomía Molecular], solo es superado por Leonora y Alice Nakiri que son las Jefas de la División de Investigación de [Nakiri Internacional]. Tambien son las abuela y madre de Kyou y Nathaly Kurokiba...

\- Jajajajaja ese fue un golpe bajo Sirzechs, tu muy bien sabes que no tengo muy buena suerte con las mujeres desde que la [Diva de la Gastronomía] me rechazo para casarse con Kurokiba – Dijo Azazel de forma alegre como si no le importara el comentario del pelirrojo - Aunque creo que tú no estás en posición para decir algo, después de todo antes de casarte con Grayfia te acostaste con muchas de las mujeres que trabajan para tu familia y de otras más

En ese momento una vena se marcó en la frente del pelirrojo que mantuvo una sonrisa serena después del comentario del mechidorado que seguía relajado como si no pasara nada

\- Muy gracioso – Respondió el pelirrojo - Pero ya déjate de tus estupideces y ya ponte serio por una vez – reprendió severamente para luego relajarse después de respirar profundamente - Ahora solo falta que llegue él... - termino de decir

* ¡Lamento la demora chicos!* grito un hombre rubio bastante guapo que se veía bastante agitado.

\- ¿Se puede saber cuál fue el motivo por el cual llegaste tarde, Michael? – Pregunto el director - Lo puedo comprender de Azazel que es un maldito irresponsable, pero tu...en serio es muy raro ya que siempre eres muy puntual

Michael es un hombre rubio de ojos azules bastante guapo, tiene la misma edad de sirzechs y viste un traje de ejecutivo color azul cielo, a diferencia de Azazel, Michael es un chef que se especializa en la [Gastronomía del Mediterráneo], tiene un restaurante con 1 [Estrella Michelin] que está ubicado en Inglaterra

Nota:( Las estrellas michelin Es una forma de calificar a los restaurantes de acuerdo a la calidad, la creatividad y el cuidado que tienen con los platos que sirven en su establecimiento. Solo unos pocos establecimientos han logrado destacarse con estos reconocimientos. Cuando un restaurante o un hotel consigue una estrella, inmediatamente se puede ver el efecto en su negocio, así como también cuando se pierde la estrella, ya que no son vitalicias sino que deben mantenerse)

\- L-Lo siento, es que tenía mucho trabajo y ayude a una anciana a cruzar la calle mientras venia para acá, también baje a un gato que estaba atorado en un árbol y ... - Se disculpaba Michael mientras se agachaba para mostrar su arrepentimiento

-Ya ya ya, Michael, todos sabemos que eres tan bueno que pareces un ángel como también sabemos que siempre ayudas a cualquiera que lo necesite - Decía el chef molecular que intentaba calmar al chef mediterráneo que aún mantenía su inclinación

\- Ustedes 2 ya déjense de payasadas, ya vamos retrasados con nuestra reunión y aparte tengo que informarles algo bastante importante que puede influir mucho en nuestra vidas a partir de este momento- Dijo el pelirrojo ganándose el interés de ambos hombres que se sentaron inmediatamente en uno de los asientos de la gran mesa del lugar

\- Bien, ahora ya te ganaste toda nuestra atención y ¿que eso tan importante de lo que hablas? – Pregunto Azazel con un deje de aburrimiento

\- Debe ser importante para hacernos llamar tan pronto y con puntualidad – Comento el chef puesto que era raro que el pelirrojo los llamara de la nada

\- Es algo referente a Nakiri Erina y Yukihira Soma – Comento Sirzechs haciendo una pose Gedo

\- No me digas que… ¡¿Ya lograste derrotarlos?! - Grito Michael bastante impresionado como Azazel

\- ¡No es eso! - Exclamo Sirzechs para luego deprimirse, al recordar que en los duelos que ha tenido contra ellos, jamás ha podido ganarle pero luego se recompuso – Humph…Lo que quiero decirles es que el hijo de ambos está estudiando en [Toutsuki] - pasándoles un folder a ambos hombres que contenía toda la información que necesitaban saber sobre el tema, en especial una foto que mostraba a Issei que había heredado la belleza de su madre como los ojos de ambos progenitores además de que se peinaba como cierto chef a quien jamás han vencido

\- Así que esos 2 monstruos del mundo culinario se casaron y tuvieron un hijo, que no solo es un gran cocinero si no también ha heredado el talento de ambos – Dijo Azazel con una sonrisa

\- Rompió los records impuestos por sus padres. Le gano a Kuroka Toujou-san, una de las más fuertes de primer año, tambien ayudo a dos del SI vegetariano como catador a vencer a dos siervas Sitri. Ademas de recibir buenas referencias de parte de Arato y Kurokiba - Comento Michael sorprendido - Esto es fascinante, pero ¿cómo obtuviste información, Sirzechs?

\- Al final de la [Concentración Infernal] en el [Resort Toutsuki], nuestra gran estrella invitada, Nakiri Erina revelo por voluntad propia que Yukihira issei es su hijo enfrente de todos los sobrevivientes – Explico el mencionado - Y el cómo supe de que era hijo de [Indra], pues fue fácil ya que tiene el mismo apellido que él. Busque en los archivos de la academia y encontré su historia academia –

\- Ahora entiendo todo – Dijo el mechidorado - Ese muchacho es la llave para acercarse a esas dos leyendas

Esto se debía a que la cadena restaurantera [Grigory] y la mediterránea [Heaven], jamás habían podido hacer contacto con ellos y si sabían de sus habilidades fue porque tuvieron la oportunidad de probar sus platillos en degustaciones gourmet por toda Europa. Ellos viajaban mucho y una día desaparecieron del escenario de la cocina mundial

\- No creo que solamente sea eso Azazel - Cuestiono Michael llamando la atención de los otros dos - También es la llave para poseer los genes de la Familia Nakiri que es reconocida por tener cocineros talentosos en su familia desde la época antigua, aquel que logre convencer a ese chico a unirse a alguna de las familias asociadas a los gremory, obtendrá una descendencia con las habilidades supremas de ese clan

\- Ambos tienen razón, pero él más beneficiado de todo esto soy yo – Comento Sirzechs para sonreír - ¡Ya que si logro que ese pequeño idiota se case con mi pequeña Ri- tan, obtendré mi venganza que tanto he anhelado! ¡Al fin podre hacerles pagar por todas las humillaciones que [La Lengua de Dios] y el [Dios de la Guerra] me han hecho pasar a mí como a mi familia! ¡ ¡No hay mejor venganza que el hijo de esos 2 se case con un miembro de la familia que tanto detestan - exclamo con una sonrisa arrogante

\- Aun sigues con esa estúpida obsesión de vencer a Yukihira y a Nakiri, ya superalo - Se burló Azazel - Sinceramente creo que ellos no los detestan y lo único que han hecho es bajarlos de su nube de superioridad a ti como a el resto de tu clan. Todo lo han hecho con honor y limpiamente. A diferencia de ti que una vez intentaste sobornar a los jueces

\- Ni me lo recuerdes, ahí perdí la autoridad sobre [Estrella Polar] y firme un papel donde nadie de los Gremory o sus aliados jamás osaríamos poner un dedo encima. Si hacemos algo contra ese lugar, nos costara caro – Comento el pelirrojo molesto

\- A parte ¿no crees que estas asegurando demasiado algo que solo tiene un 5% de probabilidad de pasar? - Dijo Michael

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Pregunto Sirzechs

\- Lo que quiero decir que no eres el único con esa idea. Se te olvida que muchos asociados a ustedes, los Gremory, viven en la academia y es seguro que ya tiene conocimiento de que Yukihira Issei es hijo de Erina Nakiri por la [Concentración] - Explico Michael - Así que es más que obvio que intentaran hacer que ese chico se despose con algún miembro de su familia, en este caso los más peligrosos son los Phenex, Agares, Sitri, Himejima, Nornas y otro más -

\- Michael tiene razón, no puedes confiar en alguna de esas familias ya que intentaran lo mismo que tu e incluso no puedes confiar en nosotros – Dijo A zazel seriamente sorprendiendo al pelirrojo - Ahora también nosotros intentaremos los mismo que tú, Michael incitara a la linda Gabriel-chan a que salga con ese chico y en mi caso haré que mi sobrina Yuuma intente seducirlo como sea cercano a él

Ante las palabras del mechi dorado, Sirzechs se molestó, porque no le gusto la sugerencia que hizo

\- No me veas así – Dijo el jefe de [Grigory] firmemente - Es una oportunidad única que no se debe desperdiciar, ya que aquel que obtenga a ese muchacho obtendrá la llave para volverse el líder en la gastronomía japonesa como mundial...

\- Espero que esto no afecte nuestra sociedad - Comento Michael

\- Haaaaaa – Suspiro pesadamente el director - Creo que no se puede evitar, a partir de aquí comienza la carrera para ver quien se gana a ese muchacho. Solo les advierto que ninguna de sus parientes tiene oportunidad con mi Ri-tan, que es la chica más hermosa de todo primer año..

\- No estés tan seguro, Yuuma-chan es una belleza y una gran cocinera – Comento el mechidorado

\- Gabriel es una hermosa chica como ya va a en tercero – Comento el rubio - Pero se les olvida mencionar algo y que en especial tú debes tener cuidado, Sirzechs – dijo seriamente, algo raro en él

\- ¿De qué se trata? – Preguntaron los otros dos

\- Si Yukihira-san y Nakiri-san se enteran de esto, los haremos enfurecer y lo más seguro es que nos van a destruir – Dijo el rubio algo asustado

Para que recordaran Azazel y Sirzechs lo que paso hace un año, aún no se recuperaban del todo. Ahí fueron brutales, no querían saber cómo serían cuando estaba furiosos. Esa línea de pensamiento los dejo bastante intranquilos

(Solo espero que Ri-tan/Yuuma-chan/Gabriel lo enamore y él se quiera casar con ella de forma voluntaria) Pensaron los 3 hombres aterrados mientras recordaban a ese matrimonio de chefs

Residencia Hayama – Hokkaido

\- ¿Tienes los boletos listos? – Pregunto Hisako

\- Si, cariño – Respondió Akira

\- Bien, primero resolveremos esta situación y luego hablare con Yuu-kun sobre eso de estar yendo a la casa de Issei-sama para no estar con su madre – Comento la peli rosa – Ya están las maletas

\- Bien, vámonos – Dijo el peli platino mientras que carga el equipaje y el taxista le ayuda

Trattoria Aldini – Florencia – Italia

Megumi y Takumi estaban listos para irse mientras que Isami los despedía desde la entrada del restaurante

\- Lamentamos dejarte todo, Isami-san – Comento la [Miko de la Hospitalidad]

\- No se preocupen, deben ir y uno tiene que quedarse – Dijo el Aldini menor

\- Gracias, hermano – Dijo el [Padrino de la Cocina Italiana]

\- ¿Cuándo es el duelo? – Pregunto el castaño

\- Es mañana al medio día – Comento Takumi – Niñas, ¿están listas?

\- ¡Si, padre! – Exclamaron las gemelas que cargaban sus maletas

Nakiri International – Dinamarca

\- Vayan, yo me encargo de todo – Dijo el padre de Alice mientras que Ryou dejaba todo listo antes de su viaje

\- Bien, Kyou, Nathy – Dijo Alice - ¿No les falta nada?

\- Nada, Okaa-san, tenemos todo – Dijeron los mellizos

Mansión Mito – Japón

\- Bien, deje todo listo – Dijo Ikumi – Riko, ¿ya estas lista? – pregunto con una voz fuerte

*¡Si, mama!* Exclamo la mencionada que bajaba las escaleras con su equipaje

\- Nikumi, Riko-chan – Dijo Konishi que se veía más maduro y vestía con traje – Que les vaya bien

\- Gracias, cariño/papa – Dijeron madre e hija para besarle las mejillas al mismo tiempo e irse en una limosina

Comedor Yukihira - Distrito Comercial Sumiredouri – Después del Concierto

Issei había preparado el [Yakisoba Emperador] y la [Terrina de Vegetales] para Milan y los Chocolate Rockers que literalmente lo devoraban. Irina y Xenovia también comían el platillo degustándolo y teniendo orgasmos culinario. En tanto Issei, Yuuji y Kuroka discutían el mensaje que les llego, el cual era

"De Yuuki Yoshino:  
CHICOS DEBEN DE VOLVER PRONTO, 6 DE LOS 10 CONSEJEROS HAN VENIDO PARA CERRAR [ESTRELLA POLAR], SIENDO QUE LA MOCION FUE APROBADA. KYOUKA-CHAN, LOS HA RETADO A UN [RÉGIMENT DU CUISINE]. NECESITAMOS TODA LA FUERZA DE USTEDES, LOS RESIDENTES"

\- Debemos de volver a la academia y pelear por nuestro dormitorio-nya – Dijo la morena

\- No pensé que los [Consejeros] harían algo así – Dijo el peliplatino – Apuesto que Gremory o Sitri tienen que ver con esto – comento molesto

\- Sea como sea, debemos ir a [Estrella Polar] – Dijo el castaño rojizo – Adelántense ustedes, me tengo que quedar un poco más, no puedo correrlos después de todo lo que hicieron por Irina y Quarta –

\- Te entendemos, no tardes-nya – Dijo Kuroka para darle un suave beso en la mejilla para ir por su maleta

\- Empezaremos a patear traseros, es hora de mostrarles que tan aterrador es [Estrella Polar] – Dijo Yuuji para estrechar la mano de Issei e irse también por sus cosas mientras llama un taxi

Habitación de Rias Gremory – Mansion Gremory/Nakiri – En ese mismo momento

Cierta pelirroja se encontraba rodando en el suelo de su habitación mientras abraza un Dakimakura que curiosamente tiene la foto se Issei...

Nota:(Un dakimakura (抱き枕?) es un tipo de almohada larga japonesa. La palabra se traduce a menudo como "almohada para abrazar". Desde el punto de vista semántico, los dakimakura no son diferentes a las almohadas ortopédicas occidentales, y son comúnmente utilizados por la juventud japonesa como "objetos de seguridad". Sin embargo, desde una perspectiva occidental, la palabra "dakimakura" se emplea principalmente para indicar las almohadas con ilustraciones gráficas de los personajes femeninos estilo bishōjo, que posteriormente fue adaptada para todo tipo de personajes de cuerpo completo.)

\- Jejejejeje que alegría, mis padres aceptaron que me case con Ise, no podría estar más feliz – Comento Rias – No, espera, si podría estar más feliz. Ya que si logro hacer que Ise se enamore completamente de mí, no será necesario que le informe que estamos comprometidos ya que el mismo vendrá a pedir mi mano a mis padres y cuando eso pase, consumaremos nuestro amor para darle forma – relato bastante soñadora mientras se imagina a Issei que le está quitando la ropa para tomarla e incluso cargando al hijo de ambos. Una hermosa niña que sería idéntica a ella pero sacaría los ojos de su padre

Esto hizo que Rias comenzara a babear bastante, él solo pensar que el hijo de la chef que es su modelo a seguir le pidiera matrimonio o la tomara por la fuerza como en una novela romántica la emocionaba demasiado, al punto que ya no le importaba nada más que estar en los brazos de Issei en este momento...

\- y pronto te convertirás en el próximo líder de clan Gremory, así que disfruta del poco tiempo que te queda de libertad porque en cuanto caigas rendido a mis pies, no te quedara de otra que aceptar que tú y yo fuimos hechos uno para el otro...fufufufufu - Dijo Rias de forma siniestra - A partir de ahora no dejare que otra chica se te acerque, eres mío y solo mío – besando la almohada

\- Restaurante Yukihira –

Issei terminaba de lavar los platos de Milan y los demás para dejarlos en la estantería. De pronto se abrazó a sí mismo, luego de haber sentido un terrible escalofrió que le advertía que algo muy malo le iba a suceder si se acercaba a Rías Gremory en este momento...

\- Creo que evitare acercarme a la fastidiosa por un tiempo – Tomo nota mental el castaño rojizo algo asustado

\- De regreso a la habitación de Rías Gremory -

-Fufufufufufufu – Reía alegremente la pelirroja pero sin perder su elegancia - ¿Que suena mejor? ¿Gremory Issei o Nakiri Rias? – se preguntó soñadoramente

*Yo diría que Nakiri Rias, después de todo en cuanto se confirme su matrimonio, el clan Nakiri regresara* Dijo una voz desde la puerta, en ese momento Rias vio a su actual [Reina]

\- ¡Akeno ya te he dicho una y otra vez que no entres a mi habitación sin tocar antes! - Exclamo la pelirroja bastante molesta mientras infla sus mejillas

\- Ara Ara...no te enojes Rias, después de todo no estoy haciendo algo malo - Se excusó la mencionada

\- ¡Estar escuchando lo que dicen los demás sin su consentimiento es algo malo! -Reclamo la nombrada

\- Me atrapaste - Dijo la [Reina] Gremory de forma juguetona – Pero, debes admitir que tengo razón, en cuanto te cases con el hijo de Erina-sama, el clan Nakiri volverá desde las sombras

\- Bu-bueno creo que tienes razón, el clan Nakiri regresara pero esta vez lo hará acompañado del clan Gremory, ambos clanes serán liderados por mí y mi cariño Ise - Dijo Rias orgullosa

\- ¿Y supongo que Ise está de acuerdo con todo lo que estas planeando, verdad? - Pregunto la morena algo dudosa

(¿Ahora cómo le comento que mis padres me dijeron que me quieren casar con él?) Dijo Akeno puesto que recordaba lo que paso en su casa

Flashback

Salón - Mansión Himejima

Akeno había vuelto a su casa, debido a que sus padres la habían llamado, realmente no le gusta ir a su casa puesto que desde hace mucho tiempo. No, desde que el restaurante de su familia progreso, ambos se distanciaron. Eran como dos perfectos extraños que vivían bajo un mismo techo. Al punto que dormían en habitaciones diferentes, nada era como cuando tenía 5 años. Frente a ella estaban….

Un hombre rudo de mediana edad con el pelo y barba de color negro, presentado además una buena musculatura en todo su cuerpo. Que viste de traje. Era Baraqiel Himejima

Junto a él una hermosa mujer idéntica a la [Reina] Gremory pero con el cabello más corto y de ojos cafés. Viste con un kimono elegante. Era Shuri Himejima

\- ¿Para qué mandaron a llamar? Padre, Madre – Pregunto la morena seriamente

\- Veras hija…- Comento la mujer – Queremos hablar de un tema importante

\- ¿De qué se trata? – Pregunto la Himejima menor

\- ¿Has oído hablar de Yukihira Issei? – Pregunto su padre, sorprendiendo a la chica al oír eso

\- Si, es un compañero de nuevo ingreso que es hijo de Erina Nakiri – Respondió la morena – La misma [Lengua de Dios] lo declaro…¿pero que tiene que ver con él esta platica? –

\- Akeno – Dijo su madre – Queremos que te cases con él – haciendo escupir el té a su hija

\- f…. – Tosia la chica - ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEH?! ¡¿CASARME! – exclamo luego de recuperarse

\- ¿Acaso no te parece atractivo? – Pregunto Baraqiel

\- ¡N-No es eso! ¡Es muy apuesto, lindo y sexy pero esto es de golpe! – Respondió Akeno sonrojada

\- Deseamos que tú seas su esposa antes que de Rias-chan y las demás hijas o parientes de familias de [Toutsuki] – Comento la matriarca Himejima

Fin del Flashback

(Al final no me negué y decidí empezar a frecuentarlo como volverlo mi novio) Pensó la morena (Ayudare a Rias y luego lo hare mío, supongo que puedo tomar la virginidad de Ise-kun a cambio de darle la mía. Fufufu, el solo pensar que puedo estar en sus brazos fornidos, me excita)

\- Lo estará, después de todo es el clan de su madre y por lo que vi él es muy devoto a ella, no dudo que hará lo necesario para complacer a mi futura suegra - Respondió la pelirroja - Y si se niega tengo otras formas de convencerlo, después de todo es un hombre - dijo realzando su busto

-Ara Ara…ya tienes todo planeado, espero que no te equivoques Rias y que caiga rápido en tus encantos. Si no, puedo darte una mano, después de todo es muy guapo y dudo que sea hombre de una sola mujer. No me molestaría ser la segunda con tal de complacer a Ise - Dijo Akeno mientras se relamía los labios de forma sensual y recorre sus curvas

-¡Akeno, Ise es solamente mío y la única que lo complacerá seré yo! - Dijo la pelirroja de forma posesiva

(Pensaba que ambas fuéramos sus mujeres pero creo que tendré que monopolizarlo) Pensó la mencionada suspirando pesadamente - No estés tan segura de eso Rias, por lo que he visto muchas de las residentes de la [Estrella Polar] están muy enamoradas de él, entre ellas están Kyouka, Kuroka y Sayuri Aldini - provocando un gran enojo a la pelirroja

-¡A esas ni me las menciones! - Reclamo Rias furiosa - ¡No voy permitir que esa irresponsable y esa traidora que se atrevieron a abandonar la elite y se mudó a ese lugar se queden con Ise! ¡Ya verás que mi Ise preferirá mi cuerpo sobre el de ellas!

(Fufufu, es lógico que la esposa de Ise sere yo) Pensó la morena - Ara Ara...pues suerte con eso Rias después de todo ellas tienen una ventaja la cual es que viven bajo el mismo techo que él - haciendo enojar aún más a la pelirroja

(Akeno anda extraña) Pensó la pelirroja

\- Hablando de otra cosa ¿Raiser como tomo la noticia? – Pregunto curiosa la morena

\- No le gusto para nada y durante la junta de la elite se atrevió a ofender a mi cariño - Dijo Rias con molestia - Solo espero que no intente nada contra Ise, porque si lo hace, yo misma lo destruiré con todo lo que tengo. No me importa que su familia sea socia de nuestro conglomerado. Pero no solo a él, hare lo mismo con cualquiera que se atreva a molestar a mi futuro esposo –

*Tono de mensaje*

Akeno oyó como sonó su celular para sacarlo de su saco escolar, fue a la sección de correos. Al leer el correo, frunció su ceño

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la pelirroja

\- Es mejor que prepares todo para mañana – Dijo la morena enseñándole el contenido del e-mail

\- ¡Ese maldito Raiser, ha cruzado la línea! – Bramo la pelirroja

Oficina de Sirzechs

\- Ese estúpido, no tiene ni idea de lo que acaba de hacer – Mascullo el pelirrojo al ver el mensaje – Si pierde, lo lamentara toda su patética existencia -

Shino's Tokyo – Tiempo actual

Soma y Erina que habían llegado del Shino's principal para trabajar en la sede de Tokyo. Terminaron su jornada como los comensales estaban honrados de conocer a la [Lengua de Dios] y al [Dios de la Guerra], por lo que charlaban con ellos. Ambos iban al estacionamiento donde dejan su medio de transporte, agarrados de la mano mientras que la señora Yukihira se recarga en el hombro de su amado esposo. De pronto, recibieron un mensaje que los molesto bastante

\- Esos Gremory…- Mascullo la rubia - Parece que su palabra es una burda falacia

\- Tranquilízate, cariño – Dijo el pelirrojo – Pero creo que tendremos que darle una lección a esa familia de nuevo – comento seriamente para que Soma tomara el auto que rentaron y se fueran a [Toutsuki]. Por suerte siempre tienen sus maletas con ropa limpia, sus atuendos de cocineros y sus instrumentos preparados en la cajuela del vehículo -Tal parece que Yuuki no escatimo nada para llamar a la fuerza de vanguardia de la [Estrella Polar]

Comedor Yukihira - Distrito Comercial Sumiredouri

Milan y su grupo se despedía mientras que Issei terminaba de lavar los utensilios que uso como guardaba el puesto y cerró el local como su casa. Como tenía sus cosas preparadas

\- ¿Ise-kun? – Pregunto Irina viendo al chico con su ropa estándar mientras que tiene sus dos maletas; la de mano y la de su ropa - ¿A dónde vas? ¿No se supone que estas de vacaciones? -

\- Se supone pero surgió algo de último momento que necesita mi atención – Dijo el chico mientras que checaba que traía todo como no olvido su cinta o su liga del cabello. Cuando estaba por salir, sintió como alguien se aferró a su espalda con gran fuerza para ver a su amiga de la infancia - ¿Qué crees que haces?- pregunto serio

\- No quiero que te vayas, quédate un poco más – Pidio la castaña clara

\- No puedo, me necesitan en mi dormitorio – Dijo Issei

\- ¡No me importa! – Exclamo Irina - ¡¿Te vuelvo a ver luego de sepáranos y ahora te vas?! ¡No quiero! ¡Quiero que te quedes a mi lado!

\- Irina, si no me sueltas y me dejas ir, jamás te lo voy a perdonar – Dijo [Deva] – Y te odiare por el resto de mi vida

Al oír eso, la castaña aflojo el agarre que tenía en su amigo de la infancia, puesto que podía soportar que no le perdonara su egoísmo. Pero ganarse su odio, era algo que no toleraría ni por un momento

\- Ellos son mis amigos y el lugar donde he descubierto cosas increíbles está en peligro, no puedo simplemente hacerme de la vista gorda – Dijo Issei liberándose del abrazo para irse

\- Suerte, Ise-kun – Dijo la castaña triste mientras ve como el chico cerro el restaurante para irse en un taxi

Residencia Estrella Polar – 12:00 am

Todos llegaron al dormitorio, padre e hijos que fueron y son residentes estaban siendo recibidos por Yuuki, Kyouka y dos personas

Una hermosa mujer de medidas de escándalo, grandes pechos (100 cm), cintura estrecha (60 cm) y caderas que levantan pasiones (92 cm). Vestida con un kimono tradicional. Era la actual matriarca del clan Isshiki, Ryoukou Isshiki o conocida en el mundo culinario como la [Señora de la Fermentación] o [Ane-san] Ryukou Sakaki

Junto a ella estaba un hombre alto y de complexión esbelta con un cuerpo musculoso y tonificado, su cabello es de color castaño claro que lleva alborotado cubriendo su frente, sus ojos azules y su piel es de tez clara. Vestido de traje. Este hombre era el actual patriarca del clan Isshiki como fue 7° asiento [Yamata no Orochi], Satoshi Isshiki

en ese momento issei vio a 3 personas que eran muy cercanos a el...

\- Papá, Mamá – Dijo el castaño rojizo viendo a sus padres - ¡¿También tu abuelo?! – exclamo sorprendido

\- ¿Qué querías? – Pregunto Jouichirou revolviendo el cabello de su lindo nieto – También estuve aquí

\- Oh, es verdad, papa y tú ocuparon la habitación 303 antes que yo – Dijo Issei

\- Tiempo sin verlo, Saiba-senpai – Dijo una mujer menuda de lentes que apenas parece entrar en sus 40's

\- Shiomi, parece que no has envejecido ni un poco – Comento el mencionado

\- ¿Quién es él? – Pregunto Kuroka

\- Es un legendario chef, actualmente debes saber de él – Comento Satoshi – Es el mítico alumno que derroto a 50 alumnos en un [Regiment Du Cuisine] él solo y un chef famoso por todo el mundo, Es [Asura], Jouchirou Saiba. Además es Padre de Soma-kun, suegro de Erina-san y abuelo de Ise-kun

Los estudiantes se quedaron en shock mientras que Issei estaba muy sorprendido, tanto como cuando se enteró que su madre y su padre eran famosos. Como también pensaba que el apodo que tenía su abuelo, sonaba genial

3…2…1….

\- ¡¿EL ABUELO DE ISSEI ES [ASURA]?! – Exclamaron todos los residentes actuales mientras que Kuroka recordaba al venerable, nunca se imaginó que sería ese legendario chef que se hizo un nombre dentro y fuera de la academia

\- Si no mal te recuerdo, tú eres hija de unos fotógrafos que vivian en el distrito comercial – Dijo Erina – Si no me falla la memoria, tu nombre Kuroka Toujou-san

\- ¡¿Se acuerda de mí?! – Exclamo la mencionada sorprendida

\- Sí, claro, era curioso verte a ti y a tu pequeña hermana – Dijo la [Lengua de Dios] – No creía que esa niña que siempre iba contigo era tu hermana gemela -

\- También es quien le quito la castidad de los labios a Ise-kun – Comento Kyouka

En ese momento, se sintió una intensa sed de sangre para que todos voltearan a ver a Erina y Nathy que liberaban un aura negra como brillaban sus ojos de color rojo sangre

\- ¡¿Te atreviste a mancillar los labios de mi bebe?! – Exclamo la Yukihira furiosa

\- ¡¿Me robaste el primer beso de Ise-kun?! – Exclamo Nathaly como su tía

\- Yo…- Decía la morena de ojos avellanas sudando a mares mientras que la albina del mechón de Ebano saco un bat y la rubia miel un mazo, de quien sabe dónde – Mejor corro – para desaparecer a una velocidad cegadora

\- ¡Vuelve aquí! – Exclamaron tía y sobrina - ¡Devuélveme la castidad de mi hijo/primo!

\- ¡NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡AYUDENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Exclamo la morena mientras es perseguida por su "suegra" y "prima en ley"

\- Hehe – Dijo Jouichirou – Así se hace Ise, tienes el encanto de tu abuelo – comento este jocosamente

\- Parece que tiene una linda amigaa – Comento Soma con una sonrisa, tensando a Sayuri y Kyouka

\- ¡Erina-cchi! ¡Nathy! – Exclamo Yuuki - ¡No destruyan el dormitorio! ¡Dejen de mover esas cosas por el lugar y dejen en paz a Kuroka-chan! – para ir a detenerlas

\- Voy a ayudar a mi madre – Dijo Yoshiko siguiéndola

Todos los demás empezaron a reír por la escena tan graciosa que hacían las mujeres

Minutos después

Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor mientras que Kuroka se encontraba lo más alejada de Erina y Nathaly que se encontraban a ambos lados de issei, mientras miraba con mucho enojo a Kyouka que le daba una sonrisa socarrona

(Maldita…) Mascullo la morena mentalmente

(Esa es mi venganza por quitarme el primer beso de Ise-kun) Pensó la hija de Isshiki

\- Yuuki – Dijo Soma - ¿Quién fue quien reto al dormitorio? – pregunto seriamente

\- El 9° asiento, el [Ave Inmortal], Raiser Phenex – Dijo la peli purpura rojiza – Al parecer alegaba que Issei-kun le había robado a su novia y por eso [Estrella Polar] iba a plañir por su osadía

\- ¿Plañir? – Pregunto Marika

\- Que lamentaría lo que hizo – Respondió Erina

\- ¿Y quién es su novia? – Pregunto Issei curioso

\- Rias Gremory – Comento Kyouka haciendo que la rubia miel

\- Ise – Dijo la [Lengua de Dios] de forma tenebrosa - ¡¿Has estado de casanova?!

\- ¿Eh? – Pregunto el mencionado asustado - ¡Claro que no! ¡N-Ni siquiera sé que es eso! ¡Esa pelirroja esta chiflada! – exclamo mientras retrocedía

(¡¿Tan inocente es?!) Exclamaron los padres de los demás residentes y estos (¿Cómo lo has estado educando Erina?) se preguntaron viendo como la nombrada se calmo

\- Como sea – Dijo Yoshiko – Pero alguien nos puede explicar que es el [Régiment Du Cuisine] – pidió la chica

\- [Régiment Du Cuisine] o más conocido como [Shokugeki Militar] es una terminología utilizada para un Shokugeki irregular. Al igual que un Shokugeki , un [Régiment du Cuisine] está destinado a resolver una disputa en el campus y puede ser iniciado por cualquiera. Sin embargo, algunas diferencias clave están en el formato del duelo. En lugar de un duelo singular, este consiste en múltiples batallas entre dos facciones. Los equipos en general son iguales en número, sin embargo, ha habido casos de facciones opuestas con diferentes recuentos de miembros – Explico Erina

\- Un ejemplo soy yo, que me enfrente solo a 50 estudiantes en mi 3° año – Comento [Asura]

(Eso lo sabemos, es el motivo por el cual eres tan legendario) Pensaron todos los demás residentes y sus padres

\- Cada ronda, un número determinado de miembros de cada equipo se enfrenta uno al otro en un duelo de 1 contra 1. Los equipos pueden elegir quiénes luchan en cada ronda. Si un miembro del equipo pierde su duelo, son eliminados permanentemente del grupo y no pueden enfrentarse en batallas posteriores. Una vez que un equipo se ha agotado completamente de sus miembros, el equipo contrario gana el [Régiment de Cuisine]. Además, los miembros del equipo pueden ayudar en la cocción de sus compañeros de equipo durante la batalla – Explico Satoshi

\- Las estipulaciones y condiciones para configurar un [Régiment de Cuisine] son exactamente los mismos que los de un [Shokugeki] – Finalizo Soma

\- Los acuerdos del este duelo son que si ganan Raiser Phenex y sus aliados, el dormitorio será demolido y ustedes expulsados. Pero si ganamos, [Estrella Polar] continuara activo tal como está y la familia Phenex se encargara del mantenimiento exterior del edificio de por vida con contratistas y arquitectos foráneos – Explico la senpai del dormitorio

\- Esa condición la puse yo – Comento la Isshiki mayor – Si van a retar, deben dar algo de igual manera, son las condiciones de un [Shokugeki de Regimiento]

\- Bueno, Issei, ve adelantándote a la cocina y prepara una bebida que está en la página 150 – Pidió Erina

\- S-Si – Dijo el castaño rojizo para irse a la cocina

\- Bien, ahora que Issei no está queremos los 3 hablar con ustedes – Dijo la rubia miel mientras que su esposo y su suegro se ponen a sus costados

\- ¿Qué pasa? Erina – Pregunto Alice

\- Queremos hablarles sobre algo respecto a Issei – Comento Soma

\- ¿Qué pasa con él? – Pregunto Megumi preocupada por el chico

\- Es respecto a sus genes como Nakiri – Comento la rubia miel sorprendiendo a los presentes

Arena Shokugeki - Al día siguiente – 12:00 pm

Sairaorg, Sona, Cao Cao, Vali y Raiser se encontraban con sus siervos como más de 100 lacayos de la Familia Phenex que eran estudiantes de 2° y 3°. Esperando a sus oponentes, que aparecieron en la entrada de la esquina azul con sus atuendos para cocinar y sus utensilios

\- Pense que se acobardaron – Dijo el rubio

*El único cobarde eres tu* Dijo una voz femenina dejando ver a la rubia miel

\- ¡¿[La lengua de Dios?!- Exclamo Sona - ¡¿Y el [Dios de la Guerra]?! – visualizando al pelirrojo

\- ¡¿Qué hace aquí la leyenda viviente del [Toutsuki]?! – Pregunto Kuishia, [Reina] de Sairaorg sudando puesto que no pensó ver a alguien tan poderoso como él aquí. Si luchaba en el [Regiment], estarían más que acabados

\- Tu debes ser Raiser Phenex – Pregunto Erina – Espero que puedas entender las consecuencias de tu reto hacia nuestro dormitorio – comento firmemente

\- Desgraciadamente, nosotros no podremos luchar pero si nuestros vástagos – Dijo Kurokiba en su modo [Berserker], mientras Alice recordaba lo que paso hace unas horas, en especial la petición de los residentes

Flashback

\- Queremos que Ise vaya al último de este [Shokugeki de Regimiento] – Dijo la rubia

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Yoshiko

\- Es para que libere su 3° forma – Respondió Jouichirou

\- ¿3° Forma?- Pregunto Yuuki

\- Los genes Nakiri de Issei al parecer mutaron de una manera que no esperábamos – Comento Soma

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Hisako

\- Su gen tiene 3 formas; la forma [Lengua de Dios], la forma [Dios de la Guerra] y una 3° forma con la que me dio mucha pelea, ya que nos enfrentamos en un duelo para ver quien sacaba más platillos en una hora. Pero no gano, ya que aún le falta experiencia y conocimientos – Declaro la rubia, sorprendiendo a los presentes – Pero la libero cuando estuvo presionado por mí ..

\- Si logramos que lo libere, este [Regiment] como lo que venga más adelante no será problema – Respondió [Indra]

\- Lo que quiero entender es que…- Decía Yuuji - ¿Quieren que seamos la carne de cañón para que Yukihira libera esa forma, verdad?

\- Tú lo has dicho, chico – Comento [Asura]

Los padres estuvieron dudosos de dejar que sus vástagos fungieran con ese papel, hasta que el peli platino hizo una pregunta…

\- ¿Valdrá la pena? – Pregunto el Hayama menor

\- Te lo aseguro – Comento el pelirrojo

\- Si es el caso, acepto – Dijo el Hayama mayor

\- Yo también, quiero ver el potencial de mi primo – Comento Kyou

\- Yo haré lo que sea por Ise-kun – Comentaron Kyouka, Sayuri, Kuroka y Nathaly

\- Se oye interesante, estoy dentro – Dijo Riko como los demas residentes dieron un paso al frente

Al ver esto, Erina y Soma se sorprendieron, parecía que el chico había hecho buenos amigos. Sus padres al ver la determinación que mostraban, decidieron no intervenir

\- Gracias – Dijo la rubia miel mientras hacia una leve reverencia

\- ¿Y cómo se llama esa forma? – Pregunto Marika

\- Su nombre es…- Decía el pelirrojo

Fin del flashback

(Ise-kun sufrirá mucho) Pensó Alice (Solo espero que resista lo que vera)

Sala VIP

Todos los socios se encontraban en el lugar con sus hijas y familiares frente a una pantalla de plasma gigante, se debía a que Raiser estaba televisando esto como lo transmitía en online a los demás estudiantes. Todos estaban interesados en conocer el poder del hijo de la [Lengua de Dios]. En especial Azazel y Michael, que solo ellos sabían que era hijo del [Dios de la Guerra] como lo sabían los patriarcas Gremory

Arena

*¡Lamentamos la espera!* Exclamo la presentadora *¡Soy Asuka Kawashima, estoy en el primer año división de preparatoria y seré su anfitriona!* actuando como una idol para que sus seguidores la ovacionen mientras las mujeres se ponen celosas * ¡¿Están listos desde sus casas?! ¡Este encuentro no será como los que han visto! ¡Luego de 20 años vuelve una modalidad irregular! ¡El [RÉGIMENT DU CUISINE]! *

En ese momento Aparecieron los 6 consejeros que retaron al dormitorio vestidos con sus atuendos de cocina junto a sus subordinados que eran más de 100

*Los retadores son:

¡[La Princesa Militar], el 10° asiento, Seekvaria Agares!

¡[El Ave Inmortal], el 9° asiento, Raiser Phenex!

¡[El Rey León], el 7° asiento, Sairaorg Bael!

¡[El Héroe de los 3 Reinos], el 6° asiento, Cao Cao!

¡[El Emperador Blanco], el 5° asiento, Vali Lucifer!

¡[La General de Hierro], el 4° asiento, Sona Sitri!* Presento Asuka

*Sus oponentes son los residentes del [Dormitorio Estrella Polar]!:

¡La primera, la Diosa del Mar: Kuroka Toujou!

¡La siguiente es la hija del 10° asiento de la [Generación de las Joyas], Yuuki Yoshino: Yoshiko Ibusaki!

¡Los hijos del [Dictador de la Cocina], Ryou Kurokiba: Nathaly y Kyou Kurokiba!

¡El hijo del [Sultan de las Especias], Akira Hayama: Yuuji Hayama!

¡La hija de [Yamata no Orochi], Satoshi Isshiki: Kyouka Isshiki!

¡La hija de la [Ama de la Carne], Ikumi Mito: Riko Mito!

¡Las hijas del [Padrino de la Cocina Italiana], Takumi Aldini: Yurisa y Sayuri Aldini!

¡Por último, el hijo de la mítica [Lengua de Dios], Issei Yukihira!*

En ese momento se pusieron ambos grupos frente a frente mientras que los residentes miran a sus adversarios con sed de sangre

\- Parece que tienes buenos kouhais, Isshiki – Comento Sairaorg

\- Guárdatelo para cuando barramos el piso con ustedes – Comento Yurisa haciendo sonreír al moreno

*Permítanme resumirles los términos del encuentro* Dijo la animadora * El [Régiment de Cuisine] consiste en múltiples batallas entre dos facciones. Los equipos en general son iguales en número. Sin embargo, este será de más de 100 contra 10. ¿Ambos equipos están de acuerdo?* pregunto

*¡Si!* Exclamaron por medio del micrófono al mismo tiempo

*La modalidad consiste en que cada ronda, un número determinado de miembros de cada equipo se enfrenta uno al otro en un duelo de 1 contra 1. Los equipos pueden elegir quiénes luchan en cada ronda. Si un miembro del equipo pierde su duelo, son eliminados permanentemente del grupo y no pueden enfrentarse en batallas posteriores. Una vez que un equipo se ha agotado completamente de sus miembros, el equipo contrario gana. Además, los miembros del equipo pueden ayudar en la cocción de sus compañeros de equipo durante la batalla* Explico Asuka*Las estipulaciones y condiciones han sido hechas. Si ganan Raiser Phenex y sus aliados, el dormitorio será demolido y sus residentes expulsados. Pero si gana [Estrella Polar], continuara activo tal como está y la familia Phenex se encargara del mantenimiento exterior del edificio de por vida con contratistas y arquitectos foráneos. Ahora presentaremos a los jueces de honor, la primera es la esposa del presidente del [Conglomerado Culinario Gremory]: Venelana Gremory*

Apareció la madre de Rias que se puso contenta al ver a Soma, puesto que en estos años como la paternidad le acentuaron MUY bien. Pero al ver como Erina Nakiri entrelazo su brazo con el de su esposo, esa ferviente rivalidad que hubo hace años, apareció de nuevo

*La siguiente es la esposa del dueño de la cadena de [Restaurantes Aquarius]: Sarime Sitri*

En ese momento apareció una bella mujer vestida de coctel que es idéntica a Sona solo que una versión mayor de esta con el cabello hasta los hombros, pechos copa D y lentes un poco más recatados que los de su hija

*Y la ultima es la esposa del dueño de la cadena del [Restaurante Phoenix] Rachel Phenex* Presento Asuka para que pasara una mujer mayor pero de belleza juvenil que a primera vista está en la plenitud de sus 20 años, con cabello rubio y ojos azul oscuro. Tiene su cabello largo con muchos adornos, que trae un vestido a juego

\- Raiser, es mejor que ganes o te arrepentirás por esta acción que hiciste sin nuestro consentimiento – Dijo la identificada como Rachel con una mirada sombría

GLUP

El mencionado trago saliva, puesto que conocía a su madre y sabía lo que le esperaba luego de esto. Pero si perdía seria por lo menos 100 veces peor de lo que será su correctivo

*¡Estamos por comenzar!* Exclamo Asuka mientras que Soma y Sairaog entregan las tarjeras con el orden de sus contendientes *Los primero en participar serán Yoshiko Ibusaki, Riko Mito y Kuroka Toujou en la primera ronda contra 30 del equipo de los [Consejeros]. En la segunda ronda Nathay Kurokiba, Kyouka Isshiki, Yurisa Aldini y Sayuri Aldini contra otros 60 del equipo de los [Consejeros]. En la última ronda, los siervos de Raiser Phenex, Sona Sitri, Sairaorg Bael, Cao Cao y Vali Lucifer contra Kyou Kurokiba,Yuuji Hayama y Issei Yukihira. Al parecer Seekvaria Agares solo estará apoyándolos desde su esquina

\- ¿Qué significa esto Seekvaria-san? – Pregunto Sona molesta

\- No tengo motivos para luchar contra ellos, simplemente lo hice para ver algo interesante – Comento la heredera Agares bajándose del ring

* Con eso aclarado… ¡Participantes, a sus esquinas! ¡Todo está en juego en esta batalla de paladares! ¡Comienza el [Shokugeki]!*

Empezaron los duelos entre sus amigos y los lacayos Phenex, eran intensos y fuertes. La primera en caer fue Yoshiko haciendo que Yuuki vaya por su hija que estaba inconsciente, Issei quiso voltear pero su padre lo tomo con una Nelson mientras que su abuelo y madre lo hacen ver eso sin que pueda algo. Mientras los demás desvían la mirada

\- ¡Ibusaki! – Exclamo el castaño rojizo - ¡Mito-san! ¡Kuro-chan! – al ver como las otras 2 chicas luego de eliminar a los últimos como a otros mas cayeron desmayadas por el agotamiento

(Debes de resistir Ise-kun, es la única forma de que despiertes "eso") Pensó Kyouka para ir con Nathaly y las hermanas Aldini

(Perdóname hijo…) Decían sus padres mentalmente mientras empezaban a derramar lágrimas estando cabizbajos. Mientras que Kyouka y las hermanas caían junto con sus adversarios

(Pero es la única forma) Completo el pensamiento Jouichirou viendo como Nathaly estaba cansada para finalmente eliminar al último. Las madres de los chicos los abrazaban

(Ise-kun, nútrete de nuestro dolor y convierte esa tristeza como impotencia en furia para liberar tu verdadero potencial) Pensaba la albina del mechón de ébano cayendo (Yo sé que puedes)

\- ¡Nathaly! – Exclamo Alice corriendo a donde estaban su hija, recibiéndola – Mi pequeña…- derramando lágrimas mientras la abraza

Al ver esto, Issei sollozaba tratando de decir alguna, pero nada salía. En su mente venia la imagen de sus amigos sonriendo para que se quiebre dejando ver a sus contrarios

\- Kgh…Aah…Aah…- Decía Issei sin poder decir nada hasta que reacciono como si fuera un disparo – HAAA…¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - liberando una corriente de aire que hace cubrir a los presentes en la arena mientras que su cabello se ondea con el aire pero su mirada se veía opaca a comparación del brillo que siempre muestra en sus ojos. Su flipina había salido volando mostrando su torso desnudo bien trabajado. No era el único, todos los presentes en la arena no tenían la parte superior de su atuendo. Las mujeres mostraban su sostén y los hombres su torso

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Chillaron las chicas y mujeres que se cubrieron como se pusieron la ropa

(Este es su forma final) Pensó Erina mientras que se pone su camisa (Ise, hijo mío, eres un auténtico Nakiri. Eso nadie lo puede negar ahora) comento con una sonrisa mientras que al ver a su hijo así le recordaba a su abuelo, Senzeamon Nakiri, con el chico esto pasaba cuando se enoja

(¡Este es el [Modo Asura]!) Exclamaron los ex-residentes y la actual matrona

VIP

Los espectadores quedaron atónitos al ver esto, ya no les cabía duda, ese chico realmente era un Nakiri de sangre pura

\- Hohohohoho – Rio una voz que parecia ser de un hombre mayor – Pensar que vería algo así de nuevo luego de la muerte de Senzeamon-dono, ese chico en verdad es el hijo de la [Lengua de Dios]

\- Esto lo confirma, es un auténtico Nakiri - Dijo Baraqiel

\- Este chico, quien consiga emparejarlo, realmente heredara ese poder – Comento Azazel mientras que los presentes en la sala sonreían complacidos

(Ise) Pensó la pelirroja maravillada y un sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas, puesto que si se había enamorado de él por su cocina y llamo más su atención por ser el hijo de Nakiri Erina. Ahora vio su poder y el por qué lo despertó. Para ella, Issei Yukihira, era el premio mayor.

No era la única, Akeno quería tener a ese hombre como su esposo y el padre de sus hijos, sería lo mejor que le pasaría en la vida. En la sala algunas chicas habían tenido un flechazo por él y no les molestaba en lo más mínimo ser la esposa de ese chico, al contrario, sería un verdadero honor y privilegio

Arena Shokugeki

Issei habia sido soltado por su padre mientras que este lo miro sorprendido, nunca se imaginó que vería a su hijo de esa manera. Callado, con un aura monstruosamente tranquila e intensa pero sobre todo con esa mirada fría, seria y despiadada

\- ¿Ise? – Pregunto Erina al ver como los ignoro e iba por su filipina para ponérsela mientras seca sus lágrimas y toma su maletín con sus utensilios, pasando al frente

\- No te preocupes Haha-ue, estoy bien – Dijo el castaño rojizo sorprendiendo a todos por como llamo a su progenitora – Otou-sama, Ojii-sama…no estoy molestos con los 3. Gracias por lo que hicieron. Yuuki-san, senpais…les prometo que acabare con Raiser Phenex y sus lamebotas por lo que hicieron. Chicos descanse, ahora es mi turno de hacerlos pedazos

Ante tales palabras, todos los de [Estrella Polar] se encontraban sorprendidos, puesto que ese no era el Issei que ellos conocían. El siempre alegre y despreocupado chico que se metia en problemas fácilmente, cambio a uno serio, firme y maduro. Sona estaba atónita puesto que jamás pensó que vería a alguien como Yukihira Issei actuar de una forma tan adulta

El chico subió al ring donde miro a sus adversarios como si fueran simples basuras antes sus ojos, esto los hizo molestarse bastante

\- He estado esperando por ti, Yukihira – Comento un castaño de ojos negros vestido de chef que lo veía con gran odio. Era el [Peón] de Vali, Bikou. Y el motivo de su actuar era porque él estaba enamorado de Kuroka pero esta jamás le hizo caso y saco espuma al saber que vivía con el castaño rojizo en [Estrella Polar]. Teniendo la idea equivocada de que se le robo su amor

Issei dejo a un lado su maletín para abrirlo dejando ver un juego amplio de cuchillos y un estuche pegado con una base que lo sostiene. Desprende la cajita para sacar una liga y desamarra la cinta de su mano. Procede a sujetarse el cabello con la liga y amarrarse la cinta en su frente para tomar uno de sus cuchillos

\- Oigan, aceleremos esto – Dijo el castaño rojizo – Vengan a mí en 10, los enfrentare a todos – mientras les hace con un dedo una seña de que los espera

\- ¡N-No nos subestimes pedazo de mierda! – Exclamo un siervo de Sairaorg para que fueran 10 para empezar a derrotarlos sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, acabando por su solo con 60 estudiantes que quedaron como cascaras vacías y parecía que no tenían vida. Eran tanto hombres como mujeres, no tuvo distinción de género, simplemente los destrozos, sin dejar rastro de ellos

Venelana estaba fascinada de ver que como el interés amoroso de su hija derroto a varios alumnos completamente solo y sin siquiera sudar

(Es el hombre perfecto) Pensó la castaña mientras mira a su amor platónico (Es como su padre, apoyare a Rias para que tenga a Ise-kun y yo iré nuevamente por Soma-kun fufufufu)

\- ¡E-Es imposible, ese chico derroto el solo a 60 e-estudiantes, de-debe ser una broma! - Exclamo Sarime después de ver como el castaño rojizo derroto a un gran número de alumnos por su cuenta - Sera mejor que saques a tu hijo de ahí, ese chico es demasiado para Raiser-kun - recomendó asustada a la rubia pero desgraciadamente la matriarca Phenex no reaccionaba

La rubia no podía entender como un simple alumno pudo derrotar esa cantidad de estudiantes. A pesar de que ese chico era de descendencia Nakiri, era algo imposible lograr semejante hazaña o eso creía…

Por qué recordó que existe una leyenda de cierto estudiante que logro derrotar a 50 alumnos él solo, ahí se dio cuenta que Yukihira Issei no solo era hijo de una Nakiri si no también descendiente de aquel legendario alumno

\- [Asura] – Susurro Rachel

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron ambas mujeres

\- [Asura] Saiba Jouichirou – Dijo la rubia sudando levemente que fue escuchada por las otras dos jueces que estaban estupefactas mientras que mecánicamente pasaban a mirar al castaño rojizo. Luego visualizaron a un hombre mayor que cabello marrón pálido con un mechón del cabello que le llegaba hasta por debajo de la barbilla. Para que recordaran quien es….

\- ¡Ese es el legendario chef conocido como [Asura] en [Toutsuki]: Saiba Jouichirou! – Exclamo Venelana impactada

\- Si lo quieren saber, Issei Yukihira es mi nieto – Dijo Saiba

VIP

\- Yare, Yare, quien imaginaria que vería a un viejo amigo– Dijo el anciano contento – Ese Saiba, pudo haberme dicho que su nieto era ese chico

\- ¡¿Ese hombre es Saiba Jouichirou?! – Exclamaron los adultos

\- ¡¿Yukihira es nieto de [Asura]?! – Exclamaron las jóvenes en la sala

Arena

Sairaorg, Vali y Cao Cao estaban estremeciendo por lo que sujetaron su brazo con una mano mientras miran al castaño rojizo con una sonrisa complicada sudando notablemente. Parece que fue demasiado para ellos y subestimaron al chico, puesto que pensaron que al ser hijo de Erina Nakiri, solo sería un fanfarrón y sus siervos les pagaron la arrogancia de sus líderes. Sona estaba paralizada y sudando mientras aprieta los dientes pero claramente se veía el terror en su rostro. Seekvaria parecía que entro en corto circuito, porque su amigo de la infancia mostro una fuerza más allá de lo que su mente podía comprender.

\- Oye, tu – Dijo Issei al Phenex – Manda al siguiente, los enfrentare a todos -

\- No…quiero decir…yo…después de todo… – Comento Raiser tratando de salir bien librado de esto

\- Dudo que sea tan fácil zafarte de esto – Comento [Deva], tomando del cuello de la camisa de chef a Raiser que se asustó

\- Hii…- Chillo el rubio aterrado

\- Con esa incompetente determinación – Dijo el castaño rojizo - ¿Te atreviste a retar arrogantemente a mi dormitorio y decir que plañiría por quitarte a esa pelirroja? ¡¿Eh?! Si no planeas sacar un platillo. Solo renuncia. Yo te leeré tus últimos pasajes, insecto..

Esa última palabra resonó en su mente, haciéndole olvidar su miedo para encararlo

\- Maldito cocinero de quinta – Mascullo el rubio - ¡Voy a hacerte trizas y a enseñarte tu lugar!

\- Si es el caso, yo también – Dijo Sona negándose a reconocer a Issei

\- Adelante – Dijo el chico

*Parece que va a hacer una lucha en desventaja 2 vs 1* Dijo Asuka *Sona Sitri y Raiser Phenex vs Yukihira Issei. ¡El tema del primer duelo es Plátano y el tema del segundo duelo es Quiche!*

Issei empezaba a cocinar como lo hacían los dos consejeros hasta que finalmente terminaron sus platillos. En ese momento los residentes de [Estrella Polar] despertaron gracias a unas patillas que les dio Hisako para ver el duelo del castaño rojizo

*La primera sera Sona Sitri* Dijo la animadora

\- ¡Este es un [Zaru Udon con Plátano]! – Exclamo Sona dejando un plato de udon fríos sobre una esterilla de bambú, acompañados de plátano frito en juliana y una salsa de platano

\- El udon es tan suave y delicado a pesar de ser frio – Comento Lady Phenex al comerlo

\- Detecto un sabor especial en el plátano que sabe cómo a carne en la cubierta – Dijo Lady Sitri

\- Fue porque esta capeados con chilli – Comento la morena de cabello corto

\- En la salsa puedo detectar Chile Habanero, Limón, Pimientos, Cebollas Cambray, Cilantro, Azúcar, Jengibre, Aceite de Oliva y Sal – Comento Venelana

– Parece que te superaste Sona-chan – comento con una sonrisa mientras que Sarime estaba complacida

\- Gracias Venelana-sama – Dijo el 4° asiento haciendo una reverencia

*Ahora es turno de Yukihira Issei* Dijo Asuka para que les dejara frente a ellas un platillo peculiar

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto Rachel curiosa

\- Es una [Lasaña Vegana de Plátano] - Respondió Issei sorprendiendo a las 3 mujeres puesto que no era muy común ver algo así, esto sorprendió a Sona

\- Veamos a que sabe – Dijo Sarime con expectativa

\- ¡De-lici-oso! – Exclamaron las 3 mujeres mientras que Issei miraba el temporalizado de su segundo platillo

\- ¡¿C-Como?! – Exclamo la heredera Sitri impactada

\- Puso mucha atención a la cubierta de plátano que tiene un sabor dulce pero un especial picor, acidez, sabor ligeramente salado y una sensación astringente –Dijo Sarime

\- La ligera cubierta está hecha con pimienta de Sichuan, miel, salsa de yuzu, miso y jengibre – Comento el castaño rojizo – Como relleno es Temph bañado en sake y soja – dijo Rachel

\- ¿Y el picor? – Pregunto Venelana

\- Es Harissa con Mora – Respondió el castaño rojizo sorprendido a la mujer que seguía comiendo hasta acabárselo

\- ¡¿Hiciste una pasta de fruta y picante para una cubierta dulce?! – Exclamo Rachel incredula

Al terminar la degustación, las 3 mujeres presionaron el botón dando como resultado…

*¡El ganador es Yukihira Issei!* Exclamo Asuka dejando a Sona cayendo al suelo incrédula mirando con terror al castaño rojizo cuando sus ojos se cruzaron

(Sona, fuiste una estúpida al retar a este chico cuando él derroto por sí mismo a tantos alumnos. Parece que la única digna de él es tu hermana mayor Serafall) Pensó Sarrime seriamente mirando con lastima a su hija que se encontraba en tan lamentable estado

*El siguiente duelo es Raiser Phenex y Yukihira Issei, el tema es Quiche* Indico Asuka

\- Este es el [Quiche Lorraine Phenex] – Dijo Raiser dejando 3 porciones a las jueces

\- Si no me equivoco este tipo de Quiche tiene bacón, nata líquida, caldo de pollo, champiñón, emmental, huevos y Mantequilla – Comento Sarime para comer teniendo un orgasmo culinario – Exquisito cambio el bacón por pollo como lo aderezo con cúrcuma, enebro, perejil y orégano seco. El caldo es sacado de las partes más sustanciosas de pollo pero use malva para evitar que la nata amarga que se forma misma del pollo arruinara el sabor de la carne

(No esperaba menos de ti, hijo mío) Pensó Rachel para mirar al castaño rojizo (Pero… ¿será suficiente para vencer al hijo de la [Lengua de Dios] y nieto de [Asura]?) pregunto preocupada

\- ¿Qué nos preparaste en esta ocasión? Yukihira-kun – Pregunto Venelana con una mirada encantadora mientras entrelaza sus dedos y posa su barbilla en ellos

\- [Quiche De Légumes Oubliés] (Quiche de las Legumbres Olvidadas) – Respondió Issei

\- Oye Soma, no esa receta es de…- Comentaba Erina mirando a su esposo

\- Correcto, es del Maestro Shinomiya – Respondió el mencionado

\- ¡¿Del [Mago de las Verduras] Shinomiya Koujirou?! – Exclamaron las jueces y el [Consejero] preguntándose cómo es que conoce una receta que incluso no sabían que existía

\- ¿Cómo es que Issei-kun la conoce? – Pregunto Megumi

\- Hace tiempo llevamos mi esposo y yo a Issei para que conociera a Shinomiya-shisou – Dijo la rubia miel sin decir quién es su marido, puesto que quería que fuera sorpresa para la [Elección de Otoño] – Nos vio comer eso y le dimos

\- ¿Y cuándo fue eso? – Pregunto Takumi

\- Cuando tenía 2 años – Respondió Erina – La otra fue cuando él y yo tuvimos un [Shokugeki] cuando era invierno, siendo Ise el juez, donde tenía 9 años -

Cuando lo probaron, las 3 mujeres tuvieron un orgasmo culinario puesto que los sabores eran exquisitos y sublimes mientras que las verduras usadas se podían distinguir

\- Tiene carne de pollo picada – Comento Venelana – Puedo sentir en el platillo champiñones, maitake y shimeji pero tiene un sabor que no puedo explicar

\- Saltee esas verduras con mantequilla, aderezándolas con un poco de mostaza negra, pimienta de guinea y sal de roca – Respondió Issei a su duda – Posteriormente los vertí en un appareil de huevos, leche de soja y miso blanco con masa de tarta

\- Pero siento una sensación crujiente y el pollo perfectamente aderezado – Dijo Sarime

\- Es raíz de bardana, la corte en finas rodajas que se mezcla al queso fundido – Dijo el castaño rojizo – El pollo que es jugoso fue aderezo con raíz de perejil, romero y un poco de pimienta negra

\- ¿Cómo lograste un sabor tan profundo sin usar caldo? – Pregunto Rachel al no sentir ese sabor en el platillo

\- Simple, equilibre la dulzura y amargura de la piel de la bardana para potenciar aún más los sabores del queso y el pollo – Respondió el castaño rojizo – El reto fue no sobrecargarlo de unami

\- ¡¿Integraste ingredientes japoneses, mediterráneos y de medio oriente en un platillo regional francés?! – Exclamaron las 3 jueces incrédulas

\- Es imposible…¡Imposible! – Exclamo Raiser cayendo de trasero mientras puja viendo como las 3 mujeres presionaron el botón…

*¡La victoria es de Yukihira Issei!* Exclamo la animadora *Pero todavía pueden luchar los demás [Consejeros]*  
Ante esto, los 3 tomaron toallas y las arrojaron al suelo dando a entender que…

*¡Esto es una sorpresa!* Exclamo Asuka *¡Sairaog Bael, Vali Lucifer y Cao Cao se rinden! ¡[Estrella Polar] gana el [Régiment]!*

\- ¡Lo hizo! – Exclamo Yuuki

(Así que este es tu verdadero poder, Issei) Pensó Kyou con una sonrisa

\- Eres muy interesante, Yukihira – Comento Yuuji complacido

VIP

Los adultos presentes tenían algo en claro, quien tuviera a ese chico en su familia y tuviera sus hijos, serian quienes gobernaría el mundo culinario del país del sol naciente y del resto del mundo

Las chicas estaban deleitadas del talento y habilidad del castaño rojizo, se mostró como alguien que tiene el nivel del 1° y 2° asiento

(El será mío) Pensaron Rias, Akeno y las demás chicas

\- Si debemos darle un nombre ante tal muestra de poder seria…- Comento Azazel – [El Emperador Sangriento]

\- Pero no me gusta – Comento Shuri – Seria mejor [El Emperador Carmesí] o [Emperador Rojo]

(El [Emperador Carmesí] y la [Princesa Carmesí], hacemos una buena pareja) Pensó Rias que de inmediato se iba a poner a difundir ese sobrenombre como el de [Emperador Rojo]

Arena Shokugeki

\- Ahora cumple tu palabra – Dijo el castaño rojizo al rubio que estaba asustado de él. Fue a recoger sus cosas, que las lavo y guardo

*No esperaba tal nivel, Yukihira Issei*

\- Vali Lucifer, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo seriamente

\- Solo quería conocer a mi rival – Respondió el identificado como Vali – Gana la [Elección de Otoño] y luego ten un [Shokugeki] conmigo –  
Mientras que Yuuki al ver al [Emperador Blanco] pudo sentir que lo había visto antes pero no recordaba donde

\- Así que él es hijo de Tsukasa-senpai y Rindou-senpai – Comento el [Dios de la Guerra]

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es su hijo? – Pregunto la [Miko de la Hospitalidad] curiosa

\- Se parece a su padre como tiene los caninos de su madre – Respondió Soma

*Parece que el [Emperador Blanco] y el [Emperador Rojo] están en [Toutsuki]* Comento una voz dejando ver a Sairaorg junto a Cao Cao

\- Te veremos en la [Elección de Otoño] – Comento el [Héroe de los 3 reinos] – Espero que nos des una demostración como esta, Yukihira-chin – para que ambos se fueran

\- Idiotas – Mascullo ásperamente el hijo de las leyendas culinarias que fue donde estaba sus padres pero de pronto colapso, para caer en los brazos de su madre que lo abrazo con mucho amor junto a su esposo

\- Bien hecho, mi pequeño – Comento la rubia miel maternalmente

\- Así se hace, Issei – Comento el pelirrojo con una sonrisa que muestra orgullo por su retoño

\- ¡Ise-kun! – Exclamaron Megumi y Alice preocupadas por el chico

\- Tranquilas, está bien, solamente que está sumamente agotado – Dijo Hisako luego de – Supongo que liberar el [Modo Asura] por primera vez fue demasiada carga incluso para él –

\- Pero con esto deja una cosa en claro – Dijo la albina mayor – En realidad son dos

\- ¿Y cuáles son Alice-cchi? – Pregunto la matrona

\- Que es un verdadero monstruo, en el buen sentido de la palabra y que es más que digno de ser la siguiente cabeza del clan Nakiri – Comento la [Diva de la Gastronomía]

*Parece que el chico está cansado* Comento una voz para que los mayores vieran a los patriarca Gremory, Rias, el director y su maid

\- Sirzechs Gremory – Dijo la [Lengua de Dios] mientras que Ryou y Akira cargan a su hijo – ¿Puedo saber que significo esto?- pregunto autoritariamente

\- Lamento mucho lo que causo Raiser-kun, no sabíamos de esto hasta que nos envió el correo – Comento el mencionado - Les aseguro que tomare cartas en el asunto

\- Al parecer, no tienes autoridad – Comento Soma molestando al pelirrojo – Si la tuvieras, este mocoso no se habría metido con un acuerdo que hicimos con tu palabra y la de tu familia como garantía

Rias noto como el ambiente entre su hermano y cuñada con las leyendas era tan tenso como para hablar sobre el compromiso de ella e Issei mientras mira preocupada al castaño rojizo

\- ¿Qué quieren a cambio? – Pregunto Zeoticus yendo al punto

\- Que NINGUNO de sus socios ponga un pie u ose ponerle una mano encima a [Estrella Polar]. Que sea una regla tan fuerte que su violación cause la expulsión y el vetado del mundo culinario de Japón – Dijo Erina – Y las otras dos condiciones, las decidiremos más adelante

\- De acuerdo – Comento el director intranquilo por lo último que dijo la rubia miel – Rachel-dono a partir de ahora, Raiser Phenex está fuera de los [Consejeros] y suspendido durante 4 meses sin posibilidades de hacer su [Passantia]

\- Comprendo y acepto su castigo sin objetar nada – Comento la matriarca Phenex

\- Si es el caso, usare una de las dos condiciones, quiero volver a los [Consejeros] – Dijo Kyouka – Pero con la condición de que su familia o su hermana dejen de acosarme, director. Si no cumplen esta condición, deberán dar una compensación aun mayor

\- De acuerdo, te reubicaremos como el 9° asiento – Comento el pelirrojo derrotado puesto que la chica era más astuta de lo que pensó

Acto seguidos, los ganadores volvieron al dormitorio para festejar su victoria mientras que los espectadores llegaban para ver cómo se iban

\- ¿Qué les pareció el chico? – Pregunto Zeoticus

Habitación 303 – Estrellla Polar

Issei despertaba encontrando su maletín en la mesa y su cinta en su mueble que se encuentra a lado de su cama. Se levantó y amarro la cinta para ir a ver si todavía había alguien. Cuando bajo…

\- ¡Sorpresa! – Exclamaron todos mientras que disparan confeti de cornetitas- ¡Felicidades por la victoria!

Todo el mundo se encontraba más relajado y disfrutando de la fiesta después de haber derrotado a todos los seguidores de Raiser Phenex, quien quedo en shock junto a Sona Sitri después de haber sido derrotados por Issei. Quien mostró una faceta nunca antes vista por algún residente del lugar, el [Modo Asura] que mostro solo una persona hace décadas atrás en todo [Toutsuki], esa persona es Saiba Joichirou.

\- ¡Eres el mejor ise kun! - Exclamo Nathy bastante emocionada tomando las manos del chico con una sonrisa después de ver como Issei derroto a 60 estudiantes sin ayuda de nadie.

\- G-Gracias - Dijo Issei algo nervioso

\- No deberías sentirte avergonzado, después de todo has roto el récord de vencer a mas oponentes en un [Régiment Du Cuisine] que le pertenecía a Jouichirou-san - Comento Yuuki que revolvía el cabello del chico que estaba algo cohibido porque todo el mundo tenia atención total sobre él  
Pero no solo los adultos y las chicas estaban ganando su atención, también de 2 chicos que veían a Issei con mucho detenimiento

Se trataban de Hayama Yuuji y Kurokiba Kyou que veían seriamente aquel chico, hijo y nieto de varias leyendas del mundo culinario. Para ellos fue algo más que sorprendente ver que aquella persona que toda la academia [Toutsuki] odia, se volviera un verdadero monstruo después de que se metieran con sus amigos.

Ahora más que nunca ambos chicos querían enfrentarlo en la [Elección De Otoño] que está casi por comenzar

\- Ahora veo que estas más que listo para la elección de otoño, pequeño idiota - Dijo Soma con una sonrisa socarrona - Espero que ganes todos los duelos o mínimo llegues a la final como lo hice yo en mi época de estudiante

\- ¡¿Acaso dudas que gane la [Elección De Otoño], viejo?! - Reclamo Issei bastante ofendido - ¡Ya veras, te demostrare a ti, a mamá y al abuelo que puedo ganar esa competencia fácilmente! - exclamo bastante determinado

\- Ese es el espíritu, muchacho – Dijo su abuelo revolviéndole el cabello – Come un poco, debes morirte de hambre

\- ¡Tienes razón, abuelo! – Exclamo el chico haciendo sonreír a los presentes, por que volvió a hacer el mismo de siempre

(Debo de admitir que es muy lindo pero en el [Modo Asura]….) Pensaba Kyouka

(¡Se veía tan sexy!) Exclamaron las chicas con rostros ilusionados

\- Ese es el espíritu, bueno ahora quiero que me expliques esto - Dijo Soma mientras sacaba su teléfono celular y le mostraba un vídeo donde aparecía el cantando - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que harías un evento en el distrito? Si me hubieras llamado, te habría ayudado, hijo

\- Lo se papá, pero todo fue de golpe – Comento el castaño rojizo – Además casi todo el tiempo me la pase haciendo el menú y los preparativos. Kuroka me ayudo en ese tiempo como luego lo hizo Hayama –

\- ¿Desde cuándo sabes cantar tan bien? – Pregunto Nathy abrazándolo por detrás pegando sus grandes pechos en la espalda del chico que no se inmutaba por esto..

\- Tuve la oportunidad de participar en una guerra de bandas cuando iba en secundaria y aprendí a cantar de forma autodidacta – Respondió Issei

\- Eres muy bueno – Dijo Kyouka enterrando el brazo derecho del chico entre sus pechos

\- Deberías cantarnos algo – Comento Sayuri imitando a su senpai pero con el brazo izquierdo

\- Saiba Seiji – Dijo Jouichirou - ¿Por qué no usaste tu nombre real? – pregunto curioso

\- Seria un fastidio ser acosado, además soy chef no estrella de rock – Respondió el chico – Y solo cante un opening de anime

\- No digas eso – Comento su madre – Me hubiera gustado verte en el escenario y el look que te dieron, te hace ver muy bien -

Pero siguieron viendo el video solo para ver cómo era besado en ambas mejillas por 2 chicas bastantes atractivas al final de la canción

\- Debo decir que no me espere que tuvieras chicas enamoradas de ti esperando en casa – Dijo Soma – Pequeño don juan...

-¡I-SEEEEEEEE! - Exclamo Erina furiosa pero con una sonrisa después de ver el video que soma le mostraba a su hijo - ¡¿Así que en verdad te convertiste en un maldito mujeriego?! ¡Creo que es hora que vuelva a reeducar a mi bebe que se ha desviado del camino de la decencia! - termino de decir mientras estiraba un látigo que saco de quien sabe donde

\- ¡Ma-Mamá ca-calmate, ve-veras puedo e-explicarlo! – Dijo Issei que ni siquiera podía hablar bien por el miedo que sentía, por fortuna solo era ella quien había visto el vídeo así no tendría más problemas o eso creía…

\- ¡ISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - Gritaron las hermanas aldini, kyouka y nathy

\- ¡Es Irina, mamá! – Exclamo el castaño rojizo con todo el valor que pudo juntar

\- ¿Qué dices? – Pregunto la rubia miel para regresar el video bien y ver que era cierto por lo que se calmó – Es verdad, es la pequeña Irina-chan -

\- Es que incursiono en el mundo de las idols y…mejor vean el video completo – Comento el castaño rojizo reproduciéndolo para ver como las dos idols le agradecieron a Issei y también la cantante

\- Irina-chan y su amiga Xenovia Quarta simplemente estaban agradecidas por lo que quiero suponer que hicieron eso – Comento Soma dándole la razón a su hijo

\- Perdóname Ise – Dijo la rubia miel avergonzada de su reacción – Pero aun así creo que eso fue exagerado que hicieran eso –

(Que sobre protectora es) Pensaron las enamoradas de Issei

\- Por cierto, Ise-kun – Pregunto Satoshi

\- ¿Qué pasa? Isshiki-senpai – Pregunto el mencionado

\- ¿Quien es su novia oficial? – Pregunto [Yamata no Orochi]

\- ¡Papá! ¡¿Qué clase de preguntas haces?! – Exclmao Kyouka con la cara roja

\- ¿Are? – Respondió Issei que se encontraba confundido - ¿De que novia habla? Yo no tengo novia, no me interesa nada de eso..

Ante eso Kuroka, Kyouka, Nathy y Sayuri primero se quedaron petrificadas por la respuesta. Después de varios minutos se enfadaron mucho para salir de la sala y volver con varios objetos que consistían en mazos, rodillos, bats y palas

\- Jejejeje – Rieron las chicas con un rostro sombrio y parecían muy enojadas

Issei se tensó después de ver lo que trían en mano el grupo de chicas, por lo que empezó a sudar

\- ¿Q-Que pasa? - Pregunto el recién nombrado [Emperador Rojo] bastante nervioso

\- Issei – Comento Soma – Te daré un buen consejo

\- ¿D-Dime? – Dijo el mencionado

\- ¡Corre por tu vida! – Exclamo el pelirrojo al ver como su esposa se sumó a ellas con el látigo en mano después de escuchar que su hijo tiene una posible novia...

\- ¡¿Qué clase de consejo es ese?! – Exclamo el chico pero al ver a las mujer – Bueno… ¡Adiós! - para salir corriendo a toda velocidad pero perseguido por su madre y el resto de las chicas que reclamaban su cabeza

\- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ! – Exclamaron las niñas y la madre

\- Ese muchacho sí que es todo un caso, solo espero que no le pase nada malo - Dijo Yuuki bastante preocupada mientras observa como el grupo de mujeres lo persigue

\- Por esto y otras cosas adoro este dormitorio – Comento Alice con una sonrisa

Issei corría con todo lo que tenía, puesto que si sus perseguidoras lo alcanzaban, le provocarían MUCHO dolor

\- ¡¿Que rayos hice para merecer esto?! – Grito Issei mientras corría con todo lo que tenía. Pero en ese momento recordó a todas las personas que había obligado comer sus experimentos - Ah ya recuerdo, entonces si me lo merezco…¡De todas formas no quiero que me lastimen! - para correr aún más rápido para perder a sus perseguidoras

En ese momento choco con alguien que como reacción exclamo…

*¡Kya!* Chillo una voz femenina

\- Perdóname ¿te encuentras bien? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo ayudándola a pararse

\- S-Si - Dijo la chica que era una chica rubia pálida de lentes

\- Un momento tu eres…- Dijo el castaño rojizo algo molesto pero se le quito ese enojo al oír….

*¡ISEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!*

\- Ven, por aquí – Dijo el chico tomándola de la mano para que ambos se escondieran detrás de un arbusto mientras que el chico la pega a su cuerpo y le tapa la boca

\- Shhhh, si no nos descubrirán – Comento Issei viendo desde una rejilla que hizo con sus manos como su madre y amigas se pasaba de largo

\- Que alivio – Suspiro el chico para que la joven se separara rápidamente de él pero se encontraba sonrojada

(Ise-kun tiene fuertes brazos) Pensó la rubia pálida

\- Bien, ya se fueron – Comento Issei para salir junto con la joven - ¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí? 10° [Consejera] Seekvaira Agares – pregunto molesto

\- ¿P-Porque estas tan molesto conmigo? – Pregunto la mencionada nerviosamente

\- ¿Sera porque por tu culpa casi cierran mi dormitorio y me expulsan?

\- N-No sabía de esa condición y si lo hice fue para ser que tan fuerte te has vuelto, Ise-kun –

\- ¿Acaso nos conocemos? - pregunto issei

Ante esto, la rubia pálida inflo sus mejillas, cosa que la hizo ver tan linda. De su morral saco algo que le mostro al chico

\- Ese manga…- Dijo el castaño rojizo - ¿Me lo permites? –

\- S-Si – Dijo la identificada como Seekvaira

\- Si, es el mismo tomo que le regale a mi primera amiga de la infancia cuando se mudó – Dijo Issei – Que cosas de la vida, no pensé que vería una copia luego de varios años...

\- ¿Copia? – Pregunto la chica molesta, por que parecía que issei no lo recordaba

El chico empezó a ojearlo, pero vio en la portada una dedicatoria

"Para mi lindo y precioso hijo, Ise. Con amor. Mamá"

Era la letra de su madre, puesto que sus trazos eran elegantes y refinados como siempre tenía una estética. De ella fue que aprendió a escribir

\- Imposible – Dijo el castaño rojizo para revisar la contra portada donde encontró otras dos notas

"Un regalo especial para mi amiga Seek-chan. Issei Yukihira"

"El regalo de mi amigo Ise-kun. Seekvaira Agares"

El castaño rojizo miro a la rubia que tomo el manga de las manos del chico y se cubrió la parte inferior de su cara. Para recordar a una persona muy especial para él

\- ¿Seek-chan? – Pregunto el chico sorprendido

\- S-Si, h-ha pasado tiempo, Ise-kun – Comento la mencionada bajando el manga para sonreír

Ambos se quedaron mirándose como si el silencio que se formó entre ellos, nunca espero issei que se reencontraría con su querida amiga Seek-chan

Salón del té de los Gremory – Mansión Nakiri/Gremory

Zeoticus y Venelana bebían una taza de té mientras que se encontraban mirando el atardecer desde una ventana

\- Pensar que tras años de no saber de ellos, su hijo apareciera aquí en [Toutsuki] – Comento el pelirrojo – Y sería tan asombroso..

\- Es verdad – Dijo la castaña

\- Parece que aun sientes algo por Soma-dono – Comento Zeoticus algo celoso

\- Sabes bien que te amo Zeo pero mi amor por Soma-kun no ha muerto y te dije el día en que acepte ser tu esposa, que lo hacía por despecho al saber que él estaba casado por Nakiri Erina – Respondió Venelana

\- Motivo por el cual compramos [Toutsuki] cuando Azami Nakamura la endeudo y la remataron después de algunos años – Añadió el patriarca Gremory

\- Correcto, a pesar de los años, sigo odiando a esa mujer – Mascullo Venelana tomando su taza con firmeza – Mi venganza fue quitarle todo lo que le importaba. Ahora su hijo será mi yerno y ella se quedara sin nada nuevamente, fufufufu –

\- Das miedo – Dijo el pelirrojo algo nervioso

\- Sabes, algo que no me gusta de ti es que eres muy reservado y neo fóbico en muchas cosas – Comento la castaña

Se han revelados cosas del pasado y se ha dado un reencuentro que la [Princesa Militar] ansiaba tener con nuestro querido protagonista. La vida de nuestro héroe cada vez daba nuevos giros inesperados en su vida, pero sera el único reencuentro que tendrá issei?..

[Resort totsuki]- habitación 1313 - atardecer

Un hombre de mediana edad de tez muy clara, casi enfermiza observaba el video del Regiment du cuisine que se habia dado en la prestigiosa academia totsuki horas

-interesante - comento este hombre seriamente mientras seguia viendo el video

Este hombre Posee una cabellera negra azabache salvando un mechón blanco, que lleva generalmente peinada ordenadamente hacia atrás, salvo por un fleco que cae por un costado. Sus ojos son de un característico negro opaco, acompañados de unas ojeras apagadas. Viste una camisa negra con pequeñas rayas grises, con una corbata plateada a rayas diagonales; sobre la que viste un saco a tono con botones plata. Además lleva un gabán gris oscuro y opaco, casi negro. Pantalones del mismo color y zapatos impecables completan a su vestimenta. Complementa esto con uno guantes del mismo tono, que rara vez se quita.

después de unos minutos llego casi al final del video, donde observo algo o mas alguien que le llamo bastante la atención al punto de que sonreía de una forma casi siniestra...

PAF PAF PAF

el hombre comenzó a dar pequeños aplausos después de terminar de observar el video del regiment...

-maravilloso, no esperaría menos del mi nieto, creo que después de todo no fue mala idea dejar que mi hija se casara con el hijo del senpai - comento asi mismo - ya va siendo hora de que me haga presente en su vida de este chico para enseñarle a controlar sus habilidades y asi por fin realizare el sueño que no pude cumplir hace años ...

otro personaje pronto hara aparición e influirá en la vida de issei de varias formas que ni el mismo lo espera...

fin del capitulo 10

espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus comentarios, hasta la proxima..

Nota: este capitulo fue hecho con la ayuda de mi gran colaborador Zerokaien


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

\- ¿Seek-chan? – Pregunto el chico sorprendido

\- S-Si, h-ha pasado tiempo, Ise-kun – Comento la mencionada bajando el manga para sonreír

Ambos se quedaron mirándose unos momentos mientras un gran silencio se formó entre ellos, Issei nunca espero que se reencontraría con su querida amiga Seek-chan…

\- L-Lo sé, ha pasado exactamente 10 años desde que te fuiste - Dijo Issei que aún no creía que su primera amiga de la infancia estaba frente a él y más que era una de los [10 Consejeros] de la academia

-¿P-por qué me miras tanto, Ise-kun? - Pregunto Seekvaira avergonzada - ¡D-Deja de mirarme de esa manera y di algo! ¡Es vergonzoso que solo te me quedes viendo! – exclamo con la cara roja

\- Es que me es increíble pensar que de todos los lugares que tú y yo nos podríamos reencontrar, seria exactamente en esta academia - Hablo Issei que aún seguía sorprendido

-Pa-para mí también fue sorprenderte saber que tú eras el estudiante del que todo el mundo habla y que se atrevió a rechazar a la idiota de Rias Gremory en la ceremonia de apertura - Decía Seekvaira

El ambiente que se estaba desarrollando entre los 2 adolescentes cada vez se estaba volviendo más y más incomodo

Bueno no era para menos, ya que el [Emperador Rojo] aún estaba algo enojado con la rubia por haber aceptado que Raiser intentara cerrar la [Estrella Polar]

\- Seek-chan, ¿realmente estas arrepentida por haber ayudado a Phenex a cerrar nuestro dormitorio y a que nos expulsaran a mi como a mis amigos? – Pregunto Issei seriamente

La pregunta hizo que Seekvaira tuviera un sentimiento extraño, puesto que a pesar de estar de acuerdo para ver la fuerza de Issei, también se sentía mal por haber aceptado ser parte de toda esta situación. De alguna forma logro superar ese momento tan tenso y se armó de valor para responder

\- Ise-kun, todo lo hice con el motivo de saber que tan fuerte te habías vuelto, en ese sentido no me arrepiento – Explico la rubia de lentes - Pero en lo demás sí, no conocía los verdaderos motivos de Raiser. Me siento mal conmigo misma, ya que puse en peligro la permanencia de mi querido amigo de la infancia en esta academia – manteniendo una mano en su pecho - no me gustaría que me odiaras por eso Ise-kun, así te pido una disculpa de todo corazón... - termino de decir mientras se inclina en señal de disculpa

El castaño rojizo no sabía que decir, el haber escuchado a la rubia que aún se mantenía agachada, sentía que no mentía, todo indicaba eso. Puesto que desde niño, Soma y Erina le enseñaron a ser bastante perceptivo y agudo como leer a las personas para saber quién le miente y quién no. Si bien era un idiota en el amor, en este tipo de situaciones, era imposible que lo engañaran

\- Levanta la cabeza, Seek chan – Pidio el castaño rojizo - Te creo, ya no estoy molesto contigo

En ese momento la rubia alzo la mirada y pudo ver el chico le estaba sonriendo

La misma sonrisa que cuando lo conoció hace 10 años en el parque del distrito comercial. Esto hizo que se sintiera más tranquila consigo misma, ya que el chico que tanto ama ya no está molesto con ella..

\- Grac... - Dijo Seekvaira pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya sintió como la abrazaron repentinamente -¡¿Ise?! – exclamo sonrojada

\- Me da tanta alegría el poder reencontrarme con mi querida y primera amiga de la infancia después de tantos años, no sabes cómo ansiaba volver a verte - Dijo Issei de una forma tan cariñosa que sorprendió a la [Consejera]. Primeramente por la reacción del chico pero en especial por que se encontraba muy pegada a él, debido a cierto hecho…

(¡Creo fue muy mala idea quitarme el sostén después de sentir que me apretaba demasiado!) Pensó Seekvaira con la cara roja, puesto que sus pechos estaban casi desnudos, apenas tapados por la camisa que usa, que es de tela delgada para que no le irritara sus pezones

Cada momento del abrazo, sintió como Issei la pegaba más a su cuerpo, sin que este se diera cuenta. Podía sentir los pectorales del heredero de las [Leyendas de Toutsuki], eran fuerte y bien marcados. Realmente no le molestaba estar en esa situación, ya que esto le confirmaba que su amigo de la infancia se estaba volviendo alguien bastante varonil como la hacía sentir segura en unos brazos tan marcados y fuertes. Lenta y tímidamente, Seekvaria comenzó a enredar sus brazos alrededor del cuello fornido de Issei sin que se diera cuenta y sin saber cómo paso, ambos ya tenían sus rostros muy cerca. Podían sentir la respiración del otro

\- A mí también me llena de una felicidad tan inmensa que no sé cómo expresarlo - Susurro la rubia de forma tan tierna que incluso hizo que Issei se sonrojara un poco, puesto que realmente ella se veía tan indefensa y adorable

Si alguien pudiera ver al par de adolescentes que estaban abrazados y con sus rostros bastante cercanos, diría que son una joven pareja enamorada, la cual estaban a punto de besarse. Para desgracia de ambos tenían espectadores...

*Humphph* Gruñeron varias voces femeninas

*¡¿Entonces mi bebe si se convirtió en un maldito mujeriego?!* Exclamo una voz fríamente pero cargada de ira. Cuando voltearon, vieron que se trataba de Erina que estaba furiosa porque veía a su hijo abrazo a una chica bastante hermosa. No era la única, junto a ella estaban las residentes de [Estrella Polar] que no estaban nada contentas con la escena que vieron

Ante eso, ambos adolescentes se separaron rápidamente pero la rubia miel vio algo que le llamo la atención.

\- Ise, ese manga es...- Dijo la [Lengua de Dios] para que lo tomara de las manos de su hijo para empezarlo a leer - Si, es el manga que te regale el día en que sacaste matricula en todas tus materias e hiciste excelente tu primer Quiche a los 6 años – comento sorprendida

\- Si, el mismo manga por el cual casi me matas cuando te dije que se lo regale a una amiga especial - Comento el castaño rojizo haciendo una cara graciosa mientras las demás se pusieron celosas por que la rubia de lentes era una persona cerca al [Emperador Rojo] - Mamá, chicas les presento a mi primera amiga de la infancia, el 10° asiento: Seek-chan...

\- ¡M-Mucho gusto a todas y es un honor conocer a la mítica [Lengua de Dios], Nakiri Erina-sama! - Exclamo la rubia de lentes haciendo una reverencia

\- Oh asi que tú eres la tal Seek-chan de la que tanto me hablo mi hijo y que conoció en el parque que está cerca de nuestro comedor - Comento Erina con mucha indiferencia - Quien hubiera dicho que la niña de la que me hablaba Ise era la heredera de la familia Agares

-¡¿Me conoce?! - Pregunto Seekvaira sorprendida

\- Por supuesto, he visto que tu como toda familia salen en las revistas más prestigiosas gastronómicas de Japón e Italia, por eso es que te conozco. Estuve fuera del escenario culinario mas no deje de estar al tanto de este - comento como si no fuera la gran cosa

\- E-Entiendo - Dijo Seekvaira nerviosa

\- Seek-chan no tengas miedo, puede que mi mamá tenga la cara de una bruja malvada y que siempre se comporte como una, pero no es tan mala cuando la llegas a tratar - Dijo issei con una gran sonrisa pero...

POOOOMM

Erina le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a su amado retoño que quedó inconsciente por la "pequeña caricia" de su madre

\- ¡Ya te he dicho una y millones de veces que no me llames bruja! - Exclamo la actual matriarca del clan Nakiri furiosa mientras tronaba sus nudillos que estaban listos para golpear de nueva cuenta al chico...

\- E-Erina sama c-creo que Ise-kun no la escucho – Dijo Sayuri – Se encuentra inconsciente – informo tímidamente para que la rubia observara bien y viera que en verdad tenía razón la Aldini

\- Bueno, lo reprenderé cuando despierte, por ahora hay que llevarlo a la [Estrella Polar] - Dijo la diosa de [Toutsuki] para sujetar una de las piernas de su retoño y lo comenzara a arrastrar – (Creo que me pase un poco, pero no me gusta que me diga bruja como si no fuera una grosería) – pensó ligeramente sonrojada

\- E-Erina sama - Dijo la heredera Agares

\- ¿Qué quieres? - Pregunto la mencionada fríamente

\- ¿Q-Quiere que le devuelva el manga que Ise-kun me regalo cuando éramos niños? – Pregunto la rubia pálida tímidamente

\- Mi hijo te lo regalo porque eres especial para él, así que yo no tengo ningún derecho en quitártelo – Dijo la rubia miel alegrando a la [Consejera] – Pero… ¡a pesar de que eres especial para él, no significa que lo eres para mí! De una vez te advierto que si haces algo que perjudique a mi hijo o a mi familia, te destruiré con todo lo que tengo sin la más mínima piedad, importándome poco o casi nada qué relación tengas con mi bebe, hasta que no deje nada de ti y solo seas un cascaron vacío... ¿quedo claro? – amenazo firmemente

\- Entendido Erina-sama y no se preocupe jamás haría algo para perjudicar a la única persona que considero especial en mi vida - Dijo Seekvaira bastante segura

La rubia miel observo detenidamente a la heredera Agares que se mantuvo firme y segura ante la mirada penetrante de la [Lengua de dios]. Después de unos momentos bastante tensos, la esposa de [Indra] vio que no menta, pero no era como si le importara eso. Por lo que se dio la vuelta y siguió con su camino...

\- Espero que no mientas porque si no ya sabes lo que te pasara – Recalco la rubia miel para retirase con el grupo de chicas que veían con bastante celos a Seekvaira mientras que la chef legendaria arrastra a su hijo que aún estaba inconsciente.

(Se nota que Erina-sama es una madre muy estricta y sobre protectora, creo que la tengo difícil) Pensó Seekvaria (Pero aún más importante, ahora sé que tengo muchas rivales que vencer... Isshiki Kyouka, Kurokiba Nathaly, Toujou Kuroka, Yurisa y Sayuri Aldini…. les juro que las derrotare para quedarme con corazón de Ise-kun) con una gran determinación

Estrella polar - momentos después

Erina y compañía por fin habían llegado al dormitorio después de perseguir al heredero del clan Nakiri, todas ellas fueron recibidas por Yuuki..

\- Veo que tuvieron éxito en su cacería – Comento la matrona - Ahora la pregunta es... ¿qué clase de castigo le impondrás a este muchacho, Erina- cchi?

\- Uno muy duro, lo sabrás cuando el despierte, pero dime... ¿dónde están todos? - Pregunto Erina - Cuando fui tras Ise, todavía estaban todos

\- Pues Hisako-cchi se encuentra con Yuuji es su habitación reprendiéndole porque se escapó de casa, aparte de que fue a quedarse con tu hijo y para colmo, consiguió una amiga cercana cuando estuvo ahí - Explico Yuuki - Creo que es conocida de Ise kun, dijo que se llamaba Aika

\- ¿Aika-chan?- Pregunto la rubia miel preguntándose porque ella llamaría a este lugar y como consiguió el número

\- Si, llamo hace un rato preguntando por ambos pero especialmente por Yuuji, lamentablemente la que contesto el teléfono fue Hisako-cchi - Dijo la [Caperucita Roja de las Bestias] como si nada

\- Entiendo… - Dijo la rubia miel suponiendo como le estará yendo al chico - ¿Y los demás?...

\- Kyou esta con Alice-cchi en su habitación, ella dijo que era momento de compartir tiempo de calidad con su hijo favorito, así que se lo llevo arrastrando a su habitación para ver novelas. Yukihira, Kurokiba y Hayama están en la cocina teniendo un [Shokugeki] donde los jueces son Nikumi-cchi, Megumi, Isshiki-senpai, Takumi-cchi y Ryouko – Respondió la peli ámbar con una mano en su frente - No sé por qué se prestan para las tonterías de esos 3

\- Bueno así son ellos y mientras mi Souma sea feliz no me molesta en lo más mínimo lo que haga – Dijo Erina en su modo de madre amorosa y esposa enamorada mientras apoya una mano en su mejilla, sonriendo sonrojada

\- Eres demasiado complaciente con Souma, Erina-cchi – Comento la matrona – Supongo que no debo sorprenderme, desde que tú y él empezaron a salir, siempre le has pasado por alto todas sus tonterías

(Definitivamente está demasiado enamorada de su esposo) Pensaron las chicas al oír a la matrona

\- ¿Y a donde fue mi suegro? – Pregunto Erina curiosa

\- Joichirou-san se fue con Shiomi-sensei a beber a un bar para recordar los viejos tiempos de cuando eran estudiantes y vivían en la [Estrella Polar]

\- Al parecer todo el mundo se está divirtiendo - Dijo Kyouka que increíblemente traía ropa - Excepto de nosotras que descubrimos algo terrible – comento molesta

\- ¿Algo terrible? - Pregunto Yuuki

-Sí, descubrimos que Ise-kun tiene otra enamorada y lo peor que es Seekvaira Agares - Dijo Sayuri seriamente, casi queriendo llorar

\- ¡Este tonto nunca nos dijo que el [Décimo asiento] era su amiga de la infancia, para rematar los encontramos muy acaramelados mientras se abrazaban! - Dijo Yurisa inflando las mejillas

\- Ara...creo que noto ciertos celos en sus caras chicas – Comento la chef retirada - Fufufufufu...parece que tienes muchas futuras nueras Erina-cchi - comento de forma burlona

\- ¡¿Nueras?! – Chillaron las chicas presentes con las caras rojas

\- ¡N-No es que me guste Ise-kun, quiera ser su novia, para posteriormente ser su esposa, vivamos juntos y tengamos hijos! – Exclamo Kyouka - Pero debo asegurarme que mi precioso kohai tenga una agradable vida estudiantil y si para lograrlo tengo que ser muy cercana a él…pues creo que no hay remedio - dijo con un fuerte sonrojo mientras sonreía

\- I-Ise kun es muy guapo debo reconocerlo, me ha ayudado mucho en el pasado… así que no me molestaría ser su novia - Dijo sayuri tímidamente

\- I-Ise kun no me gusta, pero no puedo permitir que vaya por todos lados jugando con el corazón de las chicas, aparte es mi rival y como tal a la única persona que debería prestarle atención es a mí - Exclamo Yurisa de forma Tsundere

\- Nyaaaa – Maulló Kuroka – Ise-kun es muy varonil, guapo e inocente, pero sobre todo sexy. Todavía recuerdo cada detalle de su bien esculpido cuerpo después de que se quitase su filipina cuando libero el [Modo Asura]. Además estuvimos viviendo juntos unos días en su casa. Así que estoy lista para convertirme en su esposa – declaro de forma soñadora haciendo que el resto de las chicas recordaran ese momento y se sonrojara pero se pusieron celosas al saber cómo estuvo sola en la casa del chico

\- Yo he amado a Ise-kun desde hace tiempo y ya se ha aprobado el incesto, yo siempre he querido formar algo hermoso con Ise-kun. Sé que seremos inmensamente felices - Dijo Nathy bastante soñadora

Las pretendientes de Issei expresaban libremente lo que sentían por el hijo Erina Nakiri. Sin embargo, está se encontraba lejos de alegrarse o sentirse aliviada de que su hijo es amado. Cada palabra que escuchaba la enojaba más y más. No era para menos, no le gustaba para nada la idea el que su hijo tuviera novia o más bien un harem. Ella sentía que aún no estaba lista para darle a una chiquilla su mayor tesoro, su bebe, su amado hijo: Issei Yukihira

(Quien diría que la gran Erina Nakiri que fue conocida como [La Lengua de Dios] fuera una madre muy sobre protectora y en extremo celosa) Pensó Yuuki bastante divertida mientras observaba como en el rostro de su amiga se marcaban muchas venas por lo que escuchaba (Pero al mismo tiempo me alegro de ver que la oscuridad que invadió su corazón, por culpa de Azami Nakamura, ha desaparecido del todo)

Bar cerca de Toutsuki

Jouichirou y Jun bebían tranquilamente mientras conversaban lo que paso hace varios años como el día en que dejo la academia y otras cosas mas

\- Saiba-senpai…pensar que ya serias abuelo – Dijo la castaña – Estoy celosa, tu nieto te adora mientras que Yuuji-kun es algo especial

\- No te preocupes, sabes cómo es su padre, te adoran ambos aunque no lo digan – Comento el mencionado

\- Creo que ser padre y abuelo te ha vuelto la vida como chef – Comento Jun

\- ¿Tú crees? – Pregunto [Asura] bebiendo un tarro de cerveza

\- Dojima-senpai llamo hace unos días – Dijo Shiomi seriamente

\- ¿Y? – Pregunto el peli marrón

\- Nakamura-kun está en el [Resort Toutsuki] – Respondió la castaña haciendo que su superior escupa el liquido

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – Pregunto Saiba serio

\- Como oíste, lo más seguro es que venga por Ise-kun y lo quiera usar para sus propósitos como lo hizo con Nakiri-san hace años – Respondió Shiomi

\- No se lo permitiré – Dijo Jouichirou en su [Modo Asura] – Se lo prometí a Senzaemon antes de morir, no dejare que Nakamura le ponga un dedo encima a Erina y mucho menos a mi nieto. Si trata de hacer algo como eso o dañar a mi familia, juro que esta vez, voy a destruirlo con mis propias manos. Hasta que no queda nada de él – apretando el mango del tarro, cuarteándolo

(Jamás había visto a Senpai tan furioso) Pensó la especialista en especias (Realmente quiere a su familia. Azami, espero que no te atrevas a usar a esos dos o espera tú inminente caída al abismo del que jamás podrás salir)

De regreso a Estrella Polar

\- Mmmm...¿Dó-Dónde estoy? - Pregunto Issei que recuperaba la consciencia...

-¡ISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - Exclamo Erina bastante furiosa mientras volteaba a ver lentamente a su pequeño retoño que recién recupero la consciencia pero se tensó cuando vio lo furiosa que estaba su progenitora

\- ¡S-SI! – Exclamo el mencionado poniéndose firme ante el grito de la rubia miel ¿Q-Que pasa, mamá?

\- ¡¿Que tanto has hecho mientras no has estado en casa?! – Pregunto la Yuukira mayor enojada mientras toma la cara de su hijo con sus manos

\- Y-Yo n-no he hecho nada - Respondió Issei sudando y con mucho miedo

\- ¡No me mientas! - Exclamo la rubia miel mientras jalaba la oreja de su hijo

\- ¡ITETETETETETE! – Se quejaba el castaño rojizo - ¡Mamá, me estas lastimando! -

\- ¡Creo que es hora de que tú y yo tengamos una pequeña charla donde te recuerde como debe comportarse un hombre decente! – Indico la rubia miel mientras lleva a Issei a su habitación para que nadie interrumpa su plática

\- ¡Mamá, más despacio, me estas arrancando la oreja! – Se quejó nuevamente el [Emperador Rojo]

Puede que sea el chef más poderoso de su generación pero con lo único que todavía le cuesta lidiar es con la ira de su madre

-Fufufufufufu...creo que la chica se vuelva la nuera de Erina-cchi le costara mucho trabajo ganársela - Dijo la matrona del lugar bastante divertida - Ahora un consejo chicas, si en verdad aman a Ise-kun…no esperen que él se dé cuenta de inmediato

\- ¿Por qué lo dices-nya? – Pregunto Kuroka curiosa

\- Porque es igual de idiota que su padre y le cuesta mucho trabajo darse cuenta de lo que sienten los demás por él. Aún recuerdo cuanto tardo Erina-cchi para que el tonto de Soma se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y ella termino confesándose a él – Respondió la peli ámbar

\- Mamá tiene razón – Apoyo Yoshiko - Deben ser pacientes y no desesperarse si no las que van a salir lastimadas serán ustedes. Sé que Yukihira es muy guapo y sexy, pero deben reconocer que es un completo idiota cabeza hueca

Todas las chicas se miraron en entre ellas por unos momentos…para luego suspirar.

No lo podían negar.

A pesar de que el hijo de [La Lengua de Dios] les había robado el corazón, tenían que aceptar que ese chico no era el más astuto y perceptivo de todos los varones que habitan en la gran academia

\- Yo sé que es difícil de aceptar, pero si perseveran lograran su meta más rápido de lo que creen. Aunque… - Dijo Yuuki tratando de encontrar como expresar este "pero"

\- ¿Aunque…? - Pregunto kyouka

\- Estoy preocupada que por culpa de ese chico termine su amistad - Dijo Yuuki abiertamente - Deben ser conscientes que solo una de ustedes se volverá su novia como esposa y las demás quedaran como amigas. Siendo que es el mismo caso para las otras chicas..

\- No te preocupes, Yuuki san – Dijo Kyouka - Todas somos conscientes de que solo una de nosotras saldrá triunfante y acordamos que independientemente quien gane, no afectara nuestra amistad. En otras palabras, no habrá rencores - calmado a la matrona

\- Espero que también sean conscientes de que no son las únicas que tiene un interés romántico o sentimientos por Ise kun - Argumento Yoshiko

\- Eso lo sabemos de antemano - Respondió Nathy

\- Esta esa molesta de Rias Gremory, también esta Seekvaira Agares y las que se vayan sumando con el tiempo – Comento Sayuri inflando las mejillas

\- Desgraciadamente, Ise tiene un encanto que lo hace irresistible ante los ojos de cualquier chica - Declaro Yurisa

\- Es algo inevitable el que se sumen más rivales, pero si queremos ganar el corazón de Ise-kun tenemos que superar todas las pruebas que lleguen con el tiempo nyaaa - Dijo Kuroka

Yuuki quedo impresionada por la determinación de las adolescentes frente a ella, era inevitable el que no intentaran seguir con su objetivo de conseguir enamorar al chico conocido como Yukirira Issei que está siendo reprendido por su madre en este momento en su habitación

Habitación 303

Luego de la plática, Issei tenía su cabeza recostada en el regazo de su madre mientras esta tarareaba una canción y acaricia su cabeza. Luego del regaño que duro un buen rato, decidió consentir a su hijo, por su victoria ante 60 alumnos de 3° y 2 [Consejeros] afiliados a los Gremory

(Ise, solo espero que mi padre no se acerque a ti) Pensó la rubia miel (No me importa que sea mi propia sangre, no dejare que te lastime o te haga daño) juro con una gran determinación

Primer Piso

\- Veo que no puedo hacer que cambien de opinión, así que lo único puedo decirles es buena suerte y espero que esto no afecte la relación amistosa que tenemos en este hermoso lugar - Dijo Yuuki para darse la vuelta y dejar solas a todas las chicas - Por cierto, sus padres se quedaran aquí esta noche... - dijo como si nada

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?! - Exclamaron las chicas sorprendidas

\- Todas las mujeres nos quedaremos a dentro de la residencia haciendo una pijamada mientras que los hombres dormirán afuera en casas de campaña que tenemos guardadas – Respondió Yoshiko

-E-Entendemos - Dijeron Sayuri, Kyouka, Yurisa, Kuroka y Nathy monótonamente

(Que fastidio, de seguro todas ellas querrán saber qué es lo que siento por Ise-kun) pensaron las 5 chicas fastidiadas (Esto no será una noche de chicas, sino más bien un interrogatorio)

\- Como ya veo que entendieron, necesitamos que nos ayuden a armar las casa de campaña – Comento Yuuki - En unos minutos anochecerá y necesito sacar a todos los hombres de aqui para que podamos hacer nuestra pijamada ¡Esta noche será completamente de las mujeres, festejaremos nuestra victoria sobre los idiotas de los [10 Consejeros de Elite]! - grito emocionada

\- Si - respondieron las 5 chicas resignadas

En ese momento, las residentes siguieron a la encargada del lugar para comenzar las actividades que iban a realizar para dar inicio a la noche de celebración. Cuando terminaron todo, echaron a patadas a todos los hombres del lugar para que durmieran afuera. Ellos ni se quejaron para que Issei empezara a tocar la guitarra mientras usan una fogata artificial no contaminante. Erina, Ryoukou y Megumi les trajeron ingredientes y una botella de su jugo de arroz para que los 3 chefs cocinaran mientras que Isshiki se quitó la ropa y se puso un delantal, haciendo reír a todos

Residencia

Las chicas habían preparado la sala con bolsas de dormir y almohadas siendo que cada una traía su pijama que eran variadas. En el lugar estaban Yuuki, Yoshiko, Alice, Nathaly, Ikumi, Riko, Marika, Hisako, Hinako, Ryoukou, Kyouka, Megumi, Yurisa, Sayuri, Kuroka y Erina

\- ¡Bien, es hora del juego del Rey! – Exclamo Yuuki mientras las chicas estaban listas. Se repartieron los platillos…

\- Yo soy el rey – Dijo la Marui menor - ¡Y ordeno que el número 3 y 12 digan que es lo que les gusta de Issei Yukihira! – haciendo escupir su bebida a Kuroka, Kyouka y Erina

(¡Lo sabía!) Chillaron mentalmente las pretendientes del castaño rojizo

\- L-Lo que me gusta de Ise-kun es su sonrisa – Comento la peli purpura sonrojada

\- A mí, que es tan lindo y sexy – Comento la morena de ojos avellana mientras que la rubia miel las vio molesta

(¿Cómo se atreve esa niña a decir que mi hijo es sexy?) Pensó la [Lengua de Dios] con reproche y desaprobación, bebiendo el zumo de arroz (¡Él todavía no tiene edad para tener novia!)

\- Empecemos – Dijo Marika para que ordenara los palillos siendo que fue turno de Yoshiko como Rey

\- Pregunta par – Dijo la castaña rojiza, viendo que eran Nathy y Yurisa – Si les dieran a escoger, una viaje a Paris con un boleto individual o una velada en Venecia con Ise-kun ¿Cuál escogerían?

\- La velada/La v-velada – Dijeron la albina y la Aldini mayor, respectivamente

\- La siguiente ronda – Dijo la joven para que fuera turno de Riko – La pregunta es para el 8…. ¿Cómo te imaginas tu boda con Ise-kun? Y para el 11…¿Qué es lo que debe tener la chica que se case con tu hijo para que tenga tu visto bueno? – pregunto al ver que eran Sayuri y Erina

\- Me imagino mi boda en la iglesia de Roma, donde Ise-kun y yo demos nuestros votos matrimoniales, jurándonos amor frente a Dios – Comento la Aldini soñadora

\- Que me gane un [Shokugeki] para que la acepte como la novia de mi hijo y mi nuera – Respondió Erina sin dudar ni un momento

(Eso es demasiado) Pensaron las pretendientes del heredero del clan Nakiri, puesto que era casi, por no decir, imposible derrotar a una veterana y leyenda de la cocina mundial

\- La siguiente ronda – Dijo la Gal para que fuera turno de Yuuki como Rey

\- La siguiente pregunta es para 7 y 15 – Dijo la matrona - ¿Qué es lo que te enamoro tu esposo? – pregunto al ver que se trataba de Megumi y Erina

\- Su forma de ser, que ama a nuestras hijas y me ama, sorprendiéndome cada día – Dijo la [Miko de la Hospitalidad]

\- Que nunca se rendía ante nada, lo protector que es con quienes le importan, la inmensa felicidad que me ha dado, su modo [Dios de la Guerra]. Cada día a su lado es un sueño maravilloso – Dijo Erina con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo, estando en su [Ama de Casa Enamorada]

(Definitivamente esta perdidamente enamorada de Soma) Pensaron todas al mismo tiempo

Así continuaron las preguntas donde le sacaron la sopa a las 5 chicas como se dijeron cosas que se habían quedado desde hace 20 años

Al día siguiente - Academia Toutsuki

Nuestro protagonista favorito se encontraba caminando sin rumbo alguno dentro de la academia. Para su desgracia, ninguno de todos los que habitan en el dormitorio pudo regresar a casa debido a que todos estaban alerta por si hubiera otra posible amenaza que pusiera en peligro a la residencia estudiantil como a sus habitantes, a pesar de que el mismo director les dio su palabra que ya no iba a suceder nada. Despues de lo que sucedió en el [Regiment Du Cusine], la credibilidad del hijo mayor de los Gremory se vino abajo ante los ojos de los habitantes de la [Estrella Polar] como de los padres de estos y algunos sectores del mundo culinario que no confiaban en él, terminaron por consolidar su postura

En realidad, los únicos que se encontraban en los terrenos de la escuela de cocina era solamente los actuales residentes del antiguo dormitorio, todos los adultos regresaron a sus hogares para reanudar sus actividades en sus restaurante. No podían tenerlos cerrados mucho tiempo por cuestiones de administración y leyes de trabajo. Incluso los padres de Issei, decidieron regresar a casa por un tiempo para reabrir temporalmente Yukihira. El verdadero motivo de su retorno a casa, fue para estar cerca en caso de que volviese a suceder una situación similar. A pesar de tener un compromiso con el chef Gordon Ramsay, conocido de ambos y a quien Soma como Erina le han ganado más de 160 ocasiones que han competido

Sirzechs tuvo que dar una disculpa pública televisada y transmitida a la cadena de la academia a Soma y Erina. También destituyo a Sona Sitri, Sairaorg Bael, Cao Cao y a Raiser Phenex, que no se encontraba presente, de sus puestos como [Consejeros]. Pero la sorpresa fue grande al ver como Tsubaki Shinra y Vali Lucifer renunciaron por su propia voluntad a su asiento en esa ceremonia. Siendo que este último lanzo un reto abierto que el castaño rojizo estaba dispuesto a responder

Volviendo al tiempo actual…

El pobre adolescente no encontraba algo que hacer, ni si quiera tenía las ganas de crear alguna aberración culinaria o para buscar a alguien que la probara. Puesto que en su residencia ya conocían su "particular pasatiempo" y no eran tan estúpidos para probar algo así. Siendo que desde hace unos días que Asia Argento le dejo de hablar, cosa que lo confundió pero decidió no tomarlo en cuenta

\- ¡Que aburrido! - Exclamo Issei fastidiado - Si ese estúpido de Raiser Phenex no hubiera cometido semejante estupidez de querer derribar la [Estrella Polar], de seguro que en este momento estuviera disfrutando de estar en casa con mis amigos y usando como mis conejillos de indias a los idiotas de Matsuda y Motohama para que probaran mis nuevas recetas de calamar cubiertos con chocolate o mermelada – para recostarse en un árbol

*¿Entonces por qué no me acompañas a beber algo?* Dijo una voz muy cerca de Issei para que este se sorprendiera y derribara a la persona, aplicándole un [Kimura Lock] y un [Shimewaza]

(Nota: Shimewaza, es el término que se le da a las estrangulaciones en Jujutsu y en Judo)

Pero al ver quien era, pudo ver a un joven apuesto de pelo corto y rubio, ojos grises y un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo que viste ropa deportiva en este momento

\- Ah, eres tu – Dijo el castaño rojizo para soltar el agarre que tenía en sus piernas - ¿Cuál era tu nombre? - pregunto haciendo una cara graciosa para que el chico rubiose fuera de espaldas

\- K-Kiba…Yuuto, ese es mi nombre – Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa – (No sabía que era experto en Judo) – algo adolorido del cuello y el brazo

\- Lo siento – Se disculpó Issei haciendo una leve reverencia – Pero como solamente hemos hablado una vez cuando recién entre en esta academia no pude recordarte. Sobre la luxación y estrangulación, fue tu culpa, no lo vuelvas a hacer o no me hago responsable de lo que te pase

\- N-No te preocupes, realmente no es nada grave - Respondió el rubio - Y volviendo al tema ¿cuál es tu respuesta acerca de mi invitación para beber algo? -

\- No sé, no me siento muy cómodo que digamos tomando algo con uno de los sirvientes de la loca que me quiso reclutar a la fuerza - Contesto el castaño rojizo algo desconfiado

\- Sé que Rias-sama actuó de una forma algo imprudente al intentar reclutarte a la fuerza, aunque realmente no lo hacía con malas intenciones. Lo único que quería es que vieras que al estar a su lado obtendrías muchos beneficios, pero bueno olvidémonos de eso y volvamos al tema - Dijo kiba de forma muy educada - Quiero que sepas que no tengo alguna intención oculta como el querer reclutarte o que cambies de opinión respecto el cómo vez a Rías sama, lo único que quiero es tomar una bebida contigo

Issei miro fijamente al siervo de Rías Gremory por unos momentos, todo era para averiguar si estaba mintiendo. Al ver que el chico se mantenía tranquilo, suspiro para decir…

\- Al parecer no estas mintiendo, así que está bien, vayamos a beber algo. Lo único que te pido es que no me lleves a la residencia Gremory. Que lo único que ha hecho tu ama, es meterme en problemas - Dijo para comenzar a caminar pero se detuvo – Por cierto… ¿a dónde vamos a ir?

\- Conozco una cafetería que está abierta todo el año y queda cerca de la academia, ahí van todos los estudiantes a beber o comer algo después de clases - Dijo el rubio - Las bebidas y platillos que sirven ahí son deliciosos

Con eso dicho ambos fueron al lugar mientras que el castaño rojizo pensaba en qué clase de lugar lo llevaría el rubio, solo esperaba que no fuera uno exagerado y extravagante. Odiaba esos lugares, los sentía totalmente falsos

Cafetería cercana a Toutsuki – Momentos después

Kiba Yuuto y Yukihira Issei se encontraban esperando a que los atendiera alguna de las meseras del lugar. Mientras que el moreno noto que era un café cosplay donde las chicas vestían como maids francesas

\- Sabes fue muy impresionante ver que derrotaras a 60 estudiante como a 2 de los [10 consejeros] por tu cuenta - Comento Kiba repentinamente llamando la atención del heredero de [Indra] y [Hestia] que no había dicho alguna palabra desde que llego al lugar

\- No sé por qué todo el mundo hace tanto escándalo por eso, si no fue la gran cosa, pensé que iban a ser un mayor reto pero solo resultaron ser unos habladores - Dijo Issei mosqueado - No sé cómo ellos son parte de los que se supone son los 10 estudiantes más fuertes de toda la academia

\- B-Bueno no es que sean débiles de hecho son bastantes fuertes, cada uno de ellos se les considero prodigios desde muy pequeños – Explico Kiba - Pero tú los hiciste ver como si en verdad fueran muy débiles. Aunque no debería sorprenderme tanto que lograras semejante hazaña, después de todo eres el hijo de [Lengua de Dios] que es considerada una diosa en el mundo de la gastronomía junto a al [Dios de la Guerra]

\- Tch, otra vez ese mismo argumento - Declaro Issei fastidiado y molesto

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso dijo algo que te molesto? – Pregunto el rubio algo preocupado

\- Mira, desde que se supo que soy hijo de Erina Nakiri, siempre dicen que mi talento para cocinar lo herede de ella, lo que no saben es que no es cierto – Respondió el castaño rojizo - Para ser un buen cocinero se necesita más que solo ser hijo de una leyenda, tienes que esforzarte a diario, crear y practicar platillos para que queden perfectos. Así los comensales quedan satisfechos como enamorados de nuestra comida, así es como uno en verdad se convierte en un excelente cocinero...

"Si es así con saber quién es mi madre, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo será cuando sepan que [Indra] es mi padre" Pensó en monologo interno el castaño rojizo

\- Se nota que en verdad le tienes mucho amor a esta profesión - Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Es muy satisfactorio ver como los clientes regresan de nueva cuenta a tu restaurante para comer la deliciosa comida que preparamos! - Comento Issei orgulloso – Mis padre me han inculcado el amor y respeto por el arte culinario

(Ahora veo el por qué Rias-sama se enamoró de él) Pensó Kiba (Es diferente a Raiser Phenex o a los demás consejeros e incluso a varios alumnos de la academia que piensan que al entrar son la elite de la cocina japonesa cuando ni siquiera tienen la talla)

*Bienvenidos ¿qué platillo o bebida desean pedir los jóvenes amos? * Dijo una voz que saco a Kiba de sus pensamientos

En ese momento ambos jóvenes vieron a una hermosa chica con cabello blanco y ojos azules-verdes que usa ropa de maid. Inmediatamente fue reconocida por el castaño rojizo

\- Oh, Hanakai-san – Dijo Issei jovialmente - Sí que es una sorpresa verte o mejor dicho es sorprendente ver que trabajas aquí – comento algo sorprendido

\- Yukihira, yo también estoy sorprendida de verte por aquí – Respondió la mencionada - Después de lo que vi el día de ayer en el encuentro que tuviste contra Raiser Phenex y Sona Sitri, pensé que estarías descansando

\- Como le decía a Yuuto-san, no fue la gran cosa, pero mejor hablemos de eso en otro momento y puedes tomar nuestra orden – Pidio el castaño rojizo mientras empezaron los murmullos

*Es él*

*Increible, pensar que luego de derrotar a esa cantidad de alumnos de 3° año y 2 [Consejeros], tendría tanta energia*

*¡Es un monstruo!*

*Realmente se veía sexy cuando derroto a Raiser Phenex y a Sona Sitri*

(Me esperaba algo así) Pensó el castaño rojizo al ver las miradas de sorpresa y temor hacia él, pero él ni se inmutaba o se acongojaba, simplemente los ignoro

\- Claro, pero como Gen chan y yo te debemos un favor por ayudarnos, así que pueden consumir lo que quieran tú y tu acompañante - Dijo Momo - Realmente no te cobrare nada, ya que le pateaste el trasero a esa prepotente de Sona Sitri - le susurro al oído

\- Jejejeje, gracias, supongo – Comento Issei riendo algo nervioso

\- ¿Que van a pedir? – Pregunto la peliblanca sacando su libreta de notas

\- Yo quiero un pay de frambuesa y un café - Dijo kiba

\- Yo un té verde y unos Daifuku – Pidió Yuukihira

\- Bien, en unos minutos se los traigo – Dijo Hanakai para irse

Minutos después

Kiba e Issei disfrutaron de su comida y como había prometido momo no se les cobro nada. En realidad el gerente le dijo a Momo que no les cobraría nada a cambio de que el castaño rojizo se tomara una foto con él, cosa que el chico acepto como si nada.

\- Estuvo delicioso - Comento Issei a pesar de comer tan poco

\- Opino lo mismo – Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

\- Me alegra escucharlo, ya que yo fui la que prepare toda su comida - Comento Momo sorprendiendo al par de varones – Oye, Yukihira-kun, mi turno acaba en unos minutos...¿podrías esperarme?

\- ¿Eh?...Claro – Respondió Issei desconcertado mientras volteaba ver a su acompañante

\- No te preocupes por mí, de todas formas me tengo que ir ya que tengo algunas actividades que realizar – Explico Kiba para levantarse e irse - Hablaremos después – para retirarse ante la vista de Momo e Issei

\- Bueno ahora puedo hablar con más libertad, entonces por favor espérame aquí unos minutos ya que necesito hablar contigo de algo importante – Comento la peliblanco – Si quieres puedes esperarme en el parque está frente al restaurante

\- De acuerdo – Dijo el castaño rojizo para levantarse y agradecer por la comida

Minutos después

Issei esperaba a la peliblanca, tal como ella pidió, mientras veía su celular, llegándole un mensaje en el cual las chicas de la residencia le decían que fuera su catador para una receta que querían probar. Pero antes de responderles, llego la chica que vestía con ropa de civil

\- Y bien Hanakai-san… ¿de qué quieres hablar? - ¨Pregunto Issei

\- Espera…- Respondió la peli blanca

\- ¿Eh? – Expreso el [Emperador Rojo] confundido

\- Que esperes por favor, todavía falta alguien en llegar – Respondió Momo

En ese momento, Issei visualizo a lo lejos a cierto joven con cabello rubio corto y ojos grises que viste ropa casual. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo reconoció, se trataba de...

\- Oh Saji san - Dijo el chico que extendía su mano para saludar al rubio que inmediatamente correspondió el gesto

\- Yukihira – Respondió el rubio - Supongo que Momo-chan aun no te ha contado nada

\- ¿Que tiene que contarme Hanakai-san? – Pregunto el mencionado

\- Bien, ahora te lo dire ya que Gen chan esta aqui, lo importante que quería hablar contigo es sobre un favor que necesito que hagas – Respondió la joven chef vegetariana

\- ¿Un favor? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo

\- Si – Respondió el rubio - El favor que queremos pedirte es…que nos ayudes entrar a [Estrella Polar]

\- ¡¿HA?! – Exclamo el hijo de las leyendas - ¡¿Quieren entrar a la [Estrella Polar]?! ¿Por qué? – pregunto sin dejar de salir su asombro. Estaba demasiado impresionado por la petición que le había hecho la pareja

Era algo extraño que ambos le pidieran ayuda para entrar a la residencia a la que él pertenece en este momento. Pero más que eso, se preguntaba qué motivos tenían ambos para tomar esa decisión. Si bien, [Estrella Polar] tenía una fama terrible gracias a los estándares de admisión que tenía Yuuki y por culpa de los Gremory, tenía más ventajas que desventajas. Por lo que valía la pena conseguir un lugar en ese dormitorio

\- ¿Puedo saber el motivo? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo serio

\- Queremos pertenecer a la misma residencia que tú - Explico Momo - Yo sé que es extraño, pero desde que vimos el [Regiment du Cusine], algo nos dijo en nuestro interior que si queremos avanzar en nuestra cocina, tenemos que ir a ese lugar

(Ya salió el peine) Pensó el castaño rojizo ladeando los ojos, si bien lo pensaba, desde ese evento, habían tenido muchas pruebas donde incluso fue un catador junto con su madre y tía

\- Sé que suena extraño que te pidamos este favor a ti pero muy pocos han logrado entrar a ese lugar y por lo que sabemos la actual encargada es muy difícil de convencer- Dijo el rubio

\- Por eso pedimos tu ayuda, porque sabemos tu entraste a la primera y la encargada se lleva muy bien contigo como con tu madre, así que suponemos que si tú se lo pides pueda que sea más flexible al hora de evaluarnos - Dijo Momo

\- ¡Así que por favor ayúdanos! - Exclamaron al mismo tiempo la pareja mientras hacían una reverencia

El chico los miro por unos momentos a sus amigos que suplicaban por su ayuda, realmente estaban interesados en entrar al antiguo dormitorio al cual han vivido varias leyendas del mundo culinario años atrás. Después de unos momentos, les dijo…

\- Olvídenlo, es mejor que no hagan la prueba – Respondió Issei sorprendiendo a sus amigos - Quédense en donde se encuentran actualmente

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no?! - Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo bastante sorprendidos

\- Se los pondré de la siguiente manera – Respondió Issei - No pienso interferir en algo que no me corresponde, son mis amigos y les tengo aprecio, pero…

\- ¿Pero? – Pregunto la pareja curiosa

\- Si realmente no creen tener lo necesario para pasar la prueba que les impondrá Yuuki-san, entonces no se acerquen a [Estrella Polar] y desaparezcan de mi vista. En mi dormitorio no buscamos cantidad… ¡si no calidad! Si es todo, no tengo tiempo como para perderlo con ambos, adiós – Argumento el castaño rojizo en su [Modo Lengua de Dios] para darse media vuelta e irse, sin mirar a la pareja

-¡Espera, Yukihira! - Grito Momo para que el castaño rojizo se detuviera

\- ¿Qué quieren ahora? – Pregunto el mencionado sin mirarlos

\- Quiero preguntarte algo, Yukihira - Dijo la peliblanca mientras que el joven le dio la señal para que hiciera el cuestionamiento - ¿Tú crees que tenemos lo necesario para poder entrar a la [Estrella Polar]?

\- Pffff…¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! – Rio el castaño rojizo fuertemente

\- ¿Q-Que es tan gracioso? – Pregunto la peliblanca algo molesta

\- Es porque me haces una pregunta, la cual ustedes tienen la respuesta – Contesto Issei para verlos con una sonrisa – Si decidieron entrar a la [Estrella Polar] es porque ustedes mismos creen que tienen lo necesario o están dispuestos a demostrarlo. Lo que no me agrada es que no crean en sus propias capacidades, eso no me lo tienen que demostrar a mi o a Yuuki-san, si no a su persona

\- Yukihira…- Dijeron ambos chicos motivados

\- No me agrada la gente que se menosprecia así misma – Completo el chico - ¿Están dispuestos a hacerlo? La prueba de Yuuki-san es dura pero si confían en sus habilidades lo podrán hacer, si puedo ayudarles en algo, es dándoles un consejo que me dio mi padre cuando empecé en esto –

\- ¿Y ese es? – Pregunto Momo curiosa

\- "Cocinar, significa poner todo de ti en un plato" – Respondió el hijo de los dioses de [Toutsuki] mientras gira su dedo índice haciendo un circulo  
Ante eso, se sorprendieron, puesto que les decía que no se rindieran tan fácilmente o buscaran atajos. Que fueran con todo para entrar a ese dormitorio. Creía en ellos el hijo de la [Lengua de Dios] creía en ellos y si en eran verdad sus palabras entonces debía ser cierto...

Saji y Momo se miraron fijamente por unos momentos, después de un silencio profundo ambos sonrieron

\- Tienes razón, tenemos lo suficiente como para entrar a la [Estrella Polar] al primer intento – Dijo Saji con una mirada de gran determinación - En nombre de Momo y mío, te pedimos una disculpa por pedirte que intercedieras por nosotros. Comenzamos a tener dudas, ya que supimos que la encargada es muy exigente, por eso te pedimos ayuda. Pero ahora que esas dudas se han ido gracias a ti, daremos todo lo mejor de nosotros para convencerla – haciendo sonreír al chico

-¡Así se habla, Saji-san! - Exclamo Issei emocionado mientras sujetaba por los hombros al rubio - Si tanta confianza tienen, pues no hay que perder el tiempo vamos a la [Estrella Polar] para que puedan presentar la prueba hoy mismo

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Espera un momento! - Exclamo la pareja al mismo tiempo pero a Issei no le importo eso, los tomo por los brazos y comenzó a ir a su dormitorio mientras que los tórtolos se resistían

Lo que no sabían es que cierto rubio Gremory había escuchado toda la conversación desde atrás de un árbol del parque desde que inicio. Saco su teléfono celular para a llamar a alguien. Se trataba de Kiba Yuuto

\- Rías-sama, hice lo que usted me pidió – Dijo el rubio mientras le contaba a cierta pelirroja todo lo que había hablado con Issei como lo que iba suceder en este momento en la [Estrella Polar] con Saji-san y Momo-san...

*Sigh, vaya que a mi cariño le gusta rodearse de inútiles* Comento la heredera Gremory mosqueadamente *Pero está bien, realmente no importa porque en cuanto se enamore de mí, va abandonar esa horrible residencia para venir a vivir conmigo, el amor de su vida* comento ilusionada

(Creo que a Rias-sama le dolerá saber en qué concepto la tiene Yukihira-kun) Pensó Kiba

*Bien es todo por hoy, puedes tomarte el resto del día, Yuuto* Indico la pelirroja para colgar

(Yukihira Issei, eres una persona demasiado interesante, realmente serás un contrincante muy difícil de superar durante las preliminares de la [Elección de Otoño]) Pensó el rubio muy emocionado (Ya no puedo esperar para saber cuál será el tema de este año, realmente quiero demostrarte que puedo ser un oponente digno con el cual puedes luchar con todo lo que tienes)

Desgraciadamente para él, la diferencia de niveles actualmente es la que tiene la tierra del cielo. Aun no tiene lo necesario para vencer a nuestro joven protagonista y eso lo aprenderá de una manera brutal

Estrella Polar - Minutos después

Saji, Momo e Issei al fin había llegado a la famosa residencia y fueron recibidor por Yuuki, yoshiko y curiosamente por una sencilla y hermosa mujer, de baja estatura, sus ojos son color amarillo y tiene el pelo largo de color azul oscuro, lleva un peinada de miko donde tiene la parte inferior de su cabello sujeta y le llega a la espalda media. Mostrando una figura curvilínea y estética delgada pero atractiva para los varones como una gran belleza, tanta que sonrojo al rubio. Esa mujer era Tadokoro Megumi o mejor dicho Megumi Aldini, que en este momento viste como un ama de casa, aunque era muy notoria su hermosa figura que por un momento hipnotizo a Saji, pero su hipnosis desapareció cuando momo le jalo una de sus mejillas. Haciendo reír a los presentes. Los dos jóvenes se presentaron respetuosamente y se dijeron honrados de estar frente a una leyenda de las S.I. como dos [Consejeras] de la [Generación de las Joyas de la Corona].

La cual era una amiga cerca de Soma Yukihira y de Erina Nakiri al punto que iban a visitar al [Trattoria Aldini] de vez en cuando

Después de que el castaño rojizo les explicara a ambas mujeres y a la joven el por qué la pareja estaba en [Estrella Polar]. No le quedo de otra a Yuuki que hacerles una prueba para que pudieran ingresar a la residencia o no

\- Muy bien mocosos, ya que están aquí para la prueba y como veo que el bobo que los trajo les quiso poner la mismo situación como entro él, no me quedara de otra que prestarles ingredientes que hay en la cocina – Dijo la matrona - Por desgracia, lo único que hay son vegetales, unos cuantos huevos y algunas frutas como bayas. Lamento si no es mucho, pero cierto par de idiotas se acabaron la mayor parte de los ingredientes el día de ayer en una de sus estúpidas discusiones y ya los castigue. Espero que no les sea un problema, puesto que Yukihira entro usando solo elementos sobrantes de la cocina en su prueba

\- ¡Para nada! - Exclamo la pareja

\- Yare, yare…me gusta esa confianza - Dijo la matrona seriamente - Es ahora de que me demuestren que no solo vinieron a hacer el ridículo a este lugar como esa chica Asia Argento, que en todos sus intentos jamás logro pasar mi prueba

(Entonces, Asia-chan vino a [Estrella Polar] como me dijo) Pensó la legendaria chef (Aunque es una lástima que no se quedó, yo al menos pude ingresar después del intento número 30) recordando con mucha nostalgia por que a ella paso

\- ¡Bien, tienen 1 hora para presentarme un platillo digno de la [Estrella Polar]! ¡Comiencen! - Grito Yuuki para que la para que Saji y Momo fueran a buscar los ingredientes necesarios para sus platillos

Ambos chicos tenían que presentar un platillo individualmente que le gustara a la encargada del lugar. Debían admitir que realmente les hubiera gustado trabajar en equipo como siempre lo hacen. Pero en este momento no era para pensar en eso, ya que tenían que demostrar su valía por separado

Yuuki observaba detenidamente al par de adolescente el cómo preparaban sus platillos, por alguna razón pensaban que son interesantes. Probablemente llegarían al nivel de los residentes actuales luego de entrar aquí y estar un tiempo viviendo en la residencia

Una hora después

Saji y momo presentaron sus platillos ante Yuuki que inmediatamente tomo un tenedor para comenzar a degustar, primero comenzó con la chica que presento una especie de tortilla, en cuanto corto un trozo lo llevo inmediatamente a su boca para saborearlo...

\- ¡Mmmmmmm!- Exclamo Yuuki - ¡Esta exquisito! - maravillada

\- Vaya, se nota que está muy delicioso, ya que la misma Yuuki lo expreso abiertamente - Dijo Issei - Hanakai-san… ¿qué clase de platillo le preparaste?

\- Hice una tortilla de patata española - Explico la peliblanca sorprendiendo a los presentes

-¿Tortilla de patata española? - Pregunto Issei ya que no conocía el platillo que había preparado su amiga

\- La tortilla de patata o tortilla española, también llamada tortilla de papas en Hispanoamérica, Canarias y Andalucía. Es una tortilla (es decir, huevo batido y luego frito) con patatas y, generalmente, también con cebolla – Explico Megumi - Se trata de uno de los platos más conocidos y emblemáticos de la cocina española, siendo un producto muy popular que se puede encontrar en casi cualquier bar o restaurante de España. - Veo que te especializas en las verduras – comento con una sonrisa

\- Así que Hanakai-san preparo un platillo vegetariano extranjero - Dijo Yoshiko impresionada

\- Asi es, Ibusaki-san – Dijo Saji - Pero también lo prepara de la mejor manera posible para que la encargada de este lugar lo disfrutara tal y como lo hace en este momento - elogiando a su novia que se sonrojo

\- De hecho existen tantas formas de hacerla como cocineros. Según algunos, las patatas deben estar más cocidas que fritas (en aceite, de oliva o de girasol, según se opte por hacer notar el sabor a aceite) y se deben dejar en remojo con el huevo batido un tiempo, no menos de diez minutos, aunque mejor si se las deja durante media hora para que se empapen y adquieran la consistencia adecuada. En cualquier caso conviene escurrir bien de aceite las patatas antes de mezclarlas con el huevo. A veces se emplea un plato especial para darle la vuelta (vuelve tortillas) con objeto de que se haga por ambas partes por igual. Puede ser elaborada cuajando el huevo por completo o dejando el huevo semi cuajado, gruesa o fina, recién elaborada o reposada. Se puede comer en plato, en bocadillo (denominado bocadillo de tortilla española), en tapa o en pincho, en Argentina y Uruguay, en dados: pequeñas porciones como parte de una picada. También se le pueden añadir ingredientes a la receta base, como cebolla, pimientos (que también se suelen usar para decorar), chorizo, champiñones o salsa de soja. Incluso puede cambiar la forma en que se cortan las patatas o papas: trozos desiguales, láminas o daditos. Erina-san creo 3 variaciones que son consideradas como alta cocina, al punto de estar en los libros de la cocina gourmet de la [WGO] - Seguía explicando Megumi sorprendiendo a todos los presentes por sus grandes conocimientos de cocina extranjera - Ahora veo que esta joven cocinera es muy flexible con respecto a platillos vegetarianos o similares – elogio a la estudiante de chef

\- Gracias por el cumplido, chef Todokoro. – Comento la peliblanca agradecida haciendo una reverencia – Realmente me honran sus palabras, viniendo de una eminencia de la cocina de vegetales como usted – mientras ve como la peli ámbar termina su platillo, puesto que alguien que fue una [Consejera] degustaba su

\- Veo que no solo eres una cara bonita mocosa, realmente tienes un gran talento para la cocina que le vendría muy bien a nuestro dormitorio. Así que permitiré que vivas aquí y te conviertas en uno de nosotros...¡Bienvenida a la [Residencia Estrella Polar], Momo Hanakai! – Exclamo dándole una llave de uno de los tantos dormitorios libres, puesto que el lugar era amplio

\- ¡Genial! – Exclamo la mencionada bastante feliz mientras se lanza a los brazos de saji

\- Bien jovencito, ahora yo te voy a evaluar, no es justo que la única que se divierta en este lugar sea Yuuki mientras los demás observamos - Dijo Megumi dejando sorprendidos a todos ya que ahora ella sería la evaluadora, una eminencia del mundo de la cocina

Saji se asustó por un momento ya que conocía la reputación de esa legendaria chef, a pesar de que se lo conocía por ser alguien demasiado bondadosa y amable también se le conocía ser una gran critica gastronómica, al nivel de una joven Erina Nakiri

\- M-Mucho gusto mi nombre es S-Saji Genshirou, es un honor conocerla Chef Tadokoro – Dijo el rubio nervioso

\- Tranquilo Genshirou-san no tienes por qué ponerte nervioso no te haré nada malo, realmente tengo curiosidad por saber qué clase de platillo preparaste - Dijo la chef con una sonrisa tan cálida que hizo que el rubio se tranquilizara y volviera estar seguro de sí mismo.

(Ahora entiendo por qué la llaman la [Miko de la Hospitalidad) Pensaron Yoshiko e Issei

\- Chef Tadokoro, Yuuki Yoshino-dono... ¡hoy les traje esto! - Presento Saji su platillo que era…

\- ¿Flan? - Preguntaron todos algo escépticos

\- Ahora veo que si había algo de leche en el refrigerador, pero enserio de todos los postres tuviste que escoger un flan – Dijo la matrona algo decepcionada

\- Yuuki tiene algo de razón, pudiste haber preparado algo diferente con los ingredientes Genshirou-san. No digo que el flan sea una mala elección pero si en verdad quieres entrar a [Estrella Polar]…- Decía la chef vegetariana y marina no muy convencida de la decisión que tomo el aspirante

\- Encargada del dormitorio y Chef Tadokoro, no es un flan…¡Espero que cuando lo prueben se den cuenta que es algo diferente! - Exclamo saji cortando 2 porciones para amabas mujeres que comenzaron a degustar el postre en cuanto fue servido

(Saji-san…quiero ver de lo que eres capaz, cuando Hanakai-san y tú se enfrentaron a las siervas de Sona Sitri pude ver que hacen un gran equipo) Pensó el castaño rojizo (Pero sé que eso solo fue la punta del iceberg, algo me dice que ustedes pueden ser grandes rivales en un futuro no muy lejano) reflexiono muy emocionado

\- ¡Esta deliciosoooooooo! - Exclamaron ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo para luego comer con mucha desesperación el postre que había preparado el rubio, que estaba satisfecho por lograr su objetivo

-¿Que rayos les preparaste Saji-san? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo para probarlo - ¡Esto es….! – exclamo sorprendido

\- Veo que te gusto mi [Far bretón], Yukihira

-¿Far bretón? - Pregunto Yoshiko

\- El far bretón (o farz fourn en bretón) es una especialidad gastronómica de la región francesa de Bretaña – Explico Issei - Se trata de una tarta de contextura similar a un flan consistente, cuya masa se compone de harina de trigo, leche, mantequilla, huevo y azúcar. Suele llevar ciruelas pasas, aunque la receta tradicional no lleva fruta, que se pueden sustituir por uvas pasas. En este caso, Saji-san uso manzanas. Se suele perfumar con ron o con vainilla

\- El far bretón es un dulce tradicional fácil y bastante rápido de preparar aunque la cocción en el horno es de todo menos corta porque se necesita al menos una hora de horneado. De hecho, Soma-kun creo 3 versiones que son consideradas como la revolución de este platillo y se encuentran en el [Libro de recetas Michellin], algo que se considera como el máximo honor para un chef - Dijo Megumi - Fue una jugada muy arriesgada al apostar por este postre, Genshirou-kun. Pero sinceramente te quedo perfecto y creo que tienes lo suficiente como para ser un residente de la gloriosa estrella polar, aunque solo es mi opinión - observando a Yuuki que estaba bastante seria

\- Jugaste una carta arriesgada, mocoso – Dijo la matrona – Pero hiciste un gran trabajo, no puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero...Saji Genshirou…¡Te doy la bienvenida a la [Estrella polar]

\- ¡Excelente! – Exclamo el mencionado recibiendo la llave de su cuarto que estaba junto al de Momo

\- Espero mucho de ustedes 2 y den lo mejor de sí mismo diariamente para volverse mejores chefs de lo que son ahora – Dijo la matrona – [Estrella Polar] tiene lo necesario para que avancen más rápido de lo que se pueden imaginar, es su decisión aprovechar o desaprovechar esos beneficios -

\- ¡Viva! - Exclamaron la pareja que se abrazó inmediatamente por que estaban felices de que ambos lograran entrar la residencia

\- Saji, Momo, sean bienvenidos – Dijo el castaño rojizo - Espero que nos llevemos bien y seamos buenos amigos ya que viviremos en bajo el mismo techo durante 3 años -

\- ¡Esperamos lo mismo, Yuukihira! - Exclamo la pareja

\- Bueno, vamos por nuestras cosas para mudarnos de inmediato – Dijo Momo para retirarse juntos

\- Como ya todo esto termino y Yuuki-san les enseñara sus habitaciones cuando vuelvan, creo que me iré a busca otra cosa que hacer – Comento el chico para irse pero…

PAAAAM

Fue sujetado fuertemente por sus hombros, este volteo lentamente para ver quien lo había sujetado y vio a la misma Yuuki que tenía una sonrisa bastante siniestra

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas, jovencito? - Hablo la matrona de forma macabra - Tu madre antes de irse me dejo instrucciones sobre tu castigo

\- ¿Castigo? – Dijo el castaño rojizo confundido

\- Si, dijo que te habías vuelto un mujeriego y tu castigo para corregir eso, será que limpies toda la cocina con un cepillo de dientes de niño – Respondió la matrona

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡Tardare horas en limpiar esto yo solo y más si solo uso un cepillo de dientes tan pequeño! – Exclamo el castigado enojado por ese escarmiento

\- No estoy loca – Respondió la matrona - Ese es el castigo que te impuso Erina-cchi, aparte no debes preocuparte ya que no limpiaras tu solo toda la cocina – limpiándose las manos mientras que aparece su primo Kyou Kurokiba y su amigo Yuuji Hayama que traían consigo varios instrumentos de limpieza y usaban guantes de plástico como mandiles de color rosa

\- ¿Ustedes también? - Pregunto Issei incrédulo - ¿Que hicieron para que los castigaran?

\- A mí me castigaron por haber escapado de casa e ir contigo a esconderme - Respondio Yuuji - Pero en mi caso solo es el principio de mi castigo, ya que en cuanto termine tengo que hacer una llamada por [Skype] a mi madre para que recuperemos el tiempo de calidad de madre e hijo que programo – suspirando pesadamente

\- Yo le dije a madre que estaba loca y vieja porque quería seguir viendo novelas pegada a mí, por eso me castigo - Dijo Kyou

\- Bueno, al menos Alice-obasan no te golpea como lo hace la bruja de mi madre conmigo cuando se enoja – Comento el [Emperador Rojo] para que la matrona le diera sus instrumentos de limpieza

\- Ok, en un momento regresare para supervisar que hagan bien toda la limpieza de la cocina y para que no intenten escapar, Megumi y Yoshiko los vigilaran – Dijo la [Caperucita Roja de las Bestias] para retirarse

\- Yo tengo que hacer tarea, nos vemos y suerte con su sentencia – Dijo la castaña rojiza burlonamente mientras tanto los 3 adolescente comenzaron a limpiar para no meterse en más problemas

\- Chicos en lo que ustedes limpian, les preparare algo de té y unos cuantos Onigiris dulces por que de seguro terminaran cansados como hambrientos - Declaro Megumi con una sonrisa que reconforto el corazón de los 3 chicos que comenzaron a llorar

(¡¿Porque mi madre no es así de amable y cariñosa como ella?!) Pensaron Issei, Kyou y Yuuji al mismo tiempo (Aunque ahora que lo pienso… ¿Que estará haciendo ella en [Estrella Polar], si se supone que todos se fueron en la mañana?)

En ese momento ciertas gemelas Aldinis llegaron a la cocina, para observar el cómo limpiaban los 3 varones la cocina y se ponían al lado de su madre

\- Sera mejor que se apresuren, ya que quiero cocinar una nueva receta que se me ocurrió - Ordeno Yurisa a los 3 varones que se molestaron por su comentario y le dieron una mirada asesina

\- Yurisa-san, por favor no los apresures – Dijo la madre de las gemelas sonriéndole maternalmente, poniendo nerviosa a la Aldini mayor - ¿O es que quieres ayudarles?

\- L-Lo siento, Okaa-san – Dijo Yurisa asustada mientras su progenitora seguía cocinando

\- Mamá es muy amable, pero esa amabilidad es lo que la hace terrorífica. Incluso cuando hacemos algo nos sonríe cálidamente, al punto que limpiamos, levantamos o arreglamos lo que deshicimos. Pero cuando la hacemos enojar...es muy malo... – Comento Sayuri riendo nerviosamente

Yuuji, Kyou e Issei miraron por un momento a Megumi para verificar si es verdad lo que decía la Aldini menor. Después de unos momentos dejaron de mirar a la chef que solo les sonreía cálidamente mientras los observaba trabajar. Para ellos les era imposible creer que aquella mujer fuera alguien que sea capaz de convertirse en alguien que de mucho miedo

-Por cierto Tadokoro-senpai… ¿Qué hace aquí? – Cuestiono el castaño rojizo a su superiora - Si se supone que todos los adultos se fueron esta mañana

\- Veras, Ise-san, me quede por que el día de mañana iré de visita el lugar donde nací como donde vive mi madre y hoy estoy aquí porque solamente quería recordar el cómo era vivir en este lugar - Explico Megumi

\- Ya veo – Dijo Yurisa – Mándale saludos a la abuela de mi parte–

\- También de mi parte – Comento Sayuri

\- Ahora que ya saben el motivo de mi estancia en este lugar, es mejor que apresuren a limpiar la cocina si no Yuuki se enojara y le dirá a sus madres que no cumplieron con su castigo – Recomendó la peli azul asustando a los chicos que se apuraron

Los 3 adolescentes se pusieron azules del miedo tras el comentario que hizo Megumi y comenzaron a limpiar más rápido para terminar lo más pronto posible con su castigo

Al día siguiente

Issei nuevamente caminaba sin rumbo fijo por el campus de [Toutsuki] buscando algo que hacer como el día anterior, pero esta vez se podía ver en su rostro un gran cansancio debido a las actividades de limpieza que realizo en la cocina el día de ayer

-Tch, maldita bruja ¿por qué de todos los castigos posibles, tenía que ponerme a limpiar la cocina de la residencia con un cepillo de dientes tan pequeño?

– Se quejó el chico - Tarde horas terminar de limpiarla toda incluso con la ayuda de Yuuji y Kyou. Pero a pesar de eso, jamás podría enojarme con ella, después de todo es mi madre y la amo demasiado - dijo con una sonrisa mientras la imagen de su madre abrazándolo con mucho amor llegaba a su mente

*Se nota que quieres mucho a tu Okaa-san* Dijo una voz muy cerca del chico que inmediatamente se levantó sorprendido al ver a una hermosa mujer de cuerpo voluptuoso que tiene cabello castaño corto, ojos de color lila y se parece demasiado a Rias Gremory, viste un vestido de coctel amarillo que resalta su figura - Tranquilo no voy a hacerte algo malo

\- ¿Qué asuntos tiene aquí la esposa del dueño de la academia? - Pregunto Issei bastante serio a Venelana que no le tomo importancia

\- ¿Que hago aquí? – Pregunto la castaña con ironía - Bueno, es una pregunta extraña. Después de todo, es como tú dijiste, soy la esposa del dueño de la academia y como tal puedo recorrer este lugar cuando yo quiera hacerlo

A pesar de que Venelana se mostraba tranquila y con una sonrisa, era más que obvio que tenía una intención oculta para acercarse de la nada a Issei que no bajaba la guardia y seguía viendo con una mirada penetrante y desgarradora a la mujer que se sonrojo un poco

\- ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe esa mirada tan rígida? – Pregunto la mujer inocentemente – Que yo recuerde, no te he hecho nada malo como para que me veas de esa manera, muchachito…fufufufu

\- ¿Acaso le parece poco haber permitido que Raiser Phenex intentara destruir mi dormitorio como el querer expulsarnos de la academia? - Replico el castaño rojizo

\- Bueno yo no hice nada como para que te molestes, lo único que hice fue ser una de las jueces para que todo fuera justo para ambos grupos – Dijo la castaña como si nada

\- Una respuesta mediocre para una administración mediocre que demuestra el afamado [Conglomerado Gremory]. No me sorprende en lo más mínimo su ineptitud – Dijo Issei fríamente, haciendo que una vena palpite en su frente, realmente tenia algunos rasgos de Erina Nakiri

\- Pero no creo que deberías quejarte después de todo tú y tus amigos fueron los que salieron victoriosos - Respondió la castaña de forma juguetona

\- Ese no es problema – Replico el castaño rojizo - ¡Lo que realmente me enoja que a pesar de que es una de las 3 autoridades más grandes de la [Academia Toutsuki] fueron tan irresponsable como para permitir que sucedan grandes injusticias contra el resto de los alumnos! - reclamo abiertamente mirando a los ojos a la matriarca Gremory que se estremeció para relamerse los labios seductoramente

(Se nota que es el hijo de Soma-kun, esto me lo confirma. Tiene ese espíritu protector y ese lado serio que me enamoraron de él) Pensó Venelana cariñosamente (Realmente voy a disfrutar volviéndolo un Gremory y haciéndolo bastante cercano a mí, al punto de que todo su amor de hijo sea para mí y deje en el olvido a la desgraciada de su madre que se atrevió a arrebatarme a mi Soma) sonriendo maliciosamente por lo bajo

\- …- El castaño rojizo la miraba sin dejar de ver cada gesto que hacia la mujer, haciendo que desconfié de ella cada vez más

\- Creo que tienes razón – Dijo la mujer volviendo a su modo "Oku-sama" (Señora) - Al ser esposa del dueño y mi madre del director, debí ponerle un alto a los planes de Raiser-kun. Así que en mi nombre, del clan Gremory te pido una disculpa por no haber actuado correctamente – haciendo una reverencia frente a él

\- De acuerdo – Dijo el chico inconforme

\- Yo sé que una simple disculpa no enmendara todo lo sucedido, pero quiero que sepas que si tu como tus amigos necesitan algo y si esta en mis posibilidades ayudarlos no duden buscarme – Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa agraciada

-E-Esta bien – Dijo Issei que seguía sin confiar en la mujer frente a él - Bueno creo que era todo lo que tenía decir...adiós – se despidió para comenzar a irse, lejos de esa persona tan hipócrita, realmente no la toleraba, en especial esa fachada de que no había pasado gran cosa

\- Espera - Dijo Venelana para que Issei se detuviera en el momento - ¿No te gustaría ir a una fiesta donde estarán los mayores representantes de la gastronomía de Japón y otros países? Puedes tomarlo como un regalo de disculpa por haberle causado tantos problemas a tu dormitorio

\- ¿Por qué solo a mi cuando hay más afectados por el descuido de su familia? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo en su [Modo Lengua de Dios] – Aun así, no me interesa, si era todo…entonces me voy, no tengo tiempo que perderlo con personas como usted, Gremory-okusan - respondió con indiferencia para retirarse y dejando atrás a la castaña que lo miro desconcertada

(Se nota que tiene el maldito carácter de su madre que hace que todo aquel se le acerque y que no le agrade, se aleje inmediatamente) Pensó Venelana con una mirada exasperada (Por suerte, Koneko-chan estuvo recolectando información sobre todo lo que le gusta y lo que no, así que ya es como hacer que acepte mi invitación) para sonreír victoriosamente

\- Es una lástima – Dijo la castaña - Ya que esta invitación trae consigo un frasco de mermelada de fresa artesanal que la familia Gremory perfecciono hace unos años, en otras palabras es la mermelada más deliciosa que puedes encontrar en todo Japón

Issei al oír la palabra mermelada de la boca de venelana, inmediatamente regreso y se puso frente a ella para intentar arrebatar ese frasco de mermelada de sus manos, por desgracia esta evito que el castaño rojizo se la quitara de las manos

\- No no no, si quieres que te entregue este frasco de mermelada tienes que aceptar la invitación a la fiesta - Dijo Venelana de forma burlona mientras guarda el frasco entre sus enormes pechos, para así evitar que issei intentara tomarla. Pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando la sujeto firmemente de la cintura, listo para meter mano en su escote – (Dios, tiene unos brazos fuertes) – pensó sonrojada y apunto de ceder pero se le ocurrió algo – Si me tocas, gritare e imagínate el escándalo y lo que diría tu madre al saber que manoseaste a una mujer casada

El castaño rojizo se separó de la mujer de inmediato y quedo a una distancia prudente de ella mientras ve el frasco. Pero Venelana lo malinterpreto, pensando que veía sus pechos y la deseaba como mujer. Cosa que la halago y pensaba "enseñarle" todo para que complaciera a su hija y la hiciera feliz

(Maldición) Pensó el chico (¿Cómo supo esta vieja loca que tengo una debilidad por la mermelada?...más bien, tengo debilidad por meter cosas en ella para formar nuevos sabores extraños. Pero ese no es el problema, hay una posibilidad de que este mintiendo y solo sea una mermelada común, tendría que probarla para saber si es tan deliciosa como dice)

\- ¿A qué viene ese gesto de escepticismo? – Pregunto la castaña molesta

\- Si en verdad es tan deliciosa como dice, entonces déjeme probarla, si es tan buena como presume iré a su fiesta. Si no, me dejara en paz y de todas formas me entregara ese frasco de mermelada – Dijo Issei

\- Ara, no pensé que te gustaran las apuestas – Comento la castaña soberbiamente - Pero por mi está bien, ya que veras que no estoy mintiendo sobre que esta mermelada es la más deliciosa que hay en Japón

En ese momento, Venelana saco el frasco de entre sus pechos para luego abrirlo, meterle una pequeña cuchara que saco de su escote y así darle una pequeña porción para que Issei empezó a degustar

(Su color es brillante y atractivo, refleja el color propio de la fruta, tiene buena gelificación sin demasiada rigidez. Bien es hora de probarla) Pensó Issei mientras observaba cada detalle de la mermelada (Su sabor afrutado es... ¡EXQUISITO!...El dulce y acido de la fresa está presente como cada ingrediente esta hecho de forma casera y sublime)

La matriarca Gremory quedo más que satisfecha después ver que Issei quedo fascinado por probar aquella mermelada de su familia. Había complacido el paladar del hijo de la [Lengua de Dios] que tenía un paladar exigente como el de su madre

\- Veo que te gusto demasiado esta mermelada – Dijo la castaña sonriente

\- Eh…si, e-es aceptable – Comento el castaño rojiza ligeramente sonrojado

\- El trato era si te gustaba irías a la fiesta sin queja alguna ¿no es así? - Pregunto la castaña de forma arrogante mientras que hizo mascullar al chico

\- Cof Cof – Tosía el chico – Si, ese era el trato y como hombre que soy, tengo que cumplir mi palabra. Bueno…¿cuándo es la fiesta? – pregunto formalmente

\- Es esta misma noche, pero no es en la [Academia Toutsuki], seria en un restaurante muy famoso que esta Tokio – Respondió la mujer

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No tengo dinero para salir en este momento para ir algún lugar fuera de la academia! ¡¿Cómo espera que vaya?! – Reclamo el castaño rojizo

\- No te preocupes por pequeñeces – Dijo la castaña - Mi familia te proporcionara una limusina para que puedas ir y regresar a tu residencia sin ningún problema. Bien ahora aquí tienes - entregándole una carta que tenía el sello del director

Issei había recibido una invitación con el sello del director, donde se le dice que es explícitamente una invitación solamente para él. En esta también cuenta con la información sobre ese restaurante de Tokyo que es muy exclusivo, puesto que [La Lengua de Dios] estuvo cocinando en aquel lugar durante su [Passantia] junto a la [Miko de la Hospitalidad]. Debido a eso es que se hizo famoso ese lugar

\- La limusina te estará esperando a las 7 pm para llevarte al restaurante, no faltes - Termino de decir Venelana para retirarse mientras contonea sus caderas seductoramente, cosa que no le afecto al chico, pero no sin antes decirle…- Por cierto, la fiesta es de etiqueta, no me gustaría que fueras con ropa común y me dejaras en ridículo. Así que por has lo posible para ir vestido correctamente, después de todo eres el hijo de la gran [Lengua de Dios] Erina Nakiri y debes tener un porte tan elegante como el de ella

En ese momento la matriarca Gremory se retiró volviendo a contonear sus caderas, dejando solo a Issei que la veía detenidamente, no porque le interesara su cuerpo o algo por el estilo sino más bien porque sabía que estaba planeando algo. Pero por desgracia, no sabía cuál era ese plan, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no debía bajar la guardia en ese evento

\- Ese señora es muy extraña, tanto como su hija Rias Gremory - Se dijo así el chico mismo para darse la media vuelta e irse a preparar

Residencia Polar – Momentos después

Issei llegaba con un frasco que llevo a su cuarto, empezó a buscar entre sus cosas algo que se trajo cuando regreso por el asunto con Raiser Phenex. Agradecía a quien ilumino porque se le ocurrió traerse su traje de gala, sus zapatos junto con una caja de ligas que usaba para esas ocasiones. Después salió a ver a la matrona, que se encontraba aspirando

\- Yuuki-san – Dijo el chico

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la peli ámbar

\- ¿Está ocupado el baño? – Respondió el moreno

\- No – Respondió la mujer

\- Entonces lo usare ahora – Comento el chico, intrigando bastante a la matrona, puesto que era la primera vez que lo veía tan serio

(Entre más pronto termine esto, mejor) Pensó el castaño rojizo, puesto que no quería pasar más de lo necesario en ese lugar por que la actual impresión que tiene el clan Gremory, no era la mejor. En especial con cierta pelirroja molesta

Mansión Gremory/Nakiri

\- ¡¿En serio?! – Exclamo la heredera Gremory realmente feliz - ¿No me estas mintiendo? Okaa-sama – pregunto dudosa

\- Para nada, Ise-kun ira a la gala de degustación, me dio su palabra – Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa – Entonces te pondremos tan hermosa que solo se fijara en ti, Rias  
\- ¡Sí! – Exclamo emocionada la nombrada para irse a prepararse

(No tiene que saber el cómo fue que Ise-kun accedió ir a la fiesta, sería malo que usara ese cartucho hasta gastarlo) Pensó Venelana, conociendo a su hija

Akeno, sin que se dieran cuenta madre e hija, las escucho por lo que llamo a su mamá que le dijo que fuera a su casa para que de igual manera se preparara

De regreso a Estrella Polar – Horas después

Nathay, Kyouka, Kuroka, Sayuri , Yurisa, Yoshiko, Marika, Riko y Momo estaban por bajar a la sala, puesto que habían planeado un maratón de doramas mientras que los chicos estarían en el cuarto de los Marui jugando cartas. En ese momento paso el castaño rojizo tan solo con una toalla en su cintura, sus cosas del baño y una toalla en el cuello. Las chicas del dormitorio, al verlo se sonrojaron mientras que tenían un hilo de sangre. Puesto que nuevamente veían el trabajado cuerpo de Issei Yukihira, que estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no nota a las féminas que se le quedaban viendo embobadas

(Ise-kun realmente es sexy, compensa completamente que sea un cabeza hueca) Pensó Yoshiko

(Dios, Ise-kun ha madurado mucho desde que éramos niños) Pensó Nathaly

(Realmente deseo ser su esposa) Pensó Kuroka empezando a imaginarse escenas ecchi donde solo estaban los dos en una habitación nupcial

(Creo que me voy a desmayar, Ise-kun es un sex symbol) Pensó Kyouka

(Acabo de ver lo más hermoso de mi vida) Pensó Yurisa

(Ise-kun y yo…casados…y h-h-ha-ha-haciendo bebes…) Pensó Sayuri

(A pesar de haberlo visto antes, no puedo dejar de mirar el cuerpo bien trabajado de Ise-kun) Pensó Riko

(Ise-kun, sexy, grrrrrr) Pensó Marika

(Piensa en Gen-chan, piensa en Gen-chan…¡¿Cómo carajos quieren que piense en mi novio cuando acabo de ver algo realmente sexy?!) Pensó Momo

Las chicas decidieron seguirlo como Yuuki, al ver el alboroto de las chicas. En ese momento vio como todas espiaban el cuarto de Issei. Primeramente las iba a reprender pero cuando vio como el castaño rojizo se quitó la toalla de la parte inferior, todas se sonrojaron mientras les salían más sangre de la nariz

(¡Acabo de ver lo más hermoso del mundo!) Pensaron con corazones en los ojos las residentes y matrona de [Estrella Polar]

En tanto, Rias se puso de malas porque sentía que se perdía de algo único y otras lo veían en vivo

En ese momento el castaño rojizo empezó a cambiarse primero poniéndose la ropa interior y los calcetines. Posteriormente se peinó todo hacia atrás mientras que usa una liga para sostener su cabello, usando una elegante coleta mientras que deja su mechón largo suelto. Se puso la camisa blanca, se amarro la corbata negra plateada, sorprendiendo a las chicas de que supiera hacer eso. Por su forma de ser, nadie pensaría que sabría ese tipo de cosas, incluso la ajustaba. Se ponía el saco, se ponía perfume y los últimos detalles, quedando listo. Las chicas casi se desmayaban puesto que realmente tenia porte para usar traje, lo hacía ver más atractivo de lo que es, sumado a que el traje se le pegaba como una segunda piel…era demasiado para ellas

(Pensar que ese pequeño se convertiría en tal hombre con tan solo un simple cambio de look y ropa) Pensó la matrona impresionada

Para las chicas era el romeo perfecto e incluso se imaginaban que iba vestido así en su primera cita con ellas. Pero al estar pérdidas en sus pensamientos no notaron que guardo en un maletín ancho su atuendo de chef, su cinta en una caja, su liga de cocinero en otra como sus cuchillos recién afilados que se encontraban en su estuche. Al verse en el espejo sonrió como un seductor, haciendo que las chicas empezaran a chillar emocionadas pero en tono bajito. Al ver como sacaba un reloj de bolsillo, regalo que le dio su madre a sus 12 años, vio que casi era la hora. Se dirigió a la puerta de su cuarto con maletín en cuarto, al ver esto todas corrieron rápido para bajar a la planta baja

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Se oyeron unos pasos para que Yuuki mirara quien era como las chicas en la sala, viendo como Issei Yukihira, realmente parecía ser hijo de la [Lengua de Dios], Erina Nakiri. Tenía el porte de ser el príncipe de un cuento de hadas pero versión moderna. No pudieron evitar sonrojarse nuevamente, a pesar de haber espiado en su cuarto hace unos momentos

\- Ara, ¿A dónde tan elegante? – Pregunto Yuuki curiosa

\- Tengo un compromiso, espero no tardar – Dijo el castaño rojizo en su [Modo Lengua de Dios] – Probablemente llegue tarde –

\- ¿Y ese maletín? – Pregunto Kyouka curiosa

\- Es por si acaso – Comento el castaño rojizo para salir y ver una limosina que lo esperaba por lo que fue al encuentro con el chofer que resultó ser una chica que estaba con la cara roja al verlo. Confirmo que era el chico, para abrirle la puerta e irse. Las chicas estaban asombradas mientras que Yuuki puso una mano en su rostro al ver el logo del vehículo

(¿Ahora en que te metiste? Ise-kun) Se preguntó la matrona algo fastidiada pero muy preocupada por ver como un vehículo de la academia lo llevaba a su evento, sabía que los Gremory estaban detrás de esto

\- ¿Le tomaron fotos? – Pregunto Yoshiko

\- Por supuesto y en HD- Respondió Nathaly con su Smartphone – No podía dejar pasar ese momento donde mi querido Ise-kun se ve como un verdadero príncipe – pasándoselas a las chicas y a la matrona que le iba a enseñar a Erina, realmente se llevaría una impresión al ver a su hijo vestido así o tal vez no

Comedor Yukihira

Soma y Erina preparaban las cosas para reabrir nuevamente el restaurante, se habían disculpado con Abe por dejar tirado su trabajo por lo que Soma se comprometió en ir todas las noches como su esposa, para cubrir el contrato temporal

En ese momento Soma suspiro para sonreír siendo que su esposa lo abrazo por detrás, pegando sus grandes pechos (98 cm) en la espalda fornida de su esposo

\- ¿En qué piensas? – Pregunto la rubia miel

\- En esa ocasión que desperté todo mi poder – Respondió el pelirrojo

\- Siempre he tenido la duda de cuál fue el detonante para que liberaras esa fuerza – Comento Erina – Saiba-sama me dijo una vez que no tenías talento pero si un enorme potencial latente que es lo que te hacia tan peligroso como enemigo y tan valioso como aliado

\- Creo que es tiempo de decírtelo, después de todo te lo prometí – Dijo el moreno para apagar la estufa y voltearse para abrazar a su mujer, sonrojándola – No lo sabía y hasta el nacimiento de Issei lo descubrí, esperaba un momento como este para decírtelo. El motivo por el cual desperté como el [Dios de la Guerra] fue por ti

\- ¿Yo? – Pregunto sorprendida la rubia miel

\- Tu abuelo me conto tu pasado, al principio no me importo, solamente tenía en mente hacer que dijeras que mi comida era deliciosa – Explico el moreno

– Después del tiempo que pasamos juntos en [Estrella Polar] y cuando nos capacitaste para el examen, me di cuenta que te convertiste en alguien importante para mí. Cuando nos enfrentamos a Rindou-senpai y a Tsukasa-senpai, llegue a un punto donde todo estaba en juego. El regreso de todos, tu destino y la victoria ante esos dos titanes. En mi mente paso la Erina que conocí por primera vez y con la que luchaba a mi lado. No podía darme el lujo de que te perdiera, ahí me di cuenta de que te amaba. Pero como nunca tuve novia o sabia de esos temas, pensé que dejáramos nuestra relación en una amistad, luego empecé a salir con Houjou para ganar experiencia y comprender a las chicas. Sin embargo, tu no lo tomaste tan bien…

\- ¿Cómo querías que tomara bien que el chico que amaba estaba con otra? – Dijo la mujer jalando levemente su mejilla

\- A pesar de salir con Houjou, nunca nos besamos o hicimos algo más, simplemente éramos novios de palabra. Salíamos juntos pero era más como un par de amigos divirtiéndose – Comento Soma – Sin embargo, contigo fue diferente, me di cuenta que te amaba. Cuando me dijiste que era correspondido, fui el hombre más feliz del mundo y nos dimos nuestro primer beso en ese momento. En la final me decía: "No puedo perder" "No puedo dejar que ellos se vayan, Hayama, Kurokiba, Alice, Arato, los chicos del dormitorio" "Debo salvar a Nakiri" "Debo salvar a Nakiri" "Debo salvar a Nakiri" "Debo salvar a Nakiri" "Debo salvar a Nakiri" "Debo salvar a…. Erina". No pensaba más que en ti, en tu sonrisa, en todas tus facetas. Fuiste, eres y sé que siempre serás mi fuerza, por ti soy [Indra, el Dios de la Guerra]. Mi padre me dijo una vez…-

\- "El truco para volverte un buen chef es encontrar una mujer a la que quieras darle todo lo que cocines" – Dijo Erina

\- Esa mujer en mi vida, eres tú – Respondió Erina - Tú eres el motivo por el que me volví el mejor cocinero del mundo. Gracias Erina, por aparecer en mi vida, darme esta familia y ser la mujer a la que llamo mi amada esposa – término con una sonrisa

Erina al oír eso, derramo lágrimas de felicidad para abrazarlo con mucho amor y luego besarlo con paciencia, disfrutando de sus labios. Las palabras de su esposo fueron algo que la lleno de dicha y la hizo sentirse la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Su vida era perfecta, más de lo que ya lo era. No podía pedir más, un gran suegro que es un verdadero padre a su manera, un maravilloso hijo que la ama y la adora. Pero como plato principal, un esposo que la ama con devoción y para él, es la única en su vida

\- Me has hecho tan feliz, Soma, te amo…te amo tanto que ni las estrellas del firmamento o el mismo sol no pueden describirlo. Quiero seguir caminado, sosteniéndonos de las manos, amándonos como lo hicimos en aquella vez y como siempre lo hacemos – Comento Erina con lágrimas formándose en su rostro pero con una sonrisa tan radiante que brillaba - Soy la mujer más afortunada de tener un maravilloso esposo como tú, mi amado Soma

En ese momento se dieron otro beso, lo que no supieron es que Irina que entro por la puerta de la casa y fue al comedor, los escucho. Ella realmente admiraba a la pareja, puesto que se amaban demasiado, ni sus padres se amaban de esa manera. Le gustaría que algún día, Erina le contara como conoció a Soma y le diera tips para conquistar a Issei. En ese momento recibieron un mensaje, donde mostraban al castaño rojizo en traje

\- Ara, ese chico heredo el porte y la belleza de su madre – Dijo el pelirrojo

\- Y el porte varonil de su padre – Completo la rubia miel para que ambos se dieran un beso esquimal como un tierno beso  
En la Limosina - Minutos después

(Solo espero no haber olvidado la etiqueta como lo que me enseño mamá sobre estos eventos y que termine rápido) Pensó el castaño rojizo (Por primera vez, agradezco esas lecciones de alta sociedad)

A pesar de que issei sabia adonde se dirigía, realmente no se sentía preocupado o nervioso por ello, es más podría decirse que estaba algo emocionado porque iba a conocer a varias estrellas del mundo culinario que no solamente son de Japón sino también del resto del mundo. Sin embargo, pensaba el cómo iba a manejar el asunto de estar cerca de la chica que menos le agrada. Sabía que al estar Venelana Gremory en la fiesta significa que el resto de su familia lo iba a estar y eso incluía a Rias Gremory, que en este momento ya encontraba en la gran fiesta esperando a que el castaño rojizo llegara

\- Sigh, creo que es hora de que tomen en cuenta los consejos que siempre me dan papá y el abuelo respecto a las chicas – Comento el castaño rojizo

"Recuerda, Issei. Siempre debes ser amable con cualquier chica, sin importar donde estés, siempre debes ser un caballero como tratarla bien para que no tenga alguna mala impresión de ti" Recordaba lo que le dijo su abuelo

(Debo ser un caballero completamente con Rias Gremory o cualquier chica que este ahí, sin importarme que tan insoportable sea o a que familia pertenezca, debo ser amable y atento con ellas) Pensaba el chico (Si no, mamá me va a matar si entera que fui a una fiesta de etiqueta y que no me comporte como debía, aparte que no aprendí nada de sus lecciones de alta sociedad como deje en ridículo el nombre de la familia) para que un escalofrió pasara por su espalda, al imaginar lo que le esperaba si metía la pata

"Ise siempre responde cortésmente todas las preguntas y rechaza de la misma forma las presentaciones o acercamientos que consideres innecesarios. Si no funciona, desplázate a otro punto del lugar del evento" Recordo lo que le dijo una vez su madre

\- Issei-sama, llegaremos a nuestro destino en unos 20 minutos - Dijo la chofer para sacar al mencionado de sus pensamiento

-E-Entiendo – Dijo el chico nervioso para respirar 3 veces y recomponerse - Por cierto, no llames usando el sufijo "sama", solo dime Issei o Ise. Después de todo, no soy tu jefe o me siento superior a ti, yo creo que todo el mundo es igual - pidio con una sonrisa que fue vista por la chófer a través del espejo retrovisor que inmediatamente la sonrojo

\- ¡S-Si, I-I-Ise-san! - Exclamo la chofer abochornada

\- Asi está mejor – Dijo el nombrado satisfecho - ¿Puedes pasarme tu número?

\- ¿Por? – Dijo la conductora curiosa

\- Por si necesito que me subas esta maleta, pero ten cuidado, tiene un elemento delicado que puede ensuciar todo lo que tiene adentro –

\- Entiendo – Dijo la chica para pasarle su Smartphone para que le pasara su número y este lo guardara

Mientras tanto en Estrella Polar

Todas chicas residentes de [Estrella Polar] estaban platicando alegremente sobre cierto castaño rojizo que no estaba presente en este momento, al aparecer verlo desnudo las había dejado bastante impactadas…

\- ¡Ise kun se veía tan guapo!, ojala cuando tengamos una cita vaya así-nyaaa! - Exclamo Kuroka

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAA!... ¡Ise-kun parecía un príncipe o mejor dicho un ángel. Aunque no debería sorprenderme tanto, ya que es el hijo de Erina-sama que es una mujer realmente hermosa! - Hablo Kyouka maravillada

-¡Ise-kun se veía tan varonil como su padre! - Dijo Sayuri

\- No puedo esperar a tener un [Shokugeki] a solas con él, en una noche hermosa que este adornada por una magnifica luna llena mientras él se me acerca y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y ...¡¿qué rayos estoy diciendo?! – Exclamo Yurisa bastante alterada

\- Haaaaaa…si no fuera tan idiota, ya me habría confesado a él - Dijo Yoshiko suspirando

\- Tienes razón, aparte es demasiado cabeza hueca como para darse cuenta que alguien de nosotras está enamora...¡quiero decir que si alguna de ustedes están enamorada de él! ¡No es como si realmente me gustara o algo por el estilo! - Se excusó Riko con un gran sonrojo

\- Reconozco que Ise-kun es muy sexy, varonil y guapo. Casi me desmayo al verlo tan elegante – Dijo Marika - Pero no es mi tipo, prefiero a alguien más devoto que a un casanova cabeza hueva como él

\- Me sorprendí bastante al verlo tan guapo y sexy, pero mi corazón es de Gen-chan pero no estaría mal que Yukihira le diera unos cuantos consejos para que se hiciera un poco más atractivo – Dijo Momo

(Pensar que ese pequeño Idiota fue capaz de estremecer el corazón de todas chicas con un simple cambio de look. Pero debo de admitir que también me estremeció un poco a mi) Pensó Yuuki mientras al grupo de chicas platicar con alegría. Mientras pensaba que aún podría conseguir una aventura porque a pesar de ser una mujer mayor, aun se conservaba joven y atractiva, a su parecer

Restaurante Francés de Tokyo - 20 minutos después

Todos los miembros de la familia Gremory se encontraban atendiendo a cada uno de sus invitados y socios de su conglomerado mientras esperaban a que se revelara la sorpresa que sus anfitriones les habían preparado

\- Okaa-sama ¿todavía no llega? - Pregunto Rias bastante ansiosa

\- No te preocupes hija, ya viene en camino - Dijo Venelana - La chófer que envié a buscarlo me confirmo que llegara en unos 5 minutos. Así que no te impacientes, Rias -

\- De acuerdo, madre, me tranquilizare- Dijo la pelirroja - Pero es que estaba preocupada porque no viniera, después de todo hubiera sido un desperdicio arreglarme tanto si no me mira - mientras daba una vuelta para lucir su hermoso vestido rojo que resalta su figura y que tiene un escote bastante revelador que atrae la mirada de todos los varones jóvenes que asistieron a la fiesta. Sumado a que tiene su cabello sujeto con una coleta, le daba un aire más maduro

\- Rias eres la chica más hermosa del lugar, así que no tienes que preocuparte– Dijo Venelana - Ya que en cuanto él te vea, no podrá mirar a alguien más. Porque serás el único objeto de su atención -

\- Es verdad no tengo que preocuparme, no hay nadie más hermosa que yo en este momento y no hay forma de que Ise no se fije en mi - Declaro Rias orgullosa - Solo espero que ya no tarde en llegar, estoy ansiosa de saber cómo será su reacción al verme. Supongo que lo primero que va a ver sera mi escote y al ser un hombre va querer tocarlos. Bueno, creo que no se podrá evitar que vayamos a aun lugar privado para estar a solas para demostrarnos nuestro amor – comento con un tojo lujurioso

-Fufufufufufufu...Rias eres muy joven para pensar en esas cosas – Comento la castaña - Pero si no se puede evitar que un par de jóvenes se demuestren su amor. Pues no hay remedio, tendré que resignarme a que me des una adorable nieta o nieto – comento alegremente mientras cubre su rostro con un abanico

*Ara, ufufufufu, no lo creo Venelana* Dijo una voz apareciendo Shiru Himejima junto con Akeno que viste un hermoso yukata de soberbio diseño que se ajusta al cuerpo de su hija que viene peinada al estilo Hime – Mi Akeno deslumbrara a Issei-dono y juntos me darán a un lindo nieto

\- Ara, te estas poniendo prepotente como cuando conocimos a Soma-kun – Dijo la castaña

\- Si el se fue con esa mujer fue por tu culpa – Cometo la morena de ojos cafes

En ese momento tanto madre e hija competían para ver quién era la que ganaría hasta que…

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

El smartphone de la matriarca Gremory comenzó a vibrar, por lo que sonrió alegremente. Era la señal que le decía que su invitado especial había llegado al restaurante. Fue a la cabina donde pidió un micrófono

*¡Queridos Invitados!* Exclamo la mujer ganándose la atención de todos los presentes *¡Es hora que les revele la sorpresa que les tenía preparada el día de hoy!...¡Como todos saben, recientemente se ha hablado mucho de un estudiante de nuestra afamada [Academia Toutsuki]! ¡Se dice que esta fuera de los estándares de un estudiante común al romper los récords impuestos por [La Lengua de Dios] e [Indra] en la [Concentración Infernal] pero principalmente por derrotar a más de 60 estudiantes como a dos de nuestros antiguos [Consejeros] él solo en un [Regiment Du Cusine], hablo del hijo de la [Diosa de la comida] y nieto del mitico [Asura]! ¡Su nombre es Yukiihira Issei y quiero que le den una cálida bienvenida!*

En ese momento el castaño rojizo entro lentamente por la entrada principal mientras todos los presentes lo reciben con aplausos como si realmente fuera alguien importante.

Muchos quedaron impresionados al ver que el hijo de Erina Nakiri se encontraba en el lugar y otros se quedaron boquiabiertos porque realmente parecía otra persona por que estaba vestido tan formalmente. Esta situación, hizo que muchas de las adolescente presentes se sonrojaran al punto de que casi se desmayan al ver lo guapo que es el hijo de la deidad más imponente del mundo culinario, entre ellas estaba Rias Gremory que tenía un hilo de sangre que salía de su nariz y Akeno Himejima se lo comía con la mirada

(¡Que sexy!) Pensó la pelirroja (Creo que cuando este distraído, voy a secuestrarlo para violarlo)

(Ara, ara…que apuesto se ve, no puedo esperar para hacerlo con él) Pensó Akeno que también tenía un hilo de sangre en su nariz

Pero no era las únicas con esa línea de pensamiento, Seekvaira Agares, algunas sirvientas del lugar pero principalmente 5 adolescentes que se veían un poco más mayores que el castaño rojizo, todas ellas miraban con ojos bastantes lujuriosos al chico que extrañamente desprendía un aura tan elegante como la de su madre y se veía una gran masculinidad como la de su padre...

Incluso Venelana y Shuri quedaron impresionadas por el look que traía Issei en este momento

\- Buenas noches Venelana-sama, lamento la demora - Dijo Issei respetuosamente mientras hacia una reverencia

(¡¿En verdad es el mismo chico que invite a esta fiesta?!) Pensó la nombrada con un sonrojo bastante visible

(Es idéntico a Soma-kun) Pensó la matriarca Himejima (¡Espera!… ¡¿no me digan que este chico es su hijo?!) cuestiono impactada mientras mira a su amiga/rival

En realidad Shuri es 10 años menor que su esposo Baraqiel y si se casaron fue por amor. Pero ese amor se desgasto y solo están juntos por compromiso. Siendo que ella estudio en [Toutsuki], en la generación 93° así como lo hizo Venelana

\- N-No te preocupes, lo importante es que llegaste a la fiesta como acordamos - Dijo la castaña sonrojada y algo nerviosa – Es verdad, te presento a la esposa de unos de los socios de nuestro conglomerado, Shuri Himejima – presento rápidamente para cambiar el tema

\- Un placer – Dijo la mujer extendiendo su mano para que el chico la bese elegantemente mientras hace una reverencia

(Que muchacho tan educado) Pensó la Himejima mayor ante el gesto del chico

*¡I-Ise!* Exclamo una voz que reconoció el chico como la de Rias Gremory pero tenía un tono bastante tímido - B-Bienvenido, espero que disfrutes de esta fiesta y si deseas que algunos de los chefs te prepare algo en especial no dudes en pedirlo – ofreció la joven como anfitriona del evento

\- Comprendo…pero creo que solo tomare un poco de agua - Dijo el castaño rojizo - Por cierto, Rias-san me gustaría comentarte que hoy te ves extremadamente hermosa, ese vestido rojo resalta su belleza – elogio caballerosamente

(¡Ise me dijo que soy hermosa! ¡Es el día más feliz de mi vida!) Pensó la pelirroja emocionada

\- También usted, Himejima-san – Dijo el chico – El yukata realza su elegancia y belleza natural

(¡Realmente me elogio! ¡Fufufufufufu…estoy muy feliz!) Pensó la morena de ojos lilas (Ahora sé que no le soy indiferente)

\- G-Gracias – Dijeron ambas chicas sonrojadas

*Así que este es el famoso hijo de [La Lengua de Dios]* Dijo una voz arrogantemente desde atrás del adolescente

Issei en ese momento vio a un hombre de una estatura alta de ojos color violeta su cabello es de color negro salvo en la parte de adelante que lleva el color amarillo. También lleva un smoking negro con camisa blanca...

\- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Azazel Fallendown, soy un chef que se especializa en la [Gastronomía Molecular] - Se presentó el hombre mientras le extendía la mano al chico que lo miro por un momento

(Es la misma especialidad de Nathy y mi tía Alice) Pensó el castaño rojizo - Yukihira Issei, el gusto es mío - estrechando la mano del hombre frente a él

\- Hahaha, eres un chico bastante educado, no esperaba menos del hijo Nakiri Erina – Comento el identificado como Azazel - He escuchado mucho de ti y de tus hazañas

\- No me considero alguien famoso como para que diga que ha escuchado mí, solo me he esforzado desde que llegue a la [Academia Toutsuki] – Respondió el chico

* Pero que muchacho tan modesto, se nota que tus padres te han educado de una manera excepcional * Dijo otra persona que se acercaba, era un hombre apuesto, con largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes que viste un smoking completamente blanco - Que tal shonen-kun, mi nombre es Michael Deus, espero que nos llevemos bien. Por cierto, yo también chef, aunque me especializo en la cocina mediterránea

\- Un placer – Dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia para luego estrechar la mano con el joven

Lentamente la gente comenzó a acumularse alrededor del Issei que respondía forma educada a cada saludo que recibía, realmente toda la gente a su alrededor quería conocer al hijo de la legendaria chef Erina Nakiri o mejor dicho querían convencerlo para que trabajara para ellos

Por desgracia, este es los rechazaba de forma educada y también eran intimidados por la presencia de la matriarca Gremory que sujeto el brazo del chico para no separarse de él. Evitando que alguno de los presentes se lo llevara a un lugar aislado para intentar convencerlo de que formara parte de su familia

Minutos después

La situación del chico no cambio nada, toda la gente seguía a su alrededor preguntándole cosas sobre y su familia, esto ya lo estaba hartando ya que quería un momento a solas

(¿Por qué rayos no se van?) Se preguntó cada vez más molesto (Los estoy rechazando amablemente y aun así siguen insistiendo, parecen moscas atraídas a la miel. Ahora entiendo por qué mamá y papá se alejaron de todo esto, realmente es un fastidio tener que lidiar con este tipo de gente y para colmo esta vieja loca sujeto mi brazo bastante fuerte) viendo como la mujer no se separa de él

El límite de paciencia del chico estaba por agotarse, necesitaba un tiempo a solas. A pesar de que fue educado para comportarse en la fiesta de alta sociedad, ya no soportaba más ser el centro de toda la atención. Sentía que iba a estallar, hasta que…

*¡Yukihira Issei te reto a un [Shokugeki] en este lugar! * Declaro una voz firmemente desde el grupo de personas, que le salvo de perder el control. Al voltear, vislumbro a un hombre joven de pelo color verde que viste con la ropa de un noble dio un paso al frente -¡Yo, Diodora Astaroth, heredero de la familia Astaroth te reto a un [Shokugeki]! ¡Voy a demostrarle a todos los presentes que solo eres un fanfarrón que de pura casualidad derroto a 60 estudiantes y a esos dos! ¡Te hare ver como son las verdaderas habilidades que debe tener un chef!

\- ¡Diodora! – Exclamo Rias furiosa - ¡¿Cómo te atre…?! – pero fue callada por el castaño rojizo que se liberó del agarre de la castaño y dio un paso al frente

\- Creo que tú eres el fanfarrón, ya que eres el único que está presumiendo de algo que nadie ha visto - Respondió el castaño rojizo con tranquilidad - Pero está bien, acepto tu reto y puedes proponer el tema o ingrediente que cocinaremos como escoger a los jueces. Así callare las bocas de quienes piensan lo mismo que tu o creen que solo soy un prodigo o esas estupideces – para marcar el número de la chofer y que le trajera su maletín

\- ¡Jajajajaja! – Reía el peli verde - ¡Finge todo lo que quieras, pero sé que estas temblando de miedo bastardo! ¡Pero acepto tu buena voluntad de dejarme escoger a los jueces como al ingrediente que sera carne de venado, carne de ganso y carne de oso! ¡Y las jueces seran ellas, las próximas [Consejeras]! - señalando a 5 personas o mejor dicho a 5 chicas

Una de ellas es una hermosa joven con cabello plateado largo como liso y ojos azul turquesa que parece estar en su adolescencia, su altura es de 173 cm. Dándole una figura alta y esbelta que es resaltada por su vestido de fiesta color negro

Otra es una mujer hermosa con el pelo largo y negro atado en dos coletas a cada lado, sus ojos son de tono purpura. Ella tiene un cuerpo como el de una niña, aunque con grandes pechos, que trae un puesto un vestido de sirena color rosa

La siguiente es una chica extremadamente hermosa con cabello rubio rizado, ojos verdes y una figura voluptuosa, que trae puesto un vestido de sirena pero el suyo es blanco

La siguiente joven es extremadamente hermosa, de cabello corto color purpura que le cubre el fleco uno de sus ojos que son de color rubí. Trae puesto un vestido de cóctel negro que resalta su voluptuosa figura

Por último, esta una adolescente con una figura voluptuosa y cabello rubio con ojos a juego. Ella está vestida con un kimono elegante negro con un obi rojo

\- Me presento soy Rossweisse Nornas – Dijo la albina

\- Soy Serafall Sitri – Dijo la morena sorprendiendo al chico que la miro fijamente – Sí, soy la hermana mayor de quien venciste en el [Regiment], Yukihira-chan. Pero no estoy enojada contigo. So-tan se había convertido en una chef soberbia y necesitaba una derrota para aprender a ser humilde, aun así seré imparcial en mi veredicto – comento seriamente

\- Me presento soy Gabriel Deus – Dijo la rubia de rizos – Como Sitri-san, seré imparcial y espero mucho de ambos – comento con una voz lúdica

\- Mi nombre es Penemue Fallendown – Dijo la peli morada

-Y yo soy Yasaka Hida – Dijo la rubia de ojos dorados

\- ¿Ambos están de acuerdo con la competencia? – Pregunto Sirzechs que apareció junto a su esposa

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamaron ambos chicos mientras que varias jóvenes ayudaban a cambiar al peli verde mientras que le daba su corbata y su saco a Rias mientras se arremangaba las mangas de su camisa como desabrochaba unos botones. La chofer llego con el encargo de Issei. Pero una de las chicas que ayudaron al heredero Astaroth le metió una zancadilla para que el maletín saliera volando y el castaño rojizo lo atrapo al dar un gran salto, sorprendiendo a la chica. Pero Venelana la descubrió y ordeno que la sacaran de la fiesta y si era alumna, quedaría expulsada de [Toutsuki]

\- ¿Asi es como me quieres ganar? – Pregunto Issei poniéndose el delantal mientras saca de su maletín dos cajas chicas y una maleta pequeña pero algo larga – ¿Usando a esas chicas para ayudarte? -

\- No necesito ayuda para vencerte, ya castigare a ese insolente – Comento el peli verde que se encontraba vestido un traje de chef blanco con bordes verdes mientras preparan los ingredientes que ambos concursantes pidieron y las parrillas. Issei se sujetó el cabello con una liga de pelo y se amarro su cinta blanca

\- ¿Están listos? – Pregunto Venelana - ¡Comiencen! – exclamo para que empezaran a cocinar

Dos horas después

Ambos prepararon 15 raciones de comida, 5 porciones de cada tipo de carne. El primero en presentar fue Diodora Astaroth que fue ayudado por 3 chicas

\- ¿Qué nos presentas, Astaroth-kun? – Pregunto la identificada como Rossweisse

\- El primero es un estofado de venado, el segundo es puchero de oso y el ultimo es ganso al vino – Dijo el mencionado – Empiecen a degustar, por favor– pidió cortésmente

\- Empecemos – Dijo la morena de coletas

\- ¿Podrán con 3 platillos al mismo tiempo? – Pregunto Seekvaria

\- Somos estudiantes de 3°, esto no es nada para nosotras – Respondió la identificada como Yasaka para probar primero el venado - ¡MMMM! – chillo al probar el guiso

\- El venado combina perfectamente con la cebolla que está cortada en juliana, las zanahorias rebanadas en rodajas, sazonado con ajo, laurel, vino de jerez y pimientas gordas – Describió la rubia de rizos – Cada sabor fue ejecutado de manera correcta

\- El ganso está en su punto y el vino que uso fue el adecuado para su cocción en horno – Declaro Yasaka

\- Interpreto un platillo típico de argentina de forma adecuada usando la carne de oso en lugar de la carne normal, supo darle el proceso correcto para quitarle su fuerte olor como escandaloso sabor – Comento Penemue para comer sus raciones - Es turno de Yukihira Issei –

Todos los espectadores estaban atentos a lo que preparar aria el hijo de los dioses del mundo culinario. Cuando el último platillo estuvo listo, se presento

\- ¿Qué nos preparaste? Yukihira-chan – Pregunto la hija mayor de los Sitri ansiosa

\- El primero es [Carne de Venado con relleno Savarin], el segundo es un [Oca con especias y salsa verde], por ultimo [Katsu de Oso] – Respondió el mencionado sorprendiendo a las jueces y a los presentes

\- ¡¿Q-Quieres decir que hay un Savarin dentro de la carne de venado?! – Declaro Rossweisse viendo el trozo de venado

\- ¿Preparaste el ganso al estilo de la cocina italiana? – Pregunto Gabriel curiosa

\- ¡¿Hiciste un Tonkatsu con la carne de Oso?! – Exclamo Penemue impactada

\- B-Bueno empecemos con la degustación – Comento Yasaka para empezar con el corte de venado que estaba enrollado que tiene un color oscuro brillante - ¿Q-Que es este sabor? – impactada para seguir degustando haciendo un "MMM" en el proceso teniendo un orgasmo culinario

\- ¡¿Acaso es café y miel lo que tiene encima?! – Exclamo Serafall para seguir comiendo como las demás - ¡El sabor de ambos elementos se contrastan pero al mismo tiempo se complementan por un elemento ácido! ¡Es impresionante!

\- ¡El relleno es mermelada de fresa junto con frambuesa, moras y zarzamora! – Exclamo Gabriel impactada – Pero tiene una textura suave y crujiente -

\- Esa textura se debe a un muffin ingles estilo savarini que tosté en plancha y unte con madeira – Respondió el castaño rojizo impresionando aún más a las jueces

\- La carne tiene un sabor a arándano – Dijo Rossweisse

\- Selle la carne de venado con una salsa de arándanos antes de ponerle la costra de café y miel – Explico Issei – Posteriormente para aumentar el sabor de los ingredientes, lo metí al horno a temperatura media. Como base del relleno use la mermelada del clan Gremory que combine con frambuesa y zarzamora que aderece mezcle con un poco de láminas de gelatina, azúcar morena, un poco de anís, canela y un poco de salsa de moras que mezcle en la licuadora a una velocidad lenta para que no perdiera la consistencia

\- Increible, ha mejorado aún más la mermelada artesanal Gremory – Declaro Penemue molestando a Venelana, porque su mayor orgullo fue opacado nuevamente por un miembro del clan Nakiri. Pero al mismo tiempo feliz de que el productor orgullo de su familia haya sido parte de tan exquisito platillo

\- Ahora vamos con el ganso – Dijo la albina para darle una probada - El fragante y agreste sabor del ganso se ve potenciado con la salsa de unami tan astringente. La masculinidad y clase de este potente platillo resuena dentro de mi estómago

\- ¡¿Esa pasta verdosa no es salsa verde?! – Exclamo el peli verde

\- ¿Acaso no es la salsa esencial de la comida italiana que se prepara con anchoas picadas y perejil? - Dijo Gabriel – Sin embargo noto un sabor diferente a la que normalmente es

\- Eso es porque esa salsa es la [Salsa Verde Japonesa] – Respondió Issei – Creación de Takumi Aldini –

\- ¡¿Usaste la salsa estrella del [Padrino de la Cocina Italiana]?! – Exclamaron las 5 jóvenes

\- ¡I-Imposible! – Chillaba Diodora impresionado, negándose a creer lo que sus oídos le dijeron

– Use uruka, las entrañas saladas de la trucha como reemplazo de las anchoas saladas. Aunque el uruka requiere una semana de preparación, este método es más rápido. Debido a que se hierven las entrañas limpias de la trucha en sake, se sazonan con mirin, salsa de soja y sal. También en vez de perejil… pique, perilla y cebollín para producir ese vibrante color verde y sabor astringente. También utilice pimienta de yuzu en vez de ajo – Explico Issei sorprendiendo aún más al jurado y a los espectadores

(¿Cómo es posible?) Pensó Diodora (¡Se supone que es un don nadie! ¡Y ahora ha demostrado que es un dios de la cocina! ¡¿Acaso desde el principio fue imposible?! ¿Y si no fue un golpe de suerte? ¿Realmente venció a 60 alumnos como a Raiser Phenex y a Sona Sitri? ¡No, aún no ha terminado esto!) Negándose a perder

Las 5 jueces estaban nerviosas puesto que no sabían si el castaño rojizo logro repeler el sabor natural de ese tipo de carne. La primera fue Serafall que tomo una servilleta y le dio una mordida. La siguiente fue Gabriel, seguida por Penemue, Yasaka y Rossweisse

\- ¡FUHAAAAAAA! – Chillo la albina

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto la rubia - ¡Esta delicioso! –

(¡Lo logro!) Pensó Rias emocionada

(No…¡No puede ser cierto!) Chillo Diodora al punto de quiebre

\- Aunque son fuerte pero dulces – Decía la rubia de rizos – Los jugos de la carne se desbordan, estimulando mi boca…¡Esta exquisitez sacude mi cerebro!

\- ¡Amargo, dulce, acido, picante y salado! – Exclamo Yasaka - ¡¿Acaso usaste la baya de 5 sabores?! – exclamo asombrada

\- ¡Es lo que mantiene un balance en la carne de oso que transforma su aroma en perfección pura! – Exclamo la morena de coletas - ¡La abundancia de sabores golpean mis papilas gustativas sin encontrar el sabor bestial de la carne!

\- Yukihira-san, he probado la carne de oso antes y puedo deducir que usaste la carne mas cercana al hueso – Dijo Penemue – El sabor salvaje y bestial del oso se encuentra en la espina dorsal y en la medula. Es simplemente inaudito pensar que adivinaras el límite absoluto en el que la carne liberara su aroma natural -

\- ¡¿C-Como?! – Chillo Akeno - ¡Un paso en falso y todo lo que se encontraba dentro de la masa se hubiera arruinado por el sabor del oso!

\- ¿Por qué llegar a esos extremos? – Pregunto Rossweisse

\- Simplemente, la carne cercana al hueso es la tiene mayor sabor de la bestia y tengo experiencia manejando este platillo y haciendo cosas por medio de la intuición. Si no fuera así, usar la baya de 5 sabores hubiera sobrecargado el unami del Katsu. Sumando a que usa diferente partes del cuerpo del oso, es como logre ese nivel –

\- Pero hay algo más, algo de lo que el plato de Astaroth-kun le falto – Dijo Serafall – Es hora de probar la salsa que viene con el Katsu – para olearla junto a las demás jueces

\- Esta salsa fue hecha con las mejores partes del oso – Dijo Rossweisse

\- El sabor de la baya hace rebozar mi nariz – Dijo Gabriel - ¿Qué es este acojador y blando olor a ajo?

\- Aquí va…aaahn – Dijo Yasaka – (¡¿Qué es esta salsa?!)

\- (¡¿Qué?! ¡La expresión de sabor del Katsu de carne picada cambio completamente! ¡Pero qué cambio…de un simple platillo a algo tan delicioso! ¡Esta persistente fragancia! Parece como si fuera a permanecer demasiado tiempo y nubla mi boca pero en realidad se aleja cada vez con tanta gracia!) – Pensó Penemue – (¡¿Cómo es que creo este tipo de sabor?! ¡Es casi como su el dulce sabor de la carne de oso se haya agudizado a un borde mas afilado!)

\- El secreto de esa exquisitez es…¡Miel y vinagre balsámico! – Exclamo la rubia de rizos

\- Correcto, esa pequeña cantidad de dulzura hizo que la salsa fuera más espesa y la astringencia del vinagre se contrae y se une al sabor de la sala dándole… ¡un borde aún más afilado que antes! – Respondió Issei – Primero calenté la miel para caramelizarla, luego use el vinagre para fundirlo y espesarlo. Finalmente adicione ajos y cebollas que ya tenia preparado junto a la baya de 5 sabores. Entonces deje toda la mezcla en reposo. Para terminar, lo verti en el oso y lo ajuste con sal

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible que usara miel si su dulzura común es pesada como para usarlo en un tipo de carne como la de oso?! – Pregunto Diodora al borde la histeria

\- Simple, use [Amur Cork Honey] – Dijo el castaño rojizo – En realidad fue una suerte que en esta fiesta tuvieran ese tipo de miel. En realidad es muy complicada y cara de conseguir. Puedo elogiar eso de los anfitriones –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Chillo el peli verde cayendo al suelo de rodillas

\- La miel hecha con sus flores tiene una dulzura refrescante y limpia con un infimo sabor agridulce al final. Sin embargo, por muchos factores, es un ingrediente que no es tan fácil de obtener. Incluso en el mercado es considerado como un ingrediente raro y carísimo – Respondió el castaño rojizo – Podría haber extraído fácilmente el suave sabor de la carne de oso. Pero si quería que la fuerte presencie del katsu de carne picada, todo el equilibrio del platillo se desharía. Ahí es donde interviene el [Amur Cork Honey]. El leve sabor amargo y la astringencia complementan la carne de oso muy bien

\- Eso es decir poco – Comento Serafall - ¡Eso es una combinación milagrosa! ¡Eso permito que Yukihira Issei mantuviera consiente de las leyes de la miel como endulcorlorante para lograr un sabor mucho más delicioso!

(É-Él…me supero) Pensaba el peli verde (No…estoy a su nivel, jamás lo estuve, fui un estúpido al retarlo)

\- Creo que ya tenemos un ganador – Dijo Penemue

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamaron las otras 4

\- ¡El ganador es Yukihira Issei! – Exclamaron las jueces

\- ¡Ojala les haya gustado! – Exclamo el mencionado mientras se quita la liga del cabello y la cinta de la frente mientras que la castaña le da su corbata y saco

Los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir mientras estaban impactados e impresionados por las habilidades culinarias que mostro el hijo de Erina Nakiri. Muchos decían que era un "genio" y un "revolucionario" que las jueces lo felicitaron, abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico. Cosa que no le gusto a ninguna de las pretendientes del castaño rojizo. Luego de la competencia donde el heredero fue llevado fuera mientras se encontraba en un estado catatónico. Siendo que se le dio un reconocimiento firmado por los chefs presentes, confirmando su victoria

*¡Ise-san!* Exclamo una voz para que el moreno viera a la rubia Asia Argento con un vestido verde que descubre sus hombre

\- Argento, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo

\- Vine a la fiesta con Diodora Astaroth-san, me ha estado invitando constantemente a formar parte de su equipo, por lo que para convencerme me invito. Y te pido una disculpa – Respondió la rubia mientras hace una reverencia

\- ¿Por qué? - Pregunto el chico

\- Es porque estuve mucho tiempo hablando de ti mientras me encontraba con él y por eso te reto – Respondió Asia – Bueno, me tengo que ir, y una vez más discúlpame por meterte en problemas – para retirarse del lugar junto a la familia Astaroth. El chico se dio la vuelta para ver a Sona Sitri que al mirarlo a los ojos, se aterro mucho

\- Hiii – Chillo levemente la morena de lentes

\- Buenas noches, Sona Sitri – Saludo el castaño rojizo con una leve reverencia

\- B-Bu-Buenas noches, Y-Yu-Yuki-Yuki- Yukihi- Yukihira I-I-Issei – Dijo la mencionada tartamudeando

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto el mencionado

\- N-Nada, b-bueno me t-te-tengo que ir – Dijo la heredera del clan Sitri para irse rápidamente del lugar

Tal parece que el enfrentar a Issei en su [Modo Asura] le genero un fuerte trauma, probablemente jamás vuelva a cocinar. Ahora todo depende de ella, si cae en el abismo o se recupera para salir adelante

La música empezó al ritmo de jazz para que Rias, Akeno, Seekvaira, una chica de trenzas con remolinos, Gabriel, Serafall, Penemue, Yuuma y Rossweisse se formaran frente al chico. Este se sorprendió pero supo el motivo por lo que hizo lo que su madre le había enseñado

\- Ojou-san ¿Me concede esta pieza? – Pregunto el Yukihira cortésmente

\- S-Si – Respondió la pelirroja feliz para empezar a bailar con ella al compás de la música. Así siguió, sacaba a bailar a las chicas conforme el orden en que estaban las jovencitas formadas. Incluso bailo con Cristina Agares, madre de Seekvaria que estaba sorprendida de saber que él y su hija eran amigos de la infancia. Bailo con Sarime, pero antes le presento a su hija mayor, Serafall Sitri. Siguió Shuri, que se sorprendió de la etiqueta y formalidad del chico. La última fue Venelana que no dejo de lanzar indirectas sobre una posible relación entre su hija y él. Pero antes de retirarse bailo con una hermosa joven de cabello largo color platino con mechones rojizos y ojos azul zafiro con piel blanca y hermosa figura que se ajustaba a su vestido largo que acompañaba con guanteletes, siendo el conjunto de color azul rey

\- Así que tú eres la persona por la que Va-kun ya no pasa tiempo de calidad con su Onee-chan – Dijo la peli platina

\- ¿Y tú eres? – Pregunto el chico

\- Soy la hermana mayor de Vali Lucifer, Lavinia Kobayashi – Se presentó la albina

\- ¡¿Su hermana?! – Pregunto el castaño rojizo sorprendido

\- Si, desde el [Regiment], se ha obsesionado de tener un [Shokugeki] contigo y vencerte que se la pasa practicando su cocina, por lo que ya no pasa tiempo de calidad contigo – Se quejó la identificada como Lavinia

\- ¿Me estas reclamando que tu hermano sea un maniático? – Pregunto el chico para seguir bailando mientras hablan - ¿Te recuerdo que él se unió al estúpido de Raiser Phenex para cerrar mi dormitorio?

\- ¡¿EEEEEH?! ¡¿Va-kun hizo eso?! – Exclamo la hermana del [Emperador Blanco] sorprendida mientras que Issei no creía que no supiera de eso - ¡Voy a hablar seriamente con él y hare que se disculpe contigo, Yukihira-kun! – para besarlo en la mejilla profundamente

-¡¿A-A que vino eso?! – Pregunto el castaño rojizo

\- Es a modo de disculpa por lo que hizo mi Otouto, mi madre me dijo que una mujer pide una disculpa de esa manera – Dijo Lavinia con una sonrisa - ¡pero si sigues robándome la atención de mi amado Va-kun, jure que te destruiré con todo lo que tengo! - susurro de forma tenebrosa al oído de Issei para luego volver sonreír como si no pasara nada...

\- ¡¿HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! – Chillaron Rias y las demás al ver esto por lo que separaron a la peli platina del chico para empezar a discutir entre ellas

Más tarde

Después de que Issei hiciera una demostración de sus grandes habilidades ante todos los invitados de la gran fiesta y de bailar con las jóvenes como con las mujeres que no dejaban de elogiarlo por su victoria, además de la discusión que se armó por las acciones de la hermana de Vali. Este se dispuso a descansar un momento de toda la atención que estaba recibiendo de todos los presentes, se dirigió a uno de los balcones del restaurante para hacerlo. Siendo que la matriarca Gremory le dio de regalo un frasco grande la mermelada artesanal de su familia

\- Que fastidioso es todo esto - Expreso Issei que bebía una copa de sidra - No importa a que fiesta de la alta sociedad vaya, siempre serán aburridas y están llenas de gente pretenciosa que solo se preocupa por propios intereses. Por eso es que odiaba que mama me llevara con ella a este tipo de eventos cuando era niño

* Concuerdo con lo que dices * Dijo alguien desde atrás de Issei, este inmediatamente se volteó para ver de quien se trataba

\- Seek-chan – Dijo el castaño rojizo

\- Comprendo el cómo te sientes, realmente es aburrido estar en fiestas que siempre está llena de gente que solo te ven como un objeto y no te reconocen por tus propios logros. Para ellos solo eres un pedazo de carne que puede darle un beneficio – Declaro la rubia sin mirar al chico mientras observa la luna llena

\- Seek-chan – Dijo Issei preocupado por todo lo que decía la joven

\- Así siempre ha sido toda mi vida, rodeada de gente avariciosa que busca el beneficio propio y me ve como la llave para cumplir sus ambiciones. Pero cuando te conocí eso cambio, Ise. Por primera vez alguien no veía como la hija de la familia Agares, simplemente era Seekvaira. Una amiga incondicional con la cual compartiste muchos momentos felices. No sabes que tan feliz me sentí cuando supe que estabas en [Toutsuki] porque sabía que me reencontraría contigo y así fue – Comento la heredera Agares

\- Yo también me sentí muy feliz cuando nos volvimos a ver, Seek-chan – Dijo Issei que tomo el rostro de la chica para limpiarle las pocas lagrimas que había dejado escapar la rubia con sus mejillas, que se sonrojo por la acción del castaño rojizo- No sé cómo se siente ser solo un objeto para alguien. Pero quiero que sepas que para mí eres la persona más especial del mundo y si necesitas hablar con alguien yo estaré dispuesto a hacerlo. A mí no me interesa que seas miembro de la Familia Agares o seas millonaria o que seas el [Décimo Asiento] conocida como [La Princesa Militar] de [Toutsuki]. Para mí solo eres mi querida y preciada amiga Seek-chan. Me alegra que hayas querido desahogarte conmigo aun que me sorprendiste cuando lo hiciste - mientras abraza a la rubia con suavidad y cariño

\- Perdóname por hablarte de mis problemas cuando estabas preocupado por los tuyos – Dijo la mencionada - Aunque estoy feliz de que te encuentres aqui así podre platicar con alguien con el que no debo ser falsa y puedo expresar lo que siento abiertamente..

\- Yo también estoy agradecido por eso, realmente es aburrido platicar con gente que solo quiere saber de mi madre – Declaro el castaño rojizo - Pero hablando de otra cosa ¿Ya estas mejor?

\- Si, pero sigue abrazándome, es que tengo algo de frio – Dijo la rubia pálida con una sonrisa

Issei en ese momento acerco aún más su cuerpo al de la rubia que se dejaba consentir por él, todo esto sucedía mientras eran bañados por la luz de la luna llena que se podía ver perfectamente desde el balcón

Por desgracia, cierta pelirroja estaba observando toda la escena desde lado opuesto al balcón mientras sostenía un par de copas que contenían sidra que era para ella y su querido Yukihira Issei. Esto realmente la puso furiosa al punto que rompió las copas con la fuerza de sus manos  
\- ¡Esa perra maldita de Seekvaira me las va a pagar! – Exclamo Rias enojada - ¿¡Cómo se atreve a abrazar a mi cariño y más ahora que se fijó en mí?!

*Fufufu, parece que tengo una rival fuerte* Dijo una voz para que apareciera Akeno – Y es mejor que te calmes puesto que Ise-kun veria con malos ojos esta actitud tuya hacia Seekvaira-san

\- ¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto la pelirroja

\- A que según Cristina-sama, ellos son amigos de la infancia

\- ¡¿A-Amig..?! – Exclamo Rias para que Akeno le tapara la boca antes

\- Sssssh, cállate – Replico la morena – Y es como oíste, así que tenemos una rival de cuidado – mirando como Rossweisse y las demás se acercan, a ver la escena que las molesto mucho

Parece que nuestro héroe conquisto a nuevas chicas con su porte y su cocina

12:00 am

Issei regresaba a [Estrella Polar] luego de la fiesta donde estuvo platicando con Seekvaira como convivió con Rias, algo que le molesto mucho, porque no dejaba de presumir de su familia y de decir que ellos tenían una relación especial, cuando ni siquiera era verdad. Con Akeno, al parecer ella era muy amable como de fácil tratar. Yuuma fue más amable que antes y le agradecía todo lo que la ayudo como a Kalawarner en la [Concentración]. También platico y bailo con Rossweisse Nornas, Serafall Sitri, Gabriel Deus, Penemue Fallendown y Yasaka Hida, que terminaron con una amistad que era el inicio para cada una de ellas

\- Llegamos, Issei-san – Dijo la chofer

\- Gracias, te tengas buen camino – Dijo para bajarse y entrar mientras se quita los zapatos para ir a su cuarto para descansar

Cocina de Master Chef - Estados Unidos-8:00 pm - al dia siguiente

Gordon Ramsay y Christina Tosi frente a los 3 finalistas del certamen culinario como espectadores sus compañeros de competencia y la familia de cada uno

\- Ustedes 3 han mostrado ser los mejores de los 22 participantes de esta temporada de [Master Chef] – Dijo el chef galardonado con 16 [Estrellas Michellin]

\- Pero ha llegado la hora de la final – Dijo la chef ganadora del [Premio James Beard] en la categoría de [Pastelero Excepcional] – Pero además de las sorpresas de ver a sus compañeros y a su familia. Tenemos una sorpresa más –

\- He invitado a dos amigos míos que con considerados los dioses del arte culinario, al punto de que son 2 de los 3 chefs que la [WGO] les otorgo el rango 0 – Dijo Ramsay

{Cuando dijo eso, solo podía decir una cosa…¡Oh por dios!} Dijo una finalista en su entrevista

\- Les debo ser honestos, ellos me han ganado las 160 veces que he competido en algo que es llamado [Shokugeki] – Declaro el chef británico - Que es más o menos lo que ustedes ha experimentado durante su estancia en esta cocina

{Si le han ganado a Ramsay, entonces son muy fuertes} Dijo otro finalista

\- A la primera que recibiremos es a la legendaria graduada de la [Academia Culinaria Toutsuki] conocida como la temida y despiadada [Lengua de Dios] o como actualmente la conocen [Hestia, la Diosa de la Comida] Erina Nakiri – Presento el chef

{Cuando la vi…me quede congelado. Ella es tan famosa que ha salido muchas veces en las revistas de cocina y de alta sociedad} Dijo el 3° finalista

\- Erina, es un honor tenerte aquí – Dijo Gordon

\- Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Ramsay-san – Saludo la rubia miel

\- Es un honor conocerla, Lady Erina – Dijo la repostera respetuosamente

\- Un placer – Menciono la nombrada

\- Bien, no espero grandes cosas de ustedes. por lo que al ser chefs amateurs, bajare mi estándar de calificación y será como si quisieran entrar a uno de mis antiguos pabellones – Dijo la rubial miel en su [Modo Lengua de Dios]

{Definitivamente, es ella, una mujer arrogante y déspota…pero que tiene motivos para serlo} Dijo la primera finalista

\- El segundo es un hombre reconocido mundialmente por la revolución que ha hecho en la cocina japonesa, francesa y gourmet – Dijo la jurado del programa – Conocido como [Indra, el Dios de la Guerra], Soma Yukihira

{El ver en vivo al hombre por el que me enamore de esta profesión y entre a este programa, fue un sueño hecho realidad. Al mismo tiempo me sentía enojada conmigo mismo por no entrar en la final} Dijo un ex-concursante

{Me impacto ver como el chef Ramsay y la chef Tosi se inclinaron ante él}

\- Soma, es un gusto tenerte aquí – Dijo Gordon estrechando su mano con la de él

\- Lord Soma, es un honor conocerlo en persona – Dijo Christina para hacer una reverencia

\- Ellos serán los jueces de sus 4 tiempos que son entrada, pescado, plato fuerte y postre – Explico Ramsay

{Cuando dijo eso el Chef, me quede paralizada} Dijo la 2° finalista

\- Tienen 45 minutos para cada tiempo – Dijo Christina

\- ¡Empiecen! – Exclamaron Soma y Erina para que los participantes comenzaran a cocinar mientras que los jueces y los dos invitados

Tal parece que las leyendas están practicando para el evento en el cual harian su regreso formal al mundo culinario

Nota: Anteriormente se tiene la duda de que si sabe que Soma es el padre de Issei, la respuesta es no. Los únicos que lo saben son Sirzechs, A zazel, Michael, Venelana, Zeoticus y Shuri.

Los primero es debido a que Sirzechs lo investigo

Los patriarcas Gremory al tener la corazonada del capitulo 9 y confirmándolo con su hijo antes del regiment

Shuri al ser la kouhai de Soma como lo es Venelana

fin del capitulo 11

espero que les haya gustado y como siempre espero sus comentarios, hasta la proxima..

Nota: este capitulo fue hecho con la ayuda de mi gran colaborador Zerokaien


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

(reescrito)

Academia Totsuki -hace 19 años

La Academia Culinaria Tōtsuki también conocida como Academia Culinaria y de Ceremonia del Té Tōtsuki es la más famosa y prestigiosa academia de todo Japón, ubicada en la capital del mismo país, Tokio, entrena a los estudiantes para que éstos puedan convertirse en la élite de la cocina japonesa y mundial. en este momento se encuentra recibiendo a los jóvenes aspirantes que se quieren convertir en estudiantes de la prestigiosa academia y están listos para presentar la prueba de ingreso de esta...

En el rostro de varios aspirantes se podía ver una gran confianza, en otros arrogancia pero en la mayoría se podía ver un gran temor debido a cierto rumor que habían escuchado el cual decía que Erina Nakiri conocida como [La Lengua de Dios] iba ser la evaluadora...

Para los que no sepan quien es esta chica tan temida, Erina es una estudiante de cocina de segundo año perteneciente a la 92° generación de la Academia Culinaria Tōtsuki y nieta del director Senzaemon Nakiri, Hija del ex-director Azami Nakiri. Además, anteriormente ocupó el décimo asiento del Consejo Diez Élite de Tōtsuki, aun que actualmente ocupa el primer asiento..

Muchos la describen como alguien cruel, aun que la mejor forma en la que se puede describir a Erina es como una "chica privilegiada". Debido a su estatus y a su habilidad "La Lengua de Dios", ella casi considera a todos como plebeyos en su "mundo perfecto", haciéndola parecer algo engreída respecto a sus habilidades. A pesar de ser bastante joven, ella es una figura prominente en el mundo de la cocina y es una cocinera prodigio. Las habilidades de cocina de Erina están a la par que muchos cocineros profesionales, si es que no los supera. Usando su "Lengua de Dios" se gano un poco de infamia, ya que cualquier platillo que ella considere insatisfactorio marcaría el final de la carrera del chef. Su reputación es tan famosa que tan solo su nombre es capas de espantar a cualquier chef amateur en segundos. Aunque al mismo tiempo, la influencia de Erina atrae gente de su clase a ella debido a su belleza, prestigio y habilidad sin rival.

Aun que actualmente ha cambiado su forma de ser gracias a cierto chico pelirrojo que de alguna forma había logrado doblegar su corazón de hielo y había destruido esa fachada de tirana, volviéndola una chica dulce y amable con sus amigos pero aún mantenía la fachada para no perder su reputación. El nombre del chico que logro semejante hazaña es Yukihira Soma el que alguna vez fue considerado por la misma Erina su archinemesis, ahora era su novio y la persona más importante de su vida

Soma es considerado por muchos un joven energético y optimista que tiene un impulso constante de mejorar su cocina, sobre todo debido a su fuerte relación y rivalidad que tiene con su padre, Saiba Jouichirou. Él tiene confianza en sus habilidades y siempre trata de desafiar a otros para demostrarles como poner a prueba los limites de su cocina. Soma se encuentra constantemente a sí mismo en situaciones muy difíciles en varios duelos y desafíos que rompen los espíritus de la mayoría de los chefs.

Sin embargo, sigue siendo positivo y calmado bajo presión, no da marcha atrás frente a un desafío y está evolucionando constantemente en su cocina. También es flexible e innovador, siendo capaz de romper con los procedimientos ordinarios para cocinar los platos, lo que le permite hacer sus propias soluciones cuando se encuentra en aprietos, como tal, puede crear platos no tan ortodoxos, pero los más increíblemente deliciosos que la escuela ha visto e incluso se podría decir que también en el mundo culinario

Pero volviendo al tema, todos los aspirantes se encontraban en esperando a su evaluadora en uno de los tantos salones de la gran academia, pero de entre todos ellos las que se podía ver mas ansiosas era a un par de chicas, una de cabello castaño, ojos violeta que es bastante hermosa y viste como una típica ojousama.

Al lado de ella estaba una voluptuosa joven de su misma edad con un largo cabello negro y ojos dorados. Su cabello está atado en una cola de caballo que le llega hasta los hombros y viste un kimono en este momento...

El nombre de estas chicas son Venelana Bael y Shuri Himejima, ambas son amigas de la infancia como rivales y aspiran el volverse estudiantes de la prestigiosa Academia Totsuki

\- Ara... creo que nuestro evaluadora ya se tomó su tiempo en llegar, Venelana - Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa

\- Tienes razón aunque no debería sorprenderme - declaro la castaña seriamente - Después de todo nuestra evaluadora es Erina Nakiri mejor conocida como la [Lengua de Dios], siendo sincera no me lo creía cuando escuche el rumor de que ella seria la encargada de evaluar nuestro examen de ingreso...

-concuerdo contigo, realmente me emociono el saberlo, aun que también estoy nerviosa por lo que escuche, dicen que el año pasado tambien fue la evaluadora de los nuevos aspirantes que querían ser estudiantes de totsuki y que solo uno aprobó su dura prueba ya que el resto salio huyendo con solo verla...

-yo también escuche lo mismo - dijo venelana - pero no los culpo por hacerlo, no cualquiera se atreve a pararse enfrente de la chica que ha arruinado la carrera de varios chefs profesionales...

-pero nosotras somos diferentes a ese montón de cobardes de hace un año como los que están aquí en este momento - exclamo shuri orgullosa mientras el resto de los aspirantes le dan una mirada llena de desprecio - ahora es nuestro turno de ser las únicas en pasar el examen de Erina Nakiri...

Ambas chicas tenían una mirada llena de confianza y orgullo, por desgracia iba a desaparecer..

PAAAF

la puerta del salón se abrió violentamente gracias a que alguien la pateo con bastante fuerza, sorprendiendo a todos los aspirantes del lugar. cuando todos se recuperaron de la impresión pudieron ver a alguien entrar al lugar...

Era una joven muy esbelta, tiene un largo cabello rubio miel y unos ojos lilas. Su flequillo cruza sus mejillas ligeramente y unos mechones llegan a su cuello. Tiene un busto exuberante y es considerada muy atractiva entre los estudiantes de Tōtsuki, viste el uniforme escolar correspondiente a la temporada..

Todo el mundo la reconoció inmediatamente y se emocionaron al ver que estaban enfrente de la gran Erina Nakiri conocida como la [Lengua de Dios]...

*¡oh dios, no puedo creerlo es Erina sama!*

*¡Es muy hermosa! ¡soy tan afortunado de conocerla en la persona!*

*¡creo que me enamore! ¡ojala no tenga novio!*

*¡kyaaaaa! ¡cuando pase el examen espero que me pida que trabaje para ella!*

los gritos de emoción no se se hicieron esperar en el lugar, cada persona presente expresaba su emoción por conocer a la mítica [Lengua de Dios] en persona, para desgracia de ellos, a ella no le importaba en lo mas mínimo sus chillidos de emoción ni sus adulaciones...

-¡guarden silencio! - declaro la rubia con firmeza callando a todos los presentes - ¡están aquí para presentar el examen de admisión para ser estudiantes de la prestigiosa Academia Totsuki propiedad de mi familia! ¡por desgracia yo no podre evaluarlos grupo de inútiles por que mi agenda esta muy ocupada! - dijo con desprecio

-E-Erina sama, si usted no va ser nuestra evaluadora...¿entonces quien va ser la persona encargada de evaluarnos? - pregunto una de los tantos aspirantes timidamente

-a eso voy - respondió fríamente - hoy estoy aquí para mostrarles a su evaluador, ¡así que entra por favor!... - dijo mientras ve hacia a la entrada pero no pasaba nada..

todo el mundo postro su atención en la entrada para ver a la persona a la que le hablo su ídolo...

-¡que entres de una maldita vez! - ordeno la rubia pero seguía sin entrar esa persona

En ese momento una vena de furia se marcó en la frente de la rubia que inmediatamente salió del lugar para luego regresar con un adolescente de altura media y complexión ligeramente delgada; de cabello rojizo algo oscuro y espigado; tiene ojos de una tonalidad dorada, ligeramente amielada y posee una cicatriz como un ligero diagonal descendente sobre su ceja izquierda mientras lo jala de la oreja. Viste una camiseta negra de media manga hasta el inicio del antebrazo, con el logotipo de un restaurante en el área superior izquierda de la camiseta, con el mismo logotipo en grande a espaldas de la camiseta, junto a unos pantalones a tono...

-¡O-OYE ESPERA ME ESTAS ARRANCANDO MI OREJA! - declaro el joven mientras intensa zafarse del agarre de la rubia que no lo soltó hasta que estuvieron enfrente de todos los aspirantes..

(¡¿quien es este tipo?!) se cuestionaron todos los presentes mentalmente

-¡tú te lo buscaste! - declaro la rubia con enojo mientras vuelve a jalar la oreja del pelirrojo - ¡te negaste a entrar cuando te lo ordene!

-¡solo quería hacer una entrada dramática, aparte ya puedes soltar mi oreja en verdad vas a arrancármela si sigues jalándola de esa manera! - declaro el pelirrojo con un sonrisa juguetona para por fin después de unos momentos la rubia lo soltara...

-eres un irresponsable, aun después de que te volviste parte de la elite de esta academia sigues comportándote de una manera muy infantil - hablo erina con un leve sonrojo al ver la sonrisa que el pelirrojo le habia dedicado pero después se recompuso - presten atención, el va ser el encargado de evaluarlos en mi lugar, el es...

-Yukihira soma un placer - completo el mencionado - espero que den su mejor esfuerzo en el examen - haciendo una cara graciosa...

(¡¿este payaso sera nuestro evaluador?!) pensaron todos al mismo tiempo (¡sera fácil ingresar a totsuki si el va ser el responsable de evaluarnos!)..

una gran sonrisa arrogante se formo en el rostro de la mayoría de los presentes, esto era debido a que pensaban que aquel muchacho frente ellos era un simple bufón, pero realmente no era así y 2 chicas en especial lo sabían..

(¡¿el es yukihira ...soma?!) pensaron venelana y shuri emocionadas al ver que estaban enfrente de una leyenda de totsuki..

-bien ahora que conocieron a la persona que los va evaluar en mi lugar me retiro - exclamo la rubia para irse pero - se me olvido algo - termino de decir para regresar a donde estaba el pelirrojo para luego tomarlo del rostro y le diera un suave pero profundo beso en su mejilla derecha muy cerca de los labios...

(¡¿por que Erina sama beso en la mejilla aun don nadie como el?!)

-buena suerte cariño - dijo la rubia con mucha ternura - espero que no seas tan blando con esta bola de incompetentes... - mientras veía con desprecio a todos los aspirantes principalmente a las mujeres...

-jejejejejejeje...claro que no, puedes irte segura de que haré un gran trabajo - declaro soma con una sonrisa mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas... - pero no era necesario que me dieras un beso enfrente de todos para desearme suerte

-¡tenia que hacerlo, no quiero que todas las zorras que están aquí piensen que eres soltero! - dijo la rubia - si no marco lo que me pertenece, todas ellas van a querer quitármelo..

(¡¿nos acaba de llamar zorras?!) Pensaron todas las chicas ofendidas

-Erina, no seas grosera con todas ellas, no han hecho nada malo para que las trates de esa manera - regaño soma tiernamente a la rubia - aun que no importa ya que la única chica que realmente me interesa eres tu - dijo regresandole el beso haciendo enfurecer a los varones presentes - bueno ya basta de charla, tienes que ir a cumplir tus deberes, si no tu abuelo me va a matar por quitarte el tiempo. Que tengas un buen día, amor..

\- Gracias cariño. Nos vemos...¡te amo! – Exclamo la rubia miel con una sonrisa que sonrojo a los varones y a las chicas

\- Y yo a ti linda – Comento el pelirrojo con una sonrisa como la de la chica – Realmente es muy hermosa cuando sonríe – comento cálidamente

En ese momento erina por abandono el lugar mientras es observada por todos los presentes..

-bien, ahora que ya se fue es hora de que continuemos con su prueba - dijo soma alegremente provocando que se confiaran los presentes al ver que se comportaba de forma amistosa - normalmente la prueba de admisión consiste en una prueba escrita, los que logren aprobarla pasaran a las estaciones de cocina para preparar un determinado platillo de su gusto pero...

-¿pero que yukihira senpai? - dijo venelana ganándose la atención del pelirrojo que inmediatamente sonrió...

-¡pero nos saltaremos la prueba escrita y pasaran directamente a la cocina! - dijo soma emocionado - ¡quiero que me demuestren hasta donde llegan sus habilidades!

todos en ese momento se entusiasmaron y se dirigieron a las estaciones de cocina para comenzar a preparar sus platillos, querían demostrarle ha aquel chico que estaban por encima de el y que los únicos que en verdad eran dignos de estar al lado de su preciada Erina Nakiri son ellos...ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta que se lanzaron a las fauces del Dragón...

minutos después

El 80% de los aspirantes se encontraban llorando desconsolados en el suelo o simplemente se encontraban en shock, esto era debido a que su evaluador desprecio sus platillos de la forma más cruel posible al punto que les hizo dudar de que eran chefs de verdad...

Los únicas que quedaban en pie eran Venelana y Shuri junto a otros alumnos que aún no presentaban sus platillos ante el joven cocinero que los veía seriamente.

\- Pensar que tendríamos a semejante juez – Dijo la castaña

\- ¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto una alumna

\- No esperaba menos del chico que derroto a Somei Saito, Rindou Kobayashi y Eishi Tsukasa – Dijo Venelana seriamente

\- ¡Imposible! – Exclamo el alumno

\- Todos ustedes lo subestimaron por su apariencia – Dijo Shuri - Que idiotas fueron, subestimaron al chico que incluso cerro la boca de Anne, Charme e Historie libreros de WGO

*nota: WGO, es la organización mundial gourmet, su actividad principal es la evaluación de cada restaurante de la alta cocina por todo el mundo. una vez al año sus evaluaciones son publicadas en un tipo de libro, solo los mejores logran alcanzar las 3 estrellas. incluso asegurando una estrella es suficiente para que la reputación del chef se dispare y por otra parte han habido casos en los que los chefs han quemado recursos operacionales en su intento por mantener una estrella, pero fallidamente perdiendo no solo su fama si no también su auto confianza, provocando que sus carreras terminen. solo su mención provoca un continuo miedo y terror. En el mundo culinario eso significan las siglas WGO...,todos llaman su publicación "la biblia" simplemente "el libro" ...sus examinadores afiliados que hacen sus evaluaciones en vivo son conocidos como "libreros" *

\- ¡¿Este tipo es…?! – Exclamaron los demás aspirantes mirando al pelirrojo

\- Supongo que pensaron que era un cocinero más del montón, por desgracia se equivocaron ya que aquellos que en verdad conocen el verdadero mundo de la gastronomía saben quien es este chico – Dijo Shuri – Yukihira Soma o como se le conoce en el escenario culinario [Indra, El Dios de la Guerra]. Ese sobre nombre se lo dieron los mismos libreros de WGO..

\- ¡¿Él es [Indra]?! – Exclamo una alumna viendo con terror al pelirrojo para reconocerlo – Ojos dorados, cabello rojo, cicatriz en la ceja derecha y un aura de guerra que despide por cada poro…¡Es él!...¡Realmente es [Indra]!... – mientras que un aura roja brillante con resplandor dorado libera su cuerpo

\- Ara, así que saben sobre eso – Comento el pelirrojo cómicamente, aterrando a los presentes

\- Y-Yo… ¡Yo me largo de aquí! – Exclamo una alumna mientras que los demás muertos del miedo, la siguieron, puesto que sabían que no tenían oportunidad contra él [Dios de la Guerra]. Siendo que los otros que hicieron la prueba y fallaron salieron del trance al oír eso, por lo que corrieron despavoridos mientras que juraban jamás volver a este lugar

-bien ahora solo quedan ustedes, que platillos prepararon - pregunto soma que se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas del lugar..

-Yukihira senpai yo le prepare un sufle - dijo venelana

*nota: El suflé (galicismo de soufflé) es un plato ligero elaborado al horno con una salsa bechamel combinada con otros ingredientes, y a la que se incorporan claras de huevos batidas a punto de nieve. Se sirve como primer plato o como postre. La palabra proviene del participio pasadosoufflé (soplado, inflado) del verbo francés souffler que significa 'soplar' o 'inflar'.*

-y yo te prepare un gyoza - dijo shuri presentando su platillo al lado de venelana..

*nota: Un jiaozi (chino tradicional) o gyōza (en japonés) y también conocido como mandu (en coreano), es un tipo de dumpling o empanada típico de la cocina china muy popular en China, Japón y Corea, así como fuera de Asia. Los jiaozi se elaboran rellenos de carne picada o verduras enrollados en una delgada y fina masa, que se suele sellar con los dedos. Los jiaozi no deben ser confundidos con los wonton: los jiaozi tienen una piel más gruesa, son más alargados, y son más parecidos a los ravioli italianos, se suelen servir con una salsa de soja-vinagre (o salsa picante); mientras que el wonton tiene una piel fina, son más parecidos a una esfera, y se sirven por regla general en un caldo.

-eeehh, se ven bastante apetitosos, bien es hora de probarlos solo espero que no sean una decepción como el resto de los platillos que me presentaron todos esos llorones que solo eran mera apariencia y nada se sabor. Agárrense, ahí va la cuchara - declaro el soma seriamente para tomar el cubierto y comenzara a degustar ambos platillos..

Shuri y Venelana estaban sumamente nerviosas, no estaban seguras si podían complacer el paladar del chico conocido como el [Dios de la Guerra], ni si quiera estaban seguras de haber preparado sus platillos correctamente pero ya era muy tarde para cambiar algún detalle de sus platos y así mejorarlos, ahora solo les quedaba confiar en ellos y que Soma se portara benevolente...

Después de que soma terminase de degustar ambos platillos, procedió a mirar seriamente a ambas chicas que estaba hechas un manojo de nervios por su culpa..

-¡Bien hecho! ¡Sus platillos estaban muy buenos! - Dijo soma haciendo una cara graciosa que desconcertó al par de chicas que no sabían que decir ante cambio repentino de actitud de Soma, a pesar de verlo hace unos momentos -¡Están aprobadas!

-¡¿de verdad?! - preguntaron ambas emocionadas

-por su puesto, realmente son excelentes cocineras, pusieron todo su ser en cada platillo y eso es lo que busca totsuki, así que en nombre del viejo de Nakiri Senzaemon y los 10 consejeros les doy la bienvenida a totsuki - declaro soma alegrando a ambas chicas...

\- Y-Yukihira-senpai – Dijo la morena

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el chico mientras que sellaba la solicitud como "aprobadas"

\- ¿Usted donde es residente o a que club pertenece? – Pregunto Venelana

\- Primeramente aquí no hay clubes, dejando de lado el de acondicionamiento físico y nutrición que se implementó el ciclo pasado donde soy miembro. Se les llama Sociedades de Investigación y no estoy en ninguno. Sobre mi dormitorio se llama [Estrella Polar] pero si no sienten que tienen lo necesario para entrar, no hagan la prueba y si la hacen, lleven sus ingredientes para la prueba - Respondió el pelirrojo dándoles su carta de aprobación, sus uniformes y el reglamento de la academia – Nos vemos en la ceremonia de apertura, Bael y Himejima – para tomar los documentos e irse como si nada

Ese momento se marco el inicio de la historia entre Venelana Bael, Shuri Himejima y Soma Yukihira...

de regreso a la actualidad - academia Totsuki

todos los estudiantes regresaban a la prestigiosa academia después de unas merecidas vacaciones, todo el mundo se encontraba bastante animado no por el regresar a clases si no mas bien por que se acababa de publicar algo que habían estado esperando...

*¡ya salieron los resultados!*

*¡ojala me hayan escogido!*

*¡que emoción, por fin se revelaran a quienes escogieron para participar en la [Elección de otoño]!*

asi es, al fin se revelarían a los elegidos que participaran en la gran competencia que se celebra una vez al año y donde solo participan los estudiantes de primer año, por eso es que muchos de los estudiantes de Totsuki corrían bastante emocionados hacia unas pizarras donde estaban apuntados los nombres de los 60 afortunados que participarían en esta competencia..

entre toda la multitud se encontraban casi todos los residentes de la estrella polar, a excepción de Kyouka Isshiki que en este momento se encontraba puliendo los últimos detalles de la prestigiosa competencia con otros miembros de la Elite..

en ese momento se retiraron los enormes pedazos de tela blanca que cubrían las pizarras que contiene los nombres de los participantes..

Bloque A

Issei Yukihira

Kyou Kurokiba

Yuuji Hayama

Kuroka Toujo

Riko Mito

Momo Hanakai

Saji Genshirou

Gasper vladi

Yuuma Amano

Bloque B

Nathy Kurokiba

Yoshiko Ibusaki

Marika Marui

Yuuto Kiba

Akeno Himejima

Yurisa Aldini

Sayuri Aldini

Koneko Toujo

Asia Argento

Muchos de los presentes sintieron una gran envidia al ver que gran parte de los actuales residentes de la estrella polar habían sido escogido como participantes de la [Elección de otoño], por otro lado había quienes sentían un gran alivio del no ser escogidos ya que asi no tendrían que enfrentarse al residente mas temido de la legendaria residencia polar Yukihira Issei, pero no solo a el si no también a los otros residentes que se hicieron fama después de haber participado en el Regiment de Cuisine...

*¡maldición, me toco en el grupo de Yukihira!*

*¡Genial a mi me toco en el grupo donde esta Himejima-sama, podre ver de cerca a la sexy asistente de Rias-sama!*

*¡ya vieron también en el grupo B estará Nathaly kurokiba, no puedo esperar a ver el enfrentamiento de Akeno-sama y la sexy Nathaly-san!*

Varios expresaron su felicidad abiertamente al ver que habían sido escogidos para participar en la gran competencia a excepción de una chica de alrededor de 15-16 años de edad con un largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Su cabello largo llega hasta la espalda, con un flequillo dividido sobre la frente y un solo filamento que sobresale de la parte superior, inclinándose hacia atrás.

Esa chica es Asia Argento que en este momento se encontraba echa un manojo de nervios por haber sido seleccionada y mas por que muchos de los presentes la miraban con mucha envidia como desprecio...

-¡¿ahora que hago?! ¡todo el mundo me odia por haber sido escogida! - se pregunto la rubia asi misma mientras miraba en todas direcciones en busca de un lugar para esconderse de toda la gente que la odia en este momento por su suerte, bueno no toda la gente a su alrededor la odia en este momento...

*hola Argento san al parecer tu también fuiste seleccionada, felicidades* dijo una voz bastante alegre desde atrás de la rubia, esta inmediatamente reconoció a la persona cuando volteo a verla...

-h-hola Ise san - dijo la mencionada algo nerviosa - G-Gracias, pero no creo que el merezca participar en una competencia tan grande como lo es la [Elección de otoño]...

-tonterías Argento san, tu cocina es bastante buena como para que puedas participar - declaro el castaño rojizo con mucha seguridad sorprendiendo a la rubia - he probado cada platillo que has preparado y puedo decirte que tu cocina esta en un nivel alto... - mientras acaricia su cabeza

La palabras de Issei hicieron que Asia se sonrojara bastante al punto que su cara tenia el mismo tono que el cabello de Rias Gremory...

-G-Gracias - dijo Asia bastante avergonzada...

Ahora se sentía mal por haber dejado que sus celos la controlaran y por ya no dirigirle la palabra durante un tiempo al chico frente a ella, aun que realmente le había enojado el que Issei no le pidiera ayuda cuando organizo el evento donde debutarían como Idols la amiga de la Infancia de Issei, Irina Shidou y Xenovia Quarta...

-Ise san - dijo la rubia llamando la atención del mencionado - perdóname por ser una mala amiga y por enojarme contigo por cosas que no valían la pena, no merecías que dejara de dirigirte la palabra, seguro piensas que soy la peor persona del mundo...

-para nada - dijo Issei como si nada - si te enojaste conmigo debiste tener un buen motivo o fue por que hice algo que te ofendió, y no tienes por que preocuparte, no creo que seas una mala persona de hecho pienso que eres alguien bastante amable y cariñosa... - declaro con seguridad haciendo sonrojar aun mas a la rubia que no sabia que responder ante todos los elogios que Issei estaba diciendo sobre su persona...

En este momento Asia se sentía la chica mas afortunada del mundo, ya que el hijo de Nakiri Erina la estaba elogiando y estaba teniendo un momento intimo con el chico que no dejaba de acariciar su cabeza, por desgracia eran observados...

*¡Ahemmm! * exclamaron varias voces con bastante enojo que interrumpieron el tierno momento, cuando voltearon inmediatamente vieron a Nathaly, Kuroka, Yurisa, Sayuri, Riko y Kyouka que no se veían nada felices...

-¡hola chicas! - dijo issei alegremente -¡felicidades por que también fueron seleccionadas!

-que descaro tienes al dirigirnos la palabra Yukihira - dijo Yurisa fríamente

-no necesitamos tus adulaciones, sabíamos desde un principio que nos iban a escoger para participar en la elección de otoño - recalco Sayuri

-puede que no lo parezca, pero aun que tu no lo creas tenemos lo suficiente para aplastarte durante las preliminares primito - dijo Nathy

-asi que ríe mientras puedas, ya que acabaremos contigo - declaro Riko..

-Nyaaaaa, cobrare venganza por la humillación que me hiciste pasar en nuestro primer encuentro - decia kuroka

-veo que están tan emocionadas como yo - dijo issei - ¡bien hay que dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo durante la competencia! - bastante alegre eliminando el ambiente hostil que era dirigido hacia el por el grupo de féminas que se sonrojo bastante pero intento disimularlo con todas sus fuerzas...

-espero que sigas manteniendo esa alegría durante la competencia - dijo kyouka bastante indiferente - solo espero que no te sorprendas cuando veas que alguna de ellas te supere y te humille durante las preliminares

\- Espero que me den una buena pelea y no algo que me decepcione – Comento el castaño rojizo, parecía que su modo [Dios de la Guerra] habia salido a flote

-no digas tonterias Yukihira, bueno ya no hay que perder el tiempo con el chicas vamonos, tengo que decirles el tema de este año...

Las dos chicas miraron como los ojos del hijo de los dioses del mundo culinario brillaban intensamente mientras que el aura de batalla culinaria salía como vapor de su cuerpo. Les pareció atractivo pero ignoraron ese pensamiento y se fueron dejando a ese par solos

-¿tema?..¿a que se refiera isshiki- senpai con eso? - pregunto el castaño rojizo que no entendía lo que quería decir kyouka

-ah veras Ise san, cada año en Totsuki se escoge un tema para la elección de otoño - respondió la rubia, pero Issei seguía sin entender - lo que quiero decir es que se escoge un platillo o ingrediente para que los participantes de la elección lo cocinen y saquen a relucir su creatividad...

-ahora entiendo - dijo el castaño rojizo - gracias por aclarar mis dudas Argento san..

-D-De nada, siempre es un placer ayudarte - decía la rubia algo sonrojada pero ese sonrojo desapareció cuando surgió una duda dentro de su cabeza -¿por cierto Ise san como lograste que la madre del director te invitara a la fiesta de degustacion de los Gremory? - dijo mientras recordaba como venelana presumía a su invitado con todos los que estuvieron presentes ese día de la fiesta

-ah eso, pues ella me invito como disculpa por no hacer nada para evitar que phenex intentara destruir la estrella polar, aunque al principio me negué pero acepte ir por mera educación y nada más - dijo Issei como si nada aun que realmente no quería decirle que acepto ir a esa fiesta por una simple mermelada, puesto que era algo que le da vergüenza admitir pero sirvió para dejar en claro ante los invitados de que está hecho y también para hacer aberraciones culinarias que le dio a probar a Zenjiro que hizo muchas caras graciosas mientras decía que todos eran esclavos de su cocina. Por que también se lo dio a varios del dormitorio

-E-Entiendo - dijo la rubia algo dudosa - por cierto Ise san ¿te gustaría ir a…? - pregunto para ser interrumpida

*Felicidades, Yukihira-kun* Dijeron dos voces para que los dos chicos vieran a una adolescente extremadamente hermosa con cabello rubio rizado, ojos verdes azulados y una figura voluptuosa junto a ella una joven alta, cuerpo voluptuoso como de una super modelo con un largo cabello blanco plateado y ojos azules con clips para el cabello en forma de alas. Ambas visten con el uniforme femenino de la academia pero la rubia usa calcetas-calentadores mientras que la albina usa mallas negras.

\- Oh Rose-senpai, Gaby-senpai – Saludo el chico

\- ¡¿Son las nuevas consejeras [Valkyrie] Rossweisse Nornas-senpai y [Seraphim] Gabriel Deus-senpai?! – Exclamo la rubia impresionada llamando la atención de los presentes

*¡Maldito Yukihira, no solo tiene a Isshiki-senpai si no también a dos de las bellezas de 3° año!*

*¡Kyaaaa! ¡Rossweisse-senpai!*

*¡Gabriel-senpai sigue estando tan hermosa como siempre!*

Los chicos y chicas presentes en el lugar chillaban de la emoción de ver a dos de las chicas consideradas las mas hermosas de toda la academia y ganadoras del concurso "Miss Toutsuki" como grandes cocineras a pesar de no estar anteriormente en los [10 Consejeros de Elite] e incluso son líderes de SI

\- Gracias por las felicitaciones, pero supongo que deben estar apuradas con todo esto – Dijo el castaño rojizo con una sonrisa que sonrojo a las dos chicas

\- No tanto, nuestros predecesores prepararon casi todo – Dijo la rubia – Pero hablando de otra cosa, hiciste un gran trabajo en la [Concentración Infernal] y en el duelo con Astaroth-kun. Esperamos verte en los cuartos de final – para que ambas chicas le den un beso en cada mejilla al mismo tiempo. Haciendo arder en celos a los varones. Mientras Asia estaba como si nada, después de eso se retiraron alegremente pero con un sonrojo muy visible en sus rostros...

\- Argento, si no tienes nada que hacer, ¿vamos por algo de beber? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo

\- ¡S-Si! -

Ese instante Issei extendió su brazo a Asia para que lo sujetara, esto sorprendió a la rubia ya que no se esperaba que Issei se portara tan caballeroso con ella, cuando por fin se recupero de su impresión sujeto el brazo del chico con mucha felicidad para luego se dispusieran a caminar...

Lo que no sabían es que estaban siendo observados por cierto grupo de chicas residentes de la estrella polar que se habían retirado hace unos momentos y estaban escondidas en unos arbustos, al parecer no se habían ido y se quedaron para observar al castaño rojizo..

-¡¿por que Ise kun prefiere estar con esa escuálida en lugar de su super sexy y hermosa prima que esta dispuesta hacer cualquier cosa que le pida?! - Se pregunto Nathy a si misma con muchos celos

-¡¿que le ve a esa tonta sin pechos nyaaaa?! - dijo kuroka de la misma manera que Nathy

-¡quien sabe, pero lo único de lo que estoy segura es que me estoy muriendo de envidia en este momento, porque esa chica está sujeta del fuerte y bien marcado brazo de Ise kun! - exclamo Kyouka

-Haaaaaaaa como me gustaría ser Asia chan en este momento - dijo sayuri bastante triste

-tienes razón, a ninguna de nosotras le ha ofrecido su brazo para caminar junto a el - apoyo Yurisa a su hermana. – Ademas dos senpais le coquetearon, aunque ese tonto no se dio cuenta – comento como una tsundere

-pero es mejor esto, que el verlo bailar con la inútil de Rias Gremory o cualquier otra millonaria que también estudia en la academia - dijo Riko para que todas en ese momento recordaran el motivo por que estaban enfadas con Issei..

Flashback

Estrella polar - al dia siguiente de la fiesta de los Gremory..

todos los residentes del prestigioso dormitorio se encontraban disfrutando de un delicioso desayuno que fue preparado por la misma yuuki, a excepción de cierto joven cocinero que fue a una fiesta el dia anterior, era ni mas ni menos que Yukihira Issei que en este momento aun se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación...

Para todos fue una gran sorpresa saber que el residente mas enérgico del lugar se encontraba aun dormido, bueno no para todos a yuuki no le sorprendió nada, sabia que el pobre muchacho se quedo despierto hasta tarde...

-que mal que Ise no esta con nosotros desayunando, incluso le aparte su lugar junto a mi - declaro Nathy bastante desanimada - hubiera sido la oportunidad perfecta para que compartiéramos el desayuno como lo haría una pareja enamorada...

-haaaaaaaa tienes razón, yo que quería compartir un momento especial con mi precioso kohai - dijo kyouka mientras degustaba el delicioso desayuno aun que extrañaba la presencia de Issei..

-si no hubiera llegado hasta tarde anoche, de seguro estaría con nosotras alegrándonos el día nyaaaa...

incluso kuroka estaba desanimada, era mas que evidente el que no estuviera el castaño rojizo afectaba el estado de animo de varias de las chicas presentes, era todo lo contrario con los varones, cada uno se sentía mas tranquilo que Issei no estuviera presente, esto se debía a que cada vez que desayunaban, comían o cenaban el castaño rojizo intentaba obligarlos a comer sus nuevas aberraciones culinarias, cambiaba sus alimentos por sus experimentos o simplemente agregaba cosas extrañas a su comida sin que se dieran cuenta...

-no se por que están tristes, es mejor que ese tonto no este presente, asi podre desayunar en paz sin que alguien intente meter cosas raras a mis alimentos - dijo kyou muy seguro haciendo enojar a su hermana Gemela

-¡mas vale que te retractes de tus palabras Nii san idiota! - reclamo nathy hermano que no le tomo mucha importancia - ¡tu mejor que nadie sabes que Ise kun es el amor de mi vida y si no esta aquí me muero lentamente!

-entonce ya muérete de una maldita vez loca incestuosa y déjame disfrutar mi desayuno en paz - dijo kyou de forma aburrida haciendo enfurecer a su hermana que inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre el..

todos vieron aburridos la escena, para cada residente actual de la estrella polar (a excepción de momo y saji) no era algo nuevo ver que los gemelos kurokiba pelearan mientras comían e incluso que llegaran a la violencia fisica...

-pensar que tendremos que soportar ver esto todos los dias Gen chan - dijo momo algo sorprendida mientras observaba la pelea..

-si, no se si me acostumbrare a ver esto todos los dias - apoyo saji

-no se preocupen, después de un mes se acostumbran a las peleas de kyou y Nathy como a las de Kenta y Momosuke...- dijo Marika...

-Es muy común que haya peleas en la estrella polar - dijo zenjiro dejando sin palabras a la pareja que ahora se arrepentía de haber querido entrar a la estrella polar...

-aun que ahora que lo pienso yuuki, ¿a donde fue Yukihira anoche? - pregunto yuuji - no es normal que alguien como el saga por la noche...

-la verdad no lo se - respondió un poco fastidiada la encargada del lugar - de lo único que estoy segura es que fue a un lugar que esta relacionado con los Gremory...

-pues no estas equivocada Yuuki, el que Issei saliera ayer por la noche si esta muy relacionado con los Gremory - dijo Momosuke sorprendiendo a todo el mundo- solo mira - mostrando su Iphone a yuuki, en este se podía ver perfectamente a Issei bailando con Rias Gremory que lucia un Sexy vestido rojo que tenia un escote muy revelador y pegaba su cuerpo descaradamente al del castaño rojizo...

Yuuki quedo impactada al ver el vídeo, realmente no se esperaba que el hijo de sus grandes amigos Yukihira Soma y Erina Nakiri bailara con la hija de los que se atrevieron a robar Totsuki de las manos de la familia Nakiri..

Pero conforme avanzo el vídeo fue quedándose sin palabras, ya que pudo ver que no solo bailo con Rias Gremory si no también con cada heredera de las familias importantes que están asociadas con los Gremory e incluso con las matriarcas de algunas de estas familias, cada una bailaba con mucho gusto con el chico...

(no pense que este chico incluso lograra robarle el corazón a todas esas chicas, es todo un galán pero si se enteran estas chicas lo mas seguro que lo matan) pensó yuuki bastante preocupada mientras se imagina todos los terribles castigos que le impondrían a Issei en cuanto se enteraran que hizo... (creo que es mejor que no les muestre nada)...

En ese momento yuuki detuvo el vídeo y le devolvió su Iphone a Momosuke...

-¿que es lo viste en ese vídeo Yuuki? - pregunto kyouka que apareció repentinamente al lado de la encargada que se asusto - ¿en verdad están relacionado los Gremory con el que Ise saliera y llegara hasta tarde como dice Momosuke?...

-eh s-si - respondió Yuuki mientras volteaba la mirada a otra dirección para evitar mirar a los ojos a kyouka...

-¡que envidia le tengo a Yukihira! - exclamo repentinamente kenta asustando a todos -¡ese idiota tuvo la suerte de bailar con las chicas mas sexys de toda la academia Totsuki como odio su suerte! - después de ver el mismo vídeo que habia visto yuuki en el celular de Momosuke...

-¡shhhhhh cállate idiota! -regaño yuuki al adolescente pero ya era muy tarde

-¡¿que dijiste?! - gritaron Kyouka, Nathy, Kuroka, Sayuri, Yurisa y Riko alteradas para luego correr al lado de Momosuke y vieran vídeo que estaba viendo Kenta... -¡ese idiota me esta siendo infiel! - gritaron en sincronía

(ni siquiera están saliendo con el como para que digan que les esta siendo infiel grupo de tontas) pensaron Yuuji, Kyou, Yoshiko, Momo y Saji al mismo tiempo mientras observan la reacción de las enamoradas de Issei...

Fin del flashback

-no puedo creer que se haya atrevido a ir a la fiesta anual de desgutacion de los Gremory y no nos haya dicho ni una palabra sobre ello - reclamo Kyouka...

-y ni siquiera se atrevió a invitar alguna de nosotras para ir como su acompañante - hablo Nathy bastante enojada- solo es un maldito gigolo que quería coquetear con las chicas que fueron a esa fiesta...

-¡a pesar de que me tiene a mi se atrevió a bailar y coquetear con otras chicas hermosas, eso jamas se lo voy a perdonar nyaaaaaa! - reprocho kuroka

-¡por eso es que se arreglo tanto, para buscar nuevas chicas con quien jugar, maldito pervertido mujeriego! - exclamo Yurisa

-Ise kun, creía que eras diferente, pero eres igual que los chicos que me han invitado a salir desde que entre a estudiar a Totsuki -dijo Sayuri muy deprimida...

-ese idiota, si tanto quería ver unos pechos grandes de cerca, por que simplemente no me lo pidió, yo se los hubiera mostrado sin queja alguna - susurro Riko para que las demás no la escucharan...

cada una expresaba libremente su molestia ante la escena y sacaban sus conclusiones respecto a esto, estaban tan hundidas en sus pensamientos sobre Issei que no se habían dado cuenta que estaban siendo observadas por kyou, Yuuji, Saji y Momo desde lejos...

(¿ahora que rayos están haciendo?) se preguntaron mentalmente los 4 al mismo tiempo...

Momo al no entender lo que estaban haciendo sus compañeras, tomo la decisión de preguntarles para averiguarlo...

-kyouka senpai, Sayuri chan, Yurisa Chan, kuroka chan, Riko chan, Nathy-chan...¿se podría saber que tanto observan? - pregunto la peliblanca asustando al grupo de chicas cuando escucharon que mencionaron sus nombres saltaron sorprendidas...

-¡H-Hola Momo chan, es una sorpresa verte! - dijo sayuri bastante nerviosa

-¿una sorpresa? - pregunto Momo confundida - hace unos minutos estaban con nosotros viendo quienes fueron escogidos para la [Elección de otoño] y de repente desaparecieron...

-e-es que tuvimos que ir al sanitario.. - se excuso kyouka...

-¿todas juntas? eso es extraño incluso para nosotras que somos chicas - respondió momo que no le creía ni un poco a su senpai

-¡n-no lo es, pero como ya fuimos creo que nos retiramos, nos v-vemos después Momo san! - dijo sayuri mientras le daba la señal a las otras para que siguieran y asi Momo ya no las siguiera interrogando...

-tsk, es una tontería de que todas fueron al baño al mismo tiempo - kyou comento repentinamente - de seguro estaban vigilando al idiota de mi primo que en este momento va caminando al lado Argento que lo esta sujetando del brazo.. - haciendo enojar a sus compañeras de residencia mientras señala a Issei..

en ese momento todos voltearon a ver hacia donde esta señalando kyou, confirmando lo que habia dicho para luego darle una mirada lastimosa a las 5 chicas que miraron a otro lado por la vergüenza que sentían después de haber sido descubiertas..

-haaa en serio chicas, creía que eran diferente a Rias Gremory o Sona Sitri que solo acosan a la gente para obligarlos a volverse sus juguetes, pero veo que me equivoque son igual o hasta peor que ellas - dijo Momo muy decepcionada golpeando duramente el orgullo de las 6 chicas - no serán mejores que ellas si siguen actuando de esa manera tan posesiva cuando se trata de Yukihira, lo único que lograran es que el comience a evitarlas como lo hace con ellas..

Ninguna de las chicas se atrevió responder el comentario de Momo, lo único que hicieron fue darse la media vuelta e irse, pero a pesar de que no respondieron al comentario no estaban de acuerdo con ello, ellas seguían creyendo que Issei les había sido infiel y debía disculparse con ellas por ello...

-¿creen que estarán bien?..- pregunto yuuji

-quien sabe, pero lo único que estoy seguro es que esas tontas no se darán por vencidas con respecto al idiota de mi primo - afirmo Kyou mientras observa como se alejan las 6 chicas..

\- Sera divertido ver la cara que ponen esas bobas al ver como están comportándose como unas idiotas – Dijo Marika que recién llegaba recibiendo un asentimiento de los demás

Mientras en el edificio de aulas, Rias y Akeno lo veían desde la ventana, estando celosas de las dos senpais. Puesto que les ganaron la oportunidad de felicitar a Issei pero…

\- Parece que todos lo esperaban y le tienen miedo, no esperaba menos de mi cariño - Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa amorosa mientras mira al castaño rojizo – Pero Rossweisse-senpai y Gabriel-senpai me ganaron…- mascullo enojada

\- Ara, Ara...fufufu...te ves muy linda Rias - Comento Akeno - también estoy feliz de que Ise-kun cause un gran impacto -

\- No creas que olvidado lo de que tu eres mi rival junto a Isshiki Kyouka, esa gata ladrona, Kurokiba Nathaly, las gemelas Aldini, Seekvaira, Rosssweisse-senpai, Gabriel-senpai, Penemue-senpai, Serafall-oneesama, Yasaka-senpai y esa tal Yuuma, sobrina del chef Fallendown...

\- Es mejor que lo tengas presente porque puede que te de la sorpresa de que me llame en el futuro Akeno Yukihira...

\- Eso lo veremos pero recuerda que quien ríe al último, ríe mejor

Cuando ambas chicas empezaron a verse fijamente al punto de sacar rayos, notaron como las enamoradas del castaño rojizo hablaban con el para luego irse mientras que esta junto a una rubia siendo que el avanzo y le dieron el paso

\- No tengo tiempo que perder contigo, Akeno. Voy a felicitar a mi cariño por ser elegido para la [Elección de Otoño] -

\- No si antes te gano yo...

En ese momento avanzaron rápidamente mientras se empujaban con los hombros, dejando a varios presentes en los pasillos de los salones confundidos...

En cuanto llegaron afuera se encontraron de frente con Issei, pero en vez de alegrarse se disgustaron inmediatamente ya que pudieron ver que Issei tenia sujetado de su brazo a una chica rubia bastante linda y a pesar de que no tenia una figura tan voluptuosa como la de ellas, podría decirse que era una amenaza para ambas chicas y el intentar acercarse mas Issei en este momento les resultaría mas difícil...

-H-Hola Ise - dijo Rias y Akeno mientras disimulaban su enojo - fe-felicidades por ser seleccionado para participar en la [Elección de otoño] - mientras una vena se marcaba en su frente...

-G-Gracias...Gremory san, Himejima san - dijo issei algo dudoso después de que viera la actitud amenazante de amabas chicas ...

-Ara Ara...no es necesario que seas tan formal Ise kun - dijo Akeno con una sonrisa mientras una aura negra la rodea completamente - podría decirse que desde la fiesta nos volvimos muy cercanos, asi que puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres...

-S-Supongo que si pero aun no me acostumbro a llamarlas por su nombre - respondió el castaño rojizo...

-creo que para que puedas llamar a alguien por su nombre, debe ser una persona muy cercana o especial para ti...¿no es asi Ise san? - comento Asia repentinamente

-tienes razón Argento, aun que también puede ser por educación y nada mas - dijo Issei apoyando Asia haciendo enojar al par de chicas que le dieron una mirada asesina a la rubia...

-¡Ise como puedes decir eso, incluso después de lo que paso entre tu y yo durante nuestra estancia en el Resort! - reclamo la pelirroja a Issei que inmediatamente se tenso...

-Ara Ara...Rias tiene razón, como puedes tratarnos de esa manera tan distante después de lo que hicimos durante la concentración - agrego Akeno...

-¡shhhhhhhh cállense! - ordeno el castaño rojizo ya que no quería recordar el incidente que le había sucedido con la heredera Gremory...

-¿Ise san te paso algo con Rias sama y Akeno sama durante la concentración Infernal? - pregunto Asia pregunto algo curiosa

Esto hizo que Issei se tensara aun mas de lo que estaba, pero por otro lado Rias y Akeno se les formo una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, era como si se les hubiera ocurrido algo muy malo...

-por supuesto pequeña - dijo Rias ganándose la atención de Asia - durante la concentración Ise tomo mi primera vez...

-¡¿su primera vez Rias sama?!...

-pero no solo la suya, también la mía - agrego Akeno sorprendiendo aun mas a la rubia que quedo shock - aun recuerdo lo salvaje que fue conmigo esa noche - dijo de forma sensual mientras se relamía los labios

-¡Ise san!...¡¿como pudiste hacerle algo tan horrible a ellas?! - reclamo Asia mientras agita al castaño Rojizo que se sorprendió después de ver como reacciono la rubia - ¡debes tomar la responsabilidad de tus acciones como todo un hombre!

-¡yo no hice nada! - respondió el castaño rojizo algo enojado - ¡no les creas a estas 2, lo único que paso es que cuando me dirigía a los baños del Resort para relajarme un poco choque con esta loca en el camino, donde sin querer caí sobre ella y la bese accidentalmente!

-¡¿besaste a Rias sama?!...

-¡si pero como dije fue un accidente y con Akeno san no paso nada, solo esta mintiendo te lo juro Argento!...

-¡Ise san eres un mentiroso!...

Asia estaba en shock para luego irse molesta mientras que el castaño rojizo miro a las Onee-sama enojado, asustando un poco a las dos chicas

\- Gremory, espero que estés lista por que algún día tendremos un Shokugeki e ire con todo para aplastarte e Himejima, espero que no sea tu oponente en las [Elección de Otoño] por que no me contendré un ni poco a pesar de que somos amigos, por que ire con todas las intenciones de destruirte- Dijo Issei en su [Modo Asura] - Y les digo a ambas, que las mentirosas como ustedes, son las personas que mas odio - para irse alejándose de las chicas que quedaron afectadas por sus palabras.

-R-Rias creo que nos excedimos un poco con la broma que le hicimos a Ise...

-S-Si - respondió la pelirroja que estaba en shock - esta enfado con nosotras...¿ahora que hacemos? - pregunto mientras mira a la pelinegra que no supo que responder..

momentos después

Issei corría desesperado por toda totsuki en busca de Asia que se había enojado por las mentiras de Akeno y Rias, que hicieron parecer a nuestro protagonista un mujeriego pervertido que solo busca divertirse con cualquier chica que se le ponga en frente...

(¡maldición!...¡¿por que Argento se enojo?!) se cuestiono Issei mentalmente (¡justo ahora que quería que probara mi nueva receta de calamar encurtido en la mermelada que me dio esa vieja loca!)

al parecer Issei no estaba tan preocupado de que Asia se enojara con el, si no mas bien no quería perder de nueva cuenta a su única maestresala...

Maestresala era un criado de la casa real que se ocupaba de la distribución de la comida y de probarla para prevenir envenenamientos.

Cuando se quería levantar el pan de la mesa de la persona real, el maestresala daba con el plato un panecillo a cada doctor y médico de los de la casa que se hallaban presentes, para que además de ser así la costumbre, vieran y probaran si el pan era el que debía ser para ella y lo dijeran y proveyeran después. También reprendía el maestresala a los pajes y los castigaba si había alguno descuidado o descomedido durante el tiempo de servicio.

Los maestresalas servían por semanas y, durante dicha semana, se les daba un hacha de cera y, una vez gastada ésta, un paje devolvía el cabo de la misma al cerero, que daba luego otra hacha nueva. Durante la caza se daba de comer al maestresala y sus criados de la despensa del príncipe. La medranza en estos oficios estaba no en el salario, sino en las mercedes que se les hacía maestresala era uno de los oficios principales de las casas de los grandes y era el jefe y maestro de los pajes, a quienes enseñaba el modo de servir, el ceremonial de las frecuentes reverencias y genuflexiones, las reglas de la buena crianza y las del buen hablar, ejerciendo sobre ellos un absoluto dominio hasta azotarlos, si el caso lo requería.

o en el caso de Asia es una maestresala que Issei usa para que pruebe sus aberraciones culinarias para saber cual es peor, antes de servirlas a sus otros sujetos de prueba que son sus compañeros de la estrella polar..

(¡rayos! ¡¿donde te metiste Argento?!) volvió a pensar el castaño rojizo mientras seguía corriendo...

Issei esta tan concentrado sobre donde se encontraba Asia en este momento que no se dio cuenta que estaba apunto de chocar con un obstáculo que le iba a traer otro problema...

¡PAAMMM!

Issei por fin había chocado con ese obstáculo y desgraciadamente había caído dentro unos arbusto junto con este obstáculo que para mala suerte de nuestro protagonista tiene falda y es conocida de nuestro héroe...

-¡eso dolio! - se quejo issei mientras se levantaba y recuperaba lentamente la vista, pero no se había dado cuenta que tenia algo entre sus manos, pero después de unos momentos sintió algo muy suave entre sus palmas... - mmm ¿que es esto? - para apretarlo levemente

-¡Kyaaa! - se quejo una voz levemente

-eh..¿que fue ese ruido? - se pregunto Issei para apretar de nueva cuenta aquella cosa bastante suave...

-¡kyaaaaaa! - se quejo la voz un poco mas fuerte preocupando a Issei, ya que sabia que había escuchado ese chillido anteriormente cuando fue perseguido por su madre y algunas compañeras de la estrella polar...

cuando finalmente Issei recupero la vista completamente, pudo confirmar su sospecha y gran miedo, estaba encima de su primera amiga de la infancia, mientras sus manos sujetaban fuertemente los grandes pechos de la rubia, aparte sin querer le había levantado la falda dejando expuesta su ropa interior que era bastante sexy y una de sus piernas rozaba la parte mas intima de la chica que estaba sonrojada a mas no poder, pero extrañamente no parecía enojada...

-I..se kun - dijo seekvaira tímidamente con un gran sonrojo pero sin mirar a issei...

-¿si seek chan? - pregunto el mencionado bastante asustado

(¡maldición! ¡maldición! ¡maldición!, ¡¿por que tenia que pasarme esto de nueva cuenta?!) se pregunto asustado (¡primero con la loca de Rias Gremory y ahora con seek chan! ¡me va a odiar por lo que le estoy haciendo!)

-Ise kun, se que aun estas muy feliz de reencontrarnos, pero si quieres expresarlo de esta manera, podemos ir a un lugar mas privado para puedas hacerlo abiertamente - dijo seekvaira de forma tan dulce, tierna y tímida que Issei se sonrojo y se petrifico por su declaración...

realmente no esperaba que su amiga de la infancia, con la cual compartió muchos momentos felices y divertidos actuara de esa manera, a pesar que actualmente tiene un carácter tan duro que intimida a cualquiera o eso es lo que había escuchado de kyouka...

-¡p-perdón seek chan! - exclamo Issei para intentar levantarse pero no pudo debido a que seekvaira enredo sus brazos a su cuello para luego acercarlo con fuerza hacia a ella.. -¡¿seek chan?! - pegunto desconcertado

-¡no puedes irte asi como si no hubiera pasado nada Ise kun! - reclamo la rubia - ¡debes hacerte responsable por tus actos como todo un hombre! - para acercarse a su rostro y besarlo...

(¡¿por que seek chan me esta besando?!)

(¡por fin lo hice, por fin te estoy besando Ise kun!) pensó la rubia mientras aumentaba la intensidad de su beso que impresiono aun mas a Issei

Issei no sabia que hacer o decir ante esta acción de la rubia que seguía besándolo sin importarle si era o no correspondida en este momento, lo único que le importaba a seekvaira era demostrarle al castaño rojizo lo mucho que le importa, pero extrañamente después de unos segundos issei comenzó a corresponder el beso de la rubia con la misma intensidad mientras acariciaba una de las piernas de esta...

después de unos momentos Seekvaira aflojo su agarre que tenia sobre el cuello de Issei para que por fin se separan, pero dejando entre ellos una delgada linea de saliva...

ambos se quedaron sentados uno junto al otro mientras guardaban silencio...

Issei esta completamente sonrojado y aturdido, aun que no era para menos después de lo que paso con su querida amiga de la infancia seek chan, que estaba completamente complacida al ver que logro hacer sonrojar al chico mas idiota aun que también el mas lindo de la academia Totsuki (según su harem de la estrella polar)...

pero también estaba un poco enojada al ver que Issei no reaccionaba, aun que también se sentía algo incomoda por eso, así que para deshacerse de ese ambiente tan silencioso decidió hablar...

-c-creo que estas tan avergonzado como yo, ya estamos a mano Ise kun - dijo seekvaira algo nerviosa...

-s-si, estamos a mano..

-c-cambiando de tema Ise kun, te esta buscando para hablar de algo importante...

-¿algo importante?...

-si es sobre la [Elección de otoño] - dijo la rubia por fin sacando de su aturdimiento a Issei que le presta mucha atención - supongo que eres consciente de que fuiste seleccionado...

-si, apenas me entere hace unos minutos atrás, cuando revelaron la lista de competidores...

-bien, ahora no se si sabes que para las preliminares se escogió un tema o platillo que todos cocinaran...

-igual apenas me entere hace unos minutos, primero escuche algo de kyouka senpai, pero como no entendía a que se refería senpai, Argento se encargo de explicarme eso... - respondió el castaño rojizo como si nada haciendo fruncir el ceño a la rubia, esta se habia molestado por que Issei menciono el nombre de otra chica..

-b-bien, pero lo mas seguro que no sabes cual es el tema que se va a cocinar durante las preliminares... - pregunto la rubia de nueva cuenta para que Issei negara con la cabeza - ya que no lo sabes, te entrego esto - dándole un sobre al chico que inmediatamente lo abrió y saco una hoja que tenia escrita tema:platillo...

-¿curry? - dijo Issei - ¿tenemos que preparar arroz con curry?...

-es cualquier platillo, no es necesario que sea arroz con curry Ise kun..

-curry...es un tema difícil de abordar - dijo de nueva cuenta Issei, pero en ese momento se le vino alguien a la mente...

-¿pasa algo? - pregunto la consejera preocupada al ver que Issei se quedo callado repentinamente

-nada, solo recordé que tengo que ir a ver a alguien en este momento, nos vemos después seek chan - comento para levantarse junto a seekvaira e irse pero se detuvo repentinamente para luego voltear a verla - por cierto, me gustaría que guardaras en secreto lo que paso hace rato entre tu y yo, seria un problema si alguien se entera de lo que paso...

-si no te preocupes - dijo la rubia para que Issei finalmente se fuera... - jamas revelare lo mas hermoso que me acaba de pasar en mi vida... - susurro tiernamente

(recuerdo que papa me dijo que la abuela adoptiva de yuuji es una experta cuando se trata de curry, creo que le pediré a yuuji que me lleve con ella para que me explique un poco mas sobre el tema) pensó el castaño rojizo para dirigirse a la estrella polar...

desgraciadamente si hubiera observado bien a su alrededor, se habría dado cuenta que Asia estaba escondida y llorando de forma cómica en uno de los arbustos cercanos a donde cayo junto con seekvaira...

-Ise kun idiota...¿por que no entiendes que me gustas? - se pregunto la rubia mientras seguía llorando mientras abraza sus rodillas para luego deprimirse...

Estrella polar - habitación 211 - minutos despues

-¿que te lleve con jun-baachan? - pregunto el peliplatino desconcertado después de ver que su compañero y amigo de la residencia, llegara y le pidiera que lo llevara con la experta en especias y curry jun shiomi, pero no fue esto lo que lo desconcertó, si no que lo desconcertaba era el como lo hacia...Issei tenia su cabeza en el suelo suplicándole...

-¡si por favor yuuji, llévame con shiomi sensei! - exclamo el castaño rojizo mientras aun tenia su cabeza en el suelo..

-haaaaaaa lo haré - exclamo fastidiado - pero levanta la cabeza, en serio das lastima...

-¡enserio genial! - grito feliz el castaño rojizo - pensé que no me ayudarías después de que te obligue varias veces a oler y comer todas mis nuevas recetas - haciendo una cara graciosa...

-¡si sigues recordándomelo, te juro que no te ayudare y le dire a jun-baachan que te saque de su seminario en cuanto te vea!...

seminario de especias Hamaya-shiomi estrella polar - momentos después

después de caminar varios metros por atrás de la residencia Issei y yuuji llegaron a su destino..

-es aquí - dijo Yuuji señalando un edificio que estaba muy cerca de la residencia y alrededor de este había muchas plantas medicinales, especias y otras cosas mas que podían ser usadas por cualquier cocinero con con conocimientos en herbolaria a crear un excelente platillo...

-wow, no había visto este lugar, es genial - exclamo algo impresionado Issei...

-lo se, incluso yo me impresione cuando vine la primera vez aquí - comento yuuji - bueno vamos a entrar, no quiero quitarle mucho tiempo jun-baa chan...

en ese momentos ambos adolescentes se adentraron en el lugar y recorrieron un largo pasillo que estaba rodeado por varias puertas que tienen colgados letreros, pero a la mitad del pasillo vieron uno en especial que decía "laboratorio shiomi", inmediatamente yuuji abrió la puerta del lugar...

Ahi fue cuando las ilusiones de Issei se fueron por el caño, esto era debido a que cuando yuuji abrió la puerta vieron un laboratorio completamente desordenado, con libros, hojas y otras cosas mas tiradas como regadas por el suelo...

lo unico que estaba en orden era unos estantes que tenian frascos llenos con especias, para desgracia de yuuji la perpetradora de todo este desorden se encontraba en el suelo machacando algunas especias en un mortero...

al igual que Yuuji, issei inmediatamente visualizo a la culpable del desorden, es una mujer de complexión pequeña con cuerpo curvilíneo, tiene cabello largo color marrón peinado en un coleta alta y adornado con un accesorio color rosa pálido, algunos pequeños mechones de cabello caen en su frente. Posee grandes ojos color marrón rojizo y usa anteojos de armazón rectángular color negro, su atuendo no es formal y consta de playera blanca con mangas cortas y cuello redondo con terminaciones de color marrón, la playera tiene grabada en el frente superior la palabra "Spice"; usa pantalón corto color azul, zapatos deportivos color blanco...

-jun-baachan...- dijo yuuji sorprendiendo a la mujer que inmediatamente salto asustada..

-¡¿visitas?! - exclamo alterada - verán, verán, ¡lo siento! ¡preparare algo de te!¡lamento ser tan desconsiderada!...

-jun-baachan tranquilízate - dijo yuuji tomándola a por los hombros para calmarla - no somos visitas, solo soy yo...

-¡pe-perdón yuuji kun, pero no estoy acostumbrada a que venga alguien por aquí a excepción de tu padre y madre! - dijo la castaña bastante nerviosa casi a punto de llorar... -¡pe-pero me alegra que estés aquí!...

-ya lo se jun-baachan, pero estas vez no solo vine a verte - comento yuuji desconcertando a la castaña - veras Yukihira me pidió que lo trajera aquí por que quiere hablar contigo...

-hola Shiomi sensei, no se si me recuerda, soy hijo de soma Yukihira y nieto de Saiba Joichirou - Issei se presento pero...

POOOOOOOMMMMMN

Inmediatamente recibio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara por parte de shiomi que lo mando a estrellarse contra un montón de libros, frascos y otras cosas mas que estaban hasta el otro lado del laboratorio, derribando todo inmediatamente en cuanto hizo contacto..

este sorprendiendo y asusto a yuuji, ya que no esperaba que su abuela adoptiva golpeara a su amigo en cuanto lo viera

-¡nieto de saiba joichirou! - hablo enojada la castaña - ¡lárgate en este instante!

-jun baachan lo dejaste inconsciente, dudo que pueda... - respondió yuuji mientras revisaba a al castaño rojizo...

momentos despues...

despues de que Issei despertara, jun le explico el por que lo golpeo, le conto que no ha podido superar aquellos traumas causados por Jōichirō Yukihira y sus "experimentos" con los platillos que ha dejado una huella emocional muy grande que no podrá olvidar, la aversión a Jōichirō es tal que de sólo escuchar que Issei era su nieto lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas sin pensarlo dos veces, aunque ya lo conocia era normal que siguiera reaccionado violentamente contra los parientes de joichirou...

-bueno no la culpo por lo que hizo, después de todo mi abuelo e incluso mi padre fueron terribles con sus compañeros...¿verdad yuuji? - pregunto Issei haciendo una cara graciosa que era todo lo contrario de yuuji que tenia una mirada sin brillo y emociones debido a le verdad irrefutable que había dicho Issei, pero también era por que sabia que Issei es igual que su padre y abuelo pero este no se ha dado cuenta.. - bueno vera shiomi sensei, el motivo de mi visita es por que quiero saber mas del curry...

-asi es jun baachan, es el tema de la elección y...

-jumm - replico la castaña algo enojada mientras infla las mejillas y voltea a otro lado... -no tengo problemas con enseñarle todo lo que me pida Yuuji kun, pero no tengo nada que decirle a Saiba senpai o a sus familiares...

(vaya no pense que le tuviera tanto rencor al abuelo) penso Issei

\- Baa-chan, recuerda que le debes a Soma-senpai y a Erina-sama el que este lugar se haya reestablecido - Comento el peli platino

\- Ya lo sé pero…- Replico la castaña estando en su misma postura

-lamento que te trate tan mal Yukihira pero debes entender un poco a jun baa-chan, cuando esta enojada con alguien le cuesta trabajo perdonar...

-no te preocupes, mi madre es igual...

-bueno ya que jun baachan no te quiere explicar, lo haré yo - Dijo Yuuji para levantarse al igual Issei y fueran a donde estaban unas plantas en específico – De todos modos, Baa-chan es pésima para explicar, el que me enseño fue mi padre, ven sígueme...

\- ¡Yuuji-kun, eso fue cruel – Exclamo la científica, pero yuuji e Issei la ignoraron...

-quien lo diría, hay un montón de especias en frascos y algunos tipos de plantas medicinales - dijo Issei - ¡oh esta huele a curry!.. - señalando una en especifico..

-esa especia se llama kadi patta, también las llaman hojas de curry - comenzó a explicar yuuji..

-oh..¿entonces así lucen frescas?...

-¿las conoces yukihira?...

-si - respondió Issei - esta planta es muy susceptible al frió, así que se marchitan en invierno, es por eso que solo vemos sus hojas secas en japón, por eso prácticamente encontrar hojas frescas es muy difícil...

-este fue uno de los proyectos de investigación de jun baachan, se le ocurrió un método para cultivar especia tropicales en japón, también encontró métodos de almacenamiento a largo plazo con tecnología de refrigeración y extrajo nuevos compuesto de sabor, gracias a todo eso y a los conocimientos de jun baachan este seminario es muy buscado por los expertos en herbolaria para conseguir especias de todo tipo...

-jejejejeje me halagas mucho yuuji kun... - comento la castaña bastante sonrojada pero..

-vaya, es mucho mejor de lo que aparenta shiomi sensei...

-t-tus halagos no me afectan - dijo la mencionada algo avergonzada - pero si, las especias tiene un mundo de posibilidades - poniéndose su bata de laboratorio - en primer lugar las especias son una combinación de estos 3 factores: la fragancia, el picor y el color, mezclar especias genera una sinergia, cuantas mas mezclas, menos pronunciadas serán sus singularidades, si te descuidas terminaras con un sabor anómalo, como mucho puedes mezclar 20...¡ademas la grasa es crucial a la hora de usar especias, al calentarlas en aceite potencias su fragancia, en dichos casos el sabor de la grasa queda mucho mejor cuando ha sido emulsionado ...!

-haaaaaaaa parece que jun baachan se emociono y esto va para largo, ahora entiendes por que preferí que mi padre me enseñara - dijo fastidiado el pepliplatino... - es mejor aprender con la practica..

-c-creo que tienes razón - respondió el castaño rojizo algo nervioso...

-ven te dare una probada y veras lo complejo que es el mundo de las especias...

cocina - momentos despues

al llegar a la cocina, yuuji inmediatamente se puso a cocinar...

-he aquí el primer platillo kolivartha - dijo yuuji sirviendole su platillo a Issei - es típico del sur de la India, le di sabor con la hoja de cuury que viste hace poco...

-¡vaya luce delicioso!.. - dijo Issei emocionado para luego tomar una cuchara y tomara su primer bocado (¡¿que esto?! ¡primero la fragancia de la hoja de curry te punza la nariz, entonces el picante umami de los chiles y las cebollas te llenan la boca!) penso bastante impresionado...

-se nota que te gusto yukihira, este es el poder de las hojas frescas, es 10 veces mas fuerte que su contra parte seca - explico yuuji sorprendiendo aun mas al castaño rojizo - ¡bien es hora del siguiente platillo! - para volver a cocinar y se lo volviera a servir a Issei.. - este es curry de pescado al estilo goa con pez espada y salmón..

-¿eh? ¿2 platos del mismo curry? -

-contienen los mismos ingredientes y especias, puedes comparar sus sabores...

en ese momento Issei hizo lo que dijo Yuuji y probo ambos platillos para luego abrir los ojos bastante impresionados...

-¡que demonios, el segundo sabe muchísimo mejor!...

-en ese tosté el cilantro y pimientos en el sarten, utilice especias tostadas en seco...

-¡¿que?! ¡¿eso basta para hacer tanta diferencia?! ¡el aroma de este supera al otro por mucho!... - exclamo Issei muy sorprendido pero luego se calmo para comenzar a pensar - (ahora comprendo lo que decía shiomi sensei, las especias tostadas cumplen la labor del unificar al resto de los ingredientes..)

-este es el ultimo platillo - dijo yuuji presentando otro platillo sacando a Issei de sus pensamientos que inmediatamente vio el nuevo platillo cocinado por yuuji...

-¡¿que rayos?! ¡se parece al curry kolivartha del principio, pero por algo una razón es muy diferente, el olor de la hoja de curry es mucho mas potente! - hablo Issei sorprendido para luego probar el ultimo platillo - ¡el estallido de picor es mucho mas fuerte en este y tiene un sabor muy distintivo!...

-este tampoco tiene ingredientes nuevos yukihira...

-¿que has dicho?...

-lo que escuchaste, solo utilice agua en vez de caldo para hervir los ingredientes..

-¡¿agua?!

-solo aplique la teoría de jun baachan "cuantas mas mezclas, menos pronunciadas son sus singularidades" - explico yuuji - haciendo lo contrario, restando el sabor del caldo, amplifique los sabores de las especias en el curry...

(normalmente eso le restaría profundidad al sabor, no obstante su aroma es tan fuerte) pensó Issei fascinado pero a la vez analíticamente (¿quien pensaría que un platillo cambiaría tanto con un pequeño ajuste en las especias?..¿quien rayos eres yuuji?..ni siquiera miro la olla mientras cocinaba, ¡controla la cocina por medio los olores de los ingredientes y especias que salían de las ollas!...¡¿no me digas que?!)

(creo que por fin estas comprendiendo yukihira, no soy otro cocinero del montón, yo también tengo un talento en especial) pensó Yuuji mientras le da una mirada desafiante al castaño rojizo

-al fin entiendes yukihira - hablo yuuji - al igual que mi padre, llevo a la practica las teorías de jun baachan y uso esto para hacerlo a la perfección - señalando su nariz.. - debo admitir que me reí cuando me dijiste cual era el tema de las preliminares..¿quien hubiera pensado que seria curry?...

-ahora lo recuerdo, tu también participaras...

-estamos en el mismo grupo Yukihira...

-si...

-quien hubiera dicho que me enfrentaría a los 2 tontos que me impiden llegar a la cima de totsuki...

-¿los 2 tontos?...

-tu y kyou, realmente la cocina de ambos es muy interesante, pero principalmente la tuya ya que siempre te las ingenias para superar las restricciones impuestas aun que también recibes ayuda de tu paladar que es tan exigente como la de tu madre, pero eso no basta para alcanzar la cima de totsuki- comento el peliplatino molestando un poco a Issei - algo llega al comensal antes que el sabor y la apariencia que lo que tu te especializas y se mantiene incluso después de masticar y tragar hablo de las fragancias, para dominar la comida debes dominar su fragancia o en otras palabras, quien tomara la cima de totsuki seré yo Hayama Yuuji...

PAAAAAF

Issei dio un fuerte aplauso..

-gracias por la comida, tu curry estuvo buenísimo, te lo compensare para la proxima...

-¿proxima?...

-probaras un curry incluso mejor que el tuyo en las preliminares..

-¿crees poder derrotarme cocinando curry yukihira? ¿es que no aprendiste nada al comer mi curry?- pregunto yuuji seriamente...

-por supuesto, es muy peligroso...

-¿eh? ¿que dijiste?..

-lo que escuchaste, puedes cocinar algo mucho mejor que yo y por su puesto me muero de envidia - dijo Issei con una sonrisa para retirarse pero...

PAAAAM

la puerta del lugar se abrió violentamente golpeando al castaño rojizo directamente en la cara y derribandolo al mismo tiempo, la culpable de esto fue la misma Jun que parecía algo enojada...

-¡yukihira! - exclamo yuuji preocupado para ir a ver a su amigo que se encontraba tirado en el suelo...

-¡yuuji, fue muy grosero de tu parte al dejarme sola mientras les estaba explicando! - reclamo la castaña...

-¡eso no importa ahora jun baachan, golpeaste con la puerta el rostro de yukihira cuando entraste! - exclamo preocupado el peliplatino..

-¡L-Lo siento!...

-n-no importa, fue un accidente shiomi sensei - dijo el castaño rojizo que se levanto lentamente, pero con una marca roja en su frente que preocupo al peliplatino..

-al parecer jun baachan te golpeo mas fuerte de lo que creía, solo mira te dejo una marca - dijo yuuji mientras revisaba a Issei - iré por un poco de hielo para que no se te hinche el golpe, jun baachan cuídalo por favor en lo que regreso con el hielo..

en ese momento Yuuji se retiro dejando solos a jun que estaba bastante avergonzada y a issei que simplemente se cubrió con su mano la parte de su frente que fue golpeada..

-shiomi sensei - exclamo Issei repentinamente sorprendiendo a la castaña...

-¡¿si?!...

-por favor enséñeme mas sobre las especias y combinaciones - pidió el castaño rojizo mientras se inclinaba - no tendré ninguna oportunidad contra yuuji si participo en las preliminares de la [Elección] con mis actuales conocimientos sobre especias...¡por favor se lo ruego!

la petición sorprendió bastante a jun que no supo que responder, pero después se recompuso y vio seriamente al castaño rojizo...

-sabes que me estas pidiendo algo difícil...

-si lo se - respondió Issei - se que le estoy pidiendo que me enseñe lo necesario para que pueda sobrepasar a yuuji, se que para usted es difícil ya que quiere a Yuuji como a su nieto..

-¿y aun sabiendo eso quieres que te enseñe?..

-si...

-haaaaaaa esta bien te enseñare - exclamo la castaña un poco fastidiada - pero sera lo mismo que a yuuji kun, ya que a pesar de que quiero mucho a Yuuji, mi obligación como maestra y especialista en especias me dice que debo ser justa con todos los estudiantes que me pidan ayuda...

-¡gracias shiomi sensei!...

-p-pero que quede claro que solo lo hago por que le debo mucho a tu padre y madre, sin ellos este seminario habría dejado de existir desde hace mucho, aparte que eres un buen amigo yuuji kun - declaro jun en voz baja la ultima parte pero con una sonrisa..

en ese momento yuuji llego con una bolsa con hielo y se la puso en la frente a Issei, esto hizo que jun se alegrara, ya que sabia de las intenciones de ambos de ganar la [Eleccion de Otoño] a como de lugar, pero antes que eso ambos eran amigos sin importar que y competirán amistosamente ...

después de eso al dia siguiente Issei comenzó a tomar clases con Jun, obviamente sin que Yuuji estuviera presente, esto era a que jun le puso de condición que le daría lecciones separadas de yuuji ya que este es mas avanzado en cuestión de las especias y si le daba lecciones junto a issei atrasaría a Yuuji, asi fue durante varios...

Al finalizar sus lecciones con jun comenzó el verano, con ello llegaron las vacaciones y los residentes de la Estrella polar regresaron a casa para ver a sus familias...

Totsuki - Estrella polar

-¿Entonces regresaras a casa junto zenjiro, marika chan? - Cuestiono Issei a la marui menor...

-si, papá y mamá nos estarán esperando en el aeropuerto, dijeron que iremos unos días a la playa y cuando regresemos nos ayudara un poco con la combinación de las especias que usaremos para nuestros platillos que presentaremos durante las preliminares...

-oh ya veo, pues buena suerte con ello...

-gracias e igualmente Yukihira...

-marika ya estoy listo, es hora de irnos - dijo zenjiro que recién llegaba con sus maletas para pararse justo al lado de su hermana - hola yukihira, veo que es cierto que te vas a quedar...

-es una lastima, creo que a tus padres les hubiera gustado verte - dijo marika - seras el único en la residencia aparte de la matrona y yoshiko, pero...

-descuida no me aburriré, seek-chan también estará en la academia así que podre verla de vez en cuando para matar un poco el tiempo...

-si tu lo dices, buenos nos vemos - se despidió la marui menor

-cuídate Yukihira- dijo zenjiro..

-felices vacaciones y tráiganme un recuerdo - comento Issei para que los hermanos asintieran

(quedan 3 semanas para las preliminares, sera suficiente tiempo para que podamos crear un buen platillo) pensó marika

una hora después

TOC TOC TOC

alguien llamaba a la puerta de la residencia...

-mmmm que extraño...¿quien podrá ser?, si se supone que todos esos mocosos ya se fueron a excepción de Ise kun - comento Yuuki par abrir la puerta y se sorprendiera de ver quien se trataba, inmediatamente vio una mujer Rubia bastante voluptuosa que viste unos jeans negros y blusa blanca, aparte trae una maleta - ooohh pero mira quien tenemos aquí, hubieras llamado para avisar que vendrías, estas tomando las malas costumbres de tu esposo, Erina cchi... - dijo mientras abraza a la rubia

-perdón por llegar asi Yuuki san, pero como Ise me dijo por teléfono que no vendría a casa, decidí pasar a verlo antes de irme mañana a hokkaido... - Respondió la mencionada correspondiendo el gesto

-¿Hokkaido?...

-si, es que Hisako me pidió que fuera trabajar unas semanas con ella y Hayama para matar un poco el tiempo antes de que vengamos aquí para ver las preliminares de la [Elección de otoño]...

-entiendo...

-por cierto ¿donde esta mi hijo? - pregunto la rubia - creí que seria el que me abriría la puerta...

-esta en la cocina practicando con las especias que usara para su platillo - respondió la matrona - incluso después de que tomo varias clases con Shiomi sensei, aun no se ha decidido que platillo preparar para las preliminares, enserio me sorprende que a pesar de su gran talento para la cocina no pueda escoger un platillo...

-Ya veo, pero no es tan extraño, Soma era igual cuando iba a elegir que usar en los Shokugekis que aceptaba por su puesto en los [10 Consejeros de Elite] - Comento Erina

\- Y siempre estabas a su lado - Dijo la peli ambar - Pero pensar que te cedería el 1° asiento cuando él le gano a Rindou-senpai y a Tsukasa-senpai. Simplemente por que la senpai le dijo los beneficios -

\- Si, aun recuerdo el papeleo que me tocaba a hacer, a veces pienso que soy muy condescendiente con él. Pero lo dejo pasar por que lo amo mucho - Comento la rubia

\- Eso no me queda ni en la menor duda. Pero no te quejes, él siempre te ayudaba con tu papeleo y el de él - Comento la matrona

\- Si, fue ahí que empezamos a dormir juntos en la misma cama y habitación - Recordó Erina con una sonrisa

\- Bienvenida a casa, Erina-cchi -

\- Si, estoy de vuelta. Ire a ver a mi hijo - dijo la rubia miel para dirigirse a la cocina y viera a su pequeño retoño sentando en la gran mesa del lugar mientras observa detenidamente una gran cantidad de frascos que contienen especias...- Ise... - pronuncio amorosamente la rubia sorprendiendo a Issei que inmediatamente se cayo de su asiento y luego volteo a ver a su madre sorprendido - ¡Ise! - exclamo preocupada para ir a verlo

-¡¿mama?! ¡¿que haces aqui? - Pregunto el chico impactado

-vine a verte... - respondió la rubia mientras ayuda a su hijo a levantarse - ¿no estas feliz de verme? - para luego abrazarlo mientras recarga el rostro de Issei en su busto, mientras este cerro los ojos

\- Claro que lo estoy, pero no me imagine que vendrías después de que hablamos por teléfono el día de ayer... - Respondió el castaño rojizo para mirarla

-bueno, como no ibas a ir a casa para pasar las vacaciones, decidimos ir a trabajar unas semanas con Hisako y Hayama. Pero antes quise pasar a verte y quedarme contigo un día antes de irme mañana temprano, aunque no solo yo, tu padre también trabajara con nosotros...

-¿también papá?..

-si aunque él se adelanto...dijo que vendría a verte durante la [Elección de otoño] - Comento Erina

-Entiendo, mamá - Dijo Issei para soltarse del amoroso abrazo de su madre - No es que no me guste estar contigo, pero tengo prepara un platillo -

-no te preocupes, no te estorbare solo te haré compañía un rato y luego iré a platicar con yuuki...

-esta bien mama...

en ese momento Issei continuo con lo que estaba haciendo pero esta vez era acompañado por Erina que solo lo observaba con una sonrisa, hasta que Issei estornudo preocupando a la rubia...

-¿que pasa hijo estas bien?

-no es nada, solo fue un estornudo, creo que me resfrié un poco... - dijo Issei preocupando mas a su madre...

-¡eso es terrible! ¿quieres que suba la temperatura del aire acondicionado? - dijo preocupada

-M-Mama no es necesario que te preocupes por mi... - respondió Issei pero Erina no hizo caso a sus palabras

-¿no hay nada que necesites?...

-e-estoy bien mama te lo juro, con que solo me dejes seguir cocinando con eso es mas que suficiente...

-¿quieres te? ¿te preparo algo de te? - pregunto de forma maternal abrumando a su pequeño

-n-no, de verdad...me encuentro bien, no necesito tanta atención.. -

\- Veamos, si no mal recuerdo Hisako me dijo que para la fiebre...-

Erina buscaba en la estantería la hierba que le comento su amiga y ex-asistente. Lamentablemente Issei no pudo hacer entrar en razón a su madre que seguía insistiendo en querer cuidarlo como si fuera un niño indefenso, tampoco sabia que era observado por yuuki y yoshiko que veían todo divertidas desde la entrada de la cocina...

\- Realmente quiere mucho a Yukihira - Dijo la joven

\- Si, y él a ella, realmente estoy contenta por Erina-cchi - Dijo la matrona mientras abraza a su pequeña

Estrella polar - noche - habitación 303

Issei se encontraba acostado en su cama junto a Erina que viste una sexy bata blanca para dormir. Tiene un escote algo revelador mientras recarga el rostro de su retoño en su exuberante pecho sin malas intenciones. Muchos varones quisieran estar en el lugar del castaño rojizo disfrutando de la compañía de la chef legendaria de japon, pero no Issei, este se sentía incomodo ya que estaba siendo tratado como un niño indefenso por su madre..

-m-mama ya te dije que no era necesario que duermas conmigo, estoy bien, solo es un pequeño resfriado que se ira solo...

-y yo te respondí que me quiero asegurar que pases bien la noche - contesto la rubia haciendo suspirar a su hijo - aparte ya tenia un tiempo que tu y yo no dormíamos de esta manera...

-tienes razón, creo que desde que tenia 9 años...

-si, aun recuerdo que cuando solo estábamos tu y yo en casa debido a que papa y el abuelo salieron, ibas corriendo a mi habitación para dormir junto a mi por que tenias miedo - comento la rubia avergonzando a Issei que no dijo nada - Eras tan lindo cuando me decías tímidamente que si podías dormir conmigo -

\- ¡M-Mama!...

\- Fufufu, te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas, Ise -

Ante ellos se sonrojo aun mas mientras que no miraba a su madre lo veía con mucho amor y lo abrazaba cariñosamente por lo que el chico se acomodo para relajarse. Desde hace tiempo que no escuchaba el latir del corazón de su madre, ese sonido que siempre lo relajaba y lo hacia sentir en calma. Lo mas cercano era con Nathy, Kuroka, Sayuri y Kyouka

-¿oye mama? - pregunto Issei..

\- Dime

-¿es cierto que papa, Hayama senpai y Ryou ojisama, se enfrentaron en la [Elección de otoño de hace 20 años]?...

-¿eh? s-si...pero por que lo preguntas...

-es que me gustaría saber cada detalle de su encuentro, así que mama me podrías contar como fue...

en ese momento Erina se le formo una gran sonrisa maternal y le comenzó a contar todo Issei pero sin dejar de abrazarlo, asi fue por una hora hasta que quedo dormido...

-buenas noches mi pequeño, que tengas dulces sueños - dijo erina maternalmente para darle un beso en la frente al castaño rojizo que estaba profundamente dormido (Kami-sama, gracias por darme esta inmensa felicidad como es tener a Soma como esposo y a Ise como hijo. Ojii-sama, cuida mucho de mi famiia desde donde te encuentres)

al dia siguiente como Erina habia dicho se fue por la mañana no sin antes dejarle a su querido hijo un desayuno bastante delicioso, no era otro que unos huevos benedicto..

Día de las preliminares..

Por fin había llegado el gran día en la academia culinaria Totsuki y todos los estudiantes que iban a participar en la gran competencia se dirigían a un gran edificio en particular que tenia colgado un letrero que dice "63° [Elección de otoño Anual]" para dar comienzo a la gran competencia, aparte sera aperturada por el mismo director de la academia...

adentro del edificio

todos los participantes se encontraban en el centro del gran edificio mientras que los espectadores comenzaron a tomar sus asientos...

-¡wow es enorme! - comento Issei asombrado mientras observa cada detalle del lugar - ¿de verdad cocinaremos aqui?... - se pregunto asi mismo pero..

-¡Ise san! - comento cierta rubia que recién llegaba al lado del castaño rojizo

-oh argento, parece que ya no estas molesta conmigo - dijo Issei - ¿que tal tus vacaciones?...

-bien gracias por preguntar y lamento por haberme enojado contigo sin razón, realmente te doy muchos problemas...

-para nada, aun que esta vez comprendo el por que te molestaste, si no hubieran abierto la boca esas 2 para decir estupideces, no te habrías enojado pero ya no importa es agua pasada y mejor concentrémonos en dar lo mejor de nosotros en esta competencia... - declaro Issei entusiasmando a la rubia

-¡Asia chan! ¡cuanto tiempo!- exclamo sayuri que recién llego al lugar para lanzarse encima de la rubia para abrazarla -¡h-hola Ise kun c-cuanto tiempo! - exclamo un poco avergonzada

-¡I-I-Ise kun hola ¿como estas? nyaa! - pregunto kuroka que también llegaba y se ponía al lado de sayuri...

-mas o menos, - respondió el castaño rojizo con una sonrisa avergonzando a las 3 chicas, pero de pronto issei vio a alguien que estaba muy cerca - oh Riko ¿como estas?.. - saludando a la gal que inmediatamente se sonrojo al verlo..

-¡ho-hola Ise kun!

-estamos en el mismo grupo, esforcémonos juntos...

-ju...¡¿juntos?!...¡e-estúpido somos enemigos, no perderé contra ti! - grito la gal para salir corriendo..

-B-Bien - respondió Issei algo confundido, pero en ese momento llegaron Nathy y kyou..

-FuFuFu lamento que no estemos en el mismo grupo mi lindo Ise kun, pero kyou nii si lo estará, asi que cuida bien de mi nii san - exclamo Nathy bastante confiada pero en el fondo esta nerviosa de ver a Issei, por otro lado kyou se acerco a issei..

-hola - saludo Kyou..

-ho-hola - respondió el castaño rojizo

-siento rastros de especias en tus manos yukihira - exclamo el peliplatino que apareció de la nada...

-¡yuuji!...

-parece que te esforzaste Yukihira...

-pero claro, quiero hacerte probar un curry de primera.. - respondió Issei para que yuuji se fuera como si nada

-¡yukihira! - grito yurisa que recién llego - ¡de-déjame decirte algo, tu verdadera rival soy yo!...

-te ves muy linda yurisa, parece que las vacaciones te vinieron muy bien - comento Issei repentinamente sonrojando a la rubia...

-¡¿linda?! - pregunto avergonzada - ¡no soy linda, soy tu rival!...

-como digas - respondió ignorando a la rubia..

en ese instante las luces se apagaron..

 _ **"Muchas gracias por su paciencia, miren el escenario que esta frente a ustedes por favor"** _exclamo la Idol de la escuela que hablaba a través de un micrófono

todos en ese momento hicieron lo que les habían indicado..

-¿que pasa? ¿que pasa? - pregunto Issei mientras ve el escenario - podrías esperar yurisa hablaremos después..

-¡oye!...

 ** _"El actual director de totsuki Sirzechs Gremory, comenzara con el discurso de apertura"_**

en ese instante apareció el pelirrojo que tenia una mirada seria...

*Sirzechs Gremory* pronunciaron algunos competidores

-es el hombre que me llevo mi carta de aceptación a totsuki hasta mi casa y permitió mi shokugeki en la fiesta a la que fui hace unas semanas - dijo Issei algo incrédulo al ver al pelirrojo...

-al respirar el aire de este lugar, siento como su energía recorre todo mi cuerpo y alma - dijo el pelirrojo - este es el salón del cielo y la luna, normalmente solo los 10 consejeros usan este lugar en batallas culinarias, para respetar a quienes han alcanzado el primer lugar tenemos la tradición de exhibir sus retratos...

en ese momento todos los retratos que estaban colgados alrededor de todo el lugar se iluminaron..

-¡es cierto, ahí esta Mama! - exclamo Issei impresionado y un poco sonrojado mientras ve la foto de su madre de cuando era joven..

-aquí se librado un sinnúmero de batallas y nació un sin numero de especialidades...¡en el aire de este salón flota los vestigios de dichos combates! - dijo el director - y es también donde se realizara la [Elección de Otoño]...

-en resumen, quienes superan las preliminares... - dijo zenjirou

-serán los únicos que puedan pelear aquí - completo marika...

-¡todos ustedes dejaran una nueva marca en la historia! ¡volvamos a reunirnos aquí, chefs de la 112° generación de Totsuki! - declaro el pelirrojo emocionando a todos los presentes que comenzaron gritar con mucha intensidad, después de eso inmediatamente se retiro del escenario...

 ** _"ahora explicare las reglas de las preliminares"_ **declaro la idol **_" como indicamos en el aviso, el tema sera un platillo de curry, tendrán 3 horas para preparar su platillo y de los 60 candidatos en las preliminares solo 8 avanzaran al torneo principal, es decir solo avanzaran 4 de cada grupo"_**

*¡¿tan pocos?! eso es injusto*

*el filtro es de inmediato*

las quejas comenzaron a hacerse presentes...

 ** _"los candidatos deben presentarse en los locales de sus respectivos grupos, las preliminares comenzaran a las 11 en punto"_**

todos los participantes inmediatamente se fueron a sus lugares incluidos los miembros de la estrella polar que van a participar...

-¡los nervios no sirven de nada! ¡hay que dar lo mejor de nosotros! - hablo yoshiko entusiasmada mientras es apoyada por Asia y Sayuri

-¡Ise kun! - grito Yurisa ganándose la atención de castaño rojizo - ¡volvamos a vernos en el torneo principal!..

-claro, te estaré esperando...

Hall del grupo A - momentos después

 ** _"¡Ahora es tiempo de presentar a los jueces del bloque A!"_** Exclamo Asuka _**"¡La primera en entrar es la famosa Dragona Furiosa de la Comida China: Miyoko Houjou!"**_

En ese momento entró una mujer de estura alta y figura bastante curva con pechos bastante grandes, de ojos y pelo purpura. Tiene un grupo de pelo levemente más largo que se pega hacia fuera de la tapa de su cabeza, viste un Cheongsam largo elegante de color negro pero con escote en ambas piernas (un tipo vestimenta china) que deja al descubierto sus extremidades inferiores bien torneadas. Al ver a Issei le guiño un ojo coquetamente haciendo enojar a las pretendientes del castaño rojizo presentes en el salon

 ** _*¡La siguiente es la [Maestra de la Fermentación] y actual matriarca del famoso Clan Isshiki, Ryoukou Isshiki!*_**

En ese momento apareció una hermosa mujer de ojos rosáceos, cabello purpura rojizo con un cuerpo de escándalo, pechos grandes, cintura de reloj de arena y caderas prominentes. Viste un elegante kimono mientras tiene el cabello recogido y camina como una dama de alta sociedad.

 _ **"¡La 3° juez fue el anterior 10° asiento de la [Generación de las Joyas]! ¡La [General de la Carne] Ikumi Mito!"**_

Aparecio una gal milf de ojos verdes con el cabello rubio corto hasta su cuello, vestida con un traje recatado de color blanco con camisa negra que resalta su figura

 _ **"¡La siguiente en aparecer es el anterior 4° asiento de la 90° Generación que derroto a la [Miko de la Hospitalidad] pero fue aplastada por la [Lengua de Dios], la famosa [Reina de los Encantos] Momo Akanegakubo"**_

En ese momento paso una hermosa mujer de cabello largo purpura, ojos azules, cuerpo curvilíneo, facciones hermosas, rostro delicado y estatura media que viste como empresaria mientras lleva en brazos a un gato morado de peluche que mostraba una vena en su frente

\- Ese comentario no fue nada lindo, shuojo-nyan – Comento la mujer molesta – Me hiciste recordar la más grande mancha en mi carrera de chef pastelera –

 ** _"¡Por ultimo nos acompaña el afamado [10° asiento] de la [Generación de las Joyas], [La caperucita roja del Bosque de las Bestias] y matrona del [Dormitorio Estrella Polar]: Yuuki Yoshino!"_** Exclamo la peli azul emocionada para que fuera recibida con aplausos una hermosa mujer joven que tiene los ojos de color verde azulado, su cabello tiene un color ámbar y lo lleva sujeto en la parte de atrás con un broche mientras el resto está suelto. Usa un vestido de coctel que se le ajusta su curvilínea figura

(Supongo que ha pasado tiempo desde que estuve en un evento de este tipo) Pensó la peli ambar mientras saludaba a los chicos presentes (Veamos que me pueden mostrar, mocosos) viendo a los residentes del dormitorios que se encontraban en el salón

después de la presentación de los jueces todos esperaban ansiosos a que dieran las 11 para comenzar a cocinar, en cuanto dio la hora indicada...

-¡comiencen a cocinar! - ordeno el director a través de una gran pantalla a ambos grupos que inmediatamente comenzaron a preparar sus platillos que le van a presentar a los jueces que lentamente iban llegando a sus respectivos lugares...

todo esto ante los ojos del publico que gritaba palabras de aliento a su participante favorito, e incluso cierta pelirroja observaba esta gran competencia desde su palco vip que estaba ubicado exactamente en bloque A, sus ojos no se despegaban de Issei que estaba muy concentrado preparando su platillo...

-vamos cariño, demuéstrale a todos estos plebeyos que eres superior a ellos - dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa arrogante - muestra de que esta hecho el siguiente jefe del clan Gremory... fufufufufu

-Gremory san no debería expresarse de esa manera del resto del cuerpo estudiantil, recuerde que entre ellos estan algunos de sus siervos y los de otros consejeros - regaño una mujer hermosa que parece tener poco más de veinte años, con cabello plateado y ojos rojos, Su cabello, que fluye hasta su espalda, presenta una larga trenza en cada lado con pequeños arcos azules en los extremos, mientras que el resto se baja, terminando en trenzas gemelas, viste con un traje de mucama francés azul y blanco con mangas largas y una diadema de mucama blanca sobre su cabeza, con lápiz labial rojo como accesorio cosmético.

-ya lo se Grayfia Onee sama, pero el solo ver a mi cariño cocinar me emocionada demasiado y me hace olvidar varias cosas - expreso abiertamente la pelirroja... - aparte creo que tu también debes estar muy emocionada, ya que es extraño que incluso tu hayas venido hasta aquí olvidándote de tus deberes solo para ver una simple competencia que normalmente ves cada año...

-es fue algo irrespetuoso Gremory san, pero tiene razón, estoy algo emocionada ya que por primera vez después de tantos años, un miembro de la familia nakiri participe en esta gran competencia y lo mejor es que se trata del hijo de la actual matriarca Erina Nakiri...

-fufufufufu...no podría ser mejor, el hijo de Erina sama pronto se volverá el numero 1 de Totsuki y caerá rendido ante mis encantos - dijo la pelirroja maravillada - cuando eso pase se volvera un Gremory, pero no solo el si no tambien Erina sama pasara a ser parte de nuestra familia...

(no creo que eso pase tan pronto Rias) pensó la peliplateada mientras observa detenidamente al castaño rojizo (puede que ese chico sea un cabeza hueca, pero su madre no lo sedera tan fácilmente a los Gremory, no al menos no sin dar pelea, pero en el dado caso que eso suceda yo misma me encargare de que ese chiquillo Idiota olvide a su maldita madre)

Hall del grupo B - mientras tanto...

todos los espectadores y gran parte de los competidores que se encuentran en el lugar estaban atónitos, esto es debido a que no creían quienes eran los jueces...

el 1° juez es un hombre delgado, alto, teniendo su cabello castaño oscuro que esta peinado hacia atrás y es muy puntiagudo pero largo. Sus ojos son verdes teniendo un ceño semi adormilado. usa un traje cerrado con una corbata. este es Isami Aldini o como muchos lo conocen el [Hitman de la Cocina Italiana]...

la 2° juez es una es una hermosa joven con una figura voluptuosa con cabello negro muy largo y ojos dorados. Su cabello generalmente está atado en una larga cola de caballo, que llega hasta los hombros, con una cinta morada que lo mantiene en su lugar, viste un kimono que resalta su figura ella es Shuri HImejima madre de Akeno Himejima...

el 3 ° juez es un hombre que tiene cabello liso y oscuro con una notable cresta que se extiende hacia arriba y ha heredado las mismas cejas definidas de su padre, Senzaemon. Usa lentes y al igual que isami usa un traje cerrado con una corbata. el es Soe Nakiri, este es el juez que mas impresionaba a los espectadores, ya que por primera vez en muchos años el fundador de Nakiri International y el padre de Alice Nakiri, hizo acto de presencia en la academia que alguna vez fue propiedad de su padre y familia...

la 4° juez es una mujer joven de tez blanca y estatura media con un cuerpo bien definido y esbelto, sus ojos son de color marrón cobrizo con lentes sin aumento y tiene el pelo corto hasta los omoplatos dejando un flequillo sobre su frente que cubre uno de sus ojos, este es de color rosa pálido, sus facciones muestran una serena y exquisita hermosura, viste un traje que consiste en una camisa blanca formal, con un abrigo negro de negocios y falda a juego, corbata verde, medias y zapatos de tacón, ella es Arato Hisako que no se encontraba nada contenta ya que estaba sentada al lado de la mayor enemiga de Erina Nakitri que tambien es una de las jueces de la competencia...

por ultimo la 5° juez es una mujer que se parece mucho a Rias Gremory, pero con cabello castaño más corto y ojos violetas, viste un traje de coctel blanco que tiene un escote muy revelador, ella es Venelana Gremory que al igual que la peli-rosada estaba enojada por que estaba sentada al lado de la mejor amiga de su enemiga natural...

nadie podía creer que pesos pesados del mundo culinario se encontrarían reunidos en el mismo lugar solo para juzgar a un grupo de futuros cocineros que habian detenido sus actividades solo para admirar a los jueces, los únicos que seguían trabajando eran Nathy, Yoshiko, Sayuri, Yurisa, Akeno, Marika, Asia y koneko..

sabían que cada segundo era importan en esta competencia de la cual solo 4 serian escogidos para participar en la siguiente fase..

-Ara Ara, creo que me siento alagada de ser admirada por este grupo de jóvenes - dijo Shuri - pero creo que sera un problema si siguen viéndonos por mas tiempo, ya que si continúan no podrán presentarnos un platillo digno de juzgar y con toda la pena tendremos que darlos por descalificados, así que por favor continúen con sus actividades - recomendó la morena a los participantes que inmediatamente recomenzaron con sus labores, aun que algo asustados por la mirada algo sádica que les había dado la matriarca Himejima

-Creo que los asustaste bastante Shuri - dijo Venelana desde el otro lado de la mesa de jueces, ignorando a la pelirosada...

-Ara Ara, supongo que tienes razón - respondió Shuri - pero si no reaccionaban, hubiera sido un grave problema...¿no lo crees así Aldini senpai?...

-si...- respondió Isami fríamente sin mirar a la pelinegra..

-Ara, pero que frió eres - se burlo shuri - bueno no importa la única opinión que necesito es de mi querido soma senpai...

-podrías dejar decir tonterías Himejima san, recuerda que Yukihira es un hombre casado y ama demasiado a su esposa - reclamo la peli-rosada...

-fufufufufu lo se y odio a esa mujer por haberme arrebatado lo que me pertenecía por derecho - respondió shuri sin perder su sonrisa pero se podía sentir mucha hostilidad en sus palabras...

-¿que te pertenecía por derecho? - pregunto venelana enojada pero al igual que shuri tiene una sonrisa - creo que estas mal, a la que le pertenecía senpai era a mi, pero si no hubiera sido por esa mujer que se metió en mi camino constantemente, la que se hubiera convertido en su esposa seria yo...

en ese momento venelana y shuri comenzaron a discutir enfrente de todo los espectadores que no supieron que decir, mientras los otros jueces prefirieron ignorarlas aun que les molestaba sus comentarios sobre soma y el como se referían a Erina, que aun que no les gustara reconocerlo al par de matriarcas, Erina se gano el corazón de soma limpiamente y viceversa...

pero la que estaba mas atenta a esta discusión era isshiki kyouka, que estaba oculta atrás del escenario escuchando atentamente cada palabra que salia de la boca del par de mujeres que seguían discutiendo sin importarles que estaban enfrente de varios estudiantes...

(entonces soma san estuvo relacionado con Venelana Greemory y Shuri Himejima en el pasado, quien lo diría) pensó kyouka seriamente (creo que le preguntare a yuuki para ver si sabe algo al respecto sobre esto)

después de eso kyouka procedió a retirarse a las salas de descanso del lugar para poder observar la competencia mas a gusto y también para no tener que lidiar con el par de mujeres que seguían discutiendo...

pero antes de retirarse completamente miro a sus compañeros de la estrella polar...

(vamos chicos demuestren de que están hechos cada uno de ustedes) animo kyouka mentalmente a sus kohais para por fin irse...

los minutos seguían avanzando y los estudiantes seguían cocinando sus platillos que presentarían ante los terribles jueces frente a ellos, algunos cocinaban mas rapido que otros, algunos cocinaban con calma a pesar de que tenían el tiempo encima y otros simplemente cocinaban a su ritmo para poder cocinar sus platillos adecuadamente...

asi era ambos grupos hasta que por sin se termino el tiempo limite y dejaron de cocinar, todos los espectadores estaban impacientes por saber que platillos iban a presentar cada participante pero principalmente querían saber que tipo de platillo presentaría el hijo de Erina Nakiri que por muy extraño que parezca, cocino de una forma tranquila sin hacer alguna cosa extraña o usar algunos movimientos extravagantes para llamar la atención...

 ** _"soy su anfitriona kazane homura..¡hay 5 jueces cada uno otorgara 20 puntos, asi que cada platillo puede conseguir un maximo de hasta 100 y los 4 mejores avanzaran al torneo principal"_** exclamo la anfitriona del grupo b, es una chica de cabello rosado oscuro, usando una banda para el cabello para evitar que su flequillo se salga de su cara y viste el uniforme femenino de Totsuki _**"**_ ** _es hora de presentar sus platillos,_** _ **de un paso al frente el que quiera ser el primero en ser evaluado por nuestros honorables jueces"**_

en ese momento una chica de estatura normal, con una cabellera rubia bastante risada vestida con un traje de chef blanco tradicional dio un paso al frente mientras lleva en una charola de metal su platillo que le presentaría a los jueces...

-honorables jueces mi nombre es kasumi sato - se presento la chica respetuosamente haciendo una reverencia...

-oooh sato chan...¿que nos preparaste el dia de hoy? - pregunto shuri...

-hoy les traje esto - dijo la rubia mostrando su platillo a los jueces que era - ¡costillas de cerdo al curry! - declaro con mucha confianza...

-oooh se ven bastante apetitosas - dijo Isami...

-se ve simple vista que fueron preparadas correctamente - hablo Hisako

-basta de hablar y comencemos a degustar - ordeno soe para que el resto de los jueces obedecieran y comenzaran a degustar el platillo de la estudiante que mostraba una sonrisa algo arrogante...

-ahora compruebo que estas costillas tienen un buen sabor - alabo venelana a la joven chef...

\- Ara Ara nada mal para ser una estudiante... - apoyo Shuri...

 _ **"la calificación que le dan al platillo de sato chan es de...33 puntos"**_ declaro la anfitriona dejando desconcertada a la joven chef que no espero que le dieran una claficacion tan baja..

-¡mi platillo fue muy alabado por ustedes y solo obtuve 33 puntos! - reclamo la rubia pero..

-¿quienes crees que somos? - pregunto venelana fríamente asustando a la joven chef - por mucho tiempo hemos probado platillos preparados por una infinidad de chefs profesionales, dijimos que lo hiciste bien pero al nivel de un alumno, deberías tener unos 50 puntos para tener motivos de enorgullecerte ...

(ya veo, el abuelo de kyou nathy, Isami ojisama y la madre de hayama no son los únicos huesos difíciles de roer) penso yurisa (todos ellos han visto todo lo que el mundo gastronómico tiene que ofrecer, han probado mas comida que nadie)

después de la dura critica a la rubia poco a poco, comenzaron a pasar cada participante para ser evaluado por los jueces que por desgracia no solo les daban duras criticas si no también calificaciones en extremo bajas...

(todos eran platillos muy bien hechos) pensó asía algo asustada

(nadie ha superado los 40 puntos) dijo mentalmente sayuri que estaba igual de preocupada que Asia..

 _ **"hay una mala racha en el salón hasta el momento"**_ dijo la anfitriona algo nerviosa **_"n-no importa, por favor pase el siguiente_** "

en ese momento un joven con el cabello corto rubio y ojos grises dio un paso al frente emocionando a la gran mayoría de las féminas a excepción de las residentes de la estrella polar...

*¡ooooh miren es kiba sama!*

*¡se ve tan genial como siempre!*

*¡que habrá preparado el príncipe de la academia Totsuki! ¡estoy tan ansiosa de saberlo!*

*kyaaaaa, creo que me voy a desmayar de solo ver lo guapo que kiba sama*

los chillidos de emoción de las estudiantes de totsuki no se hizo esperar, todas gritaban emocionadas de solo ver al siervo de Rias Gremory que es considerado uno de los chicos mas guapo de todo Totsuki, si no es que el segundo mas guapo ya que el primero es Yukihira Issei, esto es a raíz del regiment de cusuine que se dio recientemente, Issei le robo el titulo cuando mostró su modo asura y también por que mostró su abdomen que esta muy bien esculpido, desde ahí muchas de las chicas de totsuki de todos los grados lo consideran el chico mas guapo de toda la academia...

sala de descanso - hall b

(kiba Yuuto, podría decirse que es el siervo mas fiel de Rias Gremory, muchos lo alaban por ser un cocinero que no solo posee una gran velocidad al cortar todo tipo de carne si no también por ser alguien muy flexible con muchos estilos de cocina, veamos de que es capaz) pensó kyouka mientras ve al rubio a través de la televisión del lugar...

Hall b

-oooh kiba kun, me da alegría que hayas sido seleccionado para participar en las preliminares - dijo venelana alegremente...

-a mi también me da mucha alegría Venelana sama - respondió el rubio cortes-mente - le prometo que usted, shuri sama y el resto de los jueces se sentirán orgullosos de mi después de probar mi platillo...

en ese momento el rubio Gremory revelo su platillo a los jueces...

-esto es... - dijo hisako algo desconcertada...

-Arroz al curry con bacalao y huevo.. - completo Kiba para que los jueces comenzaran a comerlo..

-Este arroz al curry con bacalao y huevo es una receta muy completa perfecta para servir como plato único..,. - alabo Shuri con un leve sonrojo mientras seguía comiendo el platillo de rubio..

-Podríamos acompañarlo con una salsa ligera de yogur para dar un toque fresco a los sabores del curry y finalizar la comida con buena fruta de temporada. - apoyo la castaña a su mejor amiga..

-tiene un buen aroma que te abre bastante el apetito - dijo Hisako..

-su sabor picante te hace querer comer mas, realmente no me esperaba que este chico preparara algo tan bueno - dijo Isami

-pero lo que mas destaca de este platillo es el bacalao que esta perfectamente cocinado - hablo Soe que no habia dicho ni una palabra desde que probo el primer platillo - buen trabajo muchacho...

-gracias honorables jueces - agradeció el rubio...

 ** _"bien es hora de mostrar la calificación que le dieron los jueces que es de...86 puntos"_** exclamo emocionada la Idol animando a muchas de la chicas que comenzaran a gritarle varios cumplidos al rubio...

la calificación no solo emociono a muchos si no tambien dejo consternados a varios ya que no esperaban que a kiba le dieran una calificación tan alta, los únicos que se mantenían tranquilos eran los miembros de la estrella polar ...

después de kiba paso koneko que preparo unos camarones al curry que fue bastante alabado por la matriarca Gremory e Himejima, también por los otros jueces Hisako, Isami y Soe, que al final le dieron 80 puntos, después ella siguió Marika que preparo un Udon con pollo al curry y al igual que koneko recibió 80 puntos, la siguiente fue yoshiko que logro obtener 83 puntos gracias a su platillo de carne de pato ahumado al curry pero se sintió frustrada ya que no pudo superar al siervo Gremory ...

(hasta ahora nadie ha podido superar a Kiba Yuuto, creo que es hora de cambiar eso) penso Yurisa con mucha seguridad mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaban los jueces esperando ...

 ** _"¡es hora del duelo que todos estaban esperando, la batalla entre las gemelas Yurisa y Sayuri Aldini!"_** grito la anfitriona para las gemelas dieran un paso al frente _**"empezaremos con la gemela menor Sayuri aldini"**_

-ire primero - dijo la gemela menor para presentar su platillo alos jueces que era...

-¡oh vaya es un fetuccini! - dijo shuri fascinada

-¡es un tipo de pasta, una de sus características más importantes es que es un fideo plano elaborado con huevo y harina. Generalmente se venden secos (en italiano: _asciutti_ ), aunque los de más calidad se suelen vender frescos, recién hechos a mano o, al menos, recién salidos de la máquina de hacer pasta.! - comento venelana

-tocino, pimientos y champiñones, se parece al espagueti napolitan japones, pero utilizo curry en vez de ketchup, ciertamente es fetuccini pero esto no es muy sorprendente... - comento Hisako algo decepcionada..

-ademas del curry no hay otra cosa que llame la atención... - dijo Soe

-que comience la degustacion - dijo Isami para comenzar a ingerir la pasta junto al resto de los jueces pero...

(¡¿qu-que es esto?! ¡¿de donde proviene este sabor?!, fue un golpe directo a mi cerebro) pensó venelana bastante sorprendida

(hizo caldo con pollo y falda de res, lo sazono con hinojo y cardamo verde...¡este curry maravilloso te cosquillea la nariz, cubre los gruesos fideos a la perfección! ..) dijo mentalmente Shuri mientras se deleitaba con la pasta..

-¿el ingrediente secreto sera la salsa de soja?...No..¡es tamari! - dijo Soe.. - se prepara mayoritariamente en la region de tokai , tiene un umami mas profundo que el de la salda de soja, su sabor es muy dulce y maduro...

-pero también siento un ligero sabor a queso - comento Hisako...

-les explicare, si ponen atención a la pasta podrán ver un corte transversal en los fideos... - pido sayuri para que los jueces hicieran lo que indico..

-¿qu-que es esto?..¡la pasta tiene 3 capaz! - hablo algo impresionada Hisako..

-las capaz exteriores tienen cúrcuma, mientras que en el interior tiene queso parmesano...- explico sayuri..

-ya veo esta profundidad es el resultado de la combinación del tamari con el queso parmesano - dijo Shuri ..

-sin embargo, con respecto al queso en la masa el calor de la cocción... - dijo venelana para por fin entender el secreto de la pasta (¡por eso tiene 3 capaz!. al dejarlo entre 2 capaz evito que saliera el queso derretido)

-el tamari le da incluso mas profundidad a la salsa de curry y al tragar, el sabor del queso parmesano da un ultimo golpe que recorre tu boca - alabo Hisako.. - (adobar el queso crema en salsa de soja es algo habitual, pero no sabia que el tamari y el queso parmesano harían tan buena pareja..-)

-la cocina japonesa e italiana alcanzaron un nuevo nivel de armonía, gracias a este platillo de curry - dijo shuri extasiada - Sayuri aldini eres una pionera en los horizontes del paladar...

-gracias por sus cumplidos honorables jueces... - agradeció la chica para que inmediatamente se mostrara su puntuación

(se nota que has crecido mucho como cocinera Sayuri chan, realmente preparaste un excelente platillo gracias a los conocimientos que obtuviste de Megumi y Nii chan, pero espero que haya sido lo suficiente como para superar a tu hermana) pensó Isami mientras ve como la gemela mayor que sonreia bastante confiada

 _ **"oh esto es increíble, los jueces le dieron 85 puntos..."**_ dijo la presentadora _**" bien ahora es el turno de Yurisa Aldini"**_ mientras observa como la rubia pone sus platillo enfrente de todos los jueces..

-esto ... - dijo Hisako algo incredula...

-¡pizza! - completaron el resto de los jueces..

-al parecer estas jovenes cocineras nos quieren consentir con comida Italiana - dijo Shuri...

-gracias al Aroma que desprende esta pizza, pude notar que tiene muchas de las especias que se usan para el curry - dijo Soe...

-veo una gran cantidad de vegetales y otros ingredientes dentro de esta pizza que me hacen desear querer probarla de inmediato - dijo Venelana

-creo que ya hablamos demasiado, comencemos a degustar - ordeno Hisako para tomar una rebana de su pizza y llevársela a la boca para que...- ¡MMMMMMMM ESTA DELICIOSA! - grito fascinada sorprendiendo a todo el publico por su reacción e incluso la misma Sayuri quedo sorprendida...

-la masa de esta pizza esta perfectamente dorado, esto la hace mas llamativa al paladar e incluso las especias te abren el apetito antes de comenzar a comerla... - dijo Soe...

-combino perfectamente el curry con la salsa de tomate y gracias a eso logro un sabor unico que te estimula el apetito, el solo comer una rebana de esta pizza no me dejara satisfecha, quiero seguir comiéndola por el resto de mi vida - dijo Shuri mientras tomaba otra rebana de pizza para devorarla con desesperación...

-pero lo que mas me desconcierta es que pudo lograr una sinfonía de sabores sin necesidad de usar algo de carne para la pízza - dijo venelana.. - ¿no me digas que es una pizza exclusivamente vegetariana?

-tiene razón es una pizza vegetariana, Prepare la masa tradicional con diferentes harinas (integrales, de garbanzo o espelta...), con especias, hierbas, añadiendo diferentes verduras como la coliflor, el brócoli y la zanahoria. De esta forma, conseguí que la base de su pizza vegetariana tenga un color diferente y un sabor muy especial. - explico sayuri - controle perfectamente los ingredientes que incluí en la receta y me asegure de que esta pizza vegetaria estuviera hecha con ingredientes naturales, sin conservantes ni aditivos.

-gracias a que no añadiste ni carne ni conservadores pudiste controlar la cantidad de sal a la perfección, también fue de gran ayuda el que solo usaras ingredientes frescos - dijo Isami

-asi es, si hubiera añadido algún ingrediente como salsa de tomate ya preparada, habría arruinado completamente el sabor al que deseaba llegar y no complacería sus paladares e incluso hubieran quedado insatisfechos - hablo Yurisa...

-buen platillo jovencita, tienes un enorme talento que podría abrirte el camino para que te conviertas en una excelente chef - alabo Soe..

-gracias a ti pequeña experimente un nuevo de sabor - Shuri

-sigue esforzándote para crear grandes platillos como esta pizza que nos preparaste - dijo venelana - si sigues así podría considerar el que trabajes para mi familia incluso antes de que te gradues...

-Gracias por la oferta pero yo ya tengo una meta que esta mas haya que el solo trabajar para el clan Gremory - respondió yurisa cortesmente haciendo enojar a venelana que no espero que una chica cualquiera la rechazara

 ** _"bien es hora de dar su calificación honorables jueces"_** pidio la anfitriona para que en la gran pantalla se mostrara **_"ooohhhh pero que es esto, le dieron 90 puntos, esto deja a Yurisa Aldini como la lider del grupo"_**

-haaaaa creo que me confié, bueno ya sera para la próxima que te superare onee chan - dijo Sayuri un poco desanimada mientras regresaba a su estacion de trabajo caminando al lado de su gemela...

-bueno diste lo mejor de ti y eso es lo que cuenta, aun que no superaste al siervo de Rias Gremory hiciste un gran trabajo - dijo Yurisa acariciando la cabeza de su hermana...

 _ **"ahora que sabemos quien fue la ganadora entre el duelo de hermanas Aldini es hora de que pase la siguiente participante"**_

en ese momento la Reina de Rias Gremory avanzo hacia los jueces mientras empuja un carrito donde lleva el platillo que preparo para la competencia, todos los varones presentes del lugar quedaron hipnotizados ya que la Reina de Rias Gremory movía sus caderas sensualmente mientras caminaba...

(fufufufufu es divertido ver como todos esos tontos se fijan en lo que jamas podrán poseer) pensó Akeno alegremente (jamas tendrán este cuerpo que le pertenece a Yukihira Issei por ley)

en cuanto la pelinegra llego con los jueces inmediatamente mostró su platillo...

(asi que esta chica es la Hija de Shuri Himejima) pensó seriamente Hisako mientras observa detenidamente a la pelinegra (es identica a su madre, solo espero que sea solo en lo físico y no sea igual de arrogante que ella)

-¿Himejima san que preparaste? - pregunto Hisako

-les prepare un doner kebab...

\- Ara, Ara – Dijo Shuri – Es interesante ver cómo nos presentas un platillo turco, tomado desde un perfil tan difícil como es la cocina vegana. Creo que eres consciente de que este platillo tiene como base la carne, Himejima-san – comento con una mirada entrecerrada

(Nota: Döner (en turco), el shawarma (del árabe شاورما) o gyros (en griego) es un plato tradicional turco comúnmente encontrado en Medio Oriente y regiones vecinas, y que consiste en finas láminas de carne de cordero, pollo o ternera cocinada en un asador vertical, generalmente consumido con un pan plano como pide o pita junto con verduras y otros acompañamientos. Sus versiones en dürüm u otras formas de fast food se han hecho populares en Europa como comida rápida, gracias a la influencia de emigrantes norteafricanos y turcos)

\- Espero que hayas hecho un trabajo a la altura de tu puesto – Dijo Venelana con bastante seriedad

\- Si, Himejima-okusan. Gremory-okusan – Respondió Akeno - Espero que les guste – comento cortésmente

\- Entonces, probemos – Dijo Venelana para cortarlo y dar un bocado, por lo que tuvieron un orgasmo

\- La salsa es tan cremosa por lo que deduzco que es de yogur vegetal – Comento Hisako - Pero el sabor es el que me dice que es vegano -

\- Mezcle el yogur con curry, en lugar de menta fresca, picada muy fina, sal de piedra, pimienta negra molida, zumo de limón y comino – Explico la [Reina] Gremory

\- Sazonaste bien las verduras – Comento Venelana – Usaste lima, aceite de oliva, salsa de soya y junto con una delicada vinagreta que tambien tiene curry –

\- En la vinagreta use zumo de limón, nata agria y un chorro de danshi de curry – Explico la hija de los Himejima

(Esa es una receta de Yukihira) Pensó Isami (Tal parece que Himejima-san realmente es devota a Yukihira, a un nivel bastante obsesivo como para enseñarle sus recetas a su hija)

\- El garbanzo fue hecho al estilo de la cocina peruana. La papa, cebolla, ajo y tomate están presentes pero no dañan el unami de la vinagreta – Dijo Soe

\- Finalmente agregaste la salsa de yogurt dándole un nuevo concep…- Dijo Venelana para ser interrumpida

\- No es verdad – Comento Isami – Interpretaste correctamente una receta hecha por el mismo [Dios de la Guerra]. Parece que la has ejecutado muy bien –

\- Si, es un homenaje a [Indra]-sama, mi modelo a seguir – Dijo la morena

 ** _*¡Esto es increible!*_** Exclamo la anfitriona ** _*¡Nuevamente se ve en [Toutsuki] un platillo del [Dios de la Guerra]! ¡Además del [Yakisoba Emperador]*_**

\- ¡¿Prepararon el [Yakisoba Emperador]?! – Exclamaron la castaña y la morena - ¡¿Cuándo?! –

 _ **"E-En el enfrentamiento entre Kuroka Toujou vs Issei Yukihira"**_

\- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! – Exclamaron las dos matriarcas decepcionadas - ¡Eso fue hace mucho! -

 ** _"b-bien, ahora honorables jueces den la calificación que obtuvo el platillo de la participante Himejima san"_** pidió algo nerviosa la anfitriona _**"¡pero que es esto, es imposible de creer la Reina de Rias Gremory obtuvo 92 puntos, esto la deja como la líder del grupo!"**_

todo el publico grito impresionado después de ver la calificación tan alta que obtuvo Akeno Himejima, pero no eran los unicos, las residentes de la estrella polar estaban en shock por esto...

-e-es imposible...¿como pudo obtener una calificación tan alta? - pregunto sayuri bastante desconcertada

-al parecer subestimamos a Himejima san, es mejor cocinera de lo que aparenta, hay que tener cuidado con ella - recomendo Marika

-tienes razón, creo que tendremos una rival dificil de vencer durante los cuartos de final... - dijo Yurisa seriamente mientras observa a la Reina Gremory pasando al lado de ella..

 ** _"es hora de continuar con el espectáculo después de haber visto esa grande demostración de talento, asi que por favor pase la siguiente"_** \- exclamo emocionada la anfitriona para que inmediatamente Nathaly Kurokiba pasara con mucha alegria y fuera directamente con los jueces donde les presento su platillo...

-se nota que tienes un buen humor jovencita - comento venelana

-bueno es natural, después de todo hice el mejor platillo de la competencia que me va asegurar el primer puesto de las preliminares - comento alegremente la albina haciendo enojar un poco a Shuri...

-espero que tu platillo sepa también como presumes jovencita, me desagrada la gente que presume demasiado y solo son puras palabras - dijo shuri con una sonrisa pero era notorio su enojo..

-claro que sabrá bien y no solo estoy segura que obtendré el primer puesto en cuanto lo prueben, asi que por favor sean libres de degustar mi raita de pollo al curry y suspiro invertido cuando quieran - respondió la albina con alegría...

-¿raita? - pregunto sayuri..

-es una salsa típica de la cocina india, que se emplea como condimento. En algunas ocasiones es una especie de ensalada y/o entrante de otros platos de la comida india.- respondió marika - La salsa tiene el yogur como base y se suele usar como salsa para mojar otros alimentos. El yogur de esta salsa se aliña con cilantro, comino, hojas de menta, pimienta de cayena u otras hierbas y especias. Los vegetales tales como el pepino y las cebollas se mezclan en la salsa. Un ingrediente clave en la elaboración de la raita es la mostaza en polvo. En realidad, la palabra hindi para mostaza es _rai_. El efecto que hace el raita sobre el paladar es refrescante. Es de uso común en diferentes platos de la cocina India.

-interesante - comento Yurisa - pero conociendo a Nathaly, lo mas seguro es que haya preparado algo extravagante que deje impresionados a todos... - dijo para que en ese momento...

-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - gimió Shuri después de haber probado el platillo de nathy que tenia una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro..

pero shuri no era la que estaba complacida con el platillo, Soe, Hisako, Isami y Venelana estaban de la misma manera, esto sorprendiendo bastante a todos los espectadores e incluso a la misma Akeno, ya que ni siquiera ella haba logrado una reacción tan fuerte en los jueces con su platillo..

-Kurokiba san, nos podrías decir como preparaste tan magnifico platillo - pidio Hisako que intentaba disimular su sonrojo..

-por supuesto chef Arato, primero realice un almíbar para el raita que después refrigere, una vez frió agregue yogur, menta, cilantro, pepinillo, luego lo procese, lamine, agregue claras, lo lleve al sifón y después lo lleve al refrigerador donde estuvo unas horas, una vez frió le puse nitrógeno liquido y lo saque cuando finalmente estaba duro.. - explico la albina - con el pollo lo cocine perfectamente, hice una salsa con la crema y el curry, al final lo procese he hice un pasta...

(ahora veo que aprendió bastante de su madre Alice, eso me alegra y me aterra a la vez, en verdad no pensé que esta chica tuviera semejante talento para la cocina) pensó Hisako seriamente para luego observar a Shuri que se veía bastante frustrada (a Himejima san le cuesta reconocer que esta chica es mas hábil que su hija, bueno es natural que sea mas hábil después de todo es una Nakiri, es prima de Issei sama como sobrina de Erina sama e Hija de Alice Nakiri y lo mejor es nieta de Soe Nakiri sama)

 ** _"es hora de revelar la calificación que dieron los jueces al platillo de Nathay Kurokiba"_ **dijo la anfitriona para que inmediatamente la calificación apareciera en la gran pantalla, en cuanto se revelo dejo a todos el publico mudo... **_"I-Imposible 94 puntos, s-supero la calificación de Akeno sama"_** comento sorprendida

-haaaa que mal yo quería llegar a los 100 puntos, pero bueno lo importante es que soy la 1# del bloque B - comento Nathy para regresar a su lugar, pero antes de de lograr hacerlo se encontró en el camino a la Reina Gremory que mostraba un rostro muy enojado...

-¡Nathaly Kurokiba esto no ha acabado, juro que haré que te doblegues ante mi la siguiente vez que nos encontremos, no tendré piedad!...

-ja...pobre ingenua, ni siquiera tienes lo suficiente como para hacerme frente, asi que mejor estés preparada Himejima ya que iré con todo para aplastarte.. - respondió Nathy a la pelinegra que solo la miraba de una forma amenazante para que esta se acerque al oido de la Himejima - Puede que hayas utilizado una receta de mi tio, pero solo fue una burda imitación. A menos que hagas algo al nivel de lo que hace el [Dios de la Guerra], nunca me venceras - para irse como si nada dejando consternada a Akeno

 _ **"¡esto no podria ser mejor, Nathaly kurokiba en primer lugar, seguida por Akeno Himejima sama, Yurisa Aldini y por ultimo pero no menos importante Kiba Yuuto!"**_ \- dijo la anfitriona bastante emocionada - _**¡con esto cerramos el Bloque ...!** _\- pero fue interrumpida por cierta rubia que se acerco tímidamente..

-D-Disculpen - interrumpió Asia - a-aun no han probado mi curry

*esa torpe todavía sigue aquí*

*¿como dejaron que alguien como ella participara en algo tan importante como la [Elección de otoño]?*

*esa chica solo da lastima, no puedo creer que aun no la hayan corrido de Totsuki*

varios comentarios hirientes y ofensivos hacia Asia comenzaron a escucharse en todo lugar, e incluso la misma anfitriona le daba una mirada asesina por haberla interrumpido..

-¡p-perdon, no quise interrumpir, es que yo solo...! - dijo Asia bastante nerviosa pero...

*¡No dejes que esos idiotas perdedores te intimiden!*

*¡¿C-Como nos acaban de llamar?!*

*¡¿Quienes fueron?!* Pregunto una alumna del publico enojada para ver a las hermanas en el camino hacia los jueces

-¡tu puedes Asia, muestra de que estas hecha! - grito Sayuri apoyando a la rubia...

-¡no te dejes intimidar, muestra que tu tambien eres una gran cocinera! - grito Yurisa de la misma forma..

-Yurisa chan, Sayuri chan - dijo la rubia en voz baja aun que estaba sorprendida por el repentino apoyo de las gemelas Aldini...

-¡no defraudes a mi madre que te enseño todo lo que sabe de cocina! - seguía gritando yurisa intentando animar Asia que seguia sorprendida

-¡demuestra que eres la orgullosa aprendiz Tadokoro Megumi, pero principalmente muestrale a tus padres que puedes ser la mejor cocinera! - grito Sayuri sorprendiendo a todos los presentes a excepción de Hisako, Isami que recibió muchas miradas y Soe que solo veia detenidamente a la rubia..

 ** _"¡esto es increíble, acabamos de escuchar algo único, Asia Argento es aprendiz de la [Miko de la Hospitalidad], la Chef Tadokoro, miembro de la generación de las joyas de la corona!"_** dijo la anfitriona bastante sorprendida aun que por debajo aun seguía enojada con la rubia...

Los presentes que la insultaba, callaron. Puesto que si era cierto, habian subestimado todo este tiempo a la rubia o esta les habia visto la cara de idiotas a todos e incluso a los maestros

después de que se diera a conocer la relación que tiene Asia con la madre de las gemelas Aldini inmediatamente paso para que su platillo fuese evaluado..

-Ara Ara .. no me esperaba que Megumi-senpai tuviera una alumna, es algo sorprendente pero eso no influirá en mi juicio sobre tu platillo.. - dijo Shuri seriamente puesto que ella respetaba mucho a la [Miko de la Hospitalidad]

-ahora que te veo, me recuerdas un poco a Tadokoro senpai, igual de tímida y fácil de intimidar - comento Venelana - solo espero que al ser su alumna tengas un sazón tan bueno como el de ella... - asustando a la rubia..

-Asia chan, hace tiempo que no nos hemos visto, me alegra ver que te encuentras bien.. - dijo Isami...

-s-si chef Isami, igual a mi me da gusto verlo...- Dijo la mencionada

Tambien se sorprendieron los alumnos de saber que como conocia a uno de los mas famosos chefs italianos del mundo como era el [Hitman de la Cocina Italiana]

-bueno creo que ya hablamos mucho, nos podríamos mostrar el platillo que preparaste Argento-san - comento Hisako para que la rubia asintiera y mostrara su platillo..

-les prepare lasaña verde de pollo al curry, e-espero que lo disfruten...

en ese momento todos los jueces comenzaran a degustar la pasta preparada por la rubia

-¡fuaaaaaaaa eso esta mejor!...

-este platillo me recuerda ese calor que solo un hogar puede proporcionar...

-ya tenia tiempo que no probaba un platillo que tuviera tanta calidez en su interior, ya veo por que preparaste una lasaña..

Venelana, Shuri y Hisako mostraron un rostro bastante relajado pero con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas..

-lo que mas destaca de este platillo es lo blandas que están las verduras - dijo Hisako

-la lasaña en algunos lugares se lo prepara con dos tipos de salsas, como la de carne molida con salsa de tomate y salsa blanca, pero esta chica solo uso una salsa pero añadio leche de coco para darle una gran profundidad al sabor, e incluso le añadio uvas pasas - comento Venelana..

-el sabor de esta lasaña están adictivo - dijo shuri

-tambien puedo ver que usaste la cantidad correcta de especias en esta lasaña para no hacerla tan pesada...

-a-asi es chef Isami...

-ahora veo lo que me dijo mi yerno de ti es cierto - hablo Soe repentinamente

\- ¿Yerno? - Pregunto la rubia

\- Ryou Kurokiba-kun -

-¡¿el chef kurokiba le hablo de mi?!...

-si, me dijo que conoció a una cocinera algo torpe que le recordaba a una de sus conocidas durante la concentración infernal en el Resort Totsuki - explico Soe - no solo en la torpeza o en la forma de hablar eres idéntica a ella, si no que también puedes transmitir una calidez en tus platillos que son capaces de calentar el corazón de las personas, algo que muy pocos logran...

-tu cocina es muy cálida, tanto que me hiciste recordar los años en que viví en la estrella polar junto a mis amigos, que en aquel entonces eran mi familia junto a erina sama, te lo agradezco - Dijo Hisako con una sonrisa

-independientemente de que calificación te demos o si pasas o no a la siguiente fase de la [Elección de otoño], puedes estar segura que cada uno de nosotros te hemos reconocido como una excelente cocinera, que puede llegar muy lejos si se lo propone... - Dijo Isami

Asia quedo muy sorprendida después de escuchar las palabras de Soe, Isami y Hisako, por primera vez en su vida alguien que no era sus padres, Issei, Megumi o las hermanas Aldini la felicitaba por cocinar algo excelente

\- Pequeña, creo que esos idiotas que te insultaron como aquella chica anfitriona que se molesto contigo por que la interrumpiste...les has cerrado la boca - Dijo Shuri dejando frustrados a los presentes

\- A partir de ahora, no dejes de cocinar como lo haces, tan solo ten confianza en ti misma. Es un consejo que hace años me dio Takodoro-senpai cuando participe en mi primera [Elección de otoño] y me encontraba nerviosa - Dijo Venelana con una pequeña sonrisa

 ** _"es hora de mostrar la calificación que le dieron los jueces que es de...¡85 puntos, empato con Sayuri Aldini!"_**

Los alumnos no sabían que decir, realmente la rubia demostró su valía, si bien no clasifico...desde ahora, no había nadie que le dijera que era un fracaso. Si lo hacia, era un idiota que no vio la [Elección de otoño]

-¡bien hecho Asia chan! - exclamo Sayuri que corrió hacia Asia para abrazarla..

-no calificaste a la siguiente fase de la competencia, pero conseguiste una buena calificación que es digna de alabarse y demuestra que has avanzado mucho... - felicito Yurisa

-G-Gracias Sayuri san, Yurisa san, pero no lo hubiera logrado esto si no hubiera conocido a Ise san, gracias a el me di el valor para seguir avanzando - explico la rubia - aun que también a que ustedes me dieron ánimos y siempre les estaré agradecida por eso...

-no tienes por que agradecer, onee chan y yo siempre estaremos apoyándote, después de todo eres nuestra amiga..

las 3 chicas italianas platicaban alegremente después de haber terminado su participación en las preliminares de la [Elección de otoño] mientras eran observadas por Isami y Hisako, por otro lado Venelana y shuri se retiraron...

-tus sobrinas mejoraron desde las ultima vez que las vi, Isami san...

-lo se, pero avanzaron mas de lo que esperaba, creo que se debe a la influencia del hijo Yukihira y Nakiri...

-tienes razón, pero no solo en ellas, Issei sama esta influyendo mucho en nuestros hijos e incluso en toda la gente que lo rodea, eso me confirma que es el indicado para tomar la responsabilidad de ser el que guié al totsuki a nuevas eras doradas...¿no lo cree asi Soe sama?...

-si, es como mi padre dijo antes de morir, ese muchacho sera alguien grande, pero no solo el todos los que viven en la estrella polar también lo serán y ayudaran a mi sobrino en su gran tarea. Pero habrá de enfrentar una prueba de fuego...

\- ¿Prueba de fuego? - Pregunto Isami

\- Si, tendrá que enfrentar la oscuridad que una vez enfrentaron sus padres - Respondió Soe

\- ¡¿No me diga que...?! - Exclamo Hisako impactada al darse una idea de lo que hablaba el veterano

\- Sera el punto de quiebre para saber si Ise-kun es digno o no de ser el heredero de clan Nakiri... - explico Soe dejando sorprendida a Hisako

(¿me pregunto como le estará yendo a Yuu kun e Issei sama en este momento?) pensó Hisako algo preocupada

\- Hall A - mientras tanto...

Todo el lugar se encontraba en absoluto silencio, esto era debido a que las jueces que habían evaluado los platillos de varios participantes dieron una puntuación de cero puntos a cada uno ...

-al parecer las jueces de nuestro grupo son mas duras de lo que aparentan, aun que no debo sorprenderme, después de todo una de ellas es yuuki y conociéndola no dejara tan fácil el pasar a la siguiente fase de la elección - comento Issei que estaba mas serio de lo normal..

-ahora mas que nunca debemos demostrar que no hemos perdido el tiempo y también dejar el nombre de la estrella polar en alto - dijo Yuuji...

 _ **"ya han pasado mas de la mitad de los participantes y ninguno ha logrado conseguir mas de 5 puntos, al parecer las jueces son mas duras de lo que parecen, esperemos que esta mala racha sea momentánea y por fin haga aparición un platillo delicioso que convenza nuestras jueces"**_ dijo Asuka kawashima que es la presentadora del grupo A ** _"bien pase el siguiente por favor"_**

en ese momento la heredera del clan mito dio un paso al frente para ser evaluada por las temibles jueces...

-¿que nos preparaste mito san? - pregunto Ryouko con una sonrisa suave a la gal que se veía muy confiada..

-les prepare esto - dijo Riko revelando su platillo que era... - Carne de cerdo al curry con fideos...

-ho ho, si que se ve muy sabroso...

-no solo se ve delicioso si no también esta delicioso chef Miyoko...

-Ara, creo que te estas confiando demasiado Mito san, pero debo reconocer que tu platillo desprende un aroma exquisito que me abre el apetito.. - dijo Yuuki

-tu platillo se ve muy lindo Rikonyan - alabo momo - es digno de contemplar, pero por desgracia nos estamos aqui para solo observar, si no para juzgar y definir a los mejores cocineros de esta competencia ...

-tienes razón, es mejor que dejemos de hablar y comencemos a degustar - pidio Ikumi para que las otras jueces asintieran y comenzaran a probar el platillo...

-¡wow esta delicioso! - exclamo ryouko impresionada sorprendiendo a la audiencia - ¡el tocino a pesar de que esta crujiente y tiene bastante grasa es fácil de digerir!...

-por otro lado los cubos de carne de cerdo, esta muy bien cocinados como condimentados, aparte cuando lo comes pareciera que este se derritiera en la boca dando una sensación muy agradable al paladar... - comento Ikumi

-es la primera vez que pruebo cerdo bañado en crema de coco y queso crema, realmente me gusto mucho el como preparaste este platillo jovencita - felicito miyoko..

-pero lo que mas destaca de este platillo es la pimienta roja molida (de Cayena) da un toque único al platillo, felicidades mito san - dijo yuuki de la misma manera que miyoko -

-Gracias por sus cumplidos honorables jueces, realmente es un honor recibirlos - dijo Riko haciendo una pequeña reverencia..

 ** _"bien es hora de revelar la calificación que le dieron nuestras jueces al platillo de Mito san que es de... ¡84 puntos, con esto rompemos la mala racha, esperemos que los otros participantes sigan con estas calificaciones!"_**

-tu hija es una excelente cocinera, pero tienes que enseñarle un poco de humildad- comento Ryouko a Ikumi..

-tienes razón, pero por esta vez lo dejare pasar ya que avanzo como cocinera y eso me alegra...

-con esto compruebo que estos mocosos no han perdido el tiempo, pero estoy hablando demás ya que a lo mejor puedo equivocarme...

-es cierto yuuki, pero por otro lado estoy ansiosa de saber que habrá preparado el hijo de Erina y Yukihira, sera la primera vez que probare la cocina de mi futuro hijo... - hablo Ryouko

\- Tienes razón, todas las presentes esperamos eso, después de todo no solo es hijo de Erina-cchi. Pero con saber quién es su madre, la vara es muy alta para él - Dijo la matrona del dormitorio estrella polar seriamente

\- Si es el hijo de Erina-sama y Yukihira, debemos evaluarlo como si fuera un chef de 3° año, como minimo – Dijo Ikumi

\- La cocina de ellos dos es legendaria, así que tiene mucho peso ser el hijo de la [Lengua de Dios]. Incluso sin ser [Consejero], su credibilidad es elevada y la expectativa es aún mas - Dijo Miyoko mientras que Akanegakubo veía al castaño rojizo. Puesto que realmente se parecía a su madre, en lo apuesto y lindo pero tenia ese espíritu de batalla de su padre que le gano su respeto

\- Veamos que tienes para mi, hijo de Erina-nyan - Dijo la peli morada desafiantemente

\- Cambiando de tema - Dijo la gal mayor - ¿Como que tu futuro hijo? ¿Desde cuando puedes decir eso? - pregunto molesta

\- Ara, ¿no lo sabias? - Pregunto la peli purpura "inocentemente" - Kyouka-chan e Ise-kun son muy cercanos e incluso ella duerme desnuda con él. Si sigue asi, pronto ellos me darán una adorable nieta o un lindo nieto. Por fin mi hermosa niña a aprendido las maravillas de ser mujer - mientras se limpia las lagrimas con un pañuelo de quien sabe donde saco, esto provoco un shock en las chicas, la envidia de los varones que sacaban espuma de su boca como la cara roja como metal caliente de la mencionada que recién llegaba al lugar

\- Sigue soñando, Riko es una belleza como lo fue su madre cuando estuvo en Toutsuki, estoy segura que ella cautivara el corazón del hijo de Erina-sama. Y podre consentir al pequeño retoño de mi nena - Dijo Ikumi arrogantemente - (Espero que mi hija haga lo mismo que la hija de Sakaki) - pensó ligeramente preocupada mientras mira a su descendiente

(Genial, conozco esa mirada, me va a obligar a dormir desnuda con Yukihira. Bueno no es como si me molestara el hacerlo) Penso Riko sonrojada

\- Con lo que te dije antes, debes hacerte a la idea de que Ise-kun es mi futuro hijo como el lider del clan Nakiri y el clan Isshiki - Dijo Ryoukou

\- ¡Eso lo veremos! ¡La vencedora sera mi hija!..

\- Ryou-nyan, Mikumi-nyan – Dijo Akanegakubo mientras que el gato llamado Bucchi se mostraba molesto con una vena en su frente – Por favor que alguien las detenga -

En ese momento ambas se pararon mientras tenían sus frente y pechos pegados, haciendo que los chicos babeen como idiotas hasta que...

\- Suficiente - Dijo Yuuki separandolas mientras que las baja al suelo - Si siguen asi no podremos continuar y no probaremos el platillo de Yukihira. Houjou, ayúdame..

\- Si, Si - Dijo la mencionada mientras que se lleva a la milf bronceada a un lado y Yuuki a su mejor amiga.

Después de eso tuvieron que cambiar los lugares. Momo en medio, Yuuki y Miyoko a sus lados como Ryoukou e Ikumi en los extremos mientras siguen su guerra de miradas

\- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto? - Se pregunto Issei en voz baja confundido mientras tiene una ceja arqueada y pone una mano detras de su cabeza, por otro lado un chico de aspecto andrógino que tiene alrededor de la misma edad de Koneko y Kuroka con el cabello rubio platino y ojos de color rojo vestido con un traje de chef color rosa paso para ser evaluado por las jueces después de ser llamado por la anfitriona del lugar, pasando por un lado de la heredera del clan mito...

(ja, siento lastima por ese chico con aspecto de niña, va ser destrozado por las jueces) pensó Riko menospreciando a la persona que paso junto a ella hasta que después de unos momentos pasara algo que ni el mismo Issei se esperaba...

-felicidades muchacho, a pesar de tu apariencia tímida y algo femenina, creaste un platillo delicioso - alabo Yuuki repentinamente dejando mudos a los miembros de la estrella polar

-tus Chuletas de cerdo al curry a pesar de que es un plato muy sencillo y fácil de preparar, puedo decir que es tremendamente rico y jugoso, además la salsa que le agregaste le aporta a las chuletas un sabor maravilloso. - felicito miyoko

-Estas chuletas de cerdo al curry es un plato perfecto para disfrutar en un almuerzo, seria ideal el acompañarlo con un poco de arroz o incluso con patatas, ya sean fritas o cocidas, también quedarían bien, creaste un platillo lindo al igual que tu pequeño - dijo Momo para que inmediatamente todas dieran su calificación..

 ** _"¡ooooooooh le dieron 86 puntos! el platillo de Vladi kun supero al de Mito san que habia recibido 84 puntos!"_ **exclamo impresionada la anfitriona mientras que el mencionado estaba sonrojado pero bastante nervioso...

-¡pero que demonios supero mi platillo! ¡¿como es posible?! - se pregunto Riko bastante alterada...

-Su nombre es Gasper Vladi, es un [Alfil] de Rias Gremory, a pesar de que es un cobarde y un introvertido, que le gusta usar ropa femenina, alegando que la ropa de las chicas es muy linda y casi no sale de su habitación que se le asigno en la mansión Gremory solo para ir a clase, podria decirse que es un excelente cocinero, bueno al menos cuando se lo propone - explico Kuroka a la Gal que estaba estupefacta de haber sido superada - se que no lo parece pero ese chico es capaz de cocinar platillos exquisitos...

-vaya no me esperaba que la fastidiosa de Rias Gremory tuviera un cocinero de semejante talla entre sus siervos, al parecer subestime un poco a su grupo - comento Issei para que todos asintieran.. - ahora estoy un poco mas interesado en saber que tipos de cocineros trabajan para ella..

 ** _"poco a poco las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes en este lugar, ojala y continuemos con esta racha que esta emocionando a todos, bien pase el siguiente por favor"_**

En ese momento paso saji que presento su platillo a las temibles jueces, era Sopa de calabaza y jengibre que le fascino a las 5 jueces, ya que era bastante ligera pero a la vez muy dulce, gracias a esto las 5 jueces le otorgaron una puntuación de 85 puntos, después de que el rubio fuese juzgado y calificado por las jueces, inmediatamente paso su novia que se mostraba una tranquilidad que impresiono a muchos ya que estaba siendo abucheada por las siervas de Sona sitri que no se encontraba en el lugar en este momento..

-Hola Hanakai san...¿que clase de platillo preparaste hoy? - pregunto Yuuki...

-podria decirse que algo diferente a lo que han probado hasta el momento - declaro la peliblanca bastante misteriosa...

-jojo, vaya chica, has logrado despertar mi curiosidad y un poco mi apetito, asi que por favor muéstranos tu platillo - pidio Ryuoko amablemente para que la peliblanca asintiera y revelara...

-es cierto es la primera vez que veo un platillo asi - dijo miyoko

-¿que es esto? - pregunto Akanegakubo

-es algo personal que me gusta llamar Pollo al curry con piña y manzana - presento Momo - comiencen a comerlo cuando gusten honorables jueces... - pidio cortesmente la peliblanca para que las jueces comenzaran a comer y abrieran los ojos bastante impresionadas..

-¡exquisito! ¡es la primera vez que pruebo algo asi! - exclamo houjo fascinada -¡es dulce y salado fascinate!..

-este pollo al curry con piña y manzana es una receta perfecta para aquellos que quieran introducirse poco a poco en el mundo de la gastronomía hindú, es digno de estar en un restaurante Gourmet - felicito Ryouko

\- Su combinación de dulce y salado ofrece un cóctel francamente sorprendente para cualquier comensal, si pudiera lo acompañaría con un poco de arroz hervido o con el tradicional pan naan, un pan hindú elaborado con harina de trigo y levadura.- declaro Akanegakubo mientras seguía comiendo el platillo

-puedo detectar un ligero toque de yogur, supongo que fue para contrarrestar lo pesado de las especias y hacer que combinara perfectamente con lo dulce de la piña y manzana..

-asi es chef Yoshino, si no lo hubiese agregado el sabor seria tan intenso que no podría comerse..

-puedo comprobar que se trata de una receta muy completa y original, en la que la combinación de sabores entre lo dulce y lo salado es exquisita. Si se quiere sorprender con un plato novedoso y diferente, este es el indicado para hacerlo..

-Gracias chef Akanegakubo...

-hey pequeña...¿no te gustaría trabajar en mi restaurante?, si eres capaz de crear platillos tan originales ahora que solo eres una simple estudiante, no me quiero imaginar que eres capaz de hacer si te meto en mi cocina...

-lo siento chef Houjo, pero tendré que declinar su oferta, ya que mi único objetivo es que después de graduarme de totsuki, es casarme con Gen chan para luego abrir nuestro propio restaurante donde mi único compañero sera el... - rechazo momo amablemente desanimando a la Dragón furiosa, por otro lado saji se encontraba completamente sonrojado

 ** _"es hora de mostrar la calificación que se le dio a Hanakai san que es de ...¡87 puntos, supero Vladi kun, esto la deja como la lider del grupo A!"_**

Luego de mostrar la calificación Momo la siguiente pasar fue Yuuma que hizo un huevo al curry que le dio 80 puntos, esto la frustro demasiado y desanimo pero cambio su actitud cuando Issei la felicito por su esfuerzo, el siguiente fue zenjiro que al igual que su hermana Marika preparo un udon con Curry pero acompañado con una gran cantidad de vegetales asados que le dieron un toque único a su platillo, gracias a eso obtuvo 83 puntos...

Palco Vip - mientras tanto..

-al parecer subestime a ese grupo de inútiles que viven en la estrella polar - comento Rias un poco enojada - aun que casi ninguno de ellos a logrado superar a Gasper, eso me da gusto por que si siguen asi las cosas, sera mi 3° siervo que califica a la siguiente fase de la [Elección de Otoño], por cierto gracias por informarme que Yuuto y Akeno calificaron Grayfia Onee sama ...

-tienes razón Gremory san, pero recuerda que aun faltan cocineros por ser evaluados y entre ellos esta su ex-peón Kuroka Toujo...

-Odio admitirlo pero Kuroka siempre ha sido una cocinera bastante hábil junto con Koneko, para mi fue una suerte el lograr reclutarlas cuando las conocí en secundaria, ambas habían logrado ser excelentes siervas que le dieron mucho prestigio a mi nombre hasta ese unos meses atrás donde Kuroka me decepciono al no lograr derrotar a Ise para así volverlo mi siervo, bueno aun que en ese entonces no sabia que era el hijo Erina sama, si lo hubiera sabido no me habría detenido hasta convertirlo en mi prometido y creo que actualmente yo llevaría en mi vientre el fruto de nuestro amor...

-Gremory san, es muy joven como para pensar en cosas como el ser madre, recuerde que usted se convertirá en la siguiente líder del clan Gremory y ser madre a una edad tan temprana representaría un problema para los planes que tienen sus padres para usted...

-en eso te equivocas Grayfia san, si mi hija logra casarse lo antes posible con el hijo de la [Lengua de Dios] y me dan un adorable nieta o nieto, sera muy beneficioso para el clan Gremory, ya que no solo el futuro líder del clan Nakiri pasara a ser parte de nuestra familia si no que también obtendremos los genes supremos de ese clan y asi obtendremos un mayor prestigio en nuestros hoteles y restaurantes que nos posicionara como los numero 1 nivel mundial... - declaro venelana de forma arrogante que recién llegaba al lugar..

Grayfia ya no pudo decir nada después de que su suegra llegase al lugar, aun que estaba un poco de acuerdo con ella, ya que si pasaba todo lo que decía su venganza de ambas contra la [Lengua de Dios] se cumpliría...

Hall A

Kuroka por fin se encontraba enfrente de las temibles jueces que la veían seriamente..

-Kurokyan ¿verdad? - dijo Momo - has crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi, espero que no solo hayas crecido en lo físico y si no tambien en tus habilidades, seria muy decepcionante el que la aprendiz de un viejo amigo y hermana de mi aprendiz resultara ser un fraude..

-chef Akanegakubo, no debe preocuparse le aseguro que estara mas que complacida con mi platillo, pero no solo usted si no cada una de ustedes honorables Jueces - declaro la pelinegra muy segura para luego presentar su platillo a las jueces que quedaron un poco decepcionadas al verlo...

-¡¿un emparedado?! - dijo Yuuki

-esto no solo es simple si no también decepcionante, creo que esta chica se esta burlando de nosotras... - comento Ikumi... - jovencita creo que no has entendido que esto no es un juego, si no una competencia seria..

-lo se, pero antes que digan algo mas chef Mito por prueben mi emparedado de pescado al curry y veran que tomo esta competencia mas enserio de lo que creen.. - pidio la pelinegra para que las jueces tomaran el emparedado y comenzaran a comerlo...

-¡esta delicioso! - exclamo yuuki

-¡puedo sentir el sabor del mar recorriendo todo mi cuerpo y me hace sentir como si estuviera en una playa! - declaro Ryouko

-normalmente los emparedados pueden ser muy sencillos, pero esta chica activo su imaginación y logro que su platillo tuviera un sabor muy atractivo que lo lleva fuera de lo normal... - dijo Momo mientras disfrutaba su emparedado

-no solo tiene un gran sabor si no tambien una textura espectacular que lo hace atractivo - elogio Houjo - toujo san nos podrías decir como preparaste este platillo..

-por su puesto, el filete de pescado lo puse en un refractario y lo sazone con jugo del limón, finas hierbas, sal y pimienta, esto le dio su sabor profundo, luego mezcle harina con varias especias de curry, después lo empanice con esta mezcla y lo puse a freír en aceite de oliva, al final lo aderece con salsa tartara...

-ahora entiendo por que sabe tan bien y me confirma que tienes un gran talento jovencita... - felicito Yuuki

-creaste algo delicioso que quedaría perfecto con Una copa de vino blanco seco bien frió para aprovechar al máximo este emparedado... - dijo Ikumi - Me disculpo por mi comentario anterior..

-Gracias por sus cumplidos señoras jueces - agradecio Kuroka

 _ **"descubramos que calificación recibió Toujo san"**_ dijo la anfitriona ** _"recibió..¡90 puntos!...esto la deja como nueva lider del grupo A"_**

\- Sala VIP -

Las 3 Gremorys se quedaron impresionadas de ver ese resultado mientras que la pelirroja soporto las ganas de hacer un berrinche como Grayfia y Venelana se pusieron muy serias

\- Parece que esa niña es mejor de lo que pensamos, creo que no esperaba menos de aquellos que viven en estrella polar - Dijo la castaña con un tono bastante agrio

A pesar de haber sido residente de ese lugar, Venelana le tenia cierto resentimiento a Estrella Polar como a sus senpais de ese lugar

\- Pensar que Toujou-san avanzaría a tal nivel - Dijo Grayfia realmente sorprendida por que si recordaba, en el tiempo en que conoció la Toujou mayor, jamas tomo esa clase de riesgos - (Seguramente fue por influencia de Issei Yukihira) - por que habia hecho un cambio un tanto extraño en su cuñada

(Maldición) Penso la pelirroja que se encontraba molesta y frustrada por que ella no mostró jamas ese nivel en el tiempo que era su sierva y con tan solo vivir en estrella polar unos meses, dio ese salto de nivel culinario (Jamas imagine que Kuroka pudiera mostrar esa clase de cocina) mientras aprieta sus puños encajándose un poco sus uñas

de regreso al Hall A

-ya casi han pasado la mayoria de estos chicos, que han demostrado de lo que estan hechos...

-asi es yuuki, pero ahora solo quedan 3 y son los actores principales de esta competencia, lo mejor es que ellos descendientes de aquellos que fueron y son rivales hasta la actualidad - dijo Ryouko seriamente - sera una batalla que dejara solo a uno a la cabeza o puede que me equivoque y sea un triple empate, aun que todo puede pasar... - declaro para que las otras 2 asintieran

-sera interesante ver como se desarrolla esta competencia a partir de aquí - dijo Houjo con una sonrisa pero sin apartar su mirada del castaño rojizo...

-creo que sera un problema si sigues viendo de esa manera al hijo de Erina-cchi -comento yuki repentinamente - aparte eres muchos años mas grande que el y no se si lo sepas pero muchas de las chicas de la estrella polar como algunas consejeras y herederas de clanes afiliados a los Gremory estan interesadas en ese chico..

-lo se y eso hace que me interese mas por el - dijo la Dragon furiosa mientras se relamia los labios

\- Parece que aun no superas que Soma te dejara por Erina-cchi - Dijo la peli ambar - Perdón, perdón - al ver como Houjou se deprime, puesto que siempre es sensible al tema

sin que se dieran cuenta y fuera llamado, Kyou ya se encontraba parado enfrente de las 5 jueces e incluso ya puesto su platillo enfrente de llas para que lo comenzaran a comer...

(¿en que momento llego ese muchacho hasta aquí?) pensó Ikumi algo sorprendida al ver a kyou..

(asi que este es uno de los hijos de kurokiba y Nakiri Alice) comento houjo mentalmente mientras observaba detenidamente a Kyou que mostraba una expresión aburrida (es idéntico a su padre)

(a pesar de estamos en una competencia importante no cambia en lo mas mínimo su expresión, se nota que es el hijo de kurokiba kun) pensó Ryouko

(el primer actor ha hecho aparición, veamos que preparaste mocoso) dijo Yuuki mentalmente...

-kyounyan...¿que nos preparaste? - pregunto Momo mientras observa al joven cocinero que no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo por la mirada penetrante de la chef...

-les prepare esto - dijo Kyou algo aburrido revelando su platillo - langostinos con crema de cacahuetes al curry...

-¿langostinos con crema de cacahuetes al curry?, suena ha algo que fue hecho de improviso - dijo Houjo

-no lo es, en cuanto lo pruebe chef houjo no podrá detenerse hasta acabarse mi platillo por completo, pero no solo usted lo harán todas las jueces...

-jojo, espero que no me mientas...por que si es asi yo misma me encargare de que no vuelvas a cocinar en toda tu vida - amenazo Miyoko para probar el platillo junto con las otras jueces, en cuanto probaron su primer bocado las 5 jueces comenzaron a comerlo desesperadamente..

(¡¿que demonios es esto?!, ¡esta exquisito!, no se compara en lo mas mínimo con los platillos que hemos probado hasta ahora) pensó Houjo mientras devora el platillo de kyiu que poco a poco mostraba una sonrisa..

(¡Se nota que es el hijo de kurokiba, este platillo tiene un sabor feroz que lo hace único!) penso ikumi

-¡tu platillo tiene un olor increíble!, pero no solo eso... tiene un picor que me gusta mucho - dijo Yuuki - ¿que fue lo que usaste para darle este picor?

-use guindilla para darle su sabor y para el aroma use un poco de aceite de sésamo, aun que también lo que de el aroma tan fuerte es el arroz basmati que serví como guarnición - explico Kyou...

-¿arroz basmati? - pregunto Ikumi...

-El basmati es una variedad de arroz caracterizada por tener un grano largo, y es famoso por sus delicadas fragancias y su exquisito sabor. Su nombre en hindi significa "reina de las fragancias" - explico Yuuki..

-El arroz basmati se ha cultivado en la India y en Pakistán durante centenares de años. Las colinas del Himalaya tienen la reputación de producir el mejor basmati. No obstante, en la India, país donde se valoran las variedades de basmati, se cultiva una variante denominada dehra dun. Asimismo, el arroz de Patna es un primo cercano del arroz basmati que se cultiva cerca de Patna, en Bihar. Los mejores tipos de arroz basmati se envejecen por varios años antes de ser descascarillados y comercializados, ya que el arroz se cocina mejor con un contenido de agua más bajo y, además, porque de esta manera se concentra su aroma. - complemento Ryouko

-ahora entiendo por que tiene un aroma tan fuerte este platillo, no solo usaste especias de curry si no también ese arroz, tambien incluso la crema de cacahuete le dio un poco mas de aroma, te felicito muchacho creaste un platillo exquisito - felicito Houjo - te has ganado mi respeto..

\- su sabor intenso y fresco me atrapo, te felicito por eso - alabo Momo

 _ **"es hora de revelar la calificación que recibió Kurokiba kun...¡95 puntos, esto es increíble ahora es el nuevo líder de la competencia que a pesar de que esta en la recta final no deja de emocionarnos cada vez mas!"**_

todo el mundo quedo en shock al ver la calificación tan alta que recibió el hijo del [Dictador de la cocina], ahora muchos comenzaron a tenerle miedo Kurokiba Kyou, e incluso Rias Gremory veía con miedo al chico ...

-no pensé que Kyou prepara algo de semejante nivel - comento Yurisa que recien llegaba junto con los otros miembros de la estrella polar...

-ninguno de nosotros lo esperaba, al parecer Kyou ha estado practicando mas de lo que pensábamos - dijo Yoshiko

-que mal, yo quería ser la 1# de los 2 bloques - comento Nathy - bueno creo que tendré que darle su merecido a Nii san cuando vayamos al dormitorio por haberme superado..

\- Palco VIP -

\- ¡¿E-Este es el nivel del hijo del Dictador de la cocina?! - Exclamo Rias asustada - Es casi tan bueno como mi cariño -

\- No pensé que el hijo de Kurokiba-senpai tuviera tal talla - Dijo Venelana sudando mientras muestra un rostro de frustración

\- Pensar que el hijo de esos dos fuera capaz de superar a un siervo Gremory - Dijo Grayfia recordando ese dia donde su esposo y ella perdieron ante Ryou Kurokiba mientras que tenia grabadas las palabras de Alice Nakiri

"Esa es la diferencia entre nosotros, ustedes simplemente tuvieron una educacion pero jamas han pasado por lo que nosotros experimentamos en Toutsuki. Jamas se han enfrentado a personas mas fuertes que ustedes y probar la derrota. Han estado atrapados en su pequeño mundo que ni siquiera conocen lo vasto del mundo culinario"

\- Palco del publico -

Kyou volteo al publico para ver a su hermana que estaba haciendo un puchero para hacer la señal de victoria mientras mantiene su ceño característico

\- Mou, Nii-san, baka - Dijo la albina haciendo una cara graciosa como las que hacia su madre, cosa que notaron la matrona y las ex-residentes por lo que rieron levemente

\- Parece que algunas cosas no cambian - Comento Ryoukou divertida - Sin embargo, no uso la banda roja que tiene atada en su muñeca y su hijo usa una filipina blanca. Ademas de que mi querido yerno, Ise-kun, solo usa la liga de cabello de Erina - comento seriamente

\- Es verdad, solo significa una cosa...- Dijo Ikumi seriamente

\- Si, esos 3 no están yendo en serio en estas preliminares - Dijo Yuuki - Los hijos de los 3 titanes de Toutsuki, son personas de temer -

\- El hijo de Erina-nyan, el hijo de Hishoko-nyan y el hijo de Alice-nyan. Pensar que veria este dia donde los 3 competirian por ver quien es el mejor - Dijo Momo con una sonrisa

\- Es verdad, Akanegakubo-senpai - Dijo la Dragona Furiosa - Es turno del 2° contendiente

todos estaban tan sorprendidos por lo que habia sucedido que nadie se habia dado cuenta que el abuelo de Kyou habia llegado al lugar...

(no has perdido el tiempo kyou kun, has aprendido todo lo que te hemos enseñado...ahora veamos como responden a esto Ise y Hayama Yuuji) pensó soe mientras observa al par de chicos que veian seriamente a kyou acercarse..

-superen eso...Yuuji, Issei - dijo Kyou mientras pasaba aun lado del par de cocineros...

-por supuesto, no sera difícil, después de todo yo soy el que domino los aromas en la academia Totsuki - respondió Yuuji algo arrogante para luego llevar su platillo a las jueces que lo estaban esperando...

-serio, sereno, calmado y despreocupado, así es yuuji - describió Yuuki - muy seguro de sí mismo y confía plenamente en sus habilidades culinarias, a tal punto de subestimar a sus oponentes, desgraciadamente ese es su mayor error y punto debil...

-es idéntico a su padre - apoyo Ryouko - por eso es que Hayama kun jamas alcanzo el primer puesto de la elite, por su arrogancia...

-pero debemos reconocer que ese chico tiene muchos conocimientos que lo hacen tan temible como su padre - dijo Houjo...

-ahora veamos si es capaz de superar al hijo de Erinyan con sus conocimientos sobre las especias y su olfato tan potente como el de su padre... - dijo Momo para que el mencionado para que el mencionado llegara finalmente frente a ellas..

-Hayama kun...nos podrías decir que nos preparaste - dijo Ikumi...

-por su puesto - respondió amablemente el peliplatino para revelar su platillo - les prepare Cordero al curry con arroz basmati...

en ese momento un fuerte aroma exquisito se hizo presente en el lugar, esto le abrió el apetito a muchos de los presentes que inmediatamente comenzaron a babear después de percibir el exquisito aroma..

-¡haaaaaaaaaa el tan solo percibir el aroma de este platillo me hace sentir feliz! - dijo Ryouko con mucha alegría

-el dulce aroma que desprende el cordero me indica que fue cocinado a la perfección, me hace desear el querer probarlo - dijo Ikumi con un sonrojo

-¡es la primera vez que percibo un aroma tan exquisito en mi vida! - dijo houjo con una sonrisa

-¡dejemos de hablar y comencemos a degustar, ya no puedo esperar para probar este platillo! - comento Momo con desesperación para probar el platillo como el resto de las jueces que al probar el primer bocado...

-¡MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...DE-LI-CIO-SO! - exclamaron las 5 jueces al mismo tiempo...

cada uno de los participantes del bloque A quedo en shock al ver la reacción de las jueces, ninguno de los presentes había logrado conseguir una reacción de ese tipo con sus platillos, ni siquiera el mismo Kyou que había logrado que las jueces devoraran su platillo...

-la carne de cordero esta bien cocinado, es suave y jugosa, siento como si se derritiera en mi boca - dijo Ikumi con un sonrojo notoria..

-el arroz esta perfectamente cocido, le da un toque especial a la carne de cordero que de por si sola esta deliciosa - comento Yuuki..

-a pesar de que uso el mismo arroz, supo prepararlo a su manera para que fuera completamente diferente al de kyounyan- alabo Momo

-si no supiera que estoy despierta y que soy juez en esta competencia, diría que estoy en un sueño ya que estoy probando algo extremadamente delicioso - dijo Houjo..

-la sabrosa carne de cordero y las especias otorgan a este plato un sabor muy especial - dijo Ryouko

-gracias por todos cumplidos, me honra saber que mi platillo fue de su agrado - agradecio Yuuji para darse la media vuelta e irse...

 _ **"bien es hora de mostrar la calificación que recibió Hayama Yuuji...¡96 puntos, esto es increíble acaba de superar la calificación de Kurokiba Kun, hay nuevo líder en el grupo A!"**_

-Palco VIP -

\- No esperaba menos del hijo de Hayama-senpai - Dijo Venelana seriamente

\- ¿Hayama-senpai? - Pregunto la pelirroja

\- El legendario 4° asiento de la [Generación de las Joyas de Toutsuki], conocido como el [Sultán de las Especias]: Akira Hayama - Respondio la peli platina

\- ¡¿EEEEEEH?! - Exclamo Rias impresionada - ¡¿Él es su hijo?! -

\- Ese estilo de cabello y esa habilidad con las especias, no hay duda que el hijo de Akira Hayama - Comento la castaña seriamente

\- Me lo he estado preguntando durante un buen rato pero...¿como es que conoces tanto de los legendarios [Consejeros] y de [Estrella Polar]? - Dijo la heredera Gremory - Okaa-sama -

\- En su momento, te lo dire - Comento la castaña con una sonrisa enigmatica - Bueno, ahora es turno de mi querido futuro yerno -

Hall A

-tsk...creo que debí ponerme un poco mas serio para que ese idiota de Yuuji no me superara, si me encuentro con el en la siguiente fase de la [Elección de otoño] lo aplastare con todo lo que tengo... - comento kyou seriamente mientras observa al peliplatino acercarse...

-creo que te supere Kyou - se burlo yuuji mientras tiene una sonrisa algo arrogante en su rostro, esto hizo enojar a kyou - ahora entiendes lo que te dije el otro día Yukihira, cuando se trata de los aromas soy el mejor... - comento Yuuji pero Issei no se inmuto por sus palabras

-es cierto, el aroma que desprendió tu platillo fue exquisito y sinceramente me abriste el apetito - dijo Issei - pero el aroma no lo es todo, por cierto yuuji te prepare tu ración, no te lo comas hasta que lo hagan las jueces - para darse la vuelta e irse hacia donde estaban los jueces...

por fin el competidor principal y mas esperado de esta competencia hizo acto de aparición, cada miembro del publico miraba detenidamente al joven cocinero que camina con tranquilidad hacia las jueces, pero lo que mas destacaba de todo esto era el silencio absoluto que reinaba en el lugar en ese momento..

-Palco VIP -

-mi cariño se ve tan guapo cuando camina de esa manera tan calmada - comento Rías de forma amorosa - haaaaaaaaaaa cada vez que lo veo siento que mi corazón palpita fuertemente...

-Ara Ara...Rias san, se nota que ese chico te robo el corazón - comento una voz que sorprendió a las 3 mujeres Gremory que inmediatamente voltearon y vieron a shuri acompañada de Akeno...

-¡Shuri, Akeno! ¡¿que rayos hacen aqui?! ¡no se supone que ya se habían ido de aquí en cuanto termino la competencia en el Bloque B! - reclamo venelana

-Ara Ara, que grosera venelana, pero veras en cuanto termino la competencia en el bloque B decidimos venir aca para ver que preparo mi lindo hijo Ise kun - comento shuri con una sonrisa que molesto a la castaña..

-¡¿que dijiste shuri?! ¡¿como que tu lindo hijo?! - reclamo venelana furiosa

-hubiera sido un desperdicio irnos de que sin ver la participación de mi amor - apoyo Akeno a su madre y de igual manera hizo enojar a la pelirroja

-¡¿como que tu amor akeno?! - grito enojada la pelirroja mientras encara a su [Reina] que no perdia su sonrisa a pesar de que estaba siendo amenazada -¡Grayfia Onee sama, dile a esta Akeno y a Shuri sama a que familia le pertenece Ise! - exigió la pelirroja a su cuñada pero esta no reaccionaba ya que miraba algo o mas bien a alguien desde el palco - ¿Grayfia Onee sama?..

-¿sucede algo Grayfia? - pregunto Venelana preocupada a su nuera que inmediatamente señalo a un grupo de personas que llegaban por los túneles de acceso del lugar...

-al parecer no somos las únicas que vienen a ver la participación de Ise kun - dijo Shuri seriamente mientras ve a ciertos cocineros que fueron consejeros en totsuki cuando eran estudiantes... - Nene Kinokuni, Somei Saito, Tosuke Megishima, cada uno de ellos está interesado en saber que preparo el hijo de la [Lengua de Dios]...

Hall A

*¡Es turno del ultimo participante del Bloque A, el maximo representante de [Estrella Polar], el hijo de la [Lengua de Dios]: Issei Yukihira!

\- ¡Yei, es turno de mi cariño, Ise! - Dijo Rias emocionada y feliz desde el palco VIP

\- Veremos que preparo el hijo de la [Lengua de Dios] - Dijo Grayfia mirando al chico

\- Fufufu, seguramente nos sorprenderá - Comento Venelana contenta

-Yukihira-kun es bueno verte de nuevo, espero que hayas preparo algo digno para esta competencia - comento Houjo de forma coqueta

-Lo mismo digo chef Houjo y por supuesto no tiene por que preocuparse, les aseguro que estarán muy complacidas con lo que les prepare - respondió el castaño rojizo con una sonrisa que sonrojo un poco a Miyoko...

-eres lindo - comento Momo repentinamente - espero que tu platillo también sea lindo hijo de Erinyan...

-no lo dude chef Akanegakubo...

-creo que ya hablamos mucho - Dijo Ikumi un poco molesta después de ver que 2 sus compañeras estaban coqueteando al castaño rojizo - Yukihira nos podrías decir que nos preparaste

-por supuesto - respondió Issei para revelar su platillo - les prepare un Risotto de zanahoria y ajetes al curry..

-¿Risotto? - dijo yuuki Incrédula - yukihira, normalmente me gusta tu estilo de cocina y los platillos que preparas son muy buenos, pero esta vez preparaste algo muy aburrido para algo tan importante como esta competencia, estoy algo decepcionada..

-yuuki tiene razón, no es que este muy de acuerdo con su comentario, pero creo que todas esperábamos que prepararas algo con mucho mas impacto... - apoyo Ryouko

-esto es un poco lindo, pero solo es un simple Risotto - dijo Momo...

Todo los espectadores al igual que las jueces estaban decepcionados después de ver que platillo presento Issei, incluso los otros competidores del Bloque A se sentían de esa manera, los únicos que se mantenían serios era Yuuji y Kyou, sabían que Issei estaba planeando algo que dejaría asombrados a todos...

-haaaaaaa sinceramente me decepcionaste, pero probare tu platillo por educación y respeto a esta competencia - dijo Miyoko fastidiada para luego comenzar a comer el platillo del castaño rojizo al igual que las otras jueces, pero en cuanto probaron el Rissoto mostraron diferentes expresiones...

-¡esta textura suave y sedosa que se siente en mi paladar me encanta! - exclamo Ryouko maravillada..

-es la primera vez que pruebo un Risotto tan delicioso - dijo Houjo encantada...

-están cremoso, fino pero a la vez tan exótico - dijo Yuuki con un gran sonrojo - El toque anisado del hinojo y el exótico sabor de este Risotto con curry, le dan a este plato una personalidad diferente y única...

-pero lo que mas desconcierta es el sabor de este curry -comento Ikumi - es muy diferente al sabor que normalmente tiene el curry...

-ahora que lo pruebo mejor, me doy cuenta que tienes razon Mito san - dijo Houjo

*¡¿Que?!*

*¡Las jueces lo están elogiando!*

*¡¿Que rayos acaba de hacer Yukihira?!*

Todos los alumnos y participantes estaban esperando saber que era el platillo que preparo el hijo de la [Diosa de la Comida]

-¿en verdad le añadiste curry a este platillo hijo de Erinyan? - pregunto Momo seriamente al castaño rojizo que curiosamente sonreía complacido

-tiene razón chef Akanegakubo, no le añadí curry - respondió el castaño rojizo desconcertando a las jueces...

-¿entonces que le añadiste a este platillo Yukihira? - pregunto Yuuki..

-vadouvan... - Respondió el chico con una sonrisa

-¡¿vadouvan?! - gritaron yuuki sorprendida...

Todo el mundo comenzó a preguntarse que era el vadouvan en ese momento, ni siquiera los estudiantes de 3° año sabían que era ese vadouvan que menciono Issei...

-en todos mis años de cocinera es la primera vez que escucho sobre ese vadouvan - comento Ikumi..

-El Vadouvan es una mezcla de especias también conocida como Curry francés, dado que se cuenta que se originó en una colonia francesa del sur de la India, en Puducherry (antes Pondicherry, en francés Pondichéry, territorio que también se conoce como la Riviera Francesa de Extremo Oriente). - Respondio Yuuki con seriedad..

-Se trata de un combinado de especias popular en las cocinas de Francia y Bélgica, aunque no se utiliza habitualmente, - complemento Ryouko - el Vadouvan se considera un ingrediente gourmet. No es fácil encontrar la mezcla de especias Vadouvan en los comercios (salvo en la India o en Francia) a diferencia de que podemos encontrar otros tipos de curry como Garam masala o Tandoori masala… que son mas faciles de preparar.

-No hay una receta magistral de la mezcla de especias Vadouvan, como sucede a menudo tanto en cuestión de proporciones como en la cantidad de especias que se incorporan en el combinado, varían según quién la elabore, puede cambiar incluso la presentación, ser una mezcla de especias secas o una pasta, pues entre sus ingredientes básicos se encuentra la cebolla, la chalota y el ajo. - dijo Houjo.. - Según el plato en el que se va a emplear el vadouvan las cebollas y el ajo pueden quedar con algo de humedad consiguiendo una pasta que habitualmente se utiliza para condimentar sopas, salsas o hacer marinados. Claro, hablamos de elaborar este curry partiendo de los bulbos frescos, pero se podría acelerar el proceso de elaboración de la mezcla de especias disponiendo de chalotas, cebollas y ajo seco.

-Además de las mencionadas chalotas, cebollas y ajos, las especias que suelen componer el mix Vadouvan son las hojas de curry, la alholva o fenogreco, el comino, la mostaza, la nuez moscada, la cúrcuma, la pimienta, el clavo de olor y el chile, a veces también se añade cilantro, hinojo, canela, etc. La sal y el azúcar también se añaden al gusto, según se desee más o menos dulce. El resultado es una aromática y sabrosa combinación, más delicada que otros currys, exótica y elegante, con sabores dulces, tostados, ideal para aderezar todo tipo de platos, verduras, carnes, pescados, legumbres, sopas, salsas… - explico Momo - por eso es que sabia tan diferente a un curry tradicional..

-ahora entiendo - dijo Ikumi - pero por que usar algo tan diferente para esta competencia...nos podrías explicar eso Yukihira..

-Claro, reconozco que de todos los masalas es el que más me seduce, me resulta sumamente elegante y divertido, será por sus toques tostados, por su inquietante sabor a medio camino entre lo reconocido y lo extraño, el aporte dulce que se despierta al inicio y se va trasformando en ahumados, la sensación de liviano picor (muy sutil), el correcto amargor,… pero sobre todo la frescura que despierta y potencia a los demás ingredientes que acompaña, quizá sea un proceso similar al umami en la gastronomía japonesa, pero en un entorno muy mediterráneo. - explico el castaño rojizo - por eso es que me arriesgue a usar esta combinación de especias...

-Eso explica muchas cosas, pero aun tengo una duda mas - dijo Ikumi - ¿De donde sacaste esta mezcla de especias, si es tan difícil de conseguir?... - pregunto curiosa

-No quiero engañarla chef Ikumi, la mezcla no es fácil de encontrar, ni siquiera en esta tierra, tampoco los ingredientes son usuales en el campo de la herbolaria ... - explicaba el castaño rojizo para luego mirar hacia cierta sección del lugar - por eso es que le pedi un poco de ayuda a ella... - señalando a una persona que inmediatamente fue reconocida por las jueces...

-¡¿E-E-Erina sama?! - dijo Ikumo sorprendida al ver a la rubia que mostraba una sonrisa arrogante pero a la vez orgullosa de ver el magnifico trabajo que estaba haciendo su hijo..

-Eso es mi pequeño, muestra de lo que esta hecho la siguiente cabeza del clan Nakiri - Comento la rubia con algo de arrogancia pero con una sonrisa maternal-

(No se por que no me sorprende en lo mas mínimo el que Erina cchi este aquí) - pensó Yuuki haciendo una cara graciosa - (Realmente adora a su hijo)

por otro lado todo el publico estaba sorprendido por ver a la legendaria [Lengua de Dios] en el lugar, muchos querían ir saludarla para conocerla, pero perdieron el valor cuando vieron la mirada fria y despiadada que les dedicaba la rubia cuando intentaban acercarse a ella..

(La Reina de Hielo ha venido a ver el desempeño de su querido hijo) pensó Houjo (Bueno, es normal, quieres ver hasta donde llega tu hijo. Pero estas siendo un poco exigente con él, Nakiri )

(Erinyan, has educado muy bien a este chico, se gano mi respeto y admiración) pensó momo.

 ** _"Es hora de mostrar la ultima calificación de esta competencia...¡I-I-Imposible 97 puntos, esto deja a yukihira Issei como el líder absoluto del bloque A, seguido por Hayama Yuuji, en tercer lugar Kurokiba Kyou y en cuarto lugar Toujou Kuroka!"_**

\- Ara, Ise-kun lo hizo - Comento Nathy con una sonrisa

\- Asi que un curry gourmet, eh - Dijo Kyouka con una sonrisa - No esperaba menos de él -

\- Pensar que estabamos preocupadas por él y como siempre ha hecho las cosas bien-nya - Comento Kuroka

\- Veo que Erina-sama esta muy complacida - Dijo Yoshiko al ver a la mencionada

En el palco, las 3 Gremory estaban impactadas, puesto que no era nada común ver el Vadouvan y que la misma Erina Nakiri ayudara a su hijo fue algo excepcional

(Realmente amas a tu hijo, ¿no es asi, Nakiri-senpai?) Comento Venelana con una sonrisa (Eso no me importa en lo mas mínimo, si no ver a la nueva generación de los [3 Titanes de Toutsuki]) mirando fijamente a Issei esperando con ansias los cuartos de finales donde ellos se enfrenten

(Pensar que tendria ese apoyo tan importante) Penso Grayfia (Pero el usar ese elemento como es el sentido del gusto, da a entender que heredo el paladar de su madre)

(¡Erina-sama es igual de asombrosa que mi cariño!) Penso Rias con estrellas en los ojos

\- Vladi-kun - Dijo Issei

\- ¿Que pasa? Yukihira - Pregunto este algo nervioso

\- Quiero que le lleves esto a esas 3 de arriba y les digas que esto es lo que puedo hacer como chef - Dijo el castaño rojizo dándole una porción grande de su platillo

\- D-De acuerdo - Dijo el rubio androgino para irse hacia el palco Vip donde se encontraba su ama Rias Gremory

momentos después...

Luego de la victoria de Issei sobre Kyou y Yuuji, estaba guardando las sobras para compartirlas con Seek-chan, Argento, alguna de sus compañeras del dormitorio e incluso sus senpais, puesto que habia preparado mucho de esto. Cuando estaba guardando el platillo aparecieron Kyouka, Sayuri, Yurisa, Kuroka, Nathaly, Kuroka y Riko que estaban sonrojadas y tímidas, al punto de no mirar al castaño rojizo esto se debía a que un día antes de la competencia tuvieron una plática con Yuuki

Flashback

Kuroka, Kyouka, Nathaly, Sayuri y Yurisa se encontraban en la sala un dia antes de la [Eleccion de Otoño] en la sala de la residencia

\- ¿Para qué nos llamaste? - Pregunto Sayuri - Estábamos practicando para aplastar y humillar a Yukihira -

\- Chicas...¿acaso esa es la forma que van a amar a Ise-kun? - Pregunto la matrona molesta

\- ¡¿Q-Que tiene que ver esto con la elección?! - Pregunto Yurisa sonrojada

\- Tiene que ver todo. Si cocinan de esa forma, no serán distintas de Azami Nakamura - Comento Yuuki seriamente

\- ¡No menciones ese nombre y no nos compares con él! - Exclamo Nathaly enojada puesto que ella despreciaba a esa persona, a pesar de ser su tío abuelo

\- Sigh, como siempre tengo que andar resolviendo los problemas que ocasionan ese par de idiotas - Comento la [Caperucita Roja de las Bestias] para poner una usb en la pantalla del dormitorio y dejar ver un video donde Issei tuvo un [Shokugeki] contra Diodora Astaroth, por lo que sabían. Él era hijo y heredero de una cadena de restaurantes de comida europea. Pero lo que les llamo la atención fue como preparo los 3 tipos de carne de caza

\- Esos cortes... - Dijo Kuroka recordando cómo le enseño a cortar la carne a Issei

\- Esa preparación de mermelada... - Dijo Kyouka recordando como Issei le pidió que enseñara a hacer fermentaciones y esas cosas

\- Cristalizar la mermelada - Dijo Nathaly recordando sobre cómo le pregunto que su padre hacia esferas de Nori para el Nori Bento y ella le explico el procedimiento como las proporciones

\- Ese uso de la Mezzaluna...- Comento Sayuri al recordar cómo le enseño a usar la Mezzaluna que le dio Soma a Issei

\- Ese manejo del cuchillo en la pechuga del ganso... - Dijo Yurisa recordando cómo le enseño a hacer ese tipo de cosas

Al final vieron como realmente había aprendido ese tipo de cosas de ellas y las ejecuto de forma magistral, haciendo que derramen lagrimas

\- Él nunca las engaño (ni siquiera está saliendo con alguna de ustedes) - Pensó esto último Yuuki para ella misma - El caso es que ustedes son importantes, si no fuera así, él no les había pedido aprender sus métodos. Les tiene un gran aprecio, Ise-kun tiene la costumbre de su padre de ser un idiota pero también de proteger a quienes le importan ¿o les debo de recordar como libero su modo Asura? ¿O como te estuvo consintiendo y cuidado, Nathy? Además lo del baile fue por puro protocolo -

\- ¿Protocolo? - Preguntaron las chicas para que Nathaly se diera un golpe contra la pared

\- Soy una idiota, ¿cómo olvide eso? - Pregunto la albina del mecho ébano

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Pregunto Kuroka para que la Kurokiba les explicara - ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEH?! ¡¿Solo seguía etiqueta?! -

\- Si, cuando una dama invita a un caballero a bailar, el debe de responder pase lo que pase, eso da una buena impresión - Explico Nathaly - Por costumbre es al revés y en este caso la mujer puede rechazar al caballero. Pero si es cuando una mujer invita a un hombre sin siquiera decir una palabra, tan solo ponerse frente a él. Deberá bailar con ella, para no ofenderla -

En ese momento las 5 chicas se dieron topes en la pared, puesto que había actuado como unas verdaderas idiotas con Issei

\- Somos una idiotas, nos enojamos por una cosa como esa - Dijeron las chicas con la cara en la pared y deprimidas

\- Sería bueno que clasifiquen o no, se disculparan con él después de las preliminares - Comento Yuuki

Fin del Flashback

Las chicas no sabían como manejar la situación hasta que Yurisa decidió hablar

\- Ise-kun…- Dijo la rubia de corte bob

\- Oh, chicas, felicidades por las que pasaron y las demás hicieron un gran esfuerzo, deben estar orgullosas de ustedes – Dijo el mencionado con una sonrisa que sonrojo las chicas

\- Ise – Dijo Nathaly - ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que te invitaron al [Banquete de Degustacion Gremory] y no invitaste a alguna de nosotras para acompañarte? – pregunto lo más tranquila que pudo

\- Ah, sobre eso…- Dijo el castaño rojizo despreocupadamente haciendo enojar a las chicas - No lleve a ninguna de ustedes porque sabía que todos los presentes de esa fiesta intentarían reclutarlas para que trabajen para ellos solo porque son hijos de la [Generación de las Joyas de la Corona de Totsuki]. No quería que pasaran un mal rato como el que pase yo durante la fiesta –

Al oír eso, todas se sintieron como las peores idiotas que existían, al punto de sentir como eran aplastadas con una gran piedra que dice "Losers y mensas"

\- En verdad somos unas estúpidas – Dijo Kuroka sosteniéndose el brazo

\- Perdonamos, pensamos cosas equivocadas y tu siempre viste lo mejor para nosotros – Dijo Kyouka avergonzada por la actitud que tomo

\- Lo sentimos – Dijeron las chicas inclinándose

\- No se preocupen, no entiendo que pasa, pero si se ya se resolvió…entonces es agua pasada – Dijo Issei con una sonrisa para que las chicas lo abrazaran y tomaran turnos para besarlo. Siendo que Kyouka, Yurisa, Sayuri y Riko le dieron su primer beso mientras que Kuroka y Nathaly volvieron a sentir los labios de su amado. Luego ese momento donde dejaron al chico rojo, lo ayudaron a levantarse y se fueron todos junto a [Estrella Polar] donde festejaron a quienes calificaron a los cuartos de final de la elección de otoño

Estrella polar - Noche

todos los miembros de la gran residencia después de un brindis se encontraban platicando sobre su experiencia que tuvieron en las preliminares de la [Elección de otoño], algunos se encontraban mas felices que otros, Yoshiko y Riko se encontraban algo tristes por no haber podido lograr pasar a la siguiente fase de la gran competencia pero fueron consoladas por sus progenitoras que las animaron y les dijeron que lo importante es que hicieron una gran trabajo, Nathy se encontraba presumiendo a Zenjiro y Marika el como quedo como la líder del Bloque B...

Yurisa, Sayuri, Kuroka y Asia que fue invitada por la hermanas Aldini a la estrella polar se encontraban platicando alegremente, por otro lado Kyou y Yuuji se encontraban discutiendo sobre quien preparo el mejor platillo, esto era debido a que kyou no aceptaba que Yuuji lo superara por un punto y alegaba que no contaba, también por alguna razón estúpida Kenta y Momosuke estaban discutiendo, por otro lado Kyouka felicitaba a Momo y Saji por su excelente participación en las preliminares, pero lo mas curioso es que lo hacia mientras usaba su delantal que cubría su cuerpo desnudo, pero lo mas extraño es que faltaba Issei que por alguna razón se separo del grupo al terminar el brindis y se fue directamente a la terraza del lugar para estar solo...

Todos notaron esto, pero decidieron darle su espacio a Issei para que pensara ya que se veía un poco acomplejado después de haber terminado su participación en las preliminares...

-haaaaaaaaaaaaa - suspiro el castaño rojizo con pesadez mientras mira el hermoso cielo nocturno que estaba bañado por millones de estrellas que brillaban con intensidad..

-¿te pasa algo Ise san? - pregunto Asia que se atrevió a hablar con el castaño rojizo...

-oh hola Argento - dijo Issei mientras mira a la rubia acercarse - no me pasa nada, solo es que queria estar un momento a solas para pensar un poco..

-¿pensar? - pregunto Asia - ¿sobre que piensas Ise san?...

-veras...es sobre el platillo que prepare hoy durante las preliminares...

-¿sobre tu risotto de zanahoria al vaudovan?, creo que estuvo delicioso cuando lo probé y fue el mejor platillo de la competencia, deberías sentirte orgulloso por ello...

-ese es el problema, que no puedo sentirme orgullo por ese platillo, ya que la idea de que usara el vaudovan fue en parte idea de mi madre y si no hubiera recibido ayuda de ella, no hubiera podido superar a Kyou y Yuuji - comento Issei con molestia - si sigo dependiendo de mis padres y abuelo de esa manera, jamas podre superarlos...

Asia no supo que responder después de escuchar a Issei, pero alguna razón sentía que debía decirle algo que lo animara, así que decidió decirle lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza..

-puede que tengas razón, pero todos debes en cuando merecemos algo de ayuda y aun que no nos guste admitirlo, nos sirve para poder avanzar - comento Asia sorprendiendo un poco a Issei...

-Argento..- dijo Issei algo sorprendido

-desde que nos conocimos tu siempre me has apoyado por que quieres que me vuelva mejor cocinera y en verdad estoy agradecida por ello, supongo Erina sama hizo lo mismo por quiere mostrarte el camino que debes seguir para que puedas seguir adelante y también por que te ama mucho, por eso es que te ayuda cuando lo necesitas Ise san...

Issei estaba bastante sorprendido por lo que había dicho Asia, era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar así y tenia razón en lo que decía...

-no se si te sea de ayuda, pero cuando comienzo a dudar del por que decidí convertirme en cocinera, recuerdo el motivo que me impulso a hacerlo - dijo Asia - en mi caso es por que quiero darle un gran orgullo a mis padres y también por que quiero hacer crecer el pequeño restaurante que nos pertenece..asi que tu puedes hacer lo mismo, recordar el motivo por que decidiste convertirte en cocinero...

-¿el motivo por que decidí convertirme en cocinero? - se pregunto Issei a si mismo mientras mira el cielo nocturno, después de unos momentos sonrió suavemente...

-¿ya lo recordaste Ise san? - pregunto la rubia curiosa..

-si, hace tiempo lo olvide, pensaba que decidí convertirme en cocinero para derrotar a mis padres y así heredar yukihira, estaba completamente equivocado - relato el castaño rojizo - pero ahora gracias a ti lo recordé...¡ahora estoy mas motivado para ganar la [Elección de otoño]!..

-me alegra que ya este mejor y no tienes por que agradecer, siempre es un pla...

Asia no pudo terminar de hablar, ya quedo en shock después de que Issei le dio un beso en la frente en señal de agradecimiento...

-en verdad te lo agradezco...Asia - susurro tiernamente el nombre de la rubia que sonrojo a mas no poder...

PAAAAAF

la rubia se habia desmayado de felicidad, esto asusto a Issei que inmediatamente la sujeto por los hombros..

-¡oye Argento!¡¿que te pasa?!... - pregunto Issei preocupado a la rubia que mostraba un rostro bastante alegre a pesar de que estaba inconsciente - esto se ve mal si alguno de los chicos la ve en este estado pensara que le hice algo malo - dijo preocupado mientras la carga al estilo nupcial pero se paralizo al ver a varias de sus compañeras del dormitorio...

-¡¿Ise que significa esto?! - reclamaron Kyouka, kuroka, Riko, Yurisa, Sayuri y Nathy...

-V-Veran, es que la bese en la frente pero se des...- intento excusarse el chico pero cuando menciono que beso la frente de la rubia las cosas se pusieron peores ya que todas tomaron varios objetos del lugar - ¿chi-chicas que v-van a hacer con esas co-cosas?..

-¡Incluso después de que te dimos una de las 2 cosas mas valiosas que puede dar una mujer!...¡aun así te atreviste a besar la frente de otra chica, vas a pagarlo! - dijo Kyouka furiosa dando la señal a la demás para que comenzaran a atacar a Issei que inmediatamente soltó a Asia para huir, pero desgraciadamente no logro escapar y tuvo que recibir el castigo de las 6 chicas celosas. O eso creía...

\- Issei - Dijo su primo lanzandole la guitarra que tomo de su cuarto para que este empezara a tocar como Kyo, Zenjiro y Yuuji aparecieron con dos bajos y una batería respectivamente ademas del equipo audio de quien sabe donde

(Nota: Es un fic, cualquier cosa puede pasar XP)

 _ **Y a mí me gustan como tú**_  
 _ **Rebeldes y obstinadas**_  
 _ **Con ese glamour celestial**_  
 _ **De nubes en los pies**_  
 _ **Misteriosas como el mar**_

Issei empezo a cantar mientras que las chicas aun mantenian sus armas en mano pero se detuvieron al escuchar lo siguiente

 ** _Me gusta el tiempo de tu swing_**  
 ** _Me gusta cómo bailas_**  
 ** _Elegante ultra sensual_**  
 ** _Vampira natural_**  
 ** _Te vuelves una con la noche_**

El castaño rojizo fue a donde estaba Kyouka para traer a donde estaba el microfono para comenzarle a cantar para luego hacer la señal de que vinieran su prima y Kuroka. Luego de esa pausa, continuo

 _ **Y me robaste el corazón**_  
 _ **Me secuestraste la razón**_  
 _ **En ese magic music box**_  
 _ **Y me haces rodar y rodar**_

Luego fueron Riko y las gemelas Aldini que como las demas soltaron sus armas

 ** _Y a mí me gustan como tú_**  
 ** _Valientes y obstinadas_**  
 ** _Con ese glamour celestial_**  
 ** _De nubes en los pies_**  
 ** _Misteriosas como el mar_**

El hijo de Erina Nakiri cantara muy cerca de sus rostros cada estrofa de la canción mirandolas directamente a los ojos, algo que le dijo su padre que hiciera

 ** _Y el sonido de tu voz_**  
 ** _La luz de tu mirada_**  
 ** _Elegante ultra sensual_**  
 ** _Vampira natural_**

Las chicas empezaron a bailar muy halagadas por la cancion mientras que los dos idiotas se ponian celosos de la suerte del castaño rojizo

 ** _Te vuelves una con la noche_**  
 ** _Y me robaste el corazón_**  
 ** _Me secuestraste la razón_**  
 ** _En ese magic music box_**  
 ** _Y me haces rodar y rodar_**

Yuuki salio al ver que pasaba debido al ruido que escucho mientras se sorprendio de ver al chico cantar pero al ver a sus pretendientes bailando y a Argento desmayada, supo el motivo por lo que se quedo para ver como terminaria todo

 ** _Uuuh Uuh Uuh_**

 ** _Uuuh Uuh Uuh_**

 ** _Haaaaaa_**

 ** _Y me robaste el corazón_**  
 ** _Me secuestraste la razón_**  
 ** _En ese magic music box_**  
 ** _Y me haces rodar y rodar_**

 ** _Y me robaste el corazón_**  
 ** _Me secuestraste la razón_**  
 ** _En ese magic music box_**  
 ** _Y me haces rodar y rodar_**

Al terminar; Kyouka, Kuroka, Nathaly, Rito, Yurisa y Sayuri se arrojaron a Issei para llenarlo de besos mientras que Kyou y Yuuji hicieron unas notas extra para terminar la canción

\- Ahora...¿como sacamos esto? - Pregunto el Marui mayor

\- Dejaselo a ZeroKaien, él hara algo - Dijo Yuuji encogiendo los hombros mientras rompe la 4° pared

(Nota de ZeroKaien: ¿Y yo por que?)

Parece ser que Issei esta vez se salio con la suya y no recibió castigo de nadie e incluso Yuuki lo perdono por todo el cablerio que tenia en el balcón del cuarto de los Marui, puesto que cierta persona se encargaría

Fin del capitulo 12

bueno que tal mis queridos lectores como ven este capitulo fue el mas largo que se ha escrito hasta el momento, se que me tarde en sacarlo pero ya por fin esta aqui, otra cosa **leyenda dorada** es el siguiente salir tambien ya se lleva una gran parte escrita asi que no desesperen, ahora otra que me han preguntado es obre si habra harem o solo una pareja y me respuesta a ellos es no lo se, puede que haya harem pero solo es una posibilidad, bueno creo que era todo y espero que les haya gustado, como siempre espero sus comentarios, sugerencias o mensajes, hasta la próxima..

Nota: lo siguiente en salir en esta historia es una ova

Nota2: este capitulo fue hecho con la ayuda de mi gran colaborador Zerokaien


	13. Chapter 13

ova (primera parte)

Totsuki - una semana Después

después de que las preliminares de la [Elección de otoño] terminasen y se supiera quienes calificaron a la siguiente fase de esta competencia bastante importante el tiempo paso muy rápido para todos..

Bueno a excepción para cierto chico hijo de las deidades de Totsuki que en este momento estaba en extremo aburrido y en este momento se encontraba sin rumbo alguno después de terminar sus clases, se entero por medio de su senpai de la estrella polar que tenia que esperar un mes para continuar con la siguiente fase de la [Elección de otoño] y al menos 3 semanas para que supiera el tema/platillo que preparara para los cuartos de final...

Esto le resulto muy fastidioso para el ya que quería seguir compitiendo, pero no podía hacer nada esas eran las reglas que dictaba la administración del lugar, para colmo ni siquiera podía retar alguien a un shokugeki por diversión, esto era por que desde quedo como el líder absoluto de ambos grupos de las preliminares de la [Elección de otoño] nadie se atrevió a retarlo para intentar expulsarlo de Totsuki nuevamente y mas por que si lo hacían conocerían la furia de su Madre que es una de los 2 dioses del mundo culinario, aun que para fortuna del pobre chico aun no averiguan quien ese su padre..

Aun que para el eso no era lo importante, lo único que buscaba era algo en que matar el tiempo aparte de tomar clases, ni siquiera sus amigos estaban disponibles para poder platicar o realizar alguna otra actividad, ni siquiera Asia estaba disponible al parecer todo el mundo estaba ocupado, pero en fin en este momento se encontraba recorriendo la academia buscando que hacer o con quien platicar...

-Haaaaaaa que fastidio...¡no hay nada que hacer! - grito el castaño bastante frustrado para luego se fuera recostar al lado de un árbol - desde que pasaron las preliminares todos andan muy ocupados, incluso Asia, lo comprendo de Kyouka senpai que es consejera y tiene muchas actividades después de clases, pero Asia eso si que es extraño... - musito algo fastidiado mientras una leve corriente aire mueve su cabello...

Issei cerro sus ojos por un momento para tranquilizarse y relajarse, bueno no tenia otra opción sin nadie que con quien platicar lo único que podía hacer era descansar y dormir un poco, extrañamente en ese momento recordó a cierta fastidiosa amiga de la infancia que ayudo recientemente cuando regreso a su hogar para ventilar el restaurante de su familia...

-santo cielo estoy tan aburrido que incluso estoy pensando en Irina - mascullo algo divertido el castaño rojizo - bueno creo que es normal, ella era la única persona con la que perdía el tiempo cuando no había nada que hacer...

en ese instante recordó todos los buenos y divertidos momentos que paso junto a su segunda amiga de la infancia, desde el primera vez que habia jugado con ella en el parque que esta cerca de su casa, hasta las veces donde la ella lo llevo a rastras a algún cine para ver una película (aun que con la autorización de Erina)...

Pocas veces el castaño rojizo habia extrañado tanto a una persona que no fuera su madre, aun que no le dijera Irina shido siempre había y ha sido una persona especial para el a pesar de que ella es muy violenta y enérgica, siempre supo animar al chico cuando estaba aburrido, aun que a veces era un dolor de cabeza para el, ya que siempre los metía en problemas y gracias a eso Issei terminaba siendo reprendido por su querida y cariñosa madre, también por muy extraño que parezca podría decirse que Irina es la única chica que ha permitido Erina que se acerque y tenga actividades con su hijo, bueno la otra es Nathaly Kurokiba pero como es su sobrina no tenia otra opción..

-jeje...esa tonta es la primera vez que la extraño, me pregunto como estará - susurro Issei con cierta nostalgia mientras mira el cielo donde aparece la imagen de Irina - si hubiéramos Ido a la misma preparatoria como ella quería y en este momento yo no hubiera tenido nada que hacer como ahora, lo mas seguro que esa tonta me habría llevado por la fuerza a ver una película o mínimo ha jugar videojuegos a su casa... creo que la llamare para saber como esta - dijo para sacar su celular e intentar llamarla pero... -¡rayos se me acabo la batería! - exclamo enojado...

*si gustas te puedo prestar mi celular para que puedas realizar tu llamada* exclamo una voz muy cerca del castaño rojizo que en cuanto se levanto pudo ver a una adolescente hermosa con el pelo largo y negro atado en dos colas a cada lado, sus ojos son de tono purpura y tiene un cuerpo como el de una niña aunque con grandes pechos. viste el uniforme femenino de Totsuki pero a diferencia de las demás ella usa unas media blancas que se ajustan perfectamente a sus piernas...

\- Sera senpai - pronuncio el castaño rojizo algo sorprendido después de verla

-¿entonces si quieres que te preste mi celular para que puedas hacer tu llamada? - pregunto la morena con una sonrisa coqueta mientras acerca peligrosamente su rostro al del castaño rojizo...

-n-no, no es necesario Sera senpai, no es tan urgente - respondió algo nervioso mientras retrocede un poco para alejarse de la morena que seguía acercándose a el...

-Vamos no seas timido, si necesitas hacer esa llamada solo pidelo - insistió la morena de coletas mientras seguía acercándose al chico que estaba un poco sonrojado..

(¿por que esta insistiendo?) se cuestiono el chico mentalmente (es muy agrable y todo, pero es muy insistente se parece mucha a la tonta de Irina)

el chico en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado y sin querer una suave sonrisa se forma en su rostro, si se ponía a analizar detenidamente a la chica frente a el podría decirse que tenia cierto parecido físico a su amiga de la infancia a pesar de la diferencia de edad, un poco en el estilo de peinado, un poco en lo insistente, también en el carácter un poco infantil que estaba demostrando la chica, pero principalmente en esa aura amigable y alegre que provoca querer abrazarla y seguirle sus juegos tontos...

-entonces vamos Yukihira kun, no tienes por que reprimirte toma mi celular y has tu llamada... - volvió a ofrecer la pelinegra que se veía muy animada pero...

-PFF...jajajajajajajajajajajajaja...

extrañamente el hijo de las comenzó a reírse de la nada, esto desconcertó un poco a Serafall, no entendía por Issei comenzó a reírse así que se puso a pensar un poco todas sus acciones que había realizado en ese momento, lo pensó y lo pensó pero hasta donde recordaba no había hecho nada que provocara la risa del castaño rojizo, asi que decidió preguntarle el motivo de su risa...

-¿p-por que te estas riendo Yukihira kun? - pregunto algo nerviosa la pelinegra aun que tambien un poco enojada -¿h-hice algo que te pareció gracioso?... - para que Issei se tranquilizara y respondiera..

-no, no hiciste nada gracioso - respondió el castaño rojizo tranquilamente - lo que pasa es que me recordaste a una conocida a la cual le tengo mucho cariño, te pareces un poco en lo físico a ella a pesar de que eres un poco mas grande en edad, eres igual de alegre, enérgica y amistosa, tienes un aura agradable, pero principalmente eres igual de hermosa - alago el castaño rojizo con una sonrisa a pelinegra que sonrojo a mas no poder al punto que su rostro tenia el mismo tono que el cabello de Rias Gremory y en su cabeza salia vapor...

-¡¿HE-HE-HE-HE-HERMOSA?!...

-si eres muy hermosa...

-¡G-Gracias!... - agradeció la pelinegra bastante tímida pero con una sonrisa... -p-por cierto, ¿a-aun quieres hacer tu llamada? - pregunto intentando disimular su vergüenza...

-no, puedo hacerla después asi que no te preocupes - respondió el castaño rojizo como si nada - bueno me voy, supongo que tienes muchas cosas que hacer, nos vemos después Sera senpai - dijo para retirarse pero la pelinegra sujeto una de sus manos para evitar que se fuese el castaño rojizo..

-si tengo cosas que hacer, pero realmente no son muchas asi que tengo tiempo para agradarte

-¿agradecerme?...

-si, el otro día nos mandaste de tu risotto de zanahoria al vadouvan con kyouka chan, en verdad estuvo delicioso...

-me alegra que te haya gustado...

-lo se por eso quiero que ahora tu pruebes un platillo preparado por mi, es mi forma de agradecerte por darme a probar algo tan delicioso - dijo bastante animada la pelinegra - asi que ven - para sujetarlo de la mano y comenzara a arrastrarlo

-¡espera ¿a donde vamos?!

-pues a que te cocine uno de mis platillos

-eso lo tengo claro, pero a lo que me refiero que exactamente donde vas a cocinar tu platillo, ya terminaron las clases y las únicas cocinas disponibles en este momento son las de las Sociedades de investigación - dijo el castaño rojizo - la verdad no gustaría que usaras tu influencia como consejera para obligar a un SI para que te deje usar su cocina...

-claro que no hare eso, yo no soy como mi linda sou-tan - respondió la pelinegra al castaño rojizo que se tranquilizo -en vez de usar una cocina de un SI, usare la cocina que esta en la sala de reuniones de la Elite, asi que andando - para seguir caminando y arrastrando a Issei en contra de su voluntad..

-¡espera, espera, espera!...¿no la sala de reuniones de la Elite esta ubicada en la mansión de Rias Gremory?

-si, asi es...

-eso esta muy lejos, tardaremos mucho en llegar, asi que vamos a posponer esto para otro dia,¿ te parece bien sera senpai? - dijo Issei intentando salir del problema sin ser grosero con la pelinegra pero..

-eso no es ningún problema, podemos ir en mi limusina - dijo la pelinegra mientras sujetaba los hombros de Issei para que en ese momento como por arte de magia apareciera el vehículo de la heredera sitri y esta le abriera la puerta...

(¡rayos, esta chica no me dejara ir tan fácilmente y no me atrevo a rechazarla de forma grosera por que desde que la conocí siempre a sido muy linda y amable conmigo!) pensó issei resignado

-¿nos vamos Yukihira kun? - pregunto serafall muy animada

-s-si - respondió Issei sin emoción en su voz para abordar el auto, era evidente que no tenia ganas de ir al hogar de la chica que lo quería como su perro y que ahora lo quiere como su esposo, cosa que no sabe el..

el sabia que podía salir de este problema con tan solo decirle que no a serafall, pero no tenia el valor para hacerlo, jamas en su vida se había negado a la petición de una persona que lo trate bien, desgraciadamente esto lo llevara a vivir una experiencia perturbadora?..

Sala de reuniones Elite 10 - Mansión Gremory/Nakiri mientras tanto

algunas de las actuales miembros de la Elite 10 se encontraban haciendo sus labores diarias, papeleo, realizando informes como otras cosas mas nada fuera de lo común, solo faltaba la heredera sitri que estaba a algunos minutos de llegar, aparte de eso todo estaba normal...

Bueno casi todo estaba normal, una de las actuales consejeras se encontraba sin hacer nada y lo único que hacia era mirar el cielo por la ventana de una forma soñadora y con una tierna sonrisa..

La consejera que estaba de esta forma era la misma Penemue fallendown el sexto asiento de la elite 10...

-¿oye no crees que Penemue chan a estado muy rara desde hace semanas? - pregunto Yasaka en un susurro a Gabriel

-si tienes razón - respondió la rubia de rizos - pero yo se cual es la razón del por que esta de esa manera..

-entonces si lo sabes dímelo Gabriel - exigió saber Yasaka

-esta bien esta bien, veras desde que bailo con Yukihira Issei en la fiesta de degustacion de los Gremory empezó a comportarse así - contesto Gabriel - bueno creo que es natural después de todo ella fue la afortunada de tener el baile mas intenso con el...

-ahora que lo recuerdo tienes razón, ese chico bailo con todas nosotras pero fueron bailes tranquilos - apoyo Yasaka a su compañera - pero también recuerdo la platica que tuvimos mientras los veíamos bailar...

-fufufufu ...yo también lo recuerdo

flashback - semanas atras

Restaurante francés de Tokyo - fiesta de degustacion de los Gremory

Issei había bailado con muchas de las chicas que se le pusieron enfrente, desde Rias Gremory hasta Yuuma amano e incluso con la mayoría de las consejeras, las únicas que faltaban eran Penemue falledown, Venelana Gremory y Lavinia Kobayashi, ...

En ese momento Issei se acerco al trió de féminas y extrañamente en vez de sacar a la pista de baila a la anfitriona de la fiesta, saco a la chica mas arisca de las 3 féminas que era Penemue que se mostraba algo avergonzada por la actitud tan impetuosa de Issei.

en cuanto llegaron al centro de la pista de baila todo el mundo postro su mirada sobre ellos, en ese momento la música comenzó a sonar y ambos chicos comenzaron a bailar..

Una vista impresionante dominaba la pista de baile del gran restaurante, Issei y Penemue se balanceaban por el piso mientras ambos se abrazaban en una distancia íntima.

La hermosa e indudablemente, fuerte Penemue era extrañamente femenino, ya que estaba siendo sostenida por el hijo de la [Lengua de Dios], quien mostró su lado masculino mientras bailaba con su senpai.

-Eres bastante bueno Yukihira kun, ¿de quien aprendiste a bailar tan bien? - Penemue le preguntó coquetamente a Issei mientras giraba en sus brazos.

-Pues de nadie, acabo de enterarme que puedo hacer esto recientemente ... y parece que no fue un desperdicio en absoluto ...

Issei le devolvió una cálida sonrisa a Penemue.

-mentiroso, ¿Estabas esperando para presumir con todos aquí nos es asi?

-Puede que no sea un gran compañero, pero extrañamente quiero bailar de esta manera contigo Penemue senpai.

-Dices cosas tan...confusas y extrañas.

-jejejeje lo siento…

Issei y penemue bromeaban mientras giraban y giraban en un baile hipnótico en la pista de baile, los dos se movieron el uno con el otro como si fuera un hecho natural, no había aparente diferencia en absoluto; fue como ver a dos seres convertirse en uno.

La belleza en la danza de los dos era belleza como ninguna otra. Los celos eran absurdos en este momento para todos los que estaban viendo, el encanto puro era lo único que podían sentir.

En un costado, Rias y Akeno se mantuvieron juntas y vieron a la pareja bailar valientemente, pero no solo ellas, todos los presentes se centraban en Issei y Penemue bailando.

-¡Ooooh! ¡Penemue chan es tan hermosa!. Siempre pensé que no era femenina en absoluto, pero esto desmiente mi afirmación por mucho y Yukihira kun ... ¡OOOOOH! ¡Es tan varonil! Aunque debo admitir que su traje aumentó su apariencia un poco, pero debo reconocer que se veía completamente diferente en la ceremonia de apertura de clases ¡pero la parte principal está en el propio Yukihira kun!, ¿Esto significa que finalmente es hombre y reclama a una de sus hermosas senpais? - Gabriel alegremente despotricó esas palabras con una expresión locamente feliz en su rostro.

Yasaka que está de pie al lado de la ruidosa Gabriel no pudo evitar parecer un poco confundida, pero en otro punto, también estaba enamorada de la misma visión que deslumbró a la rubia de rizos, la vista de el baile de Issei y Penemue fue muy llamativo para ella, pero fue perturbada por la repentina sacudida de Gabriel.

-Oye, Yasaka chan ... Tengo algo que preguntarle.

-¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¿Q-qué es lo que quieres preguntar? - pregunto yasaka que se estremeció ante Gabriel.

-¿tus padres te sugirieron que te acercaras a yukihira kun no es asi? - Gabriel sonrió mientras decía pero repentinamente su expresión cambio a una muy seria

-si, me lo sugirieron - expreso Yasaka con seriedad

Yasaka sabía que la expresión en la cara de Gabriel no era ninguna broma, en verdad ambas sabían el que significaba acercarse al hijo de la [Lengua de dios]

-lo sabia,..

-bueno pero no soy la única, Rossweisse, Penemue san, Serafall chan, tu y otras cuantas tontas que están presentes les pidieron lo mismo que a nosotras

Gabriel abrió los ojos un poco cuando escuchó los nombres de sus compañeras

-¿Por qué fingir de que no nos damos cuenta de lo que realmente pasa Gabriel?, seamos sinceras nos están usando para poder acercarse al hijo de Erina sama y asi poder acercarse a ella

\- oh eso piensas - Gabriel respondió con un tono condescendiente - bueno para ser honesta no estoy segura para que quiere mi hermano que me acerque a yukihira kun, pero a diferencia de otras que lo hacen por que no les queda otra opción, yo lo hago por voluntad propia.

Yasaka nuevamente se estremeció cuando Gabriel le dirigió una expresión amable, era como una felicidad fingida que apenas cubría la sed de sangre en lo profundo de su piel.

-por alguna razón no me gusta la idea de que Yukihira kun sea utilizado como un simple trozo de carne y ha Erina sama no le gusta nada, no lo digo por que la conozca pero sabe lo que vale su hijo - dijo la rubia de rizos - No diré que no voy a permitirlo, pero sí algo le sucede a Yukihira kun, personalmente lanzaré una represalia muy desagradable contra los responsables. aun que si no lo hago no los salvaría de la furia de Erina sama ".

Yasaka no pudo decir nada más. Ella sabía lo que gabriel estaba diciendo porque lo había visto en primer lugar.

-Parece que lo entiendes, así que está bien - Gabriel limpió la expresión de miedo en su rostro y sonrió de nuevo a Yasaka.

-Sé lo que quieres decir, pero ... no lo pondré en peligro o alguna cosa por el estilo, de hecho me gustaría conocerlo mas, hay algo que me atrae de el - Yasaka dijo con la intención de aclarar algo.

-Por supuesto que lo sé, tu no eres ese tipo de persona, basada en mis experiencias contigo por eso se que no mientes ... pero ya sabes que esos otros radicales que son un poco drásticos en sus acciones también son muy persistentes. Ellos quieren conseguir a ese chico a como de lugar, sin importar que deban de hacer - Gabriel respondió de nuevo con seriedad en su tono mientras señalaba con la mirada a la matriarca Gremory e Himejima como a otras mas.

Yasaka no respondió a las palabras de Gabriel porque sabía que no era nada menos que la verdad. Yasaka lo sabe por que ha tratado con esas personas antes.

-puede que parezca un poco agresiva pero debes entender mi punto mi _"rival amoureux"_

\- ¿ _r-rival amoureux"?_ eso es francés y un poco raro ... ¿P-Podría ser ese mi apodo? - pregunto Yasaka que sonrió con ironía cuando escuchó su raro apodo de Gabriel

-¡No te preocupes, es un poco bueno! ¡Pero realmente te queda bien ya que igual que yo estas interesada en Yukihira Kun!

-¡ca-cállate!

Yasaka hizo una expresión que no podía creer que en la forma que la había llamado la rubia de rizos, pero debido a lo dominante que es la presencia de Gabriel, Yasaka no pudo decir nada más.

-De todos modos volvamos a ver bailar a Penemue chan y Yukihira kun

-E-Está bien, entonces...

Yasaka fácilmente fue arrastrada a las tonterias de Gabriel

-Haaa ... ¡Ambos son tan perfectos juntos! ¡Espero poder ponerlos a ambos en una vitrina para poder seguir mirándolos!

Yasaka no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír con ironía ante las extrañas intenciones de Gabriel hacia la pareja, pero ella admitió que también estaba en el mismo barco que su excéntrica amiga, no podía dejar de mirar la belleza del baile entre Penemue e Issei

Incluso bajo una gran cantidad de espectadores reunidos y mirándolos, Issei y Penemue no les hicieron caso y mantuvieron la compostura mientras bailaban.

-Senpai ... ¿no te molesta la multitud?"

-No, para nada ... ¿y tú? ¿Te sientes avergonzado?..

-No, no lo hago. Me siento extrañamente seguro..

-Eso es bueno, entonces.

Issei y Penemue se preguntaron si estaban nerviosos debido a la audiencia que los rodeaba y ambos terminaron respondiendo que no sienten nada en absoluto, ni una pizca de vergüenza se habia arraigado en ellos.

-Realmente sabes cómo manejarme Yukihira kun, bastante impresionante si puedo decirlo - Penemue nuevamente elogió al hijo de las deidades de Totsuki por sus habilidades ejemplares al llevarla a bailar.

Issei agarró la cadera de Penemue y su mano la hizo girar su cuerpo voluptuoso a su gusto, era como si Penemue fuera su siempre obediente compañero de baile.

-No sé por qué pero ... realmente me encanta, que soy el dominante entre nosotros sempai. Para variar, en realidad ahora soy un kohai algo varonil.

-No seas engreído, tu senpai tiene su orgullo que guardar, no pienses que voy a dejar que me lleves sin luchar..

Penemue repentinamente cambió la marea del baile a su favor. Ahora ella es la que está liderando al castaño Rojizo

Cuando los 2 cocineros compitieron sutilmente entre ellos en el baile, la audiencia se deslumbró cada vez más al verlos a los dos.

-Realmente no puedo subestimar a senpai ... así que debo ser un poco rudo después de todo..

-¿Huh?..

Penemue notó el brillo diferente en los ojos de Issei; allí vio un aura diferente pero segura de su kohai. Era la presencia de Issei siendo más firme de lo habitual.

Ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos por un momento; fue suficiente para que Issei le devolviera el favor a ella.

Hizo girar a Penemue para obligarla a que le diera la espalda, luego agarró las esbeltas y curvas caderas de esta, la hizo retorcerse y temblar a su voluntad.

-!E-Espera Yukihira kun!

Penemue no estaba preparada pero aún así terminó haciendo lo que Issei quería que hiciera. Sacudió sus caderas de una manera bastante sensual, pero no lo hizo a propósito, pero fue una especie de reacción de ella al toque inesperadamente dominante de Issei.

Penemue movió vigorosamente sus caderas de un lado a otro y de repente se ralentizó y sensualmente la movió como los movimientos de una serpiente esbelta y deslizante.

Mientras tanto, Penemue entusiasmaba a la multitud con sus movimientos enérgicos y apasionados, Issei no se quedaba atrás y hacía juego con los movimientos de su sempai, calculó perfectamente el ritmo de los movimientos de la joven cocinera, felicitándolos excelentemente.

Como si la respuesta a la justa de ambos cocineros para el dominio en el baile, la música se intensificó y, como respuesta a eso, los dos se hicieron aún más apasionados.

-Esto es bastante raro, estoy siendo guiada ... impresionante Yukihira kun - dijo penemue mientras seguía girando y moviendo sus caderas de una manera encantadora mientras Issei los sostenía.

-Gracias pero tengo que hacerlo incluso mejor que esto o de lo contrario senpai volverá a adelantarse a mí.

-Ahora eres un pequeño kohai cruel. Debes darle una oportunidad a tu linda senpai..

Penemue juguetonamente hizo un puchero a Issei, pero Issei simplemente se limitó a sonreír, no deseando permitir que su senpai tomara la delantera otra vez; él estaba decidido a mantenerse como el que está al frente de este baile.

Ichika entonces agarró la cadera derecha de penemue con la mano derecha y luego la izquierda cogió la mano izquierda de penemue, la atrajo hacia sí hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron.

Issei ahora estaba abrazando a penemue desde atrás, pero no se detuvo allí cuando las manos de Issei se deslizaron por todas partes y capturaron a pelimorada.

-Esto es un poco extremo ... incluso para ti Yukihira kun ... - Dijo Penemue que se sintió extrañamente avergonzada en el abrazo del castaño rojizo. Fue un poco sorprendente para ella, que siempre tomó la delantera en todo con cualquier chico, pero ahora los papeles han cambiado, Penemue fue arrojado a un torbellino de confusión y vergüenza.

-Esta vez seré el que los lidere, el que siempre es subestimado tomara el control - Issei dijo con mucha pasión en su voz.

Esa declaración sorprendió a Penemue por completo, estaba tan sorprendida de la determinación que sentía por parte de su Kohai que se dejó completamente a su cuidado.

-¿Yukihira kun?

Penemue solo pudo expresar su sorpresa ya que Issei la hizo girar.

-Kyaaa ...

Con un gemido que sonaba lindo, Penemue hizo una expresión de sorpresa cuando de repente se detuvo de su giro y luego se detuvo junto al chico hasta que sus cuerpos colisionaron y se mezclaron estrechamente.

Issei audazmente agarró las caderas de la joven cocinera, Penemue en respuesta deslizó sus brazos blancos y esbeltos alrededor del cuello del castaño rojizo.

Esta vez, el abrazo que hicieron los dos cocineros fue aún más íntimo que el anterior.

La escena hizo que la multitud jadeara.

-Realmente me estás presionando ahora Yukihira kun, ¿de verdad quieres que revele mi expresión avergonzada a esta gente.?

Penemue dijo en broma y verdad a medias, pero Issei reaccionó literalmente y apoyó su frente en la frente de la pelimorada, ocultando su cara de la multitud.

-Solo lo veré yo, no dejaré que nadie más lo vea -

-¿Qué dijiste? ... eso es tan ... suena un poco confuso ...

Penemue ya no podía ocultar su nerviosismo, los reflejos rojos que aparecían en sus mejillas eran una clara indicación de que se sentía avergonzada de su estado actual, pero se sentía segura porque Issei era el único que podía ver el como se ve ahora.

Cuando la canción estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, Issei se instaló con ella en una posición en un lento balanceo con una canción lenta pero relajante.

Y como final, Issei llevó a la pelimorada y asumió una figura final clásica de tango y como una señal allí la música se detuvo, dejando a la fiesta entera en completo silencio.

Entonces los dos dieron un paso atrás y se inclinaron con gracia, Issei inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y penemue hizo una reverencia sorprendente a Issei. Esto dejo a la multitud en un limbo de sorpresa.

Pero luego, pocos aplausos resonaron hasta que toda la audiencia aplaudió a la pareja que les dieron un deslumbrante entretenimiento.

\- Parece que se acoplaron bien - Dijo Rias con celos en su voz

\- Ara, Ara. Es la primera vez que Penemue-oneesama es dominada por un chico, me gusta, fufufufu -dijo Akeno

\- Rayos, yo quería ser ella - Dijo Seekvaira con mucha envidia

\- Mooooo~ Penemue-chan tiene mucha suerte - dijo serafall de una forma infantil mientras infla sus mejillas comicamente

-Fue maravilloso, espero bailar de esa manera con él - exclamo Gabriel maravillada

-No pensé que tuviera esos movimientos, es toda una caja de sorpresa, fufufu - dijo Yasaka algo divertida

-wow Yukihira kun tuvo muchas agallas al manejar Penemue chan de esa manera durante el baile, creo si hubiera sido otro chico que esta presente en esta fiesta de seguro ya estaría en camino al hospital - declaro Rossweisse...

mientras los presentes seguían sorprendidos por las habilidades de Issei al bailar, este simplemente se fue a sentar para descansar un poco dejando a penemue sola...

-fuuuuuuuuuuu bailar con tantas chicas es demasiado para mi - dijo Issei bastante agotado - por suerte ya estoy a unos pocos minutos de irme...

-yu-yukihira kun - dijo una voz algo nerviosa muy cerca del castaño rojizo que inmediatamente volteo a ver a la persona que le hablo..

-¿que pasa penemue senpai?...

-g-gracias, es la primera vez que alguien baila de esa manera conmigo...

-no tienes que agradecer, de hecho no sabia que yo podía bailar tan bien, pero creo que también ayudo el que tuviera una excelente compañera de baile tan hermosa - dijo el castaño rojizo con una sonrisa sonrojando a la pelimorada

-G-Gracias, por cierto podrías llamarme Mue chan - pidió penemue tímidamente - no me gusta que me digas todo el tiempo sempai, creo que después de lo que acabamos de hacer...n-no...nos...vo-volvimos c-cercanos...

-por supuesto Mue senpai - dijo Issei con una sonrisa para luego levantarse - bueno creo que descanse lo suficiente, lamento no poder seguir platicando contigo en este momento Mue senpai, pero tengo que ir a bailar con la anfitriona de esta fiesta y con otra senpai, si quieres podemos hablar después de que termine - para luego dirigirse hacia donde esta la matriarca Gremory esperándolo ansiosa y lista para bailar con el chico..

y como dijo Issei después de terminar de bailar con las 2 mujeres que lo estaban esperando, platico y convivió con ella donde conoció sus gustos...

Fin del flashback

-haaaaaa ese fue un buen baile, pero sinceramente me hubiera gustado tener un baile tan apasionado con Yukuhira kun al igual que penemue chan - expreso Gabriel decepcionada..

-bueno no se pudo evitar bailo con muchas mujeres y termino completamente agotado, pero no se por que te quejas convivió con nosotras y nos dio la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor - dijo yasaka con alegría - quien hubiera imaginado que el chico mas odiado de todo Totsuki resultaría ser el hijo de Erina sama, tambien que fuera alguien tan amable, alegre, fácil de tratar, enérgico...

-guapo, lindo, muy varonil, increíblemente sexy...

-si si, sobre todo increíblemente sex...¡no me hagas decir cosas raras Gabriel! - reclamo la rubia extremadamente avergonzada después de darse cuenta lo que estaba apunto de decir..

-fufufufufufu...no se por que te esfuerzas en negarlo, tu también fuiste cautivada por nuestro lindo kohai Yukihira kun - se burlo Gabriel de su compañera que se ruborizo - a pesar de que es mas joven que nosotras a demostrado ser mucho mas hombre que cualquier chico que hemos conocido hasta el dia de hoy...

-E-Eso es lo que tu dices...

-no solo es lo que yo digo, sabes tan bien como yo que ese chico demostró ser diferente a todos los chicos que nos han presentado nuestros padres, su cocina parece celestial, nos trata como unas damas y cuando nos conoció en ningún momento nos miro de forma lascivia o lujuriosa, ademas de que es muy lindo con cada una de nosotras..

Yasaka no pudo negar la irrefutable verdad que había dicho Gabriel, tenia razón en todo lo que había dicho

-vez como tengo razón, así que no lo niegues al igual que yo te sientes fuertemente atraída hacia el - dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa - aunque no es necesario que diga todo esto, después de todo rechazaste todas las propuestas de matrimonio que tenias un par de días después que conocimos a yukihira kun...

-¡¿como sabes eso?!...

-tengo mis formas para averiguar algunas cosas...

-tsk...sabes Gabriel, a pesar de que siempre muestras una sonrisa amable y actitud cordial hacia los demás, puedo decir con total seguridad que eres completamente diferente a lo que normalmente finges ser, no por nada eres el quinto asiento de la Elite [Seraphim] Gabriel Deus - dijo Yasaka con seriedad para a la vez algo nerviosa - incluso antes de que formáramos parte de esta Elite siempre has sido muy temida por muchos estudiantes...¿me pregunto que dirá Yukihira Issei si se entera de que tan hábil eres?...

-Fufufu...bueno lo mismo puedo decir de ti séptimo asiento, [Kyuubi] Yasaka Hida - respondió Gabriel con mucha serenidad - desde que nos conocimos en secundaria siempre has demostrado ser alguien muy amable con un porte elegante, pero cuando te hacen enojar arrasas con todo lo que esta a tu paso, aun recuerdo como derrotaste a los cobardes que molestaban a tu pequeña hermana en un shokugeki, todo apenas hace un año...

-¡no digas tonterías!...si tu también tuvieras una hermana o hermano menor lo protegerías de todo a cualquier costo... - reclamo Yasaka bastante avergonzada - pero ahora que lo recuerdo tu también hiciste lo mismo hace 1 año, cuando se rieron de tu hermano mayor después de que hizo el ridículo en media conferencia que era sobre la gastronomía mediterránea, inmediatamente retaste a todos los que se burlaron de el a un shokugeki donde fueron expulsados de Totsuki sin la mas mínima piedad...

-me haces parecer un monstruo con todo lo que dices sobre mi Yasaka chan, pero debes darme la razón, todos ellos se merecían lo que les paso...- dijo Gabriel con mucha seriedad

-si lo entendiendo, pero retar a los senpais de aquel entonces fue una locura...

-locura o no, lo hecho hecho esta y mejor hablemos de otra cosa - dijo la rubia de rizos de forma tajante...

(vaya que no le gusta que le recuerden lo mal que se pone cada vez que molestan a su hermano o a alguien de sus amigos) pensó Yasaka detenidamente mientras observa a Gabriel (pensar que primero hablaríamos de yukihira kun y al final terminaríamos hablando de nosotras)

-haaaaaa esta bien Gabriel, por cierto no has sabido nada de ese par...

-¿ese par?..¿te refieres a lilith y a ophis?...

-si...

-no, desde hace tiempo que no se nada de ellas, lo único que se es que siempre le envían todo su papeleo terminado a Lucifuge sensei o ha Rias chan...

-haaaaaaa ese par de chiquillas molestas, siempre han sido un caso desde que las conocemos nunca han estado presentes en ninguna de las reuniones de la anterior y actual Elite...

-bueno así son ellas, siempre juntas y nunca están en los lugares que no son de agrado, les da lo mismo que pase o no en la academia y siempre hacen lo que quieren, aun que uno pensaría que por su apariencia tan inocente no son las cocineras mas fuertes de todo Totsuki...

-estoy de acuerdo - apoyo Yasaka - todavía esta en mi mente ese dia cuando esas 2 aplastaron con mucha facilidad a los anteriores primer y segundo asiento de la elite tan solo siendo alumnas de primer año en aquel entonces...

-todos los que estamos en esta generación y presenciamos ese shokugeki recordamos con temor ese día, por eso todos tenemos cuidado con ellas...

-lo se y por eso toda nuestra generación las apodamos las infinitas ...

-sin debilidades, sin temores y dominan todos los estilos de cocinas que se conocen... - dijo la rubia de rizos con seriedad - Lo único que podemos tomar como su flanco débil es su arrebatado gusto por el dulce y chocolate pero que sea de primera calidad...

-Tienes razón, pero sabes ni siquiera Vali Kobayashi, hijo del [Caballero blanco] Eishi Tsukasa y la [Barbara cavernaria] Rindou kobayashi pudo contra ellas cuando las reto a un shokugeki apenas hace unos meses atrás...

-a pesar de que era miembro de la elite e hijo de leyendas de totsuki, fue derrotado brutalmente por ellas, la diferencia de habilidades era abismal... - dijo Gabriel

-oye Gabriel...

-si

-¿crees que Yukihira Issei tendría alguna oportunidad si se enfrentara a ese par?

-La verdad...no lo se...Yukihira-kun ha demostrado una versatilidad que se compara al de las [Gemelas del Infinito] pero eso no nos dice nada...tendremos que verlo en acción - Comento la rubia seriamente - Pero espero que ese día no llegue nunca...- comento en un susurro para ser oída por la chica a su lado

\- Realmente te preocupas por él ¿eh? -

\- Fufufu, bueno, el deber de una esposa es apoyar y defender a su esposo -

(Realmente ya acepto la idea de que se puede casar con él) - Comento la rubia de ojos dorados con una gota detrás de su cabeza

\- bueno ya mejor hablemos de otra cosa que ya me aburrí hablar de ese par Yasaka - dijo la rubia de Rizos mientras se estiraba -

-bien bien, ¿entonces de que quieres hablar?, al aparecer te importa mas platicar que realizar tu trabajo...

-no tiene nada de malo, aparte ya casi terminamos todo la parte que nos tocaba

-osea casi nada - dijo Yasaka - bueno creo que es normal que casi terminemos, después de que tu, Rossweisse, Serafall, Penemue, Seekvaira y Rías le dieran a Kyouka chan la mayor parte de su trabajo, no tenemos casi trabajo...aun que sigo creyendo que el hacerle eso a la pobre kyouka chan fue demasiado

-se lo merecía, si no quería ser castigada de esa manera, jamas debió haber dormido con Yukihira Kun desnuda y menos el negarse a decirnos que se siente dormir con el...

-entiendo que estén celosas y que quieran venganza por lo que paso, pero en todo caso ninguna de ustedes esta saliendo con yukihira kun...

-¡pero yasaka!...

-nada de peros, si tanto les gusta ese chico entonces díganselo, en verdad es molesto ver que lo celan estúpidamente tan solo siendo sus amigas, si me lo preguntas se están comportando de una manera muy infantil e idiota...

La dura declaración de yasaka dejo helada a Gabriel que no respondió y lo único que pudo hacer fue guardar silencio pero con una cara de disgusto hasta que...

PAAAAM

la puerta del lugar se abrió violentamente sorprendiendo a las presentes que inmediatamente visualizaron a la responsable que no venia sola...

-¡Serafall! - exclamaron Gabriel, Yasaka y Penemue que recién reacciono después de sorprenderse

-¡hola chicas ya llegue y traje a un amigo! - dijo la mencionada haciéndose a un lado para dejar ver a nuestro protagonista que se veia agotado...

-¡yukihira kun! - exclamaron las 3 consejeras sorprendidas después de ver a Issei... - ¡¿que hace aqui?!

-pues vino para que le mostremos nuestra gratitud después de que nos envió el otro dia ese exquisito risotto de zanahoria al vadouvan- dijo serafall sorprendiendo a sus compañeras - ¡ahora es nuestro turno de darle a probar nuestra cocina!

-¡¿probare la comida de cada una de ustedes!? - pregunto Issei muy emocionado para que serafall asintiera con felicidad - ¡genial!

-¡¿de verdad quieres probar nuestros platillos Yukihira kun?! - pregunto Gabriel bastante feliz al castaño rojizo...

-si, desde hace tiempo he querido probar los platillos de la actuales consejeras - respondió Issei con sinceridad emocionando a las presentes - el simple hecho de probar la cocina de las chicas mas fuertes de todo Totsuki me emociona como no tienes idea...

-v-vaya Yukihira kun es la primera vez que alguien se entusiasma de esa manera por el simple hecho de querer probar nuestra comida...

-¿acaso esta mal Yasaka senpai?..

-n-no, de hecho es un honor que el chico mas fuerte de todo primer año pruebe nuestra comida... - declaro Yasaka un poco avergonzada

-por el contrario Yasaka senpai, yo debería ser el que se sienta honrado, ya que podre probar la cocina de alto nivel de las senpais mas fuertes, lindas y simpáticas de todo Totsuki - dijo Issei con una sonrisa juguetona que sonrojo a las 4 chicas...

(¡maldición, no puedo creer que sea tan lindo, con razón estas taradas se enamoraron de el,...es muy inocente pero tan encantador a la vez!) pensó Yasaka mientras intentaba disimular su gran sonrojo

(¡oh dios!...Yukihira kun eres tan lindo que me da ganas de comerte a besos) pensó Gabriel mientras mira al chico de forma amorosa

(ooohhh están guapo, espero que nuestros hijos salgan igual de atractivos que su padre) pensó serafall mientras se imaginaba su vida familiar con el castaño rojizo..

(¡que guapo!¡que guapo!¡que guapo!¡que guapo!¡que guapo!¡que guapo!...¡debería ser un crimen que alguien sea tan guapo y lindo a la vez!) chillo penemue mentalmente

las 4 chicas estaban tan perdidas en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta que el chico que les había robado el sueño estaba hablándoles...

-hola, senpais..¿pueden escucharme? - hablo Issei a las 4 chicas pero ninguna le hacia caso, seguían sumergidas en sus pensamientos -haaaaa por que siempre me pasa esto, no puedo alagar a una chica que inmediatamente comienzan a ignorarme, ¿acaso les molesta tanto el que lo haga? - se cuestiono así mismo hasta que...

*¡¿Yu-Yukihira kun?!* exclamo una voz algo nerviosa desde atrás del chico que inmediatamente reconoció la voz...

-oh...hola Ross senpai - saludo el mencionado mientras voltea a ver a la albina que se mostró bastante nerviosa por la sola presencia de Issei

-¡¿q-que haces aqui?!...

-pues Sera senpai me trajo aquí para que pudiera probar la comida de cada una de ustedes, ella dijo que era la forma en que me agradecerían por haberles dado a probar mi Risotto...

-¿¡eso dijo!?... p-pues que remedio, tendré que cocinarle uno de mis mejores platillos a mi preciado kohai...

Rossweisse sintió una gran felicidad y emoción a la vez, a pesar de que ya había cocinado anteriormente para personas en especial era la primera vez que se sentía tan emocionada por hacerlo, en primera por que le cocinaría al hijo de la legendaria [Lengua de dios], segundo por que si logra complacer su paladar de aquel muchacho sabría que va en el camino correcto para ser una gran cocinera y tercero por que si le gusta su comida habría una posibilidad de que le considere una candidata para ser su futura esposa...

(¡vamos rossweisse, es tu oportunidad para mostrarle a Yukihira kun de lo que estas hecha y hacerle ver que no solo eres una cara bonita como muchos dicen, así que no lo arruines!)...

-¡yukihira kun sígueme, es hora de que te muestre mi gratitud! - pidió la albina para que el chico asintiera y la siguiera dejando solas a las otras 4 consejeras que aun seguían perdidas en sus pensamientos..

Ambos chicos caminaron por los largos pasillos de la mansión por algunos unos minutos, pero extrañamente no decían nada el uno al otro, Issei por que no tenia algún tema con el que pudiera conversar con Rossweisse y ella por que se sentía nerviosa por estar a solas con el joven cocinero, esto incomodo un poco a ambos hasta que llegaron a la cocina del lugar ..

-por cierto Ross-senpai - exclamo el chico poniendo un poco nerviosa a la albina..

-¡¿si?!..

-desde hace tiempo quería preguntarte algo personal ...

-¡¿algo personal?!..

-si...

Rossweisse sintió como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban tan rápido al punto que sentía que se le saldría, tan solo por ver lo serio que se había puesto el joven cocinero...

(¡¿acaso se me va a confesar?!) pensó la albina bastante nerviosa mientras un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas (¡¿pero por que aquí y ahora?!)

-¡¿y-y de que se trata yukihira kun?!...

-pues...- dijo Issei con cierta seriedad pero - me gustaría saber que tipo de cocina es la en que te especializas - respondió con una cara algo extraña decepcionando completamente a Rossweisse que inmediatamente comenzó a golpear su frente contra la pared con bastante fuerza - R-Ross senpai...¿por que te golpeas contra pared?...

-por que se soy una ingenua - respondió la mencionada con tristeza después de terminar de estrellar su frente...

-o-ok - respondió Issei algo dudoso - a-ahora hablando sobre tu especialidad...

-a sí...me especializo en la cocina escandinava... - respondió Rossweisse con desanimo mientras tomaba algunos ingredientes para comenzar a preparar su platillo

-¿cocina escandinava?...

-si, me especializo en esa cocina por que yo soy del norte de Europa o para ser mas especifica de noruega... - respondió la chica con el mismo estado de animo mientras cocina...

-entonces provienes de donde vienen los vikingos, interesante...

-¿conoces un poco de mi cultura?...

-si, de hecho es importante conocer el origen de la gastronomía de los países que conforman esta región Báltica muy al Norte de Europa, por eso debemos comenzar hablando de los Vikingos, porque este es el nombre dado a los miembros de un grupo étnico muy importante, descendientes de un pueblo de origen germánico que se estableció en la península escandinava hacia el año 2000 antes de la era Cristiana y dieron origen ellos a los pueblos escandinavos de los países nórdicos, los cuales,ocuparon entre los años 789 y 1.100 aproximadamente... - respondio Issei...

-Me impresionas y tienes razón Yukihira kun, Eran aventurados marineros y excepcionales guerreros, se dice que fueron los primeros que llegaron al norte de América, establecieron un régimen y sólo su conversión al cristianismo pudo detenerlos. Más tarde terminaron siendo absorbidos por la cultura de las regiones que conquistaron. los vikingos tuvieron gran influencia en la historia europea: gobernaron durante muchos años las islas Británicas hasta ser finalmente conquistadas por los normandos, descendientes de vikingos; contribuyeron a la formación de Rusia; recibieron como feudo la región francesa de Normandía y fundaron el reino de Sicilia en Italia. también influenciaron el Califato de Córdoba y el Imperio de Bizancio.

-de hecho senpai en general tenemos una mal imagen de ellos de pensar que estaban siempre en guerra eso es algo erróneo, eran muy hogareños y la casa era el centro de la vida vikinga, donde encontraba calor, alimento y refugio luego de sus conquistas. El hogar, donde estaba el fuego, era el centro de la vida, el fuego de leña raramente se apagaba..

-Así es Yukihira kun, ahora hablando de Su alimentación, se basaba en la carne (criaban vacas, ovejas, cerdos, cabras y aves de corral) y el pescado, que constituían la mayor parte de su dieta que completaban con la caza y las aves silvestres, también cultivaban verduras. las bayas y otras frutas se recogían en los bosques o incluso se las traían de sus incursiones (importación que sugiere que traían de Europa central incluso de lo que después seria América) y esto se ha sabido por el descubrimiento de huesos de ciruela en fosos de basuras en Hedeby. el pan lo hacían con cebada, centeno, legumbres y, más raramente, la carne como el pescado se ahumaba, secaba o salaba en verano y otoño para asegurar suficientes provisiones para los largos meses de invierno. el queso y la mantequilla los hacían con leche de vaca, cabra y oveja, pero además, sabían hacer una leche espesa llamada "skyr", que salada y fermentada, podía conservarse comestible durante todo un invierno guardada en grandes vasijas, y la leche agria que aun hoy es ingrediente básico de su cocina, de gran consumo y muy apreciada. en cuanto a las bebidas, preparaban una cerveza hecha con cebada y aguamiel (miel fermentada y agua) y el "bjorr", posiblemente un licor fuerte hecho con zumo de fruta fermentada. en líneas generales podemos decir que según investigaciones, la alimentación de los vikingos consistía en lo siguiente: la primera comida del día, llamada dagveror, se basaba en una mezcla de cereales, cebada y centeno; la segunda comida, denominada nattveror, se tomaba al final del día y por regla general incluía pescado seco o fresco, acompañado de algas y de verduras, como los guisantes y la rutabaga (una especie de nabo). - relato la albina mientras seguía cocinando impresionando a Issei..

-Wow sabes mucho de esta gastronomía pero si lo piensas bien Ross senpai gracias a su origen germánico, a través de los vikingos, la gastronomía de Escandinavia tiene unas fuertes raíces de la cocina y gastronomía Alemana, así podemos apreciarlo en su múltiples recetas...

-tienes mucha razón Yukihira kun, pero sabes me impresionaste, a pesar de que eres japones mostraste gran conocimiento sobre mi cultura...

-bueno, es normal tengo primos y un par de tíos de Dinamarca, mis primos viven actualmente conmigo en la estrella polar y gracias a ellos se un poco sobre tu cultura...

-entiendo, ahora por favor Yukihira kun prueba mi cocina...

en ese momento Rossweisse mostró su platillo ante Issei que lo miro impresionado..

-Ross senpai esto es...

-Magret de pato asado con puré de castaña y manzana...

-¿magret?..

-El magret (del gascón magret, diminutivo de magre, 'magro') es un filete de carne magra, cortada de la pechuga de un ganso o un pato cebado. Es importante que el ave esté cebada, ya que es lo que distingue el magret de la pechuga convencional. A juzgar por el número de recetas dedicado a ello, el magret de pato es el más popular entre los gastrónomos - explico Rossweisse

-entiendo, bien creo que ya hable mucho - dijo Issei para comenzar a probar el platillo...

en cuanto tomo el primer bocado Issei mostró un rostro bastante complacido por el sabor..

-el pato es muy jugoso, suave pero sobre todo esta rico, el puré es bastante ligero, espumoso y con un excelente brillo. supongo que añadiste nata y mantequilla para que te quedara asi, por otro lado puedo notar que en la misma sartén que utilizaste para hacer el magret, y aprovechando la grasa que éste ha soltado, echaste los arándanos y los flambeaste con ron. asi hiciste la salsa que luego usaste para bañar las laminas de manzana que contrastaban perfectamente con ella - explico el castaño con una sonrisa - puedo decir con seguridad Ross senpai que este platillo es magnifico, esto me demuestra que tu cocina es de alto nivel...

-Gracias Yukihira kun, me alegra que te haya gustado.. - agradeció la Albina...

-no se si deba decirlo, pero lo diré...creo tu cocina es muy hogareña al punto que parece el de una buena esposa enamorada que esta lista para recibir con los brazos abiertos a su esposo que viene de un día largo de trabajo...

-¡¿es-esposa?!

-si, pareces una buena esposa, creo que el hombre que logre conquistarte, ganara una buena mujer que cuidara de el...

los latidos del corazón de rossweisse se volvieron a intensificar en ese instante...

(¡me dijo que parezco una buena esposa!¡esto significa que me esta considerando para ser su pareja en un futuro no muy lejano!) pensó rossweisse bastante emocionada mientras su corazon latia fuertemente...

-yu-yukihira kun...

-¿si?

-cierra los ojos...

-¿para que quieres que cierre los ojos Ross senpai?..

-es que también te prepare galletas como postre y...¡solo cierra los ojos y no preguntes! - ordeno Rossweisse...

-e-esta bien - respondió Issei para hacer lo que le habían ordenado - pero no entiendo por que tengo que cerrar los ojos...

-e-es que yo misma te las dare de comer, así te sabran mejor...

-no entiendo, no creo que cambie el sabor si tu me las das de comer directamente, pero esta bien tu eres la senpai y debo hacer lo que me pidas...

-b-bien, ahora di ah Yukihira kun...

-aaaahh - dijo Issei mientras abría la boca teniendo los ojos cerrados...

en ese instante la albina se puso una de las galletas en los labios y lentamente comenzó acercar su rostro al del castaño que esperaba pacientemente para ser alimentado...

(esta bien que haga esto...¿verdad?, después de todo me dijo que parezco una buena esposa y como tal debo alimentar a mi marido como una esposa enamorada lo haría) pensó Rossweisse algo nerviosa mientras seguía acercando su rostro al de Issei dandole la galleta. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya sus labios se encontraban unidos con los del chico

(Que raro, esta sensación me es conocida, es como si la hubiera tenido antes) Penso el castaño rojizo (La galleta sabe igual pero tiene una textura diferente, es suave, húmeda y muy cálida)

Cuando abrió los ojos, se sorprendió de ver como su senpai lo besaba al estilo francés, mientras recorre su boca con su lengua. Pero sin saber como, empezó a corresponderle mientras la toma de su cintura, sorprendiendo a la chica pero segundos después rodeo con sus esbeltos brazos el cuello del chico mientra que se sienta en su regazo. Rossweisse e Issei se encontraba en su pequeño mundo, los besos que se daban no eran lujuriosos si no tiernos, se notaba como ambos estaban nerviosos pero se concentraban en sus sentidos del gusto y tacto.

(Nota: Esto es una forma de celebrar la salida del vol 25 que es dedicado a Rossweisse)

Todo era perfecto hasta que...

PAAAAM

la puerta del lugar se abrio violentamente...

*¡¿que rayos estas haciendo Nornas senpai?!* - grito una voz con mucha furia desde la puerta...

Inmediatamente se separaron, el castaño rojizo reconoció a la dueña de esa voz que estaba cargada de furia total, en ese momento volteo a ver a esa persona..

-¡o-oh se-seek chan, que bueno verte! - Dijo el chico algo nervioso de ser encontrado de esa manera mientras que la albina se bajo de su asiento, maldiciendo por dentro a la rubia de interrumpir el momento

\- ¡¿Como que que bueno verte?! - Exclamo la rubia- ¡No me cambies la conversación! ¡¿Que hacías besandote con Nornas-senpai?! -

\- Etto...solo se dio - Comento el castaño rojizo con cara de tonto

\- ¡Eres un descarado! ¡Pero esto no se queda asi! - Exclamo Seekvaira mientras su amigo de la infancia se preparo para la golpiza que le esperaba. Sin embargo, Seek-chan lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo beso..

Dejando boquiabierta y sonrojada a la albina que segundos despues paso de ese trance a la molestia, y timidamente...

\- ¡O-Oye, estaba conmigo! - Exclamo Rossweisse para tomar su turno

Así comenzaron un concurso de besos mientras que el castaño rojizo estaba sin saber que hacer y estando con espirales en los ojos de sentir ese calor tan especial que transmitía un beso hasta que...

PAAM

El pobre Issei se desmayo después de recibir los besos de ambas chicas que se asustaron al ver que el pobre muchacho estaba inconsciente pero con el rostro bastante rojo..

-¡Ise kun!/¡Yukihira kun! - exclamaron ambas preocupadas para que luego sujetaran al pobre Issei entre sus brazos...

-¡esto es tu culpa Nornas senpai! - exclamo seekvaira bastante enojada..

-¡¿mi culpa?!..¡si tu fuiste la que nos interrumpiste, ambos estábamos bien hasta que tu llegaste a arruinar todo!... - replico Rossweisse con el mismo tono de voz - ¡si no nos hubieras interrumpido, ahora mismo yukihira kun estaría bien!...

poco a poco ambas comenzaron a aumentar la intensidad de su discusión al punto que se levantaron y dejaron caer al suelo pobre Issei que seguía inconsciente, olvidándose de el por un momento...

Comedor yukihira - mientras tanto

la familia Yukihira(Joichiro, Soma y Erina) se encontraba trabajando tranquilamente en su restaurante atendiendo alegremente a sus comensales algo muy común en ellos, bueno hasta hace unos momentos estaban trabajando tranquilamente, esto era debido a que repentinamente Erina dejo de cocinar preocupando a soma y a su suegro...

-¿estas bien Erina chan? - pregunto Joichirou

-¿por que dejaste de cocinar tan de repente, cariño? - pregunto soma a su cónyuge..

-no esta bien, no esta bien,no esta bien,no esta bien,no esta bien,no esta bien,no esta bien... - musito erina repentinamente al estilo Izuku Midoriya

-¿eh? - Pregunto el pelirrojo con una cara perpleja

-no esta bien, no esta bien, no esta bien, no esta bien, no esta bien, no esta bien, no esta bien, no esta bien... - volvió a repetir Erina

-¿que no esta bien Erina chan? - pregunto joichirou..

-¡mi bebe no esta bien! - grito Erina repentinamente asustando a padre e hijo - ¡algo me grita en mi interior que unas gatas malvadas roba hijos le hicieron algo a mi bebe! - declaro furiosa para quitarse el delantal y saliera del comedor..

-¡¿eh?!...¡¿a donde vas Erina?! - pregunto Soma muy preocupado...

-¡a donde mas, iré a totsuki para asegurarme que mi pequeño bebe esta bien! - declaro la rubia determinada mientras seguía con su camino pero..

-¡espera cariño! - Exclamo el pelirrojo mientras sujetaba por los brazos a su esposa para evitar que se fuera -¡no puedes irte a si no mas solo por que tuviste un mal presentimiento!..

-¡no es un mal presentimiento, estoy segura que las gatas ladronas que están en totsuki le hicieron algo mi pequeño bebe!..

-haaaaaa... con esta es la cuarta vez en la semana que intenta Ir a totsuki para ir a ver a mi nieto - musito Joichirou fastidiado - a veces creo que sobre protege a ese muchacho, si sigue sobre protegiendo a Issei de esa manera, lo mas seguro es que el quede soltero por el resto de su vida...

-¡suéltame querido, tengo que ir salvar a mi bebe de las garras de esas gatas roba hijos!... - grito Erina mientras pataleaba después de haber sido cargada por soma que no la soltó y la llevo de regreso al comedor...

(a veces pienso que Erina ama mas a nuestro hijo que a mi) pensó soma suspirando mientras se lleva a Erina en sus hombros que no dejaba de luchar para liberarse del agarre de su esposo...

de regreso a Totsuki - momentos después..

Issei lentamente comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia después de haberla perdido cuando fue besado por su amiga de la infancia y su senpai, extrañamente cuando se recupero completamente pudo ver al par de chicas que estaban sentadas alrededor de una de las mesas del lugar aun que no estaban solas se encontraban acompañadas por Penemue, Yasaka, Serafall, extrañamente todas ellas lo veían con cierta molestia y la única que faltaba estar presente en el lugar era la chef Inglesa Gabriel, eso al menos era lo que pensaba Issei hasta que..

*Ara...Al parecer ya despertaste mi lindo kohai durmiente* - exclamo una voz con cierto tono juguetón muy cerca del chico que inmediatamente volteo hacia arriba y vio a la misma Gabriel que mostraba una sonrisa muy complacida pero cariñosa..

Esto desconcertó un poco al pobre Issei que no entendía el por que sonreía la rubia de rizos que solo lo miraba cariñosamente...

-¿estas cómodo yukihira kun?..

-¿eh?...s-si supongo, extrañamente el suelo de la cocina esta muy suave...

-fufufu...no estas recostado sobre el suelo tontito...

-¿no estoy recostado en suelo? - pregunto Issei algo confundido...

-claro que no, estas recostado sobre mi regazo tontito - respondió Gabriel mientras mantenía su sonrisa..

-¿eh?..¡¿EEEEEEEEEHHHHH?!...

En ese momento Issei se levanto rápidamente para luego retroceder hasta choco con una de las paredes del lugar...

(¡con razón el busto y el rostro de senpai estaban tan cerca!) pensó Issei bastante alterado (¡de seguro pensara que soy un pervertido por no levantarme inmediatamente cuando me desperté!)...

-¿que pasa yukihira kun? ¿por que retrocediste tan de repente? ¿acaso no te gusta el estar recostado en mi regazo? - pregunto Gabriel fingiendo tristeza...

-¡n-no es eso senpai!...¡tu regazo es muy suave, cálido y tu dulce aroma, hace que sea una experiencia muy agradable el estar recostado en el! - expreso Issei de forma rápida aun que bastante nervioso alegrando a la rubia.. - ¡se siente tan suave como el de Kyouka senpai! - dijo nuevamente pero...

En ese instante se pudo sentir en el lugar un aura negativa y una fuerte sed de sangre que puso nervioso al joven cocinero...

-¡así que has estado recostado en el regazo de Kyouka chan! - dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa fingida pero con cierto tono amenazante..

-¡pensar que senpai haría ese tipo de cosas a nuestras espaldas! - dijo Seekvaira de la misma forma..

-incluso después de que hablamos entre nosotras para que nadie tuviera ventaja y todo fuera justo - dijo serafall

-creo que hablare mas tarde con ella sobre esto - dijo Yasaka que extrañamente ya tenia una katana en mano..

-yo ta acompaño yasaka, también quiero decirle un par de cosas - expreso Penemue que tronaba sus nudillos

-¡solo es una gata ladrona que se aprovecha de que vive en la estrella polar - Dijo Rossweisse con mucha envidia

Issei inmediatamente noto que había metido en problemas a su senpai del dormitorio, no entendía el porque pero si sabia que debía buscar una manera para solucionar esto...

-n-no me mal entiendan, Y-Yo se lo he pedido, por la forma cariño y amable de ser de Kyouka-senpai me recuerda a mi madre y a veces cuando la extraño, ella hace eso por mi - musito Issei sin mirar al grupo de chicas - se que es tonto e infantil que extrañe a mi madre a mi edad pero s-si no les molesta, p-p-pueden hacer lo mismo de vez en cuando - Dijo el castaño nervioso y timidamente haciendo que las chicas tengan corazones brillantes en los ojos, puesto que se veia muy lindo ante sus ojos...

-¡claro Yukihira kun, yo no tengo en ningún problema en ayudarte! - Dijo Gabriel muy animada mientras sujetaba las manos del chico..

-n-no es tonto que extrañes a tu madre Yukihira kun, creo que es algo muy lindo - dijo Penemue - s-si te sientes otra vez de esa manera puedes acudir a mi cuando quieras, no tengo problema en prestarte mi regazo...

-s-si te soy suficiente Yukihira kun, entonces puedes usar mi regazo cuando quieras - dijo Yasaka bastante tímida

-p-puedes usar mi regazo cuando lo desees Ise kun, como tu amiga de la infancia es mi deber ayudarte - declaro Seekvaira sonrojada

-¡daré lo mejor de mi para ayudarte Yukihira kun! - hablo serafall determinada

-Yu-Yu-Yukihira kun, si usar mi regazo no es suficiente, puedo hacer mas cosas por ti...no importa lo que sea - expreso Rossweisse

-Gracias...supongo - dijo Issei algo dudoso - b-bueno hablando de otra cosa, que tal si les parece si continuamos con lo que habían planeado Gaby senpai, Sera senpai, Ross senpai, Mue senpai, Yasaka senpai...

-¡por su puesto! - declararon las 5 chicas muy animadas para que luego comenzaran a tomar varios ingredientes del lugar, la única que no hacia nada era seekvaira..

-¿por que las senpais están cocinando Ise kun? - pregunto Seekvaira

-veo que no te lo dijeron, pues veras Seek chan lo que sucede es...

en ese momento Issei procedió a contarle el como Serafall lo trajo a la Mansión Gremory para que ella y las otras consejeras le cocinaran a el para agradecerle el que les enviara con Kyouka su Risotto de zanahoria al vadouvan, ahí Seekvaira entendió el por que Issei se encontraba en lugar, no había otra razón lógica por el cual se atrevería estar en el hogar de la chica que esta extremadamente enamorada de el y que en este momento misteriosamente no había hecho acto de presencia.

También issei aprovecho para preguntarle a seekvaira el como lo encontró y supo que estaba en el lugar, ahí ella le respondió que supo de su presencia por las sirvientas del lugar, escucho que el futuro jefe del clan Gremory se encontraba de visita en lugar obviamente omitió esta parte, al principio seekvaira no entendió a quien se referían pero lo entendió cuando el grupo de sirvientas mencionaron el nombre de Issei, ahí se dio supo de la presencia del chico y el como lo encontró fue por que lo vio caminar con Rossweisse en dirección a la cocina de los consejeros asi que los siguió y escucho todo lo que platicaban desde atrás de la puerta...

-ahora entiendo muchas cosas seek chan, gracias por aclarármelo..

-de nada Ise kun, pero si ibas a venir debiste haberme llamado, así me hubieras dado algo de tiempo para pensar en un platillo adecuado para prepararte - dijo Seekvaira con cierta molestia mientras inflaba las mejillas como una niña pequeña..

-no te enojes Seek chan, todo fue de momento - Issei se excuso - pero si quieres prepararme algo estaría mas que encantado, la verdad desde hace tiempo he querido probar tu comida...

-¿e-enserio Ise kun?

-si, he escuchado que has tenido muchos shokugekis contra varios senpais donde has preparado platillos deliciosos y has salido victoriosa e incluso supe que alguna vez preparaste mi platillo favorito...

inmediatamente Gabriel, Penemue, Serafall, Rossweisse y Yasaka detuvieron sus actividades

-¿Seekvaira san que quiere decir Yukihira kun con que preparaste su platillo "favorito"? - pregunto Gabriel con una sonrisa falsa

-¡n-no lo se senpai, he preparado muchos platillos en mis shokugekis pero ninguno que este relacionado con Ise kun!...

-si es verdad lo que dices ¿entonces por que Yukihira kun dijo eso? - cuestiono Serafall

-¡n-no lo se senpai!..¡Ise kun explícanos que quieres decir con que yo prepare tu platillo favorito!..

-claro seek chan, veran chicas una vez Kyouka chan me mostró los vídeos de los shokugekis que tuvieron los anteriores consejeros, esto fue para que pudiéramos formular una estrategia contra ellos cuando fue el Regiment du cusine, curiosamente en uno de los vídeos vi a seek chan preparar uno de los platillos que mi madre acostumbra cocinarme y lo mejor que resulto ser mi platillo favorito... - explico Issei calmando a sus senpais y así salvando a la rubia de la furia de estas...

-hubieras dicho eso desde un principio Ise kun, en verdad es molesto que digas las cosas a medias, por eso casi me metes en problemas - reclamo Seekvaira con un ceño fruncido a Issei que solo le sonreía divertido...

-no es para tanto Seek chan pero al final lo aclare - declaro el castaño rojizo de forma juguetona - ahora hablando de problemas, me pregunto donde se encontrara la molesta de Rias Gremory, pensé que estaría aquí en su hogar...

-¿acaso quieres verla? - pregunto Seekvaira con cierto celos en su voz

-no para nada, es que como no la vi a ella y ni a himejima san presentes en la clase que tenemos en común, pensé que estarían aquí como había dicho antes pero al perecer me equivoque..

\- Seguramente están fuera, de no ser así, ella habría venido y habría hecho de las suyas - Comento Seek-chan fastidiada de hablar de esa molestia de cabello rojo...

-en eso tiene razón seekvaira san, Rías chan salio al parecer ella acompaño a sus padres a la inauguración de su nuevo hotel que esta la parte mas hermosa Kyoto, por eso es que no la viste a ella ni a Akeno chan en clases Yukihira kun - explico Gabriel mientras le daba los últimos toques a su platillo al igual las otras...

-oh entiendo, gracias por la información Gaby senpai...

-de nada Yukihira kun, cuando quieras saber algo puedes preguntarme, estaré mas que contenta en aclarar cualquier duda que tengas..

(espero que no te arrepientas de conocer esa parte de ella Yukihira kun, veras que esa dulce sonrisa que siempre muestra solo es una fachada que utiliza para ocultar a un verdadero monstruo) pensó Yasaka

después de unos momentos por fin las 5 consejeras habían terminado de preparar sus platillos e inmediatamente se los presentaron a Issei que estuvo algo sorprendido de ver lo que prepararon...

-Yukihira kun, espero que te guste mi salmón glaseado con sake y teriyaki - dijo Serafall mientras presentaba su platillo de forma encantadora para que Issei inmediatamente lo probara y diera su opinión..

-¡Wow esta receta de salmón glaseado con sake y teriyaki está extremadamente deliciosa, por si solo el salmón esta perfecto pero con la salda hace que sea aun mas delicioso! - alabo Issei a la pelinegra que extrañamente se veía mas que feliz, podría decirse que un poco ..¿agitada?

-yukihira kun yo te prepare un tortellini con salsa de tomates y espinacas. - Dijo Gabriel que se veía igual de agitada que serafall...

-¡Increíble Gaby senpai preparaste un plato sabroso y contundente, pero que al mismo tiempo resulta fresco y alegre, gracias a la tersura de las espinacas y el tomate. por otro lado la salsa de tomates y espinacas, resulto ser una combinación fresca y sabrosa que junto con la nata que le agregaste, acabaron conformando un plato tan rico como nutritivo y saciante!...

-¡ahora voy yo Yukihira kun, yo te prepara un salmón al horno con salsa de cítricos y jengibre como segundo plato - declaro Rossweisse emocionada molestando al resto de las presentes...

-¡esta sublime Ross senpai, esta receta de pescado que me parece muy original y muy rico para hacer en un día primaveral o de verano, pues la fruta consigue refrescar y aligerar el salmón que habitualmente resulta un pescado más denso que otros por su grasa, esta salsa agridulce le quita el poder graso que tiene este pescado y lo hace más suave y sabroso!...

-Fufufufu...al parecer yukihira kun quedo encantado con tu pescado Rossweisse chan, no esperaba menos de la nieta del hombre que posee 5 restaurantes con 3 estrellas michelín en cada uno - dijo Gabriel repentinamente avergonzando a la albina..

-¡cállate Gabriel, por que dices cosas innecesarias, yo no quería que Yukihira kun supiera de eso!...

-fufufufufu...no tiene nada de malo, algún día tenia que enterarse...

-¿por que no querías que supiera que eres nieta de un chef importante Ross senpai? - pregunto Issei repentinamente

-n-no solo tu Yukihira, en general no me gusta que nadie sepa de quien soy nieta, cuando la gente sabe de que soy nieta de alguien muy influyente en la gastronomía, normalmente se me acerca solo para poder llegar a mi abuelo..

Issei inmediatamente noto la tristeza en las palabras de la albina que solo agacho la mirada y apretó su falda con ambas manos, esto no le gusto para nada en lo absoluto, era debido a que comprendía el como se sentía Rossweisse, desde que se supo que era hijo de la legendaria [Lengua de Dios] mucha gente comenzó a tratarlo diferente (de forma amable y atenta), desde maestros hasta restauranteros importantes que visitan de vez en cuando totsuki...

Realmente le resultaba molesto el que fingieran tanta amabilidad con el solo para poder acercarse a su madre, por eso comprendía el como se sentía la albina, así que como persona que pasaba por lo mismo decidió darle ánimos y hacerle ver que no era de ese tipo de gente..

-Ross senpai mírame - declaro Issei mientras alzaba con suavidad el rostro de la albina con una mano y con la otra sujetaba una de las suaves manos de ella - te preguntare algo..¿a ti te importa que yo sea hijo de la [Lengua de dios]?

-¿eh?...n-no yukihira kun, a mi no me importa que seas hijo de la diosa de totsuki..

-si es así, entonces a mi tampoco me debe importar que seas nieta de un chef importante a nivel mundial - declaro Issei con una suave sonrisa que sonrojo a las otras 5 chicas - ciertamente podría aprovecharme de ti para acercarme a tu abuelo, pero yo no soy ni seré jamas así, a mi no me importa la clase social, posición económica, belleza o la familia que perteneces, yo solo me intereso en la gente que es amable y de buen corazón como tu, si fuera de ese tipo de gente interesada desde hace mucho que le estaría besando los pies a la presumida pelirroja que esta loca de atar

-Yukihira kun - musito Rossweisse con ternura para que poco a poco se acercara al rostro de Issei con la intención de besarle nuevamente, cuando sus labios estaban por unirse...

\- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Exclamaron las 5 chicas restantes

CLINK

un cuchillo cruzo a toda velocidad entre los rostros de ambos chicos y se clavo en una de las mesas de lugar...

-ups..se me resbalo el cuchillo te-he - se disculpo Yasaka de forma torpe mientras sacaba la lengua

\- Ah si...- Mustio la albina para besarle pero esta vez hizo que las manos del chico se posaran en sus sensuales caderas mientras se pega mas al chico que estaba atónito e increíblemente sonrojado

Esto puso furiosa a Yasaka, Gabriel, Penemue, Serafall y Seekvaira

\- Él va a ser mi esposo, les guste o no - Dijo la albina

\- ¿Asi que una declaración de guerra, eh? - Dijeron las demás consejeras de forma retadora mientras que el ambiente de batalla se podía sentir en la sala mientras que había un fondo de llamas, la ultima vez que Issei sintió algo así era cuando sus padres se enfrentaron a un Shokugeki cuando él tenia 8 años..

(¡esto es malo, si no hago algo para calmarlas de seguro que pasara algo muy malo entre ellas!) pensó Issei alterado, pero sabia que debía calmarlas de alguna forma, así que lo único que se le ocurrió para eliminar la hostilidad es recordarles el motivo de su presencia..

-chi-chicas aun me falta probar algunos platillos, así que si no les importa podemos continuar...

-esta bien yukihira kun, si te gusto el salmón de Roosweisse entonces prepárate, por que quedaras encantado con ¡mi platillo! - dijo Yasaka haciendo énfasis en la ultima parte molesto a las demás mientras presentando su platillo..

-¿Nikujaga (estofado de patatas con carne)? - pregunto Issei confundido..

Issei quería preguntarle a la rubia el por que cocino algo tan sencillo, pero prefirió no hacerlo debido por el ambiente hostil que se sentía y mejor precedió a comer el platillo, en cuanto tuvo el primer bocado, abrió los ojos impresionado..

-esta ...magnifico - dijo Issei con tranquilidad pero extrañamente una pequeña lagrima recorría su mejilla derecha que inmediatamente - la carne esta muy suave pero dulce, el mirin realza su sabor magníficamente al punto que te hace querer desear seguir comiéndolo por siempre, pero a pesar de eso puedo sentir una calidez en cada rincon del platillo, es la calidez de una madre amorosa...

poco a poco las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos del joven cocinero recorriendo sus mejillas

-¿I-Ise kun estas bien? - pregunto Seekvaira preocupada..

-si no te preocupes Seek chan, solo que el platillo de senpai me recordó los días que pasaba cocinando al lado de papa, el abuelo pero principalmente Mama - dijo Issei con nostalgia... - discúlpenme, iré al baño a refrescarme un poco - declaro para retirarse rápidamente mientras se cubría su rostro con ambos brazos..

Momentos despues

Issei salía del baño para empezar a caminar por la mansión, tenía una combinación occidental y nipona, era bella. El único inconveniente para nuestro protagonista…

(¡Es muy grande!) Se quejó mentalmente el castaño rojizo con una cara de fastidio total, desde hace más de 10 minutos trataba de encontrar la sala de reuniones de los [10 Consejeros de Elite] (¡¿Cómo carajos pudo vivir aquí mi madre?! ¡¿Y como puede vivir esa familia de excéntricos en un lugar tan espacioso?!) - no estando acostumbrado a lugares tan grandes

El chico seguía caminando mirando alrededor que tenían imágenes de los Gremory, en especial de todas las etapas de Rias desde bebe hasta la actualidad. Pero una foto le llamo la atención, tenía un marco de oro y grecas donde ella y él se encontraban bailando, con la pelirroja teniendo su cuerpo muy pegado al de Issei

(Si no mal recuerdo fue en la gala de degustación pero esto…es, como decirlo…) Pensaba el hijo de los dioses de [Toutsuki] con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza para dejar detrás ese cuadro que simplemente le incomodaba para entrar a una habitación donde encontró con una habitación femenina de una señorita de alta clase, por lo que empezó a caminar encontrándose con una almohada, un collar y un plato de perro con su nombre e incluso un plato de comida para perro con su nombre en él - Ok, esto me esta poniendo nervioso - para voltear y buscar la salida pero entro a un armario donde se encontraba mucha ropa sexy e incluso sostenes de copa H como pantis muy atrevidas. Inmediatamente encontró las cortinas para abrirlas porque se encontraba algo oscuro y con esfuerzo vio el plato con su nombre. Su sorpresa fue tal al encontrar haikus de amor sobre Issei, estatuas de cera a tamaño real de issei, varios dakimakuras con su imagen semidesnudo haciendo una pose sexy, ropa interior suya, sus jerseys favoritos, su toalla, la bufanda que le cosió su mama cuando era niño, su gi que se supone perdió hace 3 meses, sus plumas, su empaque de chicles de hace 2 meses, las polainas de peso que usa, su toalla y peluches con forma de el. También imágenes de Photoshop donde estaban en citas, a punto de hacer el amor, etc. Incluso en el techo de su cama estaba una foto donde casi se besan y en su almohada una donde ella está en una pose romántica tipo maga shojo

– Ahora entiendo todo y el por qué muchas de mis cosas han estado desapareciendo en [Toutsuki] – comento el castaño rojizo entre enojado y algo extrañado

Tomo una maleta deportiva que resultaba ser suya, la cual según él perdió la semana pasada, la cual tenia fotos donde la pelirroja guardaba selfies donde se encontraba mostrando sus pechos o su cuerpo desnudo pero sin dar su cara e incluso modelando los conjuntos y vio como tenían una dedicatoria detrás que decía _"Para mi futuro esposo, mi Ise cariño, con amor tu futura esposa y perra: Ri-tan"_ y un beso de lápiz labial carmesí como firma. Encontró 3 diarios donde vio que uno estaba registrado las fotos que se había tomado y incluso pequeñas descripciones, otro donde se encontraban su horario de rutina en el gimnasio de la academia y tercero, eran sus datos personales e incluso relatos eróticos donde él le hacia el amor a Rías sin pudor y lleno de lujuria. Igualmente encontró un álbum con fotos de él y pensamientos.

Esto aterro bastante al chico, provocando que tenga la cara azul y este temblando, por que confirmaba que Rias Gremory era no solo una niña malcriada y mandona..

\- También salió ladrona, acosadora, yandere y chiflada – Dijo el castaño rojizo para tomar sus cosas que se encontraban en ese lugar y salió inmediatamente - (Jamás en la vida me vuelvo a acercar a esa desequilibrada y cleptómana) Pensó sumamente asustado para tratar de salir rápidamente de esa casa de locos pero en el camino

*¡Kya!*

\- Ite…- Se quejó el chico cuando recupero la misión noto unos hermosos ojos..

En ese momento choco con alguien para ver un par de ojos verdes a centímetros de sus rostro mientras en sus manos tiene una sensación suave y elástica

\- ¡Kya! – Chillo una voz femenina – I-Ise-kun, mis pechos t-tambien son suaves, ¿sabes? – dijo la voz con un tono de nerviosismo y sensualidad para que el mencionado viera a…

\- ¡¿G-Gaby-senpai?! – Exclamo el castaño rojizo nervioso para tratar de quitar sus manos pero la chica las paso a sus pechos

\- Es mejor que no digas o hagas nada, si no gritare y te meterás en problemas – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa pero detrás de esa sonrisa, se escondían intenciones un poco malignas

\- D-De acuerdo – Dijo el castaño rojizo – Lo siento senpai, debes pensar que soy un pervertido..

\- No, solo que tienes una suerte muy pervertida, ningún hombre me había tocado el trasero y tu eres el primero como ahora tocas mis pechos – Dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa encantadora para acercarse a su rostros – Dime la verdad, ¿te gusta? Odio las mentiras – susurro a su oído

\- Si te soy honesto, solo he tocado unos pechos y fueron los de Seek-chan y fueron por accidente pero los tuyos son grandes, suaves y elásticos, incluso mis dedos se hunden en ellos - Respondió el chico honestamente para no molestar a su senpai que se mostró feliz o eso creía él

\- Bien, levantémonos – Dijo la rubia para que ambos se pusieran de pie – Todas te están esperando

\- De acuerdo – Dijo el chico para irse pero esta le tomo la mano

\- No tan rápido – Dijo la rubia

\- ¿Q-Que pasa? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo

\- Debes de compensarme por tocar mi cuerpo cuando ni siquiera somos novios – Dijo la rubia con una mirada seria y sexy al estilo Yoruka Kirihime

\- P-Pero…- Decía Issei tratando de justificarse

\- Debes ser un hombre y aceptar tus responsabilidades – Dijo Gabriel con un tono firme pero lúdico

\- ¿Y qué debo de hacer? – Dijo el castaño rojizo derrotado

\- Debes de darme un beso de adultos – Dijo la rubia sorprendiendo al chico

\- ¿Huh? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo desconcertado

– No hagas esa cara de idiota, besaste de esa manera a Rose-chan, incluso se besaron mientras que te daba de comer en la boca. Si no lo haces, le diré a las demás y dudo que les agrade – Comento Gabriel mientras el chico suspira derrotado

\- Esta bien – Acepto Issei derrotado, mientras que la consejera estaba feliz

Issei la tomo de la cintura mientras que se agacha para alcanzarla debido a que la rubia era un poco más chica que él, se llevaban 15 cm de diferencia y ella era un poco más alta que Serafall. Gabriel abrazo el cuello del chico y se dieron un beso mientras que el castaño rojizo tímidamente recorría su boca con su lengua torpemente, cosa que hizo estremecer a la rubia. Hacia exactamente lo que hizo con Rossweisse y extrañamente le gustaba tener ese tipo de contacto con la rubia. Después de casi 2 minutos, se separaron con un hilo de saliva..

\- Fufufu…Ise-kun me beso, estoy por encima de Sera-chan y las demás – Comento la rubia alegremente – Espero otro beso de ti, Ise-kun. Pero no les digas nada a las chicas, ¿ne? – mientras giña un ojo

\- S-Si – Dijo el mencionado por que ni loco hablaría de eso, seguramente lo lincharía toda la escuela

\- Bueno. Darling, volvamos al salón de reuniones, las chicas casi terminan sus preparaciones – Dijo la senpai

(espera ¿me acaba de llamar Darling?, se estará burlando de mi...)

\- La sigo Gaby-sen…- Decía el chico para ser callado por un delicado dedo de su superiora

\- Sin honoríficos – Dijo la rubia inflando sus mejillas con un rostro sumamente adorable

\- S-Si, Gaby – Respondió el castaño rojizo un poco nervioso para que se fueran juntos mientras que ella se aferra al brazo del chico alegremente y este solo rie nerviosamente, sin saber que hacer..

(¿pero como es que supo que bese a Ross senpai mientras me daba de comer?) se cuestiono Issei mentalmente (en verdad Gaby senpai es alguien de temer)

Sala de reuniones Elite 10 - Mientras tanto

el resto de las consejeras esperaba pacientemente a que Gabriel regresara con Issei que extrañamente se habia tomado su tiempo en el baño, algo curioso es que todas se mostraban algo asustadas...

-N-No puedo creer que Gabriel nos obligara a espera aquí en lo que ella iba a buscar a yukihira kun - declaro Yasaka..

-Tienes razón Yasaka chan, eso es muy injusto - expreso Serafall de forma infantil - ahora era mi turno de tener mi momento intimo con Yukihira kun..

-p-pero si no dejábamos que ella fuera a buscarlo...- dijo Seekvaira

-revelaría nuestros secretos mas vergonzosos a yukihira kun y luego a toda la academia - completo Rossweisse - así fue como nos saco la información a mi y a Seekvaira de lo que estábamos haciendo con Yukihira kun en la cocina, en verdad Gabriel es alguien de temer..

-Ella siempre a sido muy dominante desde que la conozco, ni siquiera sus hermanos mayores o su padre son capaces de controlarla - hablo Penemue con cierta frustración - me pregunto si yukihira kun sera capaz de lidiar con ese lado dominante de Gabriel...

-no lo creo, cuando se trata de lidiar con mujeres dominantes Ise kun es muy estúpido, lo se por que lo conozco y por que también vi como Erina sama lo domino con facilidad con sus palabras y un golpe en su cabeza...

-¿entonces por que no cedió a Rias chan cuando lo invito a ser su siervo durante la ceremonia de inicio de clases? - cuestiono Serafall a la heredera Agares

-por que esa estúpida pelirroja no es dominante, es caprichoso y mandona, por eso es que Ise kun no cedió ante ella...

-en eso tienes razón, Rias no es una una chica de carácter fuerte solo es una chiquilla malcriada que es consentida constantemente por sus padres y su hermano

Nadie de las presentes se atrevió a refutar la dura verdad que había dicho Yasaka sobre Rias Gremory..

Después de que Yasaka dijera la verdad sobre Rias Gremory todas guardaron silencio absoluto, era como si ya no tuvieran nada mas que decirse o platicar y lo que podían hacer en este momento era esperar a que Gabriel regresase con Issei...

En ese instante se pudo escuchar como la puerta se abría lentamente hasta que se pudo ver a Gabriel que venia sujeta del brazo izquierdo de issei que se mostraba completamente nervioso por alguna razón desconocida para las presentes..

-¡bien como prometí regrese con Darling! - declaro la rubia con felicidad

-¡¿dar...?! - pronunciaron Seekvaira, Yasaka y Rossweisse

-¡¿ling...?! - completaron penemue y serafall

todas estaban atónitas por el como Gabriel había llamado Issei que solo desviaba la mirada a otro lado por la vergüenza, todas querían despellejar viva a la rubia inglesa pero no se atrevieron a hacerlo por que sabían que ella era mas peligrosa de lo que se ve y se vengaría de una forma terrible si la tocaban, asi que por el momento tuvieron que dejarle pasar esto..

-c-chicas lamento haberme al baño así, pero no fue mi intención pero si no les importa podemos continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo - pido Issei algo avergonzado para que todas asintieran con desánimos y finalmente pasara la chica que faltaba por mostrarle su platillo a Issei..

-bien Yukihira kun para que podamos terminar con esto y puedas seguir abrazo de Gabriel, te prepare esto.. - dijo la peli purpura con algo de enojo y ¿celos? presentando su platillo que era una esfera café que estaba dentro de una pequeña cuchara de esferificacion lotus..

-Mue senpai esto es...

-una esferificacion de mousse de Baileys, así que pruebalo - pidio la pelipurpura al castaño rojizo que se mostró un tanto sorprendido por el platillo, pero despues de unos momentos tomo la cuchara y se llevo el postre a la boca...

(¡Increíble!... ¡a pesar de su tamaño tiene un sabor intenso al licor de crema de whisky y un punto amargo de chocolate, pero extrañamente este mousse es suave como la seda y posee una textura cremosa que lo hace sublime e incluso añadió de cacao en polvo dentro de la esfera para reforzar el sabor del chocolate, no hay duda que es un postre que no necesita más acompañamiento. lo ultimo que podrida decir es que es ideal para terminar cualquier cena o comida en donde se quiera presentar algo delicioso!) pensó el chico maravillado mientras se imaginaba a si mismo bañado en chocolate..

*¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!*

repentinamente gritos de chicas asustadas se escucharon el lugar sacando a Issei de sus pensamientos e inmediatamente vio a las 6 chicas que estaban sonrojadas y extrañamente se encontraban cubriéndose los ojos con ambas manos..

-¿pasa algo malo chicas? - pregunto Issei confundido por la repentina accion de las presentes

-¡Ise kun eres un desvergonzado! - exclamo seekvaira que se medio cubría la vista con las manos -¡¿como te atreves a hacer eso enfrente de señoritas decentes como nosotras?!..

-¿desvergonzado?...¿que quieres decir con eso Seek chan?..no he hecho nada malo como para que me digas que soy eso... - declaro Issei mientras se acercaba a la rubia

-¡¿eres idiota?! ¡¿acaso no te has dado cuenta?! - pregunto Seekvaira que retrocedia..

-¿de que hablas?..no te entiendo...

-Yu-Yukihira kun lo que quiere decir Seekvaira san es que...

-¿es que que Yasaka senpai? - pregunto el mencionado que ahora se acercaba a la rubia que de igual manera retrocedía cuando Issei se acercaba... - tu tambien senpai, que hice como para que huyan de mi...

-¡Idiota no traes camisa! -. grito serafall repentinamente para que Issei se viera y confirmara lo que habia dicho la pelinegra

-ooooh rayos, me volvió a pasar . dijo Issei con fastidio mientras se mira el abdomen..

-¡¿como que te volvió a pasar?! - pregunto Rossweisse con vergüenza

-a veras Ross senpai, desde que fue el regiment contra Riser Phenex últimamente no puedo comer algo delicioso sin que se me salga la camisa sin darme cuenta, la ultima vez fue cuando comí uno de los mejores platillos de Yuuki que es la encargada de mi dormitorio, aun que no recuerdo por que pero me tropecé con algo y caí sobre ella, quedamos en una posición bastante comprometedora pero lo bueno fue que estábamos solos y nadie vio, eso si hubiera sido un terrible mal entendido si alguien nos hubiera visto jejejeje - dijo Issei como si no fuera la gran cosa, esto enfureció a las 6 chicas que inmediatamente se olvidaron de su vergüenza y se acercaron lentamente al chico que las miro con cierta confusión.. - ¿pasa algo?...

-Ise kun - musito Seekvaira sin emoción en su voz mientras su cabello cubría sus ojos al igual que las demas..

-¿si seek chan?...

-¡Eres un maldito mujeriego! - exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo abalanzándose sobre el pobre chico que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y tuvo que recibir una paliza por parte de las 6 chicas..

En alguna parte de Totsuki - momentos

Issei caminaba de regreso a la estrella polar después de su terrible experiencia con las consejeras en la Mansión Gremory, aun que se le podía ver con rasguños en el rostro, marcas rojas que tenían formas de mano, un ojo morado y toda su ropa rasgada, lo único intacto era su maleta donde traía sus cosas que recupero de la habitación de Rias Gremory...

-haaaaaaa...¿que les pasa a las mujeres? - se cuestiono a si mismo - primero me dan de comer, luego me besan, después me dicen que seré su esposo, luego me llaman darling, me golpean y al final me echan a patadas, en verdad no entiendo a las mujeres, creo que las senpais y Seek chan solo se estaban burlando de mi, que tonto fui...

de nueva cuenta la estupidez de nuestro protagonista se hacia presente, no se daba cuenta que sus senpais y su querida Seek chan lo golpearon por celos...

-haaaaaa lo único bueno de todo esto es que no he visto a la loca de Rias Gremory en todo el día, pero bueno después de lo que vi en su habitación me están dando ganas jamas volver a verla y abandonar Totsuki definitivamente - Issei volvía decirse a si mismo para luego ir una maquinas expendedora de jugos, comprara uno y fuera a sentarse a una de las tantas bancas - aun que si hago eso, lo mas seguro que la bruja me mata...

Por unos momentos Issei vio el hermoso atardecer que se podía ver desde su lugar, contemplo cada instante de la hermosa puesta de sol mientras bebía su jugo

*ya escucharon el rumor* - exclamo una voz femenina repentinamente, esto llamo la atención del joven cocinero que vio a un grupo de chicas platicando alegremente

*¿cual rumor?*

*¡Que un miembro de la familia Quarta se encuentra en japón!*

*¡¿en serio?!*

*¡si!*

*¡no puedo creer que un miembro de esa familia de legendarios catadores Italianos se encuentre en japón!*

*¡yo tampoco pude creerlo cuando lo escuche, pero es verdad, dicen que la miembro mas joven de esa familia tiene un paladar tan sensible e exigente como el de la misma [Lengua de dios]!*

*¡oooh que emoción, no puedo creer que exista alguien que tenga un talento tan genial como el de Erina sama!*

*¡yo tampoco me lo creo, lo mas seguro que este en japón para venir a estudiar a Totsuki!*

(¿dijo Quarta? creo que he escuchado ese nombre antes) pensó el chico mientras intentaba recordar donde había escuchado ese apellido (también dijeron que tiene un paladar tan exigente como el de mama, si eso es cierto significa que esa persona es talentosa para la cocina, bueno no importa mejor me voy a la estrella polar, de seguro todos ya estarán esperando a que llegue) para levantarse e irse dejando atrás al grupo de chicas que seguían platicando alegremente

Kyoto (nuevo Hotel Gremory) - mientras tanto

Por fin la gran fiesta que se celebro por la gran inauguración del nuevo hotel de lujo propiedad de la familia Gremory había terminado, permitiendo al personal del hotel atender a cada uno de sus visitantes adecuadamente...

Ahora los miembros de esta familia (Rias, Venelana, Zeoticus, Sirzechs y Grayfia) se encontraban descansando en la habitación mas grandes del lugar que era la suite de lujo...

Todo dentro de esta recámara parecía muy caro y antiguo, la parte interior está separada por puertas shoji, una característica típica de las habitaciones japonesas y hermosas katanas japonesas junto a una variedad de armas orientales adornaban las paredes; los tesoros de porcelana perdidos que provienen de China y Japón y las antiguas obras de arte orientales se muestran alrededor de la sala, esto era aún más majestuoso que el pasillo exterior; esto hizo que las habitaciones de la realeza en todo el mundo palidecieran en comparación.

una pensaría que se podría estar increíblemente relajado dentro de esta habitación llena de lujos, bueno eso es cierto pero no para la familia Gremory en este momento, esto era debido a que no estaban solo estaban acompañados por cierta persona en especifico que es muy desagradable para el director de Totsuki como para los patriarcas de la familia Gremory...

-y bien..¿para que trajeron a este lugar mis estimados Gremory? - pregunto la persona con cierta burla en su voz haciendo enojar a venelana y a Zeoticus

-no finjas demencia - exclamo venelana con hostilidad

-te dijimos claramente antes de venir aquí que teníamos que hablar contigo en privado de algo de suma importancia - expreso Zeoticus de la misma manera que su esposa..

-Ara...¿por que tanta hostilidad hacia mi persona?

-deja de fingir inocencia, ¿crees que estamos cómodos de estar a solas con el hombre que llevo a la ruina financiera a Totsuki hace 20 años atrás y provoco el que Nakiri Senzaemon enfermara?...responde Azami Nakamura - dijo Sirzechs con seriedad

-por supuesto que no lo están, pero podría decir lo mismo, no me siento cómodo estando a solas con la familia que aprovecho la debilidad de los Nakiri para poder apoderarse Totsuki, provocando la muerte de padre - respondió Azami con indiferencia - aun que eso es pasado y ahora estamos aqui para hablar de negocios como personas adultas...

Sirzechs ni sus padres pudieron decir nada, sabían que Azami tenia razón, en este momento estaban reunidos con el para hablar de negocios...

-T-Tienes razón, somos adultos y venimos hablar de negocios, Rías por favor entrégale eso al señor - pidió venelana a la pelirroja que estaba sentada al lado de ella que inmediatamente se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Azami sentado, pero cuando solo dio un par de pasos Sirzechs la tuvo sujetando uno de sus hombros...

-Ri-tan ten cuidado con ese hombre, es mas peligroso de lo que piensas...

-s-si Onii sama, tendré cuidado...

despues de unos momentos algo tensos, por fin Rías había llegado con Azami que solo le sonrió con suavidad...

-Azami Nakamura sama en nombre de mi familia y de Totsuki queda formalmente invitado para ser parte de los jueces en la [Elección de otoño] - dijo la pelirroja de forma educada mientras le entregaba un sobre al mencionado para que luego regresara a su lugar..

-puede que seas un maldito egocéntrico que solo piensa en si mismo y en sus ambiciones, pero debemos reconocer que experiencia como cocinero y tu impecable forma para juzgar platillos, te hace una excelente opción para ser juez en la [Elección de otoño].. - hablo Venelana con frustracion

-veo que por fin me reconoces por mi trabajo pequeña Bael, pero esta bien acepto ser parte de los jueces en esa competencia, despues de todo quiero ver de cerca que tan buen cocinero es mi nieto...

-¿nieto? - pregunto Rias..

-Rias este hombre es el padre de la [Lengua de Dios] Nakiri Erina..

-¡¿el es el padre de Erina sama?!..

-si y por lógica pequeña, Yukihira Issei es mi nieto.. - repondio Azami

-¡¿su nieto?!...

-si, pero el no sabe de mi existencia, pero bueno no importa en su momento lo sabrá...

-bien Nakamura despues se te dirá en que fase la [Elección de otoño] participaras, ahora ya que terminaron los negocios puedes retirarte no soporto ni un momento mas tu presencia - Ordeno Zeoticus.. -

-esta bien me voy, nos veremos después Gremorys - dij Azami para ir hacia la puerta - ah una ultima cosa, gracias, si no fuera por ustedes no podría comenzar mis planes..

Azami en ese momento abandono la gran habitación dejando consternados a la familia Gremory que intentaba averiguar el significado de sus palabras

de regreso a Totsuki - estrella polar/horas despues

Enojada podría decirse que era poco para describir el como se sentía Yuuki en este momento, era la primera vez que se sentía tan Irritada, frustrada y enfada por la apariencia que traía Issei en este momento y mas por que el se negaba a decir quien lo habia dejado en esta forma...

-y bien...¿me vas a decir quien fue el o la responsable de dejarte asi? - pregunto Yuuki con enojo

-y-ya te dije que no fue nadie, solo me caí en unos arbustos, por eso tengo rasguños en mi cara y mi ropa rasgada...

-aja, y entonces ¿por que tienes el ojo derecho morado?..

-¿me golpee con una piedra cuando me caí? - respondió Issei con duda..

Era obvio que Yuuki no le creía ni una palabra de Issei que por mas que intentara engañarla no podía, esto lo que mas molestaba a yuuki, el que Issei no le dijera la verdad sobre lo que sucedió, pero no podía obligarlo a decirle la verdad si el no quería.

Ahora a Yuuki le quedaba una opción que era...

-Haaaaa no quería llegar a esto Ise chan, te quiero como a un hijo y eres como un hermano para yoshiko, pero no tengo otra opción tendré que recurrir a Erina cchi...

-¡espera!...¡¿llamaras a mama?!

-si, ya que no quieres decirme la verdad a mi supongo que debo dejar esto en las manos de tu madre..

en ese momento Yuuki saco su teléfono celular y comenzó a teclear el numero celular de la rubia, Issei no supo que hacer ante esta situación, lo único que hacia era proteger a sus senpais y seekvaira de un problema con la matrona de la estrella polar, pero como se negó a decir el nombre de las culpables que lo maltrataron solo por que se quito la camisa sin querer, ahora el problema se haría aun mas grande..

cuando por fin Yuuki termino de teclear el numero de erina y cuando estaba lista para llamarla algo sucedio..

TOC TOC TOC TOC

alguien toco a la puerta de la residencia, esto retraso el que Yuuki llamara a la rubia y alivio a Issei por un momento pero...

-¡¿Que rayos hacen aqui ustedes 6? - Grito Yuuki bastante furiosa desde la puerta - ¡¿que no saben que si vienen los socios y trabajadores de la familia Gremory seran expulsadas?

Issei inmediatamente corrió hacia la puerta después de escuchar el grito de enojo de la peliambar y vio a ciertas consejeras que lo habían golpeado hace un par de horas antes, todas se encontraban arrodilladas y con las frentes en el suelo...

-S-Seek chan, Gaby, Ross senpai, Yasaka senpai, Mue senpai y Sera senpai..¿que hacen aqui? - pregunto el chico algo confundido

-¡venimos a pedirte perdón! - exclamo Seekvaira sin despegar la frente del suelo

-¡No debimos agredirte de esa manera hace un rato! - ahora expreso Serafall

\- ¡por favor perdónanos por ser tan tontas! - dijo Yasaka

-¡no sabiamos que el que te quitaras la ropa mientras comes es algo normal en ti y en la familia Nakiri! - expreso penemue

Issei no supo que responder ante la repentinas disculpas de las consejeras que ni por un segundo despegaban la frente de el suelo, por otro lado Yuuki estaba desconcertada por esto..

-¡Ise chan!..¡¿no me digas que te volviste a quitar la ropa mientras comías y peor lo hiciste enfrente de estas señoritas?! pregunto la peli ambar con enojo al castaño rojizo que solo asintió pero sin mirarla - santo cielo...no creí que volvería a pasar eso desde el ultimo incidente y supongo que ellas pensaron que estabas haciendo eso por indecente...

-s-si Yuuki, pero ellas no tuvieron la culpa, fui yo el de el problema, me quite la camisa muy cerca de ellas sin darme cuenta después de que probé uno de mis nuevos platillos..

-supongo que sintieron acosadas por este tonto y lo unico que hicieron fueron defenderse..¿o me equivoco? - pregunto a las 6 consejeras que por un momento dudaron en responder ya que Issei las estaba protegiendo al mentirle a la encargada de la residencia, cambiando los hechos de lo que en verdad paso..

esto las hizo sentir horrible consigo mismas, a pesar de haber maltratado físicamente a Issei este no se mostraba enojado en lo mas mínimo con ellas, querían decir la verdad pero sabían que si la decían Yuuki podría usarlo para hablar con Sirzechs y hacer que las expulsaran, asi que tuvieron que ocultar esa verdad y seguir con la mentira de Issei

-s-si, nos sentimos de esa manera pero después de que hable con mi abuelo por teléfono de lo sucedido, me dijo que es natural que Yukihira kun haga eso, después de todo desciende de la familia Nakiri, que es conocida por quitarse la ropa cuando comen cosas deliciosas, esa es su forma de decir que les gusto la comida.. - explico Rossweisse - por eso es que mi abuelo no se sorprendió cuando le conté, bueno aun que también me dijo conoció al _Rey Demonio de la Comida_ Nakiri Senzaemon, que era el bisabuelo de Yukihira kun, me contó que cuando comía lo que le cocinaba se quitaba la ropa en señal que le gustaba, por eso no debo sorprenderme cuando Yukihira kun haga eso _..._

Issei quedo sorprendido de saber que alguien conocía el nombre del abuelo de su madre, sabia un poco de el ya que su madre de vez en cuando lo mencionaba en sus historias, quería saber mas pero no era el momento para hacerlo..

-veo que sabes de la famila Nakiri, pero eso no es lo importante en este momento, si en verdad están arrepentidas quiero que lo demuestren, levántense y véanme a los ojos para comprobar que no están mintiendo... - pidió Yuuki a las 6 chicas que inmediatamente obedecieron y la vieron a los ojos..

despues de unos momentos tensos, Yuuki se dio la media vuelta y se fue pero se detuvo al lado de Issei.

-no mienten eso tranquiliza un poco, por eso dejare pasar su intromisión a este lugar por ahora, si vuelven a pisar este lugar les juro que haré que las expulsen por violar nuestro acuerdo con el director - declaro la peli ámbar para irse.. - Ise chan lleva a estas señoritas hasta la salida del territorio de la estrella polar - dijo mientras se iba...

-S-Si..

y así como se le ordeno, Issei llevo a las 6 consejeras hasta la salida, pero extrañamente no dijo nada en el camino, se mantuvo en silencio absoluto hasta que llegaron a la salida..

-Yu-Yukihira kun, en verdad lo sentimos y perdon por que tuvieras que mentir por noso...

Issei puso su dedo indice con suavidad en los labios de Rossweisse para callarla..

-ya no digan mas, se que su disculpa es sincera y creo que yo también tuve la culpa, no debí quitarme mi camisa enfrente de tantas chicas aun que fuera inconscientemente, asi que mejor olvidemos esto y finjamos que nada de esto paso..¿de acuerdo?..

-¡de acuerdo! - exclamaron las 6 chicas al mismo tiempo

-bien dicho, bueno ya es tarde y hoy fue un dia muy agotador para todos, creo que es mejor que ya no extendamos esto..nos vemos - se despidió Issei dándoles las espalda a la 6 chicas...

-espera por favor... - exclamaron las 6 mientras sujetaban los brazos de Issei impidiendo que se fuera..

-¿q-que pasa?..

-yu-yukihira kun ¿te gustaría acompañarnos a un parque acuático pasado mañana?..

-¿parque acuático dices Yasaka senpai?

-s-si, hace algo de calor y nos vendría muy bien a todos refrescarnos al menos un poco, pero si no quieres...

-que si no quiero dices yasaka senpai...¡claro que me encantaría ir a ese lugar, seria en la primera vez que iría en mi vida a un lugar de esos, sera una experiencia casi tan gratificante como cocinar! - expreso issei con emoción como si fuera un niño pequeño

-bien esta decidido iremos...tsk

Yasaka dejo de hablar repentinamente cuando vio a cierto grupo de personas que se acercaban..

En ese momento vieron a los residentes que los miraban fijamente puesto que no era muy de su agrado ver a los [Consejeros], desde el regiment y la situación con Raiser Phenex, que fue enviado a un internado a Suecia para que superara su depresión.

-Agares-kun, Deus-senpai, Nornas-senpai, Hida-senpai, Fallendown-senpai y Sitri-senpai...¿a que se debe su inesperada visita sabiendo sobre el acuerdo? - Pregunto Kyouka con una voz seria

-Isshiki-san - Dijo Penemue - Luego hablaremos contigo sobre cierto tema - indico firmemente

\- Como pregunto senpai, ¿a que vinieron? - Pregunto Yoshiko sin pudor

\- Tranquila, simplemente vinimos a ver a Yuukihira-kun e invitarlo a un lado - Comento Gabriel como si nada

\- ¿A donde-nya? - Pregunto Kuroka

\- ¡ A un parque acuático! - Exclamo el castaño rojizo emocionado como un niño pequeño, cosa que le pareció muy adorable a las chicas

\- ¿Acaso no has ido a ese tipo de lugar? - Pregunto momo

\- En realidad fuimos mis padres, mis tios, mi hermano, Ise-kun y yo a un parque pero no termino nada bien - Dijo Nathy que como Kyou recordaron ese momento

\- ¿Y por que no lo recuerdo? - Pregunto Issei

\- Por que eres un idiota y por que te golpeaste la cabeza en esa ocasión - Dijo el moreno de mechones blancos

\- Si es el caso, por que no vamos todos para que formes hermosos recuerdos en un parque acuático - Propuso la pelipurpura rojiza

\- ¡Es una gran idea, Kyouka-senpai! - Exclamo el castaño rojizo abrazándola poniendo celosas a sus pretendientes

\- ¡N-No es nada! - Dijo la mencionada tímidamente

\- Bien, decidido, iremos todos los de estrella polar y las senpai a un parque acuático! -

\- ¡Si! - Exclamaron todos mientras que las [Consejeras] estaban enojadas pero suspiraron y aceptaron, tal vez se podrían llevar mejor con las chicas de la estrella polar y probablemente poder tener acceso a la residencia

Lo que no sabían es que cierta albina los observaba con un equipo de espionaje profesional junto a un travestí androgino y escuchaban la conversación dirigiéndola a cierta pelirroja

*Con que esas tenemos, volveré mañana e ire a ese parque "encontrandome casualmente" con mi cariño y lo deslumbrare con mi nuevo traje de baño fufufu* Decia Rias Gremory desde una llamada online *Mantengame al tanto, Koneko, Gasper*

\- ¡Si! - Exclamaron ambos chicos

todo indica que la visita de Issei al parque acuático junto a sus amigos resultara en una experiencia algo ¿inolvidable? principalmente para Issei, todo le puede suceder nuestro protagonista en la segunda parte de esta ova, desde golpes, acoso sexual, profanación, etc...

fin de la Ova

hola que tal mis queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, también me gustaría aclarar que este capitulo solo sera de 2 partes y no mas, aparte como vieron Issei convivió con algunos personajes de la historia original de Highschool dxd...

otra cosa que me gustaría dejar claro es que no me gusta que me estén insultando a través de mensajes solo por que no les gusto un capitulo de mis historias, si simplemente no les gusto el capitulo o la historia en general, entonces dejen de leerlo y punto, no es necesario que lleguen a los insultos o simplemente escriban su propia versión de la historia...

me gusta que hagan en criticas sobres las historias que escribo, asi puedo darme cuenta que partes puedo mejorar de ellas, pero una cosa es una critica y otra muy diferente los insultos...

bueno pasando a otra cosa, se que muchos de ustedes se enojan por que no les contesto los mensajes que me envían, pero deben comprender que tengo una vida como un trabajo y no siempre estoy pegado aquí, me encantaría responder en el momento cada una de sus preguntas pero no puedo, prefiero responder sus dudas con la misma historia, asi que por favor tengan algo de tolerancia...

por ultimo, sobre mis otras historias, intentare actualizarlas lo mas pronto posible e intentare alcanzar sus expectativas, bueno era todo lo que tenia que decir, espero que sigan leyendo mis historias...hasta la proxima..

Nota: después de esta ova sigo con el capitulo de los cuartos de final de la [Eleccion de otoño]..

Nota2: este capitulo fue hecho con la ayuda mi gran colaborador Zerokaien


	14. Chapter 14

capitulo 13

Totsuki - salón del sol y luna - [Elección de otoño] /cuartos de final

Por fin el gran día había llegado, el día donde todos los que superaron las preliminares de la [Elección de otoño] iban a enfrentarse entre sí para saber quién de ellos era el mejor.

Este día había sido esperado por muchos de los que habitan en la gran academia Totsuki, desde alumnos hasta maestros, incluso el director y sus padres esperaron este dia con grandes ansias.

Bueno era natural que todo el mundo estuviera así, después de todo varios de los descendientes de los chefs de la generación de las joyas de la corona iban a participar en esta competencia, principalmente el hijo de aquellos que lideraron a los rebeldes que se enfrentaron a la central que fue creada por Azami Nakamura hace 20 años.

Esta persona es Yukihira Issei, el cocinero que es el favorito para ser el campeón de esta gran competencia que ha atraído todo tipo de gente del medio gastronómico que solo quiere ver de lo que es capaz y también para saber si era digno de heredar el título de su madre, el cual es la [Lengua de dios].

Desde su participación en las preliminares se hizo más que obvio el saber que él tiene un paladar tan exigente como el de Erina Nakiri, pero aún no había alguna prueba concreta que lo confirmara, además solo eran suposiciones que se habían estado formando desde que se supo que era el hijo de la legendaria chef y también por el cómo cocina de forma tan magnifica.

Si se llegaba a confirmar esto, sería algo muy beneficioso para muchos ya que si el chico salía igual de talentoso que su madre en lo que se refiere a degustación, se le podría convencer para que pudiera trabajar para ellos y así lograrían alcanzar la perfección en sus platillos también podrían hacerse famosos como de más prestigio para sus restaurantes.

Aunque para algunos había muchas barreras que les impedían llegar a ese joven cocinero, una de ellas era la misma Venelana Gremory que dejo en claro a muchos en la fiesta de degustación de su familia que ese chico iba casarse con su hija, otras barreras eran las otras matriarcas de otras familias que habían dicho lo mismo, pero la barrera que era impenetrable que les impedía alcanzar a Issei era su misma madre.

Muchos sabían que si la hacían enojar, no solo iba destruir las reputaciones de sus restaurantes en cuanto la misma Erina se hiciera presente también los destruiría a ellos, por eso que muchos no habían hecho algún movimiento sobre el chico..

Aunque volviendo al tema todos estaban ansiosos por el saber que platillos iban a preparar todos estos jóvenes cocineros.

Todos en este momento se encontraban en el gran edificio donde se está realizando esta competencia en este momento en espera de que se diera el primer encuentro que era ni más ni menos que entre Nathaly Kurokiba y Akeno Himejima.

Para muchos era el encuentro que se había estado esperando desde que se supo que ambas chicas iban a participar en la [Elección de otoño], pero no solo por eso se había ansiado este encuentro entre ambas cocineras si no principalmente porque es hora de que ambas salieran de las sombras de sus padres y demostraran de lo que están hechas...

Para Nathaly Kurokiba era el momento ideal para demostrarle a sus padres de lo que estaba hecha y también para hacerles saber que es más que digna de heredar Nakiri International y Akeno era el momento perfecto para demostrarle al mundo que no solo es una segundona que sigue a su mejor amiga Rias Gremory...

Aunque ambas tenían algo en común y era el que querían demostrarle a la [Lengua de Dios] que son más que dignas de casarse con su querido hijo, pero no eran las únicas también casi todas las consejeras, varias residentes de la estrella polar y otras chicas más de Totsuki querían demostrar lo mismo.

Por otro lado el competidor favorito de esta competencia y motivo que movía al par de cocineras en este momento se mostraba un poco reacio sobre el querer estar cerca de sus compañeras de dormitorio y senpais, al parecer le paso algo en su visita al parque acuático que le provoco el sentimiento de no querer estar cerca de alguna chica por el momento y así que por ahora se encontraba aislado en uno de los cuartos de descanso del edificio esperando a que comience el primer encuentro...

Pero no era el único que hacía esto, Yuuji, Kyou, Yurisa, Kiba y kuroka hacían lo mismo que el castaño rojizo, se encontraban esperando a que comenzara el primer encuentro y a que llegara su turno de entrar al campo de batalla donde intentaran derrotar a los otros cocineros, hacían esto desde las salas de descanso...

 ** _*Damas y Caballeros, lamento que hayan tenido que esperar... ¡pero por fin ha llegado el momento de disfrutar de estos grandes batallas culinarias que se darán entre los cocineros que lograron superar las preliminares!...¡soy Asuka Kawashina seré la anfitriona y encargada de narrar estos grandes encuentros!*_** \- exclamo la idol de la academia haciendo enardecer a los espectadores - _***pero antes de comencemos esta competencia demos la bienvenida a nuestros honorables jueces...¡el primero es nuestro querido director Sirzechs Gremory!***_

En ese momento paso nombrado que vestía un traje de negocios negro, esto lo hizo bastante atractivo a la mirada de muchas de las estudiantes de todos los grados e incluso para algunas de las profesoras.

 _ ***nuestro siguiente juez es una de las eminencias de las gastronomía molecular... ¡por favor denle la bienvenida al chef Azazel Fallendown!***_

En ese momento entro el nombrado que vestía igual un traje de negocios al igual que el director pero a diferencia de recibir de enamoramiento por alguna de las féminas presentes, más bien recibió miradas de asco de muchas que en su mayoría eran de las profesoras en totsuki y de sirvientas que trabajan para la familia Gremory..

Esto provoco que se desanimara bastante, bueno era natural no podía ganarse otro tipo de miras después de haber acosado a cada mujer presente para que saliera con el.

 _ ***el siguiente juez es un chef que es reconocido por ganarse una estrella michelín para su restaurante...¡denle la bienvenida al chef Michael Deus!***_

A diferencia de los otros 2 este comenzó a recibir muchos gritos de emoción por parte de las maestras y sirvientas de los Gremory, esto puso de peor humor a Azazel que casi lloraba lágrimas de sangre por la envidia, este viste un traje blanco que hace resaltar su cabellera rubia ..

 _ ***el siguiente juez también es una eminencia de la gastronomía molecular y que se dice es el único que está al nivel de la [Diva de la Gatronomia] Nakiri Alice sama...¡por favor denle una gran y cálida bienvenida al chef Ajuka Astraroth!***_

En ese momento paso un hombre joven y guapo sus ojos son de color azul de cabello color verde oscuro que se peina hacia atrás con un aura misteriosa que lo hace bastante atractivo para las mujeres que inmediatamente comenzaron a chillar de emoción en cuanto lo vieron...

 _ ***b-bien es hora de presentar de presentar a nuestro último juez, es el actual líder del clan Himejima y dueño de varios restaurantes japoneses...¡denle una cálida bienvenida a Baraqiel Himejima!.***_

En ese momento entro al lugar un hombre rudo de mediana edad con el pelo y barba de color negro, presentado además una buena musculatura en todo su cuerpo. además, viste un traje gris de negocios...

 _ ***ahora que todos nuestros jueces están presentes, ¡es hora que pasen nuestras participantes de nuestra primera ronda!***_

En el momento que ambas cocineras fueron llamadas no tardaron mucho en hacer acto de presencia, ambas chicas ya vestían sus trajes de cocineras, Akeno mostraba una mirada temible que daba entender que quería destrozar su oponente en esta competencia.

-por fin nos vemos Nathaly Kurokiba, no sabes cuánto ansié en que llegara este día...¡es hora que destroce!- exclamo la pelinegra mientras mira de forma sádica a la nombrada que no se intimido en lo más mínimo...

-habla lo que quieras Himejima, al final la que saldrá victoriosa en este encuentro seré yo - respondió la Natahaly...

-Ara Ara, veo que estás demasiado confiada, espero que no solo sea mera arrogancia y me des algo de pelea. Sería una pena que te derrote fácilmente...en verdad sería muy aburrido.

-FuFuFuFu...te digo lo mismo, espero que me des una buena pelea.

 _ ***¡muy bien ya todo está listo, pero antes de que comencemos con este increíble encuentro les tengo que decir el tema el cual es...¡postres!...ahora sin más que decir...¡comiencen a cocinar!***_

En ese instante ambas cocineras fueron a sus estaciones de trabajo y comenzaron a preparar su platillo, esto causo una gran emoción en todos los espectadores en general, desde alumnos hasta maestros...

-veo que tu hija ha mejorado en sus métodos de cocina Baraqiel - comento el mechi-dorado.

-opino lo mismo, veo con felicidad que Akeno chan ha crecido como cocinera - apoyo Sirzechs - aun que es lo más natural, su compañera de entrenamiento siempre a si mi linda Ri-tan, es obvio que crecería rápido en cuestión de habilidades culinarias.

-en verdad tiene una hija muy talentosa Baraqiel dono - exclamo Michael

-es muy notorio que heredero el talento de sus padres - dijo Ajuka

-agradezco sus comentarios sobre mi hija, ojala mi hija cumpla con... no mejor dicho supere sus expectativas con su platillo - comento Baraqiel mientras mira a la peli negra que picaba el chocolate con gran velocidad.

*¡Increíble, Akeno sama no solo es bella, si no también es muy veloz al cocinar!*

*Akeno Onee sama es genial, ojala y un día me permita cocinar a su lado*

*¡kyaaaaa...Akeno sama eres la mejor, estoy segura que tu serás la que gane la [Elección de otoño]!*

*¡no esperaba menos de la sexy asistente de Rias sama!*

Los chillidos de emoción y apoyo que iban dirigidos hacia peli negra no se hicieron esperar, esto hubiera intimidado a cualquier otro competidor, pero no a Nathaly o a los otros miembros de la estrella polar...

-Ara Ara, veo que eres bastante diestra Nathaly Kurokiba san - comento la pelinegra al ver como la mencionada bate yogures en un bol con mucha habilidad hasta que consiguió una crema

-para llegar a la cima de Totsuki y de la gastronomía mundial, se necesita muchas habilidades - respondió la nombrada

Después de breve intercambio de palabras ambas chicas continuaron con sus actividades mientras eran observadas por todos los presentes, principalmente por cierta pelirroja que miraba atentamente a su asistente desde la comodidad de su palco...

(Akeno, muestra a todos estos plebeyos hasta donde han llegado tus habilidades...muestra que no solo eres mi asistente. si no también mi mejor amiga y que eres la única digna de caminar a mi lado) - pensó la pelirroja mientras recordaba el como la pelinegra le había pedido enfrentarse a Nathaly..

Flashback

Oficina de Rias Gremory - 2 semanas atrás

-¿Qué quieres que te ayude a enfrentarte a Nathaly Kurokiba? - cuestiono la pelirroja a su asistente que se encontraba para enfrente de su escritorio

-así es Rías - respondió la pelinegra - yo sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte pedirte esto, pero en verdad quiero enfrentarme a ella en los cuartos de final.

-Akeno me estas pidiendo algo muy difícil, sabes muy bien que el orden de los encuentros no solo los decido yo..

-lo sé, sé que es muy difícil para ti el hacer eso y que te meterías en problemas si tomas esa decisión tu sola, pero por favor te lo suplico has los arreglos necesarios para que me pueda enfrentar con ella - pido la pelinegra mientras hacia una reverencia cosa que sorprendió a la pelirroja ya que era la primera vez que hacia semejante cosa..

-haaaaaaaaa - suspiro la pelirroja con fastidio - bien, haré que te enfrentes con Nathaly kurokiba en los cuartos de final...

-¡Gracias Rias!...¡en verdad te lo agradezco, te prometo que no te decepcionare!..

-eso ya lo sé, nunca me has decepcionado por eso es que eres mi mejor amiga y también porque sé que es muy difícil que te derroten, bueno ahora hablando del encuentro...¿qué ingrediente o platillo te gustaría para tu encuentro?...

-Postres...

-bien entonces está arreglado, ahora solo me queda discutirlo con las demás y bueno Akeno lo único que te puedo decir es que no me decepciones, me dolería mucho tener que sacarte de mí grupo...

Estas palabras resonaron fuertemente en la cabeza de la pelinegra

Fin del flashback

(Sé que le dije eso, pero incluso si llegaras a perder no me atrevería a alejarte de mí, después de todo eres mi mejor amiga...Akeno) - pensó la pelirroja con cierta angustia

Poco a poco un fuerte aroma dulce comenzó a bañar todo el lugar, esto le abrió el apetito a más de uno...

-eso huele bastante bien, ya no puedo esperar a probar sus platillos. - comento Michael

-opino la mismo, realmente puedo decir que me ha abierto el apetito con tan solo percibir este exquisito aroma - apoyo Ajuka

-no desesperen, sé que el aroma es muy tentador, pero hay que tener paciencia - recomendó Sirzechs mientras observa detenidamente al par de cocineras - algo me dice que sus platillos serán más impresionantes de lo que nos imaginamos...

El comentario de Sirzechs aumento la emoción en el resto del público que esperaba pacientemente a que ambas cocineras presentaran sus platillos, por otro lado, Ajuka observaba detenidamente a Nathaly que estaba completamente concentrada en su trabajo.

¿te pasa algo Ajuka? es raro verte tan serio - comento Azazel

-¿Eh? No me pasa nada - respondió el nombrado - solo que esa chica que está compitiendo contra la hija de Baraqiel me recuerda a alguien, pero no logro recordar a quien. Sé que es hija del [Dictador de la Cocina], pero hay algo más.

-Mmmm ahora que lo dices tienes razón, creo se parece a alguien que conozco y muy bien - comento el Chef Fallendown para que luego se formara una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro - jajaja quien lo diría al final si tuvieron una hija, había escuchado un rumor pero esto supera mis expectativas.

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-nada en especial Michael, solo que hice un descubrimiento asombroso - comento el nombrado para que mirara detenidamente a Nathy -  
(Esa chica es idéntica a Alice Nakiri [La diva de la Gastronomía], la mujer de la que alguna vez estuve enamorado...¡mi querida Alice-senpai)

Los minutos transcurrieron rápidamente en el lugar donde se podía sentir una gran emoción y a la vez tensión, esto era debido a que todo el mundo quería saber que habían preparado ambas competidoras. bueno era natural que pasara eso, ambas son hijas de leyendas de la cocina.

 _ ***¡¿quién de nuestras 2 competidoras se la primera en terminar!?***_ \- comento la anfitriona con gran entusiasmo para que en ese momento una de las competidoras se dirigiera hacia donde estaban los jueces - ** _*¡oh pero que es esto, Akeno sama es la primera en terminar y en mostrar su platillo! ¡¿que habrá preparado?!*_**

-has crecido mucho Akeno chan - dijo Azazel - nos podrías decir que nos preparaste

-por supuesto chef Fallendown, les prepare esto - comento la nombrada para descubrir su platillo - un Coulant.. - y le diera su postre correspondiente a cada juez

 ** _*¿Coulant?*_** \- pregunto la anfitriona

- **Coulant** , **fondant** o **volcán** es un conocido postre de chocolate patentado por el chef francés Michel Bras en 1981 en su restaurante de Laguiole (con 3 estrellas Michelin), en la meseta de l'Aubrac, al suroeste de Francia. - respondió Sirzechs

-Se presenta como pequeño bizcocho de chocolate con el interior fundido. De este modo, cuando el comensal corta el bizcocho de su interior le brota una cremosa salsa de chocolate que se extiende por el plato. Para conseguir el efecto deseado, el bizcocho suele congelarse o guardarse en frigorífico antes de su horneado. El nombre proviene del participio presente del verbo _couler_ , que quiere decir _fluido_ , _corredizo_ , _derretido_. Tiene diversos nombres, según sea su origen: "Volcán de Chocolate" en Argentina, "Sofiatto" en Italia, aunque en la mayoría de lugares se conserva su denominación de origen: "Coulant". - complemento Ajuka

-estoy impresionado jovencita, veo que conoces de la gastronomía francesa - felicito Michael - solo espero que hayas preparado correctamente este platillo

-no debe preocuparse chef Deus, estará más que complacido en cuanto lo pruebe.

-por mi parte espero que hayas utilizado un buen chocolate, no se puede escatimar calidad en un postre como este donde el ingrediente principal, es el chocolate. - comento Baraqiel para que la nombrada lo viera seriamente -

-Chef Himejima, ocupe los mejores ingredientes para preparar este platillo y lo comprobara en cuanto lo pruebe - respondió Akeno con seriedad

 ** _*¡que empiece la degustacion!*_** \- pidió la anfitriona para que los jueces comenzaran a comer el postre

-¡wow, esta exquisito! - expreso Michael - a pesar de que este no es un postre al azar y lo he hecho unas cuantas veces para perfeccionarlo, puedo decir que has encontrado el punto justo de cocción y conseguido un interior cremoso que se desparrama por el plato como lava de un volcán.

-simplemente es sublime, una delicia que no dejaría impasible a ningún paladar - dijo Ajuka con un leve sonrojo - incluso los frutos rojos, mango y melocotón que le añadiste para decorarlo le agrega un baile de sabores que no había sentido antes en mi paladar

-como dice Ajuka, esta sublime y con esto me deja claro que tu técnica con el horno es más que perfecta - apoyo Sirzechs que estaba de la misma manera que ajuka

-no esperaba menos de ti Himejima san - comento Baraqiel

-por mi lado me dejaste sorprendido Akeno chan, el ponerle una bola de helado de vainilla como acompañamiento hizo que contrastara perfectamente con el chocolate y con lo caliente de este postre - felicito Azazel - ¡es un postre sublime y digno de estar en restaurante Gourmet!

 _ ***¡no podría esperar menos de la Reina de Rias sama!***_ \- expreso la anfitriona con emoción - _***¡Ahora que Akeno sama fue evaluada por nuestros queridos jueces, solo nos queda esperar a que termine Nathaly Kurokiba para que sea evaluada y se decida quién es la ganadora de este encuentro!***_

En ese instante la nombrada por fin termino de darle los últimos toques a su postre y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban esperándola los jueces que la miraban detenidamente, principalmente Azazel que la observo con curiosidad.

(Veamos si eres tan buena como tu madre o tu padre mocosa) - pensó Azazel

-veo que al fin terminaste jovencita - dijo Azazel - espero que tu postre sea muy delicioso y valga la pena el tiempo de esperar que nos hiciste pasar.

-por supuesto Chef Azazel - respondió Nathy con alegría - en cuanto pruebe mi postre quedara encantado.

-se nota que tienes mucha confianza en tus habilidades señorita - comento Ajuka -

-por supuesto, después de todo aprendí de las mejores aparte quiero mostrarle al chico que me gusta que tan buen cocinera soy - comento con un tono tierno - por eso prepare esto - revelando su postre que era - Mousse de yogurt con esterificación de mango.

-¿Un Mousse de yogurt? - pregunto Sirzechs

-es una idea interesante, debido a que mezclas lo que mezclas un postre de origen francés, cuya base es la clara de huevo montada a punto de nieve, o la crema de leche batida, los cuales le dan consistencia esponjosa con una técnica culinaria empleada sobre todo en la cocina moderna la cual es la esferificación que es una técnica bastante antigua (patentado en 1946 por Peschardt, W. J. M., "Manufacture of artificial edible cherries." US Pat. 2,403,547) para la elaboración de ciertos platos en los que se desea imitar una forma, y textura, muy similar a las huevas de pescado. -comento Michael algo sorprendido

-para que hayas realizado esto se necesitó mucha habilidad y conocimiento, algo que veo que tienes - dijo Baraqiel

-solo esperamos que no sea una decepción - dijo Sirzechs - bien creo que ya hablamos mucho, es hora de probar - ordeno para probar el postre al igual que el resto de los jueces que hicieron los mismo.

En cuanto tuvieron un porción del postre en la boca y la saborearon inmediatamente abrieron los ojos impresionados o mejor dicho tenían su mirada en shock total

-¡¿q-que es este sabor tan exquisito?! - pregunto Azazel con mucha impresion

-e-es suave, ácido pero a la vez muy dulce y refrescante ¡¿como puede ser posible? - pregunto Michael bastante desconcertado

-su apariencia tan linda de este postre no coincide con su fuertes sabores y textura tan maravillosa - dijo Ajuka - veo que usaste Gluconolactato y Alginato

-por supuesto, si no los hubiera usado no habría conseguido la esferificación - respondió la albina

 ** _*¿ Gluconolactato y Alginato?*_** \- pregunto la anfitriona

-El gluconolactato es un aditivo alimentario utilizado para incrementar la concentración de calcio en un alimento. Su nombre completo es gluconolactato de calcio y carece completamente de sabor. Además de enriquecer un alimento en calcio, se usa también en cocina molecular para hacer esferificaciones inversas. El gluconolactato se añade a la solución principal (la que nos vamos a comer) y se añade alginato al baño que se va a usar para dar forma a las esferas. El gluconolactato es soluble en agua fría y es compatible con soluciones ácidas, grasas o incluso con alcohol. - explico Ajuka - y el Alginato de Sodio es un polisacárido procedente de algas marrones. Aunque se puede utilizar como espesante, su papel más llamativo en la cocina moderna es el de permitirnos hacer "esferificaciones". El alginato disuelto en una mezcla líquida entra en rápida reacción con otro líquido rico en calcio (como el cloruro de calcio o el gluconolactato) solidificando de manera muy rápida creando una estructura muy estable y resistente -

-Por ejemplo, imaginemos que hemos hecho un jarabe de frutas en el que hemos disuelto alginato. Si tomamos una cucharada del jarabe y lo introducimos suavemente en una mezcla de agua con sales de calcio, en unos pocos segundos la zona de contacto entre el jarabe y el agua se solidifica creando una esfera. Los bordes de esta esfera tendrán una textura parecida a una gominola y su interior seguirá siendo líquido. La experiencia del comensal al introducir una de estas esferas en la boca es la de una "explosión" de sabor dado que con la presión de la lengua, la esfera explota liberando el líquido, en este caso el jarabe de frutas, en la boca. La esferificación se puede hacer con productos dulces o salados. Para que entiendas, son cosas esenciales la gastronomía molecular la cual es mi especialidad - se jacto Nathy

 _ ***e-entiendo***_ \- dijo la anfitriona algo nerviosa

-Ara Ara, creo que estas siendo un poco arrogante Nathaly Kurokiba - dijo Akeno - bueno no importa, al final solo es un Mousse con una bolita con sabor a mango, todo lo opuesto a mis postre.

Este comentario molesto a Nathaly bastante pero esta no lo demostraba ya que se mantenía con una sonrisa

-si eso crees, ¿entonces por qué no pruebas mi postre para ver si es lo que tú dices? - dijo la nombrada mientras le daba un Mousse a Akeno que se mostró algo dudosa al recibirlo - vamos Himejima prueba mi Mousse veras que te gustara - dijo para que la peli negra resignada lo probara ...

-¡Kyaaaa!

Un leve chillido salió de la boca de Akeno que inmediatamente se tapó la boca por la vergüenza

(¡¿Porque este simple Mousse esta tan rico) - se cuestionó la pelinegra mentalmente para que de repente comenzara a devorar con desesperación el postre (¡¿por qué no puedo parar de comerlo?!)

\- Veo que te gusto Himejima, espero que con esto entiendas que mi postre no solo es una crema y una bolita sabor a mango.

\- ¡Ca-cállate!

-Mucha gente como tú, piensa que la gastronomía molecular son solamente bolitas, espumitas, aire, pero no saben que desde hace años las industrias trabajan con gastronomía molecular. Si tú miras un bote de kétchup, tiene 'xanthan gum'. Si tú miras un bote de aderezo, tiene 'xanthan gum', tiene 'guar gum', tiene diferentes tipos de aditivos que nosotros utilizamos ahora para nuestras preparaciones - explico Nathy - Básicamente, la gastronomía molecular es química y es física o explicado en palabras sencillas para ti, esta disciplina gastronómica no es más que la manipulación de la textura, sabor y apariencia de los alimentos por medio de la utilización de ciertos aditivos. Los más populares de estos componentes, son el "xanthan gum", "agar agar", "lecitina", lactato de calcio, alguinato de sodio y tapioca maltodextrin, en mi caso todos los aditivos que yo utilizo son 100% vegetarianos. Provienen del repollo, de las algas marinas, etc; son cosas que los vegetarianos pueden utilizar. Es por eso mis platillos a pesar de que son preparados por medio de la química son 100% naturales y gracias a eso ganan un sabor insuperable

-E-es mentira - espeto Akeno negándose a perder -

-Desgraciadamente, no es así, Akeno chan - refuto Azazel - Entre más natural sea un platillo, más delicioso será, no importa en qué rama de la gastronomía sea…es una condición que siempre se cumple -

\- Con dicho eso, ya decidimos a la ganadora de este encuentro, aun que nos costó trabajo decidir - dijo Sirzechs para que en ese momento en la gran pantalla del lugar se revelara el nombre de la vencedora

 ** _*¡Imposible!, la cocinera que avanza a la siguiente fase de esta competencia es... ¡NATHALY KUROKIBA!*_**

Ante esto la pelinegra cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras mira impactada la pantalla que mostraba el resultado.

-¡¿Yo perdí?! - Se cuestionó la [Reina] Gremory aturdida

\- Bueno es natural que pasara Akeno-chan, después de todo esa chica es pariente de la [Diva de la Gastronomía Molecular] - comento una voz para que todos vieran a...

-¡Zeoticus sama! - Dijo Akeno con sorpresa para que el nombrado se acercara a donde estaban los jueces

\- A pesar de que no soy muy fanático o partidario de la familia de la [Diva de la Gastronomía Molecular], el método que Akeno-chan uso fue...como decirlo, fue pobre para el rango que tienes - Dijo el patriarca Gremory - Si hubieras usado la cocina con la que ganaste tu lugar en los cuartos de final, probablemente la historia no sería la misma -

\- Patético - Dijo Nathy

\- ¡¿Disculpa?! - Pregunto el patriarca Gremory ofendido

\- Simplemente dije que es patético que aliente a la [Reina] de la heredera del [Conglomerado Gremory] a ser una imitadora de la cocina del [Dios de la Guerra], Zeoticus-sama. Pero supongo que no podría esperar menos de una familia de usurpadores como la suya - Respondió la Kurokiba para irse, pasando a una cabizbaja Akeno e irritado al pelirrojo mayor y a su hijo - Espero que te haya quedado claro que es tu verdadero nivel, farsante -

En la salida se encontró frente a frente con Rias Gremory que estaba bastante irritada de ver como su [Reina] perdió y fue humillada por la chica que estaba delante de ella

\- Nathaly Kurokiba - Dijo la pelirroja ásperamente

\- Parece ser que sobrestime a tu [Reina], Rias Gremory - Dijo la mencionada con un tono cortes - Realmente fue aburrido tener un Shokugeki con ella - comento indiferentemente

\- ¡Esto no se quedara así, voy a vencerte! - Exclamo la pelirroja - Puede que seas pariente de la [Diva de la Gastronomía] pero no podrás hacer nada contra una chef gourmet como yo que está al nivel de Erina Nakiri-sama -

\- ¡Kyahahahahahahahahahahaha! - Rio Nathy divertida

\- ¡¿Que es tan gracioso?! - Pregunto Rias furiosa

\- Es que me es divertido ver como tú "reina de papel" imita el estilo de cocina de una leyenda y como te comparas con mi tía - Comento la albina como si nada limpiándose una lagrima - Realmente es tan gracioso...- para tratar de calmarse

\- ¿Q-Que quieres decir? - Pregunto la pelirroja algo consternada

\- Es verdad, nunca he dicho el apellido que debería tener en Japón - Dijo la albina - Me presento soy hija de Alice Nakiri y Ryou Kurokiba, Nathaly...Na-ki-ri - comento con un tono coqueto dejando helada a la heredera Gremory

\- ¡¿E-Eso quiere decir que tú..?! - Dijo Rias impactada

\- Sí, soy sobrina de tu querida Erina-sama y prima de Issei Yukihira-kun. Y lo gracioso es que ni siquiera sabes la verdadera especialidad de mi tía como tu reina Himejima desconoce la de [Indra] -

\- ¿A-A q-que te r-refieres? - Pregunto la pelirroja algo alterada

\- ¿Y por qué debería…res-pon-der-te? - Dijo Nathy sensualmente para irse como si nada

Momentos después

Después de su divertido encuentro con Rias Gremory, Nathy se encontraba caminando por los pasillos en busca de su amado primo Yukihira Issei, pero desgraciadamente en vez de encontrarse con él, se encontró con cierto chico de cabello plateado que se dirigía hacia la arena para darle inicio a su encuentro

-Ara no esperaba verte a ti Hayama-kun - dijo la albina con indiferencia

-también me da gusto verte Nathy -dijo el nombrado con sarcasmo - al parecer no estás muy alegre con tu victoria

-¡Por supuesto que no! - respondió haciendo un puchero - ¡esa arrogante de Himejima ni si quiera sirvió para calentar, solo es una estafadora! ¡¿Por qué no me enfrente a ti o Nii san?! ¡Hubiera sido mucho más interesante humillarlos a ustedes!

-B-Bueno, el cómo seria los encuentros lo decidió los organizadores de este evento - comento el peliplatino - aparte ¡¿quieres decir con que hubiera sido mucho más interesante humillarnos a nosotros?! - pregunto molesto

-¿acaso no es evidente tonto?

-¡oye!

-a pesar de que no me guste la idea, tengo que reconocer que tu y mi Nii san son muy habilidosos en la cocina, son casi tan buenos como querido Ise-kun -

-no sé si deba sentirme a halagado u ofendido por que me comparaste con los idiotas de Kyou y Yukihira -

-pues siéntete como quieras no me importa, al final ustedes no podrán ganarme en el momento que nos enfrentemos - dijo Nathy de forma arrogante despreciando al Yuuji que extrañamente solo sonreía - ¿porque estas sonriendo?

-bueno, es que me resulta algo gracioso creer que tu pienses que si quiera eres capaz de ganarme a mí.

-¡¿qué dijiste?!

-lo que escuchaste Nathy, puede que seas una experta en la Gastronomía molecular, pero ... ¡se necesita más que simple innovación para poder derrotarme a mi y mis especias! - declaro Yuuji de forma retadora haciendo enojar a su compañera de dormitorio que hizo un puchero

-¡eres un idiota Hayama!

PAAW

-¡AYYYYYY!

la albina le dio un fuerte puntapié en la espinilla al peli platino que inmediatamente se quejó de dolor

-¡¿porque rayos hiciste eso Nathy?!

-¡porque eres un idiota insensible que no sabe tener tacto con una chica linda y delicada como yo ...jum! - declaro la nombrada con enojo para darse la media vuelta - ¡por eso nunca vas a tener novia, Idiota! - para luego irse mientras camina dando fuertes pisadas en el suelo

-tsk... ¿qué rayos le pasa? está loca y no es linda, ni mucho menos delicada - musito el peli platino mientras se recuperaba del puntapié - bueno no importa, luego me vengare por ahora iré a hacer lo mío - para luego retomar su camino hacia la entrada de la Arena donde se encontró con su contrincante

-por fin llegaste, te tardaste en llegar, pensé que te habías acobardado al saber que yo sería tu oponente, Hayama - comento la persona seriamente

-deja decir tonterías Kiba Yuuto, jamás me acobardaría con el perro faldero de Rias Gremory - declaro este sin mirarlo mientras espera a ser llamado por la anfitriona al igual que su contrincante

 ** _*el segundo encuentro está por comenzar, el tema sera uno de los platos estadounidenses que dejo de ser exclusivo de la comida rápida, hablo de ...¡la Hamburguesa!*_** \- explico la anfitriona - _***su forma ortodoxa es un trozo de carne entre 2 panes, los participantes de esta ronda pueden usar los ingredientes y panes que quieran. ¡Bien es hora de que hagan su ingreso! ***_

-Ya va a comenzar, ¡¿dónde se encontrará Yukihira?!- exclamo Yoshiko que se encontraba en el público al lado de los sus otros compañeros de la estrella polar

-saldré a buscarlo - dijo Sayuri que se levantó de su asiento y se fue

Mientras que los residentes de la estrella polar se encontraban esperando a que comenzara el segundo encuentro, cierto peliplatino caminaba al lado de Kiba Yuuto hacia la entrada de la Arena.

-por cierto envíale este recado a tu jefa: "yo Hayama Yuuji seré a quien le cedas tu puesto en los 10 consejeros y también te arrebatare el primer lugar de Totsuki" - dijo al peliplatino mientras se ponía su liga en el cabello

-te recomiendo que te dejes de decir estupideces, quien se una a los 10 consejeros y suceda a Rias-sama seré yo - expreso el rubio con seriedad y mucha seguridad para luego aumentar la velocidad de su paso para entrar primero al lugar y dejara atrás al peliplatino que solo lo miro con aburrimiento

 _ ***con su dominio en las especias, acabo de segundo lugar en las preliminares del Grupo A, hablo de... ¡Hayama Yuuji!***_ \- dijo la anfitriona emocionando al publico - _***su contrincante sera Kiba Yuuto quien salio en cuarto lugar del Grupo B con un alabado Arroz al curry con bacalao y huevo***_

 _"especias contra una gran habilidad en cortar carne ¿eh?, no son iguales pero ambos son grandes cocineros"_

 _"¿quién ganara? ¿el uso de las especias? ¿o la velocidad?"_

Los murmullos sobre quien iba a ganar este encuentro comenzaron a escucharse en todo el lugar e inmediatamente llegaron a los oídos de los residentes que simplemente sonreía divertidos ante esto.

-¡comiencen a cocinar! - ordeno el director para que ambos se fueran a su estación de trabajo y comenzaran a preparar sus platillos.

Kiba inmediatamente saco un gran trozo de carne, el cual empezó a cortar con mucha rapidez y comenzara a picar a toda velocidad, para que luego comenzara a freírlo como a sazonarlo.

-¡vaya que rico huela la grasa! - exclamo Momosuke

-¡luce exquisito! - dijo kenta - por otro lado me pregunto ¿qué hará Hayama? - se cuestionó mientras que el nombrado subió un balde de acero que repentinamente comenzó a agitarse -¡¿pero qué rayos? ! se está moviendo! ¡¿que habrá ahí dentro?!

En ese momento el peliplatino abrió el balde revelando…

-¿eh? eso es...¡una tortuga suppon! - exclamo Yoshiko impresionada

-¡lo que piensa hacer Hayama es una Hamburguesa de suppon! - dijo Momosuke

-La suppon se prepara con una técnica llamada "Yotsouroshi" - explico Zenjiro

-la pones de espaldas y arremetes cuando saca el cuello - complemento Marika para que Yuuji cortara de un tajo la cabeza de la tortuga e inmediatamente quedara salpicado en el rostro con la sangre

-Ni siquiera dudo - hablo Riko con seriedad mientras observa como yuuji comienzo a vaciar la sangre de la tortuga en un frasco y comenzara a verter varias cosas al cuerpo de tortuga

-le vierte sake para evitar que la sangre coagule y de seguro usara la sangre en las hamburguesas - dijo Yoshiko mientras observa al peli-platino como corta el caparazón de la tortuga dejando expuestas sus entrañas.

-¡Hiiii! ¡sus entrañas son muy feas - dijo Kenta con miedo mientras se sujeta el cuello

(Se mantiene firme a pesar de estar cubierto de sangre fresca) pensó Kiba mientras observa atónito todo lo que hace Yuuji (Debo tener cuidado en no confiarme, si no me pasara lo mismo que a Akeno san. [Estrella Polar] ha demostrado que sus residentes no deben ser subestimados)

(Kiba-kun, espero que puedas vencer al hijo del [Sultán de las Especias]) Pensó Sirzechs

\- ¡Les presento el plato que despertara sus instintos más primitivos! – Exclamo Yuuto presentando su platillo - ¡deléitense con mi hamburguesa de cerdo ibérico!

 _ ***Veamos, ¿con que tipo de reacción recibirán los jueces este platillo?***_ \- dijo la anfitriona para que los jueces comenzaran a degustar la hamburguesa

-¡wow, puedo sentir la leve dulzura y elasticidad de los bollos al vapor! - comento Baraqiel con cierta impresión para que el rubio sonriera orgulloso

-¡esta increíblemente jugosa! ¿acaso usaste redaño? - pregunto Sirzechs al rubio

-por supuesto - respondió Kiba amablemente

 _ ***¿redaño? ***_ pregunto la anfitriona

-El redaño es una membrana veteada de grasa que se utiliza para la elaboración de crépinettes o salchichas planas, entre otras recetas. Mantiene la forma del preparado de carne picada - Explico Michael - También aporta jugosidad y un toque de sabor a la carne -

-pero no creo que sea lo único que le de ese sabor - dijo Ajuka

-también pienso lo mismo, creo que el secreto que le da el sabor a esta hamburguesa es la misma grasa - comento Azazel

-Tiene razón chef Fallendown, La carne de cerdo, tiene una importante cantidad de grasa en su composición, pero para no abusar de ese componente, la he mezclado con un poco de magro de cerdo, consiguiendo así una proporción idónea - explico el rubio con cierta arrogancia - como ve conseguí un sabor intenso, aunque no le añadí ketchup ni mostaza o salsa barbacoa, para que pudieran disfrutar de su sabor -

-más que un excelente trabajo Kiba kun, si sigues asi creo que tú puedes llegar a ser ... - decía Sirzechs pero dejo de hablar repentinamente cuando...

Palco vip - mientras tanto

-¿qué pasa?, Onii sama dejo de hablar y el ánimo del publico cambio cuando Hayama Yuuji comenzó a cocinar sus hamburguesas - expreso Rias con cierto desconcierto mientras observa al peli platino

De regreso a la Arena

 _"¡Wooooow huele muy bien"_ \- expreso el público en general mientras comenzaban a babear

-sabes el mundo del sabor no se limita a lo que ocurre en la boca - dijo el peli platino mientras señala su nariz haciendo enojar al rubio que lo miro de forma amenazante - termine - para que presentara su hamburguesa a los jueces

 _ ***¡Yuuji Hayama ha presentado su Hamburguesa!***_ \- dijo la anfitriona - _***¡un abrumador olor a carne inunda todo el salón!***_

-¡es increíble! - expreso kenta con asombro

-¡logro que la carne de suppon oliera increíblemente deliciosa! - dijo Momosuke

-¡dame! ¡dame! ¡dame! ¡dame! ¡dame! ¡dame! - expresaron los 5 jueces mientras jadeaban como perros

-¡los jueces se volvieron perros voraces! - exclamo Yoshiko atónita

-lamento la tardanza - dijo Yuuji mientras servia su respectiva hamburguesa a cada juez

(¿Qué rayos planeas Hayama Yuuji?) Pensó el rubio (Los sabores de ese plato serán muy extraños. Aunque los hayas atraído con tus aromas, las especias que usaste en el suppon no son las adecuadas y eso dará como resultado un sabor anómalo) para que en ese momento los jueces probaran su Hamburguesa y...

-¡no pude contenerme! – Exclamo Azazel mientras observa que ya no tenía su hamburguesa en sus manos

-¡ya me termine la mía! - dijo Baraqiel

-¡¿usaste pan pita para envolver el suppon?! - dijo Sirzechs para comenzar a comer su Hamburguesa

(El pita pan es típico de medio Oriente y se cocina a altas temperaturas, la cual deja un "bolsillo" donde se coloca ingredientes.) Pensó Jun que recién llego a ver la competencia

(Uso una salsa casera de Yogur para contrarrestar el fuerte sabor de algunas de las especias y potenciar el sabor de otras, La hamburguesa en si es Kofte. Que solo logro al añadirle carne de res y cordero, ¡su olor es increíblemente penetrante!) Pensó el pelirrojo mientras saboreaba la hamburguesa que no tardo en desaparecer de sus manos

-¿Qué ocurre? Algo tan contundente no podría... - dijo Kiba con cierta confusión

\- Te lo aclarare - dijo Yuuji que fue a encarar al rubio - Toda hamburguesa requiere de 4 componentes, el pan, la carne, la salsa y principalmente los encurtidos. La acidez y olor de los encurtidos potencian el umami de la carne o en palabras sencillas son el ingrediente estrella -

-¡Eso es imposible! – Exclamo el rubio sin poder creer lo que paso

\- Creo usaste cortes finos de jengibre en vez de encurtidos, pero en mi opinión fue una mala jugada – Comento el peli platino como si nada

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué hiciste tú?! – Pregunto Kiba enojado y ofendido

\- Como encurtido utilice achaar, que es un condimento muy ácido que se prepara encurtiendo frutas y verduras en aceite de mostaza... - Explico el peli platino para luego mostrara un frasco - Este achaar fue preparado con cebollas, el fuerte olor del aceite de mostaza fortalece el umami de la hamburguesa, su acidez proviene en gran parte del amchoor o polvo de mangos sin madurar e incluso le di más acidez con jugo de limón, sus fragancias son de ajo, ajíes, clavo, comino, pimienta negra y paprika, le añadí dulzor con algo de miel y también use jengibre -

(Uso su desarrollado sentido del olfato para fomentar la fragancia del encurtido con gran precisión) Analizo Ajuka mentalmente (Volvió fuerte el olor del suppon y espeso la grasa en algo de lo que no me harto de comer... ¡hizo que estallara nuestro instinto humano por el deseo de comer!)

\- Al parecer su talento no se limita al curry o las especias - comento Azazel repentinamente

-¿A qué te refieres Azazel? -pregunto Michael

-¿acaso no lo sientes?, no sientes como tu cuerpo se calienta - dijo el nombrado

-t-tienes razón, siento como si mi cuerpo... - dijo Michael

-¡estuviera en llamas! - completo Baraqiel - ¡ciento que mi piel resplandece a pesar de mi edad! ¡¿se deberá al suppon?!

\- Lo que calienta sus interiores mis estimados jueces…es la sangre que puse en la hamburguesa - Explico Yuuji ganándose la atención de los jueces - También le puse polvo dobekkou, el cual es el caparazón seco de Suppon que es un vigorizante en la medicina tradicional china. Mi estilo de cocina…no, mi especialidad no se limita solo a la cocina de especias como hierbas de olor. También abarco el campo de la cocina medicinal, mí querida madre me enseño todo sus secretos -

\- ¡Eso es absurdo! - Expreso Kiba como mucho desconcierto

\- No me sorprende que no me creas, supongo que debería decir mi "verdadero" apellido – Comento Yuuji – Mi nombre original debería ser Arato Yuuji –

\- Entonces…- Decía el [Caballero] Gremory como a los jueces impresionados

\- Si, mi madre es la [Diosa de la Medicina], Hisako Arato -

 _ ***¡¿Queeeee?!***_ **-** Exclamo la comentarista - **_*¡¿Hayama Yuuji no solo es hijo del legendario [4° asiento] de la 92° generación Chef Hayama si no también del legendario [8° asiento] de la 92° generación, la Chef Arato?! ¡Esto es increíble!*_**

Esto provocó que el estadio se llenara de murmullos mientras que los padres del chico estaban algo desconcertados

\- Parece que el hijo de Yukihira y Nakiri ha influido en nuestro hijo de una forma que no esperaba – Comento Akira mientras su esposa tenia estrellas en los ojos y lloraba feliz de que exclamara su "Yuu-kun" con orgullo quien es su mamá – (La que te espera, Yuuji) – pensó con una cara graciosa

\- Lo soltó como si nada – Dijo Marika impresionada – Pero conociéndolo, no me sorprende en lo más mínimo -

\- Entonces supongo que lo tendré que hacer también – Dijo Kyou posando su barbilla en su mano derecha con un rostro reflexivo algo gracioso

(Realmente son primos de Yukihira) Pensaron los demás residentes de [Estrella Polar] con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza

\- Que alguien como tú no entienda a que se traduce lo que realice, no me sorprende, pero te lo explicare – Dijo Yuuji - El secreto está en la viscosidad del suppon. La viscosidad es un factor central en el deleite percibido, la hamburguesa contiene mucha de la gelatina que se impregno en el caldo en el que prepare el suppon, de todas las partes del cuerpo el paladar es el más sensible de todas al estímulo físico. Como viste la salsa y la propia hamburguesa les brindo un gran estímulo sensorial a los jueces. En resumen este plato no solo invade el sentido del gusto y el olfato, sino también el del tacto. - explico para que todo el público gritara sorprendido

(¿Este es el nivel de este sujeto?) Pensó Kiba aturdido (¿Entonces cuál será el nivel de Yukihira…no, de Nakiri Issei?)

-¡Creo que el ganador de este encuentro está claro! - exclamo Baraqiel

\- Aspiro a la cima y derrotarlo a "él" – Espeto Yuuji - Nadie que anhele ser solo un perro faldero tiene oportunidad de derrotarme, mucho menos alguien que es tan limitado -

-¡¿Que dijiste?! - Pregunto el rubio con mucho enojo

\- Todo lo tuyo – Respondió el peli platino - Desde tus metas, hasta tu cocina… todo está limitado - pasando al lado del rubio cayera sobre sus piernas

(No quiero admitirlo, pero en cuanto sentí el olor de su cocina... ¡saco a relucir el apetito que mantenía oculto!) Pensó Yuuto aceptando su completa derrota

 ** _*¡El ganador de este encuentro es Hayama Yuuji!*_** \- Dijo la anfitriona para que todos gritaran sorprendidos mientras que se va como si nada a la sala de descanso. Después de unos momentos Kiba saliera del lugar con un rostro deprimido pero en el camino se encontró con señora que solo lo miro

\- Yuuto…yo…- Dijo la pelirroja

\- Rias-sama…Akeno-san y yo…no sabe cuánto lamento haberla decepcionado…-

\- N-No, te equi…-

\- No merecemos estar a su lado, perdónenos por ser tan incompetentes – Dijo el rubio para que se fuera corriendo, dejando a su señora afligida

\- Los he subestimado [Estrella Polar], si no fuera porque mi cariño está ahí, pagarían caro su osadía – Mascullo Rias apretando sus puños

*Es mejor que dejes de lloriquear Rias Gremory* Dijo una voz para que la pelirroja viera a…

\- Hayama Yuuji…Nakiri Nathaly – Mascullo la mencionada

\- Tu [Reina] es solo una falsificadora, no sé cómo pudo llegar hasta donde está usando la receta de otros – Dijo la albina

\- Y tu [Caballero], es bastante limitado, fue una victoria fácil – Dijo el peli platino - Si Yukihira, el idiota de Kyou o yo te enfrentamos a un Shokugeki, ganaríamos por unanimidad –

\- Parece que me subestiman – Dijo la pelirroja irritada

\- Para nada, sabemos de tus capacidades – Dijo la albina – Pero te lo pondré fácil…¿Quién crees que gane? ¿La que se le compara con la [Lengua de Dios] o el hijo de la [Diosa de la Comida] y descendiente del clan Nakiri? –

\- ¿Y de dónde saliste? – Pregunto Yuuji

\- Vine a ver que tan bien lo hacías y creo que debí quedarme en mi cuarto de descanso o ir a los palcos, tú lo hiciste bien pero tu adversario era patético – Respondió Nathy

\- No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo – Comento el peli platino para que se fueran juntos

Momentos después - Túnel de acceso

Después de ver los encuentros de sus compañeros del [Dormitorio de la Estrella Polar] desde el cuarto de descanso en donde se encontraba, Kuroka inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la Arena para darle inicio a su encuentro con alguien que pensó con el que nunca se enfrentaría.

-Kurokiba Kyou - musito la pelinegra con seriedad

Así es, Kuroka se enfrentara contra el primo de Yukihira Issei y mellizo de Kurokiba Nathaly que recién gano su encuentro contra Akeno Himejima, al parecer cierta pelirroja había manipulado todo para que se diera su encuentro y así sacarla de la competencia.

-Tsk... Maldita Gremory, en verdad te quieres vengar porque fui tras Ise-kun después de que me derroto - mascullo la pelinegra - bien no importa, daré lo mejor de mí para vencer a Kyou san y así avanzar a la siguiente fase de la [Elección de otoño] - comento a sí misma.

*ni dando todo lo que tienes creo que seas capaz si quiera de ganar* comento una voz desde atrás de las pelinegra que inmediatamente reconoció para que luego volteara y viera a su contrincante para este encuentro

-K-kyou san - musito Kuroka - ¿cuándo llegaste? o mejor dicho ¿no se supone que estabas con los otros residentes sentados en el público?

-tú lo has dicho, estaba con ellos, pero cuando termino el encuentro de Hayama contra Kiba Yuuto inmediatamente me dirigí hacia acá para poder comenzar nuestro encuentro - explico el nombrado en un tono monótono.

-co-comprendo...

-pero siendo sincero, hubiera preferido enfrentarme con Yurisa en vez de ti.

-¿eh? ¿porque ella?

\- Digamos que mi padre y su madre son como rivales, así que para honrar esa rivalidad hubiera querido enfrentarme a ella para aplastarla - dijo seriamente mientras apretaba su puño - Además, creo que tú también querías enfrentarte a alguien diferente ¿no es así?, quieres la revancha contra el idiota de mi primo ¿o me equivoco?...

Kuroka se sorprendió bastante por el comentario de Kyou, sabía que tenía razón por muy enamorada que estuviera de nuestro estúpido protagonista, quería una revancha después de haber sido derrotado por él.

-Tienes mucha razón, amo mucho a Ise-kun pero quiero vengarme por la humillación que me hizo pasar cuando nos conocimos -

-¡Entonces ven con todo lo que tengas para poder superarme y así llegues a el! - Respondió Kyou de forma retadora - ¡has que valga la pena este encuentro! - mientras se quita la banda de su muñeca

-¡por su puesto y va lo mismo para ti, ven a mí con todo lo que tengas, no tengas piedad y demuestra que eres si quiera capaz de derrotarme o al menos de hacerme frente, a mi [La diosa del mar] Kuroka Toujo! - contesto la pelinegra de la misma manera pero...

Kuroka puso su puño enfrente de Kyou, cosa que lo confundió un poco ya que no entendía lo que decir con esto Kuroka.

-sin importar quien gane o pierda este duelo hay que divertirnos, que no haya resentimientos y demostremos de lo que estamos hechos los residentes de la estrella polar, ... si entendiste choca mi puño con el tuyo Kyou san - pidió la pelinegra con una sonrisa socarrona

Durante unos momentos hubo un silencio entre ambos adolescentes que se prolongó por unos segundos hasta que...

-se nota que le has aprendido mucho al imbecil de mi primo Toujo san, pero está bien...tengamos un buen encuentro y sin resentimientos - respondió Kyou mientras chocaba suavemente su puño con el de kuroka.

(Aunque es más que obvio que seré yo el que gane) pensó Kyou un tanto arrogante (pero sera interesante ver lo que preparaste)

Palco Vip - Mientras tanto

Rias después de su desagradable encuentro con Yuuji y Nathy, inmediatamente regreso a su palco VIP para seguir viendo los cuartos de final de la [Elección de otoño], aunque ya no estaba de ánimo para seguir viéndolo.

-Haaaaa….la verdad ya quiero regresar a mi casa, desde de las derrotas de Akeno y Yuuto realmente se me fueron los ánimos de si quiera estar aquí - comento así misma la pelirroja con amargura - Para colmo ambos se fueron corriendo y no me dieron ni siquiera la oportunidad de hablar con ellos...

"Eso es una lástima, pero si quieres un consejo es que les des un tiempo para que piensen un poco y despejen sus mentes, así podrán asimilar mejor su derrota y podrán avanzar como cocineros, bueno al menos eso hice yo cuando fui derrotado la primera vez" - comento una voz repentinamente

-Tienes razón, eso será lo mejor que pued...

Rias dejo de hablar cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba sola e inmediatamente volteo a ver a la persona que le estaba sentado al lado de ella y apareció de la nada

-¡KYAAAAAAA! - grito la pelirroja mientras saltaba asustada yéndose al otro extremo del asiento - ¡¿qué haces aquí Ise kun?! - pregunto mientras intentaba salir de su asombro

-bueno, es que quería ver de cerca el tercer encuentro y como Kuroka chan me dijo que se pueden ver los encuentros de manera perfecta desde el palco VIP, decidí venir aquí para verlo perfectamente .

-e-entiendo - respondió la pelirroja con cierta duda - pero ¿cómo lograste pasar? si les dije claramente a los de seguridad que no quería que nadie me interrumpiera ya que quería estar sola.

-ah eso, pues me encontré a tu madre en el camino y ella les pidió a los de seguridad que me dejaran pasar - explico el castaño rojizo - pero me dio esto antes de que entrara aquí, pero la verdad no sé qué es - mientras muestra lo que parecía un preservativo sin abrir

(¡Gracias Okaa-sama, tu si sabes cómo animarme cuando estoy triste!) Pensó la pelirroja con alegría mientras la imagen de su madre llega a su cabeza (pero no era necesario que le dieras eso a mi cariño, ya que pienso darle un lindo nieto a Erina sama y a ti ahora mismo, por suerte los vidrios de este palco están polarizados y solo se puede ver hacia fuera pero no hacia adentro)

Lentamente la pelirroja se fue acercándose al castaño rojizo que esperaba sentado a que comenzara el próximo encuentro pero...

-Oye Gremory san - dijo el castaño rojizo repentinamente - en el siguiente encuentro que es el de Kuro chan vs Kyou, ¿tu quien crees que gane?

Rias se sorprendió por lo que dijo Issei, era la primera vez que él le pedía opinión en algo. Aunque no era tema que ella quería que alguna vez él le pidiera opinión

(¡¿Porque me pide opinión sobre eso?!) Se cuestionó con enojo la pelirroja (¡¿porque no me mejor pregunta cómo se llamara nuestro hijo en caso de que sea un adorable niño o una linda niña?!)

-B-bueno si lo veo desde la posición en que quedaron en las preliminares, además de la calificación que recibieron de los jueces me queda claro que Kurokiba Kyou será el ganador de este encuentro. - respondió la pelirroja - (pero con lo que me acabo de enterar hace un rato, no me cabe duda que el ganara, después de todo es el hermano de esa bastarda de Kurokiba Nathaly e hijo de la [Diva de la Gastronomía Molecular] Alice Nakiri, además de tu primo Ise-kun)

-creo que tienes razón - apoyo Issei

-¡v-verdad que tengo razón, ahora hablando de otra cosa aún más importante como por ejemplo nosotros, me gustaría dec...!

-pero - musito el castaño rojizo con una sonrisa

-¿pero?

-pero Kuro chan ha mejorado mucho desde que se fue a vivir a la estrella polar.

-¿mejoro mucho Kuroka?

\- Sí, aunque no sé porque te sorprende después de todo viste el nivel actual de Kuro chan en las preliminares, así que no me sorprendería que fuera un encuentro algo reñido.

(tsk... maldita Kuroka, no solo te fuiste a vivir con mi cariño si no también te ganaste su admiración... ¡cómo te odio por eso!) Ti-ti-tienes razón jajajaja - comenzó a reír la pelirroja algo nerviosa - ahora Ise kun podemos hablar de noso...

-¡oh, ya va a comenzar el encuentro! - comento Ignorando a la pelirroja

(¿Porque me ignora?) Pensó la pelirroja (¡está haciendo lo mismo cuando estuvimos juntos en ese parque acuático!)

Arena - mientras tanto

 ** _*el tercer encuentro está por comenzar, el tema será un platillo que se suele servir generalmente al inicio de cada comida.*_** \- dijo la anfitriona - _ ***les explicare que es exactamente este platillo, es una preparación culinaria que consiste en un líquido con sustancia y sabor. En algunos casos posee ingredientes sólidos de pequeño tamaño sumergidos en su volumen. Me refiero a…¡La sopa!***_

-ahora siguen Kuroka y kyou - comento Yoshiko seriamente

-este será un encuentro muy interesante de ver - dijo Zenjiro

-ambos tienen un especialidad similar, eso hace que este encuentro sea atractivo - apoyo Marika

-Haaaaa... no encontré a Ise kun por ningún lado - dijo Sayuri que recién llegaba

-Ara hasta que llegaste Sayuri chan. - dijo Yoshiko - aunque es un lastima te perdiste de la victoria de Hayama sobre el presumido de Kiba Yuuto

-no es así Yoshiko chan, durante mi búsqueda me encontré con Onee chan que me ayudo a buscar a Ise kun en los cuartos de descanso, pero como no tuvimos éxito ambas fuimos al cuarto de descanso donde ella estaba para ver el encuentro de Hayama kun... - explico la rubia - aunque lo vimos a partir del momento que Hayama kun presento su platillo

-entiendo - respondió la castaña rojiza - aunque de todas formas el estúpido de Yukihira aparecerá durante su encuentro contra Yurisa san, ahora lo importante es que ya estás aquí para que veas el siguiente encuentro...

 _ ***Ahora que se ha dicho cual sera el tema, ¡es hora de que pasen los participante!***_ \- exclamo la anfitriona emocionando al público - _***con su gran talento para preparar platillos que tienen como ingrediente principal pescado y con su gran belleza ha logrado a cautivar a más de uno, hablo de... ¡ [La Diosa de mar] Kuroka Toujou!* -**_ dijo para que los varones del publico comenzaran a vitorearla - _ ***Su oponente será otro miembro de la estrella polar y que se ha hecho fama por ser tan despiadado como su padre [El dictador de la cocina], hablo de ¡Kurokiba Kyou!***_

(Así que este chico es el hijo de Kurokiba Ryou) pensó Azazel detenidamente mientras observa a Kyou (es idéntico a él, pero esos mechones blancos en su cabello me confirma que es el hijo de Alice senpai)

-de nueva cuenta observando a los alumnos Azazel - comento Ajuka - ¿ahora que te llamo la atención en ese chico?

-nada, solo que se parece a alguien que conozco, eso es todo.

-desde que comenzó esto, andas un poco misterioso - comento Baraqiel - puede que sepas algo que nosotros y no lo estas ocultando

-Baraqiel-dono tiene razón, también pienso que no estas ocultando algo Azazel - apoyo Michael

-ya suelta la sopa Azazel, cuéntanos lo que sabes - exigió saber Sirzechs

-como dije yo no sé nada, solo son suposiciones suyas - dijo el mechi dorado ignorando a sus compañeros

 _ ***¡sin más que decir, es hora de que empiece este encuentro!... ¡comiencen a cocinar!***_

En ese momento ambos comenzaron a sacar sus ingredientes a toda velocidad para comenzar a preparar su platillo, pero todos los presentes notaron algo en especial.

-así que esos 2 prepararan una sopa pescado y mariscos - dijo Yoshiko - no se porque me sorprende, si ambos se especializan en preparar en platillos marinos.

-supongo que porque a pesar de que tienen una especialidad similar, la diferencia en los platillos que van a preparar es evidente - Dijo cierto peliplatino que recién llego al lugar

-¡Hayama kun! - exclamaron todos los residentes presentes pero se sorprendieron al ver que no venía solo - ¡Nathy!

-hola chicos ¿qué les pareció el platillo que prepare para destrozar a la falsificadora de Himejima? - pregunto con alegría la nombrada

-se nota que no les afecto ni un poco el enfrentarse a los siervos de esa presumida de Rias Gremory - dijo Momo

-la verdad pensé que me iba a dar más pelea Kiba Yuuto, pero solo resulto ser un perdedor - comento Yuuji

-digo lo mismo de Himejima - apoyo Nathy para que luego mirara hacia la Arena - oh vaya, Nii san ya está preparando su platillo ¿me pregunto que habrá decidido preparar?

-bueno supongo que por la langosta, bogavante, cangrejo, gamba y cangrejo de río que está cortando y destazando, será una sopa de mariscos. - comento Zenjiro - aunque no podría esperar menos de él, después de todo ha trabajado en uno de los restaurantes de su padre, además de que tiene un gran conocimiento sobre crustáceos.

-por otro lado, Toujo san, veo que preparara una sopa de pescado ya que tiene gobio, pataclé, la cola de congrio, morena, salmonetes, rape...espera ¡¿porque rayos tiene cangrejos y cigalas de mar?! - cuestiono la marui menor - ¡creí que sería una sopa exclusivamente de peces, no pensé que le añadiría crustáceos! ¡¿qué clase de sopa piensa preparar?!

-al parecer ambos quieren sorprender a los jueces - dijo Sayuri

Mientras que por un lado los residentes de la estrella polar observaban asombrados el cómo preparaban sus platillos sus compañeros de dormitorio, los jueces miraban interesados a los chicos.

-vaya forma en que destazan y cortan sus ingredientes ambos chicos - dijo Sirzechs -

-es cierto, aunque me alegra que Toujo san ha avanzado mucho en este tiempo, sin contar que es discípula de Soumei-san – Comento el rubio

-tienes razón Michael, al parecer el estar viviendo en la estrella polar le ha sentado bien - dijo Azazel - pero el hijo de [El dictador de la cocina] también tiene mucho talento para cocinar, si no supiera que es su hijo, diría que es el mismo Kurokiba Ryou

-opino lo mismo, las veces que logre verlo cocinar en exhibiciones culinarias, mostró ser alguien muy diestro a la hora de cortar y destazar... - apoyo Baraqiel

-comparto su opinión sobre [El dictador de la cocina] y veo que su hijo a aprendido mucho de él, incluso tiene la misma especialidad - comento Ajuka

Los minutos pasaron y ambos chicos fueron dándoles detalles únicos a sus platillos que les aseguraría la victoria o al menos para que no fueran tan malos y les dieran una buena crítica.

 ** _*¿quién de nuestros 2 competidores será el primero en terminar? *_** \- pregunto la Idol para que Kuroka fuera directamente con los jueces

-¡señores jueces les presento mi platillo! - dijo kuroka mientras coloca su respectivo a cada juez - ¡La bouillabaisse!

(espero que este platillo me dé la victoria, aunque solo fue una inspiración debido a que leí una receta parecida en el cuaderno que Ise kun me presto, por cierto ¿dónde estará?, desde lo que paso en el parque acuático ya casi no pasa tiempo conmigo o alguna de las otras chicas de la estrella polar) pensó la Toujou mayor molesta

-jojo así que una sopa francesa - dijo Sirzechs - se nota que has avanzado bastante Toujo san

 ** _*D-disculpen señores jueces nos podrían explicar que es este platillo por favor*_**

-Por supuesto, La bouillabaisse es una sopa se compone que de diversos pescados a veces servidos enteros y también es un plato francés tradicional de la provincia de Provenza y en particular de la ciudad de Marsella, bastante similar a la caldeirada gallega y portuguesa y al Suquet de peix catalán. Es muy posible que el origen de esta sopa fuera una base procedente de un guiso realizado a partir de los pescados que permanecían en el fondo de la cesta de los pescadores - explico Michael - normalmente esta sopa se sirve echándola encima de pequeñas rebanadas de pan untadas con la salsa llamada _rouille_. aunque algunos añaden patatas cocidas asi como lo hizo Toujo san.

-ya que explicaste que es Michael, es hora de que la degustación - exclamo Sirzechs para probar el platillo al igual que los otros jueces, que al tener una cucharada directamente en la boca inmediatamente abrieron los ojos impresionados - ¡de-delicioso!

-¡puedo sentir el sabor de cada pescado que usaste para preparar esta sopa! - exclamo Michael - ¡simplemente maravilloso!

-es un caldo untoso, con cuerpo y con un intenso sabor a mar - comento Ajuka - además desprende un aroma increíble, supongo que hizo uso de algunas hierbas aromáticas.

-¡siento como los trozos de pescado se disuelven en mi boca, es como si fuera una...! - expreso Azazel

-¡una sensación casi divina! - completo Baraqiel - ¡¿jovencita nos podrías decir como conseguiste este sabor tan profundo?!

-por supuesto Baraqiel dono - dijo la morena educadamente - el secreto de este platillo que prepare es el propio Azafrán.

 ** _*¿el Azafran?*_**

-creo que comprendo lo que dices Toujo san - comento Michael repentinamente - normalmente se añade esta especia junto a otras hierbas aromáticas que consisten en tomillo, el perejil, el laurel, el hinojo e incluso se le añade cáscara de naranja. esto da como resultado una sopa muy aromática, pero ¿porque principalmente el Azafrán es lo que hace sobresalir el sabor a esta sopa?

-Vera chef Deus, en vez de añadir el azafrán en su forma fresca, decidí tostarla... - explico Kuroka

-ahora lo entiendo - dijo Azazel - potenciaste su sabor y aroma con ello.

-exactamente Chef Fallendown y al añadirlo a mi sopa, logro que aumentara su sabor como el Aroma bastante, aunque tuve que pasar por muchos errores al hacerlo, para potenciar su sabor yo solía tostarlo directamente en la sartén aunque a veces se me quemaba, lo que además provocaba un sabor amargo que no resultaba agradable. pero después de algunos intentos fallidos se me ocurrió envolverlas en un paquetito con papel aluminio que protegió las hebras del calor cuando las puse directamente al fuego. Después de unos segundos al calor, triture las hebras presionando el papel o machacando su contenido con un mortero y logrando el resultado que buscaba, pero debo admitir que esto se lo aprendí a uno de mis amigos de la estrella polar.

-comprendo - respondió el mechi dorado

-bueno, bueno, bueno se nota que alguien le ha estado dando clases a Kuroka para llamar su atención - dijo Yoshiko de forma burlona mientras mira a al peliplatino que solo miro a otro lado sonrojado - aunque es un intento inútil, ya que ella y muchas que ni siquiera voy a decir su nombre porque tengo pereza decirlo, están locas por Yukihira.

-cállate - dijo Yuuji con enojo

-admítelo estas celoso de que Yukihira tenga mucha mejor suerte que tú con las chicas, aunque ni siquiera se esfuerza en hacerlo - apoyo Marika - pero no solo tú, cada varón de la estrella polar le tiene envidia en ese sentido - para que todos los chicos de la estrella polar presentes en el publico fruncieran el ceño por el enojo

-mejor sigamos viendo el encuentro, ahora es el turno de Kyou - dijo Zenjiro cambiando de tema repentinamente mientras que ve que el mencionado se acerca a los jueces -

 _ ***¡nuestros queridos jueces quedaron fascinados con el platillo de la diosa del mar!... pero ¿Kurokiba Kyou sera capaz de superarlo?***_

-vaya, vaya, vaya sí que eres idéntico físicamente a tu padre - comento Azazel divertido - espero que no solo sea en ese senti...

-¡Podrías callarte? - dijo Kyou repentinamente silenciando al mechi dorado - no estamos aquí para hablar sobre mi familia si no para que prueben mi platillo

-tsk... incluso tienes su mismo carácter jovencito - respondió Azazel ya algo enojado

Palco vip - mientras tanto

-ese tonto no debería hablarle a si a uno de los jueces - expreso la pelirroja en desacuerdo -

-se nota que Kyou está de mal humor ¿porque será? - pregunto Issei a sí mismo para que en ese momento llegara algo a su mente - si esta así, entonces es porque lo más seguro que este de visita Ali... - pero no pudo terminar debido a cierto pelirroja que se subió repentinamente a sus piernas mirándolo de frente - Gre-Gremory ¿podrías decirme que estás haciendo?

-nada Ise kun, solo que quise sentarme en un lugar más cómodo - respondió la pelirroja sensualmente mientras se acerca peligrosamente a la cara de Issei que se puso azul

(¡rayos, olvide que esta chica está completamente loca, si no hago algo para quitármela de encima esto terminara tan mal como cuando fuimos al parque acuático!) pensó Issei asustado (haber Issei piensa, como te la puedas quitar de enci...)

-Kyaaaa, Ise kun que atrevido eres - gimió suavemente la pelirroja

(¡¿porque rayos dijo eso?!) pendo alterado el castaño rojizo para que luego pasara a ver sus manos (¡Le estoy agarrando el trasero! ¡¿porque demonios estoy haciendo eso?!)

-al parecer tenías muchas ganas de tocarme ahí, pero si querías hacerlo pudiste decírmelo

Rias empezó a soplarle el oído mientras que Issei subía sus manos por la espalda de la chica. Al sentir como la ropa le estorbaba, se quitó el saco del uniforme, deslizándolo lentamente de sus brazos, la camisa desabotonandole botón por botón, mostrando un sostén blanco y desabrochando este, revelando sus grandes y hermosos pechos. El castaño rojizo sentía que su mente estaba nublada, esto lo aprovecho la pelirroja para acercar su rostro, sin que se dieran cuenta, ambos unieron sus labios en un beso

(Sus labios son suaves...su piel tersa y su aroma es hechizante) Penso Issei (¡Un momento! ¡¿Porque me estoy dejando llevar?!)

(Ufufufufu, cariño, el perfume que me puse está hecho con feromonas de civeta, el más poderoso afrodisíaco del mundo animal, ahora será imposible que te me resistas) Pensó Rias con una sonrisa mientras ve como la gira para que empiece a besar su cuello mientras acaricia su vientre con una mano y juega con uno de sus pechos con la otra - Aaah~...fuuu~...Ahnn~ - gemía la chica que se giró nuevamente para quitarle la chaqueta y filipina, dejando ver su trabajado torso, sonrojándola

Rias empezó a besar el vientre de su amado mientras que este soltaba leves gruñido, para pasar por sus pectorales, su cuello y llegar a sus labios. El castaño rojizo la recostó con gran velocidad sobre el sillón, dominando la situación. Se separo de ella para quitarle los zapatos y las calcetas mientras besaba cada centímetro de sus hermosas piernas reveladas. La chica gemía de placer total. Issei retiro la falda dejando ver unas bragas blancas algo atrevidas pero discretas. Issei beso su ombligo para recorrer su vientre con sus labios para llegar a sus pechos y chuparlos mientras que los masajea con delicadeza y cuidado. Rias lo atrajo hacia ella y monto sobre él para desabrocharle los pantalones dejándolo en solo boxers. Issei seguía dándole placer en sus senos a Rias mientras ambos se besaban con lujuria. La pelirroja sintió algo duro en su entrepierna por lo que empezó a restregar su intimidad sobre el bulto, haciéndola soltar gemidos que eran ahogados por el beso, pero en un momento se separaron

\- Cariño…- Dijo la pelirroja jadeante y con un rostro sonrojado

\- Rias…- Dijo el castaño rojizo

\- Fufufu, me llamaste por mi nombre, por eso voy a hacerte sentir en el pa-ra-íso – Dijo la heredera Gremory sensualmente para hacer un camino de besos hasta el bulto, cuando estaban a punto de empezar con el plato fuerte...

*¡¿Pero qué disparate está haciendo Ojou-sama?!* Exclamo una voz con enojo pero con autoridad repentinamente haciendo voltear a la pelirroja que vio inmediatamente a...

-¡Grayfia Onee-saa!... - Exclamo la pelirroja con sorpresa, subiendo su cuerpo pero sin bajarse del castaño rojizo.

Después de que la pelirroja pronunciara el nombre de la peli platina, está la jalo de su oreja para llevarla al otro extremo del cuarto, separando completamente a la pelirroja de Issei.

-Vístase por favor, Ojou-sama - mientras le entrega su ropa a la pelirroja y luego se fuera a donde estaba Issei sentado

-¿Lucifuge-sensei? – Pregunto el chico confundido

\- Huele esto - Dijo la peli platina dándole un trozo de queso, al olerlo, Issei sintió mucho asco pero su visión volvió a la normalidad - Huele eso durante un rato y usted, Ojou-sama, este es un palco no un motel. Si quiere hacer eso, llevo a la cama de su cuarto -

-P-pero Grayfia Onee sama

-nada de peros...

-¡pero Grayfia Onee sama arruinaste el plan de Okaa-sama! - exclamo la pelirroja con cierto enojo...

\- ¿De qué plan habla Ojou-sama? - pregunto la peliplatina para que la pelirroja se acercara y le comenzara a susurrar algo en el oído, para que segundos después se daría un frentazo en la pared - ¡soy una idiota!

-¿Lucifuge sensei pasa algo malo? - pregunto Issei que ya se había vestido

-s-si Yukihira, ahora sal de aquí, tu encuentro comenzara en unos minutos - ordeno la peliplatina para que Issei asintiera - y no le digas a nadie de lo que hiciste con la Ojou-sama por favor...

-no se preocupe Lucifuge sensei, no diré nada a nadie de lo que hicimos Gre... quiero decir Rias y yo aquí, ¿qué clase de hombre seria si dejo en mal la reputación de una mujer? - dijo Issei con una sonrisa juguetona - Mama me mataría si algún día ofendo a una chica...

Rias y Grayfia abrieron los ojos impresionadas por la respuesta, jamas se imaginaron algo así...

-Bueno me voy, tengo que ir a que prepararme para mi encuentro contra Yurisa... ¡qué emoción siento, será la primera vez que me enfrentare directamente contra ella! - exclamo el castaño rojizo con emoción para irse

(Es tan amigable, dulce e inocente que me hace confiar en su palabra, todo lo opuesto a su madre que tiende a ser temible dentro y fuera de la cocina, ahora entiendo porque mi suegra quiere alejarlo de su madre, este chico representa todo lo bueno de ella y si lo aleja la destrozara por completo) pensó Grayfia con seriedad

-Grayfia Onee sama acabo de hablar con Oka-sama, dice que quiere hablar contigo sobre lo que paso al respecto - comento la pelirroja repentinamente mientras guarda su teléfono celular en su chaqueta, esto hizo sudar a la peliplatino.

-¡¿eh?! ¿hablar conmigo? pero si no hice nada malo, solo estaba cumpliendo mi labor como sirvienta del clan Gremory salvaguardando su virginidad.

-ese es el problema Grayfia Onee-sama, Oka-sama había preparado todo para darme ánimos y tú lo arruinaste, así que como miembro de la familia Gremory tienes que aceptar tus errores - refuto la pelirroja para que la peliplatina aceptara su destino, pero...

-¡¿pero Ojou-sama no se quedara a ver el encuentro de Yukihira Issei?!

-no Grayfia Onee sama, con lo que hice con Ise hace rato estoy más que satisfecha, además yo sé que mi cariño ganara ese encuentro... ¡ahora vayámonos, Okaa-sama nos está esperando!

Ordeno para que las 2 salieran del palco.

De regreso a la Arena

-dejando de lado las malas primeras impresionas, jovencito nos podrías decir que preparaste - dijo Michael intentando cambiar de tema para que el chico asintiera y mostrara...

-les prepara un bisque - respondió Kyou

 _ ***¿Bisque?***_ \- pregunto la anfitriona

-asi se le llama a una sopa _velouté_ , cremosa y muy condimentada de origen francés, elaborada clásicamente a partir de un _coulis_ de crustáceos. Puede hacerse de langosta, bogavante, cangrejo, gamba o cangrejo de río. Suele servirse fría o caliente, generalmente decorada con perejil finamente picado. - Sirzechs amablemente -

-asi que otra sopa francesa, se nota que estos chicos quieren lucirse en este encuentro - comento Ajuka algo divertido -

-eso es una buena señal, esto dice que cada competidor está dando lo mejor de sí para demostrar que son dignos de estar en esta competencia - dijo Baraqiel - aunque ya hablamos mucho...

-empecemos a degustar - ordeno Azazel para probar el platillo y abriera los con mucha impresión - ¡pe-pero que rayos!

-¡es tan fino, pero a la vez tan exótico a la vez!

-¡es la primera vez que pruebo algo tan refinado, quien diría que este muchacho fuese capaz de preparar este platillo!

-¡sería un pecado perderse de estas maravillosas pizcas de sabor que sobre salen de esta sopa!

Sirzechs, Ajuka y Michael estaban más que encantados con el platillo, era demasiado notorio, el sonrojo en sus mejillas los delataba

-también logro percibir una serie de aromas que lo hace bastante cautivador, esto le da una personalidad única al platillo, pero creo que ese no es el secreto que hace irresistible a esta sopa... ¿o me equivoco en eso jovencito? - cuestiono Sirzechs

-tiene razón, ese no es el secreto que hace irresistible a mi platillo - respondió Kyou con indiferencia - lo que hace tan irresistible a mi sopa es el alcohol que use al cocerlo...

-¿el alcohol? - preguntaron todos los jueces confundidos

-en vez de usar Vino blanco para este bisque como normalmente se hace, lo que use fue coñac - dijo mientras mostraba una botella del ya nombrado liquido - eso fue lo que da un sabor tan superior, además de que lo espese con almidón para darle más cuerpo y cremosidad al platillo

(ahora lo entiendo, con tan solo cambiar un ingrediente y agregarle algo extra para aumentar la cremosidad, logro crear un platillo exquisito que solo se puede comparar con platillos que se pueden encontrar en los mejores restaurantes Gourmet de Francia, ¡tiene un talento monstruoso!) pensó Sirzechs bastante impresionado para que en ese momento Azazel se levantara de su asiento...

-¡lo sabía tu eres su hijo, este platillo me lo confirma! - exclamo Azazel con emoción asustando a sus colegas -

-Azazel podrías calmarte y ¿de qué rayos hablas? - cuestiono el pelirrojo con enojo al mechi dorado - todos los que estamos presentes sabemos que este chico es hijo de [El dictador de la cocina] y hermano de Nathaly Kurokiba.

-¿acaso no te has dado cuenta Sirzechs o alguno de ustedes?

-no te entiendo - comento Ajuka

-ni yo tampoco, podrías explicarnos de lo que hablas Azazel - pidió Michael

-por supuesto que les diré de lo que hablo - respondió el nombrado para que señalase a Kyou - ¡este chico no solo es hijo de Kurokiba Ryou y hermano de Kurokiba Nathaly... ¡es el hijo de [La Diva de la Gastronomía Molecular] Alice Nakiri!

-¡¿qué dijiste?! - preguntaron el resto de los jueces alterados

-tsk... este viejo idiota arruino mi oportunidad de revelar de quien soy hijo

-como escucharon, ¡este chico es el hijo de Alice Nakiri miembro de la generación de las joyas de la corona o en otras palabras es un Nakiri al igual que Nathaly Kurokiba, los chicos que heredaran Nakiri International!

Todo el mundo se quedó mudo después de escuchar la declaración que había hecho Azazel, nunca nadie se imaginó que había otros Nakiris además de Issei en Totsuki...

 ** _*¡Lo que acabamos de escuchar es más que increíble, los mellizos Kurokiba son hijos de [La diva de la Gastronomía] que a la vez es la prima de [La Diosa de la comida], en pocas palabras son los primos de Yukihira Issei!*_**

-este platillo es demasiado complicado y demasiado específico como para compararlo al nivel de una banquetería común, me pude dar cuenta que es diferente gracias a que detecte algo en la sopa y que no fue el coñac que menciono, sino más bien fue la salsa de tomate - explico Azazel ganándose la atención de todo el mundo - para sazonar esta sopa, este chico introdujo la salsa en un sifón al cual le agrego tubos de Co2. Otro de los métodos que utilizan, para trata de concentrar los productos en bolitas tipo "caviar" donde la cobertura es una película suave y adentró el sabor se concentra en un líquido. Así se mezcla aglinato de sodio con el alimento elegido y luego, con una jeringa, se mezclan gotas de cloruro de calcio, éstas se coagulan y luego explotan en la boca o en palabras más sencillas este chico mezclo la cocina francesa con la molecular, algo muy difícil de hacer en mi opinión.

-¡wow!... ¡¿kyou hizo todo eso para preparar su platillo?! - pregunto Marika sorprendida -

-¡se nota que quiere dejar el nombre sus padres y tía en alto! - comento Yoshiko - ¡pero más que eso, quiere mostrarle a Hayama y Yukihira que él va muy enserio en esta competencia!

-aunque no se ve nada contento porque uno de los jueces revelo de quien era hijo, antes de que el lo hiciera - dijo Zenjiro

-Independientemente de que lo dijo Azazel o de quien sea hijo uno de estos competidores, me queda más que claro quién es el ganador de este encuentro

-tienes razón Sirzechs, pienso igual - apoyo Michael para que en ese momento apareciera en la pantalla...

 ** _*¡El ganador de este tercer encuentro es Kurokiba Kyou!*_** \- exclamo la anfitriona con emoción para que en ese momento el nombrado alzara su puño en señal de que había triunfado

-Haaaa... que lastima perdí, bueno creo que era obvio que pasara, me estaba enfrentando a un Nakiri, pero qué más da - comento Kuroka con indiferencia a si misma mientras alza los hombros para que en ese momento se acercara Kyou

-buen encuentro - dijo Kyou poniendo su puño enfrente - me sorprendiste un poco con esa sopa y que usaras las especias para potenciar su sabor, fue algo increíble - sorprendiendo a Kuroka

-pero no lo fue tanto como tu platillo, el mezclar 2 tipos de cocinas tan diferentes es algo que muy pocos logran nyaaa - dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa chocando su puño con el de Kyou - jejeje, te comportaste como Ise kun... - sonrojando a Kyou

-n-no me compares con el idiota de mi primo, veras que lo derrotare en la siguiente fase de la [Elección de otoño] - comento con un leve rubor en sus mejillas - (tks... maldita sea, me tenías que comparar con Issei, en cuanto lo derrote te darás cuenta al fin que soy más hombre que él y que soy superior)

Minutos más tarde

 _ ***¡Damas y caballeros, continuamos con el último encuentro de los cuartos de finales! ***_ Exclamo Asuka _***¡La primera en aparecer es la hija del [¡Padrino de la Cocina Italiana] Takumi Aldini y la [Miko de la Hospitalidad], Tadokoro Megumi! Quien obtuvo el 3° puesto en las preliminares del bloque B: ¡Yurisa Aldini! ***_

En ese momento apareció la rubia bob de ojos color verde y voluptuoso como curvilíneo cuerpo vestida con su atuendo de chef

\- Así que ella es una de las hijas de esos dos – Dijo Baraqiel

\- Supe que rechazo junto con su hermana a Rias-chan – Comento Azazel

\- Por lo que me comento Michael, Yurisa Aldini es la vice-presidenta del SI de [Cocina Mediterránea] y mano derecha de Gabriel Deus – Dijo Ajuka

\- Sera interesante ver que nos prepara esta jovencita – Dijo el patriarca Gremory

 _ ***¡El siguiente en entrar es un participante muy conocido y temido en [Toutsuki]!. Es el hijo de la gran [Lengua de Dios] Nakiri Erina -sama y nieto del legendario [Asura] Saiba Jouichirou. El primer lugar del bloque A durante las preliminares: El llamado [Emperador Rojo], [Deva] o [El príncipe de Toutsuki]: ¡Yukihira Issei!***_

En ese momento entro nuestro héroe vestido con su filipina, su delantal y su maleta en mano

Las chicas empezaron a gritar de emoción mientras los hombres estaban celosos y apoyaban a la Aldini

(¿Y a estos que les pasa?) Pensó el hijo de las leyendas

\- Parece que nos enfrentaremos nuevamente, después de aquella vez en el [Resort] – Dijo el castaño rojizo con una sonrisa que sonrojo a la chica

\- S-Si – Dijo Yurisa con sus mejillas teñidas de carmín - ¡P-Pero esta vez te venceré! – exclamo con determinación

 _ ***Por favor, vayan a sus estaciones de cocina y esperen mi señal para empezar***_ Dijo la peli azul para que ambos competidores hicieran caso **_*por cierto antes de comenzar daré un aviso, el juez Michael Deus por razones de trabajo tuvo que retirarse, pero en su lugar se queda el dueño de la Academia Zeoticus Gremory*_**

Sin que lo notaran los padres de los dos 2 se encontraban en las tribunas mientras que miran como ambos están frente a frente

\- Pensar que lo que no pasó con nosotros, sucederá con nuestros hijos – Comento el rubio con una mirada desafiante para ver cómo se encontraba Soma besándose amorosamente con su esposa mientras les da la espalda a los espectadores

\- ¿Perdón, decías algo? – Pregunto el pelirrojo con una cara graciosa así como su esposa cuando terminaron

(Kugh, realmente odio cuando hacen eso) Pensó Takumi enojado con unas cuantas venas marcadas en su cara mientras que Megumi reía nerviosamente

 _ ***¡El tema para este encuentro es vegetales!***_ Explico Asuka _***¡Sus platillos pueden contener carne pero las verduras deben ser las estrellas! ¡Tienen 2 horas para terminar! ¡Comiencen!***_

En ese momento Issei se sujeta el cabello con la liga y amarra la cinta en su cabello para que empiece a pelear y picar las verduras con habilidad al igual que comienza a cortar la pechuga con gran maestría

 _ ***¡Vemos la habilidades de Yukihira Issei al usar el cuchillo como empieza los preparativos de su platillo!***_ Comento la anfitriona _***Yurisa Aldini empieza a preparar los tomates cereza cortándolos, sazonándolos y los mete al horno***_

Pero todos sus compañeros notaron como no dijo la frase de siempre "Horno Accendo", si no que se mantenía muy concentrada en lo que hacía como empezó a preparar los demás ingredientes

\- Onee-chan esta presionada – Dijo la Aldini menor seriamente

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto Yoshiko

\- Cuando Onee-chan siente nervios no dice nada y se concentra en su trabajo, incluso puede mejorar 10 veces más en esa forma de cocinar – Explico Sayuri – Pero al mismo tiempo, significa una cosa…-

\- ¿Y esa es? – Pregunto Nathaly

\- Que lo considera un rival digno – Respondió la rubia de cabello largo

 _ ***¡Acaba de cortar con una gran precisión y velocidad los lomos al punto de quitarles los tendones como si fueran una envoltura delgada, también esta preparando el hígado como un molde! ¡Es asombrosa, es la primera vez que la vemos tan concentrada!***_

(No es como si quisiera, pero si me descuido, Ise me tomara la ventaja) Pensó la rubia bob

 _ ***¡Yukihira Issei está escaldeando el repollo crepa mientras prepara la pechuga de pollo y las verduras, dándoles el sazón! ¡Usa una olla! ¡Tal parece que utilizara la cocción al vapor!***_

 _ ***¡Yurisa Aldini parece que está preparando paté y empieza a saltear los vegetales!***_ Exclamo la morena

Así continuaron ambos mientras que los espectadores observaban cuidadosamente cada procedimiento que hacían los jóvenes cocineros en su duelo

\- Momentos después -

 _ ***¡Comiencen a realizar los preparativos finales!***_ Exclamo Asuka mientras que los mencionados empezaron antes de que ella siquiera lo diga y lavaron sus estaciones _***Parece ser que la primera es Yurisa Aldini***_ mientras que con un carrito lleva su platillo, deja 3 platillo con tapa, al levantarlas revelo un platillo que impresiono a los jueces

\- ¡Esto es…! – Exclamo el líder de la cadena de restaurantes tradicionales Himejima y el peliverde

\- Si, es la legendaria Terrina creada por la Chef Tadokoro y el mítico [Indra] – Dijo A zazel con un sonrisa algo socarrona

\- No esperaba que prepararas el platillo que hizo tan famosa a tu madre, jovencita – Dijo Zeoticus – La [Terrina Arcoiris] –

 _ ***¡Es asombroso!***_ Exclamo la presentadora _***¡Un platillo de los legendarios consejeros ha sido preparado nuevamente! ¡Primero fue el [Yakisoba Emperador] y ahora la [Terrina Arcoíris]! ¡Es un privilegio para mí!***_

\- Toma, prepare un poco para ti, espero te guste – Dijo Yurisa con una sonrisa a la presentadora, tal gesto sonrojo al castaño rojizo porque hasta ahora se daba cuenta que su compañera de dormitorio es muy bonita

\- ¡Delicioso! – Exclamo Asuka con un sonrojo – Es tan exquisito y la sensación que se deshace en mi boca es maravillosa –

\- Si – Dijo Ajuka

\- Si – Dijo Baraqiel

\- Si – Dijo Sirzechs

\- Si – Dijo A zazel

\- Si – Dijo Zeoticus

\- Preparaste patés con patatas, zanahorias, calabacines y otras vegetales para formar 7 capaz de colores – Dijo el director de la academia – Cada capa aprovecha al máximo el sabor de cada vegetal –

\- Las salsas – Dijo el líder de la cadena restaurantera [Grigory] – Es una géele agridulce de sudachi mientras que la otra es una astringente de hierbas verdes con perilla como ingrediente principal. Juntar el sudachi y la perilla en una terrina es algo que hizo a este platillo lo que es hoy –

(Notas:

1.- Géele = Galicismo de Jalea o Gelatina

2.- El sudachi (スダチ ó 酢橘?) (Citrus sudachi) es un tipo de cítrico verde. Redondo y pequeño, es exclusivo de Perú, Chile y Japón, donde es el símbolo de la Prefectura de Tokushima, en la que la mayoría de las frutas son cultivadas. Tiene un sabor y aroma parecidos a los de los limones y las limas, pero posee más calcio y ácido ascórbico (Vitamina C) que los primeros)

\- La mezcla de calabacines salteados con la salsa de hierbas, es muy refrescante. Es fantástico – Comento Ajuka disfrutando del platillo - El sudachi hace juego con el sabor dulce de los tomates -

\- Combinar 7 tipos de patés con 2 tipos de salsa producen 14 tipos de sabores que se pueden percibir – Dijo el patriarca Gremory

\- Estas franjas vibrantes no solo contribuyen a la estética si no también con el sabor del plato – Dijo Zeoticus

– Aldini-san, lo que usaste son tomates cereza deshidratados, ¿no es así? – Pregunto Ajuka

\- Si, en la tierra de mi madre, secan los vegetales que cultivaron bajo el sol de verano para poder comerlos en el invierno – Respondió Yurisa – Mi abuela me enseñó a deshidratarlos con ayuda de un horno. Tomando tomates cerezas, se parten a la mitad, se les pone sal de roca y los horneas lentamente a 120 grados. Eso deja un buen tono en la terrina. Por consecuente, el ácido glutámico que contienen, es una de las sustancias claves en el unami, al ser secados provoca la condensación y aumento de la dulzura de estos -

\- La famosa [Terrina de 9 vegetales] del Chef Shinomiya realza el sabor de los vegetales frescos – Comento A zazel – Pero la [Terrina Arcoiris] de la Chef Tadokoro se centra en el singular sabor de las verduras en conserva. Aunque ambas son terrinas de vegetales…-

\- Uno despliega el sabor de la frescura y el otro el unami de la madurez – Dijo Ajuka

\- Ambos abordan el tema de los vegetales pero desde ángulos completamente diferentes – Comento Sirzechs

\- Es un sabor que llega hasta el alma – Comento el pelirrojo mayor – Se puede sentir la amabilidad de su creadora –

\- Además agregaste pimienta inglesa – Comento el director

\- Eso debió ser para atenuar el fuerte olor del hígado de pollo – Comento el Chef Fallendown – Su perfil aromático posee dejos de canela, clavo de olor y nuez moscada –

\- Pero no es por eso solamente, también la pimienta inglesa ayuda a la digestión – Dijo la rubia - Mamá creo este platillo para que los jueces que la juzgaron pudieran digerirlo fácilmente a pesar de que estaba en una situación tan difícil. Es lo que admiro de ella, lo que me hace sentir feliz y orgullosa de ser su hija – derramando lagrimas

Megumi al oír, eso empezó a derramar lágrimas mientras sonríe. Su hija mayor siempre se hacia la dura…pero sabía que era una buena niña, y que dijera eso en público, realmente le llenaba el corazón

\- Parece que nuestra pequeña poco a poco ha empezado a crecer – Dijo el Aldini mayor con una sonrisa mientras limpia las lágrimas de su esposa

\- Yurisa-chan – Dijo la peli azul feliz

\- Ahora es turno de Issei – Dijo la rubia miel mientras que su esposo y la otra pareja se ponían serios

\- Issei-san ha demostrado un nivel en el cual puede convertirse en un…- Decía Megumi para ser interrumpida

\- No, aun no – Dijeron ambos padres con los ojos ensombrecido pero con una sonrisa en sus labios

\- Tiene mucho camino que recorrer…– Comento Soma

\- Y descubrir su especialidad – Completo Erina – Hasta ahora solo mostrado la punta del iceberg de lo que puede llegar a ser –

 _ ***Ahora es turno de Yukihira Issei***_ Dijo la animadora _***¿Qué habrá preparado?***_

\- No puedo evitar ilusionarme – Comento el padre de Akeno – Después de saber que preparo algo tan sofisticado como el Vadouvan en las preliminares –

\- Si – Dijo Sirzechs para ver el platillo - ¿Huh? –

\- ¿[Chou farci]? – Pregunto Azazel desinteresado – Si te soy honesto, no esperaba este platillo –

\- Es comida típica de Auvernia – Dijo Ajuka – Es un relleno de carne y vegetales que son picados como envueltos con hojas de repollo. Es la version occidental del rollo del repollo –

\- Es muy común en la cocina domestica de Francia – Dijo Baraqiel mientras que el chico le da su porción a la anfitriona

\- Bueno, supongo que incluso tu puedes preparar platillos tan sencillos – Comento Sirzechs aburrido – Bien, vamos a probar –

\- Oh, el aroma de las hierbas me abre del apetito – Dijo el pelirrojo mayor

\- ¡Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! – Exclamaron los dos [Chef Moleculares]

\- ¡Este no es el relleno común que una mezcla de cerdo y cebollas del chou farci! – Exclamo Sirzechs - ¡Es pechuga de pollo jidori! –

\- Abrió las pechugas de pollo, llenándolas con colmenillas, espárragos y fois gras salteados en grasa de res. Junto a una espumosa pasta de pechuga de pollo, mantequilla, huevos y nata espesa y luego lo cosió al vapor - Dijo el pelirrojo mayor – (En cuanto envuelve mi lengua, la pasta se disuelve de inmediato y deja salir una explosión de sabor pero parece estar potenciada en una armonía perfecta) -

(Notas:

1.- Morchella, conocidas como colmenillas, cagarrias, morillas o múrgoles, son hongos ascomicetos comestibles, caracterizados por poseer ascocarpos de aspecto reticulado. Son muy apreciadas por los gourmets franceses y españoles.

2.- El foie gras (en francés 'hígado graso'), llamado a menudo «foie» en España, es un producto alimenticio del hígado hipertrofiado de un pato o ganso que ha sido especialmente sobrealimentado. Según la ley francesa, se llama foie gras al hígado de un pato cebado por sonda (alimentación forzada con maíz), aunque, fuera de Francia, en ocasiones se produce foie gras mediante la alimentación natural. Para la producción de foie gras se utilizan dichas aves acuáticas migratorias, puesto que disponen de una capacidad natural para acumular grasa en el hígado, sin enfermar, la cual posteriormente emplean para sus largas migraciones)

\- Pero hay una ligera sensación picante – Comento el lider del [Restaurante Tradicional Himejima]

\- ¡Es verdad! – Exclamo Ajuka – Tiene sabores como el dulce, el amargo, el agrio y el picante –

\- ¡¿Usaste la mezcla de 5 especias chinas?! – Exclamo el líder del restaurante [Grigory]

\- Si, debido a los dejes que tiene no hay una única receta. Es una mezcla muy utilizada en la cocina china y según la tradición incorpora todos los sabores característicos de esa cocina. Todas las recetas de esta mezcla que se conocen comparten los componentes de dulzura que le otorgan el anís y en muchos casos la canela. Además, la mezcla 5 especias suele llevar pimienta de Sichuán, clavo de olor, semilla de hinojo. Otras variantes incorporan además jengibre molido y pimienta negra. Como siempre, la clave de toda mezcla está primera en sus ingredientes pero luego en sus proporciones. Y es aquí donde podremos encontrar una muy diversa oferta en el mercado. La mezcla 5 especias se usa sobre todo en recetas de pollo o de cerdo y también en algunas recetas de verduras – Explico Issei

\- También noto un aroma de…- Decía el director - ¡¿Perejil?! – pregunto impresionado

\- Correcto, a la mezcla de 5 especias agregue otra mezcla una mezcla de orégano, raíz de perejil, el perejil tuberosa y romero pero también la unte en el pollo como en el fois gras – Explico el castaño rojizo – El orégano es una de esas pocas especias cuyo sabor cambia y se intensifica cuando se seca. Es de la misma familia de la mejorana pero su sabor es mucho más intenso, tanto que hay algunas variedades de orégano que si se mastican pueden adormecer la boca al tener además propiedades anestésicas. Asociamos claramente el orégano a la cocina italiana y es cierto que es un excelente acompañante para platos con tomate y para pastas, pero es sin duda una especia versátil que combina también muy bien con verduras, carnes e incluso ensaladas. Después de la segunda guerra mundial, su uso se ha popularizado también en Estados Unidos en su adaptación de la cocina italiana que se utiliza en pizzas y salsas de tomate a la italiana incluso más oréganos que los propios italianos. Pero el uso del orégano no se limita en absoluto a la cocina italiana. Se usa mucho en distintos países europeos y de oriente medio, como pueden ser España, Francia, Turquía y Egipto. Y como el orégano también combina bien con el picante, esta especia es también muy popular en países como México donde se utiliza para sazonar multitud de platos típicos de aquel país. El uso del perejil se ha extendido a todos los continentes. Existen cuatro variedades principales: el italiano o de Nápoles, el de hoja plana, el crespo y el perejil tuberosa Son distintos sus aromas, siendo el de hoja plana el más intenso y el tuberosa con un sabor más suave y más cercano al apio. Otra variedad de perejil se cultiva por su raíz y que se utiliza en la cocina de varios países de Europa central y del Este. Es una raíz muy gruesa que se lava y pela bien, y cuya carne tiene un exquisito sabor que acompaña muy bien sopas y guisos de carnes y aves. Es por eso que use la variante tuberosa y la variante de raíz debido a su contradicción que se potencializan uno al otro Igualmente, el romero. En la cocina se utiliza sobre todo sus hojas, verdes y alargadas y en algunas ocasiones sus flores. Se puede consumir tanto fresca como deshidratada, estado en el que conserva muy bien su aroma e incluso parece que lo incrementa y mejora. Dado que el romero, siendo una hierba riquísima no casa necesariamente bien con todo. Es fantástica con las aves, las carnes, las patatas pero hay que tener cuidado si queremos usarla con pescados, verduras, sopas. Luego, hemos de tener en cuenta que es una especia de sabor potente por lo que debemos usarla con moderación o corremos el riesgo de impregnar nuestro guiso de demasiado aroma –

\- Pero no es todo, en el ingrediente estrella, que es el repollo que envuelve al relleno – Explico el patriarca Gremory – El repollo de Milán o repollo crepa como se le conoce en Japón –

\- Crudos tienen un fuerte sabor pastoso – Dijo el hombre de la barba – Pero desarrollan un leve dulzor al ser cocinados. Sin embargo, ese sabor también fue potenciado –

\- Eso fue por que al momento de escaldar, en el agua puse azafrán y laurel como en la cocción al vapor agregue un poco de sal de apio – Explico el castaño rojizo sorprendiendo a los presentes porque había usado muchas hierbas de fuerte sabor e intenso sabor

\- A pesar de que usaste todo eso, el unami del platillo no se perdió y fue potencializado – Dijo Sirzechs - ¿Cómo es que lo hiciste? – pregunto auténticamente curioso

\- Gracias a esto – Dijo el chico tocando con la yema de su dedo índice derecho su lengua

\- ¡¿Acaso tú…?! – Pregunto Zeoticus levantándose de su asiento

\- Si, después del [Regiment du Cusine], mi paladar se volvió bastante desarrollado. Mi madre durante la preparación del vadouvan me enseño usar mi paladar como una parte de mi cocina y no solo para criticar platillos – Respondió el chico sorprendiendo a los presentes, por el chico no solo tenía el talento de su madre si no que heredo la [Lengua de Dios]

Eso aumento exponencialmente el valor del chico y daba a entender que la [Lengua de Dios] es hereditaria

En tanto, sus padres tenían una sonrisa que demostraba felicidad y orgullo mientras miran a su retoño, porque estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados. Pero al mismo tiempo tenían miedo de que ese talento lo engullera en una tormenta como a su abuelo paterno o en el peor de los casos "esa persona" venga para hacerle daño a su hijo y familia

(Desde el Blanchir…Escaldado. Vapour…Al vapor. En cada paso, calentó los ingredientes a la temperatura optima) Pensó Sirzechs (Esto resulto en una gama de sabores que llevaron a este sencillo platillo de la cocina domestica francesa a un platillo gourmet)

(De ser un platillo que se sirve en un hogar, lo transformo en un platillo de un restaurante de estrellas michellin) Pensó Ajuka

(Es frustrante) Pensó Azazel (¡Es frustrante pero delicioso!)

(La pasta de pollo se derrite en la boca mientras que libera el sabor de la mezcla de especias chinas, el orégano, el perejil y el romero) Pensó Baraqiel (Sumado al refrescante dulzor del repollo que es potencializado por el azafrán y laurel que hace una dinámica sin fin de sabores que crean un ciclo que tiene una armonía celestial que cubren la pasta, tu boca y todo tu cuerpo ¡El sabor de este platillo recorre todo tu cuerpo desde la lengua!)

(¡Es como la liberación de una energía interior de mi cuerpo!) Pensaron los 5 jueces que terminaron el platillo para presionar el botón

 ** _*¡Esto es increíble!*_** Exclamo la peli azul _***¡El ganador es Yukihira Issei!***_

\- ¡Ise-kun gano! – Exclamo Yoshiko

(Realmente te has vuelto más fuerte, primo) Pensó Kyou con una sonrisa lobuna

(Vaya sorpresa me has dado, pensar que tendrías el don de tu madre, veremos que puede más, ¿olfato o gusto?) Pensó Yuuji con una sonrisa (Yukihira)

\- No esperaba menos de mi amado Ise-kun – Dijo Nathy con orgullo

\- Parece que Yukihira aún conserva su invicto – Dijo Zenjiro acomodándose los lentes

(Con que este es tu nivel, Ise-kun) Pensó Seekvaira desde la entrada de unos palcos (Realmente eres fuerte)

\- Parece que este chico no nos deja de dar sorpresas – Dijo Yasaka

\- Es verdad – Dijo Rossweisse – Danma-sama es asombroso – sonriendo amorosamente

\- My Darling es increíble~ – Dijo Gabriel con corazones en los ojos

\- Ise-kun, no solo es un hombre apuesto y caballeroso, sino un gran cocinero – Comento Penemue

\- Pensar que de ser el más odiado ahora es el más codiciado – Comento Kalawarner mientras ve como su amiga Yuuma está feliz y sonrojada viendo al castaño rojizo con ternura

\- Gran duelo, Yuri-chan – Dijo el castaño sonrojando a la chica - ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molesta que te llame así? –

\- N-No, me hace feliz – Dijo la rubia bob para besarle en la mejilla, haciendo enfurecer a sus pretendientes y a los varones jóvenes del lugar – E-Estaré lista cuando quieras tomar mi v-virginidad. Te la has ganado a buena ley – para irse corriendo mientras que el castaño rojizo estaba con la cara roja y todo el mundo estaba atónito por lo que dijo, pero Issei luego recordó algo

\- Parece que tu hijo gano en buena ley – Dijo Takumi resignado - (Pero aun así, no voy a permitir que desflore a mi princesa y luego la reprenderé a ella por andar apostando su inocencia) - pensó enojado

\- Felicidades por la victoria de Issei-san – Dijo Megumi haciendo una reverencia

\- Parece que ese pequeño bribón le gusta dar sorpresa tras sorpresa – Comento Soma

\- Gracias – Dijo Erina con una sonrisa - (Pero voy asesinar a esa chica por querer mancillar a mi hijo)

Mientras tanto Issei iba a la dirección donde se encontraban los patriarcas del clan Gremory y Himejima con un objeto en cada mano

\- Gremory-dono, Himejima-dono – Dijo el castaño rojizo

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el padre de Akeno

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo de nosotros? – Pregunto el padre de Rias mientras ve como les da un bento a cada uno

\- Es un Chou Farci para Akeno-san, Shuri-san, Rias-san, Venelana-san y Lucifuge-sensei – Dijo el castaño – Es por lo que me han ayudado – para retirarse

Túnel de acceso - momentos después

Después de varios minutos de emoción e incertidumbre de saber quiénes serían los calificados, se supo quiénes fueron los calificados y los cuartos de final de la [Elección de otoño] por fin habían llegado a su fin.

Ademas en este momento Yukihira Issei camina por los pasillos del gran edificio en busca de la salida después de haber participado como ultimo contra Yurisa Aldini donde obtuvo la victoria, pero...

-¡¿Dónde mierda esta la salida de este lugar?! - espeto el castaño rojizo mientras recorría desesperado los pasillos - ¡siempre me pierdo en los edificios de esta Academia, no entiendo como mama y papa lograron sobrevivir en este lugar de ricachones!

Desgraciadamente el heredero de las leyendas estaba perdido en el edificio donde se realizó los cuartos de final de la [Elección de otoño], había logrado entrar sin ningún problema, pero se le había olvidado el cómo salir, tampoco ayudaba el que tuviera un terrible sentido de orientación y menos que la batería de su celular estuviera casi muerta para que pudiera llamar a algunos de sus amigos que lo ayudara a salir...

-rayos ¿y ahora que hago? - se preguntó Issei a si mismo mientras se rasca la cabeza - podría esperar a encontrarme con alguien que trabaje aquí para que me diga el cómo salir

*esa es una buena idea jovencito* - exclamo una voz juguetona muy cerca de Issei que se sorprendió un poco.

Al voltear a ver a la persona que le había hablado, este inmediatamente vio a una mujer de cabello rojizo oscuro y largo, que le llega hasta los hombros y tiene un flequillo que le tapa el ojo izquierdo. además, posee muchos rasgos felinos, sus ojos son amarillos, con una pupila similar a un gato, también sus dientes caninos que se asemejan a los de estos animales. ella es más alta que el promedio de las mujeres que él conoce también tiene una figura esbelta y delgada además de poseer un busto prominente, además usa un suéter/vestido corto de color café claro de cuello en V que deja expuesto gran parte de su busto, las mangas del suéter llegan a taparle la mitad de las manos y deja expuesta sus bellas piernas que son cubiertas por unas medias negras.

-yo también me perdí varias veces cuando estudiaba en esta academia - comento la mujer pelirroja con sorna - pero no te preocupes, en algún momento saldrás de este lugar...creo.

-gracias por sus buenos deseos... supongo, ¿y usted es?

-ah lo siento, olvide presentarme mi nombre es Rindō Kobayashi, ex alumna de la generación 90 de Totsuki...

-asi que fue alumna de Totsuki y es un placer conocerla Kobayashi senpai, yo soy...

-ya se quién eres, eres Yukihira Issei el hijo de Soma y Nakiri - comento la mujer como si no fuera la gran cosa -

-¡¿conoce a mis padres?! -

-por supuesto, ellos fueron mis Kohais en nuestros días de escuela y me enfrente a ellos también - explico Rindo sorprendiendo al chico - aunque más bien diría que tu padre y yo somos familia...

-¿familia? ¿qué quiere decir? -

-mejor pregúntaselo a tu padre chico, por cierto... - dijo la mujer para tomar al chico por la barbilla y le diera un suave pero profundo beso en la mejilla derecha marcando su labial en el - felicidades por pasar a la siguiente fase de la [Elección de otoño] - comento de forma maternal mientras lo abraza recargando su rostro en su busto...

(¡¿qué le pasa a esta señora?!) pensó Issei alterado mientras tiene un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas (¡no tenemos ni 5 minutos de conocernos y ya me beso, además me está abrazando!... pero por alguna razón siento como si no fuera la primera vez que hago esto con ella)

-Haaaaa como me gustaría que mi pequeño va-kun fuera tan lindo como tu, si no fuera arrogante como odioso seria adorable y me la pasaría abrazándolo constantemente, pero bueno...

(espera ¿dijo Va-kun?, no me digas que esta mujer es...)

Issei en un hábil movimiento logro quitarse los brazos de la pelirroja para soltarse del abrazo y poniendo distancia entre ambos

-ahora que lo pienso, dijo que su apellido es Kobayashi ¿no es así? - pregunto Issei seriamente - entonces usted es...

-Ara hasta que te diste cuenta, te tardaste un poco, pero si... yo soy la madre de Vali lucifer y Lavinia Kobayashi, aunque realmente el tonto de mi hijo se cambió el nombre para verse más genial, pero solo lo hace verse ridículo... ¡¿quién demonios se pone lucifer?! - se preguntó Rindo enojada - ¡ahora mismo iré a buscarlo para regañarle por hacer esa estupidez! - dijo dándose la media vuelta e irse

-¡espere Kobayashi senpai! - dijo Issei intentando detener a la mujer pero ya era muy tarde, ya se había ido - se fue sin decirme donde estaba la salida y tampoco me explico eso de que ella y papa son familia, que mujer tan extraña...

Afuera del edificio - minutos después

Erina y Soma que habían esperado pacientemente a que saliera su hijo para felicitarlo, se dieron a una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con una vieja conocida que no era otra que...

-Rindo senpai, pero que sorpresa verte aquí - comento Erina leve sorpresa

-nos esperábamos verte aquí Rindou nee san - dijo Soma de la misma manera

-lo mismo digo Soma y Nakiri chan - respondió la nombrada - aunque no debería sorprenderme ya que su hijo está participando en la [Elección de otoño] de este año

-eso es cierto, como tú dices no debería ser sorpresa el que mi esposo y yo estemos aqui viendo el cómo compite nuestro hijo que por cierto ya se tardó en salir, me gustaría que lo conocieras...

-de eso ya no tienes que preocuparte ya lo conocí hace un rato y me pareció que es un buen chico, algo despistado pero está muy bien educado, felicidades lo han educado muy bien.

Los padres de Issei quedaron sorprendidos por el comentario de la pelirroja que se mantuvo con una expresión juguetona.

-g-gracias Rindo senpai - expreso Erina

-por cierto ¿a qué viniste Rindo nee san? - pregunto soma ganándose la atención de la pelirroja - no es natural que hayas venido a Totsuki y aun no es nuestro turno para ser jueces en la [Elección de otoño], ¿tienes algún motivo en especial?

-pues el mismo que ustedes, vengo a ver a mi querido hijo Vali.

-ya veo, vienes a ver a tu pequeño engendro que apoyo a Riser Phenex en la idea de querer derribar la estrella polar y querer expulsar a sus residentes. - comento Erina con enojo - espero que lo reprendas por eso...

-con esa mirada das miedo Nakiri chan, pero si lo hare no te preocupes por eso, es uno de los motivos por el cual vine, pero también vine a dejar un recado para ustedes a la estrella polar, pero como están aquí se los diré.

-¿un recado? - pregunto Soma

-más bien es una advertencia - dijo la pelirroja poniéndose seria - Tengan cuidado y protejan a Issei -

\- ¿Por qué? - Pregunto Erina

\- Nakamura Azami está en Japón - Dijo Rindou seriamente -

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos por la noticia, principalmente Erina que quedo en estado shock

-Más vale que estén preparados para lo que haya planeado, principalmente tu Erina, ya que puedo darme una idea del motivo por el cual está en Japón y no quiero que mi lindo sobrino se convierta en una versión masculina de tuyo anterior de joven, Nakiri - dijo Rindo firmemente para pasar a la pareja - fue un gusto verlos, nos vemos en las semi-finales – despidiéndose amablemente, matando el denso ambiente

En cuanto la pelirroja desapareció de la vista de ambos cocineros, se quedaron pensando. ¿Acaso esta es su prueba de fuego?

Pero sus pensamientos fueron inmediatamente interrumpidos cuando vieron a Issei salir del lugar, aunque se le podía ver agotado no por la competencia sino más bien por el caminar tanto para encontrar la salida del imponente edificio.

-¡Haaaaa, al fin logre salir del estúpido edificio, tiene más pasillos que un laberinto! - exclamo el castaño rojizo con pesadez mientras cae al suelo del cansancio y para que en ese momento los padres del chico se acercaran a donde estaba - oh, Mama ¿papa? ¿porque rayos estas vestido así? - viendo como soma tenía un gorro, unos lentes oscuros y una gabardina que ocultaban perfectamente su identidad.

-¿no es obvio?, no quiero que nadie me reconozca y se arme un alboroto por ello - explico el pelirrojo -

-e-entiendo, no quieres que te pase lo que ha mama cada vez cuando viene a verme...

-exacto pequeño granuja - dijo Soma para tomar a Issei por el cuello y lo sujetara con un brazo - felicidades por pasar a la siguiente fase - dijo mientras frotaba su puño en cabeza de Issei

-¡oye viejo suéltame!

-hiciste un excelente trabajo Is...

Erina dejo de hablar en ese momento, esto era debido a que vio algo en el rostro de su querido hijo.

-¡ISEEE! - exclamo Erina con furia mientras lo toma por la mejilla derecha - ¡¿qué rayos significa esto? - para luego estirarla con fuerza

-¡Iteeeee! ¡¿de qué hablas mama?! ¡¿que hice ahora?! - pregunto el nombrado para que en ese momento su madre sacara un pequeño espejo de su bolso y le mostrara -

-¡¿se te hace poco el tener marcado labial de una cualquiera en tu mejilla?! - reclamo la rubia iracunda mientras jala su oreja de Issei - ¡¿quién te hizo eso?!

-¡f-fue una mujer que conocí mientras intentaba encontrar la salida! - respondió Issei con miedo - ¡ella de un momento a otro me beso en la mejilla y me abrazo, pero solo fue eso te lo juro mama!

-¿una mujer que conociste hace rato?, ¡no me digas que fue...! - exclamo la rubia para que en ese momento llegara a su menta la imagen de Rindou

-¡jajajaja, al parecer le caíste muy bien a Rindou nee san! - exclamo soma con sorna

\- ¿Rindou-neesan? – Pregunto el chico

-¡esa Rindou senpai me las va a pagar después!, ¡¿cómo se atreve a andar besando las mejillas de hijos que no son suyos?! - dijo furiosa mientras apretaba su puño y sin querer jala aún más la oreja de su hijo - ¡Ise ven aquí, voy a limpiarte esa sucia marca que tienes en la mejilla! - para luego abalanzarse sobre Issei

-¡mama suéltame, no seas exagerada!

-¡no es exageración, el único labial que debes tener en tus mejillas y/o frente es el de tu madre! -

En ese momento Issei en un hábil movimiento logro quitarse de encima a Erina.

-¡mama deja hacer cosas que me dejen ridículo! - exclamo el chico para irse corriendo

-¡regresa aquí jovencito, voy a limpiar todas las marcas y suciedad que han dejado todas esas mujerzuelas en tu rostro! - respondió la rubia para perseguirlo

Estrella polar - horas más tarde

Después de que Erina atrapara a Issei para limpiarle según ella "la suciedad de las mujerzuelas", inmediatamente se fueron al dormitorio estrella polar donde se encontraron con sus amigos, todos festejaban el pase a la siguiente fase de Yuuji, Nathy, Kyou e Issei pero en ese momento el Aldini y la Nakiri se acercaron al hijo de otro pero con una mirada de muerte junto a un aura oscura que emanaban

\- Escúchame bien, Yukihira Issei, si te atreves a desflorecer a mi princesa te voy a cortar tu entrepierna para hacer un omelette que le daré a los lobos y a ti te hago pasta con mi [Mezzaluna] ¿te quedo claro? - Pregunto el [Padrino de la Cocina Italiana] de forma aterradora

\- S-Si...- Dijo el mencionado asustado

\- Y tu niña, si te atreves a mancillar a mi hijo, vas a conocer mi peor lado y créeme cuando te digo que no te gustara - Dijo Erina con un tono de ultratumba mientras sus ojos brillan de color rojo y su cara esta ensombrecida, haciéndola ver como una bestia sedienta de sangre

"Esposa de Indra"

\- ¡S-Si señora! - Exclamo la rubia bob muerta de miedo

Megumi y Soma al ver esto suspirando para que en forma de chibi...el pelirrojo cargo en su hombro a su esposa y la peli azul jalo de la oreja a su marido

\- ¡Soma, no hagas esto es vergonzoso! - Exclamo la rubia miel avergonzada mientras pataleaba

\- Entonces deja de asustar a la hija de Tadokoro, Erina - Respondió el mencionado

\- ¿Que te he dicho de espantarle los novios a nuestras hijas? Takumi - Reprendió la peli azul

\- Itetetetetete, me duele, Megumi - Se quejo el nombrado - l-lo siento.

\- Lo lamento, Tadokoro – Dijo el pelirrojo

\- No te preocupes, Soma-kun, es algo normal…supongo – Dijo la peli azul

Varios de los presentes veían divertidos esta escena tan peculiar, por otro lado no era lo único que estaba sucediendo

-¡tu Mama también te ama Yuu-kun! - exclamo Hisako que abrazaba amorosamente al nombrado que intentaba desesperadamente zafarse del abrazo - ¡estoy tan orgullosa de ti! - y lo llena de besos en el rostro

-mama suéltame, no es necesario que seas tan pegajosa conmigo solo porque pase a la siguiente fase - se quejó yuuji

-¡no lo haré, ya que estoy disfrutando este tiempo de calidad de madre e hijo!

-¡pero yo no! ¡papa ayúdame, puedes distraerla o algo para que me suelte! - pidió Yuuji pero...

-no lo haré - respondió Akira - si lo hago, se enojará conmigo y me obligará a dormir en el sofá como la última vez, cuando te ayude a que fueras a la casa de Yukihira para que escaparas de ella. Además, Hinako-chan no me va a ayudar por lo mismo -

También Yuuji tenía problemas con sus padres.

-Yare Yare, se nota que Erina-cchi y Hisako-cchi son madres muy pegajosas como sobre protectoras - comento Yuuki divertida - el único que se salvo fue Kyou kun ya que Alice-cchi no vino a la Academia, aunque es extraño que aún no haya llegado al dormitorio.

-tienes razón mama, no le visto desde que termino su turno en los cuartos final de la [Elección de otoño] - apoyo Yoshiko, pero cierta albina de mechon negro no estaba de acuerdo con ello.

-¡eso no es cierto Yuuki y Yoshi chan, Mama si vino a ver la competencia! - refuto Nathy - ¡en cuanto Nii san termino su turno en la competencia, inmediatamente se dirigido a los cuartos de descanso, pero en el camino se encontró con Mama que lo embosco y se lo llevo a ver una película a un cine cercano de Totsuki para celebrar su victoria... bueno eso es lo que me dijo Nii san por teléfono hace un rato – explico dejando impactadas a las nombradas

(ahora compruebo que estos chicos tienen las madres más extrañas del mundo) pensó yuuki aburrida

A las afueras de Totsuki / departamentos cercanos- mientras tanto

Después de su encuentro con Erina y soma, Rindou inmediatamente se dirigió a ver ciertos estudiantes que viven en los departamentos cercanos a la Academia culinaria, para ser más específico fue a ver a sus hijos.

Extrañamente cuando llego al departamento donde se estaban alojando, se encontró con una escena algo peculiar, Vali se encontraba de rodillas y agotado enfrente de su hermana que lo miraba lastimosamente.

-Haaaaa, ni siquiera tienes lo suficiente como para aguantarme 10 encuentros seguidos - exclamo lavinia aburrida - es una pena, pero tendrás que pagar la apuesta que hicimos.

-¡n-no aun no, dame otro shokugeki más y te demostrare que he avanzado lo suficiente! - dijo el albino intentando levantarse - ¡aún no he demostrado todo de lo que soy capaz Lavinia!

-¡¿cómo me llamaste Vali?! - pregunto enojada la nombrada asustando a Vali

-p-perdón Onee chan, fue mi error - respondió Vali con timidez -

-¡oooh eres tan lindo Va-kun, no puedo enojarme contigo! - comento Lavinia para abrazarlo - ¡y no te preocupes, te seguiré ayudando hasta que consigas el nivel suficiente como para derrotar a Yukihira kun, pero debes prometerme que en cuanto lo hagas pasaras mucho tiempo de calidad conmigo!

-s-si

-Ara, entonces es cierto lo que me dijiste por teléfono Lavinia - comentó Rindo - Va-kun está entrenando duramente para enfrentarse a Ise kun en el futuro - sorprendiendo al par de adolescentes

-¡Okaa-san/Loca! - exclamaron ambos pero...

-¡¿cómo me llamaste jovencito?! -

-q-quise decir, que sorpresa tan agradable es el verte mami - dijo Vali de forma nerviosa

\- Así está mejor, por cierto… – Dijo la pelirroja para pinzarle la mejilla y tirarlo con fuerza - ¿¡Qué es eso de estar molestando a la familia y querer destruir la [Estrella Polar]?! ¡Vali Kobayashi! – Para hacer lo mismo con la oreja de su hija - ¡Tú también, te dije que cuidaras que tu Otouto no hiciera tonterías, Lavinia! – regaño enojada

\- ¡ITEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Exclamaron ambos hermanos

\- Mataku – Dijo la madre de los dos chicos para soltarlos mientras se soban las zonas adoloridas – Esto pasa por que Eishi les pasa todo por alto – quejándose mientras infla las mejillas y saca humo de su cabeza

– ¿Y qué haces aquí? Kaa-san – Pregunto el albino

\- Solo vine a verlos, además de arreglar unos asuntos pero como ya termine tengo el resto de la tarde para que podamos estar juntos...

-e-entiendo

Vali miraba con temor a su madre por alguna razón desconocida, por otro lado Rindo solo lo miraba como una madre amorosa.

-sabes Va-kun, ya que estoy aquí ¿qué te parece tener un encuentro conmigo en vez de tu hermana? - comento la pelirroja sorprendiendo a sus hijos

\- ¡¿en serio?!

-por supuesto Va-kun...

-¡oye mama eso es trampa, Va-kun estaba practicando conmigo así que no te entrometas!

-vamos, vamos no debes enojarte Lavi-chan - dijo Rindou alegremente mientras palmea la espalda de su hija - piénsalo, si lo derroto puedo obligarlo a que limpie todo lo que hagamos y además - para luego susurrarle varias cosas a su hija que inmediatamente mostró un rostro algo felino al igual que madre

-está bien, Va-kun ahora te enfrentaras a Okaa-san

-si me ganas, te ensañare todos mis secretos culinarios como algunos que tu tío y tu padre me enseñaron...

-pero si pierdes, limpiaras el departamento completamente por un mes ...

-además de que dormirás en la sala para que yo pueda dormir cómoda esta noche en tu cuarto...

(tsk... estas 2 me han tendido una trampa, pero si no acepto me ira muy mal) pensó el albino con fastidio (aunque me servirá para aumentar mi nivel, bien lo haré me enfrentare a Mama)

-bien acepto Mama, ven con todo y no te contengas

Minutos después, Vali tuvo que salir de su habitación para que Rindo descansara y como habían acordado tuvo que limpiar todo a partir de ese momento.

\- Mientras tanto en la mansión Gremory/Nakiri –

La pelirroja, la peli platina y la castaña se encontraban en el comedor debido a que Zeoticus les dijo que les tenía una sorpresa

\- ¿Para qué nos llamaste, Chichi-ue? – Pregunto la pelirroja

\- Verán, cierta persona les envió esto – Dijo el pelirrojo mientras un mayordomo traía una charola con tapa para revelar 3 Chou Farci – Cortesía de Yukihira-kun y es el platillo que le dio la victoria –

\- ¡¿De mi cariño?! – Exclamo la pelirroja feliz

\- Ara, que amable de su parte – Dijo la castaña

-…- La peli platina asintió para que las 3 empezaran a comer

\- ¡MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! ¡DELICIOSO! – Exclamaron las 3 mujeres

\- Veo que les gusto – Comento Zeoticus – Pero si eso les pareció genial, creo que lo siguiente les gustara…-

\- Mansión Himejima – Noche -

Shuri llevaba una charola tradicional, era debido a que su hija se encontraba deprimida y su esposo le dio el regalo de Issei pero se tuvo que ir por que tenía una reunión de accionistas ese mismo día a esa hora. Pero como el matrimonio de ambos había caído en un punto donde solo estaban juntos por compromiso, se convirtieron en roomates en lugar de un matrimonio. Motivo por el cual Akeno casi no pasa tiempo en casa y se fue a vivir a la casa de su mejor amiga cuando se convirtió en su [Reina]

\- Hija, ábreme – Dijo Shuri

*¡No quiero!* Exclamo la mencionada dentro

\- Akeno, sé que es difícil pero una derrota no es algo como para ponerse asi –

*¡Es porque tú no sabes que me costó esta derrota! *

\- Por supuesto que lo sé, pero Rias-chan hablo y me dijo que note iba a expulsar, ni a ti ni a Kiba-kun –

*¡Eso no me importa!* Exclamo la morena *Prefiero ser expulsada e irme a vivir con Ise-kun que haber sufrido esa humillación con Nathaly Kurokiba*

La morena mayor vio cómo su hija no superaba eso, necesitaba tiempo y apoyo, para eso era su madre. Por lo que opto por decir…

\- Es una lástima que no me abras, Yukihira-kun te mando un regalo especial, es el platillo con el que paso a las semi finales…solamente para mí y para ti –

\- ¡¿En serio, Okaa-san?! – Exclamo la morena abriendo su cuarto tímidamente

\- Si – Dijo la mencionada para entrar y dejar la charola en la mesita del centro para ponerse en seiza y abrir la charola con tapa que traía dejando ver el platillo que degustaron para tener un orgasmo culinario

al día siguiente/ A las afueras de Totsuki

Issei se encontraba parado exactamente en la entrada de la Academia culinaria, se preguntaran porque, bueno esto era debido a que estaba esperando a Seekvaira para ir a conseguir unos mangas de la franquicia Gundam que recién salieron, extrañamente la rubia estaba tardando en llegar.

-¿por qué Seek chan estará tardando tanto? - se preguntó Issei a si mismo mientras observa su celular - ni si quiera un mensaje, esto es extraño, Seek chan nunca se tarda tanto...

*el que una señorita haga esperar a un joven tan amable como tú, es de muy mala educación* - comento una voz muy cerca de Issei

Este inmediatamente vio a un hombre algo mayor que tiene el cabello liso negro con una raya de cabello blanco barrida en la espalda. Él es de piel pálida con ojos negros y una cara notablemente sombría. y su atuendo es predominantemente negro, y consiste en una gabardina, chaleco, camiseta, guantes de cuero, pantalones y zapatos. además de que su corbata es de color plateado

-supongo que si, pero debe tener una razón para ello, pero porque le estoy explicando esto a usted señor ni siquiera lo conozco.

-tienes razón, déjame presentarme correctamente mi nombre es Azami...Azami Nakamura - dijo el nombrado con una sonrisa

Por fin paso lo que muchos temían, Azami hizo contacto directo con Issei, ¿ahora que pasara con nuestro héroe? ¿y cómo se relacionará con su abuelo?

fin del capitulo 13

Que tal mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, como siempre espero sus comentarios y sugerencias

Nota: este capitulo fue hecho con la ayuda mi gran colaborador **_Zerokaien_**


	15. Chapter 15

Ova- parte 2

Estrella polar - al día siguiente/tarde

Todos los residentes del famoso dormitorio estaban alistándose para ir al parque acuático al cual fueron invitados por las consejeras de Totsuki.

Por un lado la mayoría de los hombres aun estaban decidiendo que iban a usar en aquel lugar , además de que practicaban como se comportarían para impresionar a todas chicas que conocieran y por otra parte, las féminas ya habían preparado todas sus cosas, desde el tipo de traje de baño que usarían hasta que tipo de bloqueador solar se pondrían para proteger su delicada piel, lo único que les faltaba por decidir era una cosa muy importante el cual no sólo las inmiscuía a ellas, si no también a las consejeras.

Por eso todas en este momento se encontraban en una videoconferencia privada con las ya nombradas.

-entonces la decisión es unánime, debemos hacer algo con respecto a ella - declaro Kyouka seriamente

-aunque no me guste reconocerlo, su sola presencia es una amenaza para todas y arruinaría todos nuestros planes como oportunidades de cada una de nosotras.. - apoyo Seekvaira

-todas sabemos eso, pero el verdadero problema es que debemos hacer para que no vaya con nosotras a este viaje... - dijo yurisa -

-Ara, yo me encargaré de eso, por eso no se preocupen - dijo Gabriel con una dulce sonrisa - yo misma me ocuparé de que Asia Argento no vaya a nuestro viaje el día de mañana...

-eso esperó Deus senpai - comentó kyouka mirando seriamente a la rubia de Risos - se que esta mal que conspiremos contra Argento chan, pero si no hacemos algo Ise kun la llevará a nuestro viaje y arruinará toda posibilidad de que el nos mire, aunque solo te pido que no hagas algo drástico que la lastime o provoque su expulsión de Totsuki

-no te preocupes por eso Kyouka chan, no le haré nada de eso, no soy tan cruel - comentó Gabriel como si nada - es más te puedo garantizar que mi plan es muy seguro, además de que garantiza de que no ira con nosotras y no le dará la posibilidad a Darling de invitarla...

-esperó que sea así Deus senpai - exclamo Yurisa - te respeto como presidenta de S.I de comida mediterránea, pero te odiaré y acabaré contigo si le haces algo malo a Asia chan...

-te preocupas demasiado Aldini chan por nuestra mayor enemiga, pero no importa tu misma veras que no le pasará nada y es mas, la misma Asia Argento estará mas que feliz de que la haya apartado de nuestro camino, bueno eso era todo, nos vemos mañana a la hora que les indique, no falten aunque si lo hacen me estarían haciendo un gran favor fufufufu...¡nos vemos!

En ese momento la videoconferencia se término y las residentes de estrella polar se calmaron...

-jaaa...¿estuvo bien que nos aliáramos con las enemigas? - se pregunto Sayuri - digo se que Asia chan logra obtener la completa atención de Ise kun con solo estar enfrente de el, ¿pero era necesario que nos aliáramos con las consejeras?

-si no lo hubiéramos hecho, esa escuálida nos acompañaría mañana e Ise kun no nos prestara atención, ni menos estará tiempo con alguna de nosotras - dijo Nathy seriamente -

-tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas nyaaa - apoyo kuroka

-además Ise kun esta todo el tiempo con ella, no le afectará el que no estén juntos un día - expresó Riko - así que ya no tienes que preocuparte Sayuri chan

-e-esta bien, si ustedes lo dicen ¿aunque me pregunto que hará senpai para evitar que Asia chan vaya e Ise kun la invité?

En alguna parte de Totsuki - mientras tanto

Issei y Asia se encontraban platicando alegremente sobre como les había ido en las preliminares de la [Elección de otoño] como otras cosas mas mientras recorrían la Academia.

-¿entonces el usar el vadouvan para cocinar tu platillo fue idea de Erina sama?

-así es Asia - respondió el castaño rojizo amablemente - aunque debo decir que yo no estaba de acuerdo al principio, pero al final mama me término persuadiendo y termine cocinando el risotto de zanahoria al Vadouvan

-increíble, pero supongo que lo preparaste de forma excelente la primera vez que intentaste cocinar ese platillo..

-de hecho en mi primer intentó salió un total fracasó - explico Issei haciendo una cara extraña - debo reconocer que si no hubiera sido por mamá, no habría perfeccionado el platillo a tiempo..

-Wow Erina sama es increíble...

-un poco, pero mejor hablemos de otra cosa como por ejemplo...

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

Más no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el celular de la rubia comenzó a vibrar

-espera un momento Ise san, Gabriel Onee sama me esta llamando, lo mas seguro es que quiere hablar conmigo sobre algo del S.I ...

Con dicho eso la rubia procedió a contestar su celular mientras Issei la esperaba pacientemente...

Eso fue por unos momentos hasta que...

-¡por su puesto que me encantaría ir mañana Gabriel Onee sama! - exclamo la rubia con emoción asustando al chico -¡si iré inmediatamente para que me de el boleto, nos vemos!

-¿sucede algo Asia? - pregunto Issei curioso - Parece que recibiste una buena noticia...

-¡de hecho así fue, Gabriel Onee sama me llamo para decirme que me dará un boleto VIP para el evento de Gastronomía mundial que se dará en el centro de tokyo el día de mañana, donde no solo conoceré la comida de varias partes del mundo si no también podre tomar algunos talleres de cocina! ¡¿no te parece fabuloso Ise san?!

-s-si, pero se suponía que mañana nos acompañarías al parque acuático, incluso ya habíamos comprado nuestros trajes de baño hace rato..

-lo se Ise san, pero no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad única que me puede dar un gran empuje para mejorar mi cocina, esperó que no te moleste el que prefiera ir al evento que al parque acuático contigo y los residentes de la estrella polar...

Issei miro por unos segundos a la rubia que se había acongojado en ese momento, así que suspiro derrotado y le sonrio.

-bueno, si es para que mejores en tu cocina creo que no debería oponerme ni menos molestarme Asia - dijo el castaño con una sonrisa alegrando a la rubia -

-¡¿enserio?!

-por supuesto, no todos los días llegan oportunidades como la que Gabriel senpai te esta dando, así que la no desaproveches solo por un capricho mio ¿esta bien?..

-¡esta bien Ise san!

-solo prométeme que cuando tengas tiempo libre, iremos a un lugar divertido ¿de acuerdo?

-¡de acuerdo! - respondió para darse la media vuelta e irse corriendo - ¡nos veremos después y divierte mucho por mi Ise san!

-¡Igualmente Asia!

Issei miro como se iba la rubia corriendo, por alguna razón le gustaba como el atardecer de alguna forma la hacia ver mas bella de lo usual

Sala de reuniones de la Elite - Mientras tanto

Seekvaira, Serafall, Rossweisse, Penemue y Yasaka miraban a cierta rubia inglesa con mucha sorpresa o mas bien incredulidad después de que esta había hecho una llamada Asia Argento que en este momento se dirigía hacia el punto de reunión.

-¿pasa algo chicas? - pregunto Gabriel a sus colegas que aun no podían salir de su estupor

-n-no, solo que no puedo creer que hayas regalado a Argento san el boleto Vip que te envió el mismo presidente de la WGO para que asistieras al evento Gastronómico mas importante que se dará en japón el día de mañana - dijo Rossweisse con mucha incredulidad - ¿enserio no te importa regalar ese boleto Deus senpai?

-para nada, de hecho no tenia planeado ir de todas formas- respondió la nombrada con simpleza -

-¡¿eh? ¿no tenias planeado ir? ¿porque Gabriel?

-el motivo es muy simple Sera chan, no quería ir porque ese viejo horrendo tenia planeado presentarme a su hijo que estudia en la universidad de Harvard y así yo conviva con el, para que pueda conquistarme y formemos una relación amoroso...

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEE?!

Las otras consejeras gritaron con sorpresa, aunque no era para menos, el rechazar una invitación directa del mismo presidente de la WGO era algo sorprendente pero el rechazar a su único era una mayor sorpresa, por lo que sabían las presentes el hijo del presidente de WGO es un soltero muy codiciado en todo el mundo ya que no solo es muy guapo, si no también ha formado su propia riqueza de la nada y es muy inteligente como educado, en pocas palabras una joya de persona...

-no se porque se sorprenden chicas, ustedes mejor que nadie saben que odio que los hombres hagan planes para conquistarme y odio a los idiotas que solo me buscan por mi belleza... - dijo la rubia con disgusto - pero Darling es diferente, es muy educado, amable, alegre, un gran cocinero y ademas es muy guapo, aunque es algo idiota, pero dejando eso de lado el es tipo de chico que me gusta... ¡por eso no voy a desaprovechar el ir mañana al parque acuático con el y sacrificare todo lo necesario para que pueda conquistarlo, incluso a ustedes que son mis compañeras y rivales!...

-eso es algo ofensivo Gabriel - dijo Yasaka algo aburrida

-y también un poco extremo, sacrificar oportunidades únicas para estar con un chico es algo tonto - Dijo Penemue algo mosqueada pero en ese momento la rubia la señalo...

-¡¿acaso tu no sacrificarías algo importante para estar un momento con Darling Penemue?!

-¡¿eh?!, ¡y-yo..pu-pues supongo que si lo haría, después de todo Yukihira kun ha sido muy lindo conmigo desde que lo conocí en la fiesta de degustacion de los Gremory!

-¡lo sabia, tu también estas enamorada de Darling Penemue, así que también eres mi rival y en ese caso mañana te demostrare a ti como a las demás que soy lo suficientemente capaz para hacer que Darling las ignore a ustedes y quede completamente enamorado de mi en un instante!

Algo se encendió en ese momento dentro de las presentes, era una como llama que comenzó a arder fuertemente y que les gritaba que no se dejaran amedrentar por la amenaza de la rubia que las miraba de forma retadora.

-¿entonces es una declaración de guerra Gabriel?

-tómalo como quieras Penemue y ustedes también chicas..

-bien entonces sera así...¡mañana demostraremos quien es la mejor usando sus encantos para llamar la atención de Ise kun y enamorarlo! - declaro Seekvaira con firmeza

Con este ultima declaración todas en ese momento salieron del lugar y fueron a preparase para mañana.

Al día siguiente/ madrugada (6 am) - Entrada de Totsuki

Las consejeras, todos los residentes de la Estrella polar, incluso Issei que se veía mas que animado se encontraban reunidos en la entrada de la famosa Academia.

-Deus senpai, se que dijiste que nos reuniéramos temprano en la entrada de la Academia, pero...

-¿pero que Isshiki san? -

-¿pero donde esta nuestro transporte? - pregunto la nombrada con aburrimiento señalando lo evidente..

-oh eso...

-¡Si, eso Deus senpai!, ¡¿donde esta nuestro transporte?!

-pues, de eso yo no estaba encargada Isshiki san - respondió inglesa la rubia haciendo que casi todos los residentes de la estrella polar se fueran de espaldas...

-¡¿como que tu no estabas encargada de eso Deus senpai?!, ¡el maldito transporte es lo mas importante para que podamos ir al parque acuático!

-tranquila Isshiki san, la que se encargo de ese asunto fue Seekvaira... - dijo Serafall que intervino en la conversación

-así es, yo fui la que se encargo del asunto del transporte - comento Seekvaira que también se metió en la platica - exactamente llegara en unos 10 minutos el autobús que nos llevara a muestro destino, así que por favor se paciente Isshiki senpai...

-lo dice la chica de peor carácter y con nada de paciencia de todo Totsuki - decía Kyouka con sorna haciendo que se enojara la rubia inmediatamente

-veo que quieres morir Isshiki senpai, bien cumpliré tu deseo - amenazo la rubia que saco su cuchillo -

-no te tengo miedo Agares, así que acércate y te mostrare el infierno - respondió Kyouka que también saco un cuchillo y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a la rubia que hacia lo mismo

Este rose entre ambas consejeras puso algo tensos a los presentes que no sabían que hacer para calmarlas, para la suerte única persona que podía calmarlas estaba cerca de ellas..

-Kyouka senpai, Seek chan por favor cálmense - pidió el castaño con una sonrisa sonrojando a ambas mientras las toma por las manos - es un momento para que nos comportemos como amigos y estemos felices, ademas no usen sus cuchillos para agredirse, solo usen sus cuchillos para cocinarle algo delicioso a una persona especial para ustedes y así hacer feliz a esa persona ¿de acuerdo?...

-¡si Ise kun, me comportare y no volveré a usar mi cuchillo de esta manera, solo para cocinar algo a mi persona especial! - dijo Kyouka amorosamente

-e-esta bien, ya que insistes Ise kun, dejare pasar esto por alto y me tranquilizare...¡pero si me vuelven a provocar no me quedare callada!... - comento la rubia Tímidamente

-me alegra escuchar eso, ahora ya que están mas tranquilas podemos...

GRRRRRRRRRRR

Mas fue interrumpido por su estomago que rugió fuertemente en ese momento, haciendo que se sonrojara un poco, esto llamo la atención de todos.

-Ise kun...

-si Seek chan

-¿que fue eso?

-p-pues veras fue mi estomago que rugió un poco, porque tiene un poco hambre - respondió el castaño rojizo haciendo que la rubia se fuera de espaldas

-¡eso ya lo se, lo que quiero saber es porque se muere de hambre!

-e-es que no he he comido nada desde ayer en la tarde, debido la emoción que sentía de ir al parque acuático el día de hoy, p-pero no te preocupes e-estoy ...

-¡¿como que no me preocupe?! - pregunto furiosa la rubia - si Erina sama se entera que no te estas alimentando bien se molestara contigo...

-Agares san tiene razón, no importa a donde vayas siempre debes alimentarte adecuadamente - apoyo Kyouka - si sigues haciendo eso te enfermeras y nos preocuparas

(primero se quieren matar y ahora están juntas solo para regañar a Issei kun, que chicas tan volubles) - pensaron Yoshiko y Marika

-L-Lo siento...

-Eres un kohai irresponsable Darling, por suerte pensé que podía llegar a suceder esto y decidí preparar unos cuantos bollos de Matcha para el camino - dijo Gabriel que se metió en la conversación mostrando una canasta que contenía varios bollos... -

"nota:El matcha es un polvo verde brillante muy popular en la cultura japonesa. Se obtiene a partir de las hojas del té verde, en realidad, son éstas pero machacadas hasta que quedan pulverizadas, literal."

-wow, se ven deliciosos Gaby senpai, tomare uno...

Pero cuando el castaño estaba apunto de tomar un Bollo, la rubia retiro la canasta del camino de Issei

-Gaby senpai ¿porque no me dejo agarrar un Bollo?

-ah-ah-ah ¿acaso se te olvido como debías llamarme Darling?

-L-Lo siento Gaby, olvide por completo que debía llamarte así, perdón...

La rubia sonrió de forma encantadora al ver como Issei se disculpaba con ella, por lo que volvió a poner la canasta de comida enfrente de el.

-esta bien Darling, todos cometemos errores, ahora adelante toma los que quieras...

-Gracias...

Issei tomo el Bollo para comenzar a disfrutarlo, mientras es observado por sus compañeros varones de dormitorio que se morían de envidia, pero antes de que se metiera el bocadillo a la boca se detuvo...

-¿pasa algo Darling?

-no, solo estaba pensando con que iba a acompañar esto - respondió el chico haciendo que se alterara la rubia

(¡soy una tonta, me concentre tanto en los Bollos que se me olvido preparar el Te para acompañarlo!) pensó la rubia bastante alterada mientras se agarraba la cabeza y pensaba en que hacer para solucionar el problema, pero..

-no te preocupes por eso Ise kun yo prepare un poco de Te de escaramujo - Dijo Yasaka mostrando un termo y le sirviera un poco al castaño rojizo

"nota:El escaramujo o rosa canina (a veces también llamado en España tapaculo) es el fruto pomáceo de los arbustos del género Rosa, y en particular del rosal silvestre. Suele ser de color rojo anaranjado, pero en algunas especies puede variar hasta el morado oscuro y el negro. Es un ejemplo típico de cinorrodón."

-Gracias Yasaka senpai - agradeció el chico para proceder a comer y - ¡Esta delicioso! - gritara sorprendido asustando a todos un poco -

-¿t-tan buenos están los Bollos de Deus senpai y el Te de Hida senpai? - pregunto Yoshiko

-¡si, quien habría pensado que el "Matcha" iría bien con los Bollos un tradicional pastel británico...y entonces, el sabor agrio del te de "escaramujo" crea una frescura después del sabor, gracias a la combinación del estilo japones y occidental se ha creado algo delicioso...¡como me gustaría que mama probara esto, seguro que le encantaría!

-¡¿De verdad crees que le guste Darling/Yukihira kun?! - preguntaron ambas chicas emocionadas

-¡por su puesto mama siempre sonríe cada vez que prueba algo delicioso, así que estoy seguro que si prueba esto la alegrara mucho, espero poder llevarlas un día a casa para que le preparen esto!

(¡si quiere que le cocine mis Bollos a Erina sama, significa que en un futuro no muy lejano me presente como su futura prometida a ella y al resto de su familia, soy la chica mas feliz del mundo!) pensó Gabriel con emoción

(de-debo sentirme honrada, el hijo de la lengua de Dios le gusto mi Te, aunque los acompaño con los Bollos de Gabriel pero no importa, lo importante es que le gusto y si dice que le gustara a Erina sama, entonces debe ser así, ¡¿pero porque mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y me siento feliz después de que dijo que me llevaría a su casa para que le cocine a Erina sama ?!)

Mientras ambas consejeras pensaban sobre lo que había dicho nuestro estúpido protagonista, el autobús que los iba a llevar al parque acuático había llegado en ese momento.

-¡oigan taradas, si no se apresuran en reaccionar las vamos a dejar! - dijo Seekvaira sacando de sus pensamientos al par de rubias que inmediatamente abordaron el auto bus junto a sus compañeras e invitados.

Pero hubo un pequeño problema un par de minutos después de que subieron al autobus y que enojo a la mayoría de las residentes de la estrella polar como casi a todas las consejeras.

El problema era que Issei se había sentado al lado de Yasaka, pero lo peor no fue eso si no que a los 5 minutos que avanzo el autobús se quedo dormido y se recargo en exuberante busto de la rubia, aunque eso no quedo ahí, se puso peor cuando Issei comenzó a acomodar su rostro sobre los pechos de Yasaka y usaba sus manos para hacerlos mas suaves como si de unas enormes almohadas se tratasen.

-¡Yu-Yukihiran kun de-detente, esas no son almohadas son mis pechos! - musito Yasaka con vergüenza que no hacia algo para quitar a Issei de sus pechos - ¡p-por favor detente, n-no es el lugar para que hagamos esto!...

Esto hizo que los varones comenzaran a mirarlo con mucha envidia, incluso Yuuji y Kyou lo veían de esa manera, por otro lado la mayoría de las mujeres querían despellejar vivo, no porque estaba haciendo algo indebido, si no porque no se los estaba haciendo a ellas.

-ZZZZZZZ

Pero Issei seguía dormido profundamente y no daba alguna señal que fuera a detenerse, tampoco ayudaba que Yasaka no hiciera algo para quitárselo de encima, eso fue por unos momentos hasta que...

PAAAW

-¡AUCH! - se quejo el chico después de haber recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza - ¡¿porque me golpearon Yoshiko y Marika?! - y viera a sus compañeras de dormitorio paradas al lado de el, que extrañamente no tenían ningún brillo en sus ojos.

-por ser un imprudente - respondió Marika con indiferencia

-y por recalcarnos sobre lo que nos falta - completo Yoshiko de la misma manera

-¿ser imprudente? ¿y recalcarles sobre que les falta?, no las entiendo solo estaba dormido y no creo que eso las haya ofen...

-¡cierra la boca! - ordeno Yoshiko fríamente - ahora, cámbiate de lugar con los demás chicos, si no quieres que le diga a Erina sama sobre lo que estabas haciendo con Hida senpai...

-s-si

Issei se levanto sin saber que había hecho y se fue hacia al lado donde se encontraban todos los varones que lo esperaban para hablar, dejando el asiento a Yoshiko, en cuanto llego se sentó con Zenjiro.

-¿y bien? - pregunto el marui mientras se acomodaba sus gafas

-¿y bien que Zenjiro?

-no finjas Yukihira, dinos que sentiste - exclamo Kenta

-¿sobre el golpe que me dieron Yoshiko y Marika?, pues sentí mucho dolor

-¡no tarado, hablamos sobre que sentiste al tocar los, los...! - decía Momosuke pero no se atrevía a completar la oración

-¿Los que Momosuke?...

-olvídalo Momosuke, este tonto no sabe de lo que hablas - espeto Yuuji que tenia los brazos cruzados -

-es obvio que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacia - apoyo Kyou - pero por otro lado me gustaría saber algo Issei y que es muy importante...

-¿muy importante?...

-si, ¿que tipo de chicas te gustan? - pregunto Kyou con seriedad haciendo que un silencio total se hiciera presente

Discretamente todas las chicas miraron en dirección hacia donde estaba Issei sentado, esperando pacientemente a que el castaño rojizo respondiera

-mmmm...no lo se - respondió con simpleza haciendo que sus compañeros de dormitorio se fueran de espaldas

-¡¿como que no lo sabes?! - pregunto Yuuji con furia - ¡¿acaso nunca te has sentido atraído por alguna chica Yukihira?!

-o-oye tranquilo Yuuji, sabes siempre me la pasaba en el restaurante de mi familia, trabajando con mama, papa y el abuelo como entrenando Aikijujutsu y aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra...

-¿entonces no habías tenido contacto con alguna chica hasta que llegaste a Totsuki? - pregunto Zenjiro

-no es así, siempre estuve en contacto con chicas desde que tengo memoria y no solamente hablo de Seek chan e Irina chan

(¿Irina ...Chan?) se pregunto mentalmente la heredera Agares

-a lo que voy, siempre he visto y hablado con chicas, pero jamas me había preguntado como es el tipo de chica que me gusta o al menos me interese - decía el castaño rojizo con fastidio - en verdad es un tema difícil, mejor me duermo, despiértenme cuando lleguemos ...

Con dicho eso para evitar que le preguntaran algo mas, Issei procedió a dormir ante la mirada de todos que no supieron que decir por su respuesta

Mientras las chicas se determinaron a que fuera alguna de ellas quien fuera la mujer del castaño rojizo y JAMAS volviera a mirar a otras

Un par horas después - parque acuático

Después de algunas horas de viaje, por fin las consejeras y sus invitados habian llegado al parque acuatico para comenzar con la diversión o mejor dicho competencia

-¡a pesar de que aun no es ni medio día, el sol siente genial! - exclamo Yoshiko mientras se estiraba y que usaba un Bikini azul

-¡tienes razón, se siente tan bien! - apoyo Marika que usaba un bañador escolar - ¡¿crees que llamemos la atención de algunos chicos?

-para nada - refuto Yuuji que recién llegaba que usaba un bañador largo de carreras de natación, color gris ...

-un par de tablas jamas serán el centro de atención en un lugar como este - dijo Kyou que llego y se paro al lado del peli platino, usando un bañador largo de carreras de natación color azul

-Kyou y Hayama tiene razón, no esperen ser el centro de atención chicas - decía kenta que venia acompañado de Momosuke, ambos usaban unos Shorts veraniegos color azul y verde

-no es que este de acuerdo con los comentarios de los demás, pero quítense esa idea absurda de que si quiera tienen alguna posibilidad de ser el centro de atención en este lugar, sabiendo con quienes vinieron. - dijo Zenjiro que se acomodaba sus gafas y usaba un short morado

-los chicos tienen razón - apoyo Saji que usaba un Short veraniego gris

-¡para ser el centro de atención se necesita mas que un simple par de pechos grandes y buen trasero bola de idiotas! ¡¿verdad Marika?!

-s-si, pero hablando del centro de atención, mira quiénes acaban de hacer su entrada..

Marika señaló en la entrada del área de las piscinas,Kyou, Yuuji, Yoshiko y los demás también volvieron sus miradas hacia allí.

Desgraciadamente ellas allí vieron un excelente ejemplo de "centro de atención".

Las que hicieron la entrada impresionante fueron las residentes de la estrella polar, la primera en visualizarse era Yurisa en un traje de baño azul marino con gafas de sol, junto a ella estaba su gemela Sayuri en un bañador de una pieza deportivo negro que muestra perfectamente la firmeza de su cuerpo.

Esas 2 son los que estaban a la cabeza; detrás de ellas se encontraba Kuroka con un bikini de hilo negro muy sexy que destaca especialmente en su magnífico busto, mientras que junto a ella estaba Kyuoka que también tiene el mismo poder de fuego con su monokini de lentejuelas atrevidas y su cabello purpura ligeramente ocultando su cara izquierda.

Siguiendo a Kuroka y Kyuoka estaban Momo y Nathaly.

Momo usaba un traje de baño similar al de Yurisa, el mismo que puso un gran enfoque en sus grandes puntos, su busto. Nathaly, con un nueva actitud a la usual, no se quedo atrás con su bikini de hilo blanco que va muy bien con su piel blanca pálida.

Al final llegaba Riko usando un Bikini con diseño estilo militar, que combinaba perfectamente con su color de piel, lo mas notorio es que su busto se agitaba a cada paso que daba.

Todas las personas voltearon y se maravillaron ante la increíble exhibición de belleza que mostraban las residentes de la estrella polar.

-Esa mi querida Yoshiko, son ejemplos perfectos de belleza - exclamo Marika que mostró una cara desanimada cuando dijo eso.

-Incluso la positiva de mi hermana está perdiendo su confianza ... pero no te preocupes, cuando crezcas un poco más, estoy seguro de que seras igual de hermosa - decía Zenjiro consolando a su hermana gemela.

-creo que estas mal Zenjiro, mira a las que van haciendo su entrada ...- decía Yoshiko que se unía a Marika en su depresión.

-N-No puede ser ...

Los ojos de Marika se crisparon cuando vio a las 6 últimas mujeres que entraron al área de piscinas.

-Oye, Penemue mira, todos nos observan ... debemos ser muy hermosas ...

-!Cállate Gabriel ... estás siendo demasiado ruidosa y haces que me avergüence mas de lo que ya estoy!

\- Pero es verdad, todos tienen los ojos puestos en nosotras...

-no le des ánimos Rossweisse

-chicas no peleen, debemos sentirnos alagadas de que todo el mundo nos ve..

-Serafall a ti siempre te ha gustado llamar la atención

-bueno eso no lo puedo negar Yasaka chan...

-¡que ruidosas son, no se porque vine con ustedes!

-Ya quita esa cara larga Seekvaira, ¿acaso no te gusta que te miren?

-¡no Gabriel!

El último grupo que ingresó al área de piscinas no eran otras que Gabriel, Serafall, Penemue, Yasaka, Rossweisse y Seekvaira

Gabriel lleva un Monokini rosa con una rendija pecaminosa en el centro que revela su sexy escote y una porción de su estómago delgado. Además, esta usaba unos extraños broches para cabello con forma de cruz, que sorprendentemente se adaptan a su traje de baño.

A pesar de que no interactúa mucho con otras personas, Gabriel orgullosamente hizo alarde de su cuerpo sin vergüenza.

Luego se encontraba Penemue quien está usando un bikini negro con partes de la tela en el costado. El bikini que lleva hoy es un poco idéntico al que usa Kuroka, pero este que lleva un detalle aún más encantador, que no era otra cosa que el cuerpo de la misma consejera que exponía su musculatura

El profundo color negro de su bikini enfatizaba muchos de los puntos positivos de Penemue, como su piel blanca pálida, sus curvas atractivas, el busto, la cintura y las caderas.

El cuerpo bien entrenado y mantenido de Penemue fue desnudada sin reservas, el músculo firme en sus brazos, piernas y abdomen, demostrando que Penemue no era una simple curva femenina, sino que también tiene el cuerpo ideal de una guerrera de la que se debe tener cuidado.

Luego seguía Serafall que usaba un monokini rosa que dejaba expuesto toda la espalda de la consejera y resaltaba bastante bien sus caderas.

Serafall era seguida por Rossweisse que usaba un bañador de una pieza deportivo azul que resalto perfectamente el cuerpo pecaminoso de la consejera y de alguna forma combinaba con sus broches en forma de alas.

La que sigue era Yasaka y que podría decirse que se veía demasiado pecaminosa, ya que a pesar de que usaba un Bikini común, su enorme pecho y caderas llamaban la atención de casi todos, dejando en segundo lugar a sus compañeras.

Por ultimo estaba Seekvaira que usaba un traje de neopreno, que no dejaba ni una porción de su piel descubierta, solo sus manos y pies, desgraciadamente esto no evito que su cuerpo voluptuoso fuera visto a pesar de que no se veía nada de lo de abajo.

-Qué milagro, es la primera vez que veo a las chicas del dormitorio vestidas así ...- decia Kyou, que está bebiendo un jugo, soltó su bebida cuando vio a los a sus compañeras y senpais. Estaba cerca de babear.

-Es un espectáculo para la vista - decia Momosuke que de inmediato dejó de mover la boca y miró a las consejeras como compañeras, con sus gafas de sol cayendo de sus ojos en el momento justo.

-¡Creo que ahora le tengo mas envidia a imbécil de Yukihira! - Exclamo Saji por fin expuso sus celos

Pero no se habían de cuenta que no eras los únicos alumnos de Totsuki en el lugar y fueron reconocidos inmediatamente

-¡Gabriel Onee sama! Te ves muy sexy!

-¡Yasaka sama eres realmente bonita!

-¡ese es un cuerpo perversamente sexy el que tienes ahí Seekvaira sama!

-¡y Penemue Onee sama usted es demasiado erótica!

-¡Incluso la gran Rossweisse Onee sama está aquí en toda esta sexy gloria!

-Isshiki senpai y sus 2 grandes dotes de madre están aquí también!

-¡nunca creí que llegaría a ver a Serafall Onee sama en traje de baño, es el mejor día de mi vida!

Las consejeras que hicieron una entrada tardía a la moda ahora estaban rodeados de jóvenes que se quedaban mirando su belleza. Eran como celebridades muy famosas atrapadas por sus fanáticos.

-Esto es realmente halagador y agotador al mismo tiempo -

-Puedes apostar, pero eso es lo que bellas personas como nosotras tenemos que enfrentar constantemente -

-Eso suena un poco arrogante -

El primero que habló fue Yasaka, seguida por la orgullosa declaración de Serafall y luego por el ligero reproche de Penemue.

Las consejeras tomaron unos minutos antes de que pudieran calmar o más bien alejar a la multitud enfurecida de sus fanáticas femeninas a su alrededor.

En este momento, todas las consejeras y mayoría de las féminas de la estrella polar optaron por relajarse en las tumbonas del lugar; todas ocuparon 13 sillas en una fila. El orden es de izquierda a derecha, Kuroka, Yurisa, Sayuri, Nathaly, Riko, Momo, Kyouka, Seekvaira, Serafall, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Gabriel y Penemue.

Cuando todas se sentaron, se veían como un delicioso grupo de bellas diosas.

-Debo admitir que esto es muy relajante ... - suspiró Yasaka antes de beber un jugo tropical.

-Sí, le daría a este parque acuático un 10/10, si no fuera por todos mirándonos como si fuéramos extraterrestres o algo así ...

Sin embargo, Penemue se irritaba por la cantidad de espectadores que los miraban.

-Solo disfruta de la atención Penemue chan, obtendrás más de esto cuando llegue el día de nuestra graduación de Totsuki - dijo Serafall mientras usaba sus gafas de sol y se relajaba.

-Wow, un conjunto de diosas de caramelo tomando el sol ... lo que no haría para unirme a estas bellezas en su baño de sol - decía Yuuji que se acercó al grupo de chicas.

-Lo siento, pero si vas a flirtear, no va a suceder, las mujeres necesitamos algo de tiempo para relajarnos - expreso Kyouka inmediatamente enviando un rechazo al peliplatino.

-Ouch, eso dolió, pero aún no he terminado de hablar..

-Sabemos exactamente que quieres coquetear, y puede ser lo mismo con estos chicos también - decía Gabriel que se volvió hacia el otro lado y vio a Kyou y a los otros varones de pie allí, obviamente con la misma intención que Yuuji.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, tal parece que los niños grandes se sienten atraídos por el fuego - dijo Nathy que rió disimuladamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

Por otro lado Seekvaira estaba ignorando la situación mientras lee un libro. Ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a lo que le rodeaba y mantenía los ojos en su libro que tiene un título un tanto extraño ¿"Buena guía para planificar tu vida familiar con tu amigo de la infancia"?

\- Por cierto, ¿donde esta el idiota de mi primo? - Pregunto el peli negro de puntas blancas al no ver al mencionado

\- Ise-kun se quedo en los vestidores, dijo algo de que no se sentía cómodo si lo apresurábamos - Respondió la albina de mechón de ébano

\- No puedo creer que se comporte como una diva - Comento Yuuji con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza

*¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!* Chillaron unas chicas llamando la atención de los estudiantes de Tooutsuki

*¡Que guapo!*

*¡Dios es tan sexy!*

*¿Es japones? Parece mas americano o europeo*

Los residentes de [Estrella Polar] y las consejeras empezaron a preguntarse quien era esa persona para que después vieran como un chico apuesto de un rostro que parecía ser tallado por los propios ángeles, piel blanca como la nieve, cabellera castaña rojiza algo larga peinada hacia atrás pero con un mechón largo el cual se cierne sobre su rostro y le llega a la barbilla, un ojo dorado y el otro morado. Viene vestido con un bañador corto de carreras de natación que se ajustaba a su cintura como a sus caderas y su entrepierna. Dejando ver unos bien definida musculatura. Cada musculo de su cuerpo estaba bien trabajado y robusto a pesar de eso tenia una estética y simetría perfecta que lo hacia ver delgado con una cintura cerrada pero se apreciaba como la área de sus abdominales estaban bien marcadas y torneada. El traje de baño hacia resaltar sus piernas fornidas como sus glúteos tonificados y su hombría era notable.

Lo que no sabían es que todo se debía a sus años practicando Aikijujutsu como recientemente a comenzado cursos en linea de kickboxing, ejercicio de gimnasio como carreras matutinas con su padre y una alimentación bien balanceada abogada a gastronomía griega, cortesía de su madre. Debido a que ambos padres Yukihira sacaron especialidades antes de graduarse. Erina en nutrición y Soma en comida vegetariana-vegana como para deportistas de alto rendimiento. A pesar de que el ponía cosas asquerosas a la comida de los demás, la dieta del castaño rojizo era bastante completa, por que contiene un alto valor nutritivo y sabores mediterráneos. Siendo que el regiment de alimentación que llega es uno de los más sanos que podemos compone de cereales, frutos secos, lácteos, aceite de oliva y zumo de frutas.

Issei come una variedad de alimentos como pan tostado con queso y aceitunas, miel o mermelada; acompañado con té negro, fruta, huevo duro y yogurt griego. No comía otra cosa que fuera su regiment de alimentación. Si lo hacia, solo era una porción

Sin embargo, ninguna de las chicas se dio cuenta como el hijo de los [Emperadores Celestiales de la Cocina], estaba completamente avergonzado de usar el traje de baño

(En la vida dejo que Nathy u otra de las chicas me escoja un traje de baño de nuevo. ¡Es demasiado vergonzoso! ¡Tuve que pasar como media hora deliberando si iba a usarlo o no! Si mamá me viera asi...¡no quiero imaginarme como se pondría!) Penso Issei MUY nervioso

Sin embargo las chicas estaban viéndolo fijamente con una mirada lujuriosa y un fuerte sonrojo, teniendo diferentes pensamientos

(Wow, no sabia que lo tenia tan grande) Penso Yoshiko con la cara roja mirando cierta parte del cuerpo de su "hermano"

(Creo que me voy a desmayar por desangramiento) Penso Marika mientras tiene un hijo de sangre en su nariz, cosa que preocupo a su hermano

(Kyouka-senpai, eres una pervertida) Penso Yurisa sangrando de la nariz al ver el traje de su crush

(Realmente Ise-kun es un sex symbol) Penso Sayuri como su hermana

(Es como un dios romano, si pensaba que era sexy, ahora se convirtió en el hombre de mis fantasías, creo que esta noche estaré muy caliente) Penso Kuroka con una sonrisa lasciva y teniendo una hemorragia en sus dos fosas nasales, intentando evitar tocarse en su parte mas intima

(Valio la pena estar hora y media en la tienda de deportes con Gabriel-senpai y Nathy...lo valio jejeje) Penso la peli purpura pervertidamente mientras se ríe del mismo modo, sangrando de la nariz

(Gen-chan, perdóname por ser una novia tan pecaminosa) Penso Momo al ver de reojo a su amigo mientras que trata de no sangrar

(Dios, creo que me estoy excitando, si no fuera por que estamos en una zona publica, lo estuviera montando como loca) Penso Nathaly sangrando de la nariz viendo lujuriosamente a su primo

(Gracias chicas, gracias) Penso Riko disfrutando de la vista mientras babea y tiene una cara muy boba

(¡¿Como es posible que no solo sea lindo, encantador y guapo...sino también un verdadero hombre y símbolo sexual?!) Penso Penemue sonrojada mientras siente como cierta zona de su cuerpo se estaba poniendo húmeda (¡Esos músculos están mejor trabajados que los de mi idiota hermano Azazel o los míos! ¡Quiero, quiero, quiero!) penso lujuriosamente mientras lo ve caminar en cámara lenta

(¡Soy la chica mas afortunada del mundo al tener a un futuro esposo tan sexy como mi Darling! ¡Valio completamente la ida a la tienda de deportes con esas dos!) Penso Gabriel con corazones en los ojos y sangrando mucho por la nariz

(¡Ise-kun es un adonis y dios romano a la vez! ¡Nuestra noche de bodas sera inolvidable!) Penso la albina sonrojada mirando de abajo hacia arriba y viceversa a su amado mientras tiene una hemorragia nasal

(¡Yo quiero a ese hombre como mi esposo! ¡Hare crecer mas mis bubis para llamar su atención y tener sexo desenfrenado con él las veces que sean!) Penso Serafall que estaba sangrando de la nariz mientras babea y estaba con la cara roja

(¡Demonios! ¡No lo resisto! ¡No lo resisto...!) Penso Yasaka explotando de una hemorragia nasal que la tiro al suelo

(Esas senpai y esa prima pervertida de Nathaly Kurokiba ahora que si la hicieron) Penso la rubia de lentes temblando de enojo mientras esta sonrojada y molesta (...¡Volvieron a mi Ise-kun en un objeto de deseo femenino! ¡No puedo mas...!) explotando en una hemorragia nasal como Yasaka

En cambio los varones

(¡Miserable bastardo!) Pensaron los chicos celosos mientras sus ojos inyectan sangre y sacan espuma por la boca (¡¿Cuanto mas piensas humillarnos?! ¡Tienes a una nenas tetonas persiguiéndote y rendidas a tus pies!...¡¿Encima te cargas debajo de la ropa esa musculatura y esa arma de alto calibre?!) viendo como el traje se le ajustaba a su anatomía pelvica

-¡H-Hola, pe-perdón por la tardanza pero es que me encontraba deliberando algo muy importante! - se excuso Issei con nerviosismo - pero ya estoy aquí, así que podemos comenzar a... ¡¿chicas?! - pero noto como todas se habían desmayado por desangramiento

Momentos después

Poco a poco todas las consejeras y féminas de la estrella polar comenzaron a abrir los ojos viendo como los varones las miraban aliviados.

-¿q-que nos paso Gen chan? - pregunto momo que sujeto la frente -

-se desmayaron por ver a Yukihira en traje de baño - respondió el nombrado que no tenia brillo en los ojos

-es cierto lo habíamos olvidado, ¡¿donde esta Ise kun? - pregunto Kuroka que buscaba al castaño rojizo al igual que las demás enamoradas-

-aquí estoy chicas - respondió el aludido que hizo acto de presencia, pero habia algo diferente en el que todas notaron inmediatamente

-¡¿porque te cambiaste tu traje de baño Darling?! - pregunto la rubia inglesa al notar que Issei usaba un short veraniego al igual que Saji y Zenjiro - ¡se te veía fantástico!

-¡senpai tiene razón, te quedaba muy bien tu traje de baño!

-¡y tardamos mucho en escogerlo para ti en la tienda de deportes!

Incluso Nathy y Kyouka desaprobaban el que Issei a no tenia ese traje de baño tan atrevido.

-no fue mi decisión quitármelo, los salvavidas de este lugar me dijeron que debía cambiarme, porque por él, muchas personas (mujeres y adolescentes) se desmayaron por desangramiento - respondió el chico - por eso me lo quite aunque no entiendo que tiene que ver ese traje de baño con lo que paso, pero bueno no importa. Por suerte traía el que compre con Asia el día de ayer y como ven me lo puse, aunque debo decir que me siento un poco mas cómodo con este traje que con el otro -

(¡maldita, incluso nos gana la atención de Ise kun aunque no este aquí presente) maldicieron mentalmente la mayoría a la rubia italiana que en ese momento estornudo. (¡ahora es nuestro turno de tener su atención!)

-bueno ya no hablemos de eso ...¡es hora de divertirnos! - grito Issei que corrió hacia a la piscina mas cercana

Pensó que podía darse el lujo de darse un pequeño chapuzon para comenzar con las actividades divertidas, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Gabriel lo agarró y lo llevó de regreso con una loción bronceadora.

-¡Darling, tengo un favor que pedirte!

-¿Un favor? ¿Qué es?

Issei supo de inmediato lo que Gabriel le pediría que hiciera. La sonrisa de Gabriel y la loción bronceadora fueron suficientes para saber cuales eran las intenciones.

Y su corazonada era correcta.

Fue arrastrado de vuelta hacia donde estaban la mayoría de sus compañeras de dormitorio y senpais

-entonces si era enserio Gabriel

-pensé que lo dejarías divertirse un rato mas Gabriel -

-Wow Gabriel, si lo trajiste de vuelta

Yasaka, Serafall, Penemue, Rossweeisse, Seekvaira y Kyouka revelaron una expresión sorprendida y complacida de ver a Issei como el que haría la hazaña.

-Bueno, si vas a hacerlo Ise kun, hazlo entonces ... hazlo primero con quien quieras, puedo ir al último - dijo Seekvaira que cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y le sonrió a Issei, obviamente esperando ver cómo reaccionaría.

-pero yo quería ir a ... (Suspiro) ... Bien, hagamos esto entonces -

Las mujeres no esperaban que Issei revelara tal expresión; parecía como si estuviera listo para saltar sobre algo, como un depredador que planea atacar a una presa.

-Esa es una reacción sorprendente. Darling, ¿finalmente te vas a levantar y molestarnos?

Las palabras de Gabriel hicieron que el resto de las mujeres la miraran con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué? Creo que podemos brindarle una buena experiencia a Darling por el problema que le ocasionamos - decía Gabriel en un tono coqueto que se rió mientras mentía en su sillón, boca abajo. - Yo fui la que organizo este viaje y la que decidió traer a Darling aquí, por lógica tengo que ir primero. Darling retira lentamente las cuerdas de mi traje de baño de una sola pieza y pon loción por toda mi espalda, por favor.

Todas las consejeras y mayoría de las residentes parecían sorprendidas de lo fácil que Gabriel puede ordenarle a Issei una tarea así; ella no era en absoluto tímida con el.

Pero ahí está el problema en Issei, él es un chico muy tímido, idiota e inocente ... o al menos eso pensaron ...

-Bien…

La respuesta de Issei hizo que las mujeres abrieran boquiabiertas la sorpresa, bueno, excepto por Seekvaira y Kyuoka, por otro lado sentían ganas de matar a su compañero por tener el gran privilegio de tocar la piel de las chicas mas deseadas de Totsuki.

-Lo estoy haciendo ahora ...

Issei desabrochó lentamente las cuerdas del monokini de Gabriel, exponiendo su impecable espalda.

-Comienza enseguida Darling ...

Issei sirvió un puñado de loción en sus manos; se frotó las manos durante un par de segundos antes de colocar gentilmente sus fuertes manos sobre la blanca e impecable espalda de la rubia.

-¡Ahhnnnn!-

-¿Lo hice demasiado duro?

-No Darling, eres muy bueno, sigue adelante y vete más duro ...

-Por supuesto

Issei usó firmemente sus habilidades manos y vigorosamente frotó y acarició la espalda de la rubia.

Gabriel no pudo evitar gemir debido a los golpes y movimientos de manos impecables de Issei, golpearon sus puntos de estrés, causando una oleada de placer muy fuerte que resonó por todo el cuerpo de la rubial que comenzó a retorcerse.

-¡Ahhh!

Gabriel dejó escapar un fuerte gemido de placer.

(Al menos estoy haciendo un buen trabajo ... Haré lo mejor que pueda y les daré un buen servicio y no dejaré que se burlen de mí esta vez ...)

Issei mantuvo esa determinación en su mente cuando estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo con Kuroka, Kyuoka, Rossweisse, Penemue, Yasaka, Serafall y Seekvaira, extrañamente las demás se levantaron para evitar que Issei las tocara, no querían exponerse ante todo el mundo

-¡Eso es genial Ise kun! ¡Más! ¡Más duro!

Kuroka tumbada boca abajo y con la parte superior de su Bikini desatada, gimió cuando las fuertes manos de Issei desenrollaron sus hombros estresados mientras también frotaban la loción por todo su cuerpo.

(La vista de los pechos de Kuro chan es muy tentadora desde aquí).

Issei en cuanto termino, se sentó al lado de Kyouka y por lo tanto pudo ver de lado sus magnífica delantera sin tapa, ya que estaba siendo presionada sobre la silla.

-¡Mi espalda baja Ise kun! ¡Ese es el lugar!

Al terminar con la peli porpura, con otro puñado de loción, Rossweisse se convirtió en el próximo objetivo para Issei. Golpeó primero su espalda baja y frotó la loción pegajosa, ya que recordaba que ella había estado quejándose de eso en la academia. Issei está usando un poco más fuerte cuando acaricia la rígida espalda de Rossweisse.

(No puedo evitarlo, he sentido el suave de Ross chan antes y la situación ahora está trayendo todos esos recuerdos)

Rossweisse estaba acostada sin la parte superior de su traje de baño, también le mostró mucha piel a Issei

-¡Guh! ¡Ahhhh! ¡AAHHHH!

Involuntariamente la albina gemia por ser tocada por el castaño rojizo que la frotaba con exceso de habilidad

Luego siguió con Penemue que ya lo esperaba recostada sin la parte superior de su Bikini

Penemue estaba haciendo gemidos y gemidos complacidos mientras las manos de Issei frotaban el cuerpo pecaminoso con una loción bronceadora. Issei frotó los costados de Penemue, cubriéndolos con loción. Las fuertes manos del chico frotaron la piel de Penemue, provocando un hormigueo en sus sentidos.

(No puedo sentir ninguna grasa, todos estos son músculos entrenados en el cuerpo de Mue chan).

-¡se-siente tan bieeeeeeeen!

Issei sin querer comenzó a dejarse llevar, provocando aun mas celos en los varones de todo el lugar, al terminar siguió con Serafall.

-¿Qué es esto?... esta es la primera vez que experimento este tipo de masaje ... este es ahhh! ¡Ese es el lugar!"

La nueva cara de Serafall estaba experimentando la aplicación de masaje de Issei por primera vez.

Para este punto, Issei había llegado a los senos de Serafall.

(esto está mas haya de lo que puedo manejar ...)

Issei se estaba castigando cuando sus manos se frotaron demasiado cerca de los pechos de Serafall que están siendo presionados en el sillón. Pero aún así Issei continuó con el roce, decidido a terminar esto como un hombre.

-Ise kun se que ha sido muy difícil pero ... no pares ahora ... ¡Asiiiiii!

Termino rápidamente con Serafall, Ahora era el turno de Yasaka y ella está recibiendo el masaje de Issei.

La tetona consejera de cabello rubio se retorcía impotente ante lo bien que se siente cada vez que las manos de Issei, que están mojadas con la loción, le frotan la espalda y los costados.

-Ese es el lugar ... ya sabes ... esto se siente muy erótico ... ¿sabías que tus masajes son eróticos Yukihira kun? ...

Yasaka giró la cabeza un poco para mirar furtivamente a Issei, que le estaba frotando enérgicamente la espalda expuesta.

-Ahhh ... esto es ... también ... ¡ahhhh!

Yasaka se sonrojó un poco cuando su área espinal fue atacada por Issei.

-Estás realmente delgada, Yasaka senpai...- dijo Issei mientras trazaba los costados de Yasaka con sus manos.

Y luego, finalmente ...

Issei terminó de aplicar loción bronceadora a las consejeras de mayor edad de la academia; cubrió la espalda, los costados, las piernas y los pies, ahora está en la última dama de su lista.

-Bueno, te demoraste lo suficiente ... supongo que fue una gran tentación pasar por el cuerpo de las senpais y tus compañeras de dormitorio - decía Seekvaira que cerró su libro y lo colocó a un lado.

Ella yace boca abajo en el sillón.

-No puedo llegar a la parte de atrás ... baja el cierre por mí, Ise kun ...

Issei tragó saliva cuando escuchó la petición de su amiga de la infancia, pero aun así movió sus manos con determinación.

Bajo el cierre del traje de de neopreno de Seekvaira y luego bajo la mitad del traje para aplicar la loción.

-Bien entonces ...

Issei se sirvió loción en las manos y se frotó las manos.

Estoy empezando entonces ...

Issei no usó gentileza esta vez; él sabia que Seekvaira prefiere lo áspero en el inicio cuando le da masajes, así que Issei hizo una cobertura completa de la espalda, hombros y costados de la consejera sin reservas. Extrañamente, Issei se siente un poco más cómoda porque está con su amiga de la infancia y al mismo tiempo, avergonzada por la misma razón.

-adelante Ise kun ... ya sabes cómo lo quiero ...

-Claro ...

Issei presionó con más fuerza la espalda, luego se movió hacia sus costados casi tocando sus pechos, aplicando uniformemente la loción en sus manos.

(rayos ... esto es demasiado bueno para ignorar ... incluso para mí ... incluso si ella es mi amiga dela infancia, debo reconocer que se ha desarrollado mucho en estos años ...) pensó Issei algo nervioso (aunque es extraño que me pida que unte bronceador cuando tiene un traje de neopreno que protege gran parte de su piel)

Issei ha utilizado la mayor parte de su determinación por lo que ahora el rubor en su rostro era obvio, pero aun así continuó hasta que terminó con todas las partes que se supone que debe cubrir.

Ahora que todos habían terminado, Seekvaira, Kuroka, Kyuoka, Rossweisse, Penemue, Yasaka, Serafall y Gabriel volvieron a ponerse boca arriba en el sillón después de haberse acomodado sus trajes. Todas estaban un poco sonrojadas porque la sensación del masaje de Issei aún permanecía en sus cuerpos y también todos se refrescaban al mismo tiempo, toda la tensión se desprendía de sus cuerpos.

-Gracias Darling ... eso fue realmente bueno ... - decía Gabriel que le dio las gracias a Issei mientras se arreglaba el pelo que se había ensuciado un poco con la locion.

-Quiero hacer una cita la próxima vez - dijo Serafall saludando a Issei con una expresión soñolienta.

-¡Ven a mi oficina la próxima vez, Yukihira kun! - Yasaka agregó sus propias peticiones en la mezcla.

-Me alegra saber que serví a todas bastante bien.

Issei suspiró de alivio, sabiendo que su masaje funcionaba con las consejeras.

-¿Muy bien? Lo hiciste increíble Ise kun ... supongo que tus habilidades se vuelven más peligrosas conforme pasa el tiempo - decía Seekvaira que le sonrió a Issei de nuevo.

-Gracias ... si a ustedes señoritas, no les importa, me iré ahora para nadar un poco ...

Issei les dio la despedida a las consejeras y se fue hacia el área de las piscinas.

-¡te haré compañía en un rato Ise kun deja que me broncee un poco! - exclamo Kyuoka

-¡seré más difícil la próxima vez! - decía Penemue

-¡Trae protección la siguiente vez o si quieres podemos hacerlo al natural! - dijo Kuroka

-¡quiero un masaje privado en mi apartamento Ise kun! - decía Rossweisse

Issei hizo todo lo posible para no escuchar esas palabras obviamente con intenciones oscuras

(Siguen jugando conmigo a pesar de que yo llevé la delantera allí ...)

Issei reflexionó sobre ese pensamiento por un momento. Aunque no escuchó que alguien ya lo estaba llamando.

-¡Ise kun ¿que no me escuchas?! - reclamo cierta gemela Aldini que se acerco al chico que inmediatamente la vio y le sonrió

-perdón Yurisa san, es que estaba pensando en algo...

-espero que no sea en algo pervertido, porque si no...

-¡pa-para nada solo estaba pensando en una receta eso es todo! - respondió Issei un tanto nervioso - por cierto ¿para que me estabas llamando?...

-¡ven aquí, necesito hablar contigo! - dijo la rubia bob que sujeto por la muñeca del chico y se lo llevara

Momentos después

Ahora ambos estaban en una zona donde nadie los podía ver día ver ni escuchar o en pocas palabras, un lugar solitario donde podían hacer cualquier cosa que quisieran...

-no se porque me trajiste aquí, bueno no importa, ¿de que quieres hablar Yurisa? -pregunto el chico que se acerco al rostro de la rubia que estaba bastante roja.

(¡¿porque rayos lo traje aquí?!, ¡solo quería hablar con el sobre la [Elección de otoño], pero lo traje aquí sin pensar!) pensó la rubia con mucha preocupación (¡soy una idiota, soy una idiota, soy una idiota, de seguro piensa que lo traje a este lugar para que hiciéramos otra cosa ademas de hablar, de seguro cree que soy una pervertida!)

-¡ve-veras Ise kun, quería hablarte sobre la [Elección de otoño]!

-¿la [Elección de otoño]?

-s-si, veras quiero proponerte un trato en el caso de que lleguemos a enfrentarnos en los cuartos de final...

-eeeh...¿y que clase trato quieres proponerme Yurisa?

-pu-pu-pu-pues veras, s-si yo te gano en la competencia re-reconocerás públicamente ante todos que yo soy mejor que tu cocinando

-¿y si yo te gano que obtendré?

La pregunta hizo que el rostro de la rubia se pusiera bastante roja y sacara humo de la cabeza...

-¡t-te da-da-daré m-mi vi-virginidad! - musito la rubia con mucha vergüenza dejando estupefacto al castaño rojizo - ¡adiós!

Pero este ya no pudo decirle algo ya que ella salio corriendo sin mirar atrás...

-¿a que se refiera con darme su virginidad? - se pregunto el chico con mucha confusión - jaaaa... lo mas seguro que estaba bromeando conmigo, aunque parecía que hablaba muy enserio, bueno no importa luego hablare con ella para aclarar las cosas, por ahora iré a divertirme.

Con dicho eso Issei inmediatamente se fue corriendo hacia los toboganes del lugar para comenzar con su diversión

Un par de horas después

Issei ya se había subido a la mayoría de las atracciones del lugar y nadado por casi todas las piscinas, solo le faltaba la que estaba ubicada cerca de donde se encontraban sus compañeros de dormitorio y consejeras asoleándose.

Algo curioso de esto, es que todo el mundo siempre lo observaba detenidamente, por un lado las mujeres lo miraban apasionadamente y los hombres con envidia.

GRRRRRRR

Repentinamente el estomago del chico comenzó a rugir por el hambre

-mmmm, creo que nadar tanto tiempo y subirme a todos los toboganes, hizo que me diera algo de hambre - se dijo el chico mientras se toca el abdomen - creo que iré por...

-¡Ise kun! -

Repentinamente varias voces comenzaron a llamarlo, Issei inmediatamente reconoció esas voces que lo estaban llamando e inmediatamente volteo a ver a esas personas que no eran otras que...

-oh Seek chan, Kuro chan, Gaby senpai, Kyouka senpai ¿ya terminaron de broncearse?

-¡si! - respondieron las 4 al mismo tiempo -

-¡ya estoy lista para jugar contigo todo lo que quieras Ise kun! - exclamo Kyoka con alegría -

-¡yo también Ise kun!

-¡yo igual Darling!

-Ise kun vamos a subirnos a todos los toboganes de este lugar!

Seekvaira, Kuroka y Gabriel mostraron su alegría e intenciones de jugar con el chico

-no es por ser grosero, pero ya me subí a casi todos los toboganes y nade por casi todas las piscinas - respondió el chico desanimando a sus enamoradas - pero no se preocupen podemos nadar después de que coma algo y descanse un poco iremos a donde ustedes quieran ¿les parece bien?-

-¡si! - respondieron las 4 chicas bastante animadas.

-esa actitud me agrada, ahora iré por un cono de helado ¿gustan que les traiga algo?

-¡tráeme un helado de vainilla!

-¡A mi uno de chocolate!

-¡yo comeré con gusto lo que me des Darling!

-¡q-quiero del mismo sabor que tu pruebes Ise kun!

Kyuoka, Seekvaira, Kuroka y Rossweisse dieron su petición al chico que asintió y se fue hacia una fuente de sodas cercana

Cambio de escena

-jaaaaa - suspiro una de las empleadas del lugar que era una adolescente con el cabello castaño llegándole hasta la espalda que estaba vestida con el uniforme del lugar. - que aburrido, este trabajo es aburrido Katase.

-tienes razón Murayama - apoyo otra chica de pelo castaño muy claro y relativamente corto con ojos castaños de la misma tonalidad - pensar que aceptamos este trabajo solo para conocer chicos guapos, pero solo han venido aquí niños, sus padres y adefesios que no valen ni la pena mencionar.

-ojala viniera increíblemente guapo como un modelo...

-eso seria genial...

DING DING DING DING

Repentinamente alguien comenzó a tocar la campanilla de la ventanilla donde se atiende, esto llamo la atención del par de chicas que inmediatamente se levantaron de donde estaban sentadas para atender al cliente, pero se quedaron maravilladas y sorprendida al ver a esa persona que no era que nuestro idiota protagonista.

-¡¿Yukihira kun?! - preguntaran ambas con sorpresa y sonrojadas al ver el abdomen de Issei

-oh Katase chan y Murayama chan hola - saludo el nombrado con una sonrisa - hace tiempo que no nos veíamos...

-¡s-si, desde que salimos de secundaria exactamente! - dijo la nombrada como Katase

-¡supimos por Kiryuu que estas estudiando en la prestigiosa Academia Totsuki! - comento Murayama - ¡eso es increíble, no esperaba menos de ti Yukihira kun!

(al parecer se le aflojo la boca a Kiryuu) - pensó el castaño rojizo con fastidio

-s-si - respondió el chico algo nervioso - pero no es la gran cosa, muchas cosas de las que he aprendido ahí, me las enseño el abuelo, papa y principalmente mama...

-¡no seas tan modesto, el estar en una de las Academias mas prestigiosas del país, es un honor que muy pocos tienen!

-¡así que no debes sentirte orgulloso Yukihira kun!

Ambas chicas se acercaron peligrosamente al rostro del chico, ademas de que se habían subido a la barra donde entregan lo que entregan a los clientes.

-s-si ustedes lo dicen - dijo el el castaño que se puso nervioso por la cercanía de sus amigas - pe-pero mejor hablemos después de eso y si no les importa tomen mi orden...

-¡claro Yukihira kun! - exclamaron ambas - ¡¿que es lo que deseas?! - y este se pusiera a pensar

-pues pensaba en comprar unos 5 conos de helado, pero como mis amigos de la estrella polar, senpais y primos vinieron conmigo, creo que lo mas justo seria que les llevara algo, entonces llevare...

Cementerio de Yanaka (tokio) - mientras tanto

Zeoticus y Sirzechs se encontraban parados enfrente de una de las tumbas que estaba ubicada exactamente bajo un arbol de cerezo, esta tiene escrita el nombre "Rebecca Gremory" y tiene la foto de una mujer joven extremadamente hermosa con una cara hermosa y ojos verdes claros, de pelo largo carmesí que carga a un niño pelirrojo que no era otro que no era otro que el mismo director de la academia Totsuki...

-ya han pasado 17 años desde que ella no esta entre nosotros - comento Zeoticus con amargura - 17 años desde la muerte de mi querida Rebecca...

-si - respondió el pelirrojo menor de la misma manera - aun no puedo asimilar que alguien tan vivaz, alegre y energética como mi madre, muriera por esclerosis lateral amiotrófica...

-ninguno de nosotros se lo espero, ni la misma Rebecca - dijo el pelirrojo mayor - pero pesar de eso, jamas dejo de sonreír...

-lo se, esa sonrisa que llenaba mi corazón de alegría ¿me pregunto si ella estará orgullosa de mi en este momento?

-lo esta Sirzechs, tanto como Venelana lo esta de ti, por eso ella te ha criado como si fueras su hijo todos estos años, incluso acepto a Millicas como su nieto, ademas te dio una hermana menor...aunque me hubiera gustado que viniera con nosotros...

-a mi igual padre, pero a ella no le gusta que estar aquí y que la ignores - dijo el pelirrojo menor - pero es natural que pase, siente celos de mi madre biológica, aunque a ella también la quiero como mi madre y tu como tu esposa.

-muy cierto, pero es mejor asi...

Durante unos segundos hubo un profundo silencio entre padre e hijo que miraban la tumba, asi fue hasta que el pelirrojo mayor decidió hablar..

-por cierto padre...¿a donde fue Ria tan?, la vi salir muy temprano y ademas mando a muchas de nuestras sirvientas a comprar muchas cosas el dia de ayer.

-no lo se - respondió el pelirrojo mayor - lo único que Venelana me dijo, fue que Rias salio a encontrarse con alguien muy importante...

-lo mas seguro que fue con un cliente o socio que quiere de hablar de negociosos...

-tal vez o lo mas seguro fue a encontrase con Yukihira kun.., digo tu hermana ya no piensa en otra cosa que no sea el

-lo se, ya me metí en su habitación y vi cosas que creo no podre olvidar durante un tiempo...

(lo mas seguro es que se fue a buscar a Yukihira kun) pensaron ambos pelirrojos (espero que no haga ninguna tontería)

De regreso al parque acuático

-¡tu orden esta lista! - exclamaron Katase y Murayama que le entregaban una gran charola que contiene varios conos de helado, varias bebidas y unos cuantos Hot-dogs al castaño rojizo.

-¡gracias chicas! - decía el chico para tomar la charola - ¡nos vemos después!

-e-espera - dijo Katase -

-¿pasa algo Katase chan?

-s-se te olvido pagar la cuenta...

-cierto lo olvide, perdón - dijo el chico que comenzó a buscarse pero se dio cuenta de cierto detalle - se me olvido que deje mi dinero con los chicos y que este traje de baño no tiene bolsas...

-e-es una lastima, pero tienes que pagar eso si no me veré en la penosa necesidad de quitarte lo que orde... - decía Murayama pero...

*¡Darling/ Ise kun!* - exclamaron ciertas chicas que se acercaban corriendo mientras son observadas por todo el mundo

Issei inmediatamente reconoció a las personas que lo estaban llamando

-Kyouka senpai, Seek chan, Kuro chan, Gaby senpai - musito el chico - ¿que hacen aquí?, creí que me estarían esperando con los demás

-si, pero nos cansamos de esperarte Darling - respondió la rubia de Rizos - por eso decidimos venir a buscarte...

-ademas nos dimos cuenta que no llevabas dinero tontito - comento la pelipurpura

-no debes ser tan distraído Ise kun - reprendió Kuroka tiernamente

-por eso te trajimos tu billetera - dijo la rubia de lentes que saco de su traje la billetera del chico

-¡Gracias chicas! - exclamo el chico agradecido - ¡ustedes si serán unas buenas esposas en el futuro! - haciendo que las 4 se sonrojaran bastante y se sintieran felices

Lo que ellas no sabían es que el se refería que serian buenas esposas para las hombres que escogieran como marido, no para el.

Por otro lado Katase y Murayama estaban con la boca abierta, nunca se esperaron que el chico estuviera acompañado de semejantes bellezas que poseían cuerpos demasiado pecaminosos, principalmente de grandes pechos que las hacían ver planas

-bien aquí tienes Katase chan - dijo el castaño rojizo mientras entrega el dinero a la empleada que seguía atónita al igual que su compañera

-s-si

-nos vemos - se despidió el chico que tomo la charola con los bacadillos mientras es seguido por sus las 4 bellezas que miraron de de reojo a las conocidas del chico y les dieran una sonrisa de desprecio

-no tenemos ni una oportunidad contra ellas ¿verdad Katase?

-no, ni las mas mínima...

Momentos después

Los chicos del [Dormitorio Estrella Polar] observaban como las chicas disfrutaba sus conos de helado mientras que el castaño rojizo se había metido a nadar un rato puesto que no tenia mucha hambre y quería disfrutar este dia al máximo, por lo que solo bebió una naranjada

\- Pensar que ese idiota tiene semejante bombones con él – Dijo Saji

\- Es verdad – Comento Kenta

\- Marui – Dijo Kyo

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Zenjiro comiendo su raspado

\- ¿Cómo clasificarías los cuerpo de las chicas? – Pregunto Yuuji haciendo que este escupa el hielo

\- ¡¿Q-Que clases de preguntas me haces, idiota?! – Exclamo el chico sonrojado

\- Vamos, somos hombres, ¿no es normal? – Comento Momosuke jovialmente

\- B-Bueno si es el caso – Dijo el chico de lentes – La primera seria Gabriel Deus-senpai, a pesar de parecer una chica de primero su cuerpo dice todo lo contrario; grandes pechos, cintura de reloj de arena y prominentes caderas. La siguiente seria Penemue Fallendown-senpai, es mas alta y tiene un cuerpo tan sensual como el de Deus-senpai pero ella lo tiene tonificado y se ve super sexy – mientras los chicos asiente

\- ¿Ves que no es tan difícil? – Pregunto Kenta

\- Te callas o no le sigo – Mascullo el Marui menor – Las que les seguirían serian yasaka-senpai y Kyouka-senpai que tienen pechos tan grandes como los de ellas y caderas sexys pero su atractivo es su esbelta figura. Luego de eso seguirían Kuroka-san, Rossweisse-senpai y Agares-san. Ellas están también en esa categoría. Luego Serafall senpai, Nathy, las gemelas, Riko y Momo-san. Las ultimas serian Yoshiko y mi hermana –

\- Si estoy completamente de acuerdo – Dijeron los chicos

\- ¿De que hablaran? – Pregunto Marika viendo a su hermano y compañeros de dormitorio

\- Seguramente de cosas pervertidas – Comento Yurisa

\- ¿Are? ¿Y mi Darling? – Pregunto la rubia de rizos

\- Creo que se fue a nadar-nya – Respondió Kuroka

\- ¿Qué pasa? Nathy – Pregunto Sayuri

\- Recordé lo que paso hace 10 años – Dijo la albina del mecho ébano haciendo una cara graciosa

Flashback

Soma, Erina, Ryou, Alice y Rindou se encontraban en un parque acuático junto a sus hijos. Habían organizado durante una semana este evento que duraría solamente 3 días del Golden Week. Era un descanso que se daban los 5 chefs después de su reciente degustación. Además de que querían que Issei, Kyou, Alice y Lavinia se conocieran mejor como congeniaran

\- Es un buen lugar – Dijo el pelirrojo mientras que junto con su primo en ley empiezan a desempacar

\- Es cierto, por suerte los encargados del lugar fueron amable con nosotros y nos dieron esta zona para nosotros – Comento la albina

\- Eso es porque tu dijiste quienes somos y prometiste que en la noche haríamos un banquete para los miembros del parque – Respondio Erina al ser nuevamente arrastrada a las tonterías de su prima

\- Ya, ya, no peleen – Dijo Rindou separándolas – Recuerden que esta salida es para que nuestros hijos se conozcan y sean buenos primos –

\- ¿Por cierto donde esta Tsukasa-senpai y tu hijo, Rindou-senpai? – Pregunto la rubia miel

\- Están con los padres de Eishi, querían conocer a Va-kun – Dijo la pelirroja – Es por eso que solo vinimos Lavinia y yo –

\- Ya veo – Comento la albina

Mientras los 4 niños estaban en la zona infantil, la rubia y la albina se encontraba jalando a nuestro pequeño héroe mientras que el Kurokiba mayor los seguía medio adormilado

\- Esto es divertido – Comento el pequeño heredero de los famosos chefs internacionales

Los niños jugaron pero mientras que Lavinia perseguía a Kyou para lanzarlo al agua como lo hizo el, Nathy se encontraba frente a Issei, estando sonrojada

\- Ise-kun – Dijo la niña

\- ¿Qué pasa? Nathy-chan – Pregunto el nombrado

\- ¡P-Prométeme que cuando seamos grandes, iras con mis padres y pedirás mi mano en matrimonio! – Exclamo la niña

\- ¿Matrimonio? – Pregunto el niño

\- S-Si, si lo haces, te prometo que te daré algo especial - Respondió Nathy-chan

\- Bueno, no se de lo que hablas pero si me vas a dar algo vendré – Dijo el pequeño Yukihira mientras entrelazan sus meñiques

*¡Oye tu pelo de col!* Exclamo una voz para ver como Lavinia trae a Kyou arrastrando de un pie - ¡Dijimos que dejaríamos ese tema de lado en el viaje! –

\- ¡Pero debía hacer que me lo prometiera! – Exclamo la albina

\- ¡Entonces Ise-kun, me deberás tomar como tu esposa también! – Exclamo la pequeña rubia

\- D-De acuerdo – Dijo el mencionado algo intimidado mientras que hace la promesa del meñique

\- ¡Oye, eso no es justo! – Exclamo la albina

\- ¡La que se lleva, se aguanta! – Respondió la rubia

En ese momento, ambas empezaron a pelear, por lo que llamaron la atención de los bañistas cercanos que fueron a ver que pasaba. Mientras tanto, el castaño y su primo simplemente encogieron sus hombros para irse a jugar ellos al agua, o eso tenían planeado…

*¡Kyaa, que niños tan lindos!*

Ese grito era de varias chicas y mujeres en sus 20's como 30's que rodearon a los dos niños. Sin que lo quisieran los infantes, empezaron a ser asfixiados como estampados en pechos tanto grandes como pequeños

\- ¡N-No puedo respirar! – Exclamaron Issei y Kyou con la cara azul de que les faltaba aire

\- ¿Are? – Pregunto Rindou - ¿Qué pasa allá? – mirando al tumulto

\- ¿No es ahí donde están los niños? – Pregunto Ryou preocupado por sus hijos

\- Vamos a ver…- Dijo la rubia para dejar su bebida e ir con los otros adultos para ver que pasaba. Pero la [Lengua de Dios] se quedó congelada al ver como su retoño se encontraba inundado en un valle de pechos mientras que trataba de respirar

\- Esto no va a terminar bien – Dijo Soma nervioso por la seguridad de su hijo y sobrinos como de las pobres mujeres que no sabían la fiera que se les iba encima

\- ¡¿Q-Que creen que hacen esas vacas lagartas con mi bebe?! – Pregunto la rubia miel

\- Creo que está a punto de estallar – Dijo Alice mientras que va por sus hijos y la hija de su senpai

\- Disculpen, señoritas y señoras – Dijo la rubia miel tocando el hombro de una de las mujeres que aplastaban a su hijo

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres…? – Pregunto una gal toscamente, pero se detuvo al ver el aura y la cara llena de venas palpitantes de la persona que les llamo

\- ¿Qué creen que le hacen a MI lindo y adorable hijo? – Cuestiono la rubia miel con una voz gélida

\- Etto…- Dijo la chica fashion de piel blanca

\- ¡SUELTEN A MI HIJO AHORA MISMO! – Bramo Erina para tomar a la rubia y usarla como nunchaku humano

Mientras que Nathaly, Kyou y Lavinia veian aterrados la furia de su tía. Por lo que Kyou, Rindou, Alice y Soma les taparon los ojos a sus vástagos, al ver el nivel de violencia de la actual líder del "desaparecido" clan Nakiri. Sin embargo, el castaño rojizo no quería que su mamá se metiera en problemas

\- ¡Kaa-chan, ya es suficiente! – Exclamo el castaño rojizo

\- ¡Issei! – Exclamo Soma pero fue tarde, su esposa golpeo a su hijo con una castaña tetona y lo mando a volar, golpeándose con una roca, quedando en K.O. y con los ojos en espiral

Ese día Lavinia Kobayashi y los gemelos Kurokiba vieron la furia de la que es también conocida como "La Esposa de Indra"

Pero esto provocaría que Issei olvidara los eventos de ese día, así como la promesa que les hizo a Nathy y a Lavinia

Mientras que esta por el miedo, también olvido que quería que su primo fuera su esposo como el que Issei Yukihira era su familia

Fin del Flashback

Las consejeras y las otras enamoradas de Issei se estaban riendo nerviosas, realmente no querían ver esa faceta de su querida "suegrita". Mientras la mencionada estaba en su casa practicando con un maniquí, usándolo como una barra doble. Esto para ella era desestresante y para su esposo algo desconcertante

En ese momento, aparecieron dos chicas que empezaron a llamar la atención de los varones como despertar los celos de las chicas y mujeres del lugar

La primera era es una hermosa chica con una figura muy hermosa, de piel clara con ojos azul celeste casi verdosos y un característico cabello color carmesí que le llega hasta los muslos, con una sola hebra de caballo que sobresale de la parte superior de su cabeza. También tiene largo el flequillo que aparte de tapar parte de su frente enmarca su cara al estar más largo por los laterales de esta. Vestía un bikini blanco que tiene dos anillos los cuales sostiene la parte inferior del traje de baño con dos pedazos de tela a los lados

La segunda es una voluptuosa joven de la misma edad que la pelirroja con un largo cabello negro y ojos violetas. Su cabello esta usualmente atado en una larga cola de caballo que le llega hasta las piernas con dos antenas que sobresalen de la parte superior que se inclinan hacia atrás, con un listón naranja que mantiene todo en su lugar. Viste un bikini un poco más atrevido de colores azul y rojo degradado

\- Ara, ara, todos se nos quedan viendo – Dijo la morena algo burlona

\- Lastima, yo solo le pertenezco a mi cariño – Dijo la pelirroja

\- Ufufufufu, que cruel eres Rias. Pero tienes razón, AMBAS le pertenecemos a Ise-kun –

\- Sigh, recuerda que acepte que me ayudaras porque no tengo de otra, pero si veo la oportunidad despídete de la idea de que Ise se case contigo –

En ese momento el castaño rojizo salía de la piscina, estando detrás de ellas mientras que estas voltearon al escuchar….

\- Vaya, eso se sintió genial – Dijo el castaño rojizo – Demonios, olvide mi toalla –

Las dos jóvenes se quedaron embobadas al ver el cuerpo del chico, realmente estaba bien trabajado. Probablemente fuera en algún momento un fisicoculturista

\- ¿Gremory-san? ¿Himejima-san? – Pregunto el castaño para acercarse a ellas

Sin embargo, dos niños traviesos, empujaron sin querer al castaño rojizo que fue contra las chicas. Los 3 cayeron al suelo, quedando en una posición comprometedora. Issei estaba sobre el escote de Rias y apretaba uno de los grandes pechos de Akeno. Los 3 chicos estaban sonrojados como atónitos mientras que intentaban decir algo. Para acabar de empeorar las cosas…

*Yukihira Issei* Dijeron muchas voces femeninas furiosas

Los 3 chicos miraron delante de ellos, encontrando a las féminas que venían con el hijo de las leyendas de Toutsuki que se veían sumamente furiosas

\- Dinos….- Pregunto Gabriel enojada pero con una sonrisa

\- ¡¿Qué haces sobre estas dos exhibicionistas?! – Pregunto Seekvaira furiosa

Los 3 chicos comenzaron a sudar por los nervios, pero tampoco eran capaces de decir alguna palabra para defenderse y explicar el porque se encontraban en esa posición tan comprometedora que llenaba de envidia a los varones en general que se encontraban presentes en el lugar.

-ya, ya tranquilas Gabriel y Seekvaira, solo fue un accidente - pidió Serafall que se puso en me dio para calmar a las rubias - solo un accidente - mientras mira al chico con unos ojos sin brillo y una sonrisa que da miedo

-vamos a calmarnos todas, mejor olvidemos eso y juguemos un partido de voleibol - sugirió Kyoka mientras muestra una pelota blanca - ¡la que golpee mas veces a Is..quise decir la que tenga mas puntos gana!

Este comentario hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera por todo el cuerpo al castaño rojizo que tenia un mal presentimiento, que le avisaba que si jugaba con ellas le iría muy mal

Por lo que se dio la media vuelta y decidió irse sin decir nada, pero solo logro dar un par de pasos e inmediatamente fue detenido por Yasaka que lo sujeto por uno de sus hombros, pero su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

-¿a donde vas Yukihira kun?, la diversión esta por comenzar - dijo Yasaka con una sonrisa falsa - y quiero que estés en mi equipo junto a Gabriel, Rossweisse, Penemue, Serafall, Seekvaira, asi venceremos al equipo de Kyuoka chan

-s-si

Momentos después

Issei, Serafall, Yasaka, Gabriel, Penemue y Seekvaira, jugaban un partido de voleibol contra Kyuoka, las gemelas Aldini, Nathaly, Kuroka y Riko que se les unió para igualar el numero de jugadores

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que Issei seria el chico mas afortunado del mundo al jugar un partido de voleibol con un grupo de bellezas, pero no era asi, era un infierno.

PAM

Issei había recibido un remate en el abdomen que fue hecho por la misma Kyouka

-ups...fue un accidente, perdón Ise kun - se disculpo la peli purpura que saco la lengua

Issei lentamente comenzó a levantarse, pero se le veía adolorido por el pelotazo

-n-n-n-no te preocupes, es-estoy bien

-¡bien ahora es mi turno !- exclamo Penemue que lanzo el balón al aire - ¡aquí voy! - lo golpeo cuando dio un salto

PAM

-OOOW - exclamaron todos los varones al ver que el balón golpeo la entre pierna del chico

-ups...me equivoque - bufo la consejera

Todos en ese momento sintieron lastima del heredero de la familia Nakiri que yacía en el suelo con los ojos en blanco

-con esta ya van 20 veces que golpean a Ise kun - dijo Yoshiko -

-vamos Ise kun levántate, tenemos que ganarle a Isshiki senpai y a las demás - exclamo Seekvaira para que inmediatamente el nombrado se levantara y fuera golpeado de nueva cuenta...

PAM PAM PAM PAM PAMM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM

Las consejeras no detenían su ataque contra Issei que recibía todos los pelotazos en varias partes de su cuerpo, esto hubiera enfurecido a muchos desde el primer pelotazo, pero no nuestro héroe que a pesar que no entendía el porque era atacado soportaba valientemente los embates de su harem que no tenia piedad.

Pero como todo, hay un limite que desgraciadamente las perpetradoras de este cruel ataque han rebasado y superado la paciencia de Issei que esta a punto de estallar...

-¡ya basta! - exclamo el chico que atrapo la pelota.

BAAM

Y desgraciadamente exploto la pelota de voleibol usando solo su mano, esto sorprendiendo bastante a las consejeras y compañeras de dormitorio.

-¡¿que rayos les pasa chicas?! - espeto el castaño rojizo lanzando lo que era la pelota al suelo. - ¡no se que rayos hice como para que me golpeen de esa manera!

-I-I-Ise kun so-solo fue un accidente - decía Nathy que se intimido ante la furia del chico..

-¡eso es una idiotez Nathy! - espeto Issei mirando fijamente a su prima - ¡1 o 2 golpes lo puedo creer, normalmente pasa en este deporte pero es muy obvio que los golpes que me dieron no fueron un accidente, yo quería divertirme junto con todas ustedes y pasar un buen rato para olvidarnos de un poco del estrés de la academia, pero tal parece que ustedes solo quieren arruinarme este viaje y les digo algo, lo lograron gracias...!

Issei se dio la vuelta y se alejo enojado mientras es observado por todo el mundo, por otro lado todas las consejeras y compañeras de dormitorio se sorprendieron por la fuerza del chico.

-si fue capaz de reventar esa dura pelota con una mano fácilmente, no me quiero imaginar que es capaz de hacer si usa mas fuerza - comento Penemue que trago saliva al igual que Rossweisse y Yasaka

-t-tienes razón - apoyo Serafall

-pero olvidando eso, creo que nos excedimos al atacarlo de esa manera - decía Seekvaira con amargura -

-o-opino lo mismo, a lo mejor si fue un accidente el que tuvo con Gremory y nosotras mal interpretamos todo - comento Kyuoka

-p-pienso igual, si no nos hubiéramos dejar por nuestros celos y envidia, no hubieras hecho semejante estupidez y ahora Darling estaría pasando un buen momento - Comento Gabriel

-Pense que haría algo mas - Comento Marika

\- ¡¿Ya están contentas?! - Reclamo Yoshiko encarando a Gabriel - ¡¿Para esto hiciste la salida?! ¡Pensaba que era para que Ise-kun se divirtiera...Y mira con que salen! ¡Realmente no debimos venir aquí con ustedes! ¡No vuelvan a pisar [Estrella Polar]! ¡Y ustedes compañeras de dormitorio, aléjense de mi hermano! -

\- ¡Yoshiko-chan, espérame! - Exclamo la Marui menor - Si quieren vayan con otros chicos, por sus pechos y cuerpos, les aguantaran sus groserías - viendo molesta a las consejas y a las chicas del domitorio

\- Me han decepcionado mucho - Dijo Momo

\- Realmente se pasaron - Dijo Kyo molesto - Esto lo va a saber mamá y la tía Erina, Nathaly - para ir con su primo

Yuuji, Kenta, Momosuke, Saji y Zenjiro las miraron con desaprobación y se fueron a ver al castaño rojizo que poco a poco se fue alejando. En el camino se encontraron a Akeno y Rias

\- Bien hecho, Gremorys - Dijo Ibusaki enojada - Por su culpa, la salida especial de Ise-kun se echo a perder, mejor desaparezcan - empujando a la pelirroja con su hombro, cuando estas iban a ver al hijo de los Nakiri...

\- Ya suficiente hicieron, ¿no creen? - Dijo el peli platino pasando de largo junto a los demas

\- Rayos...- Mascullo Rias, realmente las palabras de Yoshiko la afectaron

\- Rias, no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente...- Trato de consolar Akeno

\- Si es mi culpa, le arruine su dia especial a mi cariño, soy de lo peor - Dijo la mencionada yéndose mientras derramaba lagrimas

Las chicas del dormitorio y las senpai se pusieron tristes mientras ven el balón ponchado para bajar la cabeza, dejando correr dos lagrimas traicioneras

Cambio de escena

Issei ya se había alejado suficiente de sus compañeros y enamoradas que lo buscaban por todo el lugar para poder hablar con el y arreglar las cosas, pero desafortunadamente el estaba casi hasta el otro lado del parque, dando una caminata mientras esta disfrutando de un helado para olvidarse del mal sabor de boca que le habían hecho pasar.

Por suerte ya habia logrado calmarse para pudiera reflexionar un poco sobre lo que había pasado

-¿porque las Senpais, Seek chan y las demás me habrán atacado hace un rato? - se pregunto el chico mientras le da una lamida a su cono de helado - simplemente no las entiendo...

*jaaaaa...estoy tan relajada* - exclamo una voz repentinamente que llamo la atención de Issei

Este inmediatamente visualizo a una joven atractiva con ojos violetas, que tiene un largo y sedoso cabello negro hasta las caderas, de cuerpo delgado con un busto grande, ademas usa un Bikini rojo que la hace ver sexy y se untaba bronceador en sus largas y sexys piernas.

-ooh es Yuuma chan - exclamo el chico al ver a la nombrada que se encontraba sobre una tumbona

Pero inmediatamente noto que no estaba sola, venia acompañada de una chica alta y pechugona con ojos marrones, de un largo cabello azul marino que ocultaba su ojo derecho que usaba un Bikini morado.

-¡gyaaa...tenias razón Yuuma, es un lugar muy relajante! - exclamo la peli azul bastante relajada mientras se estiraba - si no te hubiera hecho caso en venir a este lugar, lo mas seguro que en este momento me estaría arrepintiendo en casa...

-te lo dije, el venir a este lugar es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi...

-Hola - saludo el castaño repentinamente

-¡Kyaaaaaa! - gritaron ambas con mucha sorpresa al ver que el hijo de la lengua de dios apareció de la nada -¡¿Yu-Yu-Yukihira kun?! ¡¿que haces aquí?!

-para resumir, vine con las senpais y compañeros de dormitorio a este lugar para tener un buen dia, pero como surgieron unas complicaciones con las senpais y las demás chicas, decidí ir a dar una vuelta y por eso estoy aquí - explico el chico con fastidio

Pero Yuuma y Kalawarner no prestaron ni un momento atención a lo que decía el chico, debido a que estaban idiotizadas viendo el abdomen bien trabajado del chico, al punto de que casi babeaban...

(¡es increíblemente sexy, nunca había visto a alguien tan sexy en mi vida, si me lo pidiera, haría cualquier cosa pervertida...¡cualquier cosa!) pensó Kalawarner

(¡m-me pregunto si seré capaz de conquistar a este chico, s-si lo hago podre hacer mu-muchos bebes con el!) - penso Yuuma sin despegar la mirada del abdomen del chico

Mientras ellas estaban hundidas en sus pensamientos observando el abdomen de Issei, este por otro lado las estaba llamando sin recibir respuesta alguna.

-¿me escuchan? - pregunto el castaño rojizo pero no recibió ninguna respuesta - rayos, no solo me agreden las senpais y las chicas del dormitorio hace rato y ahora también soy ignorado por estas 2, si que tengo mala suerte con las mujeres...

Issei simplemente se dio la media vuelta para irse dejando solas al par de chicas que solo pensaban en como conquistar al chico o en hacer cosas pervertidas con el, pero solo pudo avanzar unos cuantos metros debido a que...

*¡Kyaaaa!*

Derribo a una chica con el pelo rubio corto de ojos rojos que se veía un par de años mayor con el, haciendo que soltara un chillido, esta vestía un Bikini azul

-l-lo siento, fue un accidente - dijo el castaño rojizo que le extendiendo su mano a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse - ¿te encuentras bien?

-n-no te preocupes, solo fue un golpe - dijo la rubia como si nada mientras se levantaba -

-e-en verdad lo lamento

-ya te dije que estoy...espera un momento ...¡¿tu eres Yukihira Issei?! - pregunto la chica mientras lo señala haciendo una cara graciosa -

-s-si, soy el - respondió el nombrado algo nervioso - ¿y de casualidad nos conocemos?

-no, pero también estudio en Totsuki - dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió a Issei - soy Valerie Tepes, alumna de tercer año...

-un placer Tepes senpai

Issei inmediatamente estrecho la mano con la rubia de forma amistosa, como si de una vieja amiga se tratarse

-el placer es mio, no todos los días te puedes encontrar en un parque acuático, con el chico mas famoso de todo Totsuki e hijo de [La lengua de Dios]...

(y otra vez con eso) pensó Issei con fastidio

-no me considero famoso, pe-pero hablando de otra cosa, tal parece que a muchos de los alumnos de Totsuki se les ocurrió venir a este lugar...

-eso parece, pero en mi caso yo vine solo porque mi novio vino con sus amigos, creo que tu lo conoces...

-¿lo conozco?

-si, en las preliminares de [La Elección de otoño] le pediste que llevara un plato grande de lo que preparaste a Venelana sama, Lucifuge sensei y Rias Gremory

Issei abrió los ojos sorprendidos debido a que se dio cuenta de algo

(¡¿esta chica es la novia de Vladi kun?!) se cuestiono mentalmente con mucha sorpresa (¡nunca pensé que ese chico tuviera novia y menos que fuera una senpai!)

-¡¿en-entonces eres la novia de Vladi kun?!

-si...

Issei no sabia que decir, realmente saber que el chico mas afeminado de Totsuki tuviera novia era algo increíble, incluso para el

-por cierto, ¿no las has visto por aquí? - pregunto la rubia mientras lo busca con la mirada - lo perdí de vista cuando fui a buscar algo que beber

-n-no, no lo he visto, pero si quieres te puedo...

*¡Iseeeeeeeee!* - exclamo una voz con bastante fuerza desde lo lejos que se venia acercando, interrumpiendo al castaño rojizo

Issei inmediatamente reconoció la voz, por lo que suspiro pesadamente e inmediatamente volteo a ver a la persona que lo había llamado que no era otra que...

-¿que quieres Gremory? - pregunto el chico con fastidio

-n-nada Ise...solo que yo...

Rias no sabia que decir, realmente le avergonzaba el haber arruinado el dia especial de Issei y el provocar que sus otras pretendientes lo agredieran

-¡lo siento! - exclamo la pelirroja mientras hace una reverencia

-¿eh?

Issei quedo estupefacto al ver que Rias se disculpaba con el, no se la creía, desde que la conoció siempre había sido una arrogante, prepotente, caprichosa y egoísta, que jamas se disculpaba con nadie, ademas que no le importaba pisotear a los demás para cumplir sus objetivos

Pero ahora era diferente, se estaba disculpando con el y en verdad se veía arrepentida, al parecer algo la había hecho cambiar, lo que no sabia Issei es que el era eso que la había hecho cambiar.

-¡perdón por arruinar este día tan especial para ti y provocar que tuvieras problemas, pero yo solo quería pasar un buen día contigo y...!

Pero dejo de hablar cuando noto que Issei toco una de sus mejillas y alzo su rostro para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Gremory ¿en verdad estas arrepentida? - pregunto el chico con mucha seriedad

-si

Rias no vacilo en responder, no se veía ni una pizca de duda, realmente estaba arrepentida, Issei lo vio en sus ojos por lo que suspiro

-jaaaa...sabes yo también tuve algo de culpa - dijo el chico dejando sorprendida a la pelirroja - no debí haber perdido el equilibrio y caer en tus...em tu sabes - dijo señalando su escote provocando que se sonrojara la chica - al final todo fue un accidente-

-Ise... - musito la pelirroja con ternura

-así que yo también me disculpo...perdón -

Issei también había hecho una reverencia por unos segundos hasta que se volvió a levantar...

-bueno como las cosas ya se arreglaron entre tu y yo, si quieres podemos ir a divertirnos juntos...

-¡por supuesto Ise! - respondió la pelirroja con alegría - pero antes dime algo...¿como me veo con este Bikini? - pregunto mientras hace una pose algo sensual pero...

-¡vamos a ese! - dijo el castaño rojizo señalando un enorme tobogán de agua

(¡me ignoro!)

Rias le dolió el que Issei la ignorase, pero ese sentimiento paso de lado cuando vio el gigantesco Tobogán de agua, por lo que trago saliva y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa...

-¡I-I-Ise...c-creo que es algo excesivo para..waahhhhhhh!

Pero no pudo terminar la oración ya que Issei la había tomado por la mano y se la llevo a arrastras hacia la enorme atracción acuática

(creo que moriré) pensó la pelirroja con resignación (pero al menos me podre ir feliz porque Ise me esta tomando por la mano...¡soy la chica mas afortunada del mundo!, Akeno y las demás se morirían de celos si me vieran, por suerte se fueron a buscar a Ise, pero como yo lo encontré primero sera la que disfrute de su compañía y atención)

Los dos chicos se lanzaron por el tobogán mientras que el castaño rojizo abrazaba de la cintura a la chica como le indicaron. A pesar de que la pelirroja lloraba y gritaba mientras que su compañero estaba muy divertido, ella se encontraba feliz porque sentía como el chico la abrazaba tiernamente, algo que la hacía sentir segura y algo tranquila, o lo más que podía

\- Eso fue muy divertido – Dijo el castaño

\- S-Si – Dijo la pelirroja mientras seguía temblando y se aferraba al brazo del chico teniendo el rostro un poco azul

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a ver a que más nos subimos? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo asustando un poco a su acompañante – Es verdad, apenas lo note pero ese traje de baño te queda bien y resalta tu belleza natural – haciendo que la pelirroja se pegue más a él teniendo una hermosa sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al bisnieto del [Dios Demonio de la Comida]

(¡Kyaaaa! ¡Mi cariño me alabo, que feliz soy!) Pensó la pelirroja (Realmente lo amo mucho) para besarle su mejilla, mientras que el heredero Yukihira solo puso su mano en donde recibió el beso mientras que la pelirroja está contenta

\- E-Es mejor buscar a los demás, pueden que estén preocupados – Dijo el castaño rojizo, molestando a su pareja

(Tch, tenia que mencionar a esas) Mascullo la pelirroja mentalmente (Pero es verdad, Akeno ya se tardo) estando preocupada por su [Reina]

\- ¿Eh? – Pregunto la pelirroja y el castaño rojizo al ver a un tipo de lentes bronceado cayendo a sus pies, completamente inconsciente

Al ver observaron cómo a 20 sujetos del mismo estilo que estaban frente a las chicas que estaban buscando. Yuuji, Kyou, Kenta, Momosuke, Zenjiro e incluso Penemue se encontraban frente a las chicas

\- Realmente agradezco a ese idiota que me haya obligado a meterme a clases de Full Contact – Dijo la pelimorada

\- En la vida me meto contigo, senpai – Dijo Yuuji

\- Cierto – Dijo Kyou que estaba en posicion de peek-a-boo

\- Realmente no espere que Zenjiro se nos uniera – Comento Momosuke

\- Fuu…haa…es mi hermana a quienes estos idiotas molestaron junto a Yoshiko – Dijo el mencionado con un ojo morado y sangrando de la boca, estando mallugado

\- Lo bueno es que Fallendown-senpai sabe defensa personal y Kyou haya sido campeón amateur de box en Dinamarca –

\- ¿Es todo lo que tienen, bola de idiotas? – Pregunto uno de los delincuentes para sacar una navaja de la nada - ¡Entonces déjenme mostrarles como es una verdadera pelea! – pero se detuvo al sentir un gran dolor

*¿Qué tratas de hacer con esta cosa tan peligrosa?* Pregunto una voz para que en un rápido movimiento le quite la arma que doblo con sus dedos, dejando ver como lo estampa en el suelo, botándole la cabeza como pelota de tennis

\- ¡Ise-kun! – Exclamaron las del dormitorio

\- ¡Darling! – Exclamo Gabriel

\- ¡Issei-kun! – Exclamaron las consejeras

\- Es mejor que nos retiremos - Dijo el moreno de puntas blancas mientras sacan a las chicas de ahí, poniéndose junto a Rias, mientras que Issei respira y se posiciona, esperando a que algo pasara

\- Bueno, al menos este no parece fideo escurrido – Dijo uno de los tipos

\- Es mejor que detengan esto antes de que se arrepientan – Dijo el castaño rojizo

\- ¿O qué? – Pregunto uno de estos gyaru-oh (gal masculinos) abofeteándolo

\- Esta más que muerto – Dijo Kyou

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto Seekvaira

\- Tiene la misma mirada que Obaa-sama que tenía ese día – Respondió Nathaly

\- Además, que una de sus amigas me comento algo-nya – Dijo Kuroka

\- ¿Y eso es? –Pregunto Yoshiko

\- "Ise-kun solo pone dos veces la mejilla, la tercera es donde sabrán por qué es mejor no hacerlo enfurecer"- Respondió la morena recordando lo que le hizo la castaña de coletas

Cuando el tipo le iba a dar una bofetada, el castaño tomo su mano izquierda para tomar la muñeca del mismo lado, empujando su codo hacia la cabeza en círculo. Con control del canto de la mano y movimiento en espiral. Lo que pocos notaron es que usaba el dedo índice para tomar el meñique de su adversario. Entonces lo jala para apresar el hombro de su oponente con sus dedos de la mano derecha mientras que el brazo izquierdo del gal masculino con el dedo índice de la misma mano. Entonces, levantando el brazo derecho y soltando la mano del cuello, el castaño rojizo pasa la mano derecha izquierda el brazo levantado sin soltarlo con la derecha, flexionando el codo bajo la axila de su adversario y su brazo sobre su hombro. Desde esa posición, Yukihira hace retroceder su pie izquierdo y roto sobre el derecho para dar la espalda al rival sin soltar ambos manos de su brazo. Llegado a este punto, se inclina hacia delante hasta poner su pecho paralelo al suelo, cargando a la víctima sobre sus espaldas, y tira del brazo apresado, haciendo que caiga lateralmente de su espalda al suelo por el lado derecho con una velocidad suprema creando un gran impacto que lo deja fuera de combate

"¡[IPPON SEOI NAGE]!"

\- ¡Bastardo! – Exclamo otro para atacarlo pero lo levanto de la barbilla como si nada para luego girara y lo estrella de cabeza contra el suelo, dejándolo fuera de combate

Otro quiso atacarlo por la espalda, el castaño rojizo tomando la inercia del ataque, realiza un agarre con su brazo, girando levemente hacia un lado para presionar su cadera contra el abdomen del sujeto y situando el brazo más cercano en la parte baja de su espalda y el más alejado apresando el brazo correspondiente. Desde esa posición, el usuario tira de su oponente hacia delante por la presa del brazo y hacia arriba por la de la espalda y gira sobre sí mismo usando la cadera como pivote, alzando en vilo al oponente y haciéndole caer al piso realizándolo todo por inercia, consiguiendo que el ataque sea más fuerte de lo normal.

"¡[OOGOSHI]!"

\- Increíble – Dijo Akeno impresionada

\- Ise-kun es 3°dan de Aikijujutsu, siendo su maestro el creador de la escuela de Tenchi no Oni Aikijujutsu Ryu y considerado el guerrero más fuerte de Japón, el legendario Hanma Yuichirou. En realidad, mi primo fue su último alumno – Respondió la albina sorprendiendo a todos sus compañeros

En ese momento, apareció otro sujeto que parecía ser boxeador, soltó un Jab que detuvo el chico para tomar su mano para girarlo y nuevamente tomar la otra, realizando una cruz entre los brazos del chico. Con un rápido movimiento, el chico bronceado cae fuertemente contra el suelo, mientras tose y no puede respirar

"¡[JUUJI GAMA]!"

\- ¿Quieren seguir? – Pregunto el castaño mientras con su pie traza una onda para mover las manos en círculos, pero sin encontrarse

(¿Qué es esto?) Pregunto Marika (De pronto siento una gran presión cuando veo a Ise-kun)

\- ¡Rodeen a ese idiota! – Exclamo uno del grupo de gyaru-oh cerrándole las salidas

\- Se los advertí – Dijo el castaño rojizo - ¡A partir de aquí, no me hago responsables de lo que les pase! –

El primero que ataco fue uno que estaba en posición noroeste por lo que Issei con sus dedos tomo la muñeca derecha del sujeto con su mano del mismo lado aplicando control sobre la cara interna del antebrazo del chico, de una presión con la primera falange del dedo índice, realizando un movimiento que da la apariencia de usar un sable. En ese momento siente como otro lo quiere atacar para girarlo y lanzar su cabeza contra el pecho del afectado, dejando al primero aturdido y al segundo, sin aire.

\- ¡Desgraciado! – Exclamo un sujeto tomando una silla

Las chicas se preocuparon, pero de pronto el sujeto salio volando hacia otros 3 quedando inconscientes. Entonces otro tipo quiso atacarlo usando un garrote que saco de sus cosas, entonces el castaño deja que su ataque para tomar su muñeca y torcerla hacia adentro, derribándolo, para súper extenderla haciendo que suelte el arma mientras le da un golpe certero en el cuello

Otro chico ataco para que el castaño rojizo proyecta al sujeto hacia delante, ejerciendo una tensión de su brazo tendido en cruz sobre el brazo del contrario y mediante presión de su codo, dirigiendo este en un movimiento circular hacia arriba y después hacia abajo. Haciendo que ruede con mayor fuerza

"¡[UDE KIME NAGE]!"

Otro tipo quiso atacarlo, pero Issei tomo su brazo haciéndole describir a su brazo un amplio circulo en el plano vertical al tiempo que se mantiene la cabeza bloqueada abajo. Entando por debajo del brazo del enemigo, empujando la cabeza para que gire en el aire y se estrelle violentamente

"¡[UCHI KAITEN NAGE]!"

Como si fuera miel para las abejas, los tipos siguieron atacando como si no hubiera descanso para que el castaño siguiera dando clases sobre su terrible arte marcial. Issei esquiva los golpes usando el [Tai Sabaki], en un destello realiza un agarre en el hombre de su contrario y otro agarre en su brazo, apretando la palma hacia abajo y extendido el brazo tratando de levantarlo, el otro agarre es normal junto con media cadera. Coloca la pierna a la misma pierna de la victima de afuera hacia adentro y de abajo para arriba, desequilibrando hada el lado y adelante. Se queda sostenido de la mano mientras lo estampa contra el suelo

" ¡[YAMA ARASHI]!"

En ese momento otro ataco más alto y robusto que él para que lo levantara con un golpe de palma en su barbilla que lo alzo como si nada y lo descendiera con la misma mano, impactándolo hacia abajo y dejando la marca de la cabeza de su adversario en el suelo

"¡[AIKI JUUJIKA NAGE]!"

(Mi cariño no es solo un gran cocinero, sino también un gran peleador) Penso Rias

(Son unos tontos) – Pensó el castaño rojizo mientras prepara la técnica base de su arte marcial

[Aiki], - Es un principio o táctica de artes marciales japonesa en el que el defensor se mezcla (sin chocar) con el atacante, y luego domina al atacante mediante la fuerza de su aplicación de la dinámica interna o la energía Ki para afectar las técnicas. Mezclarse con los movimientos de un atacante permite al practicante Aiki controlar las acciones del atacante con un mínimo esfuerzo. Uno aplica Aiki al comprender el ritmo y la intención del atacante para encontrar la posición y el tiempo óptimos para aplicar una técnica contraria

\- Wow, simplemente wow – Dijo Kenta

(Nota mental, no meternos con Yukihira) – Pensaron los chicos del dormitorio y los demás alumnos de [Tootuski] presentes

(¡Es tan sexy y fuerte!) – Pensaron las alumnas con corazones en los ojos pero cambiaron esa expresión a una de miedo al ver la mirada asesina que les dieron las residentes de [Estrella Polar] y las consejeras

Issei nuevamente esquiva los ataques de su oponente para que en un destello entre en el espacio personal de su adversario tomándolo del resorte de su traje de baño en menos de 1 segundo. Realizando un agarre en el cinturón por adelante, jalando para arriba con su dedo índice. Desequilibrando a su adversario hacia adelante, con cadera, flexión de rodillas y piernas semi-separadas. Lanzándolo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo hacia el suelo, haciendo que tosa sangre

"¡[OBI GOSHI]!"

\- Pensar que ese idiota ha estado perfeccionando sus habilidades no solo como cocinero sino también como arte marcialista. Creo que me he quedado algo rezagado en ese aspecto – Comento el Kurokiba mayor

\- Para nada – Dijo Nathy agitando su mano de lado a lado y haciendo una cara graciosa – Ise-kun es mejor que tu –

\- No te pregunte, loca incestuosa –

\- ¡Te he dicho que no me llames así, Baki Nii-san! –

\- Ustedes dos dejen de pelear, veamos la pelea de Yukihira –

Quien paro la pelea fue Saji al bajarlos al suelo mientras que los demás pensaban que tenía mucho valor para hacer eso. Pero al contrario de recibir un golpe doble en la cara, los mellizos aceptaron lo que dijo su compañero de dormitorio. Mientras es atacado por otro tipo para tomar con fuerza su brazo y la pierna que va fuera, la flexiona en un angulo de 90° mientras que la otra se arrodilla quedando casi perpendicular con la anterior. Toma su clavícula, efectúa sobre este un desequilibrio en la dirección lateral y hacia delante, de derecha. Lo eleva como si flotase y tira con fuerza con ambas manos hacia delante y abajo. Esto provoca que el sujeto caiga hacia delante, describiendo un gran volteo, mientras que siente como su espalda es golpeada por un mazo

"¡[UKE OTOSHI]!"

*¿Acaso no pueden con ese estropajo?* Comento una voz para que entre los tipos molestos apareciera un físico culturista – Veo que has lastimado a mis subordinados por eso voy a golpearte tan duro…¡que te mandare a terapia intensiva! – para lanzarse en un [Tackle] contra el castaño rojizo

\- ¡No puedo ver! – Exclamo Yasaka cerrando los ojos con sus manos

En ese momento el castaño rojizo se posiciona en el ángulo correcto, entonces recibe al enemigo, pegando su cadera al abdomen del sujeto. Tras haber situado la mano derecha en la cintura de la masa de músculos, ejecutando un giro-torsión de su cuerpo, proyectándole hacia delante. Sumando a la fuerza cinética, el impacto se volvió demoledor

\- Eso realmente dolió – Dijo el sujeto levantándose - ¡Ahora veras! – exclamo para tratar de agarrarlo, pero Issei lo toma con controlando con ambas manos el tronco inferior del sujeto, colocándose en uno de los laterales de su cuerpo. El tronco inferior del tipo queda por encima del tronco superior, el cual generalmente, cae de espaldas al suelo. Combinado con su masa, el derribe es más doloroso

"¡[AIKI OTOSHI]!"

\- Es mejor que no te levantes – Dijo el castaño rojizo mientras exhala aumentando la masa muscular de su cuerpo

\- ¡No me subestimes! – Exclamo el rubio musculoso mientras le hace una seña a dos de sus hombres para que lo ataquen por la espalda

\- ¡Ise-kun! – Exclamo la peli morada, pero es detenida por Nathy - ¡¿Por qué me agarras?! ¡¿No ves que esos infelices van a…?! –

\- No, acaban de cavar su tumba – Dijo la albina

En un instante, mano a uno contra el jefe, directo al estómago…lo que le hizo sacar el aire. Mientras que, al otro, esquivo la embestida, le metio una zancadilla interna y lo tomo del pie

\- ¿Acaso…? – Decia Kyou nervioso

\- ¿Sabes lo que va a hacer? – Pregunto Momosuke viendo como el mas inexpresivo del dormitorio se puso a sudar

\- Si, va a utilizar "esa" técnica – Dijo Nathy mientras que abre sus ojos por la sorpresa

\- Te mostraré la más grande técnica de mi maestro. Fufu…siéntete afortunado, eres el primero con quien la voy a usar - Dijo el castaño viendo a su víctima para tomar tobillo del rubio bronceado rapado. Centrado alrededor de los tobillos y las muñecas, gira a la víctima rápidamente como si fuera un par de nunchaku. La velocidad a la que lo hace girar alrededor de su cuerpo, da la ilusión de que se forma una capa alrededor del usuario

"[YOSOU]"

\- Articulaciones sueltas – Dijo el castaño rojizo

SPLASH

Era la primera vez que este sujeto experimentaba la fuerza centrífuga. Toda la sangre del delincuente empezó a reunirse en su cabeza.

Nariz

Boca

Ojos

Orejas

Todos los lugares que tenían un "agujero", trabajaron como una ruta para que saliera todo el liquido vital

El cielo

El suelo

Las personas

Los edificios

Todo se tornó de color rojo

Incluso el atacante

Rojo…

La razón de esto era porque fluía una gran cantidad de sangre dentro de sus ojos

En la industria aérea se le suele llamar a este fenómeno "Red-out"

Es por eso que incluso el cielo está pintado de rojo para el gyaru-oh

Como si fuera un parpadeo, empezó a golpear al resto de los gal masculinos con una gran brutalidad. Al ver esto la gente empezó a correr, porque se dieron cuenta de la anormalidad de la situación y el grado de riesgo que venía con él. Es como si alguien estuviera haciendo un lanzamiento de martillo en un cuarto pequeño.

Todo el mundo que estaba en un rango de 100 metros, entre los gyaru-oh y el castaño, habían corrido. Dejándolos solos a ellos, pero hubo quienes no se movieron por la impresión y el miedo mismo no los dejo moverse. Eran los acompañantes de Issei, Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Gasper y su novia Valerie

\- Parece que todos han huido – Dijo Yoshiko

\- Si, esto es como hace 10 años, pero…- Decia Kyou

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Momo

\- Todavia no se ha mostrado el verdadero poder de esa técnica – Respondió Nathy - Realmente no debimos hacerlo enojar y esos idiotas tuvieron que retirarse cuando les dio la oportunidad –

\- Eso…- Decia Saji cubriéndose los ojos

\- ¡Uwah! – Exclamo Momo

\- ¡Oaaaah! – Exclamo Kenta

\- ¡Gwaaah! – Exclamo Momosuke

\- ¡Kyaaaa! – Exclamo Rias

(En la vida me vuelvo a meter con él) Pensaron las consejeras aterradas de la golpiza que les estaban dando a los galanes de balneario

\- Ya veo – Dijo Penemue

\- ¿Mue-chan? – Pregunto la rubia de rizos

\- Antes y después. Arriba y abajo. Izquierda y derecha – Dijo la peli morada – Es como si estuviera cubriendo a Ise-kun. el gal de quinta se convirtió en semitransparente y cuando lo cubre, realmente parece una prenda –

\- ¡Va a terminarlo! – Exclamo Zenjiro para golpear al ultimo dejándolos como mosca aplastada con un mata moscas

\- Fuuu…- Exhalo el castaño volviendo a la normalidad

Todo el mundo que huyo estaba sorprendido de ver como la pelea acabo, y los sujetos realmente quedaron mal heridos al punto de que incluso los que apenas se recuperaron como el jefe, sufrieron el poder del nunchaku humano

\- Minutos después –

El gerente de la piscina se disculpó con Issei y sus amigos como reprendió a la seguridad, mientras que los presentes aplaudían las habilidades del chico e incluso uno que otro grabo el video para subirlo en la red. Al llegar supieron que era un grupo que siempre causaban molestia en parques acuáticos y no los podían detener por la fuerza del cabecilla. Sin embargo, ahora que fue derrotado, ya fueron puestos para las autoridades que se llevaron a unos cuantos a la cárcel como al resto llevados al hospital para ser custodiados

\- Realmente me pase un poco – Dijo el castaño rojizo

\- ¡Kyaaaa! – Exclamo Gabriel - ¡Darling, eres asombroso! – pegándolo a su escote

\- ¡Danma-samaaaaa~! – Exclamo Rossweisse para imitar a su compañera

(Nota: Danma-sama, es un dialecto japonés que se usan las mujeres para llamar formalmente a sus maridos, se traduciría como "mi querido esposo")

\- ¡Ise-kun, eres increíble! – Exclamo Serafall

\- ¡Esperen, no me quedare atrás! – Exclamo Kyouka

\- ¡Dejen a mi esposito en paz! – Exclamo Penemue que se había enamorado completamente del castaño rojizo. Era su hombre perfecto. Lindo, sexy, bueno cocinero y un hombre capaz de defenderla de cualquier idiota. Estando imitando a todas

Las demás, excepto Marika, Yoshiko y Momo, fueron a "abrazar" al castaño rojizo pero sin darse cuenta de que…

\- ¡No…puedo…respirar…! – Exclamo el chico con la cara azul

\- ¡Maldito suertudo! – Exclamaron los hombres

\- ¡Ayúdenme! – Exclamo el chico

\- Ayúdate tu, eso te pasa por darle alas a todas – Dijo Yoshiko

\- Debes soportar hasta que se cansen – Dijo Marika burlondamente

\- ¡No puede seeeeeeeeeeeer! – Exclamo el castaño

\- Minutos después -

Issei empezaba a despertar lentamente mientras se levanta para notar como algo muy suave y grande estaba sobre su espalda, al voltear vio un par de pechos enormes por lo que se asustó un poco. Calmándose al ver a…

\- Himejima-san – Dijo el chico

\- Buenos días, dormilón – Comento la mencionada juguetonamente

\- ¿Qué me paso? – Pregunto Issei

\- Estábamos tan felices por tu victoria sobre esos imbéciles que se nos paso un poco la mano y t-t-terminamos a-ahogante entre nuestros pechos – Respondió la morena sonrojada y poniendo rojo al chico

\- L-Lo siento – Dijo el castaño rojizo

\- N-No te preocupes, como dije fue nuestra culpa – Dijo Akeno

\- ¿Y los demás? –

\- Ara-Ara, ufufufu, están disfrutando del parque. Debido a lo que hiciste y como disculpa por los problemas causados por esos idiotas, nos dejaron el resto del día en el parque completamente gratis y solo para nosotros –

GRRRRRRRRRRR

\- Ara-Ara – Dijo Akeno – Parece que tienes hambre, ufufufufu – comento jovialmente

\- S-Si, gasto mucha energía cuando uso esta técnica y me da hambre – Respondio Issei algo avergonzado. De la nada saco una caja de almuerzo y se la dio al chico

\- Ise-kun. Aunque sea poco, por favor acéptalo – Dijo la chica dejando ver que era carne con papas

El nombrado tomo con sus dedos y comió, dejando que el sabor se extendiera dentro de su boca.

\- Delicioso. ¡Es delicioso, Himejima-san! No sé cómo explicarlo, ¡Pero me da una sensación de estar a salvo! Es un poco diferente a la de mi madre, ¡Pero tiene un sabor muy maternal! – Dijo el castaño rojizo

Recibió unos palillos de ella y empezó a comer. Mientras que el comía, la Himejima estaba sonriendo feliz a su lado.

\- Me alegro de que Ise-kun lo esté disfrutando. ¡Oh! Tus labios… - Dijo la chica mientras ve como el chico lo intento sacar con la mano, pero la morena se enfocó en su cara y...

¡CHUU!

Los labios de la chica y los de él se unieron de una manera tierna, mientras que la morena noto como todo lo hacía por instinto, haciendo que ella gimiera al sentir su lengua mientras la toma de la cintura y ella de los brazos

\- Ufufu. ¡Ese sería mi primer beso, supongo! – Comento la morena feliz - Por lo normal no dejo que nadie me bese, si lo hacen, aunque sea en la mejilla. Les estrujo los genitales mientras les clavo mis uñas, les pateo la entrepierna, ademas uso mi arma paralizadora o gas pimienta – explico con un tono algo sádico

\- E-Entiendo...- Decia Issei - ¿Y entonces por qué no estoy electrocutado, en posición fetal o retorciéndome de dolor por el ardor en mis ojos? - pregunto curioso

\- Es porque me he enamorado de ti - Respondió Akeno

\- ¡¿Huh?! - Pregunto Issei confundido

\- Fufufu, eres demasiado inocente - Respondio Akeno con una sonrisa radiante que sonrojo al chico - Veras, mi madre me ha dicho que solo puedo darle mi primer beso al hombre que amo y mi primera vez a quien llamare "Danma-sama" (esposo) o "Darling" (Cariño) -

\- ¿Entonces yo...? -

\- Si, cuando sea el momento te daré mi primera vez. Sera en nuestra luna de miel, cuando nos casemos. Te ayudare con todo lo que me pidas y dejare a mi familia para convertirme en Akeno Yuukihira -

\- Akeno-san...-

Al oir como la llamo por su primer nombre se sintio feliz por lo que lo abrazo, pegando sus grandes pechos en el pecho de su amado mientras recarga su cabeza en un pectoral de este

\- Yo quiero a Rias como una hermana, ella ha sido mi mejor amiga y rival desde niñas, nuestras madres fueron así también - Explico Akeno - Sin embargo, desde que te conocí, tu cambiaste eso. Cuando ella se volvió consejera, le prometí a su madre ser una gran [Reina] y apoyar a Rias en todo. Pero cuando llegaste en Toutsuki, cambiaste el mundo de los Gremory, estuve interesada en ti desde ese momento, incluso antes de saber que eras hijo de Erina Nakiri. En el momento en que te vi como liberaste ese poder por ver a tus amigos caer en el regiment, mi corazón se acelero y un sentimiento de querer estar a tu lado surgía desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón. Yo no sabia que era eso pero mi madre me hizo ver que caí perdidamente enamorada de ti. Por ti estoy dispuesta a dejar todo y unirme a la familia Nakiri, incluso traicionaría a Rias, los Gremory y a la actual administración -

\- Akeno-san, yo…..- Decia el castaño sorprendido de tal declaración, estaba listo para aceptar sus sentimientos pero fue callado por un esbelto dedo de la chica

\- No me respondas ahora, solo dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que realmente te amo y quiero que ser tuya - Dijo la morena para darle nuevamente un beso que fue correspondido para que se separaran dejando un hilo de saliva que unía sus lenguas – Descansa y come, nos vemos después, cariño - yéndose con todo el dolor de su corazón de no quedarse otro poco pero era necesario, seguramente Rias la estaría esperando y las chicas de la residencia estrella polar no tardarían en venir a ver como seguía. El chico volvió a cerrar los ojos, pensando en las palabras de la morena voluptuosa

(Creo que tengo una leve idea de lo que busco en mi chica ideal) Penso el hijo de las leyendas de Toutsuki

\- Mas tarde ese día -

El castaño rojizo se sentó con Marika y Yoshiko, haciendo que las demás se pusieran furiosas pero los 3 chicos ignoraron eso. Pero la Marui menor noto lo pensativo que estaba el chico

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto la joven de lentes

\- Solo pensaba en la pregunta que me hizo Kyou – Respondió Issei – Creo que tengo una idea de que tipo de chica me gusta –

\- ¡¿En serio?! – Exclamo Yoshiko llamando la atención de todos - ¡¿Y cómo debe ser tu chica ideal?! -llamando la atención de todos que escucharon discretamente la conversación

\- B-Bueno, no estoy seguro, pero si pudiera pedir una característica de ella…- Dijo el chico algo nervioso para respirar y continuar – Seria que fuera una chica sincera, valiente, que este dispuesta a dejar todo con tal de que estemos juntos y siempre este para apoyarme – recordando a la morena de ojos violetas

Ante eso, varias de las presentes supieron que debían hacer de ahora en adelante. Akeno estaba feliz de que el chico la considerara de esa manera. En cambio, Rias tenia sus dudas, puesto que para ella su familia lo era todo y no estaba segura de poder dejar todo eso por su "cariño"

El viaje termino en calma y en paz…. o lo más que se pudo. Sin embargo, era la calma antes de la tempestad

Una sombra oscura se estaba cerniendo sobre la [Academia Culinaria y Ceremonia del Té Toutsuki]

Issei Yukihira experimentara por primera vez en su vida aquel "lado oscuro" que tuvo que pasar su madre antes de llegar a ser la gran cocinera que es. Por ahora nuestro joven héroe tendría su merecido descanso en el autobús junto a su "hermana" y su gran amiga como "consultora amorosa", como se hace llamar la Marui menor

Que tal mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado esta Ova, como siempre espero sus comentarios y sugerencias

Nota: este capitulo fue hecho con la ayuda mi gran colaborador **_Zerokaien_**


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 14

Distrito Comercial Sumiredōri/Comedor Yukihira - 10 años atrás

Los últimos rayos de sol bañaban a este pequeño comedor que es muy popular en el Distrito Comercial y es famoso por los platillos de Jōichirō Yukihira, Sōma Yukihira y Erina Yukihira, además de las batallas culinarias que tienen entre ellos...

En este momento se encontraban descansando después de un arduo día de trabajo...

-¡¿Que hiciste que...?! - Pregunto Erina con furia -¡¿Como atreviste a regalar el manga que te acababa de comprar?!

Al menos 2 de ellos se encontraban descansando, en este momento Erina y su pequeño Issei tenían una charla típica que normalmente tienen una Madre e hijo.

PAW

-¡ITEEEEE! - Se quejo de dolor el miembro mas pequeño de esta familia después de haber recibido un golpe en su cabeza por parte de su progenitora

Bueno, si se le puede llamar normal a que una Madre golpee primero a su hijo y después platique con el.

\- Kugh…Ughnu…Snif – Gimoteo el pequeño Issei mientras se sujetaba la cabeza y dejaba escapar unas cuantas lágrimas por el ¿dolor?

Su madre inmediatamente noto esto, por lo que se preocupo, asi que lo cargo entre sus brazos y puso su rostro en su enorme pecho para tranquilizarlo al menos un poco...

-perdón Ise -,dijo la rubia mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeño amorosamente - no sabía que te dolió tanto el golpe que te di..

-no es eso - musitó el pequeño niño que paso a mirar a su mientras se limpia las lágrimas - lo que pasa e-es que Seek chan se fue...

-¿Seek chan? - pregunto la rubia - ¿hablas de la niña que conociste en el parque hace meses atrás y con la que habías ido a jugar del diario hasta el día de hoy? - mientras recordaba lo que le contó Issei sobre la mencionada..

-s-si ella...se mudó y n-no se si volveré a verla, por eso le regale el Manga que me compraste, para que se acuerde de mi, no quiero que me olvide...ughnu…Snif –

Mas lágrimas de tristeza comenzaron a salir de los ojos del pequeño Issei que no sabia como expresarse.

Erina lo miro preocupada y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar con mas fuerza a su pequeño hijo que no despegaba el rostro de su exuberante pecho.

-Sabes Ise - dijo la rubia repentinamente llamando la atención del nombrado - estoy segura que ella siempre te recordara y mas si le diste ese manga por el cual te esforzarse mucho en la escuela para que yo te lo comprara... - mientras le limpia las lágrimas a su retoño

-¿e-enserio Mama?...

-Enserio Ise...

Issei vio la seguridad en los ojos de su madre, por lo que supo que no mentía, pero aun así estaba triste por la partida de su amiga.

-pe-pero aun así estaré solo - musitó el niño con amargura - ya no tendré con quien jugar y ...

-Te equivocas - refuto su madre interrumpiéndolo - no estarás solo, tienes al abuelo, a papa, pero principalmente me tienes a mi para jugar cuando tu quieras

-¡¿de verdad?! - pregunto Issei con ilusión - ¡¿no me mientes?!

-¡por supuesto! - respondió Erina con una gran sonrisa que alegro a su hijo - ¿que clase de madre sería si le mintiera a mi amado y único hijo?.

-Una Mama muy fea - respondió el niño con una sonrisa para que en ese momento Erina comenzará a frotar su nariz contra la suya de una forma muy amorosa, haciendo que riera alegremente.

-Exactamente Ise, por eso para evitar ser una Mama fea y seguir siendo hermosa ante tus ojos, jamas te mentiré y todo porque te amo mucho - comento la rubia mientras llena de besos el rostro de su hijo - y para veas que no te miento, hoy dormiré contigo en tu habitación y nos quedaremos despiertos hasta tarde viendo una maratón de la serie que tu quieras, además comeremos muchas golosinas, pero antes te preparare tu platillo favorito para cenar..

-¿te refieres ah...?

-así es Ise...

-¡siiiiiii! - exclamó Issei con alegría

En ese momento ambos se retiraron para comenzar su actividad de madre e hijo, mientras eran observados por Joichirou y Soma.

-¿no te recuerda algo Soma? - pregunto Joichirou repentinamente para que en ese momento el nombrado sonriera con suavidad

-si... - respondió el pelirrojo - me recuerda los días en que pasaba con Mama cuando era niño.

-tu y ella eran la definición perfecta de Amor de madre e hijo - comento Joichirou -

-ahora esos 2 lo son... - decía Soma mientras observa a su esposa e hijo - a Mama le hubiera gustado ver esto...

-ni que lo digas - comento Joichirou - se hubiera puesto nostálgica al ver el como se comportan Erina e Issei...aunque bueno, me gustaría que estos 2 sigan asi por mucho tiempo...

-espero lo mismo - dijo Soma - pero si hay alguna dificultad entre ellos, espero que los superen y se vuelvan mas unidos

De regreso a la Actualidad / A las afueras de Totsuki

Issei se encontraba parado exactamente en la entrada de la Academia culinaria, se preguntaran porque, bueno esto era debido a que estaba esperando a Seekvaira para ir a conseguir unos mangas de la franquicia Gundam que recién salieron, extrañamente la rubia estaba tardando en llegar.

-¿por qué Seek chan estará tardando tanto? - se preguntó Issei a si mismo mientras observa su celular - ni si quiera un mensaje, esto es extraño, Seek chan nunca se tarda tanto...

*el que una señorita haga esperar a un joven tan amable como tú, es de muy mala educación* - comento una voz muy cerca de Issei

Este inmediatamente vio a un hombre algo mayor que tiene el cabello liso negro con una raya de cabello blanco barrida en la espalda. Él es de piel pálida con ojos negros y una cara notablemente sombría y su atuendo es predominantemente negro, y consiste en una gabardina, chaleco, camiseta, guantes de cuero, pantalones y zapatos. además de que su corbata es de color plateado

-supongo que si, pero debe tener una razón para ello, pero porque le estoy explicando esto a usted señor ni siquiera lo conozco.

-tienes razón, déjame presentarme correctamente mi nombre es Azami...Azami Nakamura - dijo el nombrado con una sonrisa

-¿Azanami...Nakamura? - pregunto el castaño rojizo

Issei por alguna razón se le hacia conocido ese nombre, pero no recordaba de donde lo conocía o donde lo había escuchado.

-tal parece que mi hija no te ha contado nada sobre mi - dijo el hombre repentinamente - es una lastima.

-¿su...hija?...

En ese momento una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro de aquel hombre que veia de forma sospechosa al chico.

-mi hija...o sea tu Mad...

*¡Ise kun!* - exclamo una voz repentinamente interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir aquel hombre.

Issei inmediatamente reconoció la voz que lo estaba llamando, así que inmediatamente volteo a la dirección de donde provenía la voz y vio a...

-Seek chan - nombro el chico al ver como su amiga de la infancia se acercaba corriendo, pero se quedo mudo al verla, así que Parpadeó varias veces para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

Y allí estaba, Seekvaira Agares con unos shorts en color negro hasta medio muslo, con un jersey cuello de tortuga en color rojo vino y un abrigo negro estilo militar. Su cabello estaba suelto y llevaba uno de esos gorros de lana caídos en color gris sobre los mismos y por último, llevaba unos sneakers altos en color negro con un diseño de cerezos.

Finalmente después de unos momentos de espera, por fin llego la rubia al lugar donde Issei la estaba esperando y que aun seguía con la boca abierta.

-p-perdón Ise kun - se disculpo la rubia que se veía agitada por el correr - no quise hacerte esperar tanto tiempo.

-n-no te preocupes Seek chan - decía el nombrado con un sonrojo notorio. - no espere tanto tiempo como tu crees, acabo de llegar...

Seekvaira inmediatamente noto el sonrojo y el nerviosismo del chico, al parecer lo había impresionado mas de lo que se imaginaba, aunque no era necesario ver su rostro para confirmar esto, su forma de hablar lo delataba por completo.

(¡esto es perfecto, hice sonrojar a Ise kun!) dijo la rubia mentalmente (después de todo no fue un desperdicio hacerle caso a Mama...vestirme y maquillarme adecuadamente para esta ocasión hizo que Ise kun quedara mas que impresionado...¡ahora es momento de convertir esta simple salida para comprar Mangas, en una cita donde tu y yo nos volveremos oficialmente novios!) mientras se puede ver una gran determinación en su mirada. (así que ya no les quedara opción a todas las zorras que te rodean y tendrán que alejarse, por eso tengo un plan que ayudara a tener éxito, en el cual consiste ...)

Mientras Seekvaira planeaba y se imaginaba todo lo que iba a hacer con nuestro idiota protagonista , este la veía con confusión, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que se le olvido que estaba hablando con el hombre que de repente apareció.

-l-lo siento señor, me distraje por un momento con Seek chan y se olvido que estaba hablando con ust...¿eh?

Pero vio como el hombre había desaparecido de repente, dejándolo a solas con la rubia que por fin había terminado de imaginar cosas.

-¡Es hora de irnos Ise kun! - ordeno la rubia mientras movía su larga cabellera hacia atrás - ¿sucede algo Ise kun? - pero se dio cuenta que este miraba en dirección opuesta a ella, buscando algo o a alguien.

-N-Nada - respondió el nombrado que paso a mirarla - es hora de irnos.

-¡Si! -

Seekvaira en ese momento lo tomo por el brazo y procedieron a caminar, pero de repente la rubia se detuvo sin motivo alguno, Issei se desconcertó un poco por esto, así que decidió hablar para saber que le pasaba.

-Seek chan ¿sucede algo?...

-no, no sucede nada - respondió la rubia - solo que he decidido ir un poco mas cómoda en nuestra salida para comprar Mangas..

-¿mas cómoda? ¿a que refieres?

-¡pues a esto! - exclamo la rubia para que en ese momento llegara...

-¿Una Limusina? - pregunto el chico bastante confundido - ah Seek chan...

-¿si?

-...-

Issei no sabia como reaccionar a la repentina llegada de la limusina, ni el como decirle a su amiga de la infancia que no estaba cómodo con esto, realmente no se acostumbraba a los lujos.

-Seek chan...em...¿como te digo que?...¿no crees que viajar en limusina es algo excesivo para una simple salida para comprar un par de Mangas? - pregunto el chico con nervios...

-¿excesivo?...¡claro que no! - respondió la rubia con arrogancia - ¡yo solo hago esto para ir mas cómoda y también para que evitemos esperar el autobús que nos dejara en nuestro destino!

-o-ok

(la verdad es que traje la limusina a este lugar, para evitar ir a la parada de autobús que no esta lejos de aquí donde de seguro nos estarán esperando alguna de esas entrometidas que intentaran interferir en nuestra cita)

-¡Ahora Ise kun entra!

En ese momento la chofer le abrió la puerta de la limusina y la rubia comenzó a empujar al chico para que entrara al vehículo.

-¡e-espera Seek chan! - exclamo el chico mientras ponía sus brazos en la orillas de la entrada - ¡¿porque tienes tanta prisa en que suba al auto ?!

-¡¿y tu porque no quieres entrar?! - pregunto la rubia mientras seguía empujando - ¡oh vamos Ise kun no te resistas! - y al final tomara impulso para intentar meter a la fuerza al castaño rojizo.

Pero este vio lo que quiso hacer la rubia por lo que se quito del camino, Seekvaira intento detenerse en ese momento para evitar entrar de golpe, aunque ya era muy tarde ya estaba muy cerca, pero cuando estaba apunto de entrar de esa manera tan abrupta...

PLAF

Issei la detuvo al sujetarla por la cadera y la volteo hacia el pegándola a su pecho.

-¡¿I-Ise kun?! - pregunto la rubia con un fuerte rubor mientras ve como es abrazada por Issei.

-¿estas bien Seek chan? - pregunto Issei con preocupación sorprendiendo a la rubia que paso a verlo

-¡s-si muy bien! - respondió la rubia mientras entrelaza sus brazos en el cuello del chico - ¡mas de lo que te imaginas!

Lentamente la aludida comenzó acercar su rostro con el de Issei, pero cuando estaban a punto de conectar sus labios

*MOOOUU...tal parece que Seekvaira san se nos adelanto otra vez* - comento una voz muy cerca de ambos chicos

*en cuanto termines con Seekvaira, espero ser la siguiente que intente besar a Darling, pero quiero que mi beso sea mas atrevido* - exclamo otra voz con un tono juguetón

*y sigues insistiendo en consentir a otras chicas, cuando las otras chicas del dormitorio te dimos una de las 2 cosas mas importantes que te puede dar una mujer*

*¡Danma-sama eso es ser infiel, tendrás que recompensarme por esto!*

*Eres mas atrevido de lo que pensé Yukihira kun, esto me hace pensar que muy pronto caeré en tus brazos*

*¡Cariño no la beses a ella, para eso me tienes a mi, para besarme y hacer lo que quieras con mi cuerpo, sin importar lo vulgar y pervertido sea lo que quieras hacer!*

*A mi esposito le encanta tener a muchas chicas lindas entre sus brazos, ahora es mi turno*

Issei lentamente volteo con miedo hacia atrás y ahí vio a cierto grupo de chicas que a pesar de que tenían una sonrisa en su rostro, un aura negra las rodeaba.

-H-Ho-Hola chicas - saludo el castaño rojizo con nervios mientras ve con cierto miedo al grupo de chicas que lo miraban de forma amenazadora, aun manteniendo esa sonrisa

Estas chicas que Issei conocía muy bien, eran Kyuoka, Rias, Gabriel, Serafall, Penemue, Yasaka y Rossweisse, todas venían vestidas de civil

Kyuoka vestía un hermoso vestido azul que transparentaba su erótica figura cuando lo iluminaba los rayos del sol, que combinaba perfectamente con sus lentes oscuros.

Rias usaba unos jeans de mezclilla que resaltaba sus piernas y trasero que atraía las miradas, que combina perfectamente con una blusa negra que tiene un escote atrevido.

Por otro lado Gabriel Usaba un vestido blanco veraniego que realza su gran belleza, este a pesar de que no se pegaba mucho a su cuerpo de la rubia, de alguna forma la hacia ver sexy.

Serafall usaba un Jumper/short de mezclilla que mostraba su trasero perfecto, ademas de sus hermosas y largas piernas, este combino a la perfección con la playera gris que usaba por debajo.

Penemue parecía mas rebelde, debido a que usaba un pantalón de cuero y una chaqueta de cuero que combinaban perfectamente con su blusa roja, esto la hacia ver extremadamente erótica.

Yasaka extrañamente era igual de, usaba una mini falda blanca que se pegaba a su cintura, que combino perfectamente con sus mallas y blusa de color negro de manga larga y abertura en el hombro que tenia un escote bastante revelador.

Por ultimo estaba Roosweisse que usaba una Blusa blanca, la cual mostraba que la albina no usaba algún brasier que mantuviera en su lugar sus enormes pechos que no dejaban de agitarse cuando caminaba, esta combinaba perfectamente con la mini falda entallada color negro que a pesar de que era muy corta y dejaba expuesta sus larga y bien torneadas piernas, no mostraba lo que estaba mas allá.

Issei realmente se quedo boquiabierto, realmente no se espero que varias de sus amigas y senpais llegaran vestidas de aquella forma que las hacia ver "hermosas", pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pesando agito su cabeza para salir de su estupefacción.

-¿q-que hacen aquí? - pregunto el castaño rojizo con un sonrojo leve - pensé que estarían ocupadas con todo el trabajo de consejeras y con sus S.I como siempre.

-normalmente seria así Darling - respondió Gabriel para separarlo de Seekvaira y abrazar su cuello mientras lo mira con mucho amor - pero todas decidimos adelantar todo el trabajo que teníamos pendiente, para que hoy nos tomáramos un descanso.

En ese momento todas las demás se pararon al lado de Seekvaira que observaba el como platicaban su senpai y su amigo de la infancia.

-mientras nosotras estemos aquí, tu intento de conquistar a Danma sama y volverlo tu novio no servirá de nada - musito Rossweisse al oído de la rubia que inmediatamente se tenso

-recuerda que hicimos un pacto hace tiempo atrás Seekvaira - dijo Serafall - ¿recuerdas cual es? - mientras mira de forma amenazante a la rubia

-"n-ninguna de nosotras tendrá una cita con Ise kun a menos que las demás están presentes" - respondió la rubia mientras evita mirar directamente a las otras consejeras

-me da gusto saber que lo recuerdas - Dijo Kyouka - ahora Seekvaira, si no te importa es momento de que nos vayamos a "nuestra cita" con Ise kun...

En ese momento la pelipurpura entro a la limusina junto a Serafall, Rossweisse, Rias, Yasaka, Penemue y Gabriel que venia jalando al castaño rojizo que obligado a sentarse en medio del grupo de féminas que lo miraban de forma amorosa.

Seekvaira por otro lado ya estaba furiosa, pero ya no le quedaba de otra que resignarse y aceptar que su viaje con Issei para comprar mangas se había arruinado, así que en ese momento entro a la limusina y se sentó al lado de Rias que tenia una sonrisa algo arrogante que expresaba su felicidad de haber arruinado sus planes.

-Chofer llévanos a Akihabara en el barrio de Chiyoda - ordeno Seekvaira con cansancio -

-¡Si Ojou sama!

Akihabara - un par de horas después

Después de haber llegado a su destino y comprado los mangas que estaban buscando, (aunque solo Issei), ahora el castaño rojizo y compañía bagaban por los alrededores en busca de algo con que entretenerse.

Aunque desgraciadamente el grupo no pasaba desapercibidos, debido a que todas las chicas que acompañaban al chico, llamaban la atención por su belleza y eróticas figuras que atrajo miradas de hombres y mujeres de diferentes edades.

El único que no llamaba mucho la atención era Issei que gracias a su forma de vestir (el uniforme del restaurante Yukihira), no atrajo miradas incomodas, aunque muchos se preguntaban porque aquel chico era acompañado por semejante grupo de bellezas que extrañamente no despegaba la mirada de el.

Eso era así, hasta que...

-¿c-chicas que tal si hacemos una parada para descansar un poco? - sugirió el chico con algo de nervios..

-¡esa es una excelente idea Cariño! - exclamo Rias con emoción - ¡¿que te parece si vamos ahí?! - mientras señala un edificio en particular que dejo congeladas a las otras en cuanto lo vieron...

-¿Love Hotel? - pregunto el chico con confusión - ¿hay cosas deliciosas ahí? - dejando los rostros desencajados de sus acompañantes

Ninguna de las acompañantes de Issei podía creer el nivel de inocencia o idiotez de este, lo que no sabían es que Issei siempre había sido sobre protegido por su madre en ese sentido, ella nunca permitió que el leyera alguna revista para adultos o cosas relacionadas por el estilo, donde se podía ver mujeres mostrando sus encantos cosa que podría considerarse normal a su edad..

Lo mas cercano que pudo llegar a ver Issei hasta a la actualidad, ha sido a Kuroka e Irina en ropa interior que en ese momento era bastante atrevida y la cual no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, por fortuna ellas no despertaron ningún sentimiento raro en el que es y seguirá siendo muy idiota en varias cosas.

-digamos que eso depende de con quien entres - respondió la pelirroja seductoramente - ¡por eso debes de entrar conmigo si quieres experimentar lo mas delicioso de este mundo que es el placer adult...!

PAAM

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que Seekvaira la golpeo en la cabeza...

-¡Iteee! - se quejo la pelirroja - ¡¿porque rayos hiciste eso Seekvaira?! - mientras mira con enojo a la mencionada

-¡porque solo te estas dejando en ridículo y gracias a ti todo el mundo nos ve raro! - dijo la rubia de la misma manera - ¡tu pervertida de closet!

-Ademas Danma sama hace mucho que dejo de escucharte y se fue a comer algo al restaurante de comida rápida que esta al lado del Love Hotel - señalo Rossweisse para que en ese momento Rias visualizara el restaurante donde efectivamente Issei ya se encontraba ordenando unas hamburguesas a las empleadas que lo miraban sonrojadas...

-parece que si ha Ise kun no le llama la atención algo, simplemente se aleja y hace otra cosa - comento Kyuoka con una sonrisa nerviosa - no podría esperar menos del hijo de Erina sama y Som...- pero se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

Esto fue notado por las otras que inmediatamente la vieron de forma sospechosa, pero su pensamiento paso de lado cuando vieron...

*¡Kyaaaa, es el!*

*¡no puedo creer que estoy enfrente del chico que derroto a esa pandilla de delincuentes en el parque acuático !*

*¡es mas guapo y sexy en persona!*

*¿me pregunto si tendrá novia?, espero que no porque quiero salir con el*

Que un grupo de chicas comenzó a chillar de emoción al ver a Issei que extrañamente estaba entretenido disfrutando de su hamburguesa ignorando completamente lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

Cuando el grupo de chicas estaba apunto de acercarse a Issei, fueron interceptadas por las consejeras que las sujetaron por los hombros...

Esto molesto al grupo de chicas que estaban apunto de reclamar el por que las detuvieron, pero se detuvieron al ver la mirada asesina de las consejeras.

-solo un par de cosas - dijo Penemue en representación de las otras consejeras - ese chico viene acompañado de nosotras y si se atreven ha acercarse a el para coquetear al menos un poco, les aseguro que no saldrán ilesas... - asustando al grupo de chicas

-asi que por favor dense la media vuelta y váyanse en paz - dijo Rias con una sonrisa - no queremos que este establecimiento sea manchado con sangre y por ello se vea obligado a cerrar...

Con la ultima amenaza de Rias, el grupo de chicas decidió retirarse lo mas rápido posible para no enfrentar la furia de las 8 consejeras que en cuanto vieron como se fue la amenaza se sentaron al lado del castaño rojizo que ya había terminado de comer su hamburguesa y ahora disfrutaba de un helado.

-oh chicas, lamento si me adelante a comer pero es que se me antojo la comida de este lugar y no pude resistirme - dijo el castaño algo nervioso -

-no te preocupes Darling, es inevitable que pasara - decía Gabriel amorosamente fingiendo como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero en ese momento la rubia fijo su mirada en los labios del chico que tenían - oh vaya, te ensuciaste un poco ahí...permite que te ayude a limpiar eso! -

Gabriel en ese momento sujeto el rostro de Issei que no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero simplemente se dejo llevar por la rubia que estaba a nada de conectar sus labios con los suyos, eso era hasta que...

CLINK

Una daga cruzo a toda velocidad entre los rostros de ambos chicos clavándose en la mesa y evitando que ambos se besaran.

-Ups...se me resbalo mi Daga de colección que normalmente cargo conmigo... Te-he - se disculpo Yasaka de forma torpe mientras saca la lengua.

-¡¿Daga de le colección?! - Pregunto Issei bastante asustado - ¡¿porque cargas eso?!..¡es muy peligroso!

-¡Oye Yasaka, quedamos que no portaríamos armas mientras estemos con Darling! - reclamo Gabriel bastante enojada al punto de que sacaba humo de la cabeza -

(¡¿como que no portarían armas?!) penso el castaño rojizo con miedo

-ups...se me olvido dejar esta arma en casa - decía Yasaka juguetonamente

-Haaaa ... - suspiro Rossweisse pesadamente - bueno ya no importa, comamos algo rápido y sigamos con nuestra cita con Danma sama...

-Ross chan tiene razón, comamos algo para recuperar energía y sigamos con nuestra cita... - apoyo Serafall para recibir un asentimiento de las demás...

Momento después - Sala de Karaoke

Al terminar su almuerzo rápido para recuperar energías, las consejeras e Issei inmediatamente siguieron con su "cita", donde cada tuvo una oportunidad de ir caminado al lado de Issei mientras e sujetaba del bien formado brazo de este, bueno eso fue hasta que se encontraron con una gran salda de Karaoke que contaba con varias cabinas bastante grandes donde mostrarían sus dotes de cantantes y podrían estar a solas con el chico sin ser interrumpidas.

En este momento el castaño rojizo estaba cantando junto a Seekvaira que fue la ultima al en pasar a cantar junto a el, todas ya habian tomado su turno y dedicado canciones romanticas al chico pero ninguna como la que estaban cantado juntos la rubia.

Spice - Ending/Shokugeki

Issho ni ireba

[Si estamos juntos]

Iranai nanimo

uso no egao mo

tsuyogari nara mou,

iranai kara

[No necesito nada más]

[ni las sonrisas falsas,]

[y ya no necesito más]

[pretender ser fuerte]

Chiisaku tatamou

yowasa mo guchi mo

tana no oku ni demo, oite

[Doblemos cuidadosamente]

[la debilidad y las quejas]

[dejándolas, en lo profundo de un cajón]

Nee, iranai nanimo

sono kaoritsuke mo

muri na irozuke mo,

iranai kara

[Oye, no necesito nada más]

[ni ese aroma]

[ni ese color imposible,]

[no los necesito]

Sozai no mama ja mou

tarinai to shitemo

kazarazu itsumo

[Aunque solo los ingredientes]

[no sean suficientes]

[sin decorarlos, si siempre]

Waraetara

[Sonrío]

Donna hitogomi demo

hitori datta kedo

ima wa hitori da to shitemo,

kodoku nanka ja nai

[Incluso en cualquier multitud]

[estaba sola pero]

[ahora aunque me encuentre sola]

[no siento la soledad]

Egao ga areba,

[Si sonrío,]

Iranai nanimo

gouka na shina mo

hade na kazari mo, iranai kara

[No necesito nada más]

[ni productos extravagantes,]

[ni decoraciones ostentosas, no las necesito]

Shokutaku kakomou

kinou no misu mo

fuan na asu mo

soete

[Reunámonos en la mesa]

[acompañados de]

[los errores del ayer]

[y las inseguridades del mañana]

Nee, iranai nanimo

kotta ajitsuke mo

shareta moritsuke mo,

iranai kara

[Oye, no necesito nada más]

[ni sabores exquisitos,]

[ni un platillo elegante,]

[no los necesito]

Namida no aji wa mou

shoppai to shitemo

saigo ni itsumo

[Aunque el sabor de las lagrimas]

[ya sea salado]

[si al final siempre]

Waraetara,

waraetara,

taisetsu na hito to

waraetara,

nani yori mo,

[Sonrío,]

[si sonrío,]

[junto a mi persona importante[

[si sonrío]

[eso más que nada]

Sore ga supaisu

[Es nuestra especia]

Por fin la canción había terminado, en ese momento Seekvaira e issei se fueron a sentar para relajarse un poco.

-¡al fin termine cantar! - exclamo el castaño rojizo mientras se estiraba para relajarse

Pero a pesar de que se le podía ver relajado y alegre de haber cantado junto a todas las chicas presentes, por dentro aun se pregunta sobre quien era aquel hombre que lo saludo horas antes en la entrada de Totsuki.

(¿a que se refería ese señor con que su hija no me ha contado sobre el?) se cuestiono mentalmente Issei (aunque creo que también recuerdo haber escuchado su nombre antes...Azami Nakamura)

Aunque sin quererlo, mostró un rostro serio que preocupo un poco a sus acompañantes

-¿pasa algo Darling? - pregunto Gabriel con cierta preocupación - si tienes algo que te preocupe, puedes decírmelo...yo te reconfortare de la mejor manera - y se abriera un poco el escote de su vestido...

Pero el acto atrevido de la rubia no inmuto al chico que ni si quiera la había volteado a ver.

-no te preocupes, Gaby-senpai no es nada - respondió el castaño rojizo - solo estaba pensando en unas cosas que me sucedieron antes de venir acá con ustedes.

-¿fue algo malo Ise kun? - pregunto Kyouka mientras agarra la mano del nombrado que simplemente lo sonrió

-Para nada Isshiki senpai...

Issei en ese momento se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras es observado por sus acompañantes

-es hora de regresar chicas - pidió con una sonrisa que sonrojo a todas

-¡Si! - exclamaron todas para seguir a Issei...

(Azami Nakamura...¿donde he escuchado su nombre?)

Estrella polar - Noche

Después de haber terminado su cita con las consejeras y de pasar a dejarlas a sus respectivos hogares a cada una, Issei regreso al dormitorio acompañado de Kyouka que no tardo en sujetarlo por el brazo en cuanto el resto de las consejeras se retiraron.

Aunque esta acción de la senpai del dormitorio tenia otro objetivo que simplemente era algo mas que parecer novios ante los ojos de la Academia, ella queria hacerles ver a sus compañeras de Dormitorio que habia hecho un gran avance con Issei, pero lo que no sabia es que sus planes se verían frustrados en cuanto cruzaran la entrada...

-¡Ya volvimos, espero que no los hayamos preocupado! - exclamo Kyouka a todo pulmon en cuanto cruzo la puerta mientras seguía agarrada del brazo de Issei - ¡es que Ise kun estuvimos muy entrete...¿eh?

Pero no pudo terminar debido a que no había nadie en la entrada para recibirla a ella e Issei...

-¿a donde se fueron todo el mundo? - se pregunto Kyouka - normalmente las chicas ya habrían venido a toda velocidad para intentar separarme de ti Ise kun..

-tienes razón Isshiki senpai, es muy raro que no este nad...

*¡Souji kun!* grito una voz femenina repentinamente interrumpiendo a Issei que inmediatamente visualizo a una hermosa y llamativa mujer, su piel y pelo son muy blancos haciéndola destacar de entre los demás, posee unos exóticos ojos rojos cuyas pestañas sobresalen, lleva el pelo corto con un peinado asimétrico inclinado hacia la izquierda con un pequeño flequillo sobre su frente dejando además un mechón largo que llega hasta su barbilla. Es de estatura media y posee un cuerpo desarrollado, bien definido y esbelto que le da una perfecta figura de reloj de arena, un gran busto con una cintura curvilínea y unas prominentes caderas

Ella tiene puesta una camisa de color rosa cuello V, un collar, Una minifalda púrpura, un par de medias negras, y un par de zapatillas azul del oso de peluche con cabeza.

Este venia corriendo hacia a el a toda velocidad, hasta que...

BOING.

Esta se abalanzo sobre el, abrazándolo y poniendo el rostro del chico en su escote, aunque este no tardo en reconocerla.

-¡¿Alice Oba san?! - pregunto el chico con mucha sorpresa - ¡¿que haces aqui?!

-¡Souji kun ¿como has estado?! - pregunto la albina con alegría - ¡hace tiempo que no nos vemos!

-n-no ha sido mucho tiempo Alice Oba san, nos vimos la ultima vez que vino con los otros adultos un dia antes del Regiment!

-¡MOOOO, que frio eres Souji kun! - Se quejo la albina mientras infla las mejillas - ¡eres igual de malo que la bruja de Erina y el tonto de Kyou! - y se separa de el

-no es para tanto Alice Oba san - respondió el castaño rojizo mientras se rasca la mejilla derecha - ademas no creo que deba expresarse de esa manera de mi madre y mi primo, digo después de todo ellos son su prima y kyou su hijo...

-hpmmm

Alice simplemente no hizo caso y siguió haciendo su berrinche dándole la espalda al chico que no sabia como tratar a su tía, mientras Kyouka se pregunta mentalmente que hacia en la residencia la madre de los mellizos Kurokiba, bueno eso era así hasta que.

*Vamos Alice cchi, no seas así con tu sobrino, el solo esta diciendo la verdad* - interrumpió una voz femenina

*Tiene razón, Alice san...estas siendo muy mala con Issei san al fingir que estas enojada* - dijo otra voz

En ese momento Issei y Kyouka vieron a 2 personas, que eran ni mas ni menos

-Yuuki - dijo la pelipurpura

-Tadokoro senpai - nombro Issei con sorpresa -

-Hola Issei san - saludo con alegría la peli azul que inmediatamente se acerco al chico - pareces cansado, tal parece que tuviste un dia agitado

-s-si podria decir que si - respondió el chico algo nervioso - aunque me divertí mucho en el proceso, por que iba acompañado de personas que me agradan mucho.

-fufufufu, eso es bueno...

-¡eres muy malo Souji kun, prefieres hablar con Megumi que conmigo!

Mientras Issei, la Tía de este y la legendaria Chef platicaban, Kyouka se acerco en ese momento a Yuuki para preguntarle algo.

-oye Yuuki - musito la peli purpura en oído a la nombrada

-¿si?

-¿que hacen aquí las madres de mellizos y las gemelas?, ¿no se supone que se habían ido ayer en la noche?

-ah, pues Megumi decidió quedarse un tiempo porque quiere ver las semifinales de cerca y Alice cchi básicamente hará lo mismo, aunque a la vez les ayudara a prepararse a esos 2 para las semifinales.

-entiendo - dijo la pelipurpura - ahora dime...¿porque Alice san le dice Souji a Ise kun?

Yuuki miro por unos segundos con mucha seriedad, hasta que suspiro y...

-¡no lo se! - respondió la nombrada con una sonrisa, mientras saca la lengua y guiñe torpemente a Kyouka que se fue de espalda.

*ese es el otro nombre del imbécil de mi primo* - dijo una voz que Kyouka inmediatamente reconoció y le pertenecía a...

-Kyou kun - nombro la peli purpura pero el chico la ignoro y camino hacia donde estaba su madre que jalaba a Issei por las mejillas y...

AGARRAR

Y la separara de su primo al tomarla de su bata.

-ya deja en paz a ese imbécil - dijo Kyou con seriedad - no vez que te estas dejando en ridículo al comportarte como una adolescente , recuerda que ya estas muy vieja como para portarte de esa manera, no seras diferente a la abuela si sigues asi.

-¡Pero Kyou, tu primo estas siendo grosero conmigo y...!

-¡Cierra la boca...! - ordeno el nombrado para que en ese momento sujetara la muñeca de su progenitora y se la llevara... -¡ven vamos!

-¿a donde vamos Kyou kun? - pregunto albina confundida mientras ve como hijo la lleva con el.

-a ver una novela - respondió este de forma tajante sorprendiendo a su madre que inmediatamente se le formo una gran sonrisa de felicidad - esa es la única forma en la que puedes mantenerte quieta sin molestar a nadie y me quedare contigo para que te pueda vigilar, así no molestaras mas al imbécil de mi primo

-¡esta bien Kyou kun! - exclamo alegre la albina que se soltó del agarre y pazo a sujetar de forma cariñosa el brazo derecho de su hijo - ¡ya no molestare mas a Ise kun, solo me dedicare a darte cariño a ti!

-¡no digas tonterías, esto es muy molesto para mi!

En ese momento ambos se retiraron ante la mirada de todos que no entendían que había pasado.

-¿y que fue eso? - pregunto Kyouka confundida - normalmente Kyou kun odia estar con Alice san, pero ahora parece que la alejo de Ise kun para que nada mas estuviera con el...es como si ...

*estuviera celoso* - completo otra voz que inmediatamente Kyouka reconoció, por lo que volteo a ver hacia atras y viera a Nathy que se hizo acto de aparición - Nii san normalmente es muy distante con los demás y odia que Mama este cerca de el, por eso Mama usa a mi querido Ise kun como cebo, ella sabe que Nii san no soporta que le de mas atención a mi querido Ise kun, por eso Mama lo usa, para que Nii san quiera estar con ella.

(Vaya que Alice cchi le encanta manipular a su hijo para que no se separe de sus faldas) pensó Yuuki incrédula (aunque eso es muy bajo incluso para ti Alice cchi, usar a tu sobrino como cebo para atraer la atención de tu hijo)

-Se nota que Alice san es todo un caso - comento Kyuoka - bueno ahora volviendo al tema, no sabia que tenias otro nombre Ise kun...

Pero el nombrado simplemente no respondía, solo estaba ahi parado pensando

-¿Ise kun?... - decía la peli purpura -

-¿eh?...disculpa senpai no te escuche - dijo el chico que habia salido de sus pensamientos - si no les importa ire a mi habitación, tengo algo de tarea y quiero probar unas recetas...nos vemos...

Con dicho eso Issei se dio la media vuelta y se fue hacia su habitación, mientras es observado por las presentes que no entendían el actuar tan raro del chico.

Mansion Gremory/Nakiri - habitación de Rias

La Heredera del conglomerado Gremory se encontraba feliz después de haber regresado de su cita grupal con Yukihira issei y las otras consejeras.

Estaba tan feliz que la única forma en que podía expresar su felicidad, era rodando en el suelo mientras abrazaba el dakimura que tiene la foto de su amado Issei y pronunciaba su nombre con mucha alegría.

-¡Ise, Ise, Ise, Ise, Ise, Ise! - pronunciaba la pelirroja con alegría -¡que emoción, hoy fue nuestra primera cita!. - y sacudia fuertemente su cadera hacia el dakimura

Era la primera vez que se encontraba tan feliz, ni si quiera cuando fue nombrada consejera se había puesto de esa manera, realmente desde que conoció al hijo de Erina Nakiri había comenzado actuar una forma un tanto diferente por así decirlo.

Todo el mundo había notado este cambio en Rías Gremory, pero nadie se atrevía a hablar de ello, esto era porque Rías Gremory es una chica susceptible cuando se trata de hablar sobre su vida privada o amorosa.

Ni si quiera sus siervos lo hacian, pero mientras su señora estuviera feliz no habría motivo el porque hablar o cuestionar la forma de actuar de ella.

Aunque incluso ellos se preguntaban porque ella se había encaprichado o mejor dicho enamorado de Yukihira Issei.

Pero no eran los únicos que se hacían esa pregunta. Toda la academia Totsuki se preguntaba lo mismo...¿que es lo que hizo que la Heredera del prestigioso conglomerado Gremory se fijara en el?...

Bueno, uno pensaría que se enamoro después de que supo que era el único hijo de la legendaria [Lengua de Dios] Nakiri Erina, pero la verdad es que no es asi, ella realmente desarrollo un sentimiento por el desde el primer dia que lo conoció...un sentimiento que podría fácilmente confundirse con un capricho de ella...

Aunque había alguien de la familia Gremory que podía distinguir un capricho de un enamoramiento fácilmente, en este momento esa persona estaba viendo a la pelirroja revolcarse en el suelo...

-Ara...veo que estas muy feliz - comento la persona Jocosamente haciendo que la pelirroja se detuviera - si estas asi de alegre, me quiero imaginar que sucedio lo que tu esperabas Rias y gracias a eso pronto seré abuela...

Rias en ese momento se levanto y vio a la persona parada en la entrada de la habitación...

-¡¿Oka sama?!...- pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida - ¡¿que haces aquí?!, ¡pensé que tu y Otou sama salieron en un viaje de negocios, despues de ver los cuartos de final de la Eleccion de Otoño!..

-tu padre prefirió quedarse - respondio la castaña con una sonrisa - al parecer prefiere hacer todo desde casa, ya que quiere ver de cerca la semifinales y finales de la Elección...

-E-Entiendo...

-Pero eso no importa ahora Rias, dime como te fue con Ise kun...

El repentino interés de su madre, hizo que la pelirroja se cohibiera un poco por lo que no pudo responder...

-oh vamos Rias, dile a tu madre como te fue con Yukihira kun en tu cita...

-B-Bu-Bueno, veras Oka sama...me fue bien...pero...

-¿pero?...

-Pero como tal no fue una cita, si no mas bien...

Rias en ese momento le comenzó a relatar a Venelana lo que paso ese dia, que lo que tuvo con Issei no fue una cita si no mas bien una simple salida para comprar mangas donde solamente estarían Issei y Seekvaira, pero ella y las otras consejeras intervinieron, impidiendo que Seekvaira tuviera un buen momento romantico con Issei, aunque realmente se divirtió, no podría decir que lo que tuvo con el ese dia fue una cita de novios.

Venelana miro a su hija que en ese momento se acomplejo, al parecer al decirle todo lo que hizo, sintio que la decepciono, pero a lo contrario a lo que esperaba Rias, ella estaba orgullosa...

PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF

Venelana comenzo a aplaudir a su hija mientras tenia una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro, esto confundio a Rias y bastante

-¿Oka..sama?...

-Bien hecho Rias - dijo la castaña con una sonrisa - por fin estas convirtiéndote en una mujer...

-¿a-a que te refieres Oka sama?...

-¿pues a que mas hija? - respondio a castaña con una sonrisa - me siento orgullosa de ti...

El comentario confundió mas a Rias...

-¿te sientes orgullosa?...

-si - respondio la castaña - no estas permitiendo que alguien se lleve lo que es tuyo por derecho, ahora hablando de otra cosa me gustaría que me respondieras algo...

-¿que quieres que te responda Okasama?...

En ese momento Venelana sonrió de forma traviesa, cosa que confundió mas a su hija

-¿que es lo que te atrajo de Ise kun?...

La pregunta hizo que se pusiera tan roja como su cabello y mirara a otro lado avergonzada...

-Ara...no debes ser tímida Rias, habla no te juzgare - decia la castaña divertida - debe tener algo ese chico que llamo tu atencion, algo que ni siquiera Raiser kun ni otros chicos que se te propusieron en el pasado tienen...

-Me dijo que no... - musito la pelirroja con vergüenza

-¿eh?...

-¡M-Me dijo que no! - respondió la pelirroja con mas fuerza - ¡eso fue lo que hizo que pusiera toda mi atención sobre el!...

-¿entonces un simple "no" basto para conquistarte Rias?...

-No es tanto eso... - refuto la pelirroja sonrojada - veras Oka sama, cuando conocí a mi cariño en el examen de ingreso a Totsuki algo en mi interior me dijo que era diferente, pero no le preste atención a eso al principio ya que lo que me llamo mas la atención en ese momento fueron sus habilidades, después de que paso el examen, le propuse que trabajara para mi, pero el se negó y se fue, a partir de ahí no deje de pensar en el cada día hasta que llego la ceremonia de inicio de clases de Totsuki, cuando se presento oficialmente en Totsuki como estudiante, me dedique a observarlo día tras día, para buscar una debilidad la cual yo explotaría y así pudiera doblegarlo a mi voluntad para que finalmente trabajara para mi, pero en vez de eso lo que me encontré fue a un chico amable y cariñoso con sus amigos, que es valiente y no le importa los estatus sociales, solamente el corazón de las personas, cuando supe de quien supe era hijo y vi todo lo que ha hecho por la gente que lo rodea, ya no pude sacarlo de mi mente hasta el día de hoy...

-entonces, me estas diciendo que muchas cosas como su forma tan juguetona de ser, cocinar, actuar y otras cosas mas te conquistaron...¿no es asi Rias?...

La pelirroja no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza, confirmando lo que había dicho su madre...

-Ara...entonces te paso lo mismo que a mi Rias, cuando era adolescente y estudiaba en Totsuki...

Rias miro a su madre confundida, no sabia que decir para expresar su confusión, pero mas que eso se sentía extraña debido a que nunca había platicado de esa manera ni tanto tiempo con su madre.

Para resumir su relación con su madre era solo conversaciones que estaban dirigidas con el tema al conglomerado y el como se convertiría en la siguiente estrella culinaria a nivel mundial, una tan exitosa como la desaparecida Nakiri Erina, por eso le resultaba bastante raro el hablar sobre sus sentimientos con ella.

-¿pasa algo Rias?...

-N-Nada, solo que jamas me habias hablado sobre tu vida de estudiante en la Academia Totsuki...

-Oh hija, hay muchas que no te he contado - comento la castaña jocosamente - pero volviendo al punto, cuando tenia tu misma edad también estudiaba en esta misma Academia, era una chica que soñaba en volverse una Chef legendaria y la cual su comida seria la suprema, pero ese sueño paso de lado cuando conoci a un senpai cuando hice el examen de ingreso...

-¿un senpai?...

-si, ese senpai era tan varonil, amable, alegre, protector, valiente pero principalmente un excelente cocinero...eso fue lo que me cautivo por completo - relato la castaña de forma soñadora, cosa que sorprendió a Rias - por eso decidí ir a vivir con el al mismo dormitorio donde estaba residiendo, ese dormitorio era la estrella polar...

-¿la estrella polar? - pregunto Rias para que luego reaccionara - ¡ese es el dormitorio de mi cariño, ¿entonces tu fuiste un miembro de ese dormitorio Oka sama?!...

-asi es, ese lugar fue mi hogar durante al menos 2 años - respondió la castaña amargamente

-¿2 años?...¿porque solo ese tiempo?

-debido a que alguien me arrebato a mi senpai...

Una cara de enojo en ese momento se formo en el rostro del castaña, recordaba el dia que Erina y Soma se fueron de Totsuki

-una mujerzuela me arrebato a la unica persona que he considerado especial en mi vida - dijo Venelana mientras aprieta su falda - yo era feliz cuando senpai estaba cerca, no me importaba nada, solo estar al lado de senpai, pero esa mujerzuela se empeño en separarme de el y se lo llevo un poco antes de que se graduaran los de tercer año, asi que ya no pude hacer nada para evitarlo...

Rias noto en ese momento el odio en las palabras de su madre, ella jamas penso en su vida que su madre que la habia educado para ser alguien excepcional, fuera alguien capaz de guardar rencor...

Venelana en ese momento se calmo y volvio a su actitud habitual.

-por eso Rias, asegúrate de demostrar a todas tus rivales que eres superior a ellas y que tu eres la única que se quedara con Ise kun - dijo la castaña mientras pone su mano en el hombro de su hija - pero si tienes alguna duda, puedes acudir a mi, yo te dare mi apoyo y ayudare para que seas el amor incondicional de Issei yukihira kun...¿de acuerdo?...

Un brillo se pudo ver en los ojos e la pelirroja, que inmediatamente se le formo una gran sonrisa de alegría.

-¡Si Oka sama! - exclamo la pelirroja mientras abraza a su madre que comenzó a acariciar su cabeza

(fufufufu...si logro que tu seas la mujer de Ise kun, podre acercarme a mi amado Soma senpai para que por fin después de todo este tiempo sea mio y se lo pueda arrebatar de las manos a esa mal nacida de Nakiri senpai)...

Al dia siguiente - Mansión Gremory Nakiri/despacho de Rias...

En cuanto terminaron el horario de clases en la Academia, Issei fue llamado inmediatamente por cierto trio de consejeras que este conoce muy bien, estas eran Kyouka, Seekvaira y Rias...

-Ise kun, con respecto al sorteo de las semifinales...competirás en la primera ronda de la semifinal.. - decía Kyuoka que estaba recargada en el escritorio de Rias que miraba con mucho interés a Issei, mientras ponía su barbilla sobre sus manos de forma elegante - el tema sera Salmón..

-¿salmón?.. - pregunto el nombrado - ¿otra vez pescado?, recuerdo haberlo preparado en la prueba de ingreso a Totsuki..

-asi es, encárgate de los preparativos para el encuentro que sera dentro de 2 semanas... - dijo la pelipurpura

-sabes, me sorprende que escogieran un pescado así en una academia tan pretenciosa - comento el castaño Rojizo

-jum...¿que crees que dices?...no podrías ser mas ignorante - dijo Seekvaira que se unió a la conversación - el salmón forma parte de nuestra cultura culinaria, los gastronomos han adorado el salmón con ingredientes de estación por mucho tiempo, el salmón es el pescado de la gente rica, y de los estómagos caprichosos. Es caro, y solo se sirve entero en las mesas suntuosas, en pocas palabras es un tema mas que idóneo en un festival culinario, no se porque hablas del salmón como si fuera un ingrediente cualquiera, mas cuando desciendes de una chef que se especializa en " comida Gourmet" de primera...

Las otras consejeras quedaron sorprendidas por la repentina agresividad de Seekvaira, extrañamente estaba de tan mal humor como para incluso hablarle de mala manera a su amado amigo de la infancia, pero en cambio este...

-pfff...jajajaja...

En vez de enojarse por los insultos de la rubia comenzó a reírse.

-jajajaja...aun me sorprende ese aspecto tuyo Seek chan - comento Issei divertido desconcertando a la rubia - siempre he tenido la facilidad de trato con otras personas, pero tu caso siempre ha sido especial...

-¡¿que?! - pregunto la rubia con enojo.

\- siempre fuiste muy malhumorada desde que te conocí en el parque...aun recuerdo esa mirada asesina que me diste después de que tire tu manga aun charco cuando eramos niños...

-¡¿de que hablas?! - reclamo la rubia avergonzada - ¡no se a donde quieres llegar con esto, eres tan irritante!

-vaya, pero que inusual - comento Kyouka - Agares san nunca suele alzarle la voz a Ise kun...

BRRR BRRRR BRRRR

En ese momento el celular de Rias comenzó a vibrar debido a que le llego un mensaje, el cual leyó por lo que se levanto de su escritorio.

-oh, disculpen tengo que atender otro asunto - dijo la pelirroja mientras se dirige a la salida, pero se detuvo al lado de Issei - oh Cariño, esfuérzate para salir victorioso en la semifinal, si lo haces te prometo que te daré la mejor de las recompensas...chuuu - y le diera un beso en la mejilla para que al final se fuera alegre.

Issei simplemente se quedo un poco aturdido por la accion de la pelirroja, por lo que simplemente se puso su mano en la mejilla.

Por otro lado Seekvaira y kyuoka se sonrojaron por el atrevimiento de Rias, pero tambien estaban enojadas y llenas de celos.

-¿q-que fue eso? - pregunto Issei confundido pero luego se recompuso - v-volviendo al tema...¿quien sera mi contrincante?...

PAAF

Pero en respuesta, Seekvaira le lanzo un sobre a la cara...

-¿y esto? - pregunto a Issei...

-¡ahi viene el nombre de tu nombre contrincante! - respondió Kyuoka

-¡ahora vete, ya no soporto ver tu cara! - bufo Seekvaira

Issei no entendía la repentina agresividad de ambas chicas, asi que simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue.

\- ¿Qué rayos les pico a esas dos para que se enojaran conmigo? -

Estrella polar - 1 hora mas tarde

Todos los residentes del dormitorio se encontraban fuera del lugar, debido a que tenían actividades en sus sociedades de investigación, el único presente era Issei que desde que llego lo único que había estado haciendo, era estar en la cocina sentado mientras piensa en el platillo que iba a preparar...

-Salmón, Salmón, Salmón, Salmón,Salmón...- repetia el castaño rojizo mientras miraba sus cuchillos.

Bueno eso era asi hasta que...

DING DONG

Alguien toco el timbre de la residencia...

-¿mmmm?...

Esto llamo un poco la atención de Issei, asi que decidió ir a ver de quien se trataba, no era normal que alguien visitara la estrella. En cuanto abrio la puerta, Inmediatamente vio a un par de personas paradas...

La primera era una linda chica extranjera con un cuerpo delgado, cabello rubio hasta los hombros y ojos azules, vestida con el uniforme femenino de Totsuki.

La segunda era igual también era una hermosa joven con ojos azul oscuro, que tiene el pelo largo y rubio atado en twintails con rizos grandes, parecidos a un taladro y cintas azules que los mantienen en su lugar. La parte frontal de su cabello tiene varios mechones colgados sobre su frente, con una franja en forma de V que cuelga sobre el puente de su nariz. también vestía el uniforme femenino de Totsuki

Extrañamente la primera tenia colgando de su cuello una cámara fotográfica y una grabadora en su mano derecha, la otra solo traía en mano un cuadernillo y una pluma.

Ambas se les podía ver muy ansiosas y con un gran brillo en los ojos.

-¡Yukihira senpai! - dijo la primera

-¡de verdad eres tu, eres geni...!

PAFF

-¡AY,AY, AY, AY,AY!

Mas la segunda no pudo terminar de hablar, debido a que fue echada a un bote basura cercano y su compañera fue sometida por Issei cuando este la derribo, dejándola boca abajo y le comenzó a torcer el brazo.

Momentos después

Después de quistarse de encima de la chica extranjera y sacar a su compañera del bote de la basura, ambas miraron con ojos llorosos al castaño rojizo que solo tenia sonrisa tonta en sus rostros.

-¡¿porque hiciste eso?! - preguntaron ambas

-lo siento, lo siento, pensé que eran unas de esas molestas chicas que vienen a buscarme para pedirme que les ayude a que se conviertan en aprendices de mi Mama... - respondió Issei con simpleza -

La respuesta dejo un poco perplejas a ambas chicas que no tardaron en recomponerse y miraron alegremente al chico.

-¿y bien quienes son?...

-soy Le fay pendragon - se presento la rubia extranjera - y mi compañera es Ravel, ambas estamos en tercero y pertenecemos al club de periodismo. - presenta a su compañera con la mano derecha

-eeeh...asi que del Club de periodismo...¿eh?...

Issei inmediatamente noto que la identificada como Ravel tenia en manos un periódico, en este tenia como portada a el y en un recuadro pequeño los demás contendientes de la semifinal, ademas de que se hablaba de que había muchas posibilidades de que el ganara la [Eleccion de otoño]

-¡Toda la escuela habla de ti Yukihira senpai! - comento la identificada como Ravel - ¡por eso hemos venido aquí!

-¡ha pedirte un favor!... - apoyo Le Fay

-¿eh? ¿un favor?..

-¡¿podemos ser el único medio en cubrirte hasta tu batalla culinaria contra Nathaly Kurokiba?!... - pidió Le Fay

La repentina petición dejo perplejo a Issei por un momento, pero esto evito que el par de chicas siguieran con su cometido.

-¿eh? ¿como saben quien es mi oponente? - pregunto el castaño rojizo consternado - ni siquiera yo he abierto el sobre donde viene el nombre de mi contrincante.

-¡me dejaste impresionada cuando te vi en las preliminares y los cuartos de final! - comento le fay

-¡y a mi en la fiesta de degustacion de los Gremory! - comento Ravel

-¡¿estuviste ahí?! - pregunto Issei

-¡si, incluso bailaste conmigo! - respondió Ravel - ¿no lo recuerdas?

-n-no...

La respuesta hizo que ravel se volviera piedra al instante...

-Vo-Volviendo al tema, no hemos conseguido noticias importantes porque aun somos de secundaria - comento Le fay - pero si escribimos un buen articulo de ti...

-¡nos volveremos periodistas de verdad! - exclamo Ravel que se recupero -

Issei quedo atónito ante lo que dijeron ambas chicas, por lo que solo pudo pensar una cosa...

(deberían ser Chefs) pensó Issei en estado de Shock

-¡asi que por favor déjanos escribir sobre ti! - pidieron ambas mientras hacen una reverencia pero...

-no quiero - respondió Issei y...

PAAF

Les cerrara la puerta en la cara a ambas chicas.

-¡aaaaaahhh, senpai!... - grito Ravel

-¡por favor espere!...

Al dia siguiente

Issei se encontraba caminado tranquilamente por la los alrededores de la Academia junto a Yoshiko y kyuoka, hasta que...

*¡Yukihira senpai* - dijo una voz interrumpiéndolo, la cual Issei reconoció inmediatamente, la cual era la de le fay - ¡déjame escribir sobre ti!

Pero este simplemente se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Una hora después - afuera del baño de hombres

Issei iba saliendo del baño con tranquilidad, pero se topo con Ravel que estaba haciendo una reverencia y le ofrecia una toalla.

-¡te lo pido por favor senpai, déjenos escribir sobre usted!

Pero simplemente Issei se le quedo viendo por momentos, y después se fue corriendo

Y mas tarde ese dia

La ultima clase ya había terminado y ya era hora del almuerzo, Issei iba a salir para comer algo junto a su inseparable amiga Asia, pero se topo con cierto par de chicas que estaban haciendo un reverencia y le ofrecían un Bento

-¡por favor te lo imploramos! - exclamaron ambas chicas ya desesperadas - ¡déjanos escribir sobre ti!

Mientras un grupo de chicas comenzó a murmurar cosas

*ya vieron*

*no solamente quiere en su harem a las senpais mas bellas y sus compañeras de dormitorio, si no también quiere a las 2 kohais mas populares de la división de Secundaria de Totsuki*

*pero que mujeriego*

*¡solo porque es nieto de Asura y el hijo de Erina sama, cree que puede tener todo lo que sea, incluso a las chicas mas hermosas de Totsuki!*

Ante esto, Issei suspiro derrotado...

Cocina 5 - minutos mas tarde

-¡Muchas gracias senpai! - dijo Le fay...

-¡ahora podremos escribir sobre ti! - comento Ravel entusiasmada

-bueno, no tenia otra opción - dijo Issei mientras se masajea la nuca - todos tenían practicas durante la tarde, así que me ayuda mucho que puedan probar lo que cocine...

-¡si, si! - decía Ravel entusiasmada

-ya veo, con que experimentaras con el platillo de salmón - dijo Le fay - El salmón se prepara entero o cortado en trozos, supremas o rodajas. La parte central es la más noble. Entero o cortado, el salmón fresco se suele cocer en caldo corto y se sirve con una salsa caliente. También se puede brasear entero, relleno o no, asar en el horno o cocer en espetón (entero o en trozos). Las rodajas se cuecen en caldo corto, se asan a la parrilla, se saltean en mantequilla o se brasean, así como los filetes, las escalopas o las côtelettes (rodajas limpias o carne de pescado a la que se ha dado forma).

-El salmón recortado (crimpled salmon) es una preparación tradicional británica. Con el pescado todavía vivo se le practican pro fundas incisiones en varios lugares de los costados. Luego se cuelga y se deja desangrar, antes de sumergirlo en agua fría. A continuación se hierve. Se presenta escurrido sobre una servilleta, acompañado de perejil fresco y una salsa holandesa (aunque muchos británicos prefieren regarlo con su cocción), con una ensalada de pepino. - explico Issei

(¡senpai es increíble!) pensaron ambas chicas...

-¡pero debes tener mucha confianza si sabes que vas a preparar un pescado que es muy apreciado como integrante de tapas, pinchos y pequeñas delicias, la cual combina muy bien con lácteos, como diferentes tipos de quesos, nata o yogur. Aliñado por todo tipo de salsas: salsa ali-oli, mayonesa, salsa de tomate, mostaza. Y acompañado de verduras y hortalizas: pimientos, patata, tomate fresco o al horno, setas, calabacín, espárragos… Junto a algunas frutas: aguacate, limón, granada, naranja. Y como acompañante de otros alimentos como pollo, hojaldres, arroz o pasta.! - comento Ravel ...

-mmmm... ya veremos que pasa con mi confianza cuando prueben mi comida - dijo Issei apretándose el delantal y la banda en su enfrente para que luego se pusiera a cocinar - hay que limpiar el pescado y sécalo bien, después ha que dejarlo preparado para cocinarlo justo antes de servirlo. A muchas personas lo que más le gusta del salmón es que quede tostado, por ello os recomendamos hacerlo a la plancha de la siguiente forma. En la parrilla no conviene poner mucho aceite, pues el pescado ya es bastante graso y sacará grasa al cocinarlo. Primero hay que ponerlo por la parte de la piel, cuando la parrilla o la sartén esté caliente, y dejar cocinar a fuego fuerte hasta que la piel esté crujiente, después hay que darle (habiéndolo salado al gusto), bajar el fuego a temperatura media-alta para continuar la cocción, haciendo que el calor llegue al centro del lomo pero sin cocinarlo en exceso para que quede jugoso y la superficie quedará tostada.

-¡ya huele exquisito! - dijeron ambas mientras se deleitan oliendo lo que cocinaba el castaño rojizo -

-se le puede dar aroma con Aceite de Oliva Virgen Extra Selección ya que posee un aroma intenso, fresco y herbáceo con recuerdos a hierbas recién cortadas, manzana verde, hierbabuena y hierbaluisa, con un fondo de ciruela verde, tomate y tomatera.

-¡pero que buen color tiene! - dijo le fay...

-el truco esta a la hora tostarlo, hay que hacerlo fuego lento para que quede perfecto y eso hace que mejore su textura - explico Issei haciendo que ambas chicas babeen un poco - lo puedes sal pimentar al gusto y esta listo - y les presentara sus platillos

-¡el tostado del salmón luce resplandeciente y hermoso! - dijo le fay mientras Ravel le toma varias fotografías al platillo - bien es hora de probarlo...

Después de unos momentos le fay tomo un tenedor y corto un trozo del salmón de su platillo.

-a pesar de lo crujiente de lo tostado, no tuve problemas para cortarlo - dijo le fay algo impresionada para que después con el tenedor llevara el trozo de salmón a su boca y - ¡mmmmmmmm!...

(¡el salmón esta tan tierno que se deshace en cuanto entra a tu boca!) pensó le fay maravillada (¡al morderla, libera sus jugos y se mezcla con la cremosa salsa que le añadió!)

-¡que rico! - exclamo Le fay - tenia una idea de un sabor mucho mas fuerte cuando se trata del salmón, pero el tuyo es mas dulce y suave...

Mientras ambos charlaban, Ravel disfrutaba de su platillo con gran felicidad sin dar alguna opinión sobre ello, al parecer estaba mas que feliz con lo que había cocinado Issei.

-¿lo notaste? - pregunto Issei para que después mostrara un frasco - se debe al miso blanco...

-¿el miso blanco? - pregunto Ravel repentinamente -

-veras, normalmente El sabor del salmón, en lo personal lo encuentro un tanto fuerte, algunos no les gusta esa cualidad - dijo Issei - si añades miso blanco al final de la cocción, reduces ese sabor y consigues un sabor mas alineado con los gustos japoneses.

-¡es increíble! - exclamaron ambas chicas emocionadas...

-pase noches sin dormir, con tal de aprender a como preparar esto - explico Issei - fue una de las primeras cosas que me enseño mi padre en la cocina..

-¡es genial! - dijo Le fay teniendo la boca llena del salmon - ¡¿no crees que es mas que suficiente para derrotar a Nathaly senpai?!...

-no, lo dudo - dijo Issei con una sonrisa - ya le serví esto el dia ayer en la noche a mi prima...

-¡¿eeeehhh?! - dijo Ravel consternada - ¡¿porque lo hiciste?...

-en parte que me gusta cocinarle a mi familia y amigos - explico Issei con tranquilidad - otro motivo es que no sabia que iba a preparar salmon en las semi finales, ademas creo que este tipo de platillo no funcionaria con ella, ya que su padre osea mi tio es un chef especializado en mariscos y pescados, pero yo me quedo atras y usare toda mi creatividad para ganar... - mientras choca su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda.

Mientras Issei sen encontraba con sus admiradoras y entrevistadoras personales, Yuuji y kyou se encontraban pensando en el y el duelo que tendria contra Nathaly que en este momento se encontraba practicando su platillo.

Comedor Yukihira - mientras tanto

Todos los estudiantes de las escuelas cercanas al distrito comercial, caminaban alegremente por el lugar, pensando en que podian comer o que lugar podrian entrar para entretenerse, esto lo hacían cierta chica de coletas, otra de cabello castaño y cabello azul que en este momento pasaban enfrente por el restaurante Yukihira...

-¿esta abierto? - pregunto Irina -

-al parecer Issei yukihira kun regreso de nueva cuenta... -comento Xenovia

-no creo, pero vamos a entrar - sugirió Aika - tengo hambre...

-yo tambien, vamos Irina... - dijo xenovia para entrar al restaurante

Sin pedir opinion, Aika acompaño a xenovia, en cambio Irina simplemente suspiro pesadamente por lo que no le quedo de otra que acompañar a sus amigas...

Cuando entro se dio una gran sorpresa cuando vio a ciertas par de personas que eran ni mas ni menos que...

-¡¿Erina san?! ¡¿Soma san?! - pregunto Irina sorprendida al ver a los padres de su interés amoroso cocinando - ¡¿que hacen aqui?!

-Oh hola Irina chan - saludo Erina amablemente - es una sorpresa verte...

-¡la sorpresa es mia! - dijo la nombrada

-no tienes que sorprenderte - dijo Soma -

-¡¿pero no habian salido de viaje?!...

-no, fuimos a ver Issei a Totsuki - refuto Erina - por eso nos ausentamos unos dias, pero como vez ya estamos de regreso y por cierto gracias por cuidar de la casa en las veces que nos hemos ausentado...

-¡E-Es un placer Erina san!...

-por cierto Irina chan - dijo repentinamente...

-¡¿S-Si?!...

-¿quien es ella? - pregunto la rubia mientras señala a Xenovia que estaba observando como se cocinaba la carne que estaba preparando Erina sobre la gran plancha del restaurante, aunque babeaba mientras lo hacia...

Irina inmediatamente se puso roja por la vergüenza, por lo que alejo a Xenovia de plancha al tomarla por la cintura..

-¡¿que hacías ahí Idiota?! - pregunto la castaña de coletas con vergüenza - ¡no vez que me estas dejando en ridículo!...

-es que olía muy bien - respondió Xenovia mientras voltea a ver a Irina... - ademas tengo mucha hambre...

La respuesta de Xenovia hizo reír un poco a Soma que veia el como interactuan ambas chicas.

-jaaaa...pero acaba de comer 5 conos de helado en el camino hacia aquí...¿acaso no fue suficiente?... - pregunto Irina con cansancio - recuerda que no tenemos dinero, nos gastamos todo lo que teníamos en comprar los vestuarios para nuestro siguiente concierto

-Vamos, Vamos no seas asi con tu amiga, Irina chan - comento Soma repentinamente ganándose la atención de ambas - ambas son chicas en crecimiento, por eso deben alimentarse bien, si no pueden enfermarse, por eso...

Soma inmediatamente puso 2 bandejas que contenían una hamburguesa que es acompañada de arroz y una exquisita sopa, ambas chicas miraron un poco incrédulas a Soma, en cambio este simplemente sonreía amablemente.

-¿Soma san?...

-vamos no sean tímidas coman - dijo el pelirrojo - por el dia de hoy el restaurante Yukihira les invita a ustedes 2 la comida...

-¡¿en serio?!- pregunto Xenovia emocionada -

-¡N-No Soma san, no haga eso! - dijo Irina avergonzada - ¡el que nos invite la comida es mucho de su parte!...

-no tienes porque sentir vergüenza, eres como de la familia - comento Soma sonrojando fuertemente a la castaña de coletas - has sido amiga del torpe de mi hijo durante muchos años, has estado en las buenas y en las malas con el, ademas has aguantado muchas de sus tonterías, así que mínimo como agradecimiento permite que les invite la comida...

El comentario de Soma hizo que Irina se perdiera en sus pensamientos, al punto de que no habia escuchado nada despues de que dijo que era como de su familia...

(¡me dijo que soy como de la familia, entonces si me esta considerando como su nuera y novia de Ise kun!) penso Irina emocionada (¡tranquila Irina, demuestra que puedes ser la mejor nuera del mundo y agradece amablemente el gesto a Soma san!)

-¡gracias por la...¿comida?!

Pero antes de que pudiera agradecerle, Irina noto que el pelirrojo ya no estaba, solamente se encontraba presente Erina que seguia cocinando.

-¿a-a donde se fue Soma san?...

-fue contestar el telefono - respondió Erina - pero el tiene razón, has sido una excelente amiga de mi Bebe, asi que lo mínimo que podemos hacer para agradecerte, es invitarte la comida, asi que adelante disfruta la comida y no sientas vergüenza por ello, mira tu amiga ya lo entendió - y señala a Xenovia que prácticamente devoraba la hamburguesa, el arroz y la sopa que Soma le había servido...

(esta idiota) penso Irina enojada...

-b-bueno, entonces gracias por la comida - dijo la castaña para tomar unos palillos con los cuales tomo un trozo de la hamburguesa, el cual se llevo a la boca que cuando entro... - ¡mmmmmm! - gimio de placer... - ¡esta delicioso, no esperaba menos de uno de los platillos de mi sue...quiero decir de Soma san...!

-que bueno que te gusto... - dijo Erina amablemente

-jaaaaa...esta deliciosa hamburguesa emana un aroma crudo y fuerte, con una contextura suave produciendo un sabor pacifico que calienta el cuerpo y alma de quien saborea este platillo de gran calidad, ¡es increíble!- comento Xenovia con un gran sonrojo - y la sopa a pesar de que es sencilla, tiene un intenso sabor...puedo deducir que fue hecha con huevo elaborada con un dashi a base de calamar seco sumergido en agua hervida y sazonado con sal.

El comentario de Xenovia hizo que Erina alzara una de sus cejas.

-vaya se nota que tienes una muy buena lengua niña - dijo Erina - pero ahora que te veo bien, acaso no eres miembro de...

-Erina san - llamo repentinamente la castaña de coletas ganándose la atención de la nombrada

-¿si?...

En ese momento Irina se puso en seiza en el suelo frente de la rubia miel, colocando su frente en el suelo

-¿I-Irina chan?...

-¡Por favor, enséñeme todos sus secretos para conquistar un hombre! - pidió Irina...

-¡¿mis secretos?!...

La repentina petición hizo que la rubia quedara sorprendida, pero se recupero rápidamente...

-jaaaaa...esta bien, solo levanta la cabeza, estas dejándote en ridículo - dijo la rubia al ver la determinación de la chica - pero solo con una condición...

-¿una condición?...¿cual es?...

Erina en ese momento tomo a Irina por las mejillas y luego las comenzó a estirar con fuerza...

-¡no vuelvas a besar las mejillas de mi bebe sin mi autorización! - exigió Erina con una sonrisa pero teniendo una vena marcada en la frente - ¡¿quedo claro?!...

-¡SHIIII! -Respondió Irina con miedo para que en ese momento Erina la soltara...

-bien ahora que aceptaste, te diré lo que necesitas, primero para conquistar a esa persona especial es a través de la comida, y esto es más efectivo si es muy sabrosa o si ha sido preparada en casa. Por otro lado, y esto es tal vez lo más importante, ser el soporte emocional de la persona que amas puede llevar a que el se enamore perdidamente de ti. -

-¡oooohhh! - exclamo Irina emocionada

-lo siguiente, debes ser bastante comprensible y acepta el como es realmente la persona que te gusta. También, comparte las aficiones otaku que pueda llegar a tener, lo cual te puede permitir pasar mucho tiempo con el y así podrás enamorarlo. tambien debes ser muy amable, respetuosa y educada como toda una dama, lo cual hará que te ganes el corazón de el.

-¿y si el chico es totalmente opuesto a nosotras? - pregunto Xenovia haciendo sonreir a Erina...

-buena pregunta, pues Conquistar a un chico completamente opuesto no es un objetivo imposible. Si hay algo que he aprendido sobre el enamoramiento, es que se debe crear coloridos recuerdos y mostrarle a la otra persona lo bella que puede ser la vida son algunos pasos a seguir si queremos que él se interese en nosotras.

-¡no esperaría menos de ti Erina san! - dijo Irina con admiración -

-lo se, pero no te he dado mi ultimo consejo, siempre debemos ser sinceras con nuestros sentimientos y, al mismo tiempo, no tener miedo a ser rechazadas, esos son aspectos esenciales para lograr que el chico que nos gusta se enamore de nosotras.

-¡Eres increíble! - dijo Irina - ahora con estos consejos, sin duda podre conquistar a Ise kun sin ningún problema - mientras sonríe diabolicamente y habla en voz baja...

-¿dijiste algo Irina chan?...

-¡N-Nada! - respondió la nombrada con nervios para que después se comiera rápidamente lo que le habían servido - ¡gracias por la comida Erina san, nos veremos después, agradézcale de mi parte a Soma san! - y saliera rápidamente mientras va arrastrando por el cuello de su camisa a Xenovia y Aika...

-esa chica es un tanto rara - comento Erina -...

-se nota que esa chiquilla tiene a alguien que quiere conquistar a como de lugar- comento Soma que regresaba de contestar el telefono - espero que tenga exito...

-yo también...

-pero debiste darle otro tipo de consejos, no los que aprendiste cuando leías tus mangas cariño - dijo Soma para que en ese momento Erina volteara la mirada a otro lado y comenzara a sonreír nerviosa...

-¿pe-pero no dicen que los manga Shoujo son las Biblias del romance?...

De regreso a Totsuki

Issei seguía cocinando para el par de chicas, pero se veía algo frustrado.

-no funciono - dijo el castaño rojizo - intente añadirle al salmón comino y cardamomo como en el curry, pero se perdió el sabor, es demasiado intenso...si pongo demasiadas especias mientras se cocina, su sabor sera abrumador y acabara con la suavidad.

Ambas chicas a pesar de que estaban fascinadas con los platillos que Issei estaba preparando, no podian evitar sentirse algo acomplejadas al ver que Issei no llegaba a su resultado deseado.

-Aunque pensé en cambiar el perfil del sabor, si quito la suavidad del miso blanco acabare con algo muy diferente... dijo el castaño rojizo - Intente muchas cosas, pero ninguna me llama la atención.

En ese momento Issei recordó su Shokugeki contra Kuroka.

(En mi batalla contra Kuro chan pensé como competir contra su fabuloso pescado) - comento Issei mentalmente - (tambien pensé en como lidiar con la cocina salvaje de Astraroth...siempre pienso en como competir contra la especialidad de mi rival, pero Nathy tiene una la cual no conozco muy bien, solo unas cuantas características.)

-oigan Ravel chan, le fay Chan...mi próxima receta sera...

Mas se detuvo al ver que ambas chicas estaban con el estomago ya bastante hinchado, al punto de que parecían embarazadas

-ya no podemos mas - dijeron ambas -

-fue porque se acabaron todos los platos... - dijo Issei -

-P-Pero Yukihira senpai, no podíamos dejar uno de sus platillos a medio acabar - comento Le fay

-no sirve, están motivadas pero no me sirven - dijo Issei a si mismo - ¿no habrá alguien con un buen sentido del gusto aparte de mama?...

Issei suspiro cansado, por lo que simplemente se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

-Yukihira senpai...¿a donde va? - pregunto Le fay haciendo que se detuviera el nombrado...

-Ire a tomar un descanso, les sugiero que hagan lo mismo...

Con dicho eso, Issei se retiro dejando confundidas al par de chicas que solo observaban el como se iba.

Al día siguiente - Habitación 303 - Estrella polar

El castaño se encontraba en su habitación mientras lee los apuntes que tenia sobre especias del seminario de Shiomi-sensei y la libreta de sus padres para arrojarlas a un lado mientras suspira pesadamente. Tenia unas ideas para su platillo, pero no tenia un catador. Asia estaba ocupada con el SI de comida mediterranea, los de estrella polar se comprometieron a ser neutrales por ser un duelo entre residentes, no podía preguntarle a Nathy por que iba contra ella en la semi final y sus senpais han estado ocupadas últimamente. Entonces mientras mira nuevamente la libreta recordó algo en ese momento, el platillo que hizo en el shokugeki contra Kyouka, para que luego recordara esa ocasión donde la chica llamada Xenovia hizo comentarios sobre el chapalian don que le sirvio. Entonces decidió marcarle a Aika, el telefono sonaba...hasta que...

*Bueno* Contesto la castaña de lentes

\- ¿Kiryuu? -

*Yukihira, es un gusto oirte, ¿como has estado?*

\- Bien, en lo que cabe. ¿De casualidad tienes el telefono de esa chica llamada Xenovia? -

*Si, ¿por que?*

\- ¿Puedes pasármelo? -

*¿Eh? *

\- Cafeteria - Mas tarde ese dia -

Issei se encontraba en la cafetería en la que trabajaba Momo, la gente se le quedaba viendo, pero este les ignoraba. En ese momento aparecio la peli azul vestida con una camisa blanca de volantes que deja ver su abdomen y hombro, unos vaqueros ajustados como unas botas largas cafes

\- Tiempo sin vernos, Yukihira Issei - Dijo la chica para acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla, sonrojando al chico que estaba confundido

\- G-Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para venir hasta aquí Quarta-san - Dijo el mencionado algo nervioso

\- ¿Y para que me llamaste? -

\- Necesito tu ayuda para probar un platillo que usare para un evento importante. Pero necesito a alguien con tus habilidades, recordé como comentaste con lujo de detalle el don que te di en el restaurante y pensé que podrías ayudarme...-

\- No es ningún problema - dijo Xenovia - Gracias a ti, próximamente vamos a dar un concierto en una convención de anime como haremos el ending para un anime de temporada. Es lo minimo que puedo hacer por todo lo que has hecho por Irina y por mi -

\- Ok, este es un salmon teriyaki, un salmon asado y marinado en una salsa de mirin, salsa de soja, Vino Chardonnay y pizca de azúcar morena -

\- De acuerdo -

La peli azul probo el plato, si bien le gusto...no dijo nada, cosa que por supuesto inquieto al castaño rojizo, por que sentía que algo malo iba a pasar

\- La cocción del pescado, el marinado y la textura como la costra de piel están perfectas, pero no creo que te sirva un plato tan simple. Estas en la linea de salida adecuada, pero no abordas correctamente el ingrediente, si usas esto...seguramente no llegaras muy lejos -

\- Haaaaaa...creo que algo me decía que me ibas a responder eso -

\- Como dije, esta delicioso, pero no es suficiente. El salmon asado, si bien es simple, es una buena opción y es versátil. Pero el marinado Teriyaki, no esta a la altura, a pesar de que usaste un vino tan ligero como el Chardonnay y el azucar morena -

\- De todas maneras, gracias y deja que te acompañe a un taxi para que regreses al distrito, es lo minimo que puedo hacer por ti -

\- Gracias, eres muy amable -

Ambos en ese momento se levantaron de la mesa y procedieron a abandonar la cafeteria, lo que no sabian es que habian estado siendo observados desde el momento que Issei llego a la cafetería.

Afuera de la Cafeteria

Issei ya habia llamado a un taxi, en el cual subio a Xenovia que bajo el vidrio de la ventana.

-nos veremos despues Yukihira Issei...

-claro, pero dime Issei - pidio el castaño rojizo con una sonrisa que sonrojo a Xenovia..

-s-si...

-bueno nos vemos después, le mandas mis saludos a Iri chan, dile que le llamare despues y buena suerte con su concierto...

-si...

En ese momento taxi avanzo dejando atrás al castaño rojizo que simplemente le hacia señas de despedida a este.

-Quarta san es una buena chica, cabeza hueca pero muy buena... - dijo el chico a si mismo - ¿me pregunto en donde aprendió a describir los platillos de esa manera?, bueno no importa, ahora que debe estar a la cabeza en mi lista de prioridades es que debo encontrar el platillo perfecto para que pueda vencer a nathy.

Issei comenzó a caminar mientras pensaba en que platillo iba a cocinar y en que forma lo iba a preparar para que pudiera superar a su prima, penso por un momento en llamarle a su madre y pedirle un consejo, pero inmediatamente se deshizo de esa idea cuando agito la cabeza.

No queria seguir pidiéndole ayuda a su madre, si queria superarla a ella, a su padre y abuelo, tenia que buscar la manera de solucionar los problemas sin consultarlos a ellos siempre que tenia una duda.

Camino varios metros asi, hasta que...

PAF

Choco con alguien que inmediatamente cayo al suelo, en cuanto hizo contacto con el.

-¡l-lo siento, se encuentra ¿bien?...

Pero noto que esa persona con la que habia chocado no era otra que el mismo hombre que conoció a las afueras de Totsuki cuando iba ir a comprar mangas junto a Seekvaira, Azami Nakamura...

-vaya pero que casualidad muchacho - dijo el hombre... - no pense que nos encontraríamos otra vez, pero de esta manera...

-L-Lo siento, permita que le ayude...

Issei inmediatamente le extendió la mano al hombre y le ayudo a levantarse, cuando estuvo a la misma altura, el hombre sonrió.

-gracias muchacho eres muy amable - dijo Azami - noto con alegria que has sido muy bien educado, supongo que tu familia te han educado muy bien...

-bueno, el que se ha encargado en educarme en mayor parte es mi madre - dijo el chico con una sonrisa - ella se ha encargado de inculcarme muchas cosas desde de que tengo memoria, papa y el abuelo siempre se han encargado de consentirme y enseñarme el como relajarme adecuadamente.

-ya veo...

Azami simplemente miro por unos segundos al castaño rojizo y luego sonrio por debajo.

-bueno muchacho, adios...

En ese momento Azami se dio la media vuelta y se fue caminando como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero solo dio unos pasos cuando...

-¡espere! -...

Azami se dio la vuelta e inmediatamente volteo a ver al chico con una sonrisa complacida.

-¿pasa algo?...

-señor...quiero que me responda algo.

-dime

-¿a que se refiera cuando dijo "tal parece que mi hija no te ha contado nada sobre mi" la primera vez que nos vimos?...

La sonrisa de Azami se hizo mas grande y sospechosa, pero a esto Issei no le tomo importancia.

-¿tanto te interesa saber?...

-¡si!...

-esta bien...

Azami se dio la media vuelta de nueva cuenta y se volvió a ir, pero esta ves fue detenido por Issei que lo sujeto por el hombro...

-¡¿que rayos fue eso?!... - pregunto el castaño rojizo con furia... -

-vamos, vamos no tienes porque molestarte por algo tan simple, pero esta bien si quieres saber el significado de mis palabras, entonces ven a buscarme el dia de mañana al parque que esta aqui enfrente como al medio dia...

-s-si, pe-pero...

-¿hay algún problema con ello?...

-no, es que...- trato de decir Issei - vera tengo que preparar un platillo para una competencia a la Academia a la cual asisto y no quiero distraerme, ya que el tiempo que tengo es algo limitado...

-entiendo, pero lo nuestro tomara un par de horas a lo mucho - dijo Azami amablemente - asi que no debe de haber ningún problema...

-su-supongo que tiene razón...

-entonces nos vemos mañana...

-s-si...pero...

-nos vemos...

Con dicho Azami se fue sin darle alguna oportunidad a Issei de decir algo mas, ahora Issei estaba mas empeñado que nunca en saber quien era este hombre y que se traía entre manos...

Al dia siguiente...

Como habian dicho, Azami e Issei se habían encontrado en el parque, aunque Issei había llegado 2 horas mas tarde debido a que se le habia olvidado.

-¡lo lamento mucho señor! - exclamo el castaño teniendo la frente en el suelo - ¡estaba tan concentrado probando recetas, que olvide por completo que tenia que venir a verlo a este lugar el dia de hoy!

-no te preocupes muchacho - dijo Azami calmando un poco a Issei que levanto la frente del suelo - yo también algo olvidadizo cuando era estudiante en Totsuki...

Issei abrió los ojos impresionado cuando Azami menciono que estudio en Totsuki y se levanto rapidamente.

-¡¿fue estudiante en Totsuki?!...

-si, pero fue hace muchos años y supongo que tu asistes a esa misma Academia...

-¡s-si, ¿pero como lo supo?!...

-bueno, no muchas Academias aquí en Tokyo hacen competencias culinarias ni tampoco le dan tanto tiempo a un estudiante para preparar un platillo - respondió Azami - ademas me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace tiempo... -

Azami en ese momento recordó a Joichirou y luego a soma.

-e-entiendo...- comento Issei - ahora no se si le importe, pero podría responderme lo que le pregunte el dia de ayer

-claro...pero antes que tu me respondas algo...

-p-por supuesto, siempre y cuando usted me responda lo que le pregunte...

-esta bien...ahora mi pregunta ¿conoces a tu abuelo materno?...

Issei se quedo callado en ese momento y miro a otro lado, tenia expresión amarga en su rostro, ignoro a Azami en ese momento y se fue a sentar una banca cercana.

-¿sucede algo?...

-Mama siempre que le preguntaba por sus padres, evadía la pregunta - respondió el castaño rojizo algo cabizbajo - se ponía triste y de mal humor, supuse que les había sucedido algo muy malo y por eso no le gustaba hablar del tema.

-vaya, eso eso suena muy mal, pero ¿tu crees que si les sucedió algo?...

-mmmm...no lo se, Mama solamente sabe que paso con ellos...

-y si estuvieran vivos ¿y no te gustaría conocerlos?...al menos a uno de ellos...

-si soy sincero, me encantaría ya que la familia se haría mas grande y tendría mas personas con las que puedo probar mis experimentos jejejeje - dijo el castaño rojizo teniendo una sonrisa un tanto aterradora

Esta sonrisa hizo sonreír levemente a Azami, ya que le recordó mucho a Joichirou en su época de estudiante.

-pero...

-¿pero?...

El rostro de Issei se mostró un poco mas amargo, como si estuviera muy inconforme con algo, queriendo expresar ese pero.

-pero a la vez no me gustaria...

El comentario hizo que Azami quedara mas confundido, no entendía a que quería llegar Issei.

-¿usted sabe que significa ser descendiente de alguien que básicamente es considerado un Idolo o mejor dicho un dios para todo el mundo?...

-no, pero me podrías explicar lo que quieres decir...

-vera, mi Mama y abuelo son Chefs muy famosos a nivel mundial y son considerados super estrellas en Totsuki - relato Issei mirando el suelo - desde que todos en Totsuki supieron que son mi familia, no dejan decir cosas como "al ser hijo de Erina sama, tienes que ser tan fuerte como ella" o "debes ser un genio creativo como Saiba Joichirou", en pocas palabras odio que siempre me digan que al ser familia de ellos, tenga que ser cierto tipo de persona, es un fastidio y estoy cansado de que siempre me digan lo mismo...

-te entiendo, hace mucho conocí a alguien con un problema algo similar...

-¿similar?...

-el nombre de la persona es Saiba Joichirou... - respondió Azami dejando en Shock a Issei

-¿C-Como conoce a mi abuelo? -

\- Entonces es lo que necesitaba para confirmar...-

\- ¿Confirmar? -

\- Si, me presento mi nombre es Nakiri...Azami, soy tu abuelo -

Issei escupió la bebida que consiguió en una maquina expendedora mientras mira al hombre, realmente no espero conocer al padre de su mamá, realmente le era difícil digerir

\- Lamento si te dije esto de golpe, pero tenia tiempo que no te veia - Comento el moreno del mechon blanco

\- ¡¿Eres el papá de mi madre?! ¡¿Eres mi abuelo?! -

\- Si, realmente no espere que mi malagradecida hija no te hablara de mi. Supongo que no te dijo por que tenia sus motivos. Entonces no te ha dicho el motivo por él cual te tuvo -

\- ¿Motivo? -

Ante esto, Nakamura sonrio tenuemente pero de forma malevola, para empezar a "decir" la verdad. Haciendo que el chico deje caer la bebida mientras tiene los ojos abiertos y comienza a derramar lagrimas. A pesar de que queria que su abuelo materno parara, no le impuso silencio y dejo que continuara...

Estrella polar - al dia siguiente

La lluvia caia a cantaros en la academia Totsuki, nada fuera de lo normal pero extrañamente se podia sentir el aire diferente en la estrella polar, donde sus habitantes estaban en sus respectivos cuartos a excepcion de Yuuki y Yoshiko.

Erina llegaba contenta a la estrella polar, para ella poder ver a su hijo que la habia llamado, era algo que no tenia precio, él era su unica felicidad... a parte de su esposo, su matrimonio como la familia que ella formo junto con el hombre que ama y el padre de este. Al llegar, saludo a Yuuki y le pregunto por nuestro protagonista pero...

\- Te espera en la cocina - Dijo la matrona con un rostro complicado

La rubia miel ignorado ese gesto de su amiga, por lo que fue a la cocina donde su hijo estaba cabizbajo, al verlo asi quiso abrazarlo y saber que le paso. Pero su sorpresa fue grande, al ver como fue esquivo con ella

\- ¿Ise? - Pregunto la madre del chico preocupada - ¿Que pasa? ¿Sucedio algo? -

\- Erina-san - Dijo el nombrado, sorprendiendo a su progenitora, por que jamas la habia llamado por su nombre de esa forma tan fria - ¿Por que no me dijiste que tus padres estaban vivos? -

Erina abrio los ojos sorprendida, pero no supo que responder por lo que simplemente volteo la mirada.

\- Sobre eso, yo...- Dijo la [Lengua de Dios], por que para ella era un tema que no le gustaba tocar, en especial por su pasado

\- Conoci a tu padre, al abuelo Nakamura Azami - Dijo Issei asustando a su madre

\- ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿No te hizo nada?! ¡¿Como es que te encontró?! -

\- ¡No me toques! -

En ese momento vio como su hijo derramaba lagrimas y la miraba con mucho odio, cosa que le dolia demasiado. Yukki y Yoshiko se encontraban a fuera del cuarto, escuchando la conversación. La chica de los bollos quiso intervenir, pero su madre le dijo con la cabeza que no lo hiciera

\- ¡¿Por que no me dijiste que solo me tuviste para intercambiarme como una moneda o un dote?! - Reclamo Issei llorando - ¡¿Solo soy un objeto para que cumplas tus deseos?! ¡¿Por que me tuviste si solo soy un medio para recuperar tu estatus del pasado?! ¡No puedo creer el monstruo que tengo de madre! ¡¿Por que no me dijiste que...?! -

\- ¡Ise, respétame, soy tu madre! -

\- ¡Vaya madre resultaste ser, maldita bruja! -

PAF

Madre e hija se quedaron heladas al ver como Erina abofeteo a su propio hijo

Le habia golpeado en mas de una ocasion, jalado las mejillas y casi linchado

Pero jamas le habia dado un golpe de esa magnitud como una bofetada, la cual se quedo marcada en el rostro de Issei

\- No voy a permitir que me faltes el respeto, Yukihira Issei Souji -

Erina al ver ese lado frágil y destrozado de su hijo, las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, se dio cuenta de que reacciono exageradamente, quiso tocar su mejilla...pero Issei le dio la espalda

\- ¿Entonces es verdad? -

El castaño rojizo simplemente salio del lugar para despues irse corriendo de ahi sin rumbo fijo mientras que su madre caia de rodillas mientras mira su mano para abrazarla y empezar a llorar. Issei corría bajo la lluvia sin rumbo fijo, pero recordo que su abuelo Azami le dio la direccion del departamento que rentaba. Entonces se dirigió hacia allá, al no tener un lugar donde quedarse sin que lo juzgaran o le "mintieran"

\- Cocina - Estrella Polar -

\- ¡¿Que le habrá dicho ese desgraciado?! - Mascullo Yuuki golpeando la mesa ofuscada mientras que su retoño abraza a la rubia miel estaba muy abatida y lloraba

Mientras tanto en alguna parte...

Issei ya habia dejado de correr, se detuvo medio camino y ahora estaba parado justo en medio de un parque mientras la lluvia lo bañaba y este miraba al cielo.

-juro que los superare y dejare de estar de bajo de su sombra.

2 semanas después - salón Getten

El tiempo paso rápido desde ese amargo dia donde Erina e Issei se habian distanciado por culpa de cierta persona.

Ahora toda la Academia se encontraba reunida para ver las semifinales de [Eleccion de otoño], principalmente la mayoria de los residentes de la estrella polar que esperaban a que los contendientes pasaran.

 ** _*¡Agradecemos su paciencia!*_** \- exclamo la anfitriona haciendo que el publico se emocionara - _***¡Es hora de las semifinales de la [Elección de otoño], el primer encuentro de la primera ronda esta por comenzar!...¡el primero en entrar Issei Yukihira, es el primer lugar de las preliminares del Grupo A!***_

Issei en ese momento fue llegando a la Arena, pero lo curioso es que a diferencia de la mayoria de las veces, este vestía diferente, viste el clásico traje de chef blanco.

Esto llamo la atención de todos los presentes, que se preguntaban que los que lo motivo para cambiar su vestimenta usual, pero eso no era lo único diferente en el y muy pocos notaron.

Su mirada también había cambiado y estaba mas sombría, como si hubiese pasado por algo muy malo, extrañamente .

 ** _*¡Su contrincante es Nathaly Kurokiba o mejor dicho Nathaly Nakiri, la ganadora indiscutible de las preliminares del Grupo B!*_**

Todos los varones y gran parte de la mujeres comenzaron a gritar de emoción al ver a Nathaly que extrañamente se veia mas ansiosa de los normal, su mirada era como la de un depredador.

Esta viste el atuendo estándar de un chef, una Filipina blanca de doble botonera con las mangas, los bordes y el cuello negro junto a unos pantalones de color blanco.

-Nakiri Nathaly, hija de la [Diva de la Gastronomia] y el [Dictador de la cocina] - dijo Seekvaira que se encontraba en su palco privado junto a la mayoria de las consejeras, a excepción de Rias y el primer y segundo lugar de Elite 10 - ademas de ser la ganadora de un sin fin de competencias internacionales, se dice que es una prodigio de la Gastronomia Molecular al igual que su madre, su plato de Curry fue el mejor evaluado en las preliminares del Grupo B, se preparo con técnicas de avanzada y tuvo un enorme impacto, sin mencionar que aplasto a Akeno Himejima sin ningún problema...¿que harás al respecto, Ise kun?

En ese momento Nathaly se paro enfrente de Issei y lo miro seriamente.

-Mi querido Ise kun, hoy haré que caigas de rodillas ante mi cocina - dijo Nathy con una sonrisa -

*¡Vaya, su equipo es de ultima generación!*

*¡no esperaría menos de la hija de esos 2 monstruos de la cocina!*

-incluso entre el publico puedo sentir la tensión en el aire - dijo Zenjiro - que deba enfrentarla bajo esta atmósfera, debe ser un terrible estrés para Yukihira...

-si, me pregunto cuanta presión sentirá Yukihira en este momento - dijo Yoshiko - aunque no me sorprende que estuviera completamente estresado, en este momento su cabeza esta llena de muchas dudas e incertidumbre, ese hombre lo lleno de muchas mentiras.

Ambos en en ese momento recordaron cuando Issei regreso en la noche, el dia que se encontro con Azami.

Flashback

Estrellas polar/noche - 2 semanas atras

Todos los residentes se encontraban preocupados, ya que se habia avisado en las noticias que caeria una fuerte tormenta en la Ciudad de Tokyo, pero esto no era lo que les preocupaba, si no mas bien que el residente mas importante del lugar aun no llegaba.

Desde que habian terminado las clases, este habia desaparecido, intentaron buscarlo con las consejeras, pero ninguna de ellas sabia de su paradero cuando les preguntaron por el, ni siquiera la misma Rias Gremory.

Yuuki ya no sabia que hacer, si a Issei le hubiese pasado algo, jamas se lo perdonaría y no tendría cara ni forma para decirle a Erina que este le sucedio algo.

Ya todos se estaban organizando para salir a buscarlo, pero antes de que alguien pudiera salir para hacer eso, Issei entro al dormitorio, aunque estaba completamente mojado por la lluvia que ya habia comenzado a Caer.

-¡Ise chan! - exclamo Yuuki para ir a abrazar al chico - ¡que bueno que te encuentras bien, ¿donde has estado?!...

-eso no importa - respondió el nombrado para soltarse del abrazo - de todas formas me voy a mi cuarto...

La frialdad de Issei ante Yuuki, sorprendió a la mayoría, ya que era la primera vez que actuaba asi.

Desde que Issei habia conocido a Yuuki, estos actuaban como una madre e hijo y bromeaban constantemente, pero ahora el, parecía tan distante, era como si viera a una desconocida.

Issei subio las escaleras, para ir a su cuarto pasando de largo a Yuuki y a los otros residentes, pero se detuvo a medio camino y volteo a ver a la matrona del lugar.

-¿Ise chan?...

-por cierto Yuuki - comento Issei repentinamente - ¿que tan cierto es eso de que me enviaron a esta Academia solo para quitarse a los Gremory?...

La pregunto hizo que Yuuki abriera los ojos bastante sorprendida...

-B-Bueno...yo, no es que te enviaran para eso, si no es que...

-¡¿si no es que...que Yuuki?! - pregunto Issei furioso - ¡¿acaso yo no merecía saberlo?! ¡¿acaso no me enviaron para que mejorara mi cocina?! ¡¿que pasara si me niego a ser parte de ese estúpido plan?!...

-Ise chan, yo...

-¡¿tu que Yuuki?! - pregunto Issei - ¡hasta ayer solo pensaba en como cocinar un buen plato para satisfacer a los jueces en la semifinal de la [Elección de otoño] y ahora a medio dia, me entero que solo me han enseñado a cocinar solo para recuperar una estúpida Academia la cual no me interesa en lo mas minimo y que toda la gente que supuestamente son mis amigos y familia lo saben a excepción de mi!...

-¡eso no es cierto! - intento refutar Yuuki - ¡quien quiera que haya dicho todo eso, te están mintiendo!

-¿entonces Yuuki?...dime la verdad...dime que la persona que me dijo todo eso me mintió, dime que no soy el medio que esta usando la bruja de mi madre para recuperar su estúpido estatus de millonaria - pidió Issei con seriedad pero Yuuki se quedo callada, ni tampoco los otros dijeron algo - lo sabia...

Issei se dio la media vuelta y siguió con su camino, pero solo dio un par de pasos cuando...

-¡Ise kun! - dijo Kyuoka haciendo que se detuviera el nombrado - ¡todo esto es un mal entendido, si te calmas, Yuuki y nosotros te podremos explicar...!

-silencio - dijo Issei con frialdad para pasar a mirar a la senpai - sabes que es lo peor de todo esto, que ustedes que son mis amigos, no me hayan dicho de toda esta estupidez y que solo porque soy hijo de esos 2 tienen que hablarme, me pregunto si no fuera hijo de Erina Nakiri y Soma Yukihira, me hablarían de la misma manera que lo hacen ahora, supongo que no...

Sin mas que decir, Issei en ese momento se retiro dejando consternados a sus compañeros de dormitorio.

Fin del flashback

-ups, lo siento Ise kun - dijo Nathaly algo socarrona - pensaba en que ambos nos divirtiéramos durante nuestro encuentro y cocináramos nuestros mejor platillo para saber quien es el mejor, pero es hora de que te aplaste con todo lo que tengo y también para quitarte esa actitud de niño malcriado que has tomado contra nosotros y la Tia Erina...

-hablas demasiado, pero podrás seguir viendo mi cocina desde el publico - respondió el castaño rojizo -

-dudo mucho que eso suceda - dijo Nathaly divertida - tus anticuadas destrezas, espectáculos circenses y esa supuesta superioridad no superaran mis conocimientos, ni habilidades.

Pero en respuesta, Issei simplemente bostezo ...

-Vaya, ¿dormiste mal anoche en el lugar donde te estas quedando?...

-bueno, me quede ajustando mi plato hasta muy tarde, me desvele sin darme cuenta - respondió Issei amablemente pero cambio su sonrisa a una mirada afilada - pero no preocupes, te aplastare y demostrare al mundo que yo no soy mi madre, no tendré compasión, en otras palabras otra dia como cualquier otro para mi...

Nathaly simplemente miro enojada a Issei que cada vez se mostraba mas arrogante.

-hay gastronomos expectantes, hojas afiladas y relucientes y un surtido de ingredientes - decía issei - lo único diferente es que hoy enfrentare a una formidable rival que a la ves es una porquería de persona...¡hoy ganare mucho al derrotarte y demostrare que soy diferente a las basuras como ustedes!

 ** _*¡ahora que los participantes han entrado, es hora de que entren los jueces!*_** \- dijo anfitriona - **_*primero denle la Bienvenida a la [Artesana de la Soba]. Nene Kinokuni!*_**

En ese momento apareció una mujer bastante hermosa de estatura media, delgada y de piel blanca. Su pelo es de color verde y lo trae atado en una sola coleta que cae en su hombro derecho, sus ojos son grandes y redondos de color rojo claro, lleva anteojos circulares y viste un kimono.

Todo el mundo la ovaciono al verla, haciendo que esta se sonrojara levemente.

 _ ***nuestro siguiente juez, esta muy relacionado íntimamente con la [Artesana de la Soba], perteneciente a la 91° generación de la Academia Culinaria Tōtsuki, ¡denle la bienvenida al [Leon Chino] de la cocina, Terunori Kuga!***_

En ese momento entro al Escenario un hombre de baja estatura siendo considerado por algunos de los presentes como enano, ojos marrones anchos y rasgados, dándole una mirada de animal salvaje. Su pelo es bicolor, la parte trasera es de color rojizo oscuro con puntas que llegan hasta la nuca y se adentran en todas las direcciones mientras que la delantera es rubia. Su flequillo, que llega hasta sus mejillas, es rubio. tiene el pelo en forma pequeñas trenzas en su oído izquierdo, adornado con dos horquillas, fijadas en un patrón de "Z". El resto de su pelo, que también es descuidado, así como la trenza en el lado derecho de su rostro que va más allá de su cara, es de color rojo oscuro. Sus patillas se pueden ver en el lado izquierdo de su cara y él se divierte dándole vueltas con los dedos.

Este esta vistiendo un atuendo tradicional chino, un Changshan el cual consiste en una larga y holgada chaqueta blanca con bordes y detalles dorados en los botones junto a unos pantalones blancos y una zapatillas del mismo color.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió ver al chef, considerado uno de los rivales mas importantes de Yukihira Soma

-¡¿porque rayos pasas tu primero?! - pregunto Kuga con furia - ¡desde que nos casamos siempre eres llamada primero a todo! - se quejo abiertamente

-primero tiene que entrar el orgullo y luego la vergüenza de nuestra familia - respondo Nene mientras se acomoda los lentes enojando a su marido y el hijo de ambos, que estaba presente, simplemente estaba matado de risa

 ** _*¡ahora denle la Bienvenida al legendario 2° asiento de la 90 generación, [La Bárbara Cavernaria], Kobayashi Rindou!*_**

En ese momento entro una mujer de cabello rojizo oscuro y largo, éste le llega hasta los hombros y tiene un flequillo que le tapa el ojo izquierdo. Posee muchos rasgos felinos, sus ojos son amarillos, con una pupila similar a un gato, también sus dientes caninos se asemejan a los de estos es más alta que el promedio de las mujeres presentes, destaca por su figura esbelta y delgada además de poseer un busto prominente. viste un suéter gris que tiene escote en los hombros y tiene cuello en V que deja expuesto parte de su busto, el cual combina perfectamente con mini falda entallada que pega perfectamente a su cintura.

-¡Kuga, Nene chan...cuanto tiempo! - saludo la pelirroja al llegar junto a los otros jueces

\- Rindou-senpai - Dijeron con desgana la peli verde y el rubio-castaño

\- ¡Oigan, que groseros! - Exclamo la pelirroja

 ** _*¡Ahora por favor denle la bienvenida a esta Chef que pertenece a la 92 generación, la generación de las joyas de la corona de Totsuki!*_** \- exclamo la anfitriona emocionando bastante a los presentes - **_*¡por favor reciban con alegría y emoción a la [Miko de la Hospitalidad]...¡la Chef Tadokoro Megumi!*_**

En ese momento entro una sencilla y hermosa mujer, de baja estatura, sus ojos son color amarillo y tiene el pelo largo de color azul oscuro, lleva un peinado de miko donde tiene la parte inferior de su cabello sujeta y le llega a la espalda media. Mostrando una figura curvilínea como voluptuosa pero de estética delgada. Siendo atractiva para los varones por su gran belleza, tanta que sonrojo a muchos. en este momento viste como un ama de casa, aunque era muy notoria su hermosa figura que por un momento hipnotizo a todos...

 ** _*¡la siguiente eminencia de la cocina también pertenece a la generación 92 de Totsuki!*_** \- dijo la anfitriona - **_*¡denle la bienvenida a la prima de Erina Nakiri sama, la [Diva de la gastronomía molecular]...Alice Nakiri sama!*_**

En ese momento entro una hermosa y llamativa mujer, su piel y pelo son muy blancos haciéndola destacar de entre los demás, posee unos exóticos ojos rojos cuyas pestañas sobresalen, lleva el pelo corto que le llega por debajo del cuello con un peinado asimétrico inclinado hacia la izquierda con un pequeño flequillo sobre su frente dejando además un mechón largo que llega hasta por debajo de la barbilla. Es de estatura media y posee un cuerpo desarrollado, bien definido y esbelto que le da una perfecta figura de reloj de arena, un gran busto con una cintura curvilínea y unas prominentes caderas

Ella tiene puesta una bata blanca larga sobre una camisa de color rosa cuello V, un collar, Una minifalda púrpura, un par de medias negras, y un par de zapatillas azules de tacón

 _ ***¡nuestra penultima juez, pertenece a la 88º Generación de la Academia Tōtsuki y un 2º asiento anterior de la Elite 10 . Ella es la propietaria y jefa de cocina del restaurante español, Taki Amarillo***_ \- dijo la anfitriona emocionada - **_*¡denle una cálida bienvenida a Taki Tsunozaki!*_**

En ese instante entro una mujer relativamente corta con un cuerpo delgado y pequeño. Ella tiene ojos morados y cabello azul oscuro que está atado en una cola de caballo por una cinta y llega justo debajo de su coxis. lleva puesta una chaqueta corta con botones y una falda.

La mujer camino hacia los otros jueces, pero se detuvo y miro detenidamente por un momento a Issei.

(Hmph...asi que ese es el vástago de Yukihira y Nakiri, eh) Pensó la chef para que después siguiera su camino

(Tema de Fondo: Bloody f8 euc - Aimer y Sawano Hiroyuuki)

 ** _*Como ultimo juez de esta semifinal, cerrando con broche de oro estas semifinales*_** \- Decía Asuka mientras que las luces apuntan a la entrada principal mientras se escuchan unos pasos - **_*¡El hombre que escribió su nombre con letras de oro en Toutsuki! ¡Fue quien derroto a la mayoria de los consejeros de [Central]! ¡Tuvo mas de 5000 [Shokugekis] en su tiempo de estudiante! ¡Entre sus victimas están Somei Saitou, Nene Kinokuni, Etsuya Eizan, Subaru Mimasaka, Ikumi Mito, Tenouri Kuga, Rindou Kobayashi, Eishin Tsukasa, Les Cuisiniers Noirs y Asahi Saiba!. Ganador del [B.L.U.E.] en 3 ocasiones de forma consecutivas. ¡Es un honor y privilegio poder presentar a esta leyenda viviente! ¡Aquel que ha revolucionado la cocina francesa, gourmet y japonesa! Considerado como uno de los [Dos Emperadores Celestiales la Cocina] junto a Erina Nakiri-sama y parte de los legendarios [3 Titanes de Toutsuki] junto al Chef Hayama y el Chef Kurokiba. ¡El mítico [2° asiento de la Generación de la Joyas] [El Dios de la Guerra Culinaria], el [Señor de lo Shokugekis], el gran [Indra]: Yukihira Soma!* -_** dejando ver a un hombre joven muy apuesto y varonil que tiene un pelo largo espigado en la parte superior y amarrado con un liga en la parte inferior de su cabello. Tiene una complexión delgada pero musculosa con facciones maduras de su rostro. Sus ojos son dorados con una cicatriz en la ceja derecha. Viste un traje de oficinista

Los alumnos no podían creer lo que acababan de oír, el mítico [Indra] se encontraba frente a sus ojos, luego de 3 segundos de shock...

3...2...1...

¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Los alumnos exclamaron su emoción al punto de cimbrar el recinto donde se llevaba la semifinal

* ¡Asombroso, realmente estoy viendo en persona a [Ïndra]-sama!*

*Es tan apuestoooo~*

*Pensar que el [Dios de la Guerra] estaría en [Toutsuki]*

*Quiero estrechar su mano, puede que algo de su genialidad se me transmita*

*¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡[INDRA]-SAMAAAAAAA!*

(Fin del tema)

\- Palco VIP -

Se encontraban Rias, Akeno, Shuri, Venelana y Grayfia en el lugar viendo la entrada del chef. La peli platina noto como las dos matriarcas veían con un brillo especial al pelirrojo mientras que Rias estaba impresionada de ver al hombre que era el igual de su modelo a seguir mientras que Akeno le brillaban los ojos y contenía sus emociones de ver a su idolo en persona a pesar de los lejos que estaba

(Pensar que a pesar de no vernos desde hace tiempo, sigue siendo el mismo monstruo que conoci por primera vez) Penso Grayfia mientras sudaba

(Soma-senpai sigue siendo tan apuesto como hace 19 años) Penso Shuri con corazones en los ojos

(A pesar de los años y de que esta casado con esa mujer, aun mi corazón late rápidamente por ti, mi amado Soma-senpai) Penso Venelana como su amiga y rival

(¡Es [Indra]-sama!) Penso Akeno como una otaku (¡Realmente es el autentico y verdadero Indra!) exclamo emocionada

(Increible, estoy viendo al hombre que es considerado junto con Erina-sama como uno de los [Dioses de la Cocina]) Penso Rias (El [Dios de la Guerra]...¡Un momento! ¿Acaso dijeron que su apellido es Yukihira?) pensó analíticamente

\- Salón Getten -

\- Mira que lo tratan como una estrella de rock, realmente su fama no tiene limites - Comento Alice - Parece ser que realmente nos gano - dijo divertida

\- Tch, solo por que venció a algunos buenos cocineros, no significa que es mejor que nosotros - Mascullo Tenouri

\- Mis manos no dejan de sudar y mi cuerpo de estremecer, han pasado años pero aun sigo reaccionado de esa manera. Dejaste una marca en mi, Soma chan - Dijo Rindou - Realmente no espere que fueramos primos y tuvieramos una relacion de hermano menor -hermana mayor...(Ademas de que estuve enamorada de ti) -

-...- Nene no decía nada mientras que a su mente venia el dia en que fue vencida por el pelirrojo - (A pesar de que los años han pasado, aun estoy aterrada de este hombre) - penso la [Artesana del Soba]

\- Pensar que la academia que antes lo odiaba ahora lo adoran como un dios - Dijo Megumi - Creo que soma-kun dejo huella en este lugar - comento alegremente

\- Padre...- Dijo Issei seriamente

\- ¿Que pasa? Hijo - Dijo el pelirrojo - Tu madre y yo hemos estado preocupados por ti por el cambio de actitud que has tenido últimamente, Ise -

 _ ***S-Soma-sama***_ Decia la anfitriona algo tímida **_*¿Conoce a Issei Yukihira?*_** pregunto curiosa

\- Creo que tu misma has respondido la pregunta - Dijo el pelirrojo - ¿Por que crees que tenemos el mismo apellido? -

 ** _*E-Eso significa...*_** Decia la chica incrédula

\- Si, es mi hijo/padre - Dijeron ambos Yukihiras al mismo tiempo, mientras que Soma lo dijo casualmente, Issei lo comento fríamente

El lugar estaba en completo silencio mientras que trataban de asimilar la noticia que estaba de golpe, las nuevas consejeras como sus familias estaban presentes

3...2...1...

\- ¡¿YUKIHIRA ISSEI ES HIJO DE [INDRA]?! - Exclamo todo el publico

Las familias asociadas a los Gremory, se quedaron realmente sorprendidos, puesto que con esto, el valor del chico se disparaba estrepitosamente, a un nivel inigualable

\- ¡¿Eso quiere decir que Indra-sama es el esposo de Erina-sama e hijo de [Asura]?! - Exclamo Yuuma que estaba junto a Kalawarner que aun no salia del shock

\- ¡¿Erina Nakiri y Soma Yukihira están casados?! - Exclamo Rossweisse que mostraba una gran sorpresa

\- ¡¿Mi Darling es hijo de Erina-sama y de Yukihira Soma?! ¡Es asombroso! - Dijo Gabriel con los ojos brillantes y emocionada

\- Mi esposito... sugoi...entonces no solo seré la nuera de la [Lengua de Dios], si no también del [Dios de la Guerra] - Comento Penemue impactada

\- ¿Por que presiento que las cosas se pondrán aun peor? - Dijo Yasaka con una mano en su mejilla

\- ¡Ise-kun es ahora 20 veces mas genial que antes! - Exclamo Serafall - Tendré que ponerme seria para que no me lo quiten -

\- Palco VIP -

(¡Entonces es cierto!) Exclamaron las dos matriarcas, Sirzechs y Zeoticus impactados, puesto que a pesar de que lo sabian, lo habian confirmado hasta ahora

\- ¡¿M-M-M-Mi-Mi-Mi ca-ca-cari-cariño...?! - Decia Rias al punto de tartamudear

\- ¡¿Es hijo de Erina-sama e Indra-sama?! - Exclamo Akeno - ¡¿Eso es siquiera posible?! ¡¿Que una persona tenga tal linaje?! - se pregunto completamente consternada

\- ¡¿Es hijo de tales monstruos del mundo culinario?! - Pregunto Grayfia sin procesar lo que escucho

Mientras todo el mundo alrededor comento sobre lo que habían escuchado y pensaban en que forma deberían dirigirse a Issei de hora en adelante, este simplemente se quedo callado ahi parado, teniendo su cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

Todos estaban tan emocionados e impactados que no se dieron cuenta que estaba sucediendo con el chico, a excepción de una persona de entre todas las que se presentaron para ver la semifinal...

-tch...otra vez lo mismo - murmuro el chico

Esa persona que noto lo que estaba sucediendo con Issei, era la misma Hisako que veia la competencia desde uno de los túneles de acceso, miraba con preocupación al joven cocinero.

-Issei sama- musito la pelirosa -

Issei simplemente se dio la media vuelta y se fue a su estación de trabajo, para comenzar a preparar los utensilios que usaría para cocinar, algo normal para cualquier otro que hubiera participado en esta competencia con anterioridad.

Pero para Issei era la única forma de distraer su mente y asi evitara inquietarse por lo que decía todo el mundo a su alrededor sobre sus padres.

 ** _*¡Primer encuentro!*_** \- exclamo asuka - **_*¡el tema es Salmón, tienen 2 horas para cocinarlo!*_**

{¡comiencen a cocinar!} - Ordeno Sirzechs cuando apareció su rostro en la pantalla mas grande del lugar

En ese momento ambos chicos se dispusieron a cocinar, haciendo que el publico enardeciera...

Mientras todo el mundo esperaba emocionado ya poyaba a su favorito, una chica miraba con preocupación a Issei y se encontraba entre el publico, muy lejos de la estrella polar.

Esta chica era Asia, que tenia un rostro completamente preocupado.

-Mucho animo - musito la rubia - Issei san...

Nathaly comenzó a preparar varios jugos y los vertió a varios tubos de ensayo, los cuales metió en una centrifugadora.

Mientras en el publico varios de los recientes de la estrella polar, no comprendían bien lo que hacia la albina.

-Es como ver un experimento - comento Kyouka -

-¡explícanos que sucede, Zenjiro! - exigió Yoshiko

-N-No puedo, esto supera los limites de mi conocimiento - dijo el nombrado mientras se acomoda los lentes -

-¡¿esos lentes son de adorno?!...

Mientras Issei picaba lo que parecía cebollino e hinojo, ignorando completamente lo que sucedía a su alrededor, en ese momento Nathaly abrió lo que parecia una cazuela donde hervían en agua espárragos verdes, habas, zanahorias, calabaza, zuchinis y remolacha, en cuanto respiro el vapor...

-¡mmmmm...esto hace muy feliz a la parte japonesa de mi ADN! - exclamo la chica -

Pero Issei simplemente ignoro lo que había dicho ella y siguió cocinando como si nada, pero este repentinamente volteo y vio como cortaba el pescado con gran habilidad.

-¿que? - pregunto la albina al notar la mirada de Issei.

-nada - respondió Issei...

-¡pero que descortés, ignoras la pregunta de una dama y observas el trabajo de alguien mas! - espeto Nathaly mientras infla las mejillas..

*¡tiene mucha confianza ante alguien tan temible como Nathaly Kurokiba!*

*¡debe estar loco, puede que sea el hijo de la [Lengua de Dios] e [Indra sama], pero aun no esta al nivel como para vencer a Nathaly Kurokiba!*

Mientras algunos se preguntaban porque Issei estaba tan tranquilo, los miembros de la estrella polar estaban completamente intranquilos.

-¡Maldición! - espeto Riko - ¡ese tonto de Yukihira esta subestimando a Nathy, parece que tuviera un As bajo la manga!

En cambio Yurisa miraba detenidamente a Nathaly, lo miraba con mucha seriedad.

(Nathaly...se que podrás vencer y traer de regreso a nuestro Ise kun)

Un par de horas después...

Ya casi ambos chicos habían terminado de cocinar, solo estaban preparando algunos detalles

 ** _*¡ambos participantes afinen detalles!*_ **\- dijo la anfitriona - **_*¡¿quien terminara primero?!*_** \- para que en ese momento Nathaly se acercara con 2 bandejas en ambas manos. - **_*¡Es Nathaly Kurokiba!*_ **\- y llegara donde estan todos los jueces

-Bien, es hora de almorzar... - dijo la albina mientras pone sus respectivos platos a cada juez y los cuales estaban cubiertos por un domo de cristal...

-¿que es eso? - pregunto Yoshiko confundida

-¿hay humo bajo ese domo transparente? - pregunto Kyuoka

-tsk...nos sorprende con tanta facilidad - comento Riko

A diferencia de los demás, Issei no se encontraba sorprendido por lo llamativo del platillo de Nathaly.

-pero que presentación mas llamativa - dijo Nene mientras se acomoda las gafas... - digna de esta Semifinal de este festival culinario...

En ese momento todos los jueces levantaron el domo transparente, haciendo que el humo saliera dispersado

*¡WHOOOAAA!*

Los presentes quedaron bastantes sorprendidos al ver el platillo de Nathaly, que no era otro que...

-medallón de filete de Salmón bañado - dijo Soma con una sonrisa...

-si - respondió la albina - use todo mi repertorio de técnicas para creas este medallón de filete de Salmón...

-¡genial, cuanta belleza! - dijo Kuga con admiración -

-mmmm...hizo la neblina con Nitrógeno liquido - dijo Soma - creo que también cumple con la función de mantener crujiente la capa exterior del pescado...

\- si me permiten, les sugiero que coman primero una parte del salmón - sugirió Nathy amablemente - luego sigan con la guarnición y después repitan con el salmón

-asi que primero el salmón con la sal, antes de que lo comamos con el acompañamiento... - dijo Soma mientras corta un trozo del salmón - oh, hay una salsa sobre el salmón.

-es salsa de morillas - comento Nathaly - a este le aplique una reducción, seguido le añadí mantequilla pomada, emulsificando para formar una salsa espumosa - para que todos los jueces en ese momento comieran un trozo del salmón y...

-¡MMMMMM!

Todos gimieran después de sentir el fuerte sabor del salmón bañado en la salsa, después tomaron un poco de la guarnición de vegetales, haciendo sonreir a Nathaly

-en la guarnición use la cocción en frío, lo mismo que decir que el frío quema, la reacción que causan temperaturas tan bajas en los alimentos es similar a la cocción tradicional, pero de esta "nueva" manera los alimentos mantienen todo su sabor, color y olor - explico Nathy para que en ese momento Rindou se metiera un brocoli a la boca...

-¡mmmm! - gimio Rindou - (¡su umami es excepcional)

-¡Whoo... la guarnición tienen un sabor increíble!... - comento Taki

-como explique antes use la cocción en frío para mantener todo su sabor, color y olor de estos vegetales, ademas los salpimente correctamente para que el resultado fuera mas que increíble...pero ese no es el secreto de mi platillo -

*¡vaya!*

*¡quisiera probarlo!*

*¡se ve exquisito!*

-ahora por favor, vuelvan a probar el salmón por favor - pidió Nathaly -

-¿porque quieres que hagamos eso Kurokiba chan? - pregunto Megumi...

-porque asi notaran la textura de mi salmón que fue creada gracias al proceso que use - respondió Nathaly para que en ese momento llevara otro trozo del salmon a la boca y...

-¡MMMMMMM!...- gimio la peli azul - (¡viene otra ola, todo el umami se propaga por toda mi boca!)

-como es pescado, puedo ver el origen del ácido inosinico y me explico varias cosas mas - comento Nene - ¿pero como consiguió esta textura?...

-use el transglutaminase - respondio Nathaly

-¿el transglutaminase? - pregunto Nene - explícate...

-Las transglutaminasas son enzimas que en la naturaleza catalizan principalmente la formación de un enlace isopeptídico entre los grupos γ- carboxamida (- (C = O) NH 2 ) de las cadenas laterales de residuos de glutamina y los grupos ε- amino (-NH 3 ) de las cadenas laterales de residuos de lisina Con posterior liberación de amoniaco (NH 3 ) - explico Nathaly - normalmente en el procesamiento comercial de alimentos, la transglutaminasa se usa para unir proteínas, en otras palabras se puede usar como agente de unión para mejorar la textura de los alimentos ricos en proteínas y yo aproveche esto para pegar el filete enrollado y convertirlo en un medallón y acompañad ocon la salsa de morillas este platillo, por lo que a la hora de degustar se obtiene una agradable sensación en el paladar.

-¡vaya! - exclamo Taki nene impresionada...

-¡uso una técnicas increíbles para crear un salmón casi insuperable! - apoyo Taki...

-ahora por favor prueben el salmon y la guarnición al mismo tiempo - pidio Nathaly de nueva cuenta para que los jueces lo hicieran y...

(¡es increíble) penso Nene impactada - (¡el salmón, tiene un sabor muy diferente cuando lo combinas con la guarnición y sus texturas se sienten increíbles juntas!)

(La hija de la diva de la gastronomía molecular...sus técnicas están en todo su ser y le hacen justicia al apodo de su madre) penso Soma saboreando el platillo (nos entretuvo de principio a fin con su cocina, esta profunda satisfacción se compara al festin de un lujoso restaurante tradicional japones)

Alice sonrió orgullosa después de terminar de probar el platillo de su hija, por lo que se levanto de su asiento y...

-¡este platillo desborda sabiduría culinaria! - exclamo Alice - ¡a Chorros! - y lanzara su bata junto con su blusa al aire, quedando con solo el sosten cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo, haciendo que muchos varones tuvieran una hemorragia nasal...

*¡se desvistió!*...

*¡se descubrió el pecho!*

*¡no esperaría menos de una de las 2 nietas del Rey demonio de la comida!*

-Buen trabajo Kurokiba san - comento Soma mientras Alice se vuelve a poner su ropa y los otros jueces se destapan los ojos -

*Esta es la fortaleza de Nathaly Kuro...no, de Nathaly Nakiri*

*ella ha de ser la unica junto a su hermano que son capaces de hacer que su madre se desvista al igual que su abuelo lo hacia en el pasado*

*y pensar que tiene la misma edad que nosotros*

*en mi vida alcanzare el nivel que tiene*

Muchos miraban aterrados a la joven cocinera y otros ahora la admiraban mas que nunca, en ese momento Nathaly se dio la media vuelta y se retiro a su estación.

-cuando un genio resplandece, proyecta una sombra a su espalda - comento kuga viendo detenidamente a la hija de Alice.

-ese es su Karma - dijo su esposa

-estamos en la Academia Totsuki - dijo Soma teniendo su mejilla derecha recargada en su puño - este lugar no quiere debiluchos que flaqueen ante tal demostracion de habilidad, por eso miren... - y señala a su hijo que terminaba de servir su platillo haciendo que Nathaly volteara a verlo.

-7 salmones saliendo... - comento Issei...

-hay un Chef que no se ha inmutado - dijo Alice sonriente - Yukihira Issei ¿que preparaste?...

El nombrado simplemente volteo a verla con unos ojos sin emoción, los cuales desprendían una neutralidad aterradora que dejaban ver un abismo sin fondo, era los ojos de un pez muerto...

-Salmón en croûte - respondio el castaño rojizo

*¿Salmon en Croute?*

*¿esta loco?*

*¡¿cree que puede vencer con ese platillo?!*

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar en ese momento, para muchos era como una ofensa, para los de la estrella polar era otra cosa, sabían que si Issei había preparado un platillo como ese, significaba que era mas delicioso que lo que aparenta.

-Ise kun - nombro Nathaly para que el nombrado volteara a verla -

-¿que quieres?...

Incluso en su forma de hablar habia una frialdad indescriptible que Nathaly inmediatamente noto, pero se recompuso y procedió a preguntarle.

-¿Que es un Salmón en croûte? - pregunto la albina haciendo una cara graciosa provocando que...

PAF

Issei cayera al suelo incrédulo y después se levantara.

-¡¿como rayos no sabes cual es este platillo?! - pregunto eufórico a su prima - ¡tu padre se especializa en platillos de origen costero y no lo sabes!

La reacción de Issei hacia Nathaly hizo reir levemente a Alice, ya que le recordó las reacciones que tiene Erina cuando la hace enojar.

-¡rayos, te preparare uno cuando termine la evaluación de mi platillo, pero en serio que ignorante puedes ser! - decía Issei mientras se acercaba a los jueces y les presentaba su platillo - por favor tómense su tiempo para degustarlo.

-parece que Yukihira tiene algo preparado bajo la manga - comento Yoshiko

-a pesar de su hostilidad, Nathaly sigue siendo muy condescendiente con Yukihira - dijo Riko - esta tan sonriente porque da por sentado que ganara y hara que entre en razón.

Mientras Riko intentaba descifrar lo que estaba pensando Nathaly, los jueces tomaron un tenedor y un cuchillo para comenzar su degustacion.

-bien, comencemos con esto - dijo Nene mientras corta un trozo del Croute de Issei y lo lleve a su boca para probarlo - ¡Wow, este salmón en Croute esta increíble!

-prepare ese salmon de principio a fin - comento Issei a la peli verde -

-con solo ver el hojaldre, puedo notar que le agrego cerveza a la masa - comento kyuoka repentinamente - El alcohol es mas volátil que la masa, asi la vuelve mas ligera y crujiente.

-¿eh? - pregunto Yoshiko para voltear a ver a la pelipurpura - ¿sabes lo que hizo?...

-Deus senpai me informo que Ise kun habia estado practicando hasta altas horas de la noche en diferentes cocinas de la Academia - respondió Kyouka - asi que ayer en la noche lo segui a una de esas cocinas y lo observe hasta que se fue, pero cuando decidí seguirlo para ver donde iba, note que se le olvido llevarse lo que preparo, por lo que lo probé.

Las chicas del dormitorio quedaron un poco sorprendidas por la respuesta, ahora veían con ojos diferentes a la consejera.

Mientras los jueces ya habían comido mas de la mitad del Croute.

\- El interior jugoso y el exterior crujiente son un placer para el paladar - comento Kuga

-eso es por que le agregue sal, pimienta y jugo de limón al salmon. - comento Issei - ademas puse sobre el varias hierbas.

-ya veo fuiste muy detallista con este plato - comento Kuga - El potente sabor del salmón esta muy equilibrado

-¡Wow, el cuchillo corta como si nada el hojaldre y el salmon! - exclamo Megumi bastante impresionada - debio cocerlo a fuego lento en caldo y especias antes de freirlo, ese debe ser el origen de esta textura tan suave.

-este chico es un genio - comento Taki para dar otro mordisco al salmon - (¡su sabor es tan puro y ligero!, ¡es como una dulce brisa de las tierras altas!) - penso fascinada - ¡que sabor mas refinado, ¡¿de donde proviene?!

-La respuesta que buscas esta en la salsa - comento Soma - es salsa bechamel con crema de leche

-veo que tiene un buen gusto Chef Yukihira - Comento el castaño rojizo indiferente - pero en efecto El empleo de la leche tiene como finalidad por una parte la de apagar el sabor de la harina caliente y por otra parte la de diluir y cocer la mezcla, en palabras mas simple esta leche me permitió realzar del sabor del salmon y sus acompañamientos dentro del Croute.

-eso explica muchas cosas jovencito - dijo Rindou - gracias a eso, lograste realzar el umami de tu platillo y asi hacerlo suave por asi decirlo.

-¡es un platillo de lo mas ligero! - exclamo Nene

-mmmm...pero que practico para un platillo tan simple - comento Nathaly con Sorna - parece que aun no has perdido esa costumbre de dar sorpresas tras sorpresas mi querido Ise kun, pero no hay forma de que me ganes con eso, tus esfuerzos son convencionales...ese tipo de platillos son muy predecibles sin mucho encanto a diferencia de mi platillo.

Nathaly miro de forma amenazante a Issei, en cambio este no respondió ante la provocación para pelear simplemente se dio la vuelta.

(no me gusta despreciar tu cocina, ¡pero tengo que hacerlo para que nos escuches!) penso la albina preocupada (¡mi querido Ise kun haré lo que sea necesario para que veas la luz de nueva cuenta y si eso conlleva el destrozarte con todo lo que tengo, lo haré por tu bien!)

-¿crees que tu platillo hace gala de las cualidades del salmon? - pregunto Issei repentinamente haciendo que su prima lo mirara friamente

-¿que dijiste?...

-Te pregunto sobre lo que se espera que hagamos al preparar el salmón - respondió el castaño rojizo - debes darle un sazon que llegue a los mas profundo del comensal, un sabor que lo haga regresar para que siga deleitándose con lo mejor que puedes ofrecer y no solo ofrecerle apariencias.

Nathaly simplemente no supo que decir, en ese momento Issei sonrio levemente.

-muy bien acabemos con esto -

Este comentario hizo que Nathaly lo volteara a ver por un momento, pero eso paso de lado cuando volteo a ver los jueces que estaban...

-¿eh?...

-¡esta exquisito! - exclamaron los 7 al mismo tiempo mientras devoran lo que quedaba del platillo del castaño rojizo...

-¡la salsa esta buenísima! - comento nene

-¡junto con lo suave del salmon! - exclamo kuga

-¡alcanzo un nuevo nivel de sabor! - completo Rindou...

El publico no podían creer que los jueces devoraran el platillo del castaño rojizo, incluso los residentes de la estrella polar no se lo creian.

-los jueces… - comento Kenta

-a diferencia de que cuando probaron el platillo de Nathy, parece que lo disfrutan - completo Momosuke impactado mientras observan el como comian cada juez el platillo

-Ise kun - nombro Nathy para que Issei volteara a verla - ¿intentas decirme que el salmon debe tener "corazon"?, lo importante es el sabor ¿no?...no te pongas sentimen...

-No - refuto Issei - no se trata de eso Nathaly, ella lo entiende. - y señala a Alice

-¡Madre! - exclamo la nombrada para voltear a ver a su madre pero quedo impactada al ver que . - (¿cuando se descubrió el pecho?.) - otra vez se encontraba sin sopa, solo con su sosten

-Nathaly tu salmon hizo buen uso de las técnicas que aprendiste de mi y le diste una apariencia magnifica - comento Alice seriamente -

-Claro, los salmones deben ser hermosos para ser degustados con mayor placer -

-Yo no me deje llevar por algo como eso.. - dijo Issei

-¿eh?...

-yo te lo explicare - dijo Alice interviniendo en la conversacion - primero el considero como abordar el salmon, luego lo lleno con ingredientes cuyo sabor lo ayudaron a potenciar con el calor, en pocas palabras consiguió llegar a la esencia del Salmon, por su puesto tu plato fue extremadamente sabroso, pero ¿no crees que nos habrías presentado el mismo platillo si hubiera sido otro pescado?.

La pregunta hizo que Nathaly retrocediera

-¿eh?...bueno yo...

-tu solo vertiste tus habilidades dentro del salmon - dijo Alice impactando mas a su hija - hay sabores que solo este pescado puede transmitir, esperamos que idees técnicas para potenciar ese sabor, el salmon es divertido, pero a la vez cálido e innovador a su manera...¿crees que tu platillo pudo capturar eso?...

-el sabor si importa - dijo Issei repentinamente que se paro al lado de su prima... - en eso si estamos de acuerdo...pruebalo... Nathaly Nakiri... - y le ofrece su platillo..

Nathaly tomo una porción del salmón con un tenedor y lentamente se lo llevo a la boca, en cuanto entro lo degusto por unos momentos y al final comenzó a devorarlo con desesperación...

Todos pasaron a mirar a Soma y asintieron estando de acuerdo, Mientras Nathaly comenzó a llorar.

(¿porque estoy llorando?) se pregunto la albina (este platillo es...delicioso, pero esta lleno de una profunda tristeza)

\- La calidad del producto depende de su proceso - Dijo Issei friamente - Y el tuyo fue...horrible, sin gracia pero principalmente asqueroso -

 ** _*¡El ganador es Yukihira Issei!*_**

\- Que tengas un buen dia -

Issei en ese momento se alejo de su prima, pero en vez de ir hacia la sala de descanso, fue directamente hacia donde estaban los jueces o mejor dicho donde estaba su padre...

Ambos se miraron por un momento, creando un ambiente bastante tenso a su alrededor...

-¿que pasa hi...eh?... - intento decir Soma, pero se quedo callado al ver que Issei simplemente tomo el platillo que preparo Nathaly, el cual extrañamente estaba a medio comer...

Issei corto con la mano un trozo del salmon y se lo llevo a la boca, lo saboreo por unos segundos hasta que...

-tsk...ahora no me sorprende saber el porque no te lo acabaste...padre - comento Issei con una cara amarga - no puedo creer que hayas presentado algo como esto Nathaly...¡no sirve!...

PLAF

En ese momento Nathaly se quedo en Shock al ver como Issei lanzo su platillo a la basura, con total desprecio...

Pero no solo ella se quedo en Shock, cada estudiante, profesor y persona presente en el lugar estaba de la misma manera, nunca se esperaron en la vida que Issei yukihira, un chico amable, despreocupado, pero principalmente alegre hiciera algo como lanzar un plato de comida a la basura y menos uno que fue preparado por su propia prima, la cual habia mostrado amor incondicional hacia el sin importar lo que dijeran los demas.

Después de ver esto, Nathaly se levanto y se fue llorando y gritando a todo pulmon, en cambio Issei simplemente se quedo ahi parado viendo como se alejaba, pero extrañamente no mostró ni un signo de arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho.

-la basura debe ir con la basura - espeto el chico en voz baja...

*pero que acción tan arrogante para alguien que apenas sobre salio en este encuentro culinario* - comento alguien repentinamente...

Issei volteo hacia a la persona que habia lanzado ese comentario, esa persona era la misma Nene que lo miraba seriamente...

-¿que quiere decir con eso señora?... - pregunto issei seriamente...

-Ara...que impetuoso eres muchacho, como para que me hables de esa manera - respondió la peli verde con tranquilidad - pero esta bien te responderé, veras no es muy dificil de comprender, tu platillo, apenas supero el de kurokiba chan, realmente me decepcionaste en esta ocasión, pensé que mostrarías algo increíble durante esta semifinal, pero mis expectativas se fueron abajo cuando vi y probé tu platillo...

-¡¿que dijo?! - pregunto Issei algo enojado pero intento mantenerse tranquilo.

-lo que escuchaste muchacho, esperaba mucho de ti este dia, esperaba que prepararas un platillo unico que opacaria el de Kurokiba chan y que ganaras... todos los que estamos como jurado en este momento lo esperaban, Incluso Kurokiba chan lo esperaba, pero no de esta forma - respondió la peli verde para levantarse de su asiento - es cierto que ganaste, pero fue a penas que lo lograste y sabes chico, me arrepiento de haberte dado la victoria...me arrepiento de haber votado por alguien que esta retrocediendo...

-¡¿que?!...

-Muchacho presentaste un buen platillo pero estaba vacio, sin ningún gramo de pasión y dedicación, no hubo nada bueno en ese salmon a parte del sabor, ese platillo no me contó nada sobre el Chef que lo preparo y si te soy sincera, esperaba que cuando nos volviéramos a ver tu ya tuvieras el nivel del primer asiento de Totsuki, pero en cambio retrocediste y mucho, no solo como cocinero si no como persona...

Issei veía molesto a la mujer, pero no se atrevió a decir algo, por mas que las palabras quisieran salir de su boca para responder algo no lo hacían.

-si sigues por ese camino, entonces lo mejor que puedes hacer es retirarte de esta prestigiosa Academia y retirarte como cocinero antes de que te pierdas a ti mismo...

Sin mas que decirle a Issei, Nene se sentó, en cambio el castaño rojizo se quedo ahi parado viendo el suelo mientras aprieta los puños, hasta que tomo una gran bocanada de aire para calmarse y sonrio, para que después intentara responder a la Chef, pero antes de que lo lograra.

*Vamos, Vamos no hay que enojarnos por tonterías, mejor hay que alegrarnos por la noticia que voy a dar* - exclamo una voz que interrumpió a Issei que inmediatamente volteo hacia la entrada

Las luces apuntaron hacia a la entrada principal mientras se escuchan unos pasos, para que finalmente entrara cierta chica que Issei conoció en su examen de ingreso a Totsuki, esta chica era Rias Gremory que venia caminado elegantemente hacia el mientras sostiene una charola en mano que tenia arriba un domo de metal cubriendo algo.

*¡¿que hace Rias Onee sama?!*

*¡¿porque se acerca a ese patán?!*

*¡Onee sama, aléjate de ese tipo!*

Todo el mundo se pregunto el porque de la presencia de Rias Gremory en la Arena, algunos comenzaron a lanzar comentarios a ella para que se alejara de Issei, otros murmuraron algunas cosas sobre que ella iba a cobrar venganza por lo que acababa de hacer a Nathaly Kurokiba y otros simplemente veian detenidamente las acciones de la pelirroja.

Ella llego con Issei en ese momento y las luces ya habían iluminado de nueva cuenta el lugar, Issei la veía sin ninguna emoción y Rias lo veia con unos ojos brillantes, cuando Issei estuvo a punto de cuestionarle el porque de su presencia, esta sonrió y procedió hablar por el micrófono.

-¡Felicidades cariño por ganar tu encuentro! - exclamo la pelirroja con alegría dejando a Soma y Alice con un rostro un tanto complicado de describir.

-¿le dijo...? - pregunto Soma

-¿...cariño? - completo Alice

-Ara, no me esperaba que mi lindo sobrino tuviera con una relación con la heredera de la familia Gremory - comento Rindou con Sorna - esto si que es una sorpresa...

(¡Esto es malo, es es muy malo...van a matar a Issei en cuanto Erina sepa de esto y el se reconcilie con ella!) penso Soma preocupado

Issei comenzó a sobarse la sienes en un intento de calmar el fuerte dolor de cabeza que le estaba dando por todo lo que estaba sucediendo en este momento.

-Rias, no estoy de humor para aguantar alguna de tus tonterías - dije Issei mientras seguia sobándose la sien - asi que por favor date la media vuelta y...

-vamos cariño, esto no es ninguna tontería...te lo aseguro - dijo la pelirroja interrumpiendo a Issei para que en ese momento las luces solamente los iluminaran a ellos y Rias pusiera otra vez el micrófono cerca de su boca - Hoy Yukihira Issei vengo a darles la mejor noticia del mundo a todos los plebeyos que estan presentes, vengo a anunciarles que tu y yo...¡Nos vamos a casar!...

-¿eh? - pregunto Issei

Un enorme silencio se formo en ese momento, que se prolongo por varios segundos hasta...

*¡EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡¿YUKIHIRA ISSEI Y RIAS GREMORY SE VAN A CASAR?!...* - exclamo todo el mundo sorprendido...

Nadie podía creer lo que habían escuchado de la pelirroja, ¡¿ella se iba a casar con Yukihira Issei el chico mas odiado de Totsuki?!, muchos estaban mas que furiosos por esto y a la vez llenos de envidia, pero no podían hacer algo para evitarlo, si Rias Gremory decia que se iba casar con Yukihira Issei, entonces no habia fuerza en este mundo que la hiciera para cambiar de opinión.

Aunque no solamente habia reacciones de enojo, también hubo quienes se desmayaron por la noticia, entre ellas Yuuma amano que cuando escucho que Issei se iba casar se desmayo por la impresión, aunque otras parecían tranquilas pero querían despellejar viva a Rias, entre ellas estaban gran parte de las consejeras y mayor parte de las residentes de la estrella polar, que aunque estaban furiosas con Issei por alguna razon no aguantaban que Rias dijera que Issei se casaría con ella.

Pero el mas impresionado era Issei que no podia salir se su estupor, eso era asi hasta que...

-vamos cariño, no me veas asi - dijo Rias con una sonrisa - lamento no haberte avisado antes, quería que fuera una sorpresa y que mejor forma de revelarlo cuando ganaras en las semifinales...¡Este debe ser el mejor dia de nuestras vidas ya que al fin el mundo sabe sobre nuestro compromiso!

Issei simplemente se palmeo la frente furioso, pero no tenia alguna para expresar el como se sentía, quería gritarle a la pelirroja, pero no podía.

-se que es muy repentino y va haber gente que intentara alejarte de mi en cuanto se enteraron de esto - dijo la pelirroja - pero no hay que preocuparse porque a partir de este momento pertenecerás a la familia Gremory, una de las familias mas prestigiosas del mundo y con mayor poder económico, ¡ahora la chusma de mierda que tanto te molesto en la Academia se inclinara ante tu talento superior cariño!...

La forma en como se expreso Rias de todos los demás, dejo con la boca abierta a mas de uno, Issei en ese momento reacciono y miro con enojo a la pelirroja.

-¡Rias, ¡¿como es que se te ocurre...?!

-¡cierto, lo había olvidado cariño, gracias por recordarmelo! - dijo la pelirroja interrumpiendo a Issei de nueva cuenta para que en ese momento levantara el domo de metal - ¡aquí tienes, esto es de mi parte! - y le mostrara un platillo que era ni mas ni menos que...

-¿Udon? - pregunto el castaño rojizo

-¡así es, mi familia cocina todo tipo de platillos pero principalmente se especializa en el udon que normalmente usamos en ocasiones especiales y los cuales no muchos tienen el privilegio de probar! -

El aroma que desprendía aquel Udon era bastante delicioso, muchos se les hizo agua la boca con solo verlo y a la ves sentían envida de Issei.

-¡este Udon lo prepare yo misma y es mi ofrenda para ti mi cariño, solo tu que mereces mi amor, mi cuerpo y admiración, ahora puedes deleitarte con...!

CRASH

PAF

Pero no pudo terminar cuando Issei arrojo al suelo el plato que se rompió al instante y lo pisoteo como si basura se tratase.

-¡¿ca-ca-cariño porque...?!...

-¡Cierra la boca! - ordeno el castaño rojizo para que la pelirroja guardara silencio en ese momento - ¡ya estoy harto de ti y tus tonterías, siempre es lo mismo contigo desde que nos conocimos, el primer mes intentaste por todos los medios posibles para obligarme a volverme a tu sirviente, luego comenzaste a acosarme y vigilarme día tras día, luego tu estúpido novio quiso expulsarme de la Academia, aunque sabes no me importo, lo que si realmente me enoja es que robes mis cosas, me mandes fotos extrañas y ahora digas que me voy a casar contigo cuando ni siquiera estoy en lo mas mínimo interesado en ti! - exclamo Issei enfadado - ¡para mi solo eres un fastidio de persona, sin talento, arrogante y una niña caprichosa la cual solo ha conseguido todo lo que tiene por hacerle berrinches a su hermano y a sus padres, pero conmigo se acaba eso, yo no me voy a casar contigo niña estúpida porque me desagradas como no tienes idea y si tuviera que comer lodo para evitarlo, entonces lo haría encantado con tal de alejarme de ti, seria preferible comer eso a la basura que pusiste enfrente de mi...!

Rias había caído en el suelo mientras lloraba, jamas pensó que su "cariño" pudiera ser tan cruel. Pero hubo una persona que apareció en el escenario cabizbaja

\- ¿Himejima? - Pregunto el castaño rojizo

PAF

La sorpresa de todos fue al ver como la morena abofeteo a su amado. Muchos admiraron a la Onee-sama por esa accion que el castaño se gano por lo que la alentaron

*¡Asi se hace, Akeno-oneesama!*

*¡Muestrale algo de modales a ese patán!*

*¡Akenooooo-sama!*

\- ¡Cállense, grupo de escandalosos! - Exclamo la morena seriamente - ¡No lo hice por ustedes! -

Esto sorprendió a todos, al punto de que les impuso silencio a los espectadores, por que no esperaron que una de las damas de la academia les hablara asi

\- Ise-kun, no se que te ha pasado, pero yo no me enamore de alguien que olvido su cocina y sigue los pasos de una escoria como Azami Nakamura. Debes volver en si, estas lastimando a muchas personas. Se que me estas escuchando y viendo a Nakamura-senpai, deberia sentirse avergonzado de convertir a alguien tan lindo en tal monstruo. Vayámonos Rias - Dijo la morena para ayudar a su "hermana" que estaba destrozada - Debemos aceptar que el Ise-kun que amamos ya no existe -

\- P-Pero Akeno...-

\- Lo se, incluso a mi me duele, pero es lo que has visto -

Ambas se fueron para que la pelirroja estuviera mejor, algo dentro del castaño sintio que se estrujaba y le dolia, esto fue notado por Alice y Rindou

(Aun es tiempo de salvarlo) Pensaron ambas mujeres...

Issei se quedo parado durante unos momentos en el mismo lugar sin decir nada, siendo observado por todo el mundo, hasta que comenzó a caminar, pero en su avance era abucheado por todos los estudiantes...

 ** _*¡P-Por favor cálmense!*_** pidió Asuka con nervios

Desgraciadamente los abucheos se hicieron mas fuertes.

Issei en ese momento salio de la arena y ahí fue cuando los abucheos poco a poco se fueron apagando hasta que finalmente ya no se escucharon.

Momentos Después

Issei caminaba por los largos pasillos del lugar, estando muy pensativo ignorando a todas las personas que en cuanto lo miraban, comenzaron a observarlo con desprecio, al parecer el hacer llorar a Rias y Nathaly tuvo como precio ganarse el desprecio de todos.

Y cuando es todos, significa "Todos"

*¡Hey Idiota!* - llamo algo alguien repentinamente al castaño que no tardo en voltear hacia atras, pero cuando lo hizo...

PAW

Recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el pómulo derecho que lo derribo al instante. Cuando abrio los ojos para ver quien lo habia golpeado, vio que se trataba de su primo Kyuo Kurokiba.

Este lo miraba con mucho enojo, en cambio Issei lo miraba extrañado hasta que...

-¡eres un grandisimo estúpido! - exclamo Kyou con furia - ¡¿como pudiste hacerle eso a mi hermana?!...

Issei se quedo callado ante la pregunta y volteo la mirada hacia otro lado simplemente.

-yo que tanto te respetaba y admiraba por tu dedicación a la cocina, ahora solo puedo decir que te has vuelto una porquería - espeto Kyou - no te quiero verte cerca de mi hermana, ni cerca de la estrella polar, si te paras por ahí juro que yo y los demás chicos te daremos una paliza que no podrás olvidar...ahora ire a mi encuentro y espero que lo veas, por que así sabrás lo que te espera en la final.

Kyou se dio la media y se fue dejando a Issei sentado en el suelo hasta que...

*Yukihira kun* - dijo una voz haciendo que el nombrado alzara la mirada...

Este inmediatamente volteo hacia arriba y ahí vio a la persona que lo habia llamado, esa persona era...

-¿Seek chan? - pregunto el castaño al ver a su amiga de la infancia que no estaba sola venia acompañada por las otras consejeras Gabriel, Serafall, Yasaka, Penemue y Rossweisse, para que en ese momento se levantara. -¿que hacen todas ustedes aq...?

PAF

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Seekvaira lo abofeteo con fuerza, dejando la marca de su mano en la mejilla de Issei.

En cambio este no se espero que ella de entre todas las personas, lo abofeteara tan repentinamente, intento decir algo para saber los motivos de la consejera, pero antes de que lo hiciera.

PAF PAF PAF PAF PAF

Recibió otras bofetadas por parte de las otras chicas presentes, las cuales dejaron las mejillas del chico bastante rojas.

Issei las miro seriamente y la mirada era correspondida por ellas.

-eres un imbécil - comento Seekvaira repentinamente - ¡¿como le hiciste eso a Rias?!...

Issei quedo sorprendido por la pregunta tan agresiva de Seekvaira la cual se veia furiosa al igual que las otras consejeras.

-¡lo que hiciste fue muy bajo!- reclamo Gabriel de la misma manera -

-¡sabemos que Rias se propaso al decir que se iban a casar sin habertelo consultado antes, pero hubieras hablado de ello en privado con ella para arreglarlo! - exclamo Serafall

-¡no se merecía que le hablaras de esa manera enfrente de todo el mundo! - reclamo Penemue - ¡se que Gremory san es muy petulante a veces y otras muy caprichosa, pero jamas ha pisoteado la comida y humillado de esa manera a alguien como tu lo hiciste con ella hace unos momentos atrás!

-¡te has vuelto un patán! - dijo Rossweisse - ¡eres de lo peor!

-¡por eso hemos tomado la decisión de terminar nuestros lazos de amistad contigo! - comento Yasaka sorprendiendo a Issei - ¡Yukihira kun de ahora en adelante si te acercas a Rias o ha cualquiera de nosotras, habrá represalias por lo que te recomiendo que no te acerques a mas de 20 metros de cualquiera de las presentes...que tengas buena tarde Yukihira kun!

Todas en ese momento se dieron la media vuelta y se fueron dejando atras a Issei que estaba muy pensativo...

-Seek chan ... - llamo Issei repentinamente pero...

-no me llames asi - contesto la nombrada para voltear a ver a Issei. - ahora me arrepiento de haber sido tu amiga todo este tiempo, no puedo creer que siempre espere ver de nueva cuenta a alguien que realmente no vale la pena y para colmo sea hijo de aquellos Chefs que son legendarios en Totsuki...tsk, que asco me das...

Sin tener mas que recriminar al chico, Seekvaira siguió su camino con las otras consejeras que le habia esperado.

Ahora Issei ya estaba completamente solo, pero en ese momento apareció alguien que Issei inmediatamente reconoció, esta persona era Azami Nakamura que se hinco y puso su mano en su hombro...

-vi todo - comento el hombre - no debes preocuparte, tu necesitas de esa gente que no vale la...

PLAF

Pero Issei lo silencio al quitar la mano de su hombro.

\- Necesito estar solo -

\- De acuerdo, pero recuerda que debemos planear el platillo para la final -

\- ¡DIJE QUE NECESITO ESTAR SOLO, NAKAMURA! -

\- Entiendo...nos vemos en el departamento, mientras ire a ver el siguiente encuentro, cuando estés mas calmado puedes acompañarme a verlo -

En ese momento Azami se alejo del chico, pero extrañamente reia levemente.

Issei en ese momento se levanto y comenzo a seguir a su abuelo.

Arena - momentos despues

*Comenzara la segunda ronda de las preliminares* Exclamo Soma con el micrófono mientras que el peli platino se amarra su cabello con una liga y el moreno se amarra su banda color magenta con línea clara en forma de llamas, entrando en su [Modo Berserker] *El tema para esta será "carne de aves silvestres". ¡Muy bien! ¡Comiencen…a cocinar!* exclamo mientras brillan sus ojos y sale vapor de su boca, animando a la gente que exclamo su euforia

\- Parece que Hayama está sacando sus ingredientes – Dijo Momosuke

\- Eso es…¿Pollo? – Pregunto Yoshiko

\- No, es…- Dijo Yurisa

\- Entonces los hijos de esos dos se enfrentaran – Dijo Taki – Realmente me recuerda esa ocasión de hace 20 años en una [Elección de Otoño] –

\- Veremos que eligieron ambos – Dijo Megumi para ver…

\- ¡¿Becada?! – Exclamo Kuga sorprendido

\- También conocida como avefría – Dijo la dueña de [Taki Amarillo] - Los aires de los días cálidos propician que comience el regreso de algunas aves que en otoño, escapándose de los fríos polares, emigraron al sur. Una de ellas es el ave fría. La elección de la becada debe hacer cuidadosamente, ya que debe estar dura y regordeta. Si tiene las patas flexibles es señal de que apenas fue atrapada. Las primeras becadas empiezan en octubre, pero es en invierno cuando esta caza adquiere su gordura y es solicitada por la calidad de su carne. Requiere una cocción corta, de forma que la carne queda rosada al trincharla. Desplumar a última hora y no vaciar, quitándole sólo la molleja y el buche. Pasarla por alcohol, recogerla y bridarla (atarla), teniendo cuidado de vaciar los ojos y quitar el pellejo de la cabeza

\- Esta carne no es muy conocida, ya que es infrecuente encontrarla en recetarios, ni tan siquiera José Castillo en su ardua labor entrevistando a amonas vascas, encontró una sola referencia. A pesar de que Paul Bocuse escribió que es equiparable a la becada en exquisitez En cambio, Los Navarros, han sabido sacarles su valor culinario, tal como lo recoge Sarobe en " La cocina popular navarra" Allí las llaman "chugarimas" y en las Bardenas "quinces" y las guisan rehogándolas en aceite, una vez desplumadas, evisceradas y quitadas la piel. Se le añade cebolla, ajo, zanahorias, un chorretón de vino y se cubren con caldo de carne o agua y se dejan hasta que la salsa se reduzca y las aves estén tiernas Se sirven cubiertas por una salsa pasada por el colador chino – Comento Soma – Realmente quiere demostrar de que esta hecho. Pero no es el único –

\- ¡¿Frailecillo?! – Pregunto Rindou porque era una carne muy poco conocida fuera del país donde se come

\- Entonces usara una carne salvaje que solo se cocina en Islandia – Dijo Alice - Suelen consumir estas aves marinas por la gran cantidad de proteínas y ácidos grasos que tiene su carne -

\- Son tan fáciles de cazar, pues su vuelo es torpe y predecible, que usan una especie de cazamariposas gigante para apresarlos. Han inventado una máquina que los despluma y facilita así su consumo. El frailecillo se parece al pato, pero solamente en la apariencia, porque al paladar resulta más seco y es menos sabroso, asemejándose su sabor al del hígado de ternera pero con una ligera esencia a bacalao. Así que prefieren ahumarlo, que también es un modo de conservarlo, en definitiva el principal objetivo, ya que históricamente en Islandia no había otros medios de conservación y los inviernos eran tan largos que había que guardar para cuando no hubiese nada para cazar o pescar – Comento Nene – Pueden ser comidos frescos, salados, en salmuera o como dije, ahumados y secos. Sus plumas se utilizaron en ropa de cama y sus huevos fueron comidos, pero no en la misma medida que las de algunas otras aves marinas, siendo más difícil de extraer de la jerarquía -

\- Entonces tendremos que ver que hace con esa ave – Comento Taki interesada

(Ambos tienen algo a favor) Pensó Soma (Yuuji tiene el fenomenal olfato de su padre, el cual puede deducir las especias mezcladas en un plato sumando al conocimiento de hierbas medicinales, puede hacer un platillo superior. En cambio, Kyou tiene la fiereza y vasto conocimiento de su padre en platos escandinavos y mariscos además de los conocimientos de Alice en [Gastronomía Molecular]…pero en especial, una sed de victoria que es tan ardiente como magma. Ambos, después de Ise y Nathy, son candidatos a ser parte de los [10 Consejeros de Elite]. Lo que decidirá este duelo es su deseo ferviente de ganar, esa llama de ser el mejor. Quien tenga más hambre de alzarse como el vencedor, será quien pase a la final. De eso estoy seguro)

\- En este encuentro…- Dijo un alumno

\- Si, Hayama ganaría 8 de 10 veces –

(Son unos estúpidos) Pensó Riko mirando con lastima a esos dos chicos (Ellos son tan fuertes que pueden llegar a ser aterradores)

(Incluso nosotros…) Pensó Marika

(No sabemos quién ganara) Completo el pensamiento Yoshiko

(Si describiera este combate, lo compararía con un pigargo gigante que siempre ha volado alto y un tigre feroz que quiere destrozar a cualquiera que tenga enfrente con la quijada) Pensó Sirzechs

\- Detesto no sentir ningún tipo de entusiasmo en este encuentro de tu parte – Dijo el moreno Nakiri en su [Modo Berserker], llamando la atención de su contrincante – Esto es la guerra. Vete si no piensas luchar por la victoria -

\- Hmph, como siempre tan efusivo, Kyou – Dijo el peli platino – A diferencia de ti, no me obsesiona la victoria. Y es por algo muy simple….con este olfato, no me veo perdiendo ante ti – mientras despluma, vacia los ojos, quita el pellejo de la cabeza, la pasa por alcohol, recogiéndola y atándola

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Gruño Kyou mientras que el peli platino cubriendo las becadas, totalmente, con las lonchas de tocino, previo sazonado de sal y pimienta. Tapar el pico con papel de aluminio. Rociarlas con el aceite y metiéndolas al horno para proceder con los demás. Al sentir el olor de su proteína, sonrió

\- Es hora de….la sinfonía de mi fragancia – Dijo el peli platino mientras que retira el tocino, liberando un poderoso aroma que flotaba por el aire

\- ¡El olor de las especias y la avefría se unen! – Exclamo Kenta

\- ¡Como se esperaba de Yuuji! – Exclamo Momosuke

SNIF SNIF

\- Huelo pimienta negra, laurel, canela, ajo y….Mou~, es muy complejo – Se quejó Yoshiko

\- Realmente creo tal aroma – Dijo Megumi

\- Es picante pero suave – Comento Nene analíticamente - Un poco dulce, pero fragante –

\- Se puede decir que incluso tiene aires de realeza – Dijo Kuga - En este momento es dueño del lugar

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Taki al ver a Kyou - ¿Qué paso con su energía? –

\- Es simple, Tsunozaki-senpai – Dijo Alice – Ahora mismo están tan concentrado en el ahumado de su frailecillo que no le pone atención a su alrededor –

\- El frailecillo tiene un procedimiento de ahumado, un error y la carne se arruinara – Dijo Soma – Ryou, su padre, es como él –

(Con mis sentidos a toda máquina, podre precisar el momento adecuado de mi proteína marina) Pensó Kyou – (¡Ahora!) – exclamo mentalmente para empezar el preparado con….

\- ¡¿Garam Masala?! – Exclamo la pelirroja de ver su nivel de atrevimiento al usar una mezcla de especias

\- Además prepara…¿cebollas cambray y guisantes? – Pregunto Nene confundida

\- También tiene menta fresca, azúcar, vinagre y aceite de oliva – Comento la peli azul

.- Entonces hará un acompañamiento común para carne y aves, pero debe sazonarla correctamente o el impacto no será el que espera – Comento Taki despectivamente

(Esa enana me molesta) Pensó Alice disgustada con una vena marcada en su frente

\- Puedes ganarte a la gente con tus espectáculos aromáticos si quieres, pero… ¿crees que con eso lo vencerás a "él? – Pregunto el moreno de mechas blancas, irritando a su adversario mientras que la imagen de cierto castaño rojizo de espaldas como fondo de escenario – No me importa, te hare pedazos -

\- Tengo mis propias cartas – Dijo el peli platino – Además, ¿de qué te sirven tantas cartas si no sabes usarlas? – para sazonar lo que estaba preparando

\- A pesar de que Hayama es usualmente tranquilo…ahora parece otra persona – Dijo Sayuri

(Es normal, ellos dos han heredado las habilidades y rivalidades de sus padres, ellos buscan derrocar a Ise) Pensó Soma (Espero que ellos lo hagan)

\- Parece que jamás tuvo la necesidad de sacar sus garras, pero lo hizo – Comento Kuga abriendo su abanico - Lo veo en su sonrisa –

\- He terminado –

 ** _*¡Hayama Yuuji es el primero en terminar! ¡Su rico aroma invade todo el escenario!*_** Dijo la presentadora

\- Este es mi platillo: [Becada a la Sangre] – Dijo el peli platino

\- Un platillo que es poco conocido en la cocina vasca y usado en la cocina navarra – Dijo Kuga interesado

\- La caramelización del brandy lo hace brillar maravillosamente – Dijo Nene – Las patatas se ve que fueron cocinadas a la perfección -

\- Las especias que espolvoreo son muy fragantes - Dijo Taki

\- Si ya me derrito con el aroma – Dijo Megumi algo intimidada - ¿Qué pasara cuando lo coma? – pregunto preocupada

\- Es hora de la degustación – Dijo el pelirrojo para que rebanaran el ave y comieran un bocado al mismo tiempo –

\- ¡Un magnifico sabor salado y magro atraviesa mi cuerpo! – Exclamo Nene

\- El aroma que atraviesa tu cuerpo, sigue en la nariz y en la boca – Comento Megumi – Incluso después de haberla tragado –

\- ¡Kya! – Exclamo Rindou - ¡Que felicidad! –

\- ¡Es una mezcla perfecta de aromas! – Dijo Taki – Esa maga aromática…-

\- ¡Nos tiene en sus garras! – Exclamaron la peli azul de coleta y la pelirroja

(Las clasificamos como aromas, pero tiene sus propias características) Pensó Soma (Algunas pican, otras son dulces, algunas refrescantes y otras amargas. Este platillo exhibe delicado de ese equilibrio. ¡Esto sería imposible sin su olfato!)

\- ¡Hay algo más aparte de la carne! – Dijo Megumi para que vieran un embutido debajo del ave

\- Por lo normal se sirve con una costra hecha de su sangre que se cuaja con el brandy pero esto es…- Dijo el [León Chino]

\- Morcilla – Dijo la senpai

\- ¿Morcilla? – Pregunto la [Artesana del Soba]

\- Es un embutido a base de sangre coagulada y cocida, generalmente de cerdo, y de color caoba oscura. Suele mezclarse con grasa de cerdo, y además, contiene algún otro ingrediente no cárnico para aumentar su volumen, como arroz u otros cereales, miga de pan o cebolla – Comento la cocinera de estilo español

\- Hice esta morcilla con la sangre de la becada y las especias para potenciar su sabor – Dijo el peli platino

\- ¡Asombroso! – Exclamo Rindou – He probado la morcilla, pero siempre ha tenido un sabor algo fuerte debido a que es sangre cocida, pero tu la has aminorado y dándole un sabor sublime -

\- Ataque frontal, Kyou – Dijo Yuuji – La fragancia domina el mundo culinario. Por muchas cartas que tengas en tu mazo, jamás podrás igualarme –

\- Los ojos de Kyou-san…- Dijo Kuroka llamando la atencion de los demás – Aun no pierden brillo –

\- Entonces te has puesto serio, Yuuji – Dijo Kyou preparando su ofensiva - ¡Es hora del contraataque! –

*Es el turno de Kurokiba Kyou!* Exclamo la presentadora *¿Qué clase de as tendrá este especialista en mariscos?*

\- ¡Pruébenlo! – Exclamo el moreno de puntas blancas - ¡Frailecillo ahumado con cebollines y guisante! -

\- Se ve apetitoso – Dijo Soma emocionado

\- Esa cubierta verde es muy atrayente – Comento Taki – Pero a comparación del de Hayama es corto en…-

\- Cállate y come – Dijo el Kurokiba

\- ¡¿Ah?! – Exclamo la cocinera española molesta - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera?! ¡Si no permití que el idiota de tu padre me hablara así, a ti menos! –

\- Deje de quejarse como siempre, Tsunozaki-senpai y preparémonos para la degustación – Dijo Soma

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! – Exclamo Rindou – El sabor que tiene es más complejo de lo que se ve –

\- Realmente me impresionas, supiste como combinar la salsa de menta con el garam masala, pero hay un elemento picante que los une en una dinámica abrumadora – Dijo Soma sonriendo – Harissa – con una leve sonrisa

*¡¿Combino 3 estilos de especias?!*

*¡¿Se puede hacer eso?!*

*¡Pensaba que el idiota de Yukihira solo podía hacer algo así!*

*Lo fresco, dulce, ácido, picante…es como si hubiera usado la [Baya de 5 sabores]*

\- Entonces utilizaste la teoría del puzzle de la [Cocina Medicinal] – Comento el peli platino seriamente – (Pero sé que eso no es todo) -

\- Es hora de que prueben los guisantes y las cebollitas – Dijo el moreno – Todo mezclado, coman hasta que no puedan más – ordeno con una sonrisa lobuna

\- ¡¿Qué este sabor?! – Exclamo Nene – El unami es esas simples verduras sumado a la pasta del frailecillo y su ahumado perfecto…es como la lanza de Gugnir...¡No ha fallado en su objetivo! –

(Mientras que el sabor que mostró Hayama con la benda te manda a lo más cercano del nirvana. Kyou rompe todas las defensas de una persona con su platillo) Pensó el [Dios de la Guerra]

\- Eso no es todo, uso hierbas finas durante el ahumado como unas molidas en la pasta – Dijo Megumi

\- A pesar de que la carne de frailecillo tiene un sabor parecido al del hígado de una res o el salado de las anchoas, tu supiste darle el proceso correcto – Comento Alice con una sonrisa maternal – El sabor es más que perfecto, Ko-kun...Mama esta orgullosa de ti – sonrojado a su hijo

(¡Maldición, no me resisto!) Pensó Taki comiendo (Soy un ser inferior a este niño….¡Me he convertido en su presa!) –

\- ¿Creías que habías ganado, eh? - Pregunto Kyou mientras siente como una garra de un tigre lo toma del pie - ¡Te tengo! –

 ** _*¡Ha terminado la hora de la degustación!*_** Exclamo Asuka ** _*Es tiempo de veredicto final*_ **mientras los jueces lo piensan, pero…

~¡Mi voto es para Ko-kun! ~ Dijo Alice mientras alza un letrero que traía escrito "Mama te quiere Ko~kun"

\- ¡Oye, decidiste rápido! – Reclamo Taki

\- Cállate, chibi y solterona-senpai – Dijo la [Diva de la Gastronomia] – Incluso si Hayama Yuuji-kun hubiera cautivado mi paladar, yo iba a votar por mi lindo hijo – haciendo que la mencionada y los demás jueces se vayan de espaldas con todo y silla

*¡Está siendo parcial!*

*Si lo sé, pero…*

*Es tan sexy que no le podemos reclamar nada*

\- Realmente Alice-san es muy peculiar – Comento Megumi levantándose y acomodando su silla

\- Siempre lo he dicho, los Nakiri son una familia de excéntricos – Se quejó Kuga ayudando a su esposa

\- Creo que esperábamos eso – Dijeron Soma y Rindou, mientras que el primero ayuda a su prima como le acomoda la silla

\- Gracias, Soma-chan – Dijo la pelirroja educadamente

\- ¡Dejen de hacerse los idiotas y tómense su papel enserio! – Reclamo la peli azul

\- Mi voto es por Yuuji Hayama – Dijo Kuga

\- Mi voto es también por Yuuji Hayama – Dijo Nene

\- M-Mi voto es por Yuuji Hayama - Dijo Megumi

*3 votos a 1*

*Entonces Hayama gano*

*Era de esperarse*

(¡Maldicion, otra vez pasó por esto y son sus hijos los culpables!) Pensó Taki ofuscada para luego respirar – Mi voto es para Kyou Kurokiba –

\- Mi voto es para Kyou Kurokiba – Dijo Rindou

*¡¿Empataron?!*

\- Justo como lo imaginamos, entonces Soma-san será quien decida al ganador – Dijo Zenjiro

\- Anulo mi voto – Dijo el pelirrojo

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Exclamaron los alumnos

*¡Tiene que decidir!*

*¡¿Acaso no se toman esto en serio?!*

\- ¡Debes de decidirte! – Exclamo Kyou - ¡Esto es una competencia, no termina hasta que haya un ganador, maldito tío! -

\- Cállense – Dijo Soma mientras que tiene sus ojos cerrados para abrirlos mientras que parecen faros de luz y el ambiente se vuelve rojizo como pesado, incluso a los demás jueces les costaba respirar

*No puedo respirar*

*¡¿Con solo una palabra le impuso silencio a Kurokiba?!*

(Soma-kun está liberando su instinto asesino) – Pensó Megumi que no había pasado por esto luego del asunto con el "hermano" del pelirrojo

(Está demostrando porque es el [Dios de la Guerra]) Pensó Rindou sudando

(¡¿Desde cuándo es tan intimidante?!) Pensó Kuga algo asustado y sudando mientras su esposa se aferra a él desde atrás

(Fufufu, parece que lo hicieron enojar) Pensó Alice con una sonrisa enigmática

\- Quiero hablar con los organizadores del evento – Dijo el pelirrojo dejando ver a Serafall, Gabriel, Rossweisse, Penemue, Seekvaira, Kyouka y Yasaka que estaban jadeando, liberando la tensión que se creo como si nada al calmarse – Tengo entendido que en caso de un empate se debe hacer un segundo combate, pero…-

\- Eso sería casi imposible debido a que se debe hacer una logística y ademas nuestros invitados tiene una agenda muy apretada – Dijo la pelipurpura con una mirada sombría

\- ¿Entonces por qué no usamos "la cláusula"? – Dijo Soma sorprendiendo a los mayores

\- ¿Clausula? – Pregunto Gabriel curiosa

\- [Cláusula de los 3 Titanes] – Respondió el pelirrojo - Que en caso de un empate en cualquiera de las semi finales, ambos competidores pasen a la última etapa. Teniendo una triple amenaza para la gran final –

¡!

Realmente no esperaron los organizadores y espectadores que hubiera esa cláusula en las reglas de la [Elección de Otoño]

\- El director puede dar el permiso…o uno de los 3 titanes – Dijo el pelirrojo – Y resulta que soy uno de ellos. ¿Tienes algo en contra de mi idea, señor director Sirzechs Gremory? – mirando al pelirrojo que estaba en un palco al cual recien llego y estaba siendo iluminado

\- ¡Nada en contra, Yukihira Soma! – Exclamo Sirzechs - ¡El encuentro entre Kyou Kurokiba y Yuuji Hayama ha concluido en un empate! ¡La [Cláusula de los 3 Titanes] es efectiva! ¡Entonces ellos dos junto con Yukihira Issei se enfrentaran en la gran final! ¡Es tiempo de la revelación! –

En ese momento se apagaron las luces mientras que Issei junto a su abuelo Azami miraron el escenario viendo que Penemue traía un bloque de hielo en un carrito

\- Siempre se hace eso, el tema es un ingrediente en específico – Dijo Nakamura mientras miran el escenario para que la peli morada usando un mazo, diera un golpe certero que rompió el hielo – Creen que así se debe terminar la [Elección de Otoño] -

\- El tema es langosta – Dijo la peli morada - Es una especie de crustáceo decápodo del infraorden Achelata de caparazón (cefalotórax) espinoso y punzante. Es habitual en el mar Mediterráneo. También se la conoce como langosta espinosa europea, langosta espinosa común, langosta mediterránea y, erróneamente, langosta roja. En el Mediterráneo, es ampliamente capturada por ser una especie muy demandada. También es capturada, menos intensivamente, en las costas atlánticas de Portugal, España, Francia y Gran Bretaña. La pesca y la degustación de la langosta tienen fama mundial en el pequeño pueblo de Fornells, situado en Menorca, España. En dicho pueblo, la tradición de la pesca de langostas ha alimentado a un gran número de generaciones de pescadores, y ha hecho famoso su típico plato, llamado «caldereta de langosta», que todavía puede degustarse a la manera tradicional en los restaurantes típicos de la villa de pescadores. En la península, es típica la degustación de la langosta en La Guardia, pueblo gallego conocido por su Fiesta de la Langosta, que se suele celebrar en julio, y en Bañugues, pueblo asturiano donde se prepara el famoso guiso «langosta con verdura». Con este ingrediente crearan un platillo digno de la [Elección de Otoño]. Kurokiba Kyou, Hayama Yuuji y Yukihira Issei, que son hijos de nuestros legendarios [3 Titanes], reencarnaran esta vieja rivalidad y se verá si cambia la historia o no. La langosta es un crustáceo que es considerado de lujo y como mencione muy demandando en la cocina mundial. Por lo cual podrán desenvolverse en sus especialidades y brillar como se debe. El encuentro de la final será en 10 días. Esperamos que hagan historia, una historia que iguale o supere a sus padres -

El destino quería repetir esa intensa batalla que Soma no alcanzo a ganar con sus habilidades. Pero que fue la primera derrota que le abrió las puertas para construir su camino como el [Dios de la Guerra]

Un par de días después

Ya habia pasado unos dias desde que se supo que para la final de [Elección de otoño] iba haber una batalla triple para saber quien es el numero uno de Totsuki y que el tema para este seria langosta.

Pero desgraciadamente a muchos de primer año no les importaba eso, ahora estaban concentrados en hacer algo mas importante que era hacerle la vida imposible a Issei.

Al dia siguiente que Issei tuvo la osadía de humillar a la Heredera Gremory y ha Nathaly Kurokiba que es su prima, el infierno comenzó para el.

Cuando llegaba al edificio escolar y llegaba a su casillero para cambiarse el calzado, se encontró que sus wabakis estaban completamente rotos y llenos de tachuelas, cuando entraba al aula para tomar clases, no había ningún pupitre disponible.

Solo habia uno y el cual tenia en el asiento tachuelas y insultos dirigidos hacia el escritos en la mesa.

Cuando Issei iba al baño era recibido por cubetazos de agua, para colmo en varias clases arruinaron sus ingredientes, provocando que el tuviera una mala nota.

Ese par de dias fueron un infierno para el, ya que no podía estar tranquilo en ninguna parte, ni siquiera en los S.I que le habían abierto las puertas para cuando el quisiera unirse y ahora le habían prohibido la entrada.

Ahora ya habían terminado las clases y todo el mundo se había reunido con sus amigos, a excepción de Issei que caminaba solo por el lugar mientras era observado por todos los estudiantes que murmuraban cosas malas sobre el.

Bueno eso era hasta que...

*te vez como tu madre cuando era niña, solo y sin amigos* - comento una voz femenina repentinamente

Issei reconoció la voz femenina, por lo que simplemente frunció el ceño...

-¿que quieres conmigo Alice Nakiri? - pregunto el chico sin voltear a mirar a la nombrada que venia vestida con unos jeans y una blusa rosa.

-Ara...pero que frio eres Souji kun - comento la nombrada con Sorna mientras se acercaba a su sobrino - cuando eras niño me seguías a todos lados, tanto como mi lindo Kyou kun, gritándome por todas partes...¡Alice Onee chan, Alice Onee chan!...¡eras tan lindo por que me tratabas como tu hermana mayor y no como tu tia, eso hacia arder mi pecho!...

Issei se puso rojo por el comentario de la Chef y por eso todo el mundo lo vio mas raro.

-¡s-silencio, eso no es verdad...y lo sabes!

-¿seguro? - pregunto la albina para sacar una pequeña grabadora entre sus pechos y para que en ese momento apretara uno de sus botones...

"¡Alice Onee chan te quiero!"

Issei se quedo callado y se puso mas rojo que antes, ademas de que la gente lo miro mas raro y con mas desprecio después de haber escuchado la grabación.

-ahora si no quieres que le gente a tu alrededor siga sabiendo cosas de ti cuando eras niño, sera mejor que vengas conmigo para que hablemos - solicito la albina con una sonrisa...

-¡¿jaaaaa?!...¡ni loco hare eso!...

-esta bien...¡escuche todo el mundo, tengo fotos de mi lindo sobrino estando desnudo cuando era niño, si las quieren ver y/o usar para humillar mas a mi sobrino, las vendo por 1000 yenes cada una!

En ese momento la albina saco de entre sus pechos y mostró un puñado de fotos que ciertamente eran de el de niño y para colmo desnudo.

AGARRAR

-¡Muy bien te escuchare, pero solo guarda eso! - exclamo Issei con vergüenza mientras toma a su tia por la muñeca y se la lleva a otro lugar

Parque - momentos después

Issei por fin había salido de Totsuki para hablar con su tia que en este momento estaba sentada junto a el en una banca.

-¿y bien de que quieres hablar Alice Nakiri?...

-primero cambia esa actitud y háblame como se debe - exigió la nombrada haciendo que Issei suspirara cansado...

-Alice- Oba san ¿de que quieres hablar? - pregunto Issei algo irritado...

-asi esta mejor - comento Alice satisfecha - ahora dime...¿que te dijo exactamente el tio Azami sobre Erina?...

Issei se quedo callado ante la pregunta y se puso mas serio.

-¿para que quieres saber? - pregunto Issei sin emoción - de todas formas ya no importa, ahora se la verdad, me ha usado como una herramienta para cumplir sus deseos egoístas y puedo decir que esa bruja la cual todo el mundo admira, es la peor madre que exist...

PAF

La albina molesta le volteo una bofetada que hizo ladear el rostro a su quiero sobrino

-¡ Te estas comportando como un verdadero idiota, Issei Souji Yukihira! - Comento Alice seriamente pero estando sumamente molesta - Puede que haya cosas que puedo ser tolerante pero esto no lo voy a pasar por alto, tu madre te ama como no tienes idea, yo he sido testigo de ello puesto que cuide de ella durante su embarazo y ella cuido de mi durante del mio. Erina siempre limpiaba su vientre con mucho amor. Siempre te espero con mucha ilusión, jamas te vio como una herramienta, siempre te decía que eras su "pequeño ángel". El tiempo donde tu padre se iba de viaje, yo junto con tu tio la cuidábamos mientras ella tarareaba una canción acariciando su vientre , donde te encontrabas, estando en la mecedora. Si fueras una herramienta...¡¿Crees que te trataría así?! ¡¿O tu familia te amaría como lo hemos hecho desde tu nacimiento?! - exclamo furiosa

\- Alice-obasan - Dijo el castaño rojizo afectado con las palabras de su tia

\- Quiero que vayas con tu padre en este momento, se encuentra en la estrella polar y cuando sepas toda la verdad, saques una resolución pero sobre todo, que le pidas una disculpa a tu madre -

\- E-Entiendo -

Realmente Alice podía ser muy aterradora, mas que su madre, era la primera vez en su vida que la veía de esa manera. Siempre era una persona muy tolerante, cariñosa y relajada con el. Pero ahora su hermoso rostro mostraba una gran furia contra él y sus duras palabras eran tajantes y al punto, por lo que se sintió mal por como ha tratado su madre.

Su tía le abrió los ojos pero aun tenia dudas que no se alejaban de su mente y corazón

\- Si no me crees, como te dije, ve con tu padre y exígele que te cuente el pasado de tu madre. Tú tienes derecho a eso -

*No sera necesario*

En ese momento se escucho una voz para que los dos vieran a Soma mientras tiene las llaves de una moto.

\- Viejo - Dijo el castaño rojizo

\- Creo que tu tia te ha centrado un poco - Comento el pelirrojo - Vamos -

Soma se llevo en su honda cbr1100xx super blackbird a Issei, él pelirrojo no usaba esa moto desde hace 5 años debido a que Erina le reclamaba de que lo llevara en "ese ataud de dos ruedas".

\- Sala de Estar - Estrella Polar –

Yuuki se encontraba frente a Rias, Akeno, Serafall, Gabriel, Rossweisse, Penemue, Seekvaira, Yasaka, Seekvaira, Yuuma, los residentes de estrella polar, Asia, Shuri y Venelana. La matrona tenia a su lado a Hisako y a Megumi. Las mujeres se veian con un rostro serio pero tenso

\- Tiempo sin vernos, Megumi-senpai, Arato-senpai y Yoshiko-senpai – Dijo Shuri haciendo una reverencia

\- Pensar que han paso 19 años desde ese entonces – Comento la peli azul

\- No pensé que volveria a pisar este lugar – dijo Venelana

\- Esta es una excepción entre las excepciones – Respondio Hisako – No es que esté contenta de verlas a las dos... Bael, Himejima –

\- Ara, creo que es algo directa, Arato-senpai – Dijo la castaña

\- Basta las 3, no estamos para pelear o aclarar nuestros asuntos – Dijo Yuuki

\- ¿Por qué fuimos llamadas? – Pregunto Seekviara tajante

\- Creo que tienen derecho a saber por que Ise-kun se comporta como lo hace – Dijo Yuuki

\- No me interesa – Dijo la rubia de lentes - ¡Yukihira Issei demostró ser un maldito patán que no merece consideración, todo lo que le pasa se lo tiene bien ganado por ser una maldita basura! – bramo con odio

PAF

Lo que no esperaron es que la amable y cálida Megumi abofeteara a la rubia con fuerza, al punto de voltearle la cara de lado. La Agares miraba incrédula a la chef mientras tiene una mano en su mejilla

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando eres su amiga de la infancia? – Pregunto la [Miko de la Hospitalidad] enojada - ¡¿Acaso no sabes que él esta sufriendo mas que tú?! – haciendo recordar a Nathy el platillo que le dio

\- ¿Por qué dices eso, mamá? – Pregunto Yurisa

\- ¿Creo que tu lo notaste? Nathaly – Dijo Hisako

\- Si, cuando comi el platillo que medio estaba lleno de una profunda tristeza. Fue extraño – Comento la nombrada llamado la atención de todos

\- ¡Eso es imposible! – Exclamo Gabriel - ¡La comida de Ise-kun jamas ha sabido asi! – estando todavía algo dolida con él, por lo que no lo llama "Darling"

\- Hasta ahora – Dijo la matrona

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Yoshino-senpai? – Pregunto la castaña

La matrona les conto lo que paso el dia en el que ella deduce que conocio a Azami. Esto sorprendió a todos, por que Issei a pesar de la relación tan peculiar que tiene con su madre, jamas se había atrevido hablar asi de ella y menos que ella lo abofeteara

\- Seguramente, Nakamura Azami le dijo algo que lo afecto – Teorizo Shuri

\- Pienso lo mismo, pero conociéndolo, seguramente retorció toda la historia para separarlo de sus padres y que lo pudiera manipular a su antojo. Esos ojos que tuvo durante el duelo con Nathy…son los mismos que Erina-san tuvo cuando se reencontró con su madre en el primer [B.L.U.E] que participamos. Jamas los olvidare – Comento Megumi

\- Yuuki me comento que preguntaste por el segundo nombre de Issei-sama – Dijo la peli rosa – Isshiki-san -

\- S-Si…- Dijo Kyouka – Se me hizo extraño que Alice-san lo llamara de esa manera –

\- Ese nombre viene con una amarga historia – Dijo Hisako

\- ¿Qué quieren decir? – Pregunto Rias intrigada

En ese momento Hisako comenzó a contar todo lo que sabia detrás del nombre de "Souji"

\- Con Issei, Alice y Soma -

En ese momento ambos llegaron a un lugar donde se encontraba un árbol

\- Parece que esos Gremory, al menos respetaron este lugar y lo bueno que recuerdo como entrar a la mansión por aquí - Dijo el pelirrojo

\- ¿Por que me trajiste aqui? Papá - Pregunto Issei curioso para que ambos se sentaran en posición de loto

\- Bien hijo, primero que nada, me disculpo contigo en nombre de tu madre y mio por no hablar de este tema - Dijo Soma inclinando su cabeza - Pero existen dos motivo por el cual no te dijimos esto -

\- ¿Motivos? - Pregunto curioso

\- El primero es que tu madre no quería que supieras sobre la etapa mas oscura y cruel de su vida. La segunda fue por que eras muy chico para que te habláramos sobre tus abuelos. Creo que te juzgamos mal y esperamos mucho - Dijo su padre - Te contare todo, esto empezó con tu abuelo Jouichirou y su vida en Toutsuki...-

Soma le contó la historia de su padre y su vivencia en la academia, para luego contarle como entro en la tormenta donde se lleno de cicatrices y heridas, cargando con un gran peso por sus proezas culinarias, algo que pasaba con él al ser hijo y nieto de ellos 3 como las consecuencias que trajo esto. Paso a la infancia de su madre, el abandono de su abuela materna para seguir su propio camino, el como su abuelo Azami la entreno y la hizo una persona fria y cruel buscando crear el "Gourmet Perfecto". El como la aisló y la hizo sufrir mucho por sus asquerosas ambiciones. Como Senzaemon salvo a Erina, las cartas de su tia Alice, el trauma que le dejo. Como fue que la conoció por primera vez y su vivencia en la academia de ambos, su lucha en el regiment, como tuvo que luchar junto con ella para eliminar los fantasmas de su corazón, el primer [B.L.U.E.]. La perdida de Toutsuki y la muerte de Senzaemon, la cual fue la etapa mas difícil que Erina tuvo que superar. En especial el origen detrás de su segundo nombre

Issei se encontraba ofuscado por toda esta información, su abuelo Azami le contó otra historia, jamas le dijo esto. No sabia que era verdad o que era mentira hasta que escucho...

*Tu abuelo Azami fue tan cruel y ambicioso, al punto de romper las cartas que le envie a tu madre y aislarla del mundo* - Dijo una voz dejando ver a Alice recargada en el arbol - Si no fuera por Ojii-sama, tu padre, nuestros amigos y yo, no se que seria de Erina en estos momentos. Ahora cobardemente te quiere usar a ti, si no se lo permite con tu madre, menos contigo. Tu eres la luz de mi prima y mi primo en ley, nunca dudes eso. Soma-kun, dale eso -

\- Tienes razón, Alice - Respondió Soma dándole un cuaderno algo viejo

\- ¿Y esto? - Pregunto Issei

\- Léelo y lo sabrás - Respondió el Yukihira mayor para empezar a leerlo reconociendo la letra de su madre por lo que empezo a leer cada detalle, ver cada foto como cada cosa que se encontraba en ese lugar.

Luego de terminar de leer, Issei derramo lagrimas mientras que estaba cabizbajo, gimoteando. Puesto que no pensó como es que su abuelo, su madre y su padre sufrieron mucho. Ahora entendia que detrás de esa sonrisa, ese amor y esa calidez que le dieron, se encontraba un gran dolor, el cual no deseaban que pasara él

\- Abuelo..snif...Papá...snif...Mamá - Decia el castaño rojizo llorando como un niño pequeño que se sentia muy triste - Soy una basura, perdónenme - pidio con mucho dolor en su corazón.

\- Sacalo - Dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su retoño - Todo ese coraje, la tristeza, ese miedo y esa oscuridad que sembró en ti Nakamura-senpai. Debes dejarlo ir, todo parte de ahi. Siempre estaré para ti, hijo -

En ese momento, por primera vez en su vida, Issei Souji Yukihira rompio en llanto, siendo que Alice tomo su cabeza y la puso contra su pecho

\- ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Lloro el castaño rojizo mientras que la albina lo abrazo mientras derrama todas sus lagrimas, mojando su camisa

\- Llora, llora todo lo que tengas que llorar. Estaré aquí hasta que todas esas lagrimas se sequen, Ise - Dijo Alice sollozando mientras Soma le acaricie la cabeza sintiendo un terrible dolor en el corazón de ver a sangre de su sangre así.

Al mismo tiempo sin que Issei lo notara, Jouichoru y Erina escucharon la conversación se encontraban llorando. La rubia lloraba mientras era consolada por su suegro que la consolaba como a una niña que se le cayo el helado o algo parecido. Saiba de igual manera derramaba lagrimas, pero en su mirada por primera vez en toda su vida, existía un sentimiento que compartía en ese momento con su hijo

Odio

Odio contra Azami Nakamura y todo el dolor que provoco con sus ambiciones no solo a Erina y a Issei si no a su familia

(Azami Nakamura, esto jamas te lo voy a perdonar. Te metiste con mi esposa y mi hijo. Cuando termine la [Elección de otoño]...¡voy a acabar con tu espíritu hasta que no quede nada de ti!) Sentencio Soma con una mirada del mas despiadado asesino que pueda exisitir

\- Probablemente, tu y yo habríamos terminado de esta manera si yo hubiera sido tan valiente como Erina - Dijo la albina sacando de sus pensamientos a Soma

\- Alice... - Comento el pelirrojo sorprendido

\- Puede que sintiera algo por ti en el pasado, pero yo ya tengo una vida y soy muy feliz. Quiero a Issei como un hijo y lo apoyare cuando los idiotas de sus padres no sepan hacerlo - Comento la Diva de la Gastronomía molecular con una sonrisa

\- Gracias, prima - Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

\- Recuerda que antes de morir Ojii-sama, Ryou y yo, mis padres como nuestros amigos le juramos siempre velar por Issei - Comento la albina - Ser padre no es facil, lo se de antemano pero ustedes han hecho un trabajo maravilloso -

-lo mismo digo...

Soma y ella se sonrieron mutuamente por unos segundos, hasta que Issei se separo de Alice.

-¿Souji kun? - pregunto Alice...

Issei comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a su padre y tia que lo observaban, este inmediatamente volteo a ver a su Soma...

\- Papá - Dijo el castaño rojizo para inclinarse - Lamento si te preocupe y si trate mal a mamá, dare lo mejor de mi para que esten orgullosos, me disculpare con ella al terminar la [Elección de Otoño] y le dare una sorpresa con mi platillo para la final-

\- Tu madre a pesar de todo y aunque a veces no sabe expresar lo que siente o veces exagera su cariño, nunca dudes que tu y yo es lo que mas ama en este mundo, digan lo que digan o si el mundo cuestiona eso -

-no lo dudo...y por eso ya tome una decisión...

-¿una decisión? - preguntaron ambos - ¿de que se trata?...

-no puedo decirlo...pero sera lo mejor para no cometer el mismo error que cometí al escuchar al abuelo Azami en vez de ustedes...- respondio el castaño rojizo - pero aun debo pensarlo a solas... bueno, creo que era todo...nos veremos en la final...

-hijo...espe...

Pero Soma ya no pudo terminar ya que Issei se habia alejado caminando, en ese momento Erina salio de donde se escondía junto con Joichirou.

-Ise...- musito Erina preocupada...

Mientras Issei caminaba pensando sobre lo que se habia enterado.

\- Perdóname, mama...ahora se que tengo que hacer - se dijo Issei a si mismo... - ya no sentirás vergüenza por mis acciones...

\- Sala de Estar – Estrella Polar –

Seekviara seguía llorando por escuchar la historia de las 3 mujeres de [Estrella Polar], ella juzgo injustamente a su amigo y lo calumnio, ella había sido la verdadera basura. Todas las consejeras mirando su mano al recordar como lo abofetearon para empezar a llorar mientras se disculpaban en silencio con el castaño rojizo. Los residentes estaban muy tristes, por que jamas trataron de comprender por lo que Issei pasaba y lo juzgaron arbitrariamente sin saber que había sucedido con él

\- Cariño…- Dijo Rias llorando, por que realmente no pensó que su ídolo sufrio tal pasado y que ese Issei que le hablo de esa forma, no era mas que una abominación creada por su abuelo materno

Shuri y Venelana estaban impactadas.

El chico nunca tuvo la culpa de lo que le ha sucedido, realmente no trataron de entenderlo. Pero les dolía lo que había de haber sufrido solo el pelirrojo sin que tuviera un hombro en que llorar su pena

\- ¡¿Por qué no se nos dijo nada antes?! – Exclamo Kyou sintiendo asqueado de sus acciones como los demás

\- ¿Crees que es fácil para Erina-sama recordar todo eso? – Pregunto Hisako

\- No, pero…- Dijo Riko replicando

\- Soma y Erina-cchi, juraron que jamas dejarían que Azami conociera a su hijo y jamas contarle de su oscuro pasado – Dijo Yuuki

\- ¡Eso es ridículo! – Exclamo Venelana, por que de haberlo sabido, Issei no pasaría por todo lo que le han hecho en la academia desde las semifinales - ¡El tenia derecho a saber! –

\- Ah si, ¿y como le dirias todo eso a un niño? – Pregunto Hisako haciendo que Venelana reflexionara

\- ¿Asia-chan? – Pregunto Sayuri

\- P-Perdonen, tengo que irme – Dijo la nombrada para terminar su té y salir corriendo

Ella estaba muy triste mientras que con su paraguas se subió a su motoneta para buscar al castaño rojizo

2 Horas despues - entrada /estrella polar

Issei se encontraba para afuera de la estrella polar, pensando si debia tocar la puerta o no, aunque su interior le gritaba que no le hiciera y mas despues haber insultado a los residentes y humillado a su prima que lo amaba tanto.

No tenia cara para estar junto a ellos, ademas aun recordaba la amenaza que Kyou le hizo, pero aun asi tomo una bocanada de aire para darse valor y disculparse, para asi intentar tocar la puerta...

Pero se detuvo al ver algo que llamo su atención y que estaba en los contenedores cerca de los contenedores de la basura.

Cuando Issei se acerco vio que se trataban de varias de sus cosas que parecían no tener mucho de haberlas tirado, entre estas estaban varios de sus ingredientes, utensilios y algunas botellas que contenían jugos y licores que usaba para experimentar, aunque muchas de sus cosas ya estaban rotas...

Al ver esto, Issei sonrió amargamente y suspiro, para empeorar las cosas comenzó a llover en ese momento...

-creo que es lo mínimo que merezco... - musito Issei a si mismo pero luego sonrió como si nada - bueno ya no importa, casi todo esta destruido...a penas quedaron los restos de mis ingredientes...

Issei miro mas a detalle entre las bolsas donde se encontraban sus cosas y extrañamente habia algo intacto, esto hizo sonreír a Issei.

-quedo una botella de jugo y un frasco de mermelada esta ileso, incluso mi pequeño brasero se encuentra bien - dijo Issei - también algo de mi sardina enlatada que tenia guardada esta completamente intacto...

Issei tomo lo que quedaba de sus cosas y se las llevo consigo mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia.

Cuando pasaron varios minutos de que Issei se fue con lo que quedaba de sus cosas la puerta del dormitorio se abrio y salieron los varones que venian acompañados por Yuuki que se veia furiosa.

-¡recojan lo poco que sobrevivió de las cosas de Ise kun si no quieren que los obligue a limpiar la cocina con sus cepillos de dientes y los expulse del dormitorio! -ordeno la matrona - ¡no me importa que este lloviendo!

-pero Yuuki, nosotros no...-dijo Kyou

-¡Nada de peros, a pesar de que Megumi, Hisako cchi y yo hablamos con ustedes, aun asi tuvieron la osadía de tirar las cosas de Ise kun! - exclamo furiosa la nombrada, haciendo que todos se sientan mal de lo que paso - ¡y van a pagar todo lo que rompieron!

-¡S-Si! -exclamaron todos derrotados

Pero de detuvieron cuando vieron que las bolsas estaban abiertas...

-Yuuki...¿alguien ya recogió las cosas de Yukihira? - pregunto Momosuke

-eh...no, ¿porque lo preguntas? - pregunto la peli ámbar...

-es que lo que había sobrevivido, ya se lo llevaron - señalo Zenjiro – Lo único que quedo fue la piedra de su cuarto -

En ese momento la matrona hizo a un lado a los varones y busco por un momento las pocas cosas de Issei, mas se detuvo al ya no encontrar nada excepto el objeto mencionado y llego a una conclusión...

(Ise kun estuvo aquí) - pensó la matrona - (pensaba que después de que Alice cchi y tu padre hablaran contigo, vendrías para arreglar las cosas...si viniste, pero ahora te sientes mal por todo lo que paso y por eso no pasaste para hablar con nosotros...espero que este bien. Dios, cuídalo mucho)

Una hora después - alguna parte de Totsuki

Issei después de caminar por un rato, por fin habia encontrado refugio para cubrirse de la lluvia, aunque solo era parte de un edificio viejo que estaba en las partes mas alejadas de las academia y en la cual no muchos se adentran.

Este había iniciado una fogata, para cocinar lo poco que tenia y estaba enfrente de ella esperando a que estuviera listo lo que habia preparado...

-bueno, bueno, bueno. Ya se asaron y parecen que están deliciosas, aunque seguro sabrán horrible - comento Issei a si mismo para servirse un poco de jugo en un vaso desechable - pase a la final de la [Elección de otoño], supongo que beberé un poco de jugo para celebrar, ya que no lo hice antes..

Issei tomo el vaso y se lo llevo a la boca, pero se detuvo y lo miro por unos segundos...

-no esta mal beber solo debes en cuando - comento el castaño rojizo pero en ese momento-

*sabia que estarías aquí...* - comento una voz muy cerca del castaño rojizo que inmediatamente reconoció, por lo que volteo y vio a...

-¿Asia? ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto Issei algo sorprendido

-te vi hace un rato, por lo que te seguí - respondio la rubia con una sonrisa - ademas, quería venir aquí...

-Esta bien, pero este lugar es un desastre...

-no hay problema...

Asia en ese momento tomo una de las sardinas que tenían atravesados una vara de metal y procedió comer...

-¡A comer! - exclamo la rubia dando un mordisco al pez -

Issei simplemente sonrio con suavidad al ver la rubia...

-¿y bien?..sabe asqueroso ¿verdad?...

La pregunta puso un poco nerviosa a Asia, pero aun asi no se fue...

-S-Si - respondió la rubia con nervios - pero es realmente delicioso...

-¿que clase de sabor puede ser asqueroso y sabroso a la vez? - pregunto Issei divertido mientras masticaba la sardina haciendo que Asia se riera un poco...

-El sabor que hizo una persona que extendió su mano con amabilidad a una pobre chica que vagaba sola en esta escuela sin nadie en quien confiar - respondio la rubia con una suave sonrisa - el sabor de una persona muy amable...

Issei se quedo cayado por unos segundos ante la respuesta, teniendo su cabello cubriendo sus ojos, hasta que paso a mirar la fogata y sonrio amargamente...

-¿como me habrá visto exactamente Kyou en las semifinales ? - se pregunto Issei para recordar como este lo golpeo en la cara - no puedo mas con esto...ya ni si quiera puedo ver a mi familia a los ojos...¿que supone que haga?...

Issei dejo caer lo que estaba comiendo en ese momento...

-Cuando lastime a nathy y a Rias sentí mucho enojo pero cierto placer, era como si yo disfrutara el haberlas humillado...no, aun lo disfruto - comento Issei

-Ise san - dijo Asia preocupada...

-No quiero convertirme en un monstruo que lastime de esa manera a los demás, pero si no hago esto no podre avanzar y no podre cumplir mi promesa -

Issei comenzo a llorar, era la primera vez que Asia lo veia de esa manera

(¿Cumplir su promesa?) penso Asia pero olvido eso y se acerco a Issei, llevo su rostro a su pecho y lo abrazo

-No te preocupes - dijo la rubia sin soltarlo - no preocupes, Ise san...no te dejare solo...yo estoy contigo...ahora y siempre...

Mientras tanto en la estrella polar - noche

Ya todos los residentes se encontraban en su respectiva habitación descansando para el siguiente dia, a excepción de la matrona que se encontraba en su cuarto observando el cielo nocturno que habia aparecido al terminar de llover...

Estaba sentada bebiendo un poco de Sake y tenia un rostro reflexivo, recordaba lo que había pasado al terminar las semifinales.

Flashback

Un par de horas despues de la semifinales

Todos los residentes observaban preocupados lo que estaba sucediendo con cierto grupo de Chefs que se habian quedado en el dormitorio desde que fueron jueces en las semifinales.

Soma se encontraba llorando mientras destrozaba la cortesa de un tronco. Al verlo Megumi y Alice no soportaron mas por lo que con Ryou y Takumi que venian con ellaas fueron a detenerlo

\- ¡Ya basta, Yukihira! - Exclamo el rubio

\- ¡Soma-kun, deja de lastimarte! - Exclamo la peli azul

\- ¡¿Que te pasa?! - Exclamo el moreno

\- ¡¿Por que actuas asi?! - Pregunto Alice al notar como sus manos estaban peladas y astilladas

\- Mi hijo...- Decia Soma derramando lagrimas - ¡Mi hijo esta a punto de ser engullido por la tormenta y yo sin darme cuenta de ello! ¡Mi esposa esta mal y no he hecho nada para remediarlo! ¡¿De que me sirve ser [Indra] si no puedo ayudar a mi esposa o a Issei?! ¡¿De que?! - grito sacando toda su frustracion

En ese momento los 4 presentes empezaron a recordar lo que paso en la semifinal, por lo que Alice y Megumi derramaron lagrimas mientras que Takumi cabizbajo apreto sus puños mientras Ryou solto un golpe al tronco de la impotencia, sangrandose

\- ¿Como fuimos tan descuidados? - Pregunto Megumi llorando mientras se cubre su boca con sus ojos

\- ¡¿Por que no notamos los sintomas?! - Pregunto Alice enojada consigo misma mientras lloraba

\- Yukihira...- Dijo el rubio mientras pensaba en todo el dolor que estaba pasando el chico

\- Esa maldito de Nakamura Azami, es un infeliz bastardo - Dijo Ryou frustrado por primera vez en su vida

Todos los amigos de la familia empezaron a reflexionar mientras que las mujeres lloraban, los hombres apretaban los puños frustrados. Rindou y Eishi que estaban desde hace un buen rato en el lugar, también estaban enojados consigo mismos al igual que el resto de los adultos por que habian fallado al juramento que le hicieron al difunto Senzaemon y a la difunta Fumio, de "proteger y velar por Issei en todo momento como ser buenos padres para sus propios hijos"

Soma al ver la situacion, no encontro otra solucion mas que una que recordo, por lo que entro a la residencia y tomo su moto, siendo acompañada de su prima Rindou. La cual se subio y ambos salieron a toda velocidad con cascos puestos...

-¿a donde van esos 2? - pregunto Yuuki...

Fin del flashback

-aun me pregunto a donde fueron - Comento Yuuki a si misma bebiendo algo de sake - supongo que fueron por algo que ayudara a Ise kun a ver las bien las cosas...

Residencia Shidou - mientras tanto

Cierta amiga de la infancia de Issei se encontraba en su habitacion leyendo unos cuantos libros de la escuela, aunque parecia que simplemente los observaba en vez de leerlos...

-¿a que habrá venido Soma san con esa mujer el otro dia? - se pregunto la chica para recordar lo que paso...

Flashback

\- Residencia Yukihira -

Irina se encontraba aspirando cuando de pronto escucho como alguien abrio la puerta por lo que tomo la escoba para golpearlo, viendo como fue detenida por una mano para ver a...

\- ¡Soma-san! - Exclamo la castaña clara de coletas - ¡¿Que le paso en las manos?! - exclamo preocupada

\- Lamento haber entrado sin tocar, Irina-chan - Dijo el pelirrojo - Voy a subir a mi habitacion -

\- ¡¿Quien es esta mujer?! - Pregunto la mencionada al ver a la pelirroja

\- Es mi prima-hermana, Rindou, viene conmigo - Respondió el patriarca Yukihira para que la pelirroja hiciera una reverencia y subiera con su primo al segundo piso

\- Habitación de Erina y Soma -

El pelirrojo entro a su alcoba para buscar en su closet un objeto, al encontrarlo salio para que todos notaran como se trataba de una maleta que tiene graba en alfabeto latino "E & S" con una cerradura

\- ¿Y esto? - Pregunto la [Barbara Cavernaria] curiosa

\- Es una maleta en la cual Erina y yo guardamos el pasado sobre el nacimiento de Issei, juramos nunca abrirla y mantendríamos un pacto de silencio. Pero es momento de que se rompa, por el bien de ella, mi hijo y mi familia - Respondio Soma para sacar del uno de los cajones del tocador que habia en la habitacion, para que debajo de este hubiera una tarjeta magnetica - pensé que nunca haría esto, pero debo romper el pacto por salvaguardar a nuestro pequeño ángel - y abriera la maleta, al pasar la tarjeta

En ese momento la pelirroja noto una carpeta y un diario algo viejo, su primo saco una mochila para que guardara los documentos y pusiera la tarjeta como el maletín en su lugar. Terminado eso, se despidió de Irina y junto con Rindou regreso a [Estrella Polar] por Alice y planearan la forma en que se iban a acercar a Issei para hacer que entrara en razon...

Fin del flashback

-el que viniera fue tan repentino, pero saber que Ise kun tiene una tia tan sexy...me preocupa, de seguro Ise kun buscara tener una novia tan sexy como su tia - se dijo Irina asi misma algo desanimada pero luego se recompuso - ¡eso no tiene que preocuparme, debo volverme tan sexy y elegante como las mujeres que hay en la familia de Ise kun, asi me asegurare que no me lo quiten y creo que voy por buen camino!... – tomando sus pechos con sus manos

*¡Ya duérmete de una vez Irina, recuerda que mañana tienes examen!* - exclamo el padre de la chica desde su habitación asustando a la nombrada...

Dia de la final- - Salón Gatten -

De nueva cuenta toda la Academia se habia reunido para ver lo que iba suceder en la final, donde se daria una triple batalla para saber quien es el numero de los de primer año, aunque habia muchos rumores de que Issei no se presentaría debido a que no se presento a clases durante el transcurso hacia a la final.

Ahora en ese instante, todos miraban hacia el centro del lugar esperando a que todos o al menos de 2 de los finalistas hicieran su entrada.

 ** _*Gracias por esperar, por fin comienza la final de la [Elección de otoño]*_** \- exclamo Asuka haciendo que el publico enardeciera de emoción - **_*Los 3 participantes harán su ingreso, primero El príncipe del Aroma, el hijo del campeón de la [Elección de otoño] de la generación 92...¡Yuuji Hayama!*_**

Todo el mundo comenzo a gritar de emoción cuando entro el nombrado que se veia bastante serio...

 ** _*Ahora el siguiente en entrar es El General de la cocina...¡Kurokiba Kyou!*_**

Al igual que el anterior competidor, fue recibido con gritos de emoción y admiración, pero esto no afecto en lo mas mínimo.

 ** _*¡Finalmente, el chico mas odiado por todos, hijo de los dioses de Totsuki...¡Yukihira Issei!*_**

Pero a diferencia de los otros 2, este no fue recibido por gritos de emoción, ni nada por el estilo, solo un enorme silencio que se apodero del lugar, aunque momentos después hubo ciertos murmullos que tenían palabras de desprecio hacia el, al igual que la vez pasada Issei usaba un traje de Chef blanco.

-¡Hayama, Kyou! - exclamo kenta...

-¡tienen nuestro apoyo! - grito Yoshiko

-¡ustedes pueden! - grito Riko - ¡confiamos en ustedes!

 ** _*en unos momentos daremos inicio a la final de la [Elección de otoño]*_** \- exclamo Asuka - **_*¡pero antes, Kyuoka Isshiki dira unas cuantas palabras!*_** \- y le pasara el micrófono a la nombrada que estaba parada al lado de Seekvaira y Rossweisse

-¡buenas noches queridos compañeros, les presentare a nuestros honorables jueces!- decia la peli purpura -

-¡vaya, es Ishikki senpai! - comento Yoshiko -

-cuesta reconocerla con ropa - comento Yurisa

-Olviden eso, ¿saben si Yukihira preparo algo para la final?... - pregunto Riko seriamente

-Ninguna de nosotras lo sabe - contesto Sayuri - desde la semi final no se ha presentado a clases, ni siquiera las consejeras lo saben...

-Y-ya veo...

-El primero en entrar, es el que alguna vez fue el director de Academia hace 20 años, Azami Nakumura Dono - exclamo Kyouka

El nombrado entro por la puerta principal siendo observado por todos los estudiantes, pero algunos lo veían con cierta hostilidad, entre ellos eran los de la estrella polar, pero principalmente la familia Gremory que observaba el evento desde su palco privado. Desde que se supo lo que paso entre Issei y él, Nakamura era una de las personas mas repudiadas por los alumnos. Por que, por su culpa, su "Rias-onesama" fue humillada y lloro

Palco Vip - mientras tanto

Cada miembro de la familia observaba seriamente al ex-director de Totsuki y abuelo de Issei, mientras Rias se encontraba recostada en el regazo de su madre, aunque aun seguia llorando...

-ya, ya Rias tranquila - pidió Venelana amablemente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija - ya han pasado 10 dias y aun no dejas de llorar...

-¡L-Lo se Oka sama, pero es que no puedo olvidar el como...!

-el como te trato Yukihira Issei kun durante las semifinales, ya lo se - completo Venelana - pero no lo hizo a propósito, el que hablaba no era Ise kun, si no la influencia de ese desgraciado de Azami Nakamura. Recuerda que sabemos el motivo. Grayfia…-

\- Si, informe a toda la escuela. Que, si seguían acosándolo, los responsables serian expulsados de la academia y vetados del mundo culinario para siempre. Como se difundio el motivo de su actitud, pero guardando detalles intimos – Dijo la maid – Aun asi, pensar que ese chico…- comento con tristeza por no saber lo que pasaba y ayudarlo antes

\- Realmente estaba enojado con él, pero creo que toda la escuela le debe una disculpa – Comento Sirzechs amargamente

\- Es verdad, por nuestro descuido tuvo días difíciles – Dijo Zeoticus arrepentido de invitar a Nakamura a la [Eleccion de otoño]

\- Rias, es mejor que dejes de llorar y te arregles –

\- ¿E-Eh? -

De regreso a la Arena

-El siguiente en entrar es una leyenda, un Chef conocido en todo el mundo...¡Saiba Joichirou!...

El nombrado entro en ese momento y se sentó hasta el otro extremo del podio

-Nuestro tercer juez, es la eminencia de la especias y fundadora del Seminario de Shiomi...¡Jun Shiomi!

A diferencia de los otros 2, Jun entro lentamente y se le podía ver nerviosa, ademas de que temblaba mientras caminaba, cuando llego donde estaba Azami y Joichirou, inmediatamente se sentó al lado del segundo...

-¡H-Hola Saiba senpai...!

-cuanto tiempo Shiomi, sigues tan joven como de costumbre...

-nuestro cuarto Juez, es el que alguna vez fue el jefe de Cocina del complejo turistico del Resort Totsuki...¡Dogima Gin!...

En ese momento entro un hombre de cabello castaño corto aunque con algunas canas, ojos notablemente agudos, y sus cejas se parecen a los "V" laterales. usa un traje de negocios, todo el mundo grito emocionado al ver a una leyenda viviente de Totsuki.

Este inmediatamente se fue a sentar al lado de Azami, pero no le dirigió la palabra...

-y por ultimo - dijo Kyouka para guardar silencio por un momento dejando expectantes a los presentes que tenian duda de quien seria el ultimo Juez... - La cabeza de la rama investigativa de Nakiri International...¡Nakiri Leonora Dono!...

En ese momento otro una mujer muy hermosa de piel pálida con cabello plateado de longitud lumbar que tiene largos mechones que se dividen en ambos lados con una trenza de tamaño mediano sobre el resto de su cabello en la espalda, que le permite fluir sin trenzas y ojos rojos, lleva un vestido morado sin mangas hasta la rodilla, mangas sueltas y zapatillas.

Todo el mundo guardo silencio y se quedo maravillado, consideraron a Leonora como una mujer muy atractiva que tiene muchos rasgos que Alice y Nathaly heredaron, ya que ambas tienen una piel pálida, cabello plateado y ojos rojos.

-¡Es hermosa! - comento Sayuri Maravillada

-Que pálida - dijo Yoshiko

-¿sera escandinava? - pregunto Yurisa...

-Ara...pero si es mi abuela - Comento Nathy haciendo una cara graciosa

-¡¿eh?! - pregunto Yoshiko en Shock - ¡pero si se ve muy joven!

Mientras Yoshiko asimilaba lo que había dicho Nathy, Kyouka proseguía con su presentación

-Leonora-Dono dirige junto a su hija Nakiri International, un instituto académico que investiga la comida Gourmet y la gastronomía molecular con tecnología...¿compartiría algunas palabras? - pregunto Kyouka para que en ese momento le pasara el micrófono a la albina que lo tomo con delicadeza

-ajem - se aclaro la garganta la albina para luego acercar el micrófono - Buenas noches a todos, Yo llamarme Leonora Nakiri, ser de dinamarca, Juzgar platos sera difícil pero yo esforzarme y un gusto de ser juez otra vez en competencia como hace años...

-¡su japones es terrible! - exclamo Yoshiko consternada desde el publico

-¡abuela, pudiste decirme que vendrías a japón! - reclamo Nathaly haciendo una cara graciosa y que habia aparecido repentinamente donde estaban los jueces

-¡Aguarda Nathaly kurokiba, solo el personal puede estar aquí! - reclamo Seekvaira mientras sujetaba a la nombrada por su hombro derecho

-vaya Nathy, alegrarme verte - dijo Leonora como si nada - oh ¿y tu ser rival de mi nieta?, se nota que eres muy gruñona...

-¡es por culpa de sus nietos! - respondió Seekvaira

Leonora ignoro a Seekvaira en ese instante y volteo a ver a Issei con una sonrisa.

-eres Ise kun...¿cuanto tiempo pasar sin vernos?, derrotar a Nathy ser asombro - pregunto Leonora mientras se dirige hacia donde estaban los otros jueces - me sorprendí mucho, por eso tener muchas ganas de probar tu plato...

Al terminar de decir eso y se sento, su mirada cambio a una afilada y una sonrisa sombría

-si no me gusta, me harás enfadar mucho - comento la albina con seriedad haciendo que Issei se estremezca un poco

\- S-Si, Leonora-obabasama (Tia abuela Leonora) – Dijo el castaño – Itetetete ¡¿Ahora que hice?! – pregunto mientras que la mencionada le jala la oreja

\- ¡Yukihira Issei Souji! – Exclamo la albina con una vena palpitando su frente- ¡¿Cómo atrever a llamarme abuela cuando aun soy muy joven?! –

\- ¡Lo sientoooooooooooooo! – Exclamo el castaño-rojizo sufriendo – (Se ve joven, pero tiene casi la misma edad que el abuelo Jouichirou, creo)

(Creo que esto tomo un giro extraño) – Penso Gin con una gota detrás de su cabeza mientras que Jouichirou estaba matado de la risa

\- Deja vu – Dijo Shiomi con una cara graciosa al recordar una escena parecía de hace unos ayeres

Todos los espectadores estaban algo incrédulos por que el ambiente serio y emocionante paso a ser uno cómico y desconcertante

-¡ahora veamos las langostas de cada participante! .- pidio Kyouka rompiendo el peculiar momento, haciendo que Leonora suelte a su sobrino-nieto, siendo que Issei se sobaba la oreja mientras se quejaba de que por poco se la arranca

En ese momento Kyou y Yuuji pusieron sus hieleras encima de las mesas de metal, mostraran sus crustáceos, primero fue Yuuji y luego Kyuo...

-mmmm...que color y tienen un buen tamaño - comento Gin - el caparazón luce muy bien...¡han blandido sus armas!

-Parecen armas dignas de una final - comento Seekvaira

-¡¿podrás ganar contra eso?! - se pregunto Asia - Ise san...

El nombrado en cambio subió su hielera y poco a poco fue abriéndola, dejando expectante a todo el publico que se preguntaba que tipo de langosta sacaría, hasta que finalmente lo saco dejando en Shock a los presentes que tenían un rostro un tanto incrédulo.

-¡¿queeeeee?! - pregunto Sayuri desconcertada

-¡¿q-que es eso?! - pregunto Kenta...

-¡N-no parece un arma! - dijo Momosuke que estaba en Shock al igual que sus compañeros...

*no puedo creer que haya comprado cola de langosta para esta final*

*ese chico vuelve a intentar algo raro*

*¿acaso se habrá rendido?*

*ese bufón no merece tener de prometida a Rias sama ni tener tantas chicas lindas a su lado, ni ser hijo de los Dioses de Totsuki, es una verdadera deshonradora*

Muchos comentarios hirientes hacia Issei, no se hicieron esperar, al parecer el que Issei quisiera usar langosta empaquetada que se puede conseguir en un super mercado, decepciono a la mayoría si no es que ha todos los presentes a excepción de sus padres que estaban hasta la parte de arriba del publico observando detenidamente junto a sus amigos.

-Ya veo, por eso no te habías presentado - comento Yuuji repentinamente - Yukihira

-¿eh? - pregunto el castaño rojizo para voltear a ver ambos

-finalmente te rendiste y reconociste nuestra superioridad, por eso compraste algo procesado en vez de usar algo fresco... - dijo Yuuji seriamente

-con solo mirarte, se que planeas hacer - comento Kyou repentinamente - pero no bastara para alcanzar a los mejores ingredientes de la estación.

Issei se quedo callado por unos momentos, viendo hacia una parte del publico, hasta que...

-Eso no lo sabrás hasta probarlo - respondió el castaño rojizo para voltear a ver a ambos chicos con una sonrisa sencilla - preparare porciones para ambos...

-¡No seas ridículo! - espeto Kyou con una mirada afilada - me decepcionaste y resultado esta claro... - y le da la espalda al castaño rojizo

-te felicito por acabar en tercer lugar, deberías estar orgulloso - dijo Yuuji mientras hace lo mismo que Kyou - pero realmente no te lo mereces.

Issei simplemente se quedo ahi parado viendo como ambos chicos se alejaban de el.

-Estimado publico, la final de la [Elección de otoño] esta por comenzar - exclamo Kyouka - pero antes, miren al techo por favor...

Todos hicieron lo que pidió Kyouka, para que en ese momento el techo comenzara abrirse desde el medio, dejando sorprendidos a los estudiantes.

*¡Vaya!*

*¡Se esta abriendo!*

-falta poco - musito Kyouka - esta es la verdadera forma del salón Gatten...

El público seguía exclamando con maravilla, para que finalmente se abriera por completo el techo dejando a la vista un cielo nocturno que era acompañado por una millones de estrellas que resplandecían con majestuosidad...

-Tendrán 2 horas para cocinar, el mismo tiempo que la luna tardara en aparecer y ocultarse por completo a través de la abertura - comento Kyouka...

-Je...aunque se hace cada año, nunca de impresionarme - comento Gin con nostalgia

(recuerdo esa época con afecto) - pensó Gin mientras cierra los ojos - (mi noche en la final de la [Elección de otoño] y también la final donde se dio por primera vez una triple batalla para ser el mejor de la división de primero, todos los Chefs que han llegado a esta etapa han visto la misma luna...)

Issei en ese momento recordó lo que su padre le había dicho sobre que no perdiera otra vez hasta que el volviera a derrotarlo...

(Obtendré el mejor lugar entre los alumnos de primer año para hacer que ellos sientan orgullo y pueda remediar lo que hice, antes de que...)

-¡Prepárense! - pidio Gin seriamente para que los 3 chicos se alistaran - ¡Comiencen...a cocinar!

Los 3 chicos se fueron a sus estaciones de trabajo y comenzaron a cocinar, mientras todo el mundo guardo silencio absoluto y observaban detenidamente a los 3 cocineros.

-Aun mantiene apartados sus langostas - comento Gin - lo normal es que comiencen a preparar el resto de los ingredientes, ¿tu que opinas Joichirou?

-tocar la langosta mas de lo necesario afectara su frescura - respondió el nombrado seriamente - Deben mantener sus langostas lo mas frescas que puedan.

-Fufufufufu...comienzo a emocionarme - comento Leonora - Ver a estos jovencitos ser todo un deleite para la vista, ademas recordarme la [Elección] de hace 20 años...¡ser emocionante!

-Oh abuela pero que cosas dices - Comento Nathy que estaba para justo al lado de ella - podrían mal interpretarte.

-¡Nathaly Kurokiba regresa al publico! - ordeno Seekvaira

-¡Oh, Agares chan, deberías acompañarnos! - exclamo la nombrada ignorando completamente lo que habia dicho la consejera - ¿cierto que puede Joichirou Oji-san?...

-si, no importa - respondió Joichirou como si nada -

-¿Ya ves, Agares chan?...

-jajajaja...tienes una una familia muy pintoresca Joichirou... - comento Gin

-¡Bueno, ya sabes como somos Gin!...¡Jajajaja!

Gin volteo a ver a Issei en ese instante y lo miro con cierta seriedad.

-¿eh?...Yukihira Issei, ya comenzó a trabajar su Langosta...

Todo el publico paso a mirar a Issei y se preguntaban que iba a hacer con su cola de langosta

-¿me pregunto que algo hará con esa cola de langosta?..- pregunto Kuroka...

-si, ¿que pensara hacer con eso? - pregunto Zenjiro de la misma manera...

Saji que estaba sentado al lado, A diferencia de la otros 2 estaba muy serio, observando detenidamente a Yuuji y kyou

-Kyou Kurokiba y Yuuji Hayama - nombro Saji - ¿que podrás hacer contra ese par de Monstruos, Yukihira?...

Al decir eso, todos postraron su mirada en Kyou...

-¡Oh!, tiene mostaza, yemas de huevo, algunas especias y vino blanco. - comento Shiomi -

-puede que tenga en mente una salsa Thermidor - Azami repentinamente - entonces prepara una Langosta thermidor

-La langosta Thermidor o bogavante Thermidor es una preparación con langosta o bogavante típica de la cocina francesa. Según la tradición del maestro cocinero y autor culinario Auguste Escoffier, el marisco se parte en dos mitades en sentido longitudinal y se hace suavemente al gril. Luego se trocea, se coloca en los medio caparazones y se napea con una fina capa de salsa Thermidor, hecha con salsa bechamel, nata fresca y mostaza inglesa. - explico Gin - Según la autora Mademoiselle Rose, la langosta se hierve en salmuera y tras esta operación se napa con salsa Thermidor

-Lo tradicional para salsa, utilizar mostaza, yemas de huevo, pimienta cayena, estragón, perifollo y vino blanco - dijo Leonora -

\- Es algo simple, pero su simpleza realza la calidad de sus ingredientes - añadió Seekvaira - lucirá su habilidad para elegir ingredientes

-Cada ingrediente es tan fuerte que bien podría ser el ingrediente principal - comento Jun - ¿no creen que cocinarlos todos juntos eclipsarían las fortalezas de la langosta?

-En efecto, que este en temporada...- comento Joichirou para que luego se diera de algo importante - ¡en temporada!

-de eso se trata, como esta en su punto no lo eclipsara - dijo Gin - podría volverse los cimientos de todo plato, también se el motivo el porque escogió esa salsa, porque confía en su don para elegir ingredientes, ademas esta muy calmado, no siento que proyecte inquietud o ansiedad alguna...es impresionante.

Nathaly en ese momento se posiciono atras de Gin rápidamente.

-pues claro que no Chef Dojima - dijo Nathaly rápidamente interrumpiendo a Gin que no tardo mucho en voltear a verla - Nii san me ha enfrentado una infinidad de veces...

-fufufufufu...pero que nostalgia - apoyo Leonora con alegría - solían ser tan tiernos y pequeños, principalmente mi Kyou chan, era tan lindo...

-por lo que me contó Ise...quiero decir Yukihira kun, usted conoció a Kyou y Nathaly Kurokiba cuando ellos tenían 5 años y regreso a vivir a escandinavia ¿cierto Leonora Dono? - pregunto Seekvaira que se unió a la conversación - supongo que siente mucho cariño hacia sus nietos desde que se convirtió en abuela...

PAF

Pero Leonora golpeo la mesa de jueces repentinamente y se levanto...

-¡¿abuela?! ¡que descortés! - exclamo Leonora eufórica - ¡estar muy mal que tu presumir de tu juventud, Agares chan!

Ante la reacción de Leonora, la rubia retrocedió un poco

-¡eso no es cierto! - refuto la consejera - ¡pero aun asi, no debería sentirse avergonzada porque ya es abuela, ademas aun se ve muy joven!

Mientras Seekvaira intentaba inútilmente calmar a Leonora, Nathaly en ese momento comenzó a recordar sus dias de infancia

Flashback - hace 11 años atrás

Alice y Leonora se encontraban reunidos en el restaurante donde Alice y Ryou se conocieron por primera vez, el cual ahora era propiedad del Kurokiba que estaba en un viaje de negocios con su suegro.

Alice había llamado a su madre para presentarle a un par de personitas importantes y las cuales no había visto antes debido a su agenda tan apretada.

-Entonces ¿estos son mis nietos? - pregunto Leonora a Alice

-Asi es mad...

-¡asi es Abuela, yo soy tu nieta! - respondió Nathy quitandole la palabra a madre que solo se rió divertida - y este de aqui, es Nii san, mi ayudante... -

-suéltame loca incestuosa - reclamo Kyou intentando zafarse del agarre de su hermana que lo tenia sujetado por el cuello de su camisa - ¡yo no quería venir aqui!¡¿y a quien llamas ayudante?!

-Erina tiene a su propio hijo, por eso yo no me quería quedar atrás y tuve a estos 2 - comento Alice con una sonrisa - ¡¿no son adorables?!

-Lo son, pero el de mechones blancos es igual de rebelde que su padre Ryou kun - dijo Leonora - espero que no haga lo mismo que el cuando era niño...

-¡no me comparen con el! - reclamo Kyou - ¡ya tengo suficiente con que todo el tiempo esta mujer me compare con el loco de mi padre, como para que usted señora que a penas conocí hoy lo haga tam...!

-Nii san, habíamos acordado que te comportarías cuando viniéramos a conocer a la abuela - dijo Nathaly interrumpiendo a Kyou que se puso nervioso -

-¡cállate!

-tengamos un duelo de cocina - Sugirió Nathaly repentinamente ganándose la atención de su gemelo - si pierdes, tendrás que comportarte y aceptar que nos quedaremos una temporada a vivir con la abuela...ademas seras mi perro fiel...¡GUAU, GUAU!

Esto hizo enojar al niño al punto que parecía que expulsaba llamas de su cuerpo, ademas tenia los ojos completamente rojos por el enojo.

-¡acepto! - exclamo el niño enfurecido

Minutos Después...

Unos cuantos empleados que se habían ofrecido para ser los jueces en la competencia de ambos niños, en este momento alzaban una paleta de madera que tenia la imagen de Nathaly en el centro, dando la señal que había ganado ella.

-El plato de la niña, sabia mejor - dijo uno de los empleados dejando impactado a Kyou

-ahora vamos, ladrame - pidió Nathaly de forma arrogante haciendo que su gemelo se enfurezca de nuevo -

-¡Enfrentame de nuevo!

Después de exigir su revancha, Kyou volvió a caer ante Nathaly de nueva cuenta, asi fue durante la primera semana que Alice y sus hijos comenzaron a vivir con su abuela

 _"a una semana de nuestro primer encuentro, por fin sucedió lo inesperado...Nii san, me gano"_

-¡es su primera victoria! - exclamaron los empleados felices que tenían la paleta que tenia el rostro de kyou en sus manos, señalando que el había ganado

-¡Bien hecho Kyou!

Kyou estaba completamente desconcertado por haberle ganado a su gemela, en cambio Nathaly estaba con la mirada ensombrecida, hasta que...

PAF

Nathaly golpeo la mesa de los jueces y miro enfurecida a su hermano.

-¡volveremos a enfrentarnos mañana! - exigió Natahaly - ¡¿entendido, Nii san?!

Kyou simplemente se dio la media vuelta

-claro, hermanita - musito - sera divertido ganarte todo el tiempo mientras estemos viviendo esta temporada con la abuela

Nathaly se sorprendió por el cambio tan repentino de su gemelo

-te enfrentare las veces que quieras y demostrare a la abuela que yo no soy mi padre.

Esto hizo que las 3 albinas sonrieran y miraran con cariño al niño

-¡esta bien, pero la próxima vez que te gane me trataras de usted! - dijo Nathaly -

-¡Ni loco!

Las albinas mayores se pusieron felices al ver como discutían los gemelos.

Fin del flashback

Nathaly miro con cariño a su hermano y por un momento pensó que el era indicado para hacer reaccionar a su querido Ise kun, en cambio habia tomado unas tijeras bastante grades y después saco un rollo enorme de...

-¿Film resistente al calor? - pregunto Yuuji notando lo que había sacado su compañero de dormitorio - ¿no es un Film comun y corriente?...

-soporta temperaturas que van desde los -40°c hasta mas alla de los 200°c - explico Zenjiro - puede usarse para cocinar comida envuelta...

(por lo que me explico Yukihira kun, Kyou Kurokiba ha tenido varios duelos con su madre y hermana las cuales le enseñaron varias técnicas de gastronomía molecular) analizo Seekvaira mentalmente (jamas habría alcanzado su cocina actual si jamas hubiera enfrentado a su familia, es una muestra de su historia de esfuerzo conjunto)

Kyou paso a mirar a su hermana por un momento que lo observaba detenidamente.

(no pierdas Kyou kun) pensó Nathaly (tu sabes que debes ganar por el bien de Ise kun y la tia Erina)

(No tiene que recordarmelo, Nathaly) pensó Kyou como si hubiera adivinado lo que pensó su hermana (Este Film, sera la clave de mi plato)

-¡Hayama! - exclamo Kyou ganándose la atención del nombrado - ¡Esta vez te derrotare a ti y a mi inútil primo, el ganador del torneo...seré yo!

40 minutos después

Ya habia pasado varios minutos y aun todo el mundo sentía la determinación del joven cocinero conocido Kurokiba Kyou, por lo que no dijeron nada, mientras los de la estrella miraban detenidamente el cielo nocturno.

-La luna esta a medio camino - dijo Asia repentinamente -

-les queda menos de una hora - comento Riko

-Oh, miren - dijo Yoshiko para que todos postraran su mirada en Kyou que abría el horno...

-Termine - clamo el chico mientras sacaba su platillo del Horno...

Mientras sus compañeros de dormitorio lo miraban seriamente.

-El primero sera Kyou ¿eh? - dijo Saji...

-¿pero de verdad...?...- decía Zenjiro

-¿presentara algo asi? - completo Marika...

Todos notaron como el platillo del joven cocinero estaba envuelto en el Film resistente al calor el cual estaba amarrado con un pequeño listón.

-Tienes prisa, ¿eh? - comento Yuuji con Sorna - esperemos que no hayas pasado nada por alto

Yuuji intentaba provocar a su compañero de dormitorio, pero este hacia caso omiso y se mantenía tranquilo.

-sigue hablando mientras puedas - declaro Kyou seriamente mientras lleva su plato a los jueces - ¡Mi plato acabara con tu arma!..

En ese momento Kyou se fue mientras Issei observo la estación de trabajo de Kyou...

-¿que intenta hacer con ese Film tan delgado? - pregunto el castaño rojizo -

-algo con lo que debes estar familiarizado - respondió Yuuji repentinamente dejando desconcertado al castaño rojizo

Mientras los jueces y consejeras observaban como se acercaba Kyou, este desprendía una determinación muy intensa.

-Kurokiba es el primero en servir su plato - anuncio Kyouka

Gin observo detenidamente al cocinero por un momento

(La luna lo ilumina como un reflector mientras camina hacia los jueces) penso Gin mientras ve a Kyou (Es como si el claro de la Luna purificara tanto al chef como a su plato) para que al final llegara y le sirviera sus respectivos platos a los jueces

-¡vaya, aun cocinarse dentro de la bolsa! - exclamo Leonora maravillada mientras ve el platillo - ¡debe estar muy caliente!

-¿hara que los jueces abran las bolsas? - se pregunto Rico

-¡muy bien, a degustar! - ordeno Gin para que los 5 abren las bolsas para que de esta saliera un fuerte aroma

(Camarones, mejillones, almejas y langosta) pensó Azami mientras percibía el aroma del platillo (¡me arrastra a un torrente de aromas!)

(Wow, hace que relaje los músculos de mi cara) pensó Leonora fascinada

En ese momento en el palco Venelana y Zeoticus se levantaron de sus asientos, viendo impresionados lo que pasaba

-¡Nakamura! - exclamo Venelana

-¡Sonrie a pesar de lo serio que es! - comento Zeoticus

-¡Esa sonrisa, nunca pensé que la mostraría aquí! - dijo Venelana -

Mientras Kyou sonreía orgulloso por su platillo.

-aunque le agregue varios ingredientes que un Acqua pazza y una langosta thermidor - explico el chico - el envoltorio resistente al calor hace que cambie de nombre...¡Cartoccio, mi plato es un Spaghettoni al cartoccio de marisco otoñal!

El aroma que desprendía el platillo llego rápidamente con Issei y Yuuji

(Presento una bomba de umami en la semifinal) analizo Issei mentalmente (parece que ahora es el turno de una bomba aromática, ya veo)

-¡Vamos, pruebenlo! - solicito Kyou para que en ese momento los 5 jueces tomaran un trozo del platillo con un tenedor y se lo llevaran a la boca

-¡MMMMMMM! - gimió Leonora después de probar el platillo - ¡cuanta frescura, la dulce carne de la langosta se derrite en mi boca!

-¡el espagueti es cremoso pero no es pesada! - exclamo Jun

-la salsa thermidor es la causa de eso- dijo Joichirou - utilizo dos tipos de cocinas diferentes, francesa e Italiana

Mientras Leonora se deleitaba con el platillo de su nieto, Gin sentía todos los sabores que desprendía el platillo

(Los ingredientes estan frescos y rebosan de umami) penso el hombre (cuanta potencia, sello todo el umami del plato por la fuerza...es es su verdadera cualidad)

-La langosta esta en temporada, pero ¿como consiguió tal sabor casi sin sazonarlo? - se pregunto Gin - ¿mmm?, este aroma refrescante no es de los mariscos, si no...

-utilizo hierbas - dijo Azami repentinamente

-¡exactamente! - se jacto Kyou - las puse en el Film junto con los ingredientes en mantequilla de finas hierbas - mientras muestra un gran trozo de mantequilla

(Tras suavizarla a temperatura ambiente, las hierbas, especias y ajo se integran a la mantequilla, por ultimo debe reposar una noche en el refrigerador) pensó Seekvaira mientras observa el trozo de mantequilla

-El calor del horno la derritió de forma gradual, por lo que la langosta y el resto de los ingredientes se impregnaron de su sabor - explico Kyou

(Potencio los sabores y aromas de manera increíble) analizo Azami mentalmente (Es un ataque absoluto de sabor)

Mientras los jueces los otros jueces se disfrutaban lo que quedaba de su plato, Leonora bajo la mirada que se habia ensombrecido por larga cabellera, esto Nathaly lo noto inmediatamente.

-Parece que mi abuela también se pondrá...¡al descubierto! - comento Nathaly seriamente haciendo que sus compañeras de dormitorio se imaginaran lo peor

-¡¿QUE?! - se pregunto Yoshiko impresionada

-¿lo hara en publico? - pregunto Momo de la misma manera

-¡¿enserio?! - pregunto Rico avergonzada

-¡N-N-NO PUEDE! - exclamo Sayuri para que en ese momento Leonora se levantara de su asiento.

Las chicas de la estrella polar se taparon los ojos avergonzadas, pero lo que iba a suceder era otra cosa...

-¿eh?... - se preguntaron al ver como la mujer brillaba

-Es una langosta magnifica, su impacto visual al llegar aquí fue instantáneo, demuestra que comprendes bien la importancia de la estética culinaria - comento rápidamente la albina con elegancia y claridad - como el publico se acerco para ver tu plato, parece ser que tu plan tuvo exito, aunque suelen usarse anchoas en el Acqua pazza y Langosta thermidor se parte en dos mitades en sentido longitudinal y se hace suavemente al gril, el uso de la mantequilla habria generado un conflicto de sabores, pero no fue asi...

Todos se quedaron impresionados por la fluides y claridad con la que hablaba la albina, principalmente Seekvaira

-La abuela cuando prueba algo exquisito, pierde su acento y saca a relucir lo que piensa - explico Nathaly -

-Y-Ya veo - dijo Seekvaira desconcertada

-La mantequilla desempeño un papel crucial en el plato...

Mientras seguía hablando la Albina, hubo otras que estaban igual de desconcertadas que no eran ni mas ni menos que las residentes de la estrella polar que ahora estaban avergonzadas por imaginarse que Leonora se iba a desnudar.

-¿como es posible perder el acento así? - pregunto Yoshiko con confusión

-Su sabor cumplió la función de unir todos los ingredientes y las hierbas proporcionan un sabor fuerte, más no abrumador...

Leonora siguió hablando, mientras los otros jueces pensaban en el platillo

(Este sabor solo pudo haberse logrado con Langosta en temporada) pensó Azami seriamente (es la cumbre de sus técnicas culinarias, nada mal para el nieto de mi cuñado)...

En ese momento Azami se levanto y le sonrió a Kyou, era la señal de que el aprobó su plato, esto hizo que los espectadores gritaran impresionados)

*¡Kurokiba es increíble!*

*¡hizo que un par de leyendas se levantaran con orgullo!*

(¿y bien?, ¡graben en su cerebro el poder de mi plato, Hayama e Issei!) pensó Kyou desafiantemente mientras voltea a ver al peliplatino que se acerba a la mesa de los jueces

-el próximo en servir su plato...¡es Hayama Yuuji! - exclamo Kyouka

El nombrado lentamente caminaba lentamente mientras se acercaba a los jueces pasando por un lado a Kyou, pero este noto algo en el inmediatamente.

-¡¿que crees que haces?! - pregunto Kyou furioso haciendo que el peliplatino se detuviera - ¡¿piensas ganarme con algo asi?! ¡¿No lucharas enserio?!, ¡es inaudito!

-lo que no sabes es que los aromas pueden cambiar la percepción de los platos - respondió Yuuji sin voltear a ver a Kyou para que finalmente le presentara su platillo a los jueces -

(No puede ser) pensó Seekvaira observando el platillo de Yuuji (¡¿un carpaccio?!)

*¡¿Un aperitivo?!*

*¡Es imposible!*

*¡Esta en la final*

*¡¿Como puede servir algo asi?!*

Todo mundo estaba desconcertado por el platillo que había presentado este yuuji y a la vez lo desaprobaba.

(El aperitivo cumple la función de abrir el apetito antes del plato principal ) pensó Seekvaira mientras seguía viendo el carpaccio de Yuuji (es un plato ligero por exigencia, ¿porque haría tal cosa?)

Pero no era la única mirando seriamente el plato del peliplatino, también Kyou hacia lo mismo

(Ambos somos igual de buenos juzgando ingredientes) pensó Kyou seriamente (apuesto a que quisiste aprovechar al máximo la frescura de la langosta cruda, pero jamas podras hacerle frente a a mi cartoccio con eso...¡no tras mi bomba de umami y aroma!)

-bien vamos a... - dijo Joichirou pero..

-un momento por favor - interrumpió Yuuji - resta el último paso - mientras prepara un soplete

-asi que sellaras la superficie con un soplete - comento Azami -

-pero no bastara para contrarrestar la bomba de aroma de Kurok... - dijo Joichirou

Más fue interrumpido cuando la flama del soplete hizo contacto con la langosta.

-¡aaaaahhh! -gimieron Jun y Leonora al sentir el aroma que desprendió la langosta

-listo - dijo Yuuji mientras apaga el soplete - mi plato es un carpaccio de langosta sellado.

*¡WOOOOOOOOW!*

Todo el mundo grito impresionado después de ver el platillo terminado de Yuuji que sonreía orgulloso

-¡Quer rico! - exclamaron kenta y Momosuke al mismo tiempo - ¡aunque no lo hemos probado! - mientras disfrutan del aroma que llenaba todo el salon

-¡puedo sentir lo suculento que es! - comento Zenjiro mientras se acomoda los lentes

Incluso Yoshiko estaba muy impresionada

-su-supera cualquier curado que me haya enseñado papa - dijo Yoshiko desconcertada

-wow...

-¡Increible!

-¡cambio por completo tras sellarlo!

También Rico, Momo y Sayuri estaban demasiado impresionada

-¡Chiposrrotea! - exclamo Yoshiko que cambio repentinamente

A todo el mundo se le hacia agua la boca, querían probar el platillo del joven cocinero, incluso las consejeras querían probar ese platillo.

-¡Es como si incitara a todo el mundo a probarlo! - exclamo Seekvaira mientras mira impresionada el platillo -

En ese momento Leonora tomo los cubiertos y comenzó a cortar un pedazo del platillo de Yuuji

-¡No puedo esperar ni un solo segundo mas! - exclamo la albina

-¡el aroma es demasiado tentador como para esperar un segundo mas! - apoyo Jun que hacia lo mismo que la albina

Ambas en ese momento se llevaron un trozo de langosta a la boca y lo comenzaron a degustar, pero sintieron como su ropa se desgarraba por lo intenso del sabor.

-¡Uso aceite de oliva extra virgen, Ralladura de un limón Meyer, vinagre de vino y entrañas de Langosta!- exclamo Leonora - ¡Las entrañas invaden tu boca y potencian la dulzura de la langosta, me ahogo en un mar de sabores y aromas, ¡¿cuantas especias utilizaste en este plato?!

-¡No! - dijo repentinamente Joichirou con una sonrisa - solo utilizo pimienta blanca

Todo el mundo se quedo con la boca bastante abierta, no podian creer que con solo una especia habia logrado cautivar a los jueces, principalmente sus compañeros de dormitorio

-¡¿como?! - pregunto Momosuke desconcertado

-¡¿una sola especia?! - pregunto Kenta de la misma manera

-Creia que su fuerte era formar el mejor aroma posible mezclando especias - comento Rico que aun no podia salir de su impresión - Hayama es un Monstruo de la cocina...

La única que había entendido lo que pasaba ademas de los jueces era Seekvaira que miraba con mas detalle el plato de Yuuji

(No, su manipulación de aromas no radica en la suma de especias...) - analizo la rubia mentalmente - (fue capaz de realzar la langosta restando especias de forma deliberada)

-¿y como pudo lograr una fragancia tan rica? - pregunto Nathaly repentinamente - esta a la par con la explosión aromática de Nii-san...

-exacto, el sellado no explicar el resultado... - apoyo Lenonra...

El desconcierto de abuela y nieta hizo sonreír levemente al peliplatino...

-es por la Kaeshi - respondió el peliplatino...

Nota: "Kaeshi" es como un base de salsa para cocinar la comida japonesa. Lo ocupa para la sopa de fideo japonesa que se llama Soba, para el tipo de taza que se llama Donburi etc.

Hay 3 manera de Kaeshi. "Hon Gaeshi" (本返し) que se calienta, "Nama Gaeshi" (生返し) que no se calienta, y "Han Gaeshi" (半返し) que se calienta ligeramente.

-aplique dicha salsa justo antes de servir el plato...

-¿kaeshi?...recordar algo de hace años, rimar con el "Tsumae gaeshi"...Kojirou sasaki... - comento Leonora haciendo una cara graciosa

-me sorprende que lo conozca - dijo Seekvaira algo desconcertada - pero se equivoca...La kaeshi es una mezcla de salsa de soja, mirin, sake y otros ingredientes, se usa diluida con caldo para acompañar los fideos soba, se considera un aliño multiuso en la cocina japonesa...

-con razón - dijo Gin sorprendido - El crustáceo es difícil sellar, incluso las temperaturas de los sopletes, pero el azúcar de la kaeshi facilita mucho el proceso...

-evito la perdida de sabor que ocurría en una exposición al calor mas prolongada - dijo Nathaly

-la grasa de langosta y el azúcar la kaeshi chisporrotean por el calor, en resumen, utilice 2 principios básicos opuestos en el plato...el realce de aromas por medio de la sustracción de especias.

(Kyou Kurokiba y Yuuji Hayama) penso Azami...

(Ambos progresaron gracias a su ultimo encuentro) pensó Joichirou (Kyou Kurokiba, presento un plato mucho mas explosivo y apetecible en la final)

(en contraste Yuu kun, presento un plato que fue un festin espectacular con tan solo una especia, algo refinado y delicado que solamente su padre podría igualar o superar...en verdad puso contra las cuerdas a Kyou Kurokiba) – pensó Jun

-¿dijiste que mi único truco era saber utilizar las especias? - pregunto Yuuji con una sonrisa arrogante repentinamente a Kyou - espero que ahora sepas que significa dominar los aromas...

La actitud tan arrogante de Yuuji hizo enfurecer a Kyou

(El dominio de los aromas y las especias medicinales es la verdadera fortaleza de Yuuji Hayama) pensó Gin (langosta en estado puro, libera todo su sabor sin pretensión alguna, puedo decir con toda seguridad que tiene un nivel tan alto como su padre cuando era estudiante de Totsuki, no...¡Es superior a el! )

Todo el mundo comenzó a vitorear a Yuuji con fuerza, realmente estaban muy sorprendidos por las habilidades del peliplatino

\- Es turno de Yukihira Issei – Dijo Jouchirou para que todo el mundo estuviera en silencio mientras que Momo, Saji y Asia lo animaban

(Realmente ellos están haciendo lo que nosotros no, vaya amigos somos) – Penso Sayuri con una sonrisa amarga al recordar como ayudo a su S.I.

El castaño llevaba las 5 porciones a la mesa de jueces para que todos estuvieran expectantes para que abriera el chico la charola de plata, al hacerlo una luz los deslumbro. Todos estaban sorprendidos de ver…

*¡¿Ravioles?!*

*¡¿Preparo ravioles?!*

*¡Pero son diferentes, brillan como si fueran joyas!*

*¿Qué son esas esferas? *

*Es tenue, pero se percibe el aroma de la langosta que uso*

\- Realmente no espere que preparas tu platillo favorito, Ise – Dijo Jouichirou

\- Ser verdad, Erina siempre preparar esto cuando tu hacer cosas bien – Comento Leonora

\- Estos Raviolis… – Dijo Azami indiferentemente

\- Me pregunto que son las esferas – Dijo Shiomi

\- ¡Comenzaremos con la degustación! – Exclamo Gin

Los 5 jueces comieron tranquilamente los raviolis como si nada para sorprenderse mientras que hacen un retroceso al pasado recordando la comida de sus madres que en paz descansen

\- ¿Qué es esta calidez hogareña? – Pregunto Shiomi derramando lágrimas

\- Los ravioles fueron rellenados con camarón que fue condimentado con sal de ajo, cajun y la cinco especias en polvo. Es un sabor delicado y muy suave, pero al mismo tiempo sustancioso –

\- Es tiempo de probar las esferas – Dijo Leonora para comerlas y tener un orgasmos culinario haciendo que la mitad de la audiencia sea desvestida dejándolos en ropa interior

*¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!*

*¡¿Qué esta pasando?!*

Incluso las organizadoras que estaban cerca fueron desvestidas mientras chillaban de la vergüenza y se tapaban

\- ¿Qué es este sabor? – Pregunto Gin sorprendiendo a Kyou y Yuuji mientras Issei les da un plato a cada uno

\- Estas esferas fueron hechas con la cola de la langosta, pero tiene otras cosas que le da un sabor único – Dijo Shiomi - ¡Imposible! ¡¿Acaso…?! – mirando al chico que dio una sonirsa

\- Si, esas esferas fueron hechas con el caparazón, cabeza y torso de la langosta, además de estar combinada con patas, caparazón y tenazas de cangrejo como cascara de camaron seca y molida siendo pulverizados con huesos, cabeza, huesos y viceras de atún. Luego de eso agregue resto de las verduras que use, los volvi esas bolitas para freírlas en aceite –

\- ¿Pero por que la langosta es notoria? – Pregunto Gin debido a que la mezcla era algo fuerte, pero el ingrediente estrella estaba ahí

\- Es por que como carne en las bolas use la carne del torso, nudillos, coral y tomalley previamente sazonado para que su sabor no fuera a afectar la masa –

*¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!*

\- Pensar que tomaría cosas que las personas normalmente desechan para usarlo en su platillo – Dijo Rossweisse impresionada

\- Vuelve a ser el de antes – Dijo Serafall

\- Yare, yare, realmente le gusta hacernos sufrir – Dijo Penemue

\- Darling….- Comento Gabriel enternecidamente mientras derrama lagrimas

\- Antes de seguir, quiero que pasen al escenario las consejeras, Rias Gremory y Nathaly Kurokiba – Dijo el castaño rojizo para que las jóvenes mencionadas fueran

Su sorpresa fue grande al ver como les dio una porción para cada una que probaron de inmediato. Haciendo que Rias y las demás derramaran lagrimas

\- ¡Si, esta es la cocina de mi querido Ise-kun! – Dijo Nathaly

\- Es su cocina, la cocina que me hizo enamorarme de mi cariño – Dijo Rias

Parecia que el platillo había reparado su corazón, pero lo que las sorprendió fue el abrazo que les dio

\- Se que esto no puede borrar el pecado de hacerlas llorar y humillarlas, pero es una forma de pedirles perdón – Dijo Issei besando la frente de las dos chicas sonrojándolas, poniendo celosas a las demás presentes

\- Se acabo – Dijo Gin – Con esto concluimos…- pero fue interrumpido cuando…

\- ¿De que habla, Dojima Chef? – Dijo el castaño rojizo – Aun falta algo mas, fíjense bien debajo de los ravioles –

Los jueces y las chicas hicieron caso para que vieran como había algo que les llamo la atención…

\- ¡¿Medallones de langosta?! – Exclamo Yasaka para que el aroma llegara a su nariz - ¿Qué es ese aroma? –

\- ¡La base debajo de estos es sopa cremosa! – Exclamo Gabriel

\- Ese caldo de hecho es un bisque de langostino – Respondió Issei

\- ¡¿Un Bisque?! – Pregunto Gabriel mientras que los adversarios del castaño rojizo estaban impresionados

\- ¡¿Qué es este sabor?! – Pregunto Azami con los ojos abiertos – A pesar de haber usado langostino, el sabor de la langosta esta presente –

\- Es simple, Nakamura-senpai – Dijo el castaño rojizo – Ese bisque tiene como danshi el caldo con el que hice los medallones de langosta. Este contiene cebolla, dientes de ajo, zanahoria, tomate, vino blanco, caldo de cangrejo, caldo de pescado, 1 ramita de tomillo, unos granos de pimienta, mantequilla, aceite de oliva y sal. Mientras que el bisque contiene carne de langostino, la parte blanca del puerro, 3 tomates secos en aceite de oliva, pimienta blanca, nata (crema de leche), aceite de oliva virgen extra y aceite de perejil. Los medallones fueron sazonados con limón, unos granos de pimienta negra, 1 hoja de laurel, vino blanco seco, agua y sal -

\- Ahora entiendo por que lo sirvió en un plato semi hondo – Dijo Serafall

(A pesar de tener tal sabor….) Pensó Shiomi - ¡Ahora entiendo por que compro carne procesada! – dijo impresionada

\- Correcto, si hubiera comprado carne fresca como Kurokiba o Hayama, hubiera sobre cargado el unami, arruinando el plato – Explico Jouichirou, molestando a Azami

*¡¿Qué?!*

*¡¿Entonces no era una payasada?!*

*¿Quién hubiera pensando en algo asi?*

\- ¿Por que todos están desconcertados? – Pregunto Yoshiko

\- Es normal – Dijo Zenjiro – Como bien saben, Issei no es el más querido desde que rechazo a Rias Gremory y en el periódico hablan mal de él –

\- Si, pero…- Dijo Riko

\- Eso es una simple razón, dejando el amarillismo – Explico Marika – Su odio viene a algo mas simple y arraigado –

\- ¿Qué quieres decir-nya? – Pregunto Kuroka

\- Si reconocen a Ise-kun, es lo mismo que reconocer su mediocridad como chefs – Respondió la Marui menor - Sin embargo, ahora mismo lo están reconociendo completamente. No pueden evitarlo, alguien con la apariencia de Issei ha demostrado una fuerza nunca antes vista -

\- Al mismo tiempo, nadie puede comprenderlo – Dijo Momo

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Kenta

\- Es hijo de la [Lengua de Dios], hijo de [Indra] y nieto de [Asura] como miembro del clan Nakiri – Respondió la peli blanca – Tener como familia a 3 leyendas del mundo culinario y ser parte de un clan reconocido mundialmente en el mundo gastronómico es un peso terrible. Todo el mundo pone expectativas muy altas sobre el y lo comparan, dicen que todo lo bueno de su cocina se espera por ser descendiente de tales figuras. Recuerden los que nos dijo Sena Chef –

\- ¿Lo de la tormenta? – Pregunto Momosuke

\- Al principio no lo entendía, pero con lo que paso en la semi finales y en estos días Ise-kun, lo comprendí – Dijo Momo

\- Si, yo también – Comento Saji – La tormenta es el punto donde un chef llega al limite, el punto de quiebre donde su carrera llega a su cúspide o se derrumba para siempre. Todos pasaremos por ello algún día, unos antes…otros después. Desgraciadamente con todo el peso que ha estado cargando desde que llego a [Toutsuki] más la presión de Nakamura Azami, ha provocado que él este pasando por esa tormenta en estos momentos, a pesar de mostrar una gala de todo su repertorio –

En ese momento todos los de [Estrella Polar] pudieron comprender el dolor por lo que pasaba el castaño, por lo que comenzaron a derramar lagrimas

(Pensar que llegaría a razonar hasta ese punto…) Pensó Leonora impresionada

\- Parece que tiene una gran experiencia en la cocina – Dijo Dojima

\- Creo que es hora de la segunda etapa – Dijo el castaño llamando la atención de todos para tomar un bowl de su mesa como un cilindro para servir una ensalada vertical junto a una vinagreta color verde como bañar con una salsa las esferas – Buen provecho –

Los jueces probaron los platillos nuevamente, e incluso Nakamura que era renuente, para que él como la albina mayor desvistieran a los presentes como ellos mismos

\- Oh, asi que activaste la [Bendicion de los Nakiri] en Nakamura y Leo-chan – Comento Jouchirou con una sonrisa

(El secreto de este intenso y aplastador sabor son la ensalada, la salsa como la vinagreta) Penso Gin

\- ¿Cómo preparaste la salsa en la bolitas fritas y la vinagreta? – Pregunto Azami ofuscado

\- La salsa fue hecha con grasa de carne y viceras del atun como coral – Dijo el castaño – Hervi la grasa hasta que se volvió suave y tierna que proporciona un complemento perfecto a la sopa de langosta y mariscos además de a las esferas. Pero de igual forma, las viceras de atun como los restos de los crustaceos que use tienta el apetito sin salarse para que el fuerte sabor reviva el vigor de un cuerpo cansado

(¡¿Esta usando conocimientos de cocina medicinal?!) Penso el peli platino para sonreir

\- La ensalada fue hecha con la carne de las tenazas de la langosta como machaque la cascara de la papa que es mas nutritiva que la papa misma, que salpimente – Explico Issei – La ensalada que tienen esta hecha de la tenzas, papa cocida en cubitos, tallos apio picada, aceituna negra rebanada, lechuga picada en juliana, huevo cocido cortado en cubos, chile jalapeño en vinagre picado, vinagre de los chiles jalapeños, emulsión de limón y albahaca, y 1 cucharadita de mostaza -

\- Asombroso – Dijo Kenta

\- Su platillo esta en 2 etapas – Comento Marika

(¡Ese fue un buen golpe, Issei!) – Penso Kyou con una sonrisa mordaz

(Interesante, Yukihira) – Penso Yuuj satisfecho del movimiento de su oponente

\- Sobre la vinagreta se hizo con el tronco del brócoli, chalota, pimiento verde, pimiento rojo, huevos, aceite de oliva virgen, vinagre y 1 ramita de perejil –

\- A pesar de tener todo eso la vinagreta no afecta el sabor de la ensalada o de la langosta, si no que lo pontencializa – Comento Leonora

\- Creo que es todo – Dijo Shiomi

\- Oh no, es hora de la ultima etapa – Dijo el castaño rojizo para sacar un refractario mostrando…

\- ¿Una salsa más? – Pregunto Kyou para ponerla sobre los medallones en los espacios que no cubria la ensalada, llegando a los medallones. Los jueces y los demás que tenían el platillo lo probaron para tener un orgasmo culinario, desvistiéndose nuevamente, pero a las mujeres se les desprendió el sostén, por lo que rápidamente se pusieron su ropa

\- El sabor dulce, salado, acido, picante están en perfecta sincronía junto a los medallones, las esferas y la ensalda – Dijo Gin

\- La salsa de es tamarino, chipotle y aji tailandes – Respondió el castaño

*¡¿Uso aji?!*

*¿Chipotlles?*

\- El chile chipotle (también llamado chilpotle, Náhuatl chilpoctli o xipoctli, que significa chile ahumado) es un tipo de chile que se ha dejado madurar hasta hacerse chico, para después ser ahumado y aliñado. Este producto, cuyo uso trasciende el ámbito mexicano, se elabora a partir de un chile y diversos aliños y en su estado final tiene un aspecto marrón rojizo, con aroma muy picante y sabor complejo. Los chipotles se pueden comprar enlatados o a granel en muchas tiendas y mercados de México. En ocasiones también se pueden conseguir recién preparados, usualmente en adobo aderezado con tomate y piloncillo, y en tal caso son jugosos. El chile chipotle se hace de chile jalapeño, que ha sido secado y ahumado. Aunque la variedad de chile más común para hacer chile chipotle es el morita también se usa el chile mora, chile serrano y el pasilla.2 El cronista Bernardino de Sahagún hace notar que el chile ahumado, llamado también entonces pochchilli y ahora chipotle, podía ser encontrado en el mercado de Tlatelolco, en la Ciudad de México, capital de México, en el siglo XVI – Explico Gin – Por su complejo sabor es una opción para hacer salsa con frutas acidas como el tamarindo –

\- ¿Y donde obtuviste esta idea? – Pregunto Leonora

\- Recuerdo que cuando tenía 5 años en una ocasión fuimos, mis padres y yo, a un restaurante Mexicano que esta aquí en japon, donde probé esta salsa. Esta es una versión casera mia de esa salsa – Respondió Issei

\- Es un platillo de 3 etapas que no te harta y puedes comer con calma o desesperación, es como un oasis de sabores…no, es un sabor celestial e infernal. Este platillo es un nelphelim, contiene sabores celestiales e infernales juntos en una dinámica cíclica sinfín – Dijo Leonora

-…- El moreno del mechón blanco estaba cabizbajo y frustrado, por que su nieto no siguió la receta que preparo para él e hizo una mejor pero que no estaba acorde a sus conceptos del "Gourmet Perfecto". Su orgullo y soberbia no deja que diga "esta delicioso"

\- Jamas pensé en hacer algo asi – Dijo Jouichirou – ¿Como se llama el platillo, Ise? – pregunto interesado

\- **_[Couronne du Roi des Sauterelles]_** (Corona del Rey de las Langostas) – Respondio el castaño en francés

\- Con que la corona del rey de las langostas, eh. Es el nombre adecuado para este platillo – Dijo Gin

Finalmente, los jueces habian terminado el platillo del castaño rojizo y ahora habia un enorme silencio el cual gobernaba el lugar, todo el mundo estaba en espera para saber quien era el ganador de esta final la cual para muchos estuvo demasiado reñida, Joichirou en ese momento se levanto de su asiento, pasando frente a la mesa de jueces para mirar a los otros 4 y tomo poco de aire...

-¡el ganador es...! - exclamo Joichirou haciendo una pausa que dejo en suspenso a los presentes... - ¡YUKIHIRA ISSEI! - para que el mencionado alzara el brazo orgulloso aunque tenia la mirada agachada...

*¡WOOOOOOOOOOW!*

Todos los presentes exclamaron sorprendidos después de saber que Issei era el ganador de la Elección de otoño...

*¡Es Yukihira!*

*¡No hay duda que ahora es el numero 1 de los de primer año!*

*¡Bravo, los 3 lo hicieron muy bien!*

*¡Dieron un espectáculo que casi nunca se ve!*

*¡Fue genial!*

En ese momento todos se levantaron y comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorear más fuerte a los 3 chicos.

-tu plato llego a ser algo simple hasta convertirse en uno digno de un restaurante de estrellas michellin, pero sobre todo contiene todo lo que cualquier Chef quiere transmitirles no solamente a sus comensales si no también a sus seres queridos. Pasaste de un sabor casero, a un sabor sofistica, posteriormente a uno celestial y finalmente a uno belico - Dijo Joichirou con una suave sonrisa mientras recordaba todas las etapas de Issei, desde bebe hasta su actual yo - (creciste tan rápido, te llevaste todo de nosotros...estamos orgullosos, ¿no es así Erina chan, Soma?)

Joichirou volteo hacia a las gradas y ahí vio a su hijo y nuera, Soma abrazaba levemente por detrás a la rubia que tenia recargada su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo, pero lo que mas destacaba de ellos es que ambos lloraban, pero por la felicidad...

-lo hiciste muy bien, pequeño tonto - musito Soma mientras se limpia las lagrimas - hasta que me superaste en algo, lograste triunfar donde yo falle... -

-¡Felicidades...Ise! - musito Erina - por fin nos estas superando.

Mientras Gin observaba detenidamente al castaño rojizo que seguía parado en el mismo lugar.

(Ya veo, se dio cuenta de lo aplastante que puede ser su talento y linaje. La presión de Azami y el peso de ser hijo de esos dos como nieto de Jouichirou, hizo que la tormenta lo engullera demasiado rápido, pero encontró el camino para seguir. Sin embargo, su mirada me recuerda a la de tu abuelo cuando abandono [Totsuki]) pensó Gin (Espero que encuentre una salida para calmar esa desesperación que expresa su mirada) para que luego se acercara al castaño rojizo

-Yukihira kun, fue un plato maravilloso - felicito Gin amablemente

-Muchas gracias Dojima Chef - respondió el castaño rojizo

-pero los talentos tan grandes acaban volviéndose en su propia contra ... - comento el nombrado seriamente - espero que puedas mantener tu buena relación con ese talento, aunque creo que no debo decírtelo, con solo verte me dice que sabes todo lo que conlleva tener un talento como el tuyo, pero...

-¿pero?...

-espero que recapacites y cambies de opinión, dejar todo lo que lograste por las dudas no es una buena opción...seria una lastima.

El comentario del Chef, dejo confundido al castaño rojizo que después entendió lo que decía, al parecer el Chef había averiguado que se proponía hacer.

Todo el público vitoreaba a Issei, esto era por que muchos reconocieron por primera vez al castaño rojizo, a pesar de sus acciones en las semifinales, mostró que volvió a ser el de antes. Ademas de sacar a relucir su valia como su increíble poder culinario

*Entonces paso la prueba* Dijo una voz para que Leonora y Jouchirou vieran a…-

\- Cariño/Soue – Dijeron ambos adultos, siendo que la albina lo abrazo con cariño, haciendo una escena romántica

\- Oe, no coqueteen frente a mi, me incomoda mucho – Dijo [Asura] con una vena en su frente

-Ahora con orgullo que no me equivoque al planear todo esto

\- ¿Entonces….? – pregunto Joichirou

\- Si, yo fui quien le envió el video del regiment a Azami como le recomendé a Zeoticus Gremory que lo trajera como juez. Todo con el propósito de ver que pasaba con él cuando la tormenta lo engullera como a ti. Ahora solo debemos limitarnos a observarlo. Después del [Banquete Lunar] se dara el anuncio –

POW

Jouichirou le soltó un golpe en la cara mientras que Soue volteo la cabeza por la fuerza

\- Si vas a hacer eso, ten el tacto de decirnos, grandisimo imbécil – Dijo castaño degradado mientras agita su mano con hostilidad en su voz

\- Si lo hacia, le darían pistas y no hubiera hecho lo que acaba de mostrar – Dijo el moreno de lentes – Se que jugué una carta arriesgada, pero vean los resultados, ahora tenemos que ver cual es su resolución. Sea la que sea, yo lo apoyare de corazón -

Las consejeras que cortaron su lazo con el castaño rojizo, incluso aplaudían, todas tenían muchas ganas de lanzarse a los brazos del chico para felicitarlo. Pero había algo que se los impedía, ese algo era la incertidumbre de saber si él las iba a volver a aceptar en su vida, después de todo lo que le dijeron. Al saber sobre su pasado, ellas realmente se sentían escoria, no sabían como pedirle perdón por esas bofetadas como sus palabras, en especial Seekvaira. Ella era la más afectada, en estos días no pudo dormir por el remordimiento y no lo pudo encontrar para perdirle perdón como ver si podía recuperar su amistad

 ** _*Por favor los 3 participantes, pasen al frente*_ **\- pidió la anfitriona - **_*recibirán sus medallas*_**

Sin rechistar, Issei, Kyou y Yuuji se acercaron a donde estaban los jueces y se pusieron en fila, Yuuji a la derecha, Issei en el centro y Kyou a la Izquierda, después de unos momentos finalmente recibieron sus medallas.

Extrañamente en cuanto Issei recibió la suya la cual indicaba que era el ganador absoluto de la [Elección de otoño], hizo una reverencia que dejo sorprendidos a todos, pero no fue el único, Kyou y Yuuji al ver esto hicieron lo mismo

-Kyou, Yuuji - nombro el chico para que ambos voltearan a verlo - nunca olviden que la cocina es una parte de ustedes y lo es todo, nunca traten de negarlo, aunque no debo decírselo, se que nunca harían tal cosa porque vivimos para este tipo de momentos...

*¡Ustedes son los mejores!*

*no podía esperar menos de ustedes 3*

*¡Hoy nacieron los nuevos 3 titanes de Totsuki!*

*¡Muy bien hecho, no hay nadie como ustedes!*

Las ovaciones hacia los chicos que aun no levantaban la cabeza se hicieron más fuertes en ese momento.

Issei recordó en ese instante lo que decía el cuaderno de su madre, la parte que mas se le grabo y la cual lo motivo a preparar su platillo que presento en esta final...

 _"Mi mayor anhelo es que Ise vea ese espectáculo, era hermoso verlo cada año, ver como nuevas generaciones mostraban lo mejor de si para hacer resaltar su valía. Por eso quiero recuperar Toutsuki, para que mi hijo vea esa escena mientras que estoy a lado de él y mi esposo"_

(Mamá) - pensó Issei - (¿Por que no me dijiste nada sobre tu sueño?, habría entendido si me lo hubieras dicho, ahora ya no se que hacer, estoy tan muerto de vergüenza por mis acciones, que creo que lo mejor es que deje esto...asi podre disculparme tan si quiera un poco por el sufrimiento que te hice pasar...)

Issei sonrió en ese instante, esto fue notado por ambos chicos

-este dia, no tuvo precedentes - comento el castaño rojizo - ustedes no pararon de darme a mi y al publico sorpresa tras sorpresa, la gente que estuvo hoy nunca los olvidara por eso, yo no lo olvidare...

Las palabras de Issei dejo bastante confundidos al par de chicos que querían decir algo, pero algo dentro de ellos les impedía interrumpir al castaño rojizo.

Pero se quedaron definitivamente mudos cuando vieron que Issei comenzó a llorar, era la primera vez que ellos lo veían derramar una lágrima.

-aunque me muera, no lo olvidare...serán grandiosos recuerdos... - dijo el chico para que volteara a ambos lados y mirara a ambos chicos a los ojos - gracias, fue gracias a ustedes, gracias a que estuvieron conmigo cocinando en la final, por que me hicieron sacar todo lo mejor de mi...gracias Yuuji y Kyou...

La voz de Issei se había quebrado, ademas las lagrimas salían mas, cosa que hizo sentir mal a Kyou y Yuuji.

Los 3 en ese momento levantaron la cabeza, mientras Issei se limpio las lágrimas y comenzó a saludar a todo mundo.

-tienes un nieto muy especial Joichirou - comento Gin - tiene un talento enorme, uno que supera al de sus padres y abuelos

-lo se, incluso si no fuera talentoso, seguiría estando orgulloso de el...incluso si este no fuera su camino, lo seguiría estando ¿o tu que opinas Nakamura?...

El nombrado apretaba su bastón con frustración y solo miraba con enojo al castaño rojizo que ahora caminaba en medio de su primo y compañero de dormitorio

Issei, Yuuji y Kyou se dirigían a la salida donde todos los de la estrella polar los estaban esperando ansiosos para irse y así en cuanto llegaran al dormitorio hablar sobre lo que paso hoy.

-no tuviste piedad Yukihira - comento Yuuji repentinamente...

-supongo que aun te veremos desde atrás - apoyo Kyou - ¡pero no creas que esto se acaba aqui, veras que te venceré después primo idiota!

En cambio Issei no decía nada, solo caminaba entre ambos chicos que seguían hablando, pero antes de que llegaran con los otros miembros de la estrella polar, Yuuji noto algo.

-oye Yukihira...

-¿Si Hayama?...

-¿donde están tus cuchillos?

Issei se detuvo al instante ante la pregunta de Yuuji.

-creo que los olvide en mi estación de trabajo - respondió el castaño rojizo para darse la media vuelta - voy por ellos - y se dirigiera hacia el lugar donde habia cocinado.

Yuuji y Kyou solo veían como se iba caminando Issei.

-creo que nosotros somos los que debemos estar agradecidos con Yukihira - musito Yuuji - sin el, no nos habríamos motivado para mejorar nuestros platillos hasta semejante punto -

-tienes razón - apoyo Kyou - gracias Iss...¿eh? - pero se quedo callado al notar que...

PAAAM

Issei se desplomo casi llegando a las estaciones de cocina, quedando inerte en el suelo.

Muchos al ver esto quedaron en shock, no esperaron que el ganador de la [Elección de otoño], se desmayara de la nada.

-¡ISEEEEE! - exclamo Erina aterrada para ir corriendo lo mas rápido posible hacia donde se encontraba su retoño junto a su esposo

Mientras Erina y Soma intentaban llegar rápidamente a donde estaba su hijo, Yuuji y Kyou socorrieron al castaño rojizo.

\- ¡Ise-kun! – Exclamo Nathy llorando para ir a donde estaba y ponerlo en su regazo

\- ¡Cariño! – Exclamo Rias como la albina

-¡Oye, Oye ¿que te pasa?! - pregunto Kyou desesperado para que Yuuji tocara la frente del castaño rojizo

Las demás no se atrevieron a acercarse a pesar de que estaban peor que Kyou, pero por el remordimiento se quedaron clavadas en su lugar mientras solo miran la escena

-¡esta ardiendo en fiebre! - respondió Yuuji mientras lo ve respirar erráticamente - ¡no hay que perder tiempo, llevemoslo a la enfermería...ayúdame!

-¡S-Si!

Ambos chicos cargaron a Issei y se lo llevaron tan rápido como podían a la enfermería del recinto, mientras todo el público miraba consternado lo que estaba sucediendo.

Enfermería - 3 horas después.

Erina, Soma, Joichirou, Gin, Leonora, Soue, las consejeras, Asia y los residentes de la estrella polar, esperaban pacientemente a que Hisako, saliera para decirles la situación cual era el estado del castaño rojizo. Afortunadamente se habia adelantado a la enfermería al ver a Issei desplomarse. En ese momento la pelirosa abrió la puerta de la sala y vio a todos…

-¡¿como esta mi hijo Hisako?! - pregunto Erina desesperada para que la nombrada la tomara de los hombros

-tranquila Erina sama, se encuentra bien - respondio la nombrada con tranquilidad - Issei sama lo único que tiene es algo de fiebre por agotamiento, se recupera con una buena noche de descanso...

-¡¿agotamiento?! - pregunto Erina consternada... - ¡¿pero como es que...?!

\- 5 minutos después de que Issei-sama despertó, procedí a interrogarlo - respondió la pelirosa - me contó que no ha dormido en 4 dias y que se la ha pasado cocinando incluso antes de la final, ademas de que sus manos estaban muy hinchadas. Lo que hizo es mucho para una persona normal...si no fuera por sus genes, su buena salud y su buena condición física, hubiera tardado por lo menos una semana en recuperarse -

Erina se tranquilizo por lo que decía Hisako, pero a la vez se puso muy furiosa, tanto que se le veía en la cara.

-E-Erina sama tranquilícese - pidió la pelirosa bastante nerviosa - ¡I-Issei sama no esta en condiciones para que en este momento lo castigue como lo hace normalmente, por ahora hay que dejarlo descansar...! -

-Pe-Pero Hisako...

-se como se siente Erina sama, yo también soy Madre, pero regañarles en momentos asi no sirve de nada - aconsejo Hisako calmando a Erina - si quiere puede pasar a verlo antes de que...

*¿Antes de que muchachita Arato?* pregunto una voz interrumpiendo a Hisako para que todos voltearan hacia atras y vieran a...

-¿que quieres aquí Nakamura? - pregunto Joichirou seriamente

-tranquilo senpai, solo vine a ver como se encontraba nuestro nieto - respondió el nombrado con tranquilidad - es normal como su abuelo que soy, me preocupe por el.

-¿su abuelo? – pregunto Soue con enojo - ¡no puedo creer que aun tengas el descaro que te llames así, después de que casi haces que Erina-chan lo perdiera durante su embarazo como la muerte de su hermano gemelo antes del parto y lo convertiste en lo se vio en la semi final, provocando que sufriera acoso por parte de toda la escuela antes de la final! -

-Hmph...yo no tuve la culpa de nada...

-¿ah no? - pregunto Soma furioso - ¡la decepción de saber que su padre no había cambiado, su padre el que la defendió de Mana su madre durante el [B.L.U.E.], no sabes como la afecto eso durante el embarazo y mas cuando supo que tu única intención era llevártela de nuevo para que siguiera siendo tu juguete, realmente has caido bajo Nakamura. Issei apenas sobrevivió y su hermano gemelo murió por tu causa, por eso yo...! – para que se pusiera al frente y lo golpeara

-¡Calmate Soma, no vale la pena! – Exclamo Jouichirou mientras que él y Gin lo sostenían

*Por favor, les voy a pedir amablemente que no pelen en este recinto* - pidio una voz amablemente que interrumpió a Soma, la cual Erina y su esposo inmediatamente reconocieron...

En ese momento apareció la matriarca de la familia Gremory la cual se acercaba con elegancia.

-¡¿que quieres aquí mocosa Bael?! - pregunto Erina Furiosa - ¡de una vez te digo que no estoy de humor como para aguantar alguna estupidez de ti ni de tu familia, en este momento estoy tratando un asunto familiar el cual no te concierne! ¡Y tu padre no te quiero cerca de mi ni de Ise, no importa que tenga que hacer pero protegeré a mi hijo de tus garras, lo mismo va para ti mocosa Bael, ...

\- que agresividad Nakiri senpai - se burlo Venelana - pero te aseguro que esta vez no vengo en plan de pelea, si no mas bien estoy de tu lado, por ahora...

Las palabras de Venelana desconcertaron a Erina que solo observo como la castaña miraba amenazante a Azami.

-¿que quieres mocosa? - pregunto Azami fríamente - no tengo tiempo para hablar tonterías contigo...

\- Azami Nakamura, que asco me das, por eso desde este momento te veto de Toutsuki e impongo una orden de restricción sobre la familia Yukihira y Estrella Polar - Dijo Venelana - He conocido a todo tipo de personas durante mi vida pero tu eres la mas vil de todas, usar de esa manera a tu propio nieto para que lastime a sus padres y sea una herramienta para tus ambiciones pero sobre todo quitarle ese brillo que lo hacer ser tan lindo y encantador...¡Es algo que no voy a tolerar! -

Erina, Soma y el resto de los presentes, se quedaron con la boca abierta, en cambio Azami estaba bastante furioso.

-¡¿quien rayos te crees mocosa Bael?!...- pregunto Azami Irritado -

-no me creo, SOY la esposa del dueño de Totsuki y el conglomerado Hotelero/restaurantero Gremory, la cual tiene muchos contactos que podrían hacerte la vida imposible - respondió Venelana en un tono desafiante - ahora si no quieres que te saquen de Totsuki por la fuerza, te recomiendo que te vayas...¡ahora mismo!...

Azami se quedo callado en ese instante, no tenia nada para evitar que lo sacaran ni menos para que evitar que Venelana hiciera lo que quisiera...

-bien, me ire por ahora...- espeto Azami - pero no creas que no regres..

PAW

Pero fue callado por un puñetazo que provino de Joichirou el cual lo derribo y le soltó otros 2 puñetazos.

-¡Ya estoy harto de tus amenazas, por eso te digo que si regresas y te acercas de nueva cuenta a mi familia lo pagaras caro...¡¿quedo claro?!...

Azami simplemente no respondió, en verdad se sentía intimidado por Joichirou que inmediatamente se levanto.

-lárgate Nakamura - ordeno Joichirou para que el nombrado se levantara y se fuera ante a mirada de todos.

Despues de verificaron que Azami se fue, todos se calmaron un poco.

-ire a confirmar que haya abandonado totsuki - comento Venelana - no se preocupen, mientras yo este aqui el no pisara la Academia... - para irse

Erina y soma se vieron por unos momentos, hasta que Soma asintió con la mirada para que en ese momento Erina fuera tras Venelana.

Afuera del Salón Gatten - Momentos Después

Venelana había salido del prestigioso recinto y habia confirmado por celular que Azami abandono Totsuki, estaba lista para subirse a su limusina que la llevaria a su hogar, o eso creia hasta que...

*¡Espera!* - ordeno una voz la cual hizo que Venelana se detuviera y volteara hacia atras...

-¿que sucede Nakiri senpai? - pregunto la castaña amablemente...

\- No esperes que te lo agradezca, Bael - Solto la [Lengua de Dios] - solo por que ayudaste a mi familia, no significa que haya cambiado nuestra relación ni lo que siento por ti mocosa -

\- No me mal entiendas, Nakiri-senpai -Dijo la mencionada - Te odio como no tienes idea, si hice eso fue por Soma-senpai e Ise-kun. Ellos no tienen la culpa de la basura de padre que tienes -

\- Creo que es en lo único que estamos de acuerdo -

Ambas mujeres se miraron de forma amenazante por un instante, hasta que decidieron volver a hablar

\- De una vez te digo que te quitare a tu hijo y a mi Soma, dejándote nuevamente sin nada - Dijo la castaña - Rias sera la esposa de Ise-kun, mi segundo hijo y yo seré la mujer de Soma-kun, como debió ser -

\- ¿Crees que me quedare de brazos cruzados al ver como mi quieres quitar a MI hombre y a MI bebe? Venelana - Pregunto la rubia miel

\- Fufufu...espero que estés lista, senpai -

\- Niña tonta, ¿crees que una patética existencia como tu me asusta? - Pregunto la matriarca Yukihira en su modo [Lengua de Dios] - Defenderé a mi familia con uñas y dientes, ademas [Toutsuki] regresara a manos de los Nakiri, de donde nunca debió irse. Espera nuestro contraataque luego de mas de una década que hemos preparado esto -

-Fufufufufu...que estúpida eres Nakiri senpai, yo también me estuve preparando para el dia que quisieras contraatacar - respondio la castaña - seras humillada como nunca, te arrebatare todo y haré que te pongas de rodillas ante mi malnacida...

La tensión entre ambas mujeres estaba creciendo bastante, pero extrañamente Venelana se calmo

-bueno, creo que nos dijimos todo... nos vemos después Nakiri senpai - dijo la castaña para darse la media vuelta y se fuera hacia su limusina mientras contonea la cintura de forma seductora, pero se detuvo y volteo a mirar a la rubia - ah por cierto, dile a mi segundo hijo que quiero verlo, tengo que hablar con el...

Con dicho eso, Venelana finalmente se subió a su limusina y se fue.

De regreso a la enfermería

Soma se encontraba sentado en la cama de Issei que estaba despierto e igual estaba sentado, pero tenía la mirada agachada...

-¿donde están todos? - pregunto el castaño rojizo - Arato senpai me dijo que casi todo el mundo vino a verme después de que vieron que me desmaye...

-todos se fueron después de que Bael san corrió a tu abuelo Azami y tu Madre fuera tras de ella - respondió Soma - querían darte tu espacio para que recuperes energías y después hablen contigo para felicitarte.

-e-entiendo

En ese momento se genero un silencio entre ambos, hasta que...

-¿que se siente? - pregunto Soma repentinamente

-¿q-que?...

-¿que se siente por fin superar tan si quiera en algo a tu viejo? - pregunto el pelirrojo socarronamente - ¡sabes, tu platillo fue excelente, se nota que le pusiste mucho empeño, pero no dormir en varios días y cocinar sin parar, ni siquiera yo lo hago!...

-s-si...

Por alguna razón, Issei no se sentía motivado para responder a Soma, ni siquiera para hablar de la forma que la normalmente lo hacen, despreocupados y relajados

-¿sucede algo hijo?...

-s-si - respondió el castaño rojizo - sabes yo estoy pensando en...

PAAF

Pero alguien lo interrumpió cuando abrió la puerta violentamente, esta persona Issei y Soma la reconocieron inmediatamente...

-¡Mama/Erina! - exclamaron ambos sorprendidos...

-¡Ise! - exclamo la nombrada para saltar sobre su hijo y abrazarlo - ¡¿como te sientes?! ¡¿Te duele algo?! ¡¿Quieres que te traiga algo?!...

Issei volteo la mirada amargamente, a pesar de que preparo un platillo que hacia honor a su madre, aun se sentia culpable por haberla acusado de querer usarlo y hacerla llorar, así que la separo de el, sentía que no merecía su cariño de madre.

-Mama fui un idiota insensible, también un cabeza dura irracional, pero quiero que entiendas que yo me siento mal por hacerte sentir mal y no valorar lo que hacías por mi, soy una persona que comete errores, pero mi gran pecado fue hacerte llorar y preocuparte - comento Issei amargamente - se que ya no me querrás como antes, lose y yo todavía sigo con esta culpa encima. pero lo único que quiero que sepas es que yo quiero que seas feliz, me gustaría que toda fuera como antes donde reíamos juntos, peleábamos como niños...pero ya no podrá ser así, se que en verdad el malo soy yo, pero quiero que entiendas que yo tengo en mi corazón esa culpa y si piensas que ya no merezco ser tu hijo, entonces lo aceptare con gusto..te amo mama - dijo Issei con una sonrisa mientras lloraba

Erina miro a Issei detenidamente a su hijo por unos segundos, hasta que inhalo un poco de aire.

\- Ise - Dijo Erina para mirarlo a los ojos

PAF

Y lo abofeteara con fuerza y segundos después lo abrazara con mucho amor

\- Tu nunca en la vida pienses que te odio. No te culpo, mi padre me hizo mucho daño y ahora te lo hizo a ti, perdona a esta inutil madre tuya por no protegerte como debía. A pesar de tus errores y fallos, yo te amo, eres mi hijo, mi vida. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, siempre lo he querido. Me senti muy mal al ver como me tratabas con frialdad, pero siempre supe que tu volverías a ser el de antes. Siempre podremos reir juntos, esa culpa, la cargare contigo y juntos la superaremos, tu padre, tu y yo. También nos ayudara tu abuelo. Para eso somos una familia. Siempre te amare, mi pequeño ángel, te he amado desde que te tuve en mi vientre, en mis brazos y hasta el dia de hoy. Te recibiré con los brazos abiertos y con todo mi amor de madre. Ahora quiero que olvides ese dolor y vuelvas a tu hogar, a estrella polar donde te esperamos. Ise, yo te libero de tu culpa, de tu dolor y oscuridad. Asi como lo hizo tu padre conmigo, yo lo haré por ti - dijo para besarle en la frente calidamente mientras que su hijo derrama lagrimas sintiendo como la culpa, el dolor y la oscuridad se desvanecía, al menos un poco ya que la duda aun seguia ahí

\- Mamá...- Decia Issei llorando

\- Te amo, hijo. Y siempre lo hare, a pesar de todo y de todos - Dijo Erina estando como él

Ambos lloraban mientras se perdonaban uno al otro y liberaban el dolor que aun mantenian sus corazones. Soma que estaba en la entrada para irse, derramaba lagrimas mientras sonreia, puesto que su familia volvia a estar unida

(Gracias, viejo Senzaemon, gracias por cuidad a mi esposa y a mi hijo) Penso el pelirrojo mirando el techo de la enfermería

En ese momento entro y abrazo a su hijo como a su esposa, llorando con ellos mientras les sonría como siempre lo hacia, contagiando a su hijo y esposa. Lo que no notaron es como Alice, Nathy, Leonora, Megumi, Ryoukou y Yuuki veian la escena con alegría mientras derraman lagrimas

(no merezco esto, por eso creo que lo mejor es que...) penso Issei

Dias despues...

El castaño estaba en su cuarto mientras empezaba a guardar sus cosas, iba pasado estos días descansando y siendo cuidado por sus padres hasta el día de ayer que tuvieron que volver por peticion de Kobato Miku que iba a llevar a unos conocidos al comedor. La rubia miel le encargo mucho a su hijo a la matrona del dormitorio. Issei se encontraba recorriendo el lugar mientras que a su mente vino el primer día que estuvo aquí.

Para él eran hermosos recuerdos que siempre atesoraría en su corazón, pero era momento de decir…

*Ise-kun, voy a entrar…* Dijo una voz mientras que la matrona entra con una charola – Hice un poco de mi famosa sopa miso con las hierbas que me dio Hisako-cchi…¿eh? ¿Qué estas haciendo? – pregunto curiosa

\- Yuuki-san, quiero que le des esto a mi mamá – Dijo el castaño entregándole una caja, la mujer dejo en la mesita la charola para ver lo que era

\- ¡Pero esto es…! – Dijo la matrona

\- Me ire de [Estrella Polar] y de [Toutsuki], despues de todo lo que hice, no merezco estar aquí –

\- ¡Nada fue tu culpa, Nakamura te uso, eres inocente! –

\- ¡No es verdad! ¡Me deje engañar, lastime a mamá y fue increíblemente cruel con Gremory como con mi prima! ¡No puedo permanecer aquí! Despues de todo, todos en la escuela tienen razon…soy una basura –

La sonrisa amarga y cargada de tristeza del chico, punzo el corazón de Yuuki que no supo que decir, no culpaba a nadie mas que a él por su ingenuidad y credulidad, estaba cargando solo con esa culpa. A pesar de que Erina le dijo que ella como su padre la cargarían con él

\- Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mi, [Dama Santa de la Estrella Polar] – Dijo el castaño haciendo una reverencia y luego darle en la mano la llave de su habitacion mientras toma sus maletas – Es tiempo de irme, cuídate mucho, Yuuki-san. Tambien tengo que decirte algo más, pero quiero que lo guardes como un secreto…- haciendo que la mujer abra los ojos

Momo llevaba un cuenco con agua y toallas, debido a que las chicas no podían darle la cara debido a como lo trataron ademas de que fueron quienes destruyeron sus cosas. Momo, Yoshiko y Yuuki se dividían sus cuidados del chico

\- ¡No puedes hablar en serio! – Exclamo la peli naranja - ¡Estas siendo muy irracional e impulsivo! –

\- Ya he tomado mi decisión, lamento que no puedas comprenderla, pero no daré marcha atrás -

La peli blanca noto como el castaño estaba con sus maletas en manos y solo la miro unos segundos para hacer una reverencia

\- Espero volverte a ver algún día – Dijo el castaño rojizo

\- ¿E-Eh? – Pregunto Hanakai confundida para entrar al lugar, viendo a la encargada sentada en la cama de Issei completamente ofuscada – Yu-Yuuki-san, ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué Yukihira tomo sus cosas? –

\- Ise-kun ha decidido dejar [Estrella Polar] – Dijo la peli naranja para que la peli blanca saliera del cuarto, empezando a tocar desesperadamente a todos los residentes

\- Momentos después –

\- ¡¿Cómo que dejo [Estrella Polar]?! – Exclamaron Kuroka, Riko, Kyouka, Nathy. Sayuri y Yurisa

\- ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?! – Pregunto Yoshiko - ¡No puedo entenderlo! -

\- La culpa lo carcome por dentro y no lo deja pensar con claridad – Dijo Marika

\- Yuuki-san…- Dijo la albina - ¿Qué es esa caja? –

\- Vela por ti misma – Dijo la mencionada mientras pensaba como le iba a dar esta noticia a Erina y Soma

\- ¿Por qué lo tienes tu? – Pregunto incrédula Nathy mientras mira a la matrona

\- El mismo Ise-kun me los dio – Respondió la encargada del dormitorio

\- ¿Por qué te alteras? – Pregunto Kenta para que todos vieran que en la caja se encontraban una cinta blanca y una liga de cabello en una caja de cristal

\- Son de él, entonces…- Comento Kyouka dándose una idea de lo que significaba

\- Debemos hablar con él – Dijo Marika

\- Es tarde, Genshirou y yo fuimos afuera ha buscarlo, pero notamos que ya no esta su motoneta – Respondió el Marui mayor

\- Mientras tanto -

Issei recibió un mensaje de Venelana, esta sabia que Erina no le diría su mensaje y prefirió verlo en persona. Estaban en el café que frecuentan los alumnos. Al llegar todos los empleados lo felicitaron mientras que la castaña lo recibió con un abrazo, enterrando su cabeza en sus pechos, sonrojando fuertemente al chico

\- Ve-Venelana-okusan, po-po-por favor…-

\- Gomen,gomene –

Ambos se sentaron, el castaño arrimo la silla para la mujer, como su madre le enseño, cosa que le elogio la mujer

\- Es raro que me llamara –

\- No tanto, sabes desde el incidente, Rias ha estado triste. Se que no fue tu culpa ni tu intención. Pero debes compensarla –

Al escuchar eso, recordó lo cruel y frio que fue con ella como con su prima. Luego de unos días en cama, llevo a Nathy a una cita a solas donde ella literalmente se lo comio a besos. Si Issei sigue siendo virgen es por que las demás residentes lo salvaron de la lujuria de la albina del mechon ébano. Pero aun sentía que debía hacer algo mas por la pelirroja

\- Tengo un plan – Dijo la castaño con una sonrisa enigmática

\- Baño de Rias – Mansion Gremory/Nakiri –

Rias tarareaba una canción mientras se desvestía para entrar a la bañera luego de lavar su cuerpo con mucho cuidado y delicadeza. Aun recordaba el beso que le dio el castaño cargado de cariño pero también de tristeza y arrepentimiento. Realmente le dolió que fuera cruel con ella al tirar su platillo que preparo con mucho amor. Al tener eso en mente, suspiro pesadamente

\- No me gusta recordarlo, pero lo tengo tan grabado en mi mente –

*¿En serio tengo que hacer esto?*

Rias se levanto y se tapo con sus brazos al escuchar una voz junto a ella, pero por el vapor del baño no podía ver quien era. Cuando se disperso, encontró a…

\- ¡¿C-Cariño?! – Exclamo la pelirroja - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –

\- H-Hola Rias-san – Dijo Issei

\- ¡¿A que viniste?! – Exclamo Rias enojada - ¡¿A insultarme de nuevo?! ¡¿A humillarme?! – pregunto enojada y dolida - ¡no creas que porque me diste un beso en la frente ya te he perdo…!

ABRAZO

La pelirroja no dijo nada mas, al sentirse en los brazos fornidos del castaño rojizo mientras que tímidamente corresponde el gesto

\- Lamento haberte lastimado de esa manera, lo que paso en esa ocasión no tiene nombre o excusa, por eso vine a disculparme – Dijo el castaño rojizo para salir del bañera completamente desnudo, sonrojando a la chica en especial por ver cierta parte de él

(E-Es grande….) – Penso la pelirroja sangrando de la nariz

Vio como el castaño rojizo se puso frente a la bañera mientras pone su frente en el piso

\- Lamento mucho lo que hice y espero que puedas algún dia perdonarme –

La pelirroja estaba sorprendía de ese acto, realmente podía ver su arrepentimiento por lo que salio de la bañera

\- No, no voy a perdonarte – Dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa desafiante para agacharse, tomar su barbilla, levantándolo y mirarlo con cariño como lujuria – A menos que me des un beso – pidió tiernamente

\- D-De acuerdo – Dijo el castaño rojizo para pegarla a su cuerpo y tomarla de la cintura para besarla, siendo que ella correspondió

El beso que empezó suave, se volvió mas intenso mientras que Issei succionaba su lengua, el morreo toma una forma aun mas pervertidas al unir sus lenguas y enrollar una contra la otra sin tocar sus labios

\- Ise… –

\- Rias… –

Ambos jadeaban intensamente para nuevamente besarse, entonces lentamente la pelirroja empujo al castaño rojizo para besar sus labios luego su cuello, bajando lentamente hasta su miembro, el cual comenzo a estimular con su mano recordando lo que leyó en un manga H que compro por curiosidad con ayuda de uno de los sirvientes de su hermano. Entonces al verlo vigorizado, se sonrojo fuertemente al ver que se hizo mas grande. Por lo que procedió a usar su lengua mientras estimula la punta al mismo tiempo retoma la masturbación con su mano . Decidió lamer el contorno mientras que con una mano estimula sus genitales con la otra masajea el glande del miembro de su cariño, haciendo que este gruña de una forma que a ella le parecía sensual

Entonces el castaño se puso sobre ella y por instinto empezó a lamer su clitoris mientras que ella gemia de placer

\- ¡Ahí, asi! ¡hah! ¡Aah! ¡Ahn! – Gemía la pelirroja - ¡Cariño no juegues con mi clítoris y lamas ahí abajo al mismo tiempo! – para introducción el miembro de su amado a su boca y empezar una felación

Ambos continuaron su trabajo sin que hablaran, simplemente se concentraban en su trabajo oral. Por tener sus bocas en los genitales del otro, sus gemidos eran ahogados. Entonces la pelirroja saco el miembro del chico con un sonoro "Pop", girando su cuerpo para quedar sobre él y poner el miembro del castaño rojizo entre sus grandes pechos y empezar un suave sube y baja mientras lame la punta con mucha atención

\- Rias...- Gruño el castaño para meter su lengua en su vagina mientras que acaricia su punto rosa, haciendo que ella aumente el ritmo el paizuri. En ese momento ella sintio como algo venia.

Sin que pudieran esperarlo, ambos se vinieron en la boca del otro bebiendo el fluido del otro como si fuera lo más delicioso que habían probado. Ambos quedaron uno sobre el otro para que la pelirroja se pusiera sobre el miembro del castaño lista para empalarse, pero…

\- Espera…Rias…-

\- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? –

\- Puede que te lo tomes a mal, pero quisiera hacer esto en mi noche de bodas –

Al escuchar eso la pelirroja se imagino que el castaño rojizo le decía que quería tener una luna de miel con ella, por ende que ambos se casaran. Por lo que acepto para que le lavara la espalda

\- Rias-san, lamento si fue muy malo y cruel contigo, eres una gran cocinera – Dijo el castaño – Pero deberías ser un poco más humilde, pero sobre todo deja esos hábitos de acosadora que tienes sobre mí y deja de decir que eres mi perra. Para mi eres muy hermosa como para que te expreses de esa forma sobre tu persona – pasando a tallar con delicadeza su cabello, sonrojando a la chica con sus palabras

Debido a que le dijo que era hermosa y por que seguramente sabia de lo que habia en su habitación

\- S-Si – Respondió tímidamente la chica para que ambos se dieran otro beso

Al salir del baño, Issei cargo a Rias al estilo princesa mientras que ella noto las maletas en el lugar

\- Cariño, ¿acaso…? – Pregunto la pelirroja imaginándose que el castaño se iba a mudar con ella, por lo que se alegro como nunca – Si es el caso, pediré que hagan espacio para tus cosas en mi armario y que traigan una cama matrimonial, espero que no te moleste que duerma desnuda…-

\- N-No, creo que te confundes, no voy a vivir aquí – Respondió el castaño sonrojado decepcionando a la pelirroja – Deje [Estrella Polar] y tu madre me dijo que podría quedarme esta noche contigo, si no te molestaba –

La pelirroja se sorprendió mucho al saber eso, por lo que tenia mas oportunidad de estar junto a su amado y mas por que al menos pasarían una noche juntos. La pelirroja fue bajada a su cama con delicadeza y esta se quito la bata mientras ve como el castaño rojizo se pone una camisa sin mangas y un bike short para dormir. Entonces se recostaron, para que la pelirroja le dijera que la abrazara

\- A la mañana siguiente –

Issei se levanto para buscar como salir de la mansión y hacer Yoga en el patio del lugar mientras que los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban el cielo, posteriormente se puso a meditar. Al terminar regreso como pudo al cuarto de Rias donde tomo un baño y pregunto donde estaba la cocina. En el camino…-

*Issei-niisan* Dijo una voz para ver a…

\- Ah, eres el hijo del director, si no mal recuerdo – Dijo el mencionado

\- Veo que me recuerdas, por cierto, felicidades por ganar la [Eleccion de Otoño] –

\- Gracias, eso creo –

*¿Qué pasa, Millicas?*

Dijo otra voz para ver a cierta maid que vestia de forma casual con una ropa recatada que se ajustaba a su sensual cuerpo

\- Lucifuge-sensei –

\- Yukihira, pensé que estarías durmiendo aun con…-

Pero no termino la frase por que Issei le tapo la boca mientras que le hace un gesto a la mujer que no dijera eso frente al niño, por lo que entendió el mensaje para intentar cambiar el tema, pero una persona la salvo

\- Mamá – Dijo Millicas abrazándola

\- Pense que te habia dicho que fueras a bañarte – Dijo Grayfia amablemente

\- Si, pero me perdi de nuevo – Respondió el llamado Millicas

(Veo que no soy el único que le pasa eso) Pensó el castaño con una cara graciosa

\- Deja que una sirvienta te lleve a uno de los baños – Dijo la peli platina para ver a una y darle la orden

\- Si, mi lady – Dijo la maid para acompañar al pequeño pelirrojo

\- Es bueno que la haya encontrado, sensei –

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- Si mi memoria no me falla, usted se hace cargo de la parte administrativa y burocratica de la academia –

\- Correcto –

\- Quisiera hablar de un asunto con usted –

\- Oficina de Grayfia -

\- Lamentablemente no puedo aceptar tu solicitud –

\- ¿Por qué no? –

El castaño rojizo hablaba con la peli platina sobre un cierto tema que la sobre salto de gran manera, por que pensaba que estaba siendo totalmente apresurado y no pensaba con la cabeza fría

\- Dejando de lado, que no podría jamas aceptar una persona que tiene tal talento lo desperdiciara y por todo lo que has pasado no piensas con claridad, seria reiniciar un trabajo de logística de todo un año. Incluso cuando tú me lo pides, no puedo hacerlo –

\- ¿Trabajo de logística? –

\- Es verdad, aun no he mandando el memorándum. Se acercan las [Pasantias] y tú ya estás registrado para estas. Teniendo muchas solicitudes para que trabajes en muchos restaurantes debido a que ganaste la [Eleccion de Otoño] –

\- ¿[Pasantias]? –

\- El [Stagiaire] o [Pasantia] es un evento estilo internado ofrecido a estudiantes de primer año de escuela preparatoria en la [Academia Culinaria Tōtsuki]. Como el Campamento de entrenamiento de la Amistad y el Entendimiento, el [Stagiaire] es otro evento de reducción de estudiantes que se lleva a cabo poco después de la conclusión de la [Elección de Otoño de Tōtsuki] y se considera el obstáculo final para los estudiantes de primer año antes de entrar "verdaderamente" en la sección de preparatoria de Tōtsuki. En el transcurso de cuatro semanas, los estudiantes son asignados a varios lugares de cocina en todo Japón, trabajando principalmente en restaurantes de alta clase y públicos. Algunos se envían a plantas de procesamiento de alimentos o cafeterías en general. Los estudiantes pueden ser asignados a un solo lugar o pueden tener un socio asignado con ellos. Está diseñado, ante todo, para dar a los estudiantes una formación de ocupación en el mundo real. Los estudiantes pasan unos días en estas ubicaciones ayudando al personal allí y son esencialmente trabajadores internos. Debido a que este evento es para reducir más el grupo de estudiantes, se espera que tengan un "logro visible" en sus lugares. El gerente del lugar no sólo supervisa a los estudiantes, sino que también son observados por personal de Tōtsuki. Los miembros del personal de Tōtsuki observan todas las acciones realizadas durante sus sesiones discretamente sin dar aviso, incluso cuando no están en la cocina. Las publicaciones en redes sociales realizadas durante la semana se documentan y se utilizan si comprometen el rendimiento del alumno y el bienestar del lugar durante y después de la semana. Se espera que los estudiantes hagan su "logro visible" al final de la semana, aunque los medios para lograr esto están abiertos a interpretación. La mayoría de los ejemplos incluyen la creación de un nuevo plato o la reforma de la infraestructura de trabajo para ese espacio. Si el personal de Tōtsuki o el gerente del lugar en algún momento siente que el estudiante no ha cumplido o no cumplirá el "logro visible" al final de su estadía allí, este será expulsado. Aún así, algunos gerentes han sido conocidos por hablar en defensa del estudiante debido al mal estado de sus negocios. Al final, el miembro del personal de Tōtsuki les notificará si han completado su semana con un logro visible adecuado –

\- Vaya…-

\- Hagamos esto, ve a tus [Pasantias], si aun quieres dejar la academia. Aprueba ambas y te daré tu baja definitiva como el veto que me pides –

\- ¿Es consciente de que puedo hacer que me despidan? –

\- Exacto, pero si lo haces simplemente te endeudarías con nosotros –

\- ¿Eh? –

Grayfia le mostró una lista de todos los gastos de su estancia y los asuntos donde metio su nariz

\- ¡¿Esta bromeando?! –

\- ¿Crees que soy de las que juega con cosas asi? –

Al ver la mirada afilada y penetrante de la peli platina, supo que no jugaba, por lo que suspiro

\- Haz bien tu primera [Pasantía] y esta lista desaparecerá -

\- Esta bien, usted gana -

\- ¿Algo mas que se te ofrezca? –

\- ¿Dónde tienen la cocina? –

\- Mas tarde ese día –

Rias despertó para notar como su amado cariño y sus maletas ya no estaban presentes, por lo que se vistió con lo primero que encontró y empezó a buscarlo. Hasta que llego al comedor donde estaban sus padres, hermano, cuñada y sobrino

\- ¿Ya es hora del desayuno? – Pregunto la castaña

\- Yukihira me pidió que los llamara, no me dijo a que se debía – Respondió la peli platina

\- ¿Dónde esta mi cariño? – Pregunto Rias

\- No lo se, no lo he visto desde ayer – Dijo el pelirrojo mayor

\- Si cuando lo abrumaste, padre – Respondió el pelirojo mediano

\- Vamos, le estaba viendo que es lo que ganaría al escoger a Rias como esposa – Respondió el aludido

En ese momento aparecieron unas maid y un mayordomo que empujaba un carrito con 6 charolas pequeñas que tienen tapa. Las sirvientas comenzaron a servir las charolas para destaparlas dejando ver…

\- ¿Huevos Benedicto? – Pregunto la castaña sorprendida

\- Tienen un gran aroma – Dijo Zeoticus

\- Vamos a probarlos – Dijo Sirzechs para que todos al darle un bocado –

\- ¡MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! – Exclamaron los 6 Gremory

\- ¡Que sabor tan celestial! – Dijo Grayfia

\- ¿Quién lo preparo? – Pregunto Venelana

\- Issei-sama antes de irse…- Dijo el mayordomo

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Exclamaron los señores - ¡¿Cuándo se fue?! –

\- Hace una hora – Respondió una Maid

Venelana veía como Grayfia estaba preocupada al escuchar que se fue, ella sabia algo de lo que estaba pasando con el castaño rojizo, luego del desayuno le iria a preguntar.

\- ¿? –

Vemos como una mujer en sus 20's tiene el cabello largo y oscuro que se extiende hasta las rodillas. Su atuendo consiste en un top blanco con volantes, de manga larga, una falda de capas oscuras con volantes blancos y zapatillas negras. Frente a una persiana que dejaba ver una silueta

\- Señora, su nieto gano la [Elección de Otoño], como se esperaba – Dijo la morena

-…-

\- Tambien supimos por nuestro contacto que Nakamura Azami fue echado de [Toutsuki] por intentar corromper a Yukihira Issei Souji. Por este motivo ha dejado [Estrella Polar], suponemos que se queda en un departamento donde se quedo con su abuelo durante los días previos a la final –

\- Entiendo…-

\- ¿Qué hará? –

\- Tengo que verlo, cuando sus padres no puedan ayudarlo, es el deber de la abuela cuidar de su nieto. No lo he visto desde que era un niño de 2 años. Sera bueno saber como ha crecido hasta el día de hoy -

Algo grande pasara a partir de estos días previo a la [Pasantia] de los de primer año

Después vendría el último evento del filtro de los de primer año: El [Banquete Lunar], pero el de este año prometía ser algo único, de eso podemos estar seguros

Fin del capitulo 14


End file.
